Uptown Girl
by Fezinha Evans
Summary: Talvez a vida que você pensa ser melhor, acaba por ser seu verdadeiro inferno pessoal...principalmente quando James Potter parece fazer parte do Paraíso. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Uptown girl**

Garota de luxo

**She's been living in her uptown world**

Ela vive em seu mundo elegante

**I bet she never had a backstreet guy**

Aposto que ela nunca teve um cara da rua de trás

**I bet her mama never told her why**

Aposto que sua mãe nunca lhe disse o por quê

-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L

_Eu nunca pensei que de toda aquela tralha de ouro, diamantes e pedras das mais valorizadas, um dia fosse vir à tona a mais preciosa de todas, justo aquela que eu não recusaria e nem deixaria de lado na minha estante como eu sempre faço. Seria aquela preciosidade que eu agarraria e deixaria bem apertado no meu peito, que eu não venderia nem por bilhões e que faria de tudo para deixar longe de outras garotas... pois nesse meu mundo existem dois tipos de garotas: aquelas que se casam para terem suas jóias, ou casam com jóias para terem outras._

_Excessões? Sim, existem... e eu sou feliz por ser uma das poucas._

-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L

**I'm gonna try for an uptown girl**

Eu vou lutar por uma garota de luxo

**She's been living in her 'white bread world'**

Ela está morando em seu mundo 'selecionado'

**As long as anyone with hot blood can**

Enquanto alguém com sangue quente consegue

**And now she's looking for a downtown man**

E agora ela está procurando por um cara do centro

**That's what I am**

Isso é o que eu sou

-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J

_Você está em uma festa qualquer, fazendo o que você sabe fazer melhor, junto com os seus melhores amigos... e de repente aquela garota entra na sua vida quando você menos queria alguém, derruba todas as suas defesas e você se lembra daqueles momentos atrás onde só queria seguir o seu sonho, mas agora você só pensa que o sonho que terá que realizar envolve uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e incríveis olhos verdes._

_E você sabe que fará de tudo para consegui-la!_

-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J

**And when she knows**

E quando ela souber

**What she wants from her time**

O que ela quer da sua vida

**And when she wakes up**

E quando ela acordar

**And makes up her mind**

E tomar uma decisão

L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L

_E então_ _você percebe que a sua escolha trará severas conseqüências, mas você não se importa, pois aquele moreno de cabelos despenteados é o cara que veio te trazer a liberdade da sua vida monopolizada, te trazer a vontade de poder lutar contra todas as correntes e que te dará força para as suas escolhas e desejos, sejam eles quais forem...sejam eles com quem forem._

_Pois você sabe que ele só quer te ver feliz. E só quem pode te fazer feliz é ele. _

-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L

**She'll see I'm not so tough**

Ela verá que eu não sou tão rude

**Just because...**

Só por que...

**I'm in love with an uptown girl**

Eu estou apaixonado por uma garota de luxo

J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J

_E os seus amigos começam a falar que você se apaixonou pela ruiva e a sua ficha começa a cair, porque você não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além dela, você faz coisas ilegais por ela, você quebra a cara de um riquinho metido a besta por ela, você mente para ficar com ela, você enfrenta a pior barreira para ficar com ela._

_Como eu poderia dizer que os meus amigos estavam loucos, se o louco era eu?_

-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J

**You know I've seen her in her uptown world**

Você sabe que eu a tenho visto em seu mundo de luxo

**She's getting tired of her high class toys**

Ela está ficando cansada dos seus brinquedos classe alta

**And all her presents from her uptown boys**

E todos os presentes dos seus caras classe alta

**She's got a choice**

Ela tem uma escolha

-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L

_Colocam na minha frente: um castanho de olhos azuis, com seu carro esportivo caríssimo, com atitudes suspeitas e família mais suspeita ainda, com bipolaridade, com seu nariz empinado até o céu, com presentes caros (altamente desnecessários), mania de grandeza... contra um moreno de cabelos despenteados, com os olhos castanho-esverdeados mais lindos que já vira, com a sua moto assustadora, com uma guitarra debaixo do braço, do sorriso magnífico, com os melhores amigos na bagagem e com um beijo com sabor do seu doce preferido._

_Por que as garotas continuam gostando do dinheiro? Bem, que continuem... eu não ligo se elas não preferem qualidade._

-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L

**Uptown girl**

Garota de luxo

**You know I can't afford to buy her pearls**

Você sabe que eu não tenho condições de comprar suas pérolas

**But maybe someday when my ship comes in**

Mas talvez um dia quando minha carreira chegar

**She'll understand what kind of guy I've been**

Ela entenderá que tipo de cara eu tenho sido

**And then I'll win**

E então eu vou ganhar

-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J

_Dentre todo o dinheiro, a chance dela de ser famosa e poder ganhar prestígio, mais dinheiro, carregar jóias pesadas no pescoço, tomar champagne, e andar em carros de luxo e jatos particulares... ela decidiu andar na sua moto, ir ao cinema com você, tomar refrigerante ou cerveja amanteigada, sem se importar se o vestido rasgou por causa do seu cachorro, ou se você não tem dinheiro para levá-la para comer no restaurante mais chique da cidade ou até mesmo se a sua mesada não chegaria perto de você comprar um pé da sandália mais simples dela._

_Mas se isso não parece incomodá-la, por que eu deveria me preocupar? Apesar de tudo, ela trocou tudo o que ela poderia ter...por mim!_

-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J

**And when she's walking**

E quando ela anda

**She's looking so fine**

Ela fica tão bem

**And when she's talking**

E quando ela fala

**She'll say that she's mine**

Ela dirá que é minha

-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L

_Sem qualquer chance de fuga. E isso não é um problema, porque eu não quero fugir._

_Fugir de James Potter não conta nem como último recurso!_

-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L

**Uptown girl**

Garota de luxo

**She's my uptown girl**

Ela é minha garota de luxo

**You know I'm in love with an uptown girl**

Voce sabe que eu estou apaixonado por uma garota de luxo

**My uptown girl**

Minha garota de luxo

**Don't You know I'm in love with an uptown girl?**

Você não sabe que eu estou apaixonado por uma garota de luxo?

**She's my uptown girl!**

Ela é minha garota de luxo!

-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J

_Ela é a minha Lily Evans!_

-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J

* * *

**N/A:**

**Bem, esse daí foi um pequeno prólogo! Essa fic foi desenvolvida depois da minha pessoa ouvir essa música em um Domingo ensolarado, quando o pai desta mesma pessoa tocou no outro cômodo da casa. HeHeHe**

**Eu sempre quis fazer uma fic assim... digo em relação a envolver música, pois música é a minha paixão (tirando os marotos, Edward Cullen, Harry Judd, chocolate e batata frita) e eu resolvi juntar duas paixões em um único lugar! xD Eu também sei que há fics 'musicais' (termo estranho esse), mas eu não podia resistir ao que eu sempre quis auahauhauhauha... eu só espero que isso não seja um problema.**

**Bem, para adiantar, eu digo: sim, contém música e sim, contém uma banda na fic, mas ela (a banda) não é vista como um 'objeto direto' da fic uahuahauhauhauah pois além disso, a trama é outra. Ela é apenas a conseqüência da minha paixão por música e pelo meu desejo de ter uma banda um dia uahauhauha e para o desenvolver da história.**

**Posto o primeiro capítulo caso a fic seja bem recebida uahuahauha Dependendo dos números de reviews e tudo mais. Eu tenho uns bons 9 capítulos prontos, então só depende da recepção dela para os capítulos começarem a vir. Eu estou insegura quanto a isso, porque faz muito tempo que não começo algo novo e, principalmente UA. xD**

/Música: UpTown Girl. Ela pode ser encontrada por vários artistas, mas uma versão bem legal é do Westlife (apesar da original não ser deles)

**Capa da Lily no meu profile. Posto a do James (e assim, sucessivamente) de acordo com as postagens dos capítulos!**

**Beijos!**


	2. Blackheath e Brixton

_Wear them gold and diamond rings  
All them things don't mean a thing,  
Chaperones and limousines,  
Shopping for expensive things,  
I be on the movie screens,  
Magazines and bougie scenes,  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine,  
I'm no queen,I'm no machine._

_(Glamourous, Fergie)_

- Senhorita?

Lily ouviu uma voz muito próxima de seu ouvido, mas resolveu não dar muita atenção e continuou em sua confortável cama, sem se mexer e tentando voltar ao seu sonho tão perfeito que estava tendo até a interrupção. Por Céus, era Domingo e a tranqüilidade do fim de semana era sagrada para ela.

- Senhorita?

Novamente a voz ecoou e, junto dela, uma rajada de luz em seu rosto. Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente, sentindo-os latejar pela dor da claridade. Os verdes-esmeraldas entraram em foco e encararam uma mulher que aparentava seus sessenta anos, com um sorriso bondoso e seus pequenos óculos escorregando pelo seu nariz ao lado de uma grande porta de vidro que dava para uma sacada razoavelmente grande com uma vista maravilhosa.

- Está muito cedo, Madame Pomfrey. - Lily disse puxando o edredom para cobrir seu rosto da claridade e tentar voltar a dormir, mesmo tendo a certeza de que ela não deixaria.

- Senhorita, já são dez horas da manhã e creio que se esqueceu do almoço de negócios de seu pai daqui duas horas e meia.

Lily suspirou derrotada e jogou o edredom para os pés de sua cama, enquanto se sentava. Encarou o seu quarto perfeitamente decorado e chique demais para o gosto dela. Mas o que podia fazer? Sua mãe fez questão de dizer que contratara o melhor e mais caro decorador da Inglaterra para aquilo, não queria decepcioná-la.

- Tudo bem, estou devidamente acordada e já vou descer para o café-da-manhã.

- O café terminou uma hora atrás, Lily. – Madame Pomfrey disse pegando uma bandeja prata da escrivaninha e levando até a cama, com torradas, geléia e um suco de morango. - Sua mãe pediu que eu viesse te acordar e trouxesse para a senhorita e impedir que a cozinha seja atacada pela sua fome matinal e ocupar os cozinheiros.

- Quanta delicadeza a dela. - a ruiva revirou os olhos.

Lily saiu de sua cama e beliscou algumas torradas e bebericou o seu suco, enquanto procurava no armário um vestido "não decotado, abaixo dos joelhos e que te dê um ar de seriedade", como diria a sua mãe. Nos almoços e jantares de negócios de seu pai, era sempre a mesma coisa, já havia se acostumado.

Lily Evans era filha, junto de Petúnia, do mais famoso empresário Richard Evans e da ex-atriz de grande sucesso, Mary Anne Evans. Era nascida em "berço de ouro" e morava em uma mansão em Blackheath, Inglaterra. Lily estudava em Beauxbaton, uma escola apenas para garotas já em seu último ano e Petúnia já formada, fazia diversas fotos e desfilava para famosas grifes, já que não quis ingressar na faculdade... Lily pensava que por influência de sua mãe, que preferia ver as filhas desfilando ou atuando do que trancadas em salas com outras pessoas que poderiam ser más influências, principalmente na faculdade.

Pegou um belo vestido azul claro e foi até o seu banheiro, igualmente luxuoso, e tomou seu demorado banho. Após duas horas, já estava vestida, penteada, com uma leve maquiagem (se estivesse sem, sua mãe enfartaria) e sua delicada sandália branca. Odiava essas reuniões de negócios, pois sempre os convidados traziam seus filhos "artificiais" e suas filhas "nojentinhas"... tudo isso para conseguirem que os filhos conseguissem um bom partido.

- Boa tarde!- ela disse para sua mãe ao chegar à sala de visitas que já estava ocupada por algumas.

- E que tarde, huh?! – Mary Anne respondeu. – Trate de cumprimentar todos os convidados, ok? E Emily já chegou. – Mary disse fazendo uma leva careta.

Essa notícia a alegrou e cumprimentou os convidados, incluindo os pais de que a máscara de felicidade caiu, ela começou a seguir para as grandes portas de vidro que dava acesso aos jardins atrás da mansão, mas uma mão segurou seu ombro, a impedindo.

- Olá!

Lily se virou e encontrou Walden McNair. Era filho de grandes célebres e famosas pessoas no meio executivo de toda a Inglaterra. Se a família de Lily era considerada uma das mais ricas, os McNair eram considerados os donos do dinheiro.

Walden, ou para o gosto de Lily 'apenas McNair', tinha seus cabelos castanho claros, quase loiros e lindos olhos azuis. Ninguém poderia negar a beleza dele, assim como ninguém poderia negar que ele poderia ser tão arrogante quanto seu pai e seu avô junto. A família McNair também tinha negócios com contrabandistas famosos e com a criminalidade inglesa, assim como Walden tinha negócios com corridas ilegais nas ruas de Londres.

- Olá, McNair. - respondeu educamente.

- Eu creio que não tenha me visto no canto da sala e não foi me cumprimentar, então resolvi vir até você.

Ele se aproximou e depositou um beijo na bochecha dela quase delicadamente. Mal sabia ele que ela o tinha visto sim, mas depois dos comentários na noite anterior de Mary Anne Evans, ela gostaria de manter distância dele.

Talvez, se ele não fosse tão errado e tão arrogante e 'nariz empinado', eles poderiam conversar melhor e ela talvez se interessaria por ele. Mas o destino não parecia ir à favor dos dois.

- Desculpe, eu ainda estou sonolenta. - ela sorriu novamente, tentando não parecer falsa.

- Isso nós podemos resolver com uma bebida. - ele piscou para ela. - Esse corredor me parece ótimo para podermos conversar, então eu vou buscar algo para você, enquanto você me espera aqui, ok?

Ela assentiu. McNair parecia feliz e, com um sorriso enorme no rosto e, provavelmente cheio de segundas intenções com aquele corredor vazio, segundo Lily, ela se virou e continuou o seu caminho para fora da mansão. Nada como tentar se desligar dessas festas e de McNair conversando com a melhor amiga.

Conhecia Emily Collen desde criança, quando entraram em Beauxbaton e se tornaram grandes amigas. Mas Emy fora expulsa ano passado da escola depois de ter sido encontrada com um garoto nos terrenos da escola, coisa que era proibida. A entrada de garotos já era proibida, ainda mais se você fosse encontrada aos agarros com ele, já que a disciplina era muito rígida. Teve que se mudar para Hogwarts, uma escola mista em Londres e que não era tão "chique" quanto Beauxbaton, mas tinha uma grande valia, já que você entrava por meio de prova. A mãe de Lily quase teve um troço quando soube da expulsão de Emy e agora via com maus olhos a amizade das duas.

- Graças a Deus, você veio!- Lily disse ao se aproximar da amiga, que se levantou do banco do jardim, sorridente. Emy era uma das mais belas garotas da sociedade, com seus belos cabelos negros, seus olhos misturando um verde com azul.

- Você acha que eu deixaria você sozinha nessas festas insuportáveis que nossos pais adoram dar?

Elas se abraçaram por um período com risadas e piadas sobre as festas e depois se sentaram ao banco, de frente para a piscina.

- Quem é o seu candidato da vez?- Lily perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Papai disse que a família Lestrange estava "interessada em apresentar seu filho para a bela Collen". Céus, aquele Rodolphos é repugnante! Ele é até bonito, mas intragável. E o seu?

-O "menino McNair". Lembra? Aquele gato da outra festa que mergulhou na fonte de entrada depois de levar um fora da Marlene e um empurrão ao mesmo tempo?

- E como esquecer. E a Petúnia?

- Eu ouvi uma conversa dela e de uma das modelos esses dias. Fiquei sabendo que ela anda saindo com um dos fotógrafos, tal de Vernon Dursley. Parece até apaixonada quando fala desse cara.

- Ew, eu sei quem é esse cara. Olha, ele deve ser muito legal, muito simpático e rico, porque justo a sua irmã que conta muito com a aparência e o dinheiro, está saindo com o Vernon 'Leão Marinho' Dursley?! Soa até cômico.

- Leão Marinho? – Lily perguntou.

- Sim. Além de gorduchinho, usa um bigodinho bem feio, se quer saber. Mas como eu disse, ele deve ser bem legal para ser escolhido por Petúnia Evans.

- Ou talvez seja igualmente chato e ela tenha pensado que encontrou o par perfeito, por serem iguais. Bem que a minha mãe poderia passar o McNair para ela e não para mim, pois eu gosto da minha irmã, apesar das brigas, para querer que ela fique com um Leão Marinho

- Mas o McNair não é feio, muito pelo contrário. E combina mais com você do que ela.

- Mas ele é metido demais, vive se achando com aquele carro esportivo dele. Soube do negócio que ele anda investindo? Corridas ilegais de carro em plena Londres.

- Para quem tem no sangue o contrabando, eu não espero muita coisa boa dele. Esse é o problema dele... é um desperdício enorme um gato daquele ser tão desprezível e nojento.

- Andam dizendo por ai que queria virar cantor. Você já ouviu esse cara cantando? É terrível. - Lily meneou a cabeça e riu. - E o Lestrange? Algum contato?

- Bem, a família pretende aparecer hoje para o almoço e a mãe dele parecia muito empolgada conversando com a minha ontem durante o chá. Mas ele parece tão empolgado quanto eu para isso. - Emy suspirou enquanto mexia nas unhas, indiferente.

- O que? Vai me dizer que ele acha que você não é o bastante para o nariz torto dele?

- Não, Lil, ele apenas é louco e maluco por outra garota. - a morena limpou a garganta. Lily a encarou com um ponto de interrogação imenso...será que isso também valeria para a própria Emy?

- E eu conheço essa garota?

- Provavelmente. Ela é uma Black.

- Eu não lembro muito da famíla Black... eu me lembro apenas de uma, acho que se chamava...hmm...Andrômeda?

- Oh não, Andrômeda é o mel em pessoa. Estamos falando sobre a cobra mais venenosa... lembra da Bellatrix?

- Talvez a minha memória tenha preferido apagá-la.

- Ela estuda em Hogwarts, devido ao infeliz mundo pequeno em que vivemos, junto com a irmã dela, Narcisa, e o Sirius. - os olhos de Emy pareceram sair de foco rapidamente. Lily franziu o cenho.

- Sirius? Você já comentou sobre ele antes, não?!

Emy se remexeu desconfortavelmente no banco e depois sorriu.

- Falando em tudo isso, e principalmente sobre cantar - o que eu espero que o McNair desista -, eu tenho um convite para te fazer.

- Você quer formar uma banda?- Lily perguntou sarcástica.

- Não. Vai ter uma festa no Sábado que vem em Hogwarts e vai ser perfeita. A divulgação está ótima e será imperdível. Vamos?

- Eu não sei se a minha mãe vai deixar, Emy. Você sabe como a Mary Anne é.

- Ela não precisa saber aonde você vai. Vamos, Lily, por favor. Você não vai se arrepender.

- Emy, você sabe que eu nunca fui a uma festa desse tipo, não sabe? – a ruiva disse envergonhada. - Tirando os milhares de bailes de debutantes ou nas festas familiares que Beauxbaton promove.

- Mais uma desculpa para você ir. Eu também nunca havia ido até entrar em Hogwarts. São super animadas, nada de músicas orquestradas, nada de riquinho metido a besta, nada de cabelo lambido e ternos caros.

- Isso até parece o Paraíso. - Lily disse sorrindo, enquanto imaginava uma verdadeira festa de escola, sem aquela frescura que a cercava sempre. – Como fazemos?

- Já avisei meu pai que a escola dará uma festa e ele deixou pegar o carro. Está tudo ao nosso favor, Lily Evans... e você vai conhecer uma verdadeira festa!

- Maravilha! – a ruiva disse abrindo mais o sorriso e parecendo enigmática.

* * *

Em Brixton...

- Cara, quebraram as minhas baquetas da sorte!

Os outros três garotos se viraram para o moreno e o encararam segurar os pedaços das baquetas como se fossem as coisas mais valiosas do mundo.

- Sirius, são só baquetas que você usou no nosso primeiro show, não são exatamente "da sorte".

- Claro que são, James. Elas nunca quebraram, sempre que eu as usei, nós tivemos sucessos nas apresentações.

James Potter, um moreno de óculos, cabelos despenteados, olhos castanhos esverdeados e que segurava uma guitarra revirou os olhos e meneou a cabeça.

- Explica para ele, Remus. – James pediu.

Um dos garotos, Remus John Lupin, com cabelos castanhos bem claros, olhos azulados e parecendo o mais calmo de todos tirou sua atenção também de sua guitarra e se virou para trás.

- Se nós fizemos sucessos durante todas as nossas apresentações, não foi por suas baquetas mágicas e sim pelo nosso talento. Já discutimos isso desde que você começou com essa sua história bizarra.

- Ah, você dizendo isso sai um tanto quanto brega demais. – Sirius Black, o moreno que tinhas seus cabelos caindo pelos olhos acinzentados ficou com o semblante sério e contrariado. – Vocês não entendem.

- Pegue essas e vai continuar a treinar, porque aquela sua virada no meio da música dois ´tá estranha. – O último deles, Peter Pettigrew, com seus cabelos loiros escuros e com olhos azuis, passou duas novas baquetas para Sirius e depois pegou seu baixo novamente.

- Certo, só porque eu quero muito não errar na abertura da festa. - Sirius pegou as baquetas novas um pouco contrariado.

- Já pensaram se Umbrigde fosse diretora ainda? Quando os alunos nos escolhessem para tocar, ela faria questão de mandar nos matar. - Remus comentou.

- Não nos lembre desse passado negro, Remus.

- Passado negro só se for para ela, né, James. Acho que nenhuma pessoa nesse mundo sofreu tanto na nossa mão quanto ela. – Peter disse se sentando em um sofá velho e colocando os pés apoiados em uma caixa em sua frente.

- Talvez só o Ranhoso.

- Ranhoso nem conta mais, já virou parte de cada um de nós zuar a cara daquele idiota. – James disse dando um acorde na sua guitarra e fazendo todos tamparem os ouvidos rapidamente, enquanto o som irritante ecoou pelas caixas acústicas e quase estouraram os ouvidos presentes. – É, eu acho que ainda não está afinado. – ele disse sorrindo sem graça.

A pequena porta do sótão foi aberta e uma mulher entrou com uma bandeja empanturrada de bolachas e suco. James, ao ver a mãe com certa dificuldade, foi ajudá-la a entrar com as mãos ocupadas.

- Senhora P. , adivinhou que eu estava morrendo de fome.- Sirius se levantou da bateria e atacou as bolachas.

- Vocês estão aqui desde ás nove da manhã... e já são quase uma hora da tarde, não é a toa que esteja.

- Temos que ensaiar toda essa semana, Dumbledore liberou a festa da semana que vem para tocarmos.

- Só espero que não se esqueça das suas lições, James Potter. – Dorea Potter disse se virando rapidamente para o filho.

- Ah, mãe, qual é? Eu nunca deixo de fazer, você sabe, somos os alunos mais inteligentes daquela escola.

- E os com mais detenções também. – ela completou. – O seu pai fica orgulhoso das suas brincadeiras, mas a sua mãe não. Falando em mãe, Sirius, sua mãe ligou atrás de você agora a pouco.

- Essa mulher não me deixa em paz. Disse que eu estava aqui?

Dorea sorriu

- Disse que você passou por aqui. Mas não fique fugindo da sua mãe, Sirius, eu sei que você não gosta dela, mas também não precisa maltratá-la.

- Maltratá-la? Ela é quem me maltrata.

O som de um celular começou a tocar, interrompendo a conversa. James tirou o aparelho do bolso e suspirou fundo quando viu quem era.

- Droga, é a Dorcas de novo.

- É só não atender. - Remus disse

- Se eu não atender, ela vai ficar ligando a tarde inteira.

James abriu o celular e atendeu.

- Olá, Dorcas... Sim, e com você?... Hoje não vai dar, tenho ensaio com os ca... Não por isso... Isso é só fofoca, Dorcas... Sim... Não, hoje não vai dar mesmo... Amanhã depois da aula? Bem, amanhã nós vamos ensaiar de novo... Pode ir, eu nunca te impediria... – James olhou para o celular indignado. – Ela desligou na minha cara.

- Deve ser o terceiro fora que você deu na garota, claro que ela vai desligar na sua cara. – Sirius concluiu.

- Se ela tivesse entendido no primeiro, não seria necessário levar três.

- Vocês maltratam muito essas garotas que ficam atrás de vocês.

- Claro que não, Tia P. Nós somos educados, saímos com algumas e damos atenção sempre quando querem conversar, mas elas nunca entendem quando damos os foras nelas. – Remus disse levantando os ombros em sinal de profunda dúvida.

– Acham a maior injustiça da história. – Sirius continuou.

- Ninguém mandou vocês serem os caras mais gatos da escola. – ela disse piscando para eles e saiu do sótão da casa dos Potter.

James, Remus, Sirius e Peter formavam "os marotos". Eram conhecidos por toda Hogwarts tanto por suas belezas quanto por suas marotagens. Eram amigos desde que entraram para a escola e desde então nunca mais se separaram. Com as mesmas vontades de terem uma banda, eles estudaram e se aperfeiçoaram cada vez mais e formaram a banda pouco tempo atrás. Ela ainda não tinha nome certo e começava a fazer pequenas apresentações alguns meses atrás, mas sendo clichê demais ou sem criatividade, todos chamavam como "Marauders".

- E aqui temos o James solteiro novamente. – Remus disse dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- Eu não tinha nenhum compromisso com ela. – ele reclamou guardando o celular no bolso.

- Então você esqueceu de avisá-la. A menina espalhava por toda Hogwarts que vocês namoravam.

- Por que você nunca me avisou isso, Sirius?

- Pensei que vocês estivessem mesmo.

- Eu só sai com ela duas vezes em toda a minha vida, como eu poderia estar namorando ela? Deve ser por isso que a Smith não aceitou meu convite para ir à festa. Sem contar que estou muito bem solteiro, obrigado... não estou nem um pouco a fim de namorar no momento, da última vez que isso aconteceu, quase fiquei sem a orelha direita.

- É mesmo. A Dunsten chegou a encostar a faca. – Sirius caiu na risada junto com os amigos, enquanto James cruzava os braços e revirava os olhos. – Isso porque você só falou que ia ao Três Vassouras, imagina se descobre que você beijou a Nickolson uma semana antes? – e mais risadas.

- Vocês riem, porque não estavam no meu lugar, com uma faca na sua orelha.

- Aquela Dunsten era louca. Aliás, todas as que você já arranjou nunca deram certo com a gente, já reparou? – Remus perguntou.

- O James tem um mau gosto do caramba. – Peter disse terminando as últimas bolachas.

- A questão é que eu não perco as amizades se começo a namorar, mas elas insistem em grudar em mim, enquanto eu quero passar um tempo ensaiando ou sair com vocês.

- Nós também te amamos, James. – Sirius disse piscando meigamente.

* * *

Lily bateu a porta do quarto e a trancou. Do jeito que conhecia a mãe, era capaz dela subir e vir discutir pelos maus modos. Mas quem se importava com os maus modos agora? Sentia que sua cabeça iria explodir de tanta dor e queria gritar de raiva.

Sua mãe não tinha o direito de falar para Walden McNair vir buscá-la no dia seguinte e levá-la para a escola naquele estúpido carro esportista conversível.

- Eu fiz de tudo para fugir desse cara durante todo o almoço e durante toda a tarde. Por que, justo na hora em que ele ia embora, a minha mãe teve aquela idéia? Estava quase livre.

Ela deu um murro no travesseiro, mas era tão macio que sua raiva mal pode ser extravasada. Ficou socando com as duas mãos agora para ver se aquilo melhoraria seu estado, mas só a deixava com mais ódio por não conseguir destruir.

- Quase... – ela deu um murro. -... livre! - e deu outro murro. Se sentou na cama e fechou os olhos, querendo restabelecer a calma. – Acho melhor ir dormir e agüentar as conseqüências amanhã.

Logo vestiu o pijama, já estava deitada em sua cama com dossel transparente e seus olhos se fechavam lentamente.

Acordou com uma voz abafada. Mas se ela abrisse a porta, perceberia que sua mãe berrava do outro lado, pois esta estava trancada.

- _Abra essa porta, Lily Evans_! – a voz abafada da mãe acordava a filha de pouco em pouco.

Sabendo que a mãe não desistiria, levantou e foi até a porta, a abrindo.

- Obrigado por me despertar desse modo tão gentil. – ela disse sarcástica, mas sua mãe não pareceu perceber.

- Você tem que ir com o melhor dos seus uniformes. Claro que você não tem nenhum que desagrade, mas quero que vá com a saia preta ao invés da quadriculada. – Mary invadiu o quarto da filha, indo direto ao closet e procurando pelos cabides. – Quero que use a blusa branca de botões com apenas o símbolo da escola, ok? Caso ele decida ir te buscar também e te levar para almoçar, ninguém saberá onde você estuda e isso evita seqüestros.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Eu não vou sair para almoçar com ele.

- Não seja pessimista, Lily. É claro que ele vai chamar, não precisa se preocupar.

- Eu estou sendo positiva quanto a isso e não pessimista.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso? – Mary apareceu no quarto com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e com as mãos na cintura. Lily sempre teve medo dessa pose desde que era criança.

- Nada, nada.

- Eu acho bom mesmo. Bem, aqui está a sua saia e a blusa. Ah, use a bota ao invés do sapato, pois você fica mais sexy.

- Eu não quero ficar sexy para ele! – Lily disse arregalando os olhos.

- Eu acho que exagerei na pronuncia. Ok, com a bota, você fica mais linda do que já é. Estamos te esperando para o café, não demore.

E assim como entrou, Mary saiu como um raio, deixando Lily sozinha. Depois de fazer sua higiene e se trocar, desceu para a sala de jantar, onde estava servido um farto café da manhã. Seu pai estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa, como sempre, comia uma torrada e lia o jornal; Mary já ocupava seu lado direito e se servia de chá e Petúnia derramava chocolate por suas panquecas.

- Bom dia. – ela disse ao se sentar ao lado de Petúnia.

- Bom dia. – todos responderam. – O que achou do almoço ontem, querida? – Richard perguntou sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- A mesma coisa de sempre. – respondeu de mau humor.

- Não fale assim com o seu pai. – Mary alertou a ruiva.

- Deixe ela, Mary. – Richard disse abaixando o jornal e sorrindo para a filha. – Aposto que está assim por causa do McNair, huh?!

- É tão bom ter um pai compreensível como você. – ela disse sorrindo de volta.

- Oras, vocês falam como se McNair a levar para a escola seja algo ruim.

- Não é algo ruim, mas está evidente que a Lily não queira. Você pensou nisso, Mary?

- Francamente, Richard! É claro que ela quer. E já está mais do que na hora dela começar a sair com os rapazes, não acha?

- Sim, eu acho, mas com rapazes com quem ela queira se relacionar.

- Mas ela quer se relacionar com ele.

- Ela quer ou você quer que ela se relacione com ele?- Richard perguntou voltando sua atenção para o jornal.

- Eu nunca disse que queria. – Lily disse.

- Mas também nunca disse que não queria. – Petúnia disse entrando na conversa.

- Exato!- Mary disse sorrindo para Petúnia.

- Porque nunca quiseram a minha opinião sobre isso. E você nunca veio me perguntar se eu gostaria.

- Se a sua vida amorosa depender das suas vontades, creio que ficará mais empacada do que uma mula. – Petúnia disse venenosa e com um sorriso sonso nos finos lábios rosados.

- Antes isso do que apenas ter as minhas fotos publicadas nas revistas mais famosas, porque beija o fotógrafo Dursley!

- Chega, mocinha. Eu não sei de onde está tirando essa má educação com a sua família, mas eu me recuso que estraguem meu café da manhã. – Mary quase gritava, enquanto mirava Lily raivosa.

- Ótimo. Eu termino o meu café na cozinha.

Lily se levantou, pegou seu prato com panquecas e se dirigiu até a porta atrás de seu pai que dava à cozinha.

- Volte para a mesa, Lily Evans! – ela escutou a mãe dizer, mas não deu nenhum passo para trás.

- Pare com isso, Mary Anne! Deixe a menina em paz. Santo Cristo. – Richard disse parecendo bravo.

Chegando à cozinha, a ruiva largou o prato no balcão e se sentou no banco, enfiando metade de uma panqueca na boca e cruzando os braços e balançando a perna nervosamente. Agradeceu pela cozinha estar vazia... normalmente os cozinheiros, as faxineiras e Madame Pomfrey gostavam de comer nos jardins.

Mal terminou o café, escutou a campainha soando. Bateu a testa no balcão três vezes seguida. Era hora. Saiu da cozinha, passando pela mesa que estava minutos antes que só era ocupada por Petúnia e foi para a sala de visitas, encontrando Walden McNair todo pomposo como sempre e com um sorriso enorme conversando com o casal Evans.

- Ah, aqui está ela. – Mary disse indo até a filha e a puxando pela sala.

- Bom dia, Lily.

- Bom dia, McNair– ela repetiu de mau gosto.

- Pode me chamar de Walden. – o moreno disse sorrindo mais ainda. Simpático, mas mesmo assim continuava metido até o último fio de cabelo.

- Obrigada pela autorização, McNair.

Lily sentiu um pequeno beliscão nas costas de sua mãe e respirou fundo. Como odiava aquilo.

- Eu vou pegar a minha bolsa no escritório e já podemos ir. – a ruiva se distanciou e foi rumo ao escritório, onde sempre deixava seu material para estudar. Assim que voltava para a sala de visitas, encontrou seu pai no corredor.

- Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso se não quiser, Lil. Sua mãe...

- Tudo bem, sem preocupações. Eu vou deixar que ele me leve para a escola, mas isso não é um encontro ou algo do tipo, não é?! – ela perguntou incerta.

-Claro que não. Mas papai pode tirá-lo daqui a pontapés, se você pedir. – Richard piscou para a filha que apenas sorriu e o abraçou forte.

- É melhor eu deixá-lo me levar e assim a mamãe não fica reclamando nos meus ouvidos depois.

Richard passou suas mãos pelo cabelo da filha, suspirando.

- Eu vou ter uma conversinha com a sua mãe. Ela não pode interferir na sua vida assim. Você sabe, seus avôs eram muito conservadores e a educaram com muita rigidez, não é de se esperar outra coisa na educação dela com vocês.

- Mas ela só é assim, porque Petúnia a deixou controlar antes. E agora ela pensa que eu também tenho que ser controlada.

- E eu me sinto orgulhoso por você ter essa força de vontade, de ir atrás do que você quer e tentar enfrentá-la. Mas só não quero ver duas das três mulheres que eu amo brigando por isso.

- Não precisa temer por isso. Afinal, é a minha mãe e eu a respeito, além de amá-la também.

- Hey, Lily. Vamos, senão vocês perdem o horário. – Mary disse aparecendo no corredor e fazendo sinais para a filha.

- Até mais tarde. – ela disse para o pai.

Depois de se despedir rapidamente da mãe, Lily saia da mansão dos Evans com passos largos e apressados, enquanto Walden tentava alcançá-la. Ela parou ao lado da porta do passageiro Viper Venom vermelho dele "Esse carro vermelho não combina comigo e com os meus cabelos". Walden se aproximou e abriu a porta para ela, ainda com aquele sorriso irritante.

Ela se sentou no estofado de couro e se acomodou, enquanto ele entrava no carro e ligava o som. Apesar de tudo, ele tinha os mesmos gostos musicais dela... pelo menos não teria que ir até Beauxbaton ouvindo qualquer tralha.

- Podemos ir? – ele perguntou dando a partida no carro. Lily consultou o relógio.

- Éramos para estar longe daqui, na verdade.

- Me desculpe, não gostaria de te atrasar. Sua mãe pediu que eu estivesse aqui ás oito.

- Deveria ouvir menos o que ela fala. - ela resmungou apoiando o cotovelo na porta, olhando tediosa a paisagem em sua volta.

- Eu gosto da sua mãe. Sempre foi muito legal comigo. – ele olhou no espelho retrovisor e passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo negro e se virando para ela, sorrindo.

- Claro, ela está louca que algo aconteça entre nós. – ela respondeu ignorando aquela tentativa de charme dele.

-Seria ótimo! – ele riu e piscou para ela. Lily revirou os olhos quando ele voltou sua atenção para o trânsito. – E então, Lily, o que fará esse Sábado? Algum compromisso?

- Sim!

- Sim? Sua mãe disse que estava livre. – ele franziu a testa sem olhar para ela.

- Ela ainda não sabe do meu compromisso.

- E que compromisso é esse?

- Uma festa.

- Festa? – ele franziu mais a testa e a encarou quando pararam em um farol. – Não recebi nenhum convite de festa. Debutante? Ou de dezessete anos de algum cara?

- Não é nada relacionado à sociedade.

- E que festa é essa? De Beauxbaton?

- Também não.

- E então...? – ele perguntou confuso, voltando a prestar atenção no trânsito.

- Afinal, por que toda essa curiosidade sobre a minha festa? – ela disse contornando o assunto. Não poderia dizer a verdade para ele, pois era capaz de sua mãe ficar sabendo.

- Bem, eu iria te convidar para sair. Jantar.

- Hm. Que pena. – ela mentiu perfeitamente.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Lily... poderíamos marcar para o Domingo, o que acha? Talvez um almoço.

Lily olhou para os lados, rapidamente, como se a escapatória fosse surgir de repente voando.

- Err... eu já combinei de almoçar com a Emy.

- Você anda muito ocupada, Lily Evans. Nem um tempinho para mim? A Emy pode esperar, não?

- Não! – ela disse decidida, tentando mostrar que o papo havia acabado.

- Ok. Estou percebendo que vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava. – ele sorriu sem graça. – Tudo bem, marcamos algo na outra semana então.

A ruiva respirou aliviada e não conversaram mais até chegarem a Beauxbaton, tirando a parte em que ela quase bateu nele quando ele iria subir o capô naquele frio. Ele estacionou o carro na frente da escola, mais parecia um palacete, e já colocou a bolsa nos ombros, querendo sair logo do carro.

- Espera. – ele pediu, segurando o braço dela. Lily se virou para ele.

- Sim?

- Posso vir te buscar?

Ela segurou o ímpeto de rir. Com certeza, aquilo era combinado com a sua mãe, não era possível.

- Hoje eu tenho atividade extracurricular. Se quiser, pode vir me buscar às quatro. – ela sorriu.

- Combinado. – ele sorriu de volta e Lily saiu do carro rapidamente, fechando a porta e vendo o carro de Walden se afastar.

- Pena que a minha mãe esqueceu de avisar que minhas atividades extracurriculares são só de quarta-feira.

Ela abriu mais o sorriso que se tornou quase maquiavélico.

* * *

**N/A:** **/entra olhando para os lados/ Oi? HeHeHe Aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Particularmente, eu não gosto dele...me parece tãão chichê ;/ mas ele é uma introdução, é obrigatório vir, não? xD Meus capítulos favoritos são com James e Lily...odeio ter que escreve-los assim , separados. Ok, mas no próximo isso mudará ;) **

**Obrigada às reviews lindas de vocÊs, aos comentários via msn também e até e-mail eu recebi, que lindo! Obrigada, vocês são uns amores! ;D**

**Reviews sem profile e e-mail: **

**Thaty ~~ **_Aah, ama as minhas fics? UAHUAHAUhAUhUahA nossa, eu me achei agora, sério mesmo! X_x Espero que você também goste desta e que continue acompanhando. Reviews serão sempre bem vindas ;D Beijoss!_

_**Camila** ~~ Aqui está o começo dela! Como eu disse ali em cima, esse capítulo não é muito do meu gosto e nem muito bom, mas os próximos estão mais diferentes, pelo meu ponto de vista! uahauhauhauh_

**As respostas para os logados já esperam por vocês, assim como os e-mails que eu recebi. Preciso dizer que amay de novo? AMAY! ;B Ah...quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem os capitulos ^^ Isso não é chantagem, é apenas um jeito de avisar o quanto vocês me motivam! ;DD**

**Capa do James no Profile!**

**E aqui vai um Sneak Peak (pretendo fazer isso sempre, já que estou bem adiante na fic!):**

_"__- Ah, mesmo assim. Ruiva? Nunca me chamou atenção, parece muito artificial. _

_- Eu aposto vinte libras que você vai gostar. – James se aproximou e ofereceu a mão._

_- Apostado!_

_- Ótimo. Estava mesmo querendo comprar umas baquetas novas."_

_x-x_

_"__- O que você gostaria de beber? – ele perguntou a encarando e após um relance de luz do globo pendurado no teto, ele pode constatar que ela tinha belos olhos verdes._

_- Hmm, er, eu não conheço muito bem as bebidas que estão aqui. _

_- Jura? – ele perguntou um pouco surpreso. Ela mirou o chão, sem graça, e sorriu. – Ok, sem problemas. Sendo assim, devo te apresentar para a melhor bebida que temos aqui."_

_x-x_

_" - Se segure em mim. – ele disse parecendo ler seus pensamentos. Ele virou a chave e o ronco da moto ecoou pela rua. Aquilo mais parecia um tiranossauro do que uma moto. Lily colocou as mãos na cintura dele levemente e apenas segurou com um pouco mais de força na camisa dele. Ela o ouviu rindo e, logo depois, as mãos de James seguraram as suas e puxaram seus braços para frente e entrelaçando suas mãos na barriga dele, a fazendo ficar completamente grudada nele."_


	3. 20 libras mais pobre

**Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer.  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind.**  
**_I'm in love_**

Lily ria gostosamente do desenho que passava na televisão. Sua risada ecoava pelos corredores da mansão silenciosa. Chegou a engasgar com a pipoca que comia, mas continuou rindo. A melhor coisa que ela andava fazendo muito era acordar de Sábado, como aquele dia, e ir direto para a sala de televisão assistir uns bons desenhos. Tirava todo o peso da escola, de sua mãe e sua irmã.

De repente, o desenho se tornou mulheres magras e de lingeries em uma passarela. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Petúnia com o controle remoto em mãos. Lily respirou fundo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela perguntou para a irmã que se sentava na poltrona preferida de Richard.

- Vendo o meu desfile. Logo mais, eu apareço.

- Você tem uma televisão no seu quarto, porque não assiste lá? Além do mais, isso é reprise.

- Aqui é bem melhor. E sendo reprise ou não, eu vou assistir. – Petúnia se virou para ela e sorriu cinicamente.

- Idiota!

Lily se levantou do sofá e saía da sala, quando Petúnia a chamou de volta.

- É melhor você não me xingar mais, irmãzinha. Se eu contar para a mamãe, seu castigo será maior.

- E por um acaso estou de castigo? – Lily perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Não, mas eu creio que em breve ficará. Ela recebeu um telefonema da casa dos McNair. – Petúnia gargalhou e voltou a olhar para a televisão. O coração de Lily acelerou.

- Droga!- praguejou, se virando e pensando se poderia ir até o seu quarto e se trancar antes que Mary a encontrasse no meio do corredor.

- LILY EVANS!

Assim que ouviu sua mãe gritar, ela desatou a correr rumo às escadas que a levariam até o seu quarto. Mas qual foi a sua surpresa em deparar com Mary nas escadas, esperando por ela?

- Ah, aí está você. – ela disse com um tom severo na voz.

- Vim correndo quando te ouvi chamar. – ela mentiu.

- O que significa você dizer ao Walden que sairia às quatro horas da tarde da segunda-feira, quando você só tem aulas extracurriculares de quarta-feira?

- Eu...

- Você fez o garoto esperar pela sua saída por uma hora, Lily. Uma hora! O que te deu?

- Mary? – as duas se viraram para a porta de entrada onde estava Richard com a velha pasta de trabalho e com o semblante cansado. – Mary, por que pegar tanto no pé da garota?

- Richard, Lily mentiu para o rapaz, causando constrangimento tanto para ele quanto para nós. Fez o garoto ir até Beauxbaton e esperar por uma hora, enquanto ela estava aqui, provavelmente rindo à custa dele.

- E?

- E? E? Ora, Richard, seja racional. Não vê em que a nossa caçula está se tornando?

- Em que, Mary Anne? – ele perguntou cansado.

- Em uma "qualquer". Essas garotas de outro nível, abaixo de nós. Isso está lamentável, Richard. Se Beauxbaton não está adiantando, a melhor escolha será mandá-la para um colégio interno, assim ela terá que acatar com as regras e a disciplina, sem correr risco de qualquer desvio.

- Seus pais te colocaram em um colégio interno.

- Sim, eles colocaram.

- E aqui na minha frente está o resultado de tal ato, certo?

- Sim! – Mary disse orgulhosa.

- Me desculpe, eu não farei isso com a minha filha. – Richard disse passando um dos braços pelos ombros de Lily, que apenas ouvia a conversa, sorrindo. – Como foi seu começo de Sábado, querida?- ele perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Foi ótimo. Você perdeu uma maratona dos desenhos. – ela disse, enquanto era guiada por ele para o escritório.

- No próximo eu tentarei não ter trabalho de última hora.

Os dois entraram no escritório e Richard fechou a porta. Foi em direção de sua mesa e abriu a pasta, tirando diversos papéis de dentro.

- Não dê ouvidos para sua mãe quando ela começar com essa besteira de "educação ideal para uma garota da sociedade", Lil. – ele disse notando a ruiva cabisbaixa. – Ela pensa que está certa na maioria das vezes, que sabe distinguir o que se deve fazer, por isso acha que você deveria tomar a mesma educação dela. Mas ela esquece que ela também não gostava disso. Era igual a você.

- Jura?

- Sim. Mary era terrível, se me permite dizer. Ia contra os princípios dos pais, então decidiram que deveriam mandá-la para um internato. Como vê, eles não poderiam ficar mais orgulhosos do trabalho de lá. Mary se tornou outra pessoa. Eu a conheci antes e fiquei chocado quando vi a mudança... mas o que eu poderia fazer? Era (e sou) apaixonado por essa mulher. – ele sorriu nostálgico.

- Você nunca me contou isso.

- Achei que era desnecessário, mas como eu ando percebendo que sua mãe anda se descontrolando, resolvi te alertar. Ela é mãe agora e sabe o que deseja para a filha... talvez não deseje que você seja como ela era antes do internato. Só Deus sabe o que sua mãe aprontava e eu acho que ela quer evitar que você faça as mesmas coisas.

- Eu não faria nada que me colocasse em riscos ou que fosse contra os meus princípios. E eu não sou uma louca qualquer.

- Eu sei que não, filha. – Richard disse se sentando e procurando por algo entre os papéis.

- Falando nisso... Pai, eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

- Hmm

- Emy me convidou para uma festa.

- Hmm

- E é hoje. E eu queria saber se eu tenho a permissão para ir.

Richard levantou os olhos da mesa e encarou a filha.

- Que festa?

- Bem, uma festa da... da escola dela.

- Hogwarts, certo?

- Isso.

Richard largou todos os papéis e apoiou as mãos na mesa, pensativo.

- Hogwarts. Uma escola de ótimo conceito, porém, mista. – dizia para si. – Você sabe que as festas de lá não são iguais a que você está acostumada, certo?

- Sim.

- Que haverá outro tipo de música, outro tipo de bebida e muitos garotos?

- Creio que sim.

- E você não se importa?

- Não. – ela disse pensativa.

- Bem, então não vejo problema em você ir.

Lily sorriu e saiu correndo, abraçando o pai.

- Obrigada, pai.

- Mas quero você em casa às duas horas. – Lily arregalou os olhos surpresa.

- Me dará o mesmo horário de retorno da Petúnia?

- Acho que você merece. – ele sorriu.

- Ah, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. Mas, e a mamãe? Eu não consegui falar com ela sobre isso durante toda a semana, ela iria me barrar.

- Pode ficar tranqüila que com a sua mãe eu me entendo.

- Sabia que não há pai no mundo melhor do que o meu?

- Tenho uma leve impressão que não.

Lily riu junto com Richard e saiu do escritório correndo para o seu quarto e avisar Emy que a festa estava combinada.

Durante toda a tarde, passou trancada e vasculhando o closet.

- O que as pessoas costumam usar em uma festa assim?

Lily tirou metade do seu guarda-roupa e jogou na cama. Ficou vasculhando entre muitos vestidos (e muitos não usados ainda) e não conseguia achar nada adequado para uma festa de escola como Hogwarts. Já assistira vários filmes adolescentes com festas e aquilo parecia ótimo. Sentia seu coração falhar uma batida toda vez que pensava que iria a uma festa de verdade. Para qualquer um isso seria idiota, mas para ela era uma espécie de libertação do seu mundo de "cristais e dinheiro".

Após muito tempo, ela achou uma saia e uma blusa que combinariam perfeitamente com a sua bota (que sua mãe dizia sexy) e ainda estava parecida com uma garota normal e não aquela Barbie que a faziam.

Perto das nove horas, Emy chegou a sua casa e se deparou com uma Lily totalmente desconhecida.

- Ok!- ela disse quando entrou no quarto da amiga. – Você está vestida simplesmente como uma garota e continua a mais linda de todas. Me passa a sua receita?

- Por favor, Emy. Se olha no espelho e depois comente. – a ruiva disse terminando de arrumar o cabelo. – Estamos atrasadas?

- Não, em cima da hora, eu diria. Se já está pronta, podemos ir.

- Você encontrou com a minha mãe lá embaixo?

- Não. Só vi o seu pai no hall, lendo jornal perto da porta.

- Então está me esperando para sair. Espero não esbarrar com a Mary Anne no caminho até lá.

As duas saíram do quarto e foram apressadas para as escadas. Desceram sem nenhum problema ou sinal de Mary e Richard continuava lendo o seu jornal, sentado em uma das poltronas, perto da porta. Levantou o olhar ao perceber a presença das duas.

- Está linda, filha. – ele disse ao se levantar, sorrindo. – Então já sabe: às duas horas em casa.

- Pode deixar, Sr. Evans. Estaremos aqui na hora. – Emy disse

- Certo. Se divirtam e boa festa. E juízo.

Elas acenaram e saíram pela porta que Richard abriu e fechou logo a saída das duas.

- Eu ouvi as vozes da Lily e da Emy? – Mary perguntou do alto da escada. Vestia seu robe e parecia que já ia se deitar.

- Sim, ouviu. Elas saíram.

- E para onde, Richard? Ás nove da noite? – ela perguntou olhando o grande relógio na parede do hall.

- Foram para uma festa. – ele respondeu subindo a escada.

- Que festa? Não estou sabendo de festa alguma... recebemos algum convite por acaso?

- Mary, tente relaxar hoje, sim? É Sábado, deixa a sua filha se divertir.

- Mas, Richard...

- Sem discussões Mary Anne. – Richard encerrou a conversa e passou por ela, lhe dando um beijo e sorrindo. – Você parece cansada, vamos para o quarto.

x-x

-... e então ele respirou fundo e soltou "quer ir na festa comigo?". Ele nem precisava perguntar. – Emy dizia enquanto levava as duas para a festa.

- E como conheço você, fez um drama primeiro, certo?

- Com certeza. Fiquei olhando para ele durante uns bons segundos e vendo que ele ficava desesperado e ansioso. Não tem como falar "não" para Benjy Fenwick. Você verá, ele é lindo.

- Deve ser ótimo estudar em uma escola mista. – Lily disse pesarosa. – Vou terminar Beauxbaton e nunca me convidaram para uma festa na escola. E isso seria bastante constrangedor se alguma garota fizesse isso também.

- Quando você entrar nessa festa terá tantos pedidos, Lily Evans. Não me lembro de ter visto uma ruiva por lá até hoje... sem contar que você tem uma beleza rara.

- Você diz isso por que passou por isso, certo? Lembro das suas histórias sobre a primeira semana lá. Como era o nome daquele garoto lindo e metido que dá em cima de você até hoje?

- Sirius Black. – Emy disse revirando os olhos. – Chegou a me chamar para ir à festa, mas não. Eu tenho amor a minha reputação e não quero virar uma das "Maníacas por Sirius Black".

- E por que você acha que viraria uma? – Lily perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo maliciosa.

- Oras, os boatos que correm pela escola me parecem verdadeiros. Quem resiste a um cara lindo, que beija bem e é super educado e atencioso quando você é uma das vítimas?

- Não me parece uma perda de tempo e parece que vale a pena.

- Lily, eu me sinto tão suja perto da sua inocência. Ele só é assim quando você pode dar para o ele o que ele quer, entende? Depois de ter o que quer, ele nem te olha mais, se quer saber.

A ruiva preferiu não tocar mais nesse assunto. Dez minutos depois, Lily se viu parada diante de Hogwarts. Era um enorme prédio, com outros alguns espalhados pelo terreno. Nunca havia visto a tal escola, mas sentiu uma enorme vontade de poder se mudar para lá.

Emy estacionou o carro e as duas saíram, encarando o prédio da escola. Via por cima do grande muro de tijolos, luzes de todas as cores e a música alta. Isso pareceu instigar Lily cada vez mais. Como podia ser tão alheia a essas coisas? As festas que costumava ir era até perigoso você comentar do vestido horrível de alguém e as pessoas ouvirem de tão "quase" silenciosas que eram.

- Preparada? Quando você entrar, não verá as pessoas dançando valsa. – Emy disse risonha.

- Mais do que preparada.

Elas atravessaram a rua e passaram pelos grandes portões de ferro com um grande "H" incrustado. Ao lado da calçada, os jardins completavam o cenário, com diversos bancos (alguns ocupados) e luminárias.

- Pelo visto, nós chegamos antes dos meninos tocarem. – Emy comentou quando a música trocou.

- Que meninos?

- A banda que o Sirius faz parte. Toca bateria.

- Ele toca em uma banda? E é o baterista? Existe cara mais perfeito nessa escola além dele?

- É uma banda bem legal. Tocam diversas músicas, dão uma modificada, trazendo as músicas para o rock atual. E você está se deixando levar só pelas qualidades dele, ruiva.

Elas desviaram do prédio principal, onde ficavam as salas de aula, e caminharam para a sua esquerda, onde o som vinha de um dos prédios anexos. Havia grande movimentação na porta e ao redor, pelo visto elas chegaram no horário certo.

Lily sentiu muitos olhares caírem sobre si durante toda a caminhada até o prédio. Não estava tão acostumada com olhares indagadores desse jeito antes. Preferiu andar de cabeça baixa e evitar aqueles julgamentos que, ela sabia, estava tendo. Assim que se deu conta, entraram no grande salão. Estava parcialmente iluminado, esfumaçado e tinha um cheiro adocicado. Viu um palco do lado direito e ficou encarando o globo brilhante no teto.

- Olá, Emy. – um garoto moreno com belos olhos azuis apareceu ao lado de Lily.

- Olá, Benjy. Pensei que te encontraria só mais tarde. – a morena disse tentando ver as horas em seu relógio, mas estava muito escuro para isso.

- Não vim até aqui te roubar. – ele sorriu e Lily percebeu que a amiga estava certa sobre ele. Era realmente lindo. – Só te cumprimentar. Me falaram que você havia entrado, junto com uma ruiva. – ele se virou para ela. – Benjy Fenwick. – ele pegou a mão dela e a beijou.

- Lily Evans. – ela acenou para ele, sorrindo.

- Prazer, Evans. Bem, Emy, nos vemos antes da abertura da banda?

- Claro. – a morena sorriu e ele se afastou das duas, indo em direção de um grupo de garotos que estavam alguns metros atrás delas, as encarando e cochichando. - Hmm, percebe o sucesso que está começando a fazer?

Lily olhou para os garotos novamente, e eles sorriram. Ela sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem de vergonha e ela virou para frente, impedindo que eles vissem o sorriso sem graça dela.

- Não diga besteiras, Emy. Eles estavam apenas esperando pelo Fenwick. E falando nele, devo te cumprimentar, ele é lindo e me parece muito legal.

- Ele é uma das melhores pessoas dessa escola. Mas não me enrola, Lily Evans. Você acha que eu não conheço os caras dessa escola? São loucos por "carne fresca". – Emy começou a rir da expressão assustada da amiga. – Não precisa ficar assim, eles não pularão em você como canibais... eu acho.

Um grupo de garotas passou por elas e bateram ombro a ombro com Lily, a fazendo cambalear. Emy se virou para ela.

- Vocês não têm olhos, queridas?

A loira que andava na frente parou e se virou para encarar a morena. Emy era uns bons dez centímetros mais altos do que ela, mas isso não parecia afugentar a garota.

- Oh, desculpe, não costumamos olhar para baixo e por onde pisamos. – ela disse sorrindo sarcástica, enquanto as outras três garotas gargalhavam.

- Então fique feliz por eu olhar, senão era capaz de pisar em você. – Emy disse erguendo a cabeça e olhando por cima da cabeça da garota livremente. As outras pararam de rir na mesma hora.

- Você se garante tanto, não, Collen? Como se sua altura fosse mesmo ajudar na sua vida social.

- Me garante uma ótima visão do palco. – Emy disse tranquilamente, olhando em direção do mesmo. – Você quer subir nos meus ombros para enxergar na hora do show?

- Sua...

- Hey, se você se acha tão boa a ponto de inferiorizar os outros, é melhor continuar com os bons modos. – Lily disse pela primeira vez. As garotas viraram sua atenção para ela e pareciam analisá-la.

- Quem te chamou na conversa, querida?

- Bem... – Lily sentiu um braço passar por cima de seus ombros, assim como de Emy e um perfume delicioso a invadir. -... eu também não fui chamado na conversa, mas entrei de qualquer maneira. Mas só para falar "Vaza, Narcisa"! – ela ouviu aquela voz grossa perto de seu ouvido, mas não ousou olhar para o lado.

- Você é um id...

- Lembra dos bons modos? – Emy perguntou.

- Argh!

Narcisa deu as costas para os três e seguiu caminho pelas pessoas que dançavam por todo o salão, sumindo de vista. Só então Lily se virou e quase caiu no chão. Era um belo moreno, forte e alto... não conseguiu ver a cor dos olhos pela escuridão e por ele estar vigiando se Narcisa tinha mesmo indo embora.

- Você sempre chegando nas horas erradas, não? – Emy disse cruzando os braços. Ele sorriu e Lily podia jurar que os dentes brilharam de perfeição.

- Eu ajudei vocês e assim que me agradece?

- Obrigada. – Lily disse e ele se virou para ela. Ele se soltou das duas e ficou de frente para ela, a encarando.

- De nada, mas... você não é daqui, ruivinha. – ele não perguntou e sim afirmou.

- É Lily Evans, seu mal educado. Você nem a conhece para chamá-la assim.

- Se você me deixar chegar à parte do "Qual o seu nome?" seria bom. – ele revirou os olhos. – Meu nome é Sirius Black e o seu?- ele perguntou educadamente oferecendo a mão.

- Lily Evans. – ela disse sorrindo apertando a mão dele. Então era aquele o famoso Black!

- Prazer, Evans. Seja bem vinda à Hogwarts. – ele sorriu para ela e piscou.

- Pára de dar em cima dela.

- Mas eu não estou dando em cima dela. – ele disse erguendo as mãos para o alto e rindo.

- Como se eu não te conhecesse, não é?! Você não tem uma bateria para tocar? – Emy arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, eu tenho. E estou indo justamente para lá. – Sirius se virou para Lily e sorriu. – Se você quiser, pode ficar em cima do palco e nos assistir de camarote.

- Ah, quem sabe alguma hora, Black. – Lily respondeu sem graça.

- Pára com os galanteios, Black.

- Pode me chamar de Sirius. Bem, qualquer coisa é só aparecer. – ele disse ignorando Emy.

Ele acenou para as duas e se afastou, passando com certa dificuldade pela multidão e pelas garotas que o paravam. Ele subiu no palco ainda não iluminado com muito esforço e foi direto para a sua bateria verificar se tudo estava pronto.

- Pensei que não viria mais, onde você estava? – James perguntou se aproximando com a guitarra já pendurada no ombro.

- Encontrei com a Emy. Cara, a amiga dela é gata.

- Quem? A Alice? – James perguntou surpreso.

- Não, imbecil. Uma outra, não é daqui. Pelo o que eu percebi, tem olhos verdes, corpão e é ruiva.

- Ruiva? Blah, não gosto de ruivas. – James disse fazendo uma careta.

- Dessa você ia gostar, não tem como. Eu não tinha nem chegado na porta do salão e já tinha escutado metade dos caras comentando de uma ruiva que entrou com a Emy. Coitada, a Narcisa já foi encher o saco da garota, provavelmente morrendo de inveja.

- Ah, mesmo assim. Ruiva? Nunca me chamou atenção, parece muito artificial.

- Eu aposto vinte libras que você vai gostar. – James se aproximou e ofereceu a mão.

- Apostado!

- Ótimo. Estava mesmo querendo comprar umas baquetas novas.

- Tem como parar a fofoca das donzelas? Temos menos de cinco minutos. – Peter disse se aproximando dos dois.

- Eu estava contando pro James aqui sobre a amiga da Emy.

- Quem? A ruiva? – Peter perguntou arrumando o baixo no ombro.

- Até você já viu? – Sirius perguntou.

- É o que mais se fala na festa e eu tive que ir conferir. O corte de cabelo da sua prima Belatrix foi até deixado de lado.

- E ela é gata mesmo, Peter? – James perguntou.

- Gata? Tá mais pra uma tigresa. Uma tigresa vermelha.

- Que piada mais infame, Peter. – Sirius meneou a cabeça incrédulo.

- Desculpem o atraso. – Remus disse enquanto subia no palco e corria para a sua guitarra.

- Onde o senhor estava? Ainda bem que eu também toco guitarra, senão teria que começar sem uma guitarra, Remus. E mesmo assim faz diferença.

- Relaxa, James, eu já cheguei. E diferente de vocês, eu sempre deixo a minha guitarra afinada.

- Estava com a Emelina? – Sirius perguntou malicioso.

- Não, fui ver quem é a ruiva misteriosa.

- Você também? – James perguntou olhando incrédulo para Remus.

- Estavam falando demais para ser uma coisa muito boba, tive que ir ver.

- Valeu a pena, não valeu?- Peter perguntou.

- Com certeza. – Remus sorriu

- Eu conversei com ela. – Sirius disse orgulhoso.

- Por que isso não me surpreende?! Qual o nome? – Remus perguntou.

- Lily Evans.

Os três marotos ficaram pensativos e James encarava um a um. Ele não sabia o que os outros homens viam nas ruivas. Era simplesmente... colorido demais! Aquela coisa vermelha no alto da sua cabeça, parecendo um fósforo aceso. Isso quando não era desbotada parecendo ferrugem. Talvez todos eles estavam cansados das garotas de Hogwarts, coisa que ele não estava nem um pouco.

- Ok, Ok... chega de babar na ruiva. Nós temos um show para fazer. – James disse revirando os olhos. Eles não deram a mínima para ele.

James cerrou os olhos e soltou uma nota irritante da sua guitarra que ecoou por todo o salão.

Lily chegou a dar um pulo ao ouvir o som mais alto do que a música que passava invadir seus ouvidos.

- É, tem alguém da banda irritado. – Emy disse calma. – E o show vai começar.

- Cheguei a tempo. – Benjy apareceu ao lado de Emy, sorrindo. Lily se tocou que iria ficar segurando vela por ali, então deu alguns passinhos para o lado a fim de deixá-los mais a vontade. Assim, trombou com alguém ao seu lado e se virou.

- Me desculpa.

- Sem problemas. – o garoto disse. Era um belo loiro com olhos azuis (ela não soube como conseguiu enxergar no escuro) e um sorriso enigmático. – Qual o seu nome?

Ela olhou para o lado, meio perdida, sem saber o que fazer. Estava tão mal acostumada com abordagens. Era sempre apresentada pela mãe, raras vezes pelo pai. Olhou para Emy e essa conversava animadamente com Benjy, enquanto dançavam.

- Qual o seu nome?- ele perguntou mais perto do ouvido dela pensando que ela não havia escutado.

- Lily Evans.

- Sou Edgar Bones.

- Prazer, Bones.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou mais.

- Sua amiga te deixou sozinha?!

- Na verdade eu preferi sair de lá para dar mais liberdade para eles.

- Então, ao invés de ficar parada aqui, que tal vir dançar comigo?

Ela sentiu um gelo no estômago. Ele estendeu a mão para ela e, por breves segundos, ela olhou ao redor novamente e percebeu que muitos dos alunos estavam assistindo a ela e o tal Bones.

- Sabe o que é... – Ela começou a falar, enquanto a música foi acabando simultaneamente.

Em mínimos segundos, o som de um solo de bateria preencheu o salão e todos se viraram para o palco na mesma hora. Ele ainda estava escuro e apenas o globo no teto e poucas luzes traziam a pouca claridade. Assim que o solo deu fim, uma voz se tornou presente e um jorro de luz caiu na bateria, revelando Sirius com um microfone que estava acoplado no seu instrumento.

- **If you're listening Oh Oh Oh!**

Assim que ele terminou a frase, mais três outras luzes jorraram no palco no mesmo instante em que toda a banda começava a tocar.

Os alunos ficaram eufóricos e correram para perto do palco. Os gritos histéricos das garotas não impediam o som do rock dos garotos se dissipar e o salão todo pulava junto com os acordes.

- **Sing it back Oh Oh Oh** ! – Sirius continuou a cantar. - **String from your tether unwinds(String from your tether unwinds) Oh Oh!** – Agora um dos guitarristas, Lily não conseguiu ver direito o rosto dele pela escuridão, começou a acompanhar Sirius. - **Up and outward bind (Up and outward bind) Oh Oh.**

-** I was spinning free Oh Oh Oh** – agora todos da banda cantavam o refrão com Sirius como primeira voz. - **With a little sweet and simple numbing me! **

Lily ficou observando o salão por completo. Aquilo sim era uma festa. Com uma banda de verdade, tocando música que te faça querer dançar de verdade, sem precisar de alguém segurando a sua cintura e te conduzindo, as pessoas se divertindo juntas e sem se preocupar muito se sabe dançar ou se pisa no pé do companheiro, porque com certeza havia muitos pés esmagados por toda aquela euforia. Ela sorria. Não acreditava que nunca havia presenciado isso, apenas visto em filmes. E na realidade, era tudo muito melhor.

- Gostou da banda? – Bones perguntou elevando a voz perto dela para que pudesse ouvir. – Pelo seu sorriso, eu vejo que sim.

Ela se virou para ele, tirando a atenção dos garotos da banda que continuavam a cantar e extasiar os presentes.

- Gostei. Nunca havia visto uma banda assim antes. Só em filme. – ela disse quase gritando para que ele pudesse ouvir. O loiro a olhou meio intrigado.

- Jura? Bem, você já perdeu muito coisa então.

- **Are you listening? Oh Oh Oh. Sing it back Oh Oh Oh. So tell me what do I need** (**tell me what do I need)** **Oh Oh.** **When words lose their meaning (When words lose their meaning) Oh Oh. I was spinning free Oh Oh Oh. With a little sweet and simple numbing me! **

Ela apenas sorriu para ele e procurou pela multidão os cabelos negros da amiga. Emy pulava com Benjy alguns metros à frente e parecia uma das mais empolgadas. Nem parecia aquela garota de vestidos longos e chiques que acostumara a ver nas festas sociais. Esse sim parecia o mundo dela... das duas!

- Vamos dançar. – Bones a puxou pela mão e levou para junto dos outros alunos elétricos. Ele começou a dançar e a olhava, incentivando. Lily olhava como as outras pessoas faziam para tentar fazer alguma coisa parecida, mas aqueles passos eram rápidos demais. A única coisa rápida que ela conseguia fazer com os pés era sapateado que teve por quatro anos.

- **Yeah. Stumble until you crawl Oh Oh Oh Sinking into sweet uncertainty. **

- Eu não sei dançar isso. – ela disse rindo, enquanto começava a imitar uma garota perto dela. A garota viu que Lily tentava imitá-la e se aproximou.

- Me acompanha. – ela disse e começou a fazer os passos lentamente. Lily a seguiu e a garota começava a aumentar a velocidade e a ruiva a seguindo. – Isso!

- (**Are you listening? Are you listening?) Are you listening? I'm still running away (I'm still running away). I won't play your hide and seek game (your hide and seek game). . I was spinning free Oh Oh Oh. With a little sweet and simple numbing me!**

A garota se afastou, voltando para o seu par e Lily continuou a dança, ousando até inventar alguns passos. Quando a música já estava acabando, se sentiu parte daquilo realmente. Sentia-se livre e solta para dançar, sem se importar tanto com os passos estranhos que às vezes dava.

-**What a dizzy dance Oh Oh Oh ... This sweetness will not be concerned with me… (Oh Oh Oh) No this sweetness will not be concerned with me… (Oh Oh Oh) This sweetness will not be concerned with me!**

A música acabou com um último acorde de guitarra de Remus e o salão explodiu em gritos. Os quatro marotos sorriram orgulhosos. Lily parou de dançar, um pouco relutante, e se virou para o palco e aplaudiu junto com o resto do pessoal.

O guitarrista que acompanhava Sirius na outra música se aproximou mais dos alunos levando o microfone e o arrumou na altura de sua boca, antes de pegar a guitarra e começar a segunda música sozinho, enquanto Sirius e os outros dois da banda ou tomava um gole de água rapidamente ou apenas esperavam sua vez de entrar na música.

- **Living easy, livin' free, Season ticket, on a one - way ride. Asking nothing, leave me be...Taking everything in my stride. Don't need reason, don't need rhyme... Ain't nothing I would rather do. Going down, party time...My friends are gonna be there too...**

A ruiva agradeceu mentalmente quando eles voltaram a tocar, sentindo uma necessidade enorme de continuar a dançar. Nem se importava mais se o tal Bones estava por perto como seu parceiro ou se ele decidiu procurar por outra, só sabia que aquilo era contagiante.

**- I'm on the highway to hell...I'm a highway to hell...Highway to hell...I'm on the highway to hell!!!**

Ela sentiu uma mão grossa a segurar gentilmente pelo braço e a puxar para perto de si. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos claros e um sorriso galante (que a lembrou do sorriso de Sirius Black) e começou a dançar fazendo sinais com as mãos para ela o acompanhar. Lily olhou para trás e viu que Bones encarava o castanho em sua frente com certo ódio no olhar. Deu de ombros e começou a dançar novamente. A cada acorde da música, Lily se inspirava mais e ondas maiores de empolgação a invadia. A festa mal havia começado direito e ela já achava a melhor festa da vida dela.

-** No stop signs, speedin' limit...Nobody's gonna slow me down. Like a wheel, gonna spin it...Nobody's gonna mess me 'round. Hey Satan! Paid my dues...Playin' in a rockin' band. Hey Mama! Look at me...I'm on my way to the promise land.  
**

No meio da música, sentiu outra mão a puxar para o outro lado quando o castanho não estava olhando e agora um garoto baixinho, aparentando ter seus treze anos, estava dançando em sua frente. Ela não pode deixar de rir, mas o acompanhou do mesmo jeito e até se sentiu envergonhada com o show que ele dava e ela apenas inventando passos não muitos conhecidos.

**- I'm on the highway to hell...I'm a highway to hell...Highway to hell...I'm on the highway to hell!!! Dont stop me!  
**

Assim que a música se encerrou, ninguém se privou em gritar e bater palmas novamente. E Lily era uma delas.

Ela viu um senhor com longos cabelos brancos e uma barba igualmente se aproximar do palco e fazer um dos guitarristas (que Lily ainda não conseguia enxergar) abaixar pra ouvi-lo. As pessoas não se continham e continuavam a comemoração, antes do tal guitarrista chamar a atenção de todos.

- Bem, recebemos um pedido do nosso ilustríssimo diretor Dumbledore!- Ouve mais uma onda de gritos e palmas com a menção do nome do diretor. – E não podemos deixar de atendê-lo. E eu sei que a maioria vai gostar, então espero que vocês não me decepcionem com essa dança.

O garoto foi para trás, avisar os companheiros da banda sobre a música, enquanto todos aguardavam ansiosamente pela música a pedido do grande diretor. E Lily não pode deixar de notar o quanto a voz dele soava tão bem, além de estar cantando. O garoto voltou a sua posição e sorriu para todos.

- Diretor, espero que não se incomode com a nossa versão mais animada! – ele disse. Lily resolveu ir mais para frente para poder tentar vê-lo melhor e saber se era tão bonito quanto a sua voz. Se espremeu entre os alunos e conseguiu um bom lugar no meio do salão. E já conseguia ver todos da banda. O de voz bonita era moreno e tinha os cabelos despenteados. Ele tirou a guitarra dos ombros e piscou para o outro guitarrista à sua direita. Ele tinha os cabelos claros e um sorriso bondoso nos lábios. Na esquerda, tinha o baixista com cabelos mais claros e era um pouco mais corpulento também. E claro, mais atrás, tinha Sirius na bateria.

Remus deu alguns passos para frente e apoiou o pé na pequena borda do palco, antes de iniciar a música junto de Sirius e Peter. James apenas pegou o microfone e ficou assistindo os alunos berrarem ao reconhecer a música.

Foi nessa hora que ela percebeu que tomou uma péssima decisão de ir para o meio da multidão. Todos começaram a dançar e ela se sentiu sendo empurrada para alguns lados, antes de um garoto se aproximar dela e pegar em sua mão e começar a incentivá-la a dançar. Já tinha até perdido a conta de quantos garotos a puxaram para dançar na festa. Não negando o convite e a música de um dos seus filmes preferidos, ela se juntou a ele em sua dança improvisada.

- **Been working so hard... I punch in my card… Eight hours, for what? Oh, tell me what I got. I got this feeling... That time's just holding me down.** – O garoto segurou sua mão, a fez se enrolar pelo seu braço até ele e depois a lançou para frente e depois a fez dar uma volta em torno de si mesma. Ela riu junto com ele. - **I'll hit the ceiling… Or else I'll tear up this town!**

Uma roda começou a se formar no meio do salão e alguns garotos se aglomeraram em um dos lados, enquanto outras garotas faziam o mesmo de frente a eles, antes de James começar o refrão.

-** Tonight I gotta cut loose, footloose… Kick off your Sunday shoes!** – os garotos começaram a atravessar o salão na direção das garotas, enquanto elas faziam o mesmo. Abriram espaços entre eles para que passassem um ao lado do outro, trocando de canto do salão enquanto dançavam como no filme. -** Please, Louise... Pull me offa my knees. Jack, get back... C'mon before we crack. Lose your blues... Everybody cut footloose.**

Os marotos sorriam vendo aquela festa. Já haviam tocado em vários outros lugares, mas nunca na escola. E nenhuma delas tinha aquela animação. James olhou para os lados e viu Remus e Peter sorrindo também ao ver todo mundo dançando e a roda se formando no meio do salão. Olhou para trás e Sirius estava tocando bateria em pé. Ficou encarando o amigo e vendo que apesar dele estar fazendo aquilo, não errava uma nota se quer.

- **You're playing so cool... Obeying every rule… Dig way down in your heart… You're burning… yearning for some-somebody to tell you that life ain't passing you by. I'm trying to tell you... It will if you don't even try…**

A garota loira, a tal Narcisa do começo da festa, foi empurrada para o meio da roda e logo começou seus passos, fazendo todos baterem palmas e alguns dos garotos a cortejarem e assoviarem.

- **You can fly if you'd only cut Loose, footloose… Kick off your Sunday shoes**. – Uma morena de cabelos até os ombros se jogou na roda também e começou a dançar também, enquanto Narcisa se juntava ao restante e assistia à amiga, Belatrix. -** Oowhee, Marie...** **Shake it, shake it for me**. – Ela apontou para um dos garotos próximos de Narcisa e o garoto foi até ela, tomando seu lugar no meio da pista. - **Whoa, Milo... C'mon, c'mon let GO. Lose your blues... Everybody cut footloose!**

Lily batia palmas junto com todos da festa e nem percebera que o garoto da pista segurou sua mão e a puxou para a roda. Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa sem saber o que fazer, ela não dançava nem um pouco bem como todos que estavam ali. Ela só se lembrava das aulas de...

Ela sorriu. Aproveitando a parte instrumental da música e sem se importar com o salto da bota, Lily começou a fazer passos rápidos, o que deixou a maior parte dos presentes surpresos enquanto os outros a incentivava continuar e ouvia a bateria mais rápida e mais instigante.

Sirius ergueu um pouco mais o pescoço e percebeu uma das garotas fazendo passos rápidos no meio da festa. Sem avisar, mas sem decepcionar, ele começou a tocar no ritmo dela.

James cerrou os olhos tentando identificar a dançarina, mas a maioria das luzes estavam no palco e além da claridade direto no seus olhos, estava um pouco escuro para poder dizer com certeza quem era cada um por ali.

- **We got to turn me around and put your feet on the ground. Now take a hold of your soul**. – Lily chegou a esticar as pernas no chão, com toda a sua flexibilidade, mas lembrando que estava de saia, ela logo levantou e puxou a primeira pessoa que estava na sua frente para continuar a sua dança. O moreno aceitou e foi até o meio do círculo e começou a fazer passos que ela nunca havia visto. Ele se jogava no chão, rodava, ficava de cabeça para baixo. -** Whooa, I'm turning it loose, footloose... Kick off your Sunday shoes... Please, Louise... Pull me offa my knees.**

Lily se afastou da multidão completamente vermelha. De onde saiu aquele conforto em dançar na frente de todos? Sentou em uma cadeira e apoiou os braços na mesa em sua frente, encarando todos dançando e aplaudindo quem quer que fosse que estava tendo a atenção de todos no meio da roda.

- Lily Evans!- ela ouviu alguém a chamar e viu Emy parada ao seu lado, sorrindo. – É você mesmo?

- Claro que sim. – a ruiva respondeu sorrindo sem graça. – Você viu? A insistência da minha mãe para fazer sapateado e balé serviu para algo.

- Eu mal te reconheci. Sério, se a sua mãe estivesse aqui, teria enfartado.

Lily respirou fundo e afundou um pouco na cadeira.

- Emy, eu estou cansada. Não agüento mais, por que a minha vida não poderia ser sempre assim?

A morena sentou ao lado da amiga e passou a mão pelo cabelo ruivo. Sabia o quanto Lily sofria com aquela vida "robô", como a mãe gostava de controlar a vida das filhas e que tinha o apoio em todas as horas apenas de seu pai. E isso era o pior pesadelo da garota. Emy tinha pais mais liberais e não se preocupavam tanto em fazer a filha seguir essa vida, como a de Lily.

- Agora eu olho aqui em volta, vejo as pessoas se divertirem de verdade, entende? E só de pensar que mais tarde eu vou voltar para a vida pacata de garotinha riquinha. – ela se ajeitou na cadeira e olhou para a amiga. – Se eu pudesse, trocaria todo o dinheiro da minha família só para ter uma vida assim.- Ela apontou para a festa. Agora a banda tocava outra música e o salão parecia que iria explodir. Ficou olhando as garotas sorrirem por estarem com o par que gostariam e não aquele em que sua mãe escolheu e dançando como qualquer adolescente dessa época normalmente dança.

- Pena que falar para você vir para Hogwarts é meio impossível. A sua mãe nunca aceitaria isso.

- Era capaz de me mandar para aquele colégio interno da Alemanha para onde os meus avôs a mandaram para impedir isso.

- Mas saiba que é sempre bem vinda nas festas daqui agora. E assim que você completar os dezoito anos, vamos realizar o nosso sonho de ir morar sozinhas e fazer a nossa faculdade.

- Quando sonhávamos com isso na nossa infância e você falando assim agora, até me parece possível isso. Mas não sei se estou tão perto dessa realidade.

Emy segurou os ombros da amiga e a virou para si, olhando dentro dos olhos esmeraldas.

- Você tem um ótimo pai, você tem o meu apoio e você deseja isso. Acho que você está precisando de mais incentivos. Talvez você deva se soltar mais, Lily, começar a entrar um pouco nesse mundo que você quer antes de cair de cabeça nele.

- Talvez você esteja certa. – Lily deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu vou te ajudar com isso. Mas não agora, porque ainda temos que dançar!

As duas amigas se levantaram e foram para a pista. No meio do caminho, encontraram Benjy que esperava por Emy educadamente afastado da mesa para as amigas conversarem. E assim os três ficaram dançando durante todo o resto do show dos garotos.

Assim que eles pararam de tocar, o som voltou a tocar pelo DJ.

- Sentiu falta das suas baquetas mágicas, Sirius? – Remus perguntou enquanto guardava sua guitarra. O moreno revirou os olhos e continuou a virar a baqueta entre os dedos.

- Você é muito engraçado, Remus. Mas confesso que não senti, o show foi muito bom.

- Foi ótimo. Não duvido nada se começarem a implorar para que toquemos nos intervalos ou em todas as outras festas.

- Deveríamos ter feito um repertório maior, então ficaríamos tocando a festa inteira.

- Eu preciso curtir também, Peter. Já fizemos a alegria de todo mundo, inclusive das garotas, então está na hora da nossa alegria. – Sirius disse se levantando da bateria e indo em direção das escadas do palco. – Quem vem?

- Eu vou terminar de arrumar algumas coisas por aqui. - Remus disse

- Eu vou. – disse James e Peter juntos e os três desceram em direção da festa.

Eles mal andaram vinte passos, quando James se virou e começou a ir pelo outro caminho. Sirius e Peter se entreolharam e foram atrás do maroto.

- A Dorcas. – ele disse antes de Sirius abrir a boca. – Eu não quero esbarrar com ela tão cedo.

- Mas você encontrou com ela durante toda a semana desde o fora.

- O problema, Peter, é que na escola se consegue escapar, mas em festas as garotas sempre conseguem alguma coisa. – Sirius respondeu pelo amigo.

- Falando em escola e garotas, vocês viram quem era aquela garota que dançou no meio da roda? – James perguntou.

- Você estava mais perto do que eu, cara. E não faço a mínima idéia. – Sirius deu de ombros.

- Eu também não consegui ver, mas só vi que estava de saia e bota. Nem se eu fosse a garota mais "Narcisa" eu conseguiria dançar aquilo com aquele trambolho no pé. – Peter disse depois de levar um encontrão no ombro. Eles continuaram andando por entre as pessoas, tentando chegar até as bebidas do outro lado do salão.

Quando estavam quase saindo do meio da multidão, Sirius segurou no braço dos dois outros marotos.

- A Emy! Venham comigo.

Os três marotos se espremeram entre as pessoas novamente indo na direção que Sirius indicava.

- Hey, Collen. Nos encontramos de novo. – Sirius disse sorridente.

- Olá, Emy. – James sorriu e acenou.

- Oi. – Peter disse sem graça. A morena se virou para eles e sorriu.

- Para o meu azar, Black. Olá, James. Oi, Peter.

- Já que eu percebi que você está animada, vim até aqui para chamá-la para dançar.

- Eu estou acompanhada, Black.

- De quem?

Emy deu alguns passos para o lado e cutucou duas pessoas que foram até eles.

- Dos dois. – ela apontou com a cabeça para Benjy e Lily.

- Ah, olá, Black, Potter, Pettigrew. – Benjy cumprimentou os três marotos. Sirius fez uma careta para ele e Peter o cumprimentou.

- Hmm, er, olá. – Lily disse um pouco sem graça.

- Ah!- Sirius disse como se tivesse acabado de lembrar-se de algo. – Olá Lily. Creio que não conheça esses dois. Esse daqui é Peter Pettigrew. – Sirius passou um dos braços pelo pescoço do maroto. – E esse daqui é James Potter. – Sirius sorriu maroto e passou o outro braço pelo pescoço de James.

- Prazer Pettigrew, Potter. – ela sentiu seu coração disparar por um momento ao reparar que o tal Potter era o vocalista da banda. James não respondeu. Desde que Lily aparecera ao lado de Emy, se sentiu em uma espécie de hipnose. Os cabelos dela eram ruivos, sim, mas não parecia nem um pouco com um fósforo aceso e nem ferrugem. Ela tinha um olhar penetrante e atraente, mas não conseguia ver a cor dos olhos por causa da pouca iluminação. E estava com saia e bota!

- James? – Sirius chamou o amigo. Ele se virou meio perdido para o amigo e reparou que todos eles o encaravam.

- Sim?

- Responda a Lily. – Sirius fez uma careta. E no fundo, queria muito cair na risada.

- Ah! Ah sim, prazer, Evans. Ela sorriu para ele. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta.

- E então, Emy? E a oferta? – Sirius disse para a morena quebrando o contato visual entre os dois.

- Black, por favor, eu já disse que estou acompanhada.

- Ah, mas aposto que o Fenwick aqui não se importa em deixar que nós dancemos uma música só. – O moreno bateu no peito de Benjy.

- Na verdade, Black, eu me importo. – Benjy disse dando um tapinha no peito de Sirius assim como ele fizera.

- Ok, Ok. Vocês ganharam.

- Estou morrendo de sede, vamos ir tomar alguma coisa. – Emy disse puxando Benjy e Lily pelas mãos os arrastando para fora da pista na intenção de quebrar aquele clima chato. Os três marotos acompanharam os três com o olhar.

- É, Sirius, vai ter que se empenhar mais. – Peter disse rindo e levando um tapa na cabeça do maroto logo depois.

- Ela preferiu o Fenwick. Pelo amor, que decadente que estou ficando.

- Ele é um cara legal. – James disse meio avoado. Sirius e Peter o encararam incrédulos por não defender Sirius. Parecendo acordar dos pensamentos, ele sorriu. – Bem, eu vou... vou... vou até ali e já volto.

James começou a se afastar dos amigos, mas pareceu se lembrar de uma coisa. Voltou para os dois ainda parados o encarando sem entender nada e colocou a mão no bolso.

- Parabéns!- ele disse empurrando o peito de Sirius e saindo logo em seguida, apressado, por entre a multidão. Sirius olhou para baixo onde sua mão segurava vinte libras.

James tentava olhar por cima das pessoas e viu que os três que acabara de cumprimentar se aproximavam da mesa das bebidas.

- Olá!- ele disse quando se aproximou.

- Bem, você já havia dito isso antes, James. – Emy disse se virando para ele.

- Resolvi reforçar. – ele sorriu. Lily preferiu se virar em direção das mesas e evitar ver o sorriso do garoto.

- Legal o show de vocês, Potter. Nunca escutei vocês tocando antes. – Benjy disse fazendo a atenção de James sair das costas de Lily e se dirigir a ele.

- Ah, sim, obrigado, Fenwick.

Emy percebeu os olhares furtivos de James para Lily e o questionou com uma careta. Ele piscou para ela e depois fez um sinal para a ruiva ainda de costas para eles.

- Ok! – Emy sorriu e puxou Benjy para o outro lado da mesa. Lily olhou para a amiga confusa e depois James apareceu em seu campo de visão.

- O que você gostaria de beber? – ele perguntou a encarando e após um relance de luz do globo pendurado no teto, ele pode constatar que ela tinha belos olhos verdes.

- Hmm, er, eu não conheço muito bem as bebidas que estão aqui.

- Jura? – ele perguntou um pouco surpreso. Ela mirou o chão, sem graça, e sorriu. – Ok, sem problemas. Sendo assim, devo te apresentar para a melhor bebida que temos aqui.

James pegou um copo e o encheu. Ela mirou o conteúdo que parecia muito chamativo.

- E o que é? – ela perguntou pegando o copo que ele oferecia.

- Cerveja Amanteigada! – Ele pegou seu copo e começou a se servir também. Lily olhou do copo para ele e depois para o copo de novo.

- Me desculpa, mas eu não bebo cerveja. – e ela ofereceu o seu copo de volta. James parou de se servir, olhou para ela e começou a rir. Apesar de ele estar rindo dela, ela não pode deixar de notar em como era linda a risada dele. – Do que está rindo?

- Cerveja Amanteigada não é cerveja e muito menos tem manteiga.

- Mas se chama Cerveja Amanteigada. Se não é cerveja e não tem manteiga, por que se chama assim?

- Eu também não entendi por qual razão colocaram o nome disso de Cerveja Amanteigada, mas sei que é muito bom. Prova. – E ele virou o próprio copo na boca, enquanto ela continuava a encarar seu copo.

- E-eu não sei. Não tenho idéia do que foi feito isso e se tiver álcool?

- Não tem álcool! Bem, quero dizer, naquela ali tem. – James apontou para um dos grandes recipientes da mesa. – Percebe uma risca verde no recipiente?

- Sim!

- Esse é o nosso código secreto para avisar que aquela Cerveja Amanteigada tem vodka!- Ela ainda o olhava insegura. – Olha, é feito com cobertura de caramelo, leite e sorvete de creme derretido. Claro, um dos mais tradicionais. Têm outras com leite condensado, outros de chocolate, outros até com vodka. – ele disse sorrindo e apontando para o recipiente com a risca verde. – Mas essa é a tradicional, pode beber.

Desistindo de saber mais da bebida e ignorando sua mãe berrando dentro da sua cabeça "nunca aceite nada de estranhos", ela bebeu. E aquilo parecia a coisa mais gostosa de toda a sua vida.

- E então? Gostou?

- Isso é muito bom. Quem inventou isso?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia, mas essa bebida é antiga. O cara já deve ter morrido há muito tempo.

- Que coisa mais indelicada de se dizer para uma dama, James.

Os dois se viraram e viram Sirius atrás deles.

- Pensei que depois do fora da Emy, você fosse procurar outra pessoa para importunar. – James disse revirando os olhos.

- Eu gosto de importunar você. – Sirius sorriu jocoso. – E então, querida Lily? Gostando da festa?

- Bastante, eu diria.

Sirius sorriu e abriu a boca para falar, mas viu a carranca do amigo. Fechou o sorriso, um pouco sem graça, e jogou uma das mãos no ar.

- Aposto que o James aqui adoraria fazê-la mais divertida ainda.

Sirius sorriu de novo e deu as costas para os dois, mas mal teve tempo de andar e uma loira empolgada agarrou seu colarinho e o arrastou para a pista sem tempo para ele se quer reclamar. Lily ficou olhando aquilo incrédula.

- Você não me parece ser o tipo de que agarraria o colarinho de um cara para fazê-lo dançar. - James comentou e ela se virou para ele.

- Podemos dizer que sim. Isso é normal? – ela perguntou olhando para a multidão.

- Bem, não tanto, mas ainda está em estudos o comportamento das garotas com o Sirius, então eu não me preocupo.

- Nem todas as garotas. A Emy não me parece ter esse comportamento com ele.

- Ah, isso é uma história longa e não é sobre eles que eu gostaria de falar. Gostaria de saber algumas coisas sobre você.

- O que gostaria de saber? – Lily controlou a voz para não aparentar medo. A voz da sua mãe de novo a alertava "Nunca conte nada a estranhos. Isso pode ser seqüestro"

- Onde você mora, onde você estuda. – ele disse dando de ombros. – Mais cerveja amanteigada?

- Sim. – ela respondeu depressa. James se virou para servi-la, enquanto Lily ganhava tempo para fugir dali, mas ele fora mais rápido e já passava o copo cheio para ela de novo.

- E então? Onde você mora?- ele perguntou dando um gole na própria cerveja amanteigada.

- Acabamos de nos conhecer e já quer saber onde eu moro?

James riu, surpreso.

- Eu estou querendo saber justamente para te conhecer melhor e, depois, fazer perguntas mais pessoais. Mas se você não quiser falar, tudo bem. – ele se ocupou com a bebida de novo, um pouco envergonhado, um pouco confuso. Quando estava pensando que, realmente, ruivas não serviam para ele, ela interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Blackheath!- ela disse. Já que levaria bronca da mãe de qualquer jeito quando chegasse em casa, o que seria um seqüestro por um cara bonito?

- Como?

- Blackheath, onde moro. E você?

- Em Brixton. Hm... Blackheath. – ele a mediu sem ela perceber e agora tinha certeza de que ela devia ser rica. – Onde estuda?

- Beauxbaton.

- Essa não é aquela escola só para garotas?

- Exato. – ela sorriu e deu um grande gole da cerveja amanteigada.

- Deve ser chato, não?!

- Não é uma coisa que eu goste muito. – ela riu. – Mas nada de aterrorizante.

- Sirius chegou a estudar em Durmstrang, aquela só para garotos e disse que era.

- Oh, Durmstrang é um pouco mais rígido do que Beauxbaton. Eu não imagino alguém como Sirius lá.

Ela ficou pensativa por alguns momentos e James apenas a encarava: seus cabelos ruivos caindo tão perfeitamente pelos ombros dela, os olhos brilhavam com a luz vinda de algum ponto do salão e sua boca entreaberta com os lábios também brilhantes, mas por causa do batom. Ele nunca admirara uma ruiva antes, mas, com certeza, o quanto ele admirava aquela ruiva ali, estava valendo por todas que deixou passar. Riu disfarçadamente quando se lembrou do que estava falando tempos atrás, sobre não gostar de ruivas.

- Algum problema?- ele resolveu perguntar.

- A Família do Sirius, a Black, é da 'sociedade', certo?

- Pode-se dizer que foi. Eles são muito ricos, porém, contrabando não é muito digno. Quase a família inteira mexe com isso, apenas um ou dois se salvam. Acho que eles não são mais freqüentadores da 'alta sociedade' depois que vazou de onde vinha o dinheiro. Isso aconteceu um pouco depois do Sirius ter nascido e agora eles parecem ter uma 'sociedade' só para contrabandistas. - James riu. – E nós voltamos a falar dele.

- Me desculpe.

- Não precisa. - ele passou a mão pelo braço dela e sorriu. Lily sentiu seu braço se arrepiar. – Você quer sentar?

- Sentar seria bom. – ela disse automaticamente, ainda sentindo as bochechas quentes.

- Vamos aos jardins?

- Lá-lá fora?

- Sim. Aqui está muito barulho. Mas só se você quiser, claro.

Ela assentiu e os dois começaram a andar pela festa em direção da porta. Lily ainda olhou para os lados a procura de Emy, mas a amiga não estava à vista. Eles saíram do salão e caminharam, em silêncio, até um dos bancos vazios espalhados pelos grandes jardins. Ela sentiu seu estômago revirar... não tinha a mínima noção de como agir.

* * *

**N/A:** Ahááá! Me desculpem pela demora, mas o esquema de att é em conjunto com a **jehssik**, mas ela anda enrolando muito com o capítulo dela e como esse daqui iria ficar muito grande, resolvi cortar e postar a primeira parte agora! **;DD** Então a segunda parte ou vem só com o capítulo dela ou se tiver todas essas reviews lindas de novo, eu posto antes de novo HeHeHe

Músicas do capítulo por ordem de aparição:

_Jimmy Eat World - Sweetness_

_AC/DC - Highway to Hell_

_Kenny Loggins - Footloose_ (eu amo essa música e a parte do filme que ela toca /olhos brilhando/ )

E quem se lembra de Footloose, percebeu que eu deixei bem parecida a cena do filme com a cena da festa, porque eu simplesmente AMO aquela parte **;B**

**Reviews sem login:**

**srta Rosadas** : _Aaah, obrigada, lindinhaa! Espero que você continue acompanhando, então e desculpe a demora. Na verdade, culpe a jehssik_** xD**_ Beijoos._

_As com Login eu respondo assim que chegar da faculdade ou amanhã...semana de provas, corrido que algumas de vocês imaginam_ **xD**

Bem, o que dizer mais? Pedir reviews? Sim, isso é clássico...reviews, please? ^^ Eu não vou desejar Feliz Natal e nem Ano Novo para vocês agora, porque é certeza eu voltar antes (dependendo de vocês e da jehssik...você está sendo muito citada nessa N/A, moça)

BeiJUDDs pra vocês! **;DD**


	4. Talvez uma carona!

Lily esfregava as mãos de nervosismo e olhava ao redor, procurando estar por perto de outras pessoas...em um acaso daquele seqüestrador lindo resolver jogá-la nos ombros e sair correndo de Hogwarts.

James gesticulou para um banco próximo e eles sentaram. O moreno parecia completamente a vontade, porém estava um pouco encucado com o silêncio dela e a imagem de nervosismo que ela passava. Será que ele estava sendo rude e nem estava percebendo? Ou talvez estava sendo muito precipitado.

Ele tossiu forçadamente para cortar o silêncio e sorriu para ela depois, tentando quebrar o gelo do constragimento dela...mal sabia ele o quanto aquele simples - para ele - sorriso, era o mais lindo que ela recebia.

- Você mora com seus pais? – ela resolveu perguntar.

- Sim. Mais com a minha mãe, já que o meu pai viaja muito.

- Não tem irmãos?

- Infelizmente não.

- Gostaria de ter?! Oh, eu dou a minha, se quiser. – James sorriu.

- Se a está dando, eu acho que ela não é tão boa assim. Se eu tivesse, eu não daria.

- Se você estivesse no meu lugar, você iria querer.

- Não parece ter uma convivência muito boa com ela.

- Definitivamente não.

Eles ficaram em silêncio de novo e apenas observavam o jardim com alguns casais e alguns grupos de amigos.

- Hogwarts parece ser uma ótima escola. – ela comentou enquanto estudava cada perímetro no seu campo de visão.

- É uma ótima escola. Eu não me imagino estudando em outro lugar além desse.

- Eu acho que te entendo.

Facilmente ela deixaria de imaginar estudando em outro lugar caso estudasse em Hogwarts. Beauxbaton poderia ser uma das melhores escolas de toda Inglaterra, com ótimo ensino, mas para Lily faltava mais, muito mais.

- Você acha que já poderia fazer uma pergunta pessoal?- James perguntou sem a encarar.

- Eu acho que sim. - ela apertou as mãos de nervosismo. Ele se virou para ela.

- Você tem namorado?

Lily sentiu suas bochechas inflamarem. Ela devia dizer a verdade ou mentir? Mas o que isso impediria um seqüestrador?

- Não.

Ele sorriu.

-_ Você viu o James_?

Os dois se viraram para o lado para ver quem procurava por ele - ou por alguém com o mesmo nome – e o maroto engoliu em seco. Era Dorcas.

- Hmm, o seu cabelo é tão cheiroso!

James puxou os cabelos ruivos e enfiou o rosto por entre eles, tampando seu rosto. Lily sentiu seu coração acelerar com a atitude dele e ficou estática enquanto ele se escondia. Mas não adiantou muito, já que apontaram para eles e Dorcas vinha na direção dos dois.

- James?! – ela o chamou com uma voz de quem estava irritada. Lily ficou encarando Dorcas confusa e depois virou para James. Este soltou o cabelo da ruiva relutantemente, porque o cabelo era mesmo cheiroso, e se virou para a recém chegada.

- Oi, Dorcas.

- O que você está fazendo?- Dorcas perguntou afinando a voz. Agora parecia mais irritada ainda.

- Eu acho melhor ir embora. – Lily disse sem graça e quando ia se levantar, James a segurou.

- Não precisa ir, Lily.

- Jimmy, nós precisamos conversar sério. – Dorcas estava incrédula.

- Conversar sério sobre...?

- Sobre nós! Você teve que ensaiar a semana inteira e me evitou

- Você sabia que iríamos tocar na festa, Dorcas. Eu tinha que ensaiar.

- É quase inacreditável o tempo que você prefere gastar com os seus amigos do que comigo.

- Eu acho melhor ir. – Lily disse novamente e se levantou. James se levantou também e segurou seu braço delicadamente.

- Não precisa ir, é sério.

- Eu não quero ficar no meio da briga de namorados. – a ruiva sussurrou para ele para ser discreta.

- Ela não é minha namorada! – ele disse alto o bastante para Dorcas ouvir. A morena estreitou os olhos.

- Claro que sou!

- Não é não. – ele se virou para ela.

- Eu vou indo. – Lily disse, mas James não largou seu braço.

- Largue ela, James. – Dorcas disse ficando vermelha.

- Ai que confusão. – Lily murmurou. Depois do atropelado diálogo entre eles, o silêncio pairou. Dorcas encarava James bufando de raiva, James encarava o chão e Lily olhava para longe. O moreno respirou fundo e se virou para a morena.

- Quantos foras eu preciso te dar para você sair do meu pé?

Tanto Dorcas quanto Lily deixaram seus queixos caírem. Mas Dorcas parecia muito mais afetada, obviamente.

- Como assim? Foras?

- Você me agarrou daquelas vezes, não é como se eu tivesse muito a fim de namorar com você, entende?

- Mas...

- Eu fui muito paciente e muito legal com você até agora, mas eu acho que as coisas estão passando dos limites. Eu não queria e nem quero ser grosseiro com você, mas talvez seja o único jeito de você entender.

Lily deu dois passos para o lado para tentar fugir da situação, mas James não a soltou.

- Você é ridículo, Potter!

Dorcas deu as costas para os dois e começou a voltar para o salão.

- NOJENTO!- gritou já de longe. - SE VOCÊ FOR A PRÓXIMA, MEUS PÊSAMES!

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas e ficou encarando Dorcas sumir entre as pessoas que assistiam de longe a discussão.

- Desculpe por isso. – James quebrou o silêncio entre eles.

- Tudo bem. Er, talvez eu tivesse que pedir desculpas... eu não sabia que namorava.

- Eu não namoro, Lily. Mas ela pensava que namorávamos. – James coçou a nuca, olhando para a entrada do salão. – Nem sei o que a fez pensar isso, se quer saber.

A ruiva ficou quieta, repassando aquilo na cabeça. De certo que já havia presenciado alguns 'foras' em algumas festas da sociedade, mas nunca vira um cara falando assim com outra garota. Ela estava tão por fora do mundo assim?

- Eu acho que você foi um pouco grosseiro com ela.

- Esse foi o quarto fora, Lily e pode ter certeza que os três anteriores foram muito legais e sensíveis. Ser assim não funciona com a Dorcas.

Um silêncio constrangedor se abateu. Eles olhavam para todos os lados, menos para o outro. Lily começou a bater o pé no ritmo da música que vinha do salão para se distrair e James encarava o chão, amaldiçoando Dorcas por ter estragado as coisas. A ruiva deu um pulo do seu lugar e ele a encarou colocando a mão no bolso da saia e tirando um celular de última geração que vibrava nas delicadas mãos dela.

- É a Emy! – ela disse o olhando e depois atendeu o celular. – Sim? Oh, estou nos jardins, por quê? - uma pausa longa e Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Hmm... sem problemas, Emy! Ok. - Ela desligou e se virou para James, revirando os olhos. - Sirius Black! – foi a única coisa que disse.

- Oh, que novidade. – o moreno disse meneando a cabeça. – Você sabe o que aconteceu?

Mas Lily não precisou responder. Emy vinha apressada na direção deles, vermelha e com o cabelo um pouco bagunçado.

- Lily, nós vamos embora! – ela disse trincando os dentes.

- Mas já? Não, Emy... fiquem mais. – James tentou dizer, mas a morena não dava atenção.

- Mas, Emy...

- Sem mais, Lily. Aquele cretino estragou a minha noite. E já são meia noite mesmo, assim você chega mais cedo.

- EMILY!

Os três se viraram e viram Sirius correndo na direção deles.

- Não! Vamos, Lily.

A morena pegou na mão da ruiva e começou a arrastar pelos jardins, em direção dos portões.

- Espera, Emy. – dessa vez foi James quem chamou e começou a segui-las também. Ela nem se importou em responder e começou a correr, fazendo Lily correr junto. A ruiva arriscou um olhar para trás... não queria sair assim da festa...

... não depois de conhecer James. Tinha muitas coisas que queria saber ainda, muito mais tempo que queria passar com ele, mesmo no silêncio que estava momentos atrás. James vinha até elas ainda, mas não corria. Sirius, mais atrás, corria e quase já passava James no meio do caminho.

As duas chegaram ao carro de Emy. A morena entrou, mas Lily ficou com a porta aberta, olhando para os portões de Hogwarts até James aparecer e já vinha correndo com Sirius.

- Espera... – ele disse ofegante e recuperando o fôlego. Abaixou e olhou pela porta aberta do carro -... esqueça o idiota do Sirius, Emy. Por favor.

- Não, nós vamos embora. Lily, entre no carro, por favor. – a voz da amiga soou fraca e a ruiva fez o que ela pedia. Olhou pesarosa para Sirius e depois para James.

- A gente se vê algum dia. – sussurrou. Ficou brigando consigo por dentro. Como pode gostar de alguém tão rápido? Eles mal conversaram direito. Talvez fosse pelos cabelos bagunçados, ou os olhos castanho – esverdeados, ou o tipo atlético, ou ser bom cantor... ela poderia dar diversos motivos para gostar de James. – Sei lá... Hmm... Adeus!

- Emy! – James tentou mais uma vez. – Por favor?!

A morena continuou a encarar o volante do carro e não respondeu.

- Eu...

- Fique quieto, Sirius. – James cortou o amigo. – Até logo, Lily.

Ela percebeu a diferença das despedidas. Com certeza um 'até logo' não significava um 'adeus'. Sorriu.

Entrou no carro e fechou a porta. James e Sirius se afastaram e ficaram encarando as duas da calçada. Emy respirava profundamente, tentando recuperar a calma e dirigir tranqüila, e depois colocou a chave na ignição e a virou. Mas o carro não ligou.

Tentou novamente e o antigo carro do Sr. Collen fracassou novamente.

- Não, não, não, não, NÃO! Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo.

Novamente ela tentou e novamente o carro não pegou. James e Sirius se aproximaram e se apoiaram na janela de Lily.

- Problema com o carro? – James perguntou sorridente.

- Não ria. – Emy disse e tentou ligar o carro mais três vezes. – Meu pai vai me matar.

- E o meu também se eu não chegar as duas. – Lily comentou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Você estará em casa as duas, Lily. Eu farei de tudo para isso.

- Carona, senhoritas?! – Sirius sugeriu brincando com a chave de seu carro nas mãos. Emy bateu a cabeça no volante inúmeras vezes até Lily a impedir de continuar.

- Você disse qualquer coisa, Emy. – James a lembrou.

- Isso só pode ser carma. – ela sussurrou. – ÓTIMO! Vamos logo.

As duas saíram do carro e Emy o trancou muito bem e ativou o alarme.

- Fique bem, ok? Pelo amor de Deus... amanhã eu venho te buscar. Não deixe ninguém abusar de você, senão o seu dono me mata. – Emy parou de acariciar o carro e se virou para os três que a encaravam assustados. – Vamos logo, Sirius, onde está a sua lata velha?

- Não é lata velha... não fale assim do Snuffles! Ele tem um motor V8 com blower de 600 cavalos, sem contar com o resto. Como ousa falar que é uma lata velha?

- Snuffles? O nome da lata velha é Snuffles? Santo Deus...onde está o pequeno Snuffles? – Emy perguntou revirando os olhos, ignorando as partes técnicas. Sirius fez um sinal com a cabeça para segui-lo e caminharam pela calçada.

A fila de carros foi terminando e chegaram até o último: era um belo Camaro azul escuro brilhante mesmo à luz da Lua e com vidros escurecidos. Apesar de ser uma relíquia norte-americana, o carro estava em ótimo estado, personalizado e, com certeza, causava inveja.

- Aham, tá bom, vou fingir que esse é o seu carro mesmo. Claro. Vamos logo, Sirius, não temos a noite inteira.

O moreno se aproximou do carro pela porta do motorista e apertou o alarme, sorrindo, liberando as portas e fazendo os faróis piscarem duas vezes.

- Pode entrar, Srta. Collen. Não quer que eu abra a porta para você, não é? Afinal, você está brava comigo.

- Meu Deus, você tem um Camaro? Olá, Snuffles! – Emy passou a mão pelo carro, sorrindo sensualmente, como se seduzisse o carro. Lily meneou a cabeça e foi andando em direção do carro até sentir que alguém segurou seu braço.

- Você vai comigo.

- _Bancos de couro!_ – Emy disse de dentro do carro já.

- E com capô automático. – Sirius respondeu e o capô do carro começou a abaixar, ficando um belo carro conversível. A ruiva olhou da amiga e depois para James.

Ok, eles se conheceram na festa do colégio de sua melhor amiga. Ele parecia ser um rapaz 'direito', como diria a sua mãe e não lhe dava a imagem de que estava bêbado. Emy também parecia confiar neles. Certo que ela não sabia mais se a amiga só estava indo com Sirius depois de ver que ele tinha um Camaro lindo ou se confiava mesmo. Será que James tinha um Camaro?

- Eles precisam conversar. – James disse a chamando para a Terra.

- Tudo bem. Sem problemas.

Ele passou o braço gentilmente por cima dos ombros dela, fazendo com que o estômago de Lily desse piruetas com aquele simples gesto. Eles atravessaram a rua e começaram a ir em direção das...

- Ai não!

James tirou as chaves do bolso e colocou na ignição da sua moto. A ruiva engoliu em seco encarando a moto dele, toda preta e que lhe dava arrepios.

- Gosta de motos? – ele perguntou se virando para ela.

- De-depende!

Isso era a pura verdade. Se ele perguntasse 'você acha a minha moto bonita e potente?'... ela diria que sim, com certeza. A moto era linda e brilhava tão mais quanto o Camaro de Sirius e parecia que matar-se nela em alta velocidade era fácil...e rápido. Agora se ele perguntasse 'você se sente segura em uma moto e não tem medo?'... ela diria não.

Simples assim.

- Depende? Do que?

Ela repetiu o que pensou sobre as diferentes maneiras que ela poderia responder um 'sim ' e um 'não' e James riu.

- É, se eu quisesse me matar em alta velocidade, com certeza seria fácil, mas isso não é o que eu quero para nós dois... então pode confiar. Se o meu tio não confiasse em mim, ele não me daria.

- Então o seu tio que te quis ver correndo perigo?

- Não correremos perigo, Lily. Quer dizer, perigo tem, mas vai dar tudo certo.

Ele deveria ter mentido e falado que não tinha perigo. Ela continuava encarando as curvas da moto. Só de ela ser toda preta a sua espinha já congelava, dava um ar de 'terror'.

- É uma Yamaha TDM 900. Meu tio me deixou de herança. Mas não é a moto dos meus sonhos. – ele dizia enquanto abria o compartimento do banco da moto.

- Eu poderia facilmente sonhar com ela. - James riu de novo.

- Estou juntando uma grana com os nossos shows para comprar a que eu realmente quero. Talvez, em pouco tempo, eu já consiga.- Ele tirou uma jaqueta vermelha e amarela do compartimento. - Bem, eu não tenho uma calça para te emprestar também, mas a jaqueta já vai ajudar bastante contra o vento.

Ele sorriu e ela pegou a jaqueta dele. Ela mal se ligou em admirar a jaqueta que parecia ser de jogadores, apenas o encarava enquanto ele subia na moto. Seu coração começou a acelerar e começou a colocar a jaqueta em câmera lenta, tentando retardar o quanto pudesse a partida.

- E... qual outra você quer? Essa não basta? Digo, ela me parece boa.

- Ela é boa, mas eu sonho com uma Triumph Daytona 675.

- Eu nem sei por que perguntei, eu não entendo mesmo.

Ele esticou o braço e ofereceu sua mão para ela. Lily olhou para a moto pela última vez antes de aceitar a mão dele como apoio e subiu. Respirou fundo e começou a pensar que aquela não era a última vez dela em cima de uma moto e que teria mais vezes, que não iria morrer. Saiu dos pensamentos quando James se virou para ela e ofereceu o capacete.

- Eu não pensava que voltaria acompanhado de qualquer forma, então o capacete fica com você.

- Mas...

- Sem 'mas'.

Ela assim o fez e ficou rezando para que não estivesse ridícula com aquilo. Suas mãos caíram sobre sua coxa após a vestimenta e as encarou. Onde seguraria?

- Se segure em mim. – ele disse parecendo ler seus pensamentos. Ele virou a chave e o ronco da moto ecoou pela rua. Aquilo mais parecia um tiranossauro do que uma moto. Lily colocou as mãos na cintura dele levemente e apenas segurou com um pouco mais de força na camisa dele. Ela o ouviu rindo e, logo depois, as mãos de James seguraram nas suas e puxaram seu braço para frente e entrelaçando as mãos dela na barriga dele, a fazendo ficar completamente grudada nele.

Aquele gesto fez a gola da jaqueta subir em seu rosto e um cheiro delicioso a invadiu. Sentiu vontade de soltar uma das mãos e poder apertar o pano no rosto e conseguir respirar o quanto pudesse daquele cheiro delicioso do perfume dele, mas o seu instinto de sobrevivência falava mais alto na hora.

James acelerou e depois Lily sentiu que estavam em movimento. Pensava seriamente em fechar os olhos.

- O Sirius fez questão de ir na frente, sem nos esperar.

- Creio que você deva saber como ir para Blackheath?!

Ela não precisou de resposta quando percebeu que ele já pegava o caminho certo. Ela até estava gostando daquilo. Ele ia devagar, a sua saia não subia por ser de jeans, podia sentir o cheiro dele tanto pela jaqueta quanto por estar grudada nele. O que ela poderia querer mais?

Eles chegaram perto da London Bridge e James sorriu maroto. Como já estava tarde, mal havia movimento pelas ruas e principalmente pela ponte. Ele parou a moto antes de passarem pela ponte e se virou para ela.

- Quanto tempo, mais ou menos, você gastaria para atravessar a London Bridge durante a semana? – ele perguntou. Lily franziu o cenho.

- Eu não sei, depende do trânsito e tudo mais. Chutando, talvez de dois a cinco minutos se estiver livre.

- Que tal atravessá-la em menos de um minuto?

Ela arregalou os olhos e levantou a viseira do capacete para mostrar o seu espanto para ele. James apenas riu.

- Só se você quiser, claro. – ele disse

- Você não faria isso. – ela disse com um tom de descrença na voz.

- Eu não faria por você não querer ou por estar duvidando que consiga?

- Segunda opção.

Ele começou a rir. Acelerou a moto uma vez e depois virou rapidamente.

- É melhor você se segurar muito bem ai.

Ela o agarrou mais do que já estava e naquele momento, sentiu uma ponta de arrependimento de ter duvidado dele. Poderia muito bem falar que acreditava piamente nele e não precisava demonstrar nada. Em seguida, ela sentiu o corpo ser lançado para trás em um tranco e rasgavam a ponte em alta velocidade. Lily conseguia ouvir James rir apesar do vento, mesmo com o capacete, zumbir em seus ouvidos. Ela fechou os olhos sem querer ver o fim daquilo ou tudo passando por ela tão rápido que só via borrões. Apertou-se mais contra ele quando apenas o casaco dele não melhorava em nada no frio e sentiu vontade de gritar quando percebeu que a moto freou um pouco e tombou para o lado para desviar de alguma coisa que ela não se atreveu a abrir os olhos para descobrir.

Pouco tempo depois, a moto parou. Respirando rápido e com o corpo todo congelado (incluindo a barriga), ela abriu os olhos.

- Droga, chegamos com cinco segundos de atraso. – James resmungou olhando para o relógio.

- Tem certeza? – ela perguntou tremendo não só de frio como de medo também.

- Absoluta. É claro que eu não iria bater meu Recorde com você ai atrás, mas também não queria chegar atrasado. Foi culpa daquele ônibus.

- Ônibus? Passamos por um ônibus? Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Ela não podia negar que aquilo lhe dava uma sensação de liberdade. Talvez parecesse clichê demais, mas o vento parecia arrancar tudo de ruim que passou por longos e árduos anos. As pessoas até poderiam pensar que tinha uma vida de princesa, e ela costumava a dizer que era Rapunzel. Não desejava aquela vida mesquinha, controlada e toda 'rosa'.

Como James diminuiu a velocidade, ela sentiu que deveria fazer aquilo: soltou as mãos que o agarravam pela cintura e trouxe os braços até a nuca, a apertando, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e fechava os olhos. Ele olhou pelo espelho e sorriu ao ver a cena.

- Pensei que não gostasse de motos. – ele disse

- Talvez você tenha me feito trocar de idéia. – Lily respondeu, sorrindo, enquanto levantava a viseira do capacete. Ela voltou a segurar firme nele quando a moto começou a ganhar velocidade novamente.

Lily deu as coordenadas para chegar até o condomínio de luxo e quis aproveitar os últimos momentos com James, sem se quer pensar em se soltar dele e tentar eternizar o cheiro dele na mente.

- Próximo portão á direita. – ela disse suspirando fundo logo depois. James parou em frente do portão que parecia ter seus cinco metros de altura e encarou a placa na parede que dizia "Saint Paul's"

O portão começou a se abrir e ele engoliu em seco ao ver uma rua iluminada e com casas, talvez, até do tamanho de Hogwarts. Lily o cutucou como se pedisse para entrar e ele assim fez. Passavam por casas majestosas e gigantescas, com seus enormes jardins bem cuidados e iluminados, arquitetura moderna e algumas também antigas. Ele pensou quem tão poderoso poderia morar ali.

- É naquela casa. – ela disse apontando para a casa à esquerda deles. Era a única com cerca e um portão próprio, mas igualmente deslumbrante quanto as outras.

A moto parou e os dois permaneceram quietos e sem se mexer. James olhava discretamente para aquele monumento ao seu lado e Lily olhava para seus braços que ainda estavam em volta do moreno.

- Entregue!- ele disse, se virando para ela e sorrindo. Consultou o relógio. – E antes das duas.

- Vocês foram maravilhosos. – ela disse se soltando dele.

Ele aumentou seu sorriso e ergueu a mão para ajudá-la a descer da moto. Lily desceu e tirou o capacete, o encarando.

- Então eu acho que é isso. – a ruiva disse voltando seus olhos para o chão.

- Apesar de ter sido tudo muito rápido, eu gostei de te conhecer... – James disse com a voz mais rouca e ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- Eu também gostei.

- E... espero poder te ver de novo.

Ela sentiu o coração disparar e um sorriso bobo escapou dos seus lábios... apesar de não saber se aquilo era apenas um jeito de não deixar a despedida muito chata ou se falava sério.

- Talvez a gente se encontre por ai. – ela respondeu sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. James riu.

- Não precisa da sorte para nos encontrar, não é? Você sabe onde eu estudo.

- E você sabe onde eu moro. – ela rebateu arqueando a sobrancelha. Ambos sorriram.

- Isso é verdade. Estamos quites!

Lily se sentiu mole ao ver o sorriso perfeito dele, pareceu que tudo esquentou. Com esse pensamento, se lembrou da jaqueta – cheirosa – dele. Abriu o zíper e quando ia começar a tirar, ele segurou suas mãos.

- Fica com ela.

- Não posso, imagina.

- Pode! Mas pensa que eu gosto muito dessa jaqueta, muito mesmo. Isso será um pretexto para você levar até mim. – ele entortou a boca em um sorriso sedutor que fez Lily respirar fundo.

- Costuma fazer chantagens para as garotas te verem, James Potter? – ela brincou

- Não é chantagem, é apenas uma garantia. E eu só faço isso com aquelas que eu quero mesmo rever... e olha que engraçado, você é a primeira com quem eu faço isso.

Ela sorriu timidamente e apertou os lábios tentando evitar ficar vermelha na frente dele.

- Você nem me conhece direito para querer me ver de novo.

- Um pretexto a mais para te ver: te conhecer direito, já que você parece invocar com essas coisas. E o pouco dessa noite me faz querer saber mais.

- Você já me convenceu.

Eles ficaram se encarando. E então ela começou a pensar que se era aquela hora em que ele desce da moto, se aproxima dela e a beija, assim como acontece nos filmes. Ela parecia ler nos olhos dele que a vontade dela era recíproca, mas ele não mexeu um músculo.

Já James tentava se segurar o máximo para não se levantar e ir até ela e poder beijá-la... rapidamente, só para terminar bem a noite. Mas Lily parecia não ser desse mundo, ás vezes, em que deixa ser beijada por um cara na primeira noite e não queria estragar as coisas.

Lily deu alguns passos lentos em direção dele e quando James pensou que ela fosse dar a iniciativa, ela ergueu o capacete para ele pegar.

- Muito obrigada pela carona, James. – ela disse baixo. Ele estendeu a mão para pegar o capacete e, propositalmente, passou suas mãos pelas dela.

- Sempre que quiser. – ele respondeu também baixo. Estavam a menos de dois palmos de distância e pela segunda vez na noite, James engoliu em seco.

Ela voltou seus passos em direção ao portão ainda olhando para ele e parou em uma distância que achava segura para não fazer a loucura que passava pela sua cabeça.

- Tchau! – ela disse. James ligou a moto sem tirar os olhos dela.

- A gente se vê, Lily. – e então sorriu. Acelerou e com a prática de anos em motos, fez uma curva que ela pensava se era possível na Física e sumiu pela rua, em direção do grande portão.

Ela virou para sua casa e começou a voltar para o seu mundo. Passou pelo portão e andou vagarosamente pelo jardim bem cuidado de sua mãe e chegou até a grande porta. Entrou, lentamente, sem querer fazer qualquer tipo de barulho.

- Lily Evans!

Fechou os olhos e parou no meio do grande hall de entrada ao ouvir a voz de Mary Anne ecoar pela casa silenciosa. Sua mãe veio da direção da sala de jantar e tinha uma xícara de chá fumegante em mãos.

- Boa noite, mãe.

- Eu poderia saber onde a senhoria esteve? – ela não parecia com a raiva que Lily esperava, mas também não demonstrava calma.

- Em uma festa.

- Isso o seu pai já me fez o favor de avisar. – a ruiva segurou o ímpeto de perguntar 'então por que está perguntando?', mas aquilo seria assinar sua sentença de morte. – E que horas são essas?

- Papai me deu o horário de Petúnia.

Mary começou a resmungar baixinho e Lily não pode ouvir, mas continuou parada, ou melhor, estática, esperando saber quando poderia subir.

- Mary?- uma voz grossa e rouca veio do topo da escada e as duas se viraram para ela, onde Richard estava com cara de sono e seu costumeiro roupão.

- Por santo Deus, você deu horário da Petúnia para ela? A irmã mais velha só conseguiu isso em menos de seis meses e Lily com seus dezessete anos ganhou assim tão fácil? Olha aqui, Richard...

- Deixe a sua filha ir se deitar, Mary Anne e nós conversaremos sobre isso. – ele desceu as escadas e parou na frente de sua esposa.

Mary ainda abriu a boca duas vezes em pleno sinal de protesto, mas depois se virou para a filha e fez um gesto para que ela prosseguisse o caminho para as escadas.

- Boa noite. – Lily disse subindo as escadas. Quando estava quase no meio, o grito de sua mãe pareceu querer estourar seus tímpanos mesmo à distância.

- QUEM, DIABO, É POTTER?

Ela estacou no degrau. Escancarou a boca e pensou rapidamente se tivesse visto algum detetive do time que Mary costumava usar (ela já sabia todos os rostos dos contratados), mas não se lembrava de ter encontrado com algum. Como ela sabia o sobrenome de James?

Lily se virou para encarar os pais e ambos a olhavam curiosos, apesar de Mary estar vermelha de raiva e Richard apenas curioso. Como uma luz, ela se livrou da jaqueta de James e a virou para ler nas costas um 'Potter' escrito em amarelo no vermelho. Suspirou aliviada.

- Apenas um amigo da Emy que me emprestou... eu estava com frio.

- COMO VOCÊ...

- Pare de gritar, pelo amor de Deus. Lily, pode subir. Boa noite, querida. – Richard disse.

Agora ela subiu as escadas correndo antes que mais alguma coisa a impedisse. Fechou a porta do quarto e se jogou na cama, sorrindo. Olhou para sua mão que segurava a jaqueta de James e puxou até seu rosto, respirando o cheiro dele.

- É, a gente se vê, James!

* * *

**N/A: Háá! Eu falei que voltava antes do Natal e, diga-se de passagem, foi quase nele xD Bem, está ai a continuação da festa que eu resolvi cortar.**

**Bem, no outro capítulo eu não estava conseguindo postar outra capa no meu profile, então hoje eu vou postar duas: a do Sirius e a do Remus ;DD**

**Eu fiquei sabendo por uma de vocês que as minhas respostas ou foram com defeitos (leia-se em código da estrela Plutão) ou não chegaram! Isso sempre acontece com o meu e-mail, eu não sei o que é, mas enfim, eu então coloco um agradecimento para todas vocês nesse capítulo e peço desculpas por esse infeliz acontecimento! (ai que ódio).**

**Agradecimentos:** _PseudO EscritorA**,** LelyHP, Jehssik Amora, Thaty, Alice, Dokinha, PseudO EscritorA de novo xD, Luisa Santos, Lika Slytherin, Blackforever, zihsendin, Thaty de novo xD, Isa Rattes, Belatriz Lupin, LelyHP de novo xD, Nana Evans Potter, srta Rosadas e Blackforever de novo xD._

**Aaaah, amei todas as reviews! /olhos obrilhando/ eu tinha respondindo tão bonitinha todas e deu essa porcaria no meu e-mail...eu vou procurar arrumá-lo para a próxima vez isso ñ acontecer. xD**

**UM FELIIIZ NATAL PARA TODAS VOCÊS, PRESENTES FELIZES, PERUS, CHESTER´S OU QUALQUER OUTRA COISA xD E UM ANO NOVO MARAAAVILHOSO PRA GENTE!**

**Que venha 2009 com tudo, com muitas fics e que HBP seja muito bomem Julho _o/**

**Beijokas para todas! ;DD Nos vemos ano que vem!**


	5. Surpresaaa

**Went out with the guys**

_( Saí com os caras)_

**And before my eyes**

_(E diante dos meus olhos)_

**There was this girl, she looked so fine**

_(Estava esta garota, ela era tão linda)_

**And she blew my mind**

_(E ela me surpreendeu)_

**And I wish that she was mine**

_(E eu desejei que ela fosse minha)_

**And I said 'hey wait up cos I'm off to speak to her'**

_(E eu disse 'Ei, esperem porque eu vou falar com ela)_

x-x

- ...Graciela o sea mi mami trabaja en un rascacielos. Una vez me llevó a sua oficina y fue La única vez que hice pichí en un rascacielos. Es bárbaro...

Lily respirou fundo pela quarta vez desde que Samantha Owne começou a leitura. Odiava espanhol. E o pior de tudo: tinha talento para tal. Sua mãe quase a enforcou quando disse que queria largar a matéria na escola, pois 'o conhecimento de outras línguas fará muito bem para o seu futuro'.

Era quarta feira, dia das aulas extracurriculares. Um dos maiores tormentos de Lily. Certo, ela tinha vontade de conhecer a Espanha, mas ela também gostaria de conhecer o Japão e sentia que não precisaria saber falar japonês.

É, facilitaria muito, mas enfim...

Finalmente, o sinal tocou. Lily pulou de sua cadeira e enfiou o material de qualquer jeito na bolsa e saiu apressada da sala. Se sentiu melhor quando estava no pátio da escola e o portão aberto sorria para ela.

Assim que pisou na calçada, sua felicidade evaporou.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

McNair sorriu para ela e se aproximou. Tinha aquele porte elegante e desdenhoso, parecia orgulhoso de mostrar o luxo em que vivia.

E isso era uma das coisas que a fazia sentir enjôos quando o via.

- Vim te buscar.

- Não precisava disso. Logo mais o carro da minha família vem me buscar, mas muito obrigada. – ela sorriu amarelo e deu as costas para ele, caminhando pela calçada a procura do carro.

- Sua mãe dispensou o carro para eu poder vir te buscar. – ele disse a seguindo.

- E ela disse se isso era vingança?

- Vingança? Por que seria?

- Nada. – ela revirou os olhos. Ainda olhou mais um pouco pela rua e constatando mesmo que sua mãe cancelara sua busca. – Ok, vamos então.

- Gostaria de passar na sorveteria em...

- Não, direto para casa.

Entrou bufando no carro esportista de McNair, colocou o cinto e cruzou os braços. Ele ligou o carro que mal fez barulho devido a todos os equipamentos modificados. Naquele momento, preferia que tivesse rosnado... assim como uma moto-dinossauro.

- Nervosa, Lily?

Ela fechou os olhos para não responder grosseiramente.

- Odeio espanhol.

- Não vai bem na matéria? Eu sou ótimo em espanhol... posso te dar umas aulas particulares. – ela percebeu o tom malicioso na voz dele.

- Eu sou muito boa, apenas não gosto. Aliás, meu pai adoraria te ouvir falando isso.

Ele pigarreou e se endireitou, sem graça.

- Você gostaria de passar em algum lugar antes?

- Por favor, apenas me leve embora. Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. – ela se virou para a janela, prestando atenção na estrada.

- Farmácia, talvez?

- Santo Deus, para casa. – ela respondeu ríspida.

- Ok, me desculpe.

O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio. Chegaram a Saint Paul ´s e Lily quase pulou daquele carro vermelho-sangue, acenou para McNair e foi em direção da casa.

- Emy está ai. – foi a única coisa que Petúnia disse quando Lily passava pelo hall e a irmã descia as escadas.

Sem agradecer, a ruiva subiu para o seu quarto onde normalmente a amiga a esperava de quarta feira. Abriu a porta e Emy estava na varanda de frente para a piscina.

- Olá. – Lily disse jogando a mala na poltrona perto da porta e indo até a amiga.

- Olá, ruiva. Me desculpe por não aparecer por aqui desde sábado, mas o meu pai ficou muito bravo por causa do carro.

- Sem problemas. Já saiu do castigo então?

- O velho não consegue me segurar por muito tempo... ele amoleceu.

- E agora você vai me contar o que aconteceu na festa? Sobre o Sirius?

Emy se debruçou na grade e meneou a cabeça, incrédula.

- Aquele idiota. Bem, eu não te contei antes, porque iria ficar entre nós, ele e eu, mas como ele abriu a boca, não adianta mais. O Benjy me convidou para a festa na quinta, como você bem já sabe.

- Sim.

- E na sexta, o Sirius me encurralou no corredor durante as aulas, ou seja, ninguém nos corredores. E aquele idiota me agarrou!

- Jura? – apesar do tom surpreso, Lily ria.

- Por que você está rindo? Eu não estou contando como se fosse uma coisa boa, caso não tenha reparado no meu tom de voz e por eu o ter chamado de idiota.

- Ok, desculpa. – Lily forçou os lábios para não rir.

- Enfim... nós brigamos, claro. Falei para ele não contar para ninguém aquilo e ele concordou. Porém, ele resolveu quebrar o trato e pior, quebrou o trato contando justamente para o Benjy! E ele ficou bravo comigo e me deixou falando sozinha e o retardado daquele energúmeno ficou rindo.

Lily continuava a segurar o riso. Ficou penalizada pela amiga, concorda que aquilo não tenha sido muito legal de se ter feito, mas mesmo assim queria rir.

- E você já falou com o Benjy?

- Sim, logo na segunda. Eu contei que foi um assédio e não que eu tenha feito por querer e ele aceitou. Me convidou para sair no fim de semana de novo. – agora a morena sorria.

- Hmm, as coisas vão indo bem para vocês então. Parabéns, amiga... ele é um gato.

- Obrigada, obrigada. Mas, falando em gato... – Emy sorriu maliciosamente. Lily sorriu já imaginando em quê ela pensava. – Como foi a volta para a casa?

- Foi interessante. Não voltei em um Camaro, mas a moto foi legal.

- Quando já estávamos longe eu me lembrei da moto do James e o Sirius estava ocupado demais gritando no meu ouvido, dizendo que aquele trato era ridículo e principalmente eu negar que tenha sido bom. Viemos discutindo até aqui. Mas eu sabia que você estava em boas mãos... o James é realmente uma ótima pessoa, além de lindo.

- E ele? Como está?

- Oh, Lily, por que você não pergunta logo se ele veio falar de você ou se perguntou algo? – a ruiva apenas riu, sem graça. – Bom, eu devo dizer que não, ele não veio falar ou perguntar algo.

O sorriso de Lily se desmanchou.

- Ah, tudo bem.

- Bobinha. Ele não falou e nem perguntou, porque não foi para a escola nem segunda, nem terça e nem hoje.

Um alívio tomou conta dela na hora.

Ela o conheceu no Sábado. Nem uma semana se passou de tudo, eles mal conversaram, mal sabem um do outro, não trocaram telefone e nem nada... por que ela estava sentindo tanta empolgação? Por que não parou de pensar nele desde o momento que ele deu a volta na rua e foi embora?

É, talvez seja o fato dele ser lindo, gentil, simpático, bem humorado e cantar maravilhosamente bem.

- Lily?

A ruiva se virou para a amiga. Emy sorria maliciosamente.

- É, talvez tocar no assunto de James não tenha sido boa idéia, você se desliga. Gostou dele mesmo?

- Bem, ele é legal.

- E lindo.

- Sim, e simpático.

- Um sorriso de derreter.

- Educado.

- E gostoso.

Lily se virou para a amiga surpresa e Emy começou a rir.

- Sabe, Lil, você precisa se desligar mais desse mundo. Tem que viver a realidade, querida. Ok, ele é legal, simpático e educado, mas também tem que reconhecer outras coisas, certo?

- Emy, nós mal nos conhecemos. E eu nem sei se vou encontrar com ele de novo. Falando nisso, talvez você pudesse fazer um favor.

Lily foi em direção do quarto e a morena a seguiu. Esperou enquanto a amiga ia até o closet e tirava um cabide com plástico.

- O que é isso?

- Bem, talvez você pudesse devolver para ele.

Lily abriu o plástico preto que caiu em seus pés e a jaqueta de James ficou a mostra, fazendo Emy abrir a boca surpresa.

- O que está fazendo com a jaqueta dele?

- Ele me emprestou e como não é certeza nos encontrarmos, você pode devolver.

- De jeito nenhum, Lily Evans. Quem vai entregar será a sua pessoa.

- Por favor! Ele me disse que gosta dessa jaqueta.

- O campeonato de hugby nem começou ainda e eu nem sei se ele ainda vai continuar... não vai fazer diferença de qualquer jeito. Você poderia muito bem ficar com ela, não?

- Hugby? – Lily perguntou.

- Sim! Pelo o que sei, ele joga há bastante tempo, um dos grandes de toda a escola, mas ele não anda muito animado. Talvez prefira dar atenção para a música, já que tudo parece dar certo. – Emy deu de ombros e ficou passando a mão inconscientemente por um dos ursos de pelúcia da ruiva que estava na cama. – Como dizia, fique com a jaqueta como lembrança. Ele pode viver sem ela.

- Mas ele disse para eu devolver, Emy.

A morena abriu um sorriso torto no rosto e depois ria descontroladamente.

- Ok, agora eu entendi. Ele fez isso para garantir te ver de novo.

- É. Foi o que me disse, pelo menos.

- E ainda teve a cara de pau de me pedir para entregar? Nunca! Você entregará para ele, essa semana ainda. Que tal sexta? O Remus tem as aulas de natação e os outros sempre o esperam.

Lily encarou a jaqueta em suas mãos. Qual o mal em ir entregar? Ele pediu, não pediu? Nada mais certo do que ser educada e entregar.

- Quem é Remus?

- É o outro guitarrista da banda. Um amor de pessoa, se quer saber. Além de um gato também. Ele representa a escola nas competições de natação, é um ótimo aluno, ótimo guitarrista e beija bem.

- Você já o beijou?

- Não, mas é o que falam. – Emy sorriu. Lily rolou os olhos, divertida.

- Ok. Sexta então. – a ruiva disse decidida. O que é mais um dia? Nada. Ele poderia sobreviver sem a jaqueta até lá e ela poderia ficar ansiosa demais e agüentar.

-x-

No dia seguinte, quinta feira, em Hogwarts. Sirius estava com os pés em cima da carteira e folheava uma revista dos acontecimentos do festival de Rock na Alemanha enquanto esperava a aula começar. As garotas na sala o encaravam com cobiça, algumas cochichavam, outras quase babavam pelo moreno, mas todas eram ignoradas. Ele tirou os olhos da revista quando algo acertou o seu pé, uma mochila.

- Pensei que você tinha morrido e sua mãe não quis a nossa presença no enterro. – ele disse voltando a atenção para a revista.

- Bem, estava por pouco. – James respondeu, sentando ao lado do amigo e empurrando seus pés para fora de sua mesa.

- Doente?

- Sim! A senhora P mal me deixava respirar direito: eu não podia vir para a escola, andar de moto ou qualquer coisa que acarretaria a minha saída do quarto. Em compensação, eu consegui fazer o solo que eu tentava desde o começo do ano.

- É, convenhamos que não seja lá tão fácil seguir a risca um solo do Jeff Loomis.¹ – Sirius fechou a revista e se sentou corretamente.

- Eu gravei para vocês opinarem. – James tirou seu mp4 da mochila e entregou para Sirius. – Eu não sei por que eu sempre errava em Miles of Machine.

Enquanto Sirius lutava contra o emaranhado que eram os fios do fone, Remus se aproximou e sentou na frente dos dois.

- Me admira você estar vivo ainda, cara. Pensei que a Dorcas tivesse te matado e escondido o seu corpo.

- Dorcas!- Sirius disse e começou a rir, enquanto colocava os fones e ligava o aparelho, ainda rindo.

- Enfim... – James disse fechando a cara para Sirius. – Acho mais fácil eu querer matar a Dorcas, sabe? Ela estragou um pouco o meu sábado.

- E você estragou todos os planos dela de vocês casarem e terem cinco filhos, enquanto você trabalha em uma empresa mixuruca e ela é dona de casa... você chegando no mesmo horário todo dia, assistir ao jornal de noite e depois vocês se juntarem no quarto e pensar em fazer o próximo filhote. Hey, isso aqui tá bom. – Sirius disse aumentando o som.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que você tentou a sorte com a ruiva. – Remus comentou. – E então?

- Não aconteceu nada, se você quer saber. Poderia ter acontecido, talvez, se a Dorcas não tivesse aparecido. Acho que a Lily pensa que eu tenho namorada, mas não quero confessar.

- Lily, hein?! Íntimos assim? Bem, vocês trocaram telefones, pelo menos?

- E você acha que deu tempo? O Sirius fez o favor de estragar tudo, mas eu sei onde ela mora e onde estuda.

- Então você já sabe o que fazer. – Remus sorriu.

- Eu não acho que aparecer de repente seja bom. Ela me parece um pouco paranóica... vou tentar conseguir o telefone dela com a Emy hoje.

- Eu adorei essa Lily, sabem? Rendeu-me vinte pratas. – Sirius disse enquanto tirava os fones. – Ficou realmente bom o solo, cara. Enquanto o Remus aqui consegue tocar um solo do Slash com a guitarra nas costas, você consegue um solo do Jeff Loomis.

- Solo do Loomis? Me dê isso aqui. – Remus arrancou o aparelho das mãos do moreno.

As primeiras aulas passaram lentas. Sirius dormia descaradamente, James ouvia secretamente seu mp4, Remus tentava prestar atenção no que já sabia sobre Biologia e Peter leu toda a revista de Sirius. Quando o sinal para o intervalo tocou, eles se dirigiram para a mesma mesa que costumavam ocupar no refeitório.

- Você queria falar com a Emy? Ela está logo ali. – Sirius apontou com o queixo para a morena que sentava algumas mesas de distância com Alice e Frank. James deu o último gole em seu refrigerante e se levantou, com Sirius logo atrás.

- Bom dia. – James disse e os três ocupantes da mesa responderam.

- O que aconteceu com você, James? Pensei que a Dorcas havia te engolido. – Emy disse enquanto comia sua maçã e Sirius começou a rir e murmurando algo como 'por que os outros tiveram a idéia de zuar com ele sobre ela e eu não?'

- Pelo visto vocês riram às minhas custas esses dias. Bom, eu estava doente, apenas isso.

- Parabéns pela festa de sábado, ficou realmente bom. – Frank disse.

- Valeu, Frank. – Sirius disse. – O meu amigo aqui veio com um propósito.

- E qual seria? – Alice perguntou.

- Queria saber se tem como você passar o telefone da Lily. – James disse para Emy. A morena sorriu.

- E o que eu ganho com a informação? – ela disse encarando suas unhas e dando outra mordida na maçã. -

Que tal um cinema no fim de semana? – Sirius respondeu por James. Emy revirou os olhos e parou de sorrir.

- Sorte sua que eu sou muito boazinha, James e não vá cobrar nada por isso. Era apenas uma brincadeira. – ela disse ignorando Sirius. Pegou um dos guardanapos limpos e uma caneta da bolsa. – Esse é o celular dela. Eu poderia te dar o de casa também, mas eu acho melhor a Senhora Evans não saber sobre você ainda.

- Talvez eu saiba de quem a Lily puxou a paranóia.

- Querido, a Lily não é nada paranóica ao lado da mãe dela. – Emy sorriu enquanto James arregalou os olhos.

- Eu acho que o James não precisava saber disso. – Sirius comentou dando algumas palmadinhas nas costas do amigo.

- É melhor eu avisar, não?! Considere-se um cara de sorte por eu gostar de você, James.

- Obrigado por isso, Emy. – ele sorriu e guardou o guardanapo no bolso da calça.

- Agora que tudo foi resolvido, que tal conversarmos sobre o cinema do fim de semana, Emy?

- Oh sim, o cinema. – Emy se levantou. – Eu tinha mesmo que conversar com o Benjy sobre o horário, com licença.

Sirius ficou a encarando se afastar carrancudo.

- Quem sabe outra vez, Sirius? – Frank comentou segurando a risada.

Depois de Hogwarts, James foi direto para casa com uma carona de Sirius (já que a senhora Potter ainda o proibira de usar a moto). Depois do ensaio marcado com o outro moreno, ele entrou em casa e sentiu o cheiro delicioso de comida.

- O seu pai está chegando. – Dorea disse sorrindo enquanto colocava os últimos pratos na mesa.

- Por isso essa empolgação com o almoço. – James sorriu. – Quando ele chegar, me chama... tenho uma coisa para fazer.

O moreno nem esperou sua mãe responder e já correu escada a cima. Fechou a porta do quarto e sentou na cama, pegando o telefone do criado mudo e o guardanapo do bolso.

- Certo. – ele disse e discou os números. Enquanto ouvia a chamada do outro lado, ele se deitou na cama e esperou, mas caiu na caixa postal.

Ele ligou novamente, pensando que seria a última tentativa (àquela hora, claro).

- _Alô!_ – era uma voz ríspida que o fez até levantar da cama.

- Quem fala?

-_ Com quem você quer falar?_ – a voz continuava ríspida. Ele tinha quase a certeza de que não era Lily, as vozes eram muito diferentes. E então veio em mente que poderia ser a mãe dela.

- Bem, com a Christine! – ele disse o primeiro nome que veio na cabeça.

- _Não há ninguém com esse nome por aqui._

- Ah... – mas antes dele continuar, a pessoa desligou. James encarou o telefone e depois o largou na cama.

-x-

- Quem era? – Lily perguntou saindo do banheiro e encontrando Petúnia desligando o celular.

- Engano. – respondeu indiferente e saiu do quarto. Lily deu de ombros e foi até o closet pegar sua roupa para vestir. Assim que o abriu, a jaqueta de James pareceu reluzir entre todas as outras roupas. Meneou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para as próprias roupas. Assim que se vestiu, desceu até a varanda da casa, onde sua mãe costumava ficar nos finais da tarde, vendo o pôr do sol (quando tinha sol na Inglaterra).

- Mãe?

Mary se virou para a filha e se afastou do balanço, dando espaço para Lily.

- Se há um lugar nessa casa onde eu tenho orgulho de ter feito, foi esse. – ela disse nostálgica. Lily aproveitou que a mãe parecia feliz, apesar do Sol ainda estar alto no céu.

- Mãe, eu poderia ir de carro amanhã para a Beauxbaton?

- Por que quer ir de carro, Lily? Você nunca foi de querer dirigir muito. – Mary estreitou os olhos. - Você está fugindo do McNair?

- Nãão, mãe, claro que não. Pelo contrário, estou pensando em ir visitá-lo assim que sair da escola. – ela cruzou os dedos nas costas e esperou que Mary caísse. Odiava ter que mentir, mas o que sua mãe diria se ela fosse até Hogwarts?

- Acho que não vejo problema nisso. – ela disse olhando para o horizonte. – Ele é uma ótima pessoa, Lily.

A ruiva filha revirou os olhos discretamente.

- Hum.

- Pessoas boas são raras, grave isso. Eu fui pisoteada diversas vezes na vida e aprendi que devemos valorizar as pessoas boas assim. – Mary se virou para a filha. – Grave isso. – ela repetiu.

- Já gravei.

Chegar sexta feira foi um sufoco. O dia anterior parecia ter mais de vinte e quatro horas e sempre que acordava de madrugada, ainda era muito cedo. Quando ela queria dormir bastante, isso nunca acontecia. Chegou a Beauxbaton cedo aquele dia. Estacionou o carro e entrou na escola indo direto para a sala de Matemática. Não via logo a hora em que o fim do ano letivo acabasse e pudesse sair de lá. Era tão cansativo ver aquelas garotas, a maioria fútil, tentando ser melhor do que outras o todo santo dia, vindo com bolsas da Gucci, perfumes Dolce & Gabbana ou o novo modelo de óculos da Chanel. Aquilo era cansativo e chato.

- Ela comprou óculos da Dior? Aquele do comercial? Impossível! – alguém exclamou atrás dela. Lily abriu sua bolsa e retirou o livro, o jogando na mesa.

- Srta. Evans, mais educação e gentileza, por favor. – a professora disse ao entrar na sala na mesma hora da revolta da ruiva.

- Me desculpe.

Então ela entrou em seu estado de inconsciência. Se havia algo que a tirava do sério, era Matemática. Via a professora falando, mas parecia que seus ouvidos se fechavam para toda aquela baboseira de números e, graças a algum idiota que resolveu fazer bagunça não contente só com os números, as letras também. A professora colocou o número da página na lousa e ela abriu o livro a procura da tortura.

- Quando isso vai acabar? – ela se perguntou quando deu de cara muitos 'F' e 'G' e números juntos e uma seqüência para o maldito X real. O que ela devia fazer com tudo aquilo? – Só por Deus!

Lily pegou seu celular disfarçadamente e tirou uma foto da equação maldita e enviou para o número de Emy. A morena também odiava Matemática, mas por um infortúnio, ela tinha o dom para a coisa. Lily também sabia que o que fazia era errado, mas se não fosse por Emy e as fotos e mensagens trocadas durante todo esse tempo em que estavam longe, ela já teria repetido na matéria. Vinte minutos depois, uma foto chegou para ela com toda a conta feita. Sorriu. Quando começava a copiar a conta, outra foto chegou. Era a mesma conta, mas tinha uma letra diferente e um resultado diferente também. Tinha certeza que aquela letra era de um garoto, apesar de ser bonita. Ficou pensativa, mudando as fotos no visor do celular sem saber qual escolher. Se Emy tivesse certeza da própria conta, talvez não mandasse outra. Escolheu copiar a segunda. Assim que terminou, levou até a mesa da professora e voltou para o seu lugar e tinha uma mensagem no celular.

'A segunda conta foi do Remus. Ele bota a mão no fogo de que a minha estava errada, então você decide quem você segue. '

Bem, não era para outras pessoas ficarem sabendo sobre isso, mas foi de boa ajuda. No final da aula, acabou por saber que recebera 10 na atividade. Faria questão de agradecer o tal Remus depois.

- No mundo da Lua, Lily?

Marlene se sentou ao lado da ruiva e roubou o suco da garota no intervalo.

- Não exatamente. Marlene, se eu pedir para me tirarem das aulas de Matemática, eles fariam isso?

- Eles vão te mandar para o Conselho, e depois irão entupir os seus ouvidos sobre faculdade, porque as aulas de Matemática contam muito para o histórico. Mas se você bater o pé, eles retiram do seu horário.

- Se conta tanto para a faculdade, talvez eu devesse agüentar até o fim do ano.

- Faça isso. – Marlene sorriu para ela e terminou todo o suco de Lily. – Eu soube da nova tentativa de aumentar a sociedade, huh? McNair? Sua mãe não tinha outro mais digno?

- Os mais dignos já foram pegos pelas mais rápidas. – Lily deu de ombros.

- E vai deixar que esse cara entre assim na sua vida? Não, Lily, você é muito mais do que esse cara merece.

- Eu não estou com ele, Lene e muito menos quero estar e menos ainda, eu estarei. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Se eu jogar isso na cara da Mary Anne Evans, é capaz dela me mandar para o internato da Alemanha.

- Ela não faria isso. – Marlene disse horrorizada ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal encerrando o intervalo soou. – De qualquer forma, não dê bola para ele, sim? McNair não vale o chão que pisa e nem o asfalto que aquele Viper Venom vermelho dele corre.

Marlene levantou, deu um beijo no rosto da amiga e saiu do salão.

- Com certeza ela faria isso. – Lily disse e depois foi para a aula de Física, outra maldita matéria.

Finalmente o final das aulas. A ruiva se levantou e arrumou sua bolsa, sorridente. Passou tranquilamente pelo pátio e depois até o Audi Q7 preto, o ligando e saindo dali o mais rápido possível, querendo ignorar qualquer futilidade por perto... queria estar bem para logo mais. Quando chegou à rua, diminuiu a velocidade. Segundo Emy, ainda tinha uma hora até James sair da escola.

O caminho até Hogwarts foi lento então. Lily aproveitou para dar algumas voltas por Londres para tentar matar o tempo. Chegou em frente dos majestosos portões da escola dez minutos adiantada.

-x-

-... como você é iniciante, é bom respirar para não ficar sem ar no final. Eu faço vinte e cinco metros em quinze. – Remus dizia para um dos companheiros das aulas de natação. Sirius e James esperavam na porta do ginásio de piscina em silêncio. Remus era um dos melhores nadadores da escola e toda hora aparecia alguns iniciantes pedindo ajuda ou dicas, eles já estavam acostumados com isso.

- Essas suas dicas são piores do que as do James sobre hugby. – Sirius comentou quando Remus se juntou a eles e andavam tranquilamente pelo pátio da escola em direção dos portões.

- Você fala isso por não ter ninguém que vá atrás de você para pegar essas coisas. – Remus disse revirando os olhos e ajeitando a mochila nos ombros.

- Como se eu precisasse de um monte de macho atrás de mim. – Sirius abanou a mão, em descaso. – Vamos até o Três Vassouras comer? Eu estou morrendo de fome.

Os outros dois assentiram e seguiram em silêncio até para fora dos terrenos da escola. James andava com as mãos no bolso da calça e com a cabeça baixa e não viu quando Sirius parou, trombando com ele.

- Merda, cara! – disse olhando para o moreno a sua frente, mas algo na frente do amigo lhe chamou a atenção.

Engoliu em seco: era Lily.

A imagem dela em um ambiente claro e que lhe dava perfeita visão lhe fez sorrir. Ela usava uniformes de sua escola, os cabelos ruivos soltos pelos ombros e mais além e sorria.

- Olá. – ela disse. Seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha pelos olhares dos três garotos a sua frente.

- Olá, Lily! Mas que surpresa você por _essa banda_. – Sirius foi o primeiro a despertar da surpresa e foi até a ruiva sendo o único sorrindo da piadinha besta, como se fossem amigos de longa data e lhe depositou um beijo na bochecha vermelha. – Desculpe o linguajar chulo do meu amigo, ele não costuma falar isso na frente de damas.

Ela sorriu mais sem graça ainda e depois olhou para James que não se mexera até agora. Sirius fez sinal para Remus se afastar com ele, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Oi. Nossa, eu não esperava te ver assim, tão de repente. - James disse saindo do seu estado de coma e dando alguns passos na direção dela, enquanto passava uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

- Eu sei que deveria ter avisado, mas eu não tinha seu número.

- Não, não... a sua visita surpresa não é algo ruim. – ele sorriu. – Foi ótimo, na verdade.

Eles apenas ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos. Lily tentava não ficar prestando tanta atenção nos dois primeiro botões da camisa dele que estavam abertos e nem do jeito displicentemente lindo que estava vestido. Tinha os cabelos mais bagunçados de que se lembrava e os olhos castanho-esverdeados brilhavam. Ele tinha uma combinação perfeita, como se tivesse sido esculpido por algum artista empolgado e aquilo fazia com que seu coração palpitasse mais forte. E aquele sorriso...

Voltando a Terra, ela, que estava com as duas mãos nas costas, as trouxe para frente e mostrando a jaqueta dele.

- Eu vim aqui cumprir com o prometido. – ela estendeu a mão para ele. James aceitou sua jaqueta sem tirar os olhos dela. Definitivamente, ele havia subestimado a beleza dela no escuro. No Sábado, já a havia achado linda, mas assim mais perto e claro, era bem melhor. Não teve a oportunidade de perceber o como os olhos dela eram incrivelmente verdes.

- Está esperando há muito tempo? – ele perguntou sem nem saber o que a sua boca estava soltando.

- Dez minutos, no máximo.

- E você veio só para me entregar? – talvez ele devesse ser mais discreto depois que notou que Lily havia ficado mais vermelha do que antes.

- Eu, bem...

- Esquece!- ele sorriu. – Está com fome? Sirius, Remus e eu estamos indo comer.

- Aquele era o Remus? – ela disse olhando para trás, do outro lado da rua, onde os outros dois garotos estavam encostados no Camaro. James franziu o cenho.

- É! Você... você o conhece?

- Mais ou menos. – ela sorriu e começou a atravessar a rua e James logo a seguiu, confuso. – Eu tenho que te agradecer! – ela disse para Remus. O próprio pareceu confuso.

- Me agradecer por quê?

Lily tirou uma folha da bolsa e entregou para ele. Remus e Sirius deram uma olhada pela folha.

- Ah, no final, eu estava certo. Eu falei para a Emy que ela fez confusão com os sinais. – Remus sorriu simpático para ela. – Parabéns, você tirou um dez.

- Nós tiramos!- ela sorriu para ele. – Muito obrigada mesmo.

- Eu acho que não peguei muito bem a conversa, talvez seja a fome. – Sirius disse, pensativo. – Nos acompanha, Lily? No Snuffles, sempre cabe mais um.

- Ele ainda me mata de vergonha. – Remus murmurou, meneando a cabeça.

- Bem, eu não sei. – ela olhou para o carro da família alguns metros de distância e, ao mesmo tempo, sentia seu estômago parecer responder para o moreno.

- Assim podemos nos conhecer melhor, o que acha? Apenas um lanche. – James disse. Apesar do pouquíssimo que sabia sobre ela, estava sabendo como lidar com ela e, com certeza, falar sobre 'conhecer melhor' faria diferença.

- Acho que não teria problema. – a sua mãe não estaria em casa de tarde mesmo, nem notaria a sua demora. Os três sorriram e Sirius abriu o carro para todos. James foi para o banco de trás do carro e Remus na frente.

- Sirius, por que você não tirou essas caixas acústicas do show daqui de trás ainda? – James reclamou tentando empurrar as tais para o lado e deixar mais espaço para Lily. Sem ter como arrumar e com a desculpa de Sirius de que havia esquecido, James passou um dos braços pelos ombros da ruiva para poderem ficar mais a vontade. Com certeza, James pensou, ficar mais perto seria estar mais a vontade.

Remus ligou o rádio e um rock pesado tomou conta das caixas potentes do... Snuffles! Sirius puxou um papo com Remus sobre o solo de bateria naquela música enquanto arrancava pela cidade.

- Você está bem? – James perguntou mais próximo do ouvido dela, já que havia duas caixas de som logo atrás deles, tentando puxar conversa também.

- Sim. Você? – é claro que ela não iria dizer que estava com frio na barriga por estar dentro de um carro com três desconhecidos (ok, um motorista simpático e lindo, um cara mega legal, bom em Matemática e lindo e um guitarrista lindo do seu lado) e também por ele estar sussurrando em seu ouvido daquele jeito. Fazia mal a saúde mental.

- Muito bem. – ele sorriu. Não queria que saísse como uma cantada barata e esperava que ela não entendesse assim.

O que ela poderia dizer? Foi atrás dele com a cara e a coragem que nem sabia de onde havia tirado, com a intenção de apenas devolver a jaqueta dele. Não estava nos planos sair com ele (eles) e se encantar mais. Se encantar por ele era algo que queria evitar... James não parecia ser para ela, talvez o termo 'muito areia para o caminhão dela' fosse mais adequado. Fazia parte de uma banda, era lindo e cobiçado (palavras de Emy que ela não ousou duvidar)... o que ela poderia oferecer? Era uma riquinha que tinha a vida controlada pela mãe, vida essa que girava em torno da 'alta sociedade'. Tão robótica!

Sirius estacionou o carro pouco tempo depois. Quando Lily saiu do carro, ficou paralisada olhando para o tal Três Vassouras. Sorriu. Era uma típica lanchonete 'americana' dos anos 70 (no meio de Londres, vale ressaltar.). Tinha as janelas de vidro, um enorme balcão do lado de dentro e mesas do estilo de filmes que a encantavam. Nunca teve uma oportunidade de conhecer um lugar daquele jeito, já que sua mãe fazia questão de sempre levar a família para restaurantes caros e finos. Ela nem lembrava qual a última vez que comeu um hambúrguer!

Enquanto os três garotos foram em direção do balcão quase que automaticamente, Lily, sem nem perceber, foi até uma das mesas ao lado da grande janela. Sirius, Remus e James se sentaram no balcão e depois olharam em volta, procurando por ela: Lily estava ao lado da mesa, com uma cara de cachorro abandonado. No mesmo instante, eles se levantaram e foram até ela, sentando-se à mesa ao lado da janela: James de um lado com Lily e Sirius com Remus na frente.

- Olá, meninos! – cumprimentou Rosmerta sorrindo e com os cardápios nas mãos.

- Olá, Rosmerta, minha querida. O que temos hoje de novo?

- A mesma coisa de sempre, Sirius. Você nunca se cansa de perguntar isso? Dê sugestões para o meu pai sobre novidades, assim eu poderei dizer. – ela sorriu e entregou os cardápios. – Fritas?

- Como sempre, Rosmerta. Você nunca se cansa de perguntar isso? Se você tivesse novas sugestões, você poderia perguntar isso. – Sirius disse rindo. A garçonete revirou os olhos, divertida e depois saiu.

- Eu recomendo o especial!- James disse olhando o cardápio de Lily e apontando sobre o qual falava. Aproveitou a oportunidade de se esticar até ela e passou o braço pelo encosto do banco. Sirius e Remus se entreolharam e sorriram maliciosamente.

- Fritas!- Rosmerta anunciou depositando as batatas fritas na mesa e indo rapidamente até a outra mesa para atender um casal recém chegado. Lily encarou o prato em sua frente e nunca admirou um prato gorduroso daquele jeito antes. Aquelas batatas pareciam realmente deliciosas e seu estômago resmungou, falando para que ela atacasse. Sem cerimônia, ela pegou o saleiro. Mas assim que ela o virou, ele se abriu, despejando todo o sal em cima das batatas. Ela ficou encarando atônita aquilo, enquanto os três começaram a rir e suas bochechas começavam a ficar vermelhas. Engoliu em seco, se sentindo uma idiota e tentou sorrir, mas a vergonha era mais forte.

- Não precisa ficar sem graça, Lily, isso sempre acontece. – Remus disse enxugando as lágrimas. – É uma brincadeira de mau gosto que algumas pessoas costumam fazer, sabe? Eles deixam a tampa do saleiro aberto.

- Aqui no Três Vassouras, a gente tem que conferir a tampa sempre. – Sirius comentou fazendo um sinal para Rosmerta. – A nossa amiga aqui caiu no do saleiro, tem como trazer outro prato desses, querida?

A loira riu por uns instantes e pegou as batatas da mesa.

- Eu já volto com elas e para anotar os pedidos.

Lily se remexeu no banco, e ficou mirando a rua, ainda muito sem graça. Ela não tinha culpa, afinal. Não freqüentava lanchonetes, não sabia de brincadeiras.

- Droga!- ela murmurou.

- Relaxa, você não foi a primeira e nem será a última. Eu, por exemplo, já cai nessa mais de cinco vezes até sempre me lembrar de conferir. – James disse sereno e apertando o ombro dela com a mão. Só nessa hora que ela percebeu que ele tinha o braço por cima dela. Ela sorriu para ele, agradecida. Se aquilo era verdade ou ele estava apenas dizendo para tranqüilizá-la, ela não ligou.

- E então, Lily, conte mais de você. – Sirius disse se acomodando mais no banco. – Você estuda em Beauxbaton, não? – ele disse apontando para a blusa dela com um símbolo da escola.

- Sim. Último ano.

- Dezessete anos, então. – Remus comentou e ela assentiu.

- A minha vida não é tão interessante. Me falem sobre vocês.

- Bem, somos três estudantes de Hogwarts com dezessete anos, tocando em uma banda - incluindo o Peter que logo mais você irá conhecer – morando em Brixton: Remus faz natação, James rugby e eu prefiro descansar, assim como o Peter prefere comer. Nossa vida não é nada interessante também. – Sirius disse dando de ombros.

- Aqui está!- disse Rosmerta depositando a nova leva de batatas fritas na mesa e o saleiro reabastecido. – Já escolheram?

- Quatro especiais! – Remus respondeu. Rosmerta anotou e se afastou da mesa deles.

– Faça as honras, Lily.

Sirius passou o saleiro para ela, divertido. Lily o aceitou e girou a tampa três vezes para garantir estar bem fechado e depois jogou pelas batatas. James fez um sinal para que Sirius e Remus continuassem falando. Ele havia achado até fácil fazer com que ela fosse até ele, então se ele queria completar os planos que tinha em mente, é melhor que ela pensasse que se conhecessem o bastante.

- E então, Lily... hm... a quanto tempo você conhece a Emy? – Sirius perguntou a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça.

- Basicamente, desde que me entendo por gente. Nossos pais se conhecem até antes de nascermos e depois nos mudamos para Beauxbaton e grudamos. – ela sorriu enquanto comia uma batata.

- E é verdade o que ela diz sobre a expulsão dela? Ela foi pega se agarrando com um cara?

- É verdade. – eles riram. – O pai dela quase matou o garoto e a diretora quase pulou no pescoço dele também, foi uma cena e tanto.

- E ela ainda fica julgando o meu comportamento. Eu sou tão quieto.

Após Sirius dizer isso, até Lily parou de rir e o encarou, descrente.

– O que foi?

- Quem você está querendo enganar, Sirius Black? Duvido muito que começar a guerra de molho verde durante a apresentação de dança das garotas seja tão inocente quanto Emy estar beijando um cara na escola. – Remus disse meneando a cabeça. – Eu lembro que uma das dançarinas quebrou a perna depois de escorregar no palco.

James e Sirius começaram a rir da lembrança, enquanto Remus olhava penalizado para eles, apesar de um sorriso escapar por seus lábios. Lily ficou assistindo a cena, divertida. Ela não tinha histórias daquele tipo para contar, nada nem comparado... a única coisa que lembrava era de escapar de seu quarto pela trepadeira ao lado de sua sacada, o que lhe rendeu vários hematomas no joelho pela aterrissagem.

- Não julgue o Sirius por esse episódio, Lily. – James disse controlando a risada.

- Isso, não me julgue por causa do molho verde, eu já fiz coisas muito piores e mais engraçadas do que essa.

- Para a própria saúde dela, é melhor não contar. – Remus resmungou enquanto se empanturrava de batata.

A tarde passou rápida para Lily. Ela não podia negar que se arrependeria se não tivesse aceitado sair com eles. Sirius, Remus e James eram um dos caras mais legais que já havia conhecido... e mais bonitos também. Conseguiu conhecer os três: sabia que Sirius tinha sérios problemas em casa com a família e que estava pensando seriamente em fugir. Remus morava com os pais em Londres e tinha um primo que morava com eles desde pequeno e era considerado como irmão mais novo. E James morava com os pais, apesar de o pai ser um pouco ausente devido ao trabalho, mas vivia em harmonia. Todos com famílias 'normais'... cada um com o seu problema, mas nada do que ela poderia saber.

O Sol já estava baixo no céu quando voltaram para frente da escola para Lily pegar o carro da família.

- Foi ótimo te conhecer mais, Lily... saiba que será sempre bem vinda por aqui. – Remus disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro da ruiva.

- Obrigada, Remus. Obrigada a todos vocês pelo almoço. – ela sorriu para os dois outros morenos também.

- Estamos às ordens, ruiva. – Sirius sorriu. – Bem, vai querer uma carona para casa, James?

- Sim!

- Então eu acho que a Lily vai adorar te levar.

Remus retirou a mão do ombro de Lily, pesando pela vergonha de Sirius ser tão cara de pau, mas sorriu.

- Seria justo. Você me deu carona no dia da festa. – Lily disse, pensativa. O sorriso de Sirius se abriu mais ainda.

- Eu não acho justo isso, você vai ter que sair da sua rota. – James sorriu sem graça e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Aposto que ela não liga, não é, Lily?

- Não. – ela sorriu simpática. Com certeza, ela não ligava...teria mais tempo com o maroto. Por que ela ligaria?

Eles se despediram dos dois marotos e entraram no carro de Lily. James sorriu para ela.

- Espero que não fique ruim para você.

- Não irá. Eu tenho uma dívida com você.

Ela tentou disfarçar o máximo o quanto sua mão tremia no volante e que suas bochechas, com certeza, estavam vermelhas. Ligou o carro.

- Brixton, então. – ela disse. James olhou surpreso para ela.

- Você se lembra? Pensei que não.

- Por que eu esqueceria?

- Por que você lembraria?

Eles se encararam por um longo tempo, até a ruiva virar para frente e sair com o carro, quebrando o contato.

- Eu não esqueço com facilidade. - e sorriu.

- Fico honrado com isso. – e então ficaram em silêncio.

Ela não tirava os olhos da estrada e ele não tirava os olhos dela. Lily sentia que os olhos castanho-esverdeados estavam na sua direção, mas antes não retribuir o olhar dele do que bater o carro por se deslumbrar com eles.

– Vamos ver o que está tocando no seu rádio.

James se ergueu e ligou o rádio. A música entrava no seu refrão naquele exato momento e os dois começaram a rir.

- _…So when you're near me, darling, can't you hear me? S. O. S. The love you gave me nothing else can save me S. O. S. When you're gone… How can I even try to go on? When you're gone… Though I try how can I carry on? _

- Então você prefere os clássicos?! – o moreno disse se recompondo.

- Bem, esse carro não é meu. – Lily respondeu enxugando uma lágrima. – Quem mais usa é o meu pai ou o motorista. Algo contra os clássicos, Senhor Roqueiro?

- Nunca! – ele disse e começou a cantar junto com a cantora, afinando a voz. - _I really tried to make it out... I wish I understood. What happened to our love? It used to be so good._

No refrão, junto com a música e com James, Lily começou a cantar:

- _So when you're near me, darling, can't you hear me? S. O. S. The love you gave me nothing else can save me S. O. S. When you're gone… How can I even try to go on? When you're gone… Though I try how can I carry on?_

O moreno olhou para o lado e sorria junto com ela. Lily parecia muito mais solta do que poucos minutos atrás e agora ele percebia que começava a conhecer a verdadeira Lily Evans: não aquela preocupada com tudo ao redor... mas aquela que solta o volante no meio da estrada para cantar Abba com você.

- Talvez devêssemos trocar de rádio. – ela disse, ainda rindo e mudou a estação para uma mais atualizada. James fez uma careta.

- Nada disso... você parece se divertir com os clássicos. – e o moreno apertou o botão para voltar para a estação anterior. A música já estava em seus acordes finais, mas não impediu que os dois acompanhassem ainda.

A próxima música também fez ambos rirem.

- Deus, essa música lembra o meu pai. – a ruiva começou a rir. Ela fez menção de trocar de rádio novamente, aproveitando que estavam parados no farol, mas James segurou sua mão, a impedindo.

- Vamos lá...eu sei que você também sabe essa. – James sorriu ainda segurando a mão dela. E então, seguindo o moreno, ela começou a cantar Tom Jones, assim como ouvia o seu pai cantar nos Domingos à tarde.

- _It's not unusual to be loved by anyone. It's not unusual to have fun with anyone. But when I see you hanging about with anyone, it's not unusual to see me cry… oh I wanna' die!_

Ela sabia que o farol já estava verde, mas não se incomodou em seguir caminho... não enquanto James ainda segurava a sua mão e cantava com um sorriso enorme no rosto, fazendo a si mesma rir ao mesmo tempo em que o acompanhava.

- _It's not unusual to go out at any time, but when I see you out and about it's such a crime. If you should ever want to be loved by anyone, it's not unusual… it happens every day… no matter what you say… you find it happens all the time. Love will never do what you want it to. Why can't this crazy love be mine? _

Ela arriscou um olhar para ele e recebeu uma piscada em retorno. Seu estômago pareceu afundar e resolveu continuar o caminho, soltando sua mão da dele gentilmente. Ela não abriu mais a boca, apenas escutou James terminar a música com o velho e clássico Tom Jones.

_- It's not unusual to be mad with anyone. It's not unusual to be sad with anyone, but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime…_

James parou de cantar na última parte da frase e não teve idéia do motivo.

Qual era o problema em cantar _'it's not unusual to find out that I'm in Love with you'?_

- Talvez eu devesse encontrar algo mais recente. – James mudou a estação agora e deixou cair em qualquer outra.

Não demorou muito para chegarem até a casa da família Potter. Lily estacionou na frente de uma casa de dois andares branca com detalhes em vermelho com um jardim que faria os olhos de sua mãe brilhar.

- Entregue, Senhor Potter. – ela disse, desligando o carro. James se virou para ela, dando as costas para sua casa e sorriu.

- Você, então, gosta de clássicos.

- Sim. Tenho gosto parecido com o do meu pai em certas coisas.

- Isso seria só para música ou... para filme também?

- Depende do filme, da época, do gênero.

- Amanhã terá um 'cinema céu aberto' em Oxford. Vão ter alguns clássicos de terror. – ele disse, dando de ombros, mas ficou atento para a reação dela. Agora ela começava a entender onde ele queria chegar e mordeu o lábio inferior. Nunca tinha sido convidada para ir ao cinema, isso era fato. Tirando Emy e Marlene. - O que você acha?- ele perguntou.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou em seguida. Olhando por cima do ombro dele, vindo da casa de James, uma coisa gigante corria em direção do carro. Arregalou os olhos, assustada, e James se virou para trás no exato momento que um cachorro, melhor dizendo, um São Bernardo pulava na janela ao lado dele.

- Prongs!- James exclamou. Logo em seguida, uma mulher vinha correndo com uma coleira nas mãos até eles, enquanto James fazia com que o cachorro descesse da janela do carro e parasse de babar em tudo.

- Desculpem, desculpem. – Dorea dizia enquanto tentava prender o São Bernardo na coleira. – Ah, James, é você.

- Sim, sou eu. – o moreno se virou para Lily que assistia a cena um pouco assustada ainda. – Me desculpe, o Prongs é um pouco empolgado... espero que ele não tenha arranhado o carro.

- Quem é a sua amiga, James? – Dorea perguntou se abaixando ao nível da janela do carro e sorria para Lily enquanto segurava o cachorro descontrolado.

- Essa é Lily Evans. Lily, essa é a minha mãe, Dorea Potter.

- Prazer, querida. – Dorea disse estendendo a mão pela janela e cumprimentando a ruiva com um sorriso igual ao do filho.

- O prazer é meu. – Lily sorriu de volta. Dorea ficou sorrindo para os dois durante alguns segundos.

- Fico feliz em saber que alguém se dispôs para te dar carona, Jimmy... você sabe que até a sua gripe passar, nada de vento. – Dorea disse olhando para o filho.

- Er, mãe, você não estava indo levar o Prongs para passear? – James perguntou em um impulso delicado de expulsar a mãe da cena.

- Oh sim, eu estou ainda. Bem, me desculpe, Lily, pelo carro e pelo Prongs... mas ele ama o Jimmy e fica descontrolado quando o vê.

- Sem problemas, Senhora Potter.

- Dorea, por favor. – a Sra. Potter sorriu novamente. – Tchau, crianças.

Puxando o Prongs, Dorea saiu de cena. Os dois ainda ficaram olhando para ela tentando controlar o cachorro enorme pela calçada, até virar a esquina. Prongs ainda tentava voltar para junto de James, puxando a mãe do próprio pela calçada.

- Bem, er... essa é a minha mãe. – eles sorriram. – Mas voltando ao assunto... o que você acha?

Ela demorou um tempo para tentar lembrar o que eles falavam antes de um cachorro gigante, babão e incrivelmente lindo avançar no carro. Claro, o cinema.

- Eu gosto de filmes de terror clássicos. – ela respondeu.

- Isso seria um 'sim'?

- Isso seria um 'talvez'.

- E eu posso saber o que te deixa em dúvidas? A gente ainda não se conhece o suficiente para ir ao cinema?

- Não é isso... é a... minha mãe! – ela fez uma careta. – Ela acha que sou feita de bola de sabão e que qualquer coisa, eu vou estourar.

- Ahh. – ele disse, desanimado e ficou encarando os pés. Ele tentou, pelo menos. E saber que o único problema era a mãe dela, o aliviava também.

- Mas se ela não souber, ela não vai pensar que iria estourar. – ela disse pensativa. James a olhou enquanto a ruiva parecia bolar um plano.

- Então isso é um 'sim'? – ele perguntou.

- Não, continua sendo um 'talvez'.

- Se eu te passar o meu número, você ligará para me avisar se o 'talvez' vire um 'sim'?

Ela assentiu. James pegou sua mochila e tirou uma caneta de dentro e pegou a mão dela, anotando o número do seu celular.

- Você poderia ter pegado uma folha quando abriu a mochila. – disse Lily enquanto via o número anotado na mão.

- Eu prefiro assim. Obrigado pela carona, Lily. – ele abriu a porta do carro, mas foi em direção dela e lhe depositou um beijo no rosto que chegou a encostar no canto da boca da ruiva. – Vou esperar você ligar.

Assim, ele saiu do carro deixando uma Lily em choque segurando no volante com todas as suas forças. Sem querer passar por papel de idiota, ela logo ligou o carro, ainda tendo a sensação que o canto da sua boca formigava e que ele estava parado na calçada a olhando e se afastou da casa.

Sorria, agora, para si mesma. Ela não podia negar que se surpreendera com o convite. James Potter a convidou para o cinema! Não foi nenhuma garota de Hogwarts, que não tinha a vida metricamente controlada e superficial... mas ela. Lily se olhou no espelho retrovisor por alguns segundos, procurando algum traço de beleza que pudesse chamar a atenção dele e não viu nada... apenas o cabelo flamejante, os olhos verdes e pequenas sardas pouco abaixo dos olhos. O que ela tinha demais? Olhos verdes não eram raros – e ele, inclusive, tinha uma mescla de castanhos com verdes... o que era mais charmoso do que o próprio verde como o dela -, ruivos não são tão comuns, mas dando ao fato de estarem na Inglaterra, as chances são grandes – aumentaria mais se fosse na Irlanda. Foi para casa pensando sobre isso no caminho inteiro. Ela não era feia, mas achava que encontrara garotas muito mais bonitas por Hogwarts, durante a festa.

- Esse pensamento é ridículo! – Emy disse, mais tarde, no quarto da ruiva. As duas passavam bons tempos na varanda da mansão dos Evans, em noites estreladas. – Você é linda, garota. Sabe qual o problema? – Lily se virou para a amiga, curiosa. – Sua mãe te manteve num castigo por dezessete anos. Você nunca se socializou com pessoas como o James... pessoas 'normais', apenas esses retardados metidos a besta, como o McNair. É óbvio que você se sentiria insegura quando o 'cara da rua de trás' ficasse interessado em você.

- Mas talvez não seja para ser, Emy. Você tocou no ponto certo: Mary Anne Evans. Se eu falar para ela que um cara me convidou para o cinema amanhã, ela me tranca no sótão. Melhor! Na dispensa, porque no sótão tem o meu piano velho e ela não vai querer que eu me divirta depois de pedir algo 'sem cabimento' para ela.

- Você mesma deu a idéia de que se ela não souber, ela não se mete. Não com essas palavras, mas foi isso o que você quis dizer.

- Exato. Mas como farei isso? Ultimamente, ela anda desconfiada. Sempre quando nos encontramos, ela fica me encarando, como se soubesse que eu tenho algo para esconder. Quando cheguei em casa, ela me fez um questionário. Eu até pensei que seria fácil, mas ela decidiu ficar na minha cola.

Quando Emy abriu a boca para responder, a porta do quarto se abriu e Mary entrou. Veio apressada até a sacada, onde as duas garotas olhavam curiosas para a expressão de felicidade no rosto da Sra. Evans.

- Adivinhem! Adivinhem!

Lily sempre apreciava sua mãe quando ela sorria daquele jeito. Mary Anne havia sido uma garota maravilhosa em sua época de filmes e ainda carregava lindos traços, mesmo aos seus quarenta anos. Seus cabelos eram ruivos escuros e os olhos azuis – Lily herdara os olhos verdes do pai - a deixavam com um dos rostos mais lindos que ela poderia conhecer.

- O quê, Sra. Evans? – Emy perguntou quase pulando junto.

- Petúnia acabou de receber um aviso de que pousará para Victoria´s!

A ruiva-filha coçou a cabeça por alguns instantes. Aquilo deveria ser algo para se comemorar daquele jeito? Lily olhou para o lado e Emy parecia se perguntar a mesma coisa.

- Que... que bom, mãe.

- Nós teremos que embarcar para Nova York amanhã logo cedo. Estive pensando em levar você e, assim, fazer uma ruiva maravilhosa participar também.

- Eu acho que dispenso essa, mãe. Você sabe que não me sinto confortável tirando fotos assim.

- Tem certeza? Eu conseguiria fazer com que eles liberassem algumas fotos para você também.

- Dispenso.

- E você, Emy? Não é sempre que se consegue um' par de asas'.

- Obrigada pela oferta, mas eu tenho assuntos amanhã, Sra. Evans.

Depois de uma série de comandos, favores e ordens de Mary, ela saiu do quarto alegando ter que arrumar urgentemente a mala para estadia de dois dias que renderia compras ótimas na Times Square. Assim que ela se foi, Lily correu para o quarto e Emy a seguiu.

- O que foi? O que foi?- a morena perguntou. Lily pegou o telefone e encarou a palma da sua mão por alguns instantes antes de começar a discar. – O que você está fazendo?

- Você não vê? É perfeito!

x-x

James correu do banheiro ao ouvir um solo do Red Hot Chili Peppers soando de cima do seu criado mudo. Tentou tirar a toalha do rosto para tentar enxergar o visor, mas foi uma luta perdida e resolveu atender sem saber quem era.

- Alô!

_- Olá, James!_

- Lily? – ele arrancou a toalha da cabeça com violência, tirou o celular do ouvido e viu o nome dela no visor agora.

- _... e como você pediu, estou ligando._

- O-o que?

- _Quando a minha resposta mudasse para sim, eu te ligaria, certo?_

- Ah, é... e mudou?

- _S-sim!_

James sorriu e parou de passar a toalha pelos cabelos molhados.

- Isso é bom, conseguiu um tempo para mim. Prometo que não vou estourar a bolha, sua mãe pode ficar tranqüila.

- _Ela ficará, porque ela não vai saber_. – James pôde ouvir uma risada de uma segunda pessoa no recinto.

- Fiquei impressionado agora. Antes, você nem queria me dizer onde você morava... agora já sai as escondidas comigo. Estamos progredindo!

- _Até onde isso irá, huh?_ – aquela era a voz secundária e James franziu o cenho e ainda ouviu Lily sibilar um 'cala a boca'.

- Hmm, tem alguém com você?

- _Ah, não... er... é só a televisão._

- Bem, hmm... então passo ai ás cinco, ok?

_- Ok!_

- Boa noite!

- _Boa noite, James!_

- Boa noite, Emy!

Do outro lado da linha ficou tudo silencioso e James desligou o celular sorrindo. Apertou a discagem rápida e esperou alguns segundos. Já na terceira chamada, atenderam.

-_ Saudações, Potter._

- Saudações, Black.

- _A que lhe devo a honra de receber sua ligação no meio do meu filme?_ – Sirius perguntou.

- Vou precisar de um favor seu amanhã.

- _Você me ligou no meio do meu filme para pedir algo que você só terá amanhã? Não poderia ligar amanhã depois do meio dia, por exemplo_?

- Não seja estúpido, Sirius. Eu quero fazer uma reserva com você.

- _Uuh, reserva, huh?! O que você gostaria de reservar que te fez ligar no meio do meu filme? _

- Por acaso você estava vendo algum pornô? – Sirius começou a rir do outro lado da linha.

- _Não fique bravo, Jimmy, eu só estava brincando com você. O filme pode esperar. Então me diga, por que quer a reserva? _

- Vou levar a Lily no cinema.

- _Ooohh, nosso pequeno Jimmy está crescendo... está ficando apaixonadinho pela ruiva_.

- Eu vou socar a sua cara quanto te ver se continuar a falar igual a minha mãe.

- _Uh, se acalma, cara. Ok, está reservado o que quer que seja que você queira._

- Valeu, cara.

James desligou e voltou para o banheiro sorrindo. Até que não estava sendo difícil lidar com a ruiva como ele estava imaginando.

* * *

**N/A:** **Cheegay! \o/ Bem, eu demorei um tico, porque pensei que iria postar junto com Jehssik, mas ela anda enrolando muito com o cap. , então resolvi postar sem ela /mostra a lingua/**

**No post passado, eu postei as fotos do Sirius e do Remus, hoje vai a do nosso **_ironic_** amado** _/ironic_** Peter! Heheee a Próxima será da Emy!**

**Aos agradecimentos sem login:**

_Thaty: Obrigadaaa.....espero que as suas festas tenham sido ótimas, assim como as minhas! Beeijos_

_keel:_ _Muuito obrigada, linda. Fico feliz com os elogios e por você ter gostado tanto da fic.../olhos brilhando/ Quanto a dança com o Chris Brown...é uma idéia, por que não?! heheee Beeeijos_

_Karinne: Nhaa...obrigadona! Que bom que tenha adorado a fic, fico muuito feliz x)_ _Demorei só um pouco...desculpa! X-X Beeijos e espero que goste desse._

**Obrigada, minhas lindas, pelas reviews. Aaamo de paixão vocês x) Espero que tenham gostado desse, como eu gostei de escrever xDD**

**Reviews? Sempre muito bem vindas**


	6. cinema, camaro e beijo, talvez

**In the car, I just can't wait**  
_No carro eu não posso esperar_

**To pick you up on our very first date**  
_Para te pegar para nosso primeiro encontro_

**Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
**_Seria legal se eu segurar sua mão?_

**Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?**  
_Seria errado se eu pensar que é ridículo dançar?_

**Do you like my stupid hair?  
**_Você gosta de meu cabelo ridículo?_

**Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
**_Você vai achar que eu não sei o que vestir?_

**I'm just scared of what you think  
**_Eu só estou assustado com o que você pensa_

**You make me nervous so I really can't eat  
**_Você me deixa nervoso de um modo que eu não posso comer  
_

**Lets go! Don't wait! This night's almost over!  
**_Vamos lá, não espere, a noite está quase acabando_

**Honest, let's make this night last forever**  
_Honestamente, vamos fazer que essa noite dure pra sempre_

Olhou no espelho pela segunda vez e assentiu. Não sabia, só para variar, que roupa deveria usar para um 'cinema aberto'... talvez a calça serviria se tivesse que estar mais simples, ao mesmo tempo que estaria bem se fosse algo mais sofisticado.

Ela duvidava que fosse algo mais sofisticado.

Olhou no relógio e viu que o ponteiro já quase chegava ao cinco, pegou sua bolsa e desceu. Era ótimo não ter que sair olhando para os lados, esperando sua mãe pular em sua frente e te fazer milhares de perguntas.

Aliás, a casa parecia muito mais pacífica sem a presença da mãe e de Petúnia: não havia gritaria, brigas, discussão sobre qual canal de moda deveria ficar ou que a lagosta estava pequena demais para o jantar.

Richard, como sempre, estava sentado perto da porta lendo o seu jornal. Era sempre assim quando uma das filhas sairia e isso nunca mudaria. Nem Petúnia que já era maior de idade escapava disso. Mas era fato que ter Richard ali era melhor do que ter Mary Anne.

- Está quase atrasada. – ele disse se levantando e sorrindo, dobrando o jornal. – Você já sabe o que tem que fazer, certo?

- Eu creio que sim: chegar ás onze?

- Não. – Richard sorriu novamente, passou um dos braços pelo ombro da filha e a acompanhou até a porta. – Você pode pegar o horário da Petúnia novamente. Mas não era isso que eu me referia, e sim de você anotar mentalmente o filme, se for bom. Você sabe do que eu gosto.

- Pode deixar.

Deu um último beijo no pai e saiu da mansão. Olhou no relógio novamente e apressou o passo para o portão fechado da mansão e a cada passo dado, sentia o seu coração acelerar. Riu de si mesma, afinal, já o conhecia... não era a primeira vez que se viam ou até mesmo saiam.

O portão se abriu e ela sorriu: James estava lá, de braços cruzados e encostado no Camaro de Sirius. Ela pensou que foi inteligente da parte dele, já que um cinema céu aberto em cima de uma moto não seria tão confortável.

Ela segurou a bolsa com as duas mãos, timidamente e se aproximou dele.

- Olá. – James se pronunciou.

- Me atrasei? – Ambos olharam as horas.

- Em ponto. – ele sorriu para ela.

Lily não poderia deixar de admirar o moreno a sua frente, com calças escuras e uma camisa azul escura que contrastava com seus cabelos rebeldes. James se aproximou, sorrindo, e a beijou na bochecha, fazendo a ruiva segurar a respiração sem ele perceber e seu rosto ficar vermelho.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, passando um dos braços pelos ombros dela, a levando até o carro e abrindo a porta do passageiro para ela.

- Sim. Você?

- Estou ótimo. – ele sorriu mais ainda e fechou a porta quando ela se acomodou no banco de couro do carro de Sirius.

Ela começou a estalar seus dedos pelo nervosismo e comprimiu as pálpebras com força algumas vezes, mas parou assim que James entrou no carro e fechou a porta. Ele olhou para ela, enquanto girava a chave na ignição.

- Você está linda. – ele piscou um olho para ela e riu quando ela corou. O carro ligou e, na mesma hora, o rádio ligou automaticamente, fazendo os dois pularem do banco devido ao som muito alto e a guitarra quase estourar as caixas acústicas já poderosas do carro.

- Desculpe! – ele disse, sem graça, abaixando o som. – Eu costumo ouvir muito alto.

- Sem problemas. – ela respondeu com a mão no peito, esperando coração bater no ritmo normal.

Poucos segundos depois, o celular de Lily começou a tocar. O nome de Emy piscava no visor embaixo de uma foto da morena sorridente.

- Oi, Em-...

_- Lily, Lily, o que eu faço? O que eu faço?_

A ruiva franziu a testa, sem entender o desespero da amiga. James abaixou mais ainda o som para Lily poder ouvir melhor e trocava sua atenção da estrada para ela.

- O que aconteceu?

- _Benjy... ele me pediu em namoro!_

- E você me pergunta o que fazer? Você é quem tem que saber. Aliás, você não deveria estar na sala do cinema agora?

- _Sim, eu deveria, mas quando ele me pediu em namoro, eu disse que precisava ir ao banheiro. Então aqui estou eu, sentada no vaso sanitário, conversando com você._

- Você tem problema, Emily? Deixou o coitado lá sozinho depois de um pedido?

_- Foi maldade, não foi? Eu sei, mas eu entrei em choque._

- Por que choque? Se você gosta dele, se você curte ficar com ele, é só aceitar... e eu sei que você gosta.

_- Hmm..._

- Tem algo que te impede?

-_..._

- Ou alguém?

-_ Eu vou voltar para lá, ok? Amanhã eu te ligo. Bom filme, Lils._

Emy desligou antes que Lily pudesse responder.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – James perguntou vendo a expressão confusa da ruiva.

- Não, não. Eu acho. Aparentemente, o Fenwick pediu a Emy em namoro e ela surtou.

- Surtou?

- É, ela deixou o garoto sozinho e foi até o banheiro para me ligar e perguntar o que fazer. Ela me parece...hmm... confusa.

- Ela gosta dele? Eu sempre os vi conversando bastante em Hogwarts, mas nunca percebi se o olhar de besta apaixonado dele era recíproco.

- Eu não sei, sempre tive outra opinião sobre quem ela gostava. – ela fechou a boca assim que a última frase saiu. James era um dos últimos na face da Terra que poderia ouvir sua opinião sobre aquilo.

- E quem você acha? – é claro que ele perguntaria.

- Então, que filme vamos ver? – ela perguntou, empolgada demais, quase gritando. James se limitou a rir, meneando a cabeça e desistindo de saber quem era, mesmo tendo idéia.

Era um grande parque em Oxford. A vista era linda, muitas árvores tinham pequenas luminárias vermelhas deixando o ambiente aceso o necessário para não atrapalhar os filmes que passariam no enorme telão. Havia pessoas com carros, algumas a pé... outras deitadas no chão, outras com cadeiras de campo e com potes e mais potes de pipocas. Adolescentes, adultos, casais, solteiros... era uma grande mistura.

James estacionou em um ótimo lugar e saiu do carro. Lily ficou olhando para a porta do motorista sem saber o que fazer. Ela nunca havia ido a um lugar daqueles, o que deveria fazer? Ele teria ido o banheiro?

Virou-se para a própria porta quando James a abriu, estendendo sua mão para ela aceitar sair do carro. Sem pensar mais, segurou a mão quente dele. A respiração dela ficou acelerada quando as mãos não se soltaram mesmo depois dela sair e James fechar a porta. Ele começou a se dirigir para a parte de trás do carro e só soltou a mão da ruiva para poder abrir o porta mala. De lá, tirou dois cobertores e duas coisas que pareciam travesseiros finos.

James sorriu e segurou a mão dela novamente, enquanto o outro braço segurava tudo o que tirara do porta mala. E então ela começou a se perguntar se eles deitariam no chão também e começou a olhar para baixo e ver se era limpo, pelo menos, para se deitar.

- Você quer subir primeiro ou prefere que eu suba e te ajude lá de cima?

Ela levantou o rosto para ele sem entender.

- Hã?

- Você pode pisar no pneu... o que os olhos do Sirius não vêem, o coração do Sirius não sente.

Ela olhou para o pneu dianteiro do Camaro e pareceu entender, então, do que se tratava.

- Pisar, sim, é bom.

Segurando uma das mãos de James como apoio e se segurando no carro, ela subiu no capô do lindo Camaro de Sirius. James subiu logo depois sem ajuda alguma. Ele estendeu um dos cobertores, cobrindo todo o vidro e uma parte do capô e fez um sinal para ela se acomodar e ela seguiu a instrução. Ele se sentou ao seu lado e colocou um travesseiro atrás das costas dela e da própria.

Lily encostou contra o travesseiro e se sentiu perfeitamente confortável. O moreno se ajeitou no travesseiro e jogou a outra coberta por cima deles, impedindo o vento não fazer a pele da ruiva se arrepiar mais.

- Está confortável? – ele perguntou virando o rosto para ela.

- Muito bem confortável.

James se remexeu de novo e Lily apenas o acompanhava pelo canto do olho as mãos mexendo em alguma coisa na calça. Depois de algumas brigas, ele tirou uma pequenina capa preta e a abriu. Ela não sabia do que se tratava, pois mal conseguia enxergar o que ele fazia, então se virou para ele.

- Oh! – exclamou automaticamente.

- O que foi? Fiquei tão feio assim?

Ela sorriu e ficou encarando os óculos de aro fino na frente dos perfeitos olhos castanho-esverdeados do moreno. Ele conseguia a façanha de ficar mais charmoso.

- Não, ficou ótimo em você. Não sabia que usava.

- Bem, depois de comprar as minhas lentes, eu não usei mais. – ele ajustou a ponte do óculos no nariz e sorriu.

- E por que está usando hoje?

Ele fez uma careta e bufou.

- Prongs! Aquele cachorro entrou no meu quarto enquanto eu tomava banho e derrubou as minhas lentes no chão durante um ataque de saudade por mim e pela porta do banheiro estar trancada. Eu falo para a minha mãe levá-lo no veterinário para ver se ele não tem algum tipo de doença ou hiperatividade, mas ela não me escuta. O cachorro me ama e fica maluco quando não me tem por perto. – James encolheu os ombros. - E eu odeio usar óculos para dirigir, senão você teria pensado que é um estranho esperando na frente da sua casa.

- Eu gostei do óculos. - ela sorriu. - E eu nunca vi um cachorro amar tanto alguém assim. – ela ria.

- Não ria, isso é sério. – apesar do que disse, ele riu também. – Ele já mordeu o Sirius uma vez quando ele me carregava para fora de casa. Ele é perigoso quando quer. Imagina aquela montanha de pêlo e banha vindo para cima de você, querendo te morder! Sirius quase enfartou.

- Me lembre de nunca entrar na sua casa.

Ela, de imediato, ficou muda. Virou seu corpo para frente e começou a pensar. Aquilo havia sido uma indireta de que eles voltariam a se ver? Que ela estava dizendo que queria isso? Claro, se ele tivesse interpretado assim, teria interpretado certo, mas ela não queria que fosse tão explícita desse jeito.

_'Ok, é melhor não ficar pensando nisso'._

Tinham uma vista privilegiada da tela. Não havia ninguém na frente, pois ou estavam nos carros ou sentados/deitados no chão e estavam de frente.

O Sol se punha lentamente por trás do telão, dando indícios de que o filme não demoraria mais para começar. Enquanto isso, Lily aproveitou o pôr do Sol que deixava o céu alaranjado e avermelhado, em tons perfeitos. Ela não sabia por que, mas sentia necessidade de falar com ele, nem que fosse para trocas rápidas de palavras, curtas frases ou um assunto chato... talvez o cenário estivesse mexendo com o emocional dela.

Lily se virou para comentar que estava adorando tudo, apesar de não ter começado o filme, mas as palavras se trancaram na garganta quando percebeu que ele a encarava, com os dois braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e com um leve sinal de sorriso em seu rosto alaranjado do céu. Ela fechou a boca e o encarou de volta, sentindo suas pernas tremerem por baixo do cobertor.

- Você ia me dizer alguma coisa? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca, o que fez Lily engolir em seco.

- Esqueci o que ia dizer. – ela quebrou o contato visual e voltou a atenção para o pôr do Sol.

Tirou sua própria conclusão: era uma idiota. Como ele ainda a convidou para sair? Falava os piores absurdos existentes, ela não sabia disfarçar? Claro, claro, por que não mostrar para o cara que ficou hipnotizada? O máximo é ele se achar até a raiz do cabelo dele.

_'Idiota'_

Agora o céu já ficava mais escuro e Lily continuava a responder James monossilabicamente, tentando esconder a vergonha que estava até aquele momento.

- Você está com fome? – ele perguntou.

- Não, não agora.

- Você está com frio! – ele não perguntou, e também nem precisaria. A pele arrepiada dela era perfeitamente visível. Quando a noite foi caindo, o vento aumentava e o frio típico da Inglaterra fazia seus pés congelarem mesmo estando dentro de uma bota.

- É, um pouco.

- Eu vou pegar o meu casaco no carro. – 'outro casaco', ela pensou.

James saiu de debaixo do cobertor e então ela bateu os dentes de frio. Sem a presença dele ali ao lado dela, tão perto, tudo ficou mais frio ainda, se fosse possível. Ele não demorou a voltar, mas o bastante para que os dentes dela batessem sem intervalos.

- Céus, você está congelando. – ele estendia a jaqueta para ela vestir, mas Lily mal conseguia se mexer, temendo gelar o que já estava razoavelmente morno. – Você quer voltar para dentro do carro? Dá para ver de lá também.

- Apenas entre debaixo do cobertor, por favor. – ela disse rápido para conseguir falar sem tremer os dentes e gaguejar. Ele levantou um pouco o cobertor e entrou, se ajeitando ao lado dela. Quando o cobertor se levantou e se abaixou, um vento entrou junto com James, fazendo todo o corpo dela se estremecer e, logo depois, parecer se acalmar quando James estava ao seu lado. – Obrigada. Calor humano debaixo do cobertor ajuda bastante.

Ele sorriu.

- É, ajuda mesmo.

Ele colocou o casaco por cima do cobertor, em cima dela e, em seguida, fez algo inesperado por parte dela: o moreno se aproximou mais, a levantou delicadamente, colocando um braço ao redor dela, a puxando para mais junto do seu corpo. Esfregou as mãos pelos braços dela sob a coberta.

Lily ficou estática, fazendo seus músculos doerem por isso. Estava tão tensa que se um vento mais forte batesse, seu pescoço quebraria e sua cabeça sairia rolando.

- O-obrigada.

- Melhorou um pouco?

Ele queria a verdade? Se quisesse, ela falaria 'sim, desse jeito vou evaporar de tão quente que ficou'. Mas preferiu não dar muitos detalhes.

- Bastante.

Ela respirou fundo e o cheiro dele invadiu a sua mente devastadoramente. Se estivesse em pé, capaz de ter cambaleado de tão delicioso que era.

- Já está para começar. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e os músculos que estavam relaxando, voltaram a ficar rígidos.

Assim como ele disse, o telão começou com alguns avisos: sobre celulares, respeito ao silêncio e tudo o que normalmente se tinha em cinema. O pescoço dela já estava ficando dormente e com uma dor aguda, pedindo para mudar de posição. Devagar, ela desceu um pouco a cabeça e a descansou no peito dele, sentindo o rosto esquentar pela vergonha.

Ele pensaria que ela era atirada? Bem, ela não ligou tanto por isso quando ouviu o coração dele acelerar contra seu rosto. Um sorriso brincou nos lábios dela... então ela não era a única que ficava surpresa com o que o outro fazia. A mão esquerda dele subiu pelo braço dela, saindo do cobertor e alcançando os cabelos ruivos e fazendo cafuné.

O filme começou, os nomes dos atores passando na tela enquanto mostrava uma floresta escura e a música fazia a cena te fazer arregalar os olhos, esperando pelo primeiro susto, mas ela quase não conseguia identificar o que era o que ali, pois seus olhos pareciam fracos demais para ficarem abertos com o cafuné dele e a respiração compassada dele indo ao mesmo ritmo do coração.

Assim que houve um flash de olhos vermelhos no telão, ela pulou, batendo a cabeça fortemente no rosto dele.

- Desculpa, desculpa. – ela sussurrava repetidamente, enquanto se virava para ele para ver se o machucara.

- Tudo bem, não machucou. – ele sorriu e colocou a mão em cima de dela que estava em sua bochecha. Os gritos de um novo susto fizeram Lily tirar sua mão do rosto dele e se virar curiosa para a tela. Ele se ajeitou novamente e puxou Lily para si como antes, não vendo qualquer resistência por parte dela.

A partir daquele momento, ela evitou se mexer muito. Tanto por estar bom, como para evitar bater nele de novo. Só faltava essa: quebrar os óculos dele e o coitado já tinha perdido as lentes. Certo, era só ficar parada e prestar atenção no filme e tentar controlar os sustos, mas isso não era tão fácil assim, mas ela bem tentava.

Em certa parte do filme, quando o assassino cravou uma faca no peito de um dos personagens principais, Lily viu a bolsa de sangue falsa por baixo da camisa dele e começou a rir, se virando para falar para James e, definitivamente, deu de cara com ele. Estavam tão perto que via o quanto os cílios dele eram grandes e se quisesse, contar todas a linhas nos lábios dele.

Seus olhos pararam e observavam a boca dele, tão perto e tão convidativa. Podiam falar o que quiser, mas ela não se importava nem um pouco em nunca ter beijado ou ter sido beijada... se era para ter sido beijada em uma situação diferente daquela, então valia totalmente a pena ter esperado.

Apesar do escuro e apenas as luzes do telão clareando seus rostos, James olhava profundamente nos olhos verdes e jurava nunca ter visto olhos tão lindos como aqueles, e agora tão de perto, podendo explorá-los melhor, ver as riscas pretas das íris no verde intenso. Ele notava que aqueles olhos desviavam dos seus para a sua boca... ela pedia para ser beijada, o que ele podia fazer? Tinha medo de ela surtar depois, já que Lily Evans era completamente diferente de todas as garotas que já havia conhecido.

A mão direita dele subiu para o rosto dela e os olhos verdes se esconderam atrás das pálpebras, enquanto os castanho-esverdeados ainda passeavam por toda a extensão do rosto pálido dela. Ele umedeceu seus lábios rapidamente e fechou os olhos também, se aproximando cada vez mais dela, lentamente, fazendo aquele momento de espera formar borboletas no estômago da ruiva.

Eles sentiram que os lábios tocaram minimamente o do outro até...

- BUH!

Lily se desvencilhou rápido dos braços dele com o coração acelerado e James se virou para o lado... os dois olhando furiosamente para um garotinho com uma máscara de monstro e que ria por trás dela, batendo a mão no capô do carro e a outra segurando a barriga por causa da gargalhada.

- Você não tem o que fazer, não?! – James disse por entre os dentes. – Vai importunar seus pais.

De imediato, o garoto parou de rir, tirou a máscara e os olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu me perdi deles.

O moreno revirou os olhos e Lily se penalizou. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto angelical (agora) do pequeno garoto.

- Eu te ajudo a procurá-los. – ela disse, saindo do cobertor e tentando evitar o arrepio de frio.

- Não, fica aqui, Lily. Eu levo o peste de volta.

Resmungando coisas inaudíveis, James desceu do capô e deu um empurrão no garoto para seguirem caminho. Lily ficou olhando até os dois sumirem por entre as pessoas e carros e depois se voltou para o filme... filme este que nem lhe parecia tanto de terror mais, não agora que tinha outra coisa na cabeça. Mesmo que o toque havia sido como um toque de pena, ela colocou as mãos no lábio e sorriu. Já era alguma coisa, não?! Isso queria dizer que James a achava normal numa medida que poderia beijá-la.

Será que era certo deixar ser beijada já no primeiro encontro? Já havia ouvido da sua irmã como de algumas alunas de Beauxbaton de que beijar no primeiro encontro era 'entregar o ouro' muito rápido.

Se eles se beijassem àquela hora, James nunca mais iria procurar por ela?

Lily saiu dos devaneios quando James chegou. Ele se ajeitou no cobertor novamente, mas não se atreveu a puxar Lily para ele, já que ela estava enrolada no cobertor e parecia satisfeita daquele jeito.

Ele parecia impaciente, toda hora se movia, ou balançava os pés, tamborilavam os dedos nos braços cruzados, depois se mexia novamente. Lily apenas acompanhava os movimentos dele com sua visão periférica, porque tinha receio de virar para ele como da outra vez e acabar beijando o moreno. Havia se decidido a não se entregar assim tão fácil. Ela já guardara esse momento por muito tempo, porque não mais?

Só esperava que ele não desistisse. Era um risco que corria.

O final do filme chegou, mas as pessoas pareciam preguiçosas para se levantarem, incluindo James e Lily. Os dois continuaram a encarar o telão já apagado, sem falarem nada desde a volta do moreno.

A ruiva olhou o relógio e viu que eram quase onze horas da noite.

- Precisa estar em casa às duas? – James perguntou.

- Sim.

- Então é melhor irmos, tem um pouco de asfalto pela frente.

Ela concordou e desceu do carro primeiro, como se o capô estivesse pegando fogo. Ele desceu alguns poucos segundos depois, guardando os cobertores e travesseiros no porta malas e voltando para frente e abrir a porta do carro para a ruiva, mas ela já havia feito sozinha e o esperava dentro do carro.

James ficou encarando o chão por algum tempo. Ela vai ficar o tratando daquele jeito agora? Antes estava tão sorridente e parecia tão empolgada, agora dava a impressão de que ele havia proferido palavras de mau gosto. Se soubesse que ela ficaria assim antes, nem tentaria beijá-la. Mesmo que ela implorasse, porque, afinal, ela também quis beijá-lo, ele não a forçou a nada.

Riu dele mesmo. O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Se fosse outra garota, tipo Dorcas, ele não ficaria tão preocupado assim. Provavelmente, tiraria um sarro da cara da garota ainda, mas se ele fizesse isso com Lily não daria certo... era capaz dela achar um insulto tremendo. Com Lily Evans, ele sempre tinha que frear as brincadeiras.

- O que outra educação e dinheiro não fazem, huh?! – murmurou abrindo a porta do motorista e entrando no carro. – Pronta para ir? – ele se virou para ela, sorridente, esperando começar a quebrar o clima chato.

- Sim. – ela respondeu não tão gélida como antes, mas não tão confortável também.

Ele ligou o carro e em menos de cinco minutos, conseguiram sair do parque, no mesmo instante que o celular de James começou a tocar. Sem querer tirar a atenção da estrada escura, ele logo atendeu sem ver quem era.

- JIMMY!

- Quem é?!

- Jimmy, é a Dorcas!

James respirou, derrotado. Era só pensar nela que aparecia.

- O que aconteceu para você me ligar essa hora?

- Oh, eu sei que está tarde, mas eu passei na sua casa e você não estava lá e sua mãe não quis me dizer onde você foi. Está no Três Vassouras com os garotos?

- Estou em Oxford. Eu preciso desligar, Dorcas, estou dirigindo.

- Oh, em Oxford? Na casa dos seus tios?

- Eu preciso desl... como você sabe que tenho tios em Oxford?

- Eu precisava saber sobre você e a sua família, né, Jimmy. – Dorcas riu do outro lado da linha. James olhou para o lado e viu que Lily tinha a cabeça baixa, encarando as mãos no próprio colo.

- Eu não estou na casa dos meus tios, eu estou com a Lily, eu a chamei para ver um filme comigo. Agora preciso desligar.

Sem esperar a resposta, ele fechou o flip do celular e jogou o aparelho no console do carro.

- Ela gosta muito de você, não é?! – Lily perguntou sem graça, sorrindo sem vontade de tirar os olhos de suas mãos.

- Ela me enche o saco, é diferente. – ele arriscou um olhar rápido para ela. – O que você tem, Lils?

Ela pegou um golfo de ar quando ouviu o apelido dela. Soava maravilhosamente bem com a voz dele.

- Hã?!

- Você está muito quieta... não gostou-...?

- Gostei, claro que gostei. – ela o cortou de imediato e sentando de lado no banco, o encarando. – Foi muito bom! Eu nunca havia visto aquele filme antes e, e eu gosto de filmes de terror e não estava frio e, e foi legal. – disse rapidamente e gesticulando.

- Então foi alguma coisa que fiz, ou disse.

- Não, não, sério, James, eu adorei o filme, o local, isso tudo em cima do Camaro e eu repetiria com certeza. – ela colocou a mão na boca e arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que havia dito. James riu ao notar o vermelho tingindo o rosto dela.

- Vai ser difícil, outro cinema aberto só terá no próximo ano. Mas eu não me incomodaria em te levar em um cinema fechado!

Lily sentou corretamente no banco e virou o rosto para a janela, sorrindo. James sorriu ao ver o sorriso de Lily refletindo pelo vidro para ele. Poderia considerar aquele sorriso como um sim para o suposto segundo encontro que ele marcou?

A volta foi feita sob músicas mais calmas agora. Ao invés de muita bateria, os violões eram mais constantes no cd de acústicos variados.

- Eu amo essa música e essa versão acústica é linda. – Lily comentou com a voz fraca. Ela já estava quase se entregando aos braços de Morpheu, com a cabeça encostada no banco e com os olhos semi cerrados.

- Coloquei em homenagem à minha mãe! Ela se casou com essa música.

James aumentou um pouco o som de 'Always Somewhere' do Scorpions. Lily fechou os olhos por completo e sussurrava a música. James sorria.

Era incrível que sempre quando tinha alguma coisa envolvida com Lily, ele não tirava o sorriso do rosto. Eles se conheciam a pouquíssimos dias e ele parecia saber que ela apareceu na sua vida só para trazer alegria, fazendo o sorriso ficar constante e devanear mais. Ele não sabia se aquilo era o começo de alguma coisa, algo como um 'gostar' dela ou se apenas sentia afinidade.

'Droga!'

A última coisa que ele gostaria era se envolver com alguém naquele momento. Meneou a cabeça. Desde que Lily apareceu, seus conceitos começaram a mudar... ele batia o pé sobre ruivas, as achando artificiais, muito 'coloridas' e achava vermelho algo completamente errado em se ter como cor de cabelo. Mas agora seus olhos brilhavam com os cabelos dela, com o cheiro e não teria cabelo mais bonito do que o dela no mundo.

Se ela conseguiu mudar isso, porque também não conseguiria mudar sobre querer ou não algo agora?

Ele olhou para o relógio e viu que estavam adiantados. Por que não alongar o caminho? Então, ao invés de ir direto para Blackheath, ele pegou o caminho mais demorado e que dava inúmeras voltas sem sentido. Além de passar mais tempo com ela, mesmo sendo no silêncio, ele adoraria ver Sirius reclamando depois por ter gasto quase toda a gasolina e sem abastecer.

Lily se remexeu no banco, virando o rosto para ele e então foi a hora dele perceber que ela dormia. Então não era a toa que estava quieta. Mesmo já sendo mais de meia noite e não havia nenhum movimento no cruzamento mais a frente, ele fez questão de parar no farol vermelho.

James pegou uma mexa de cabelos ruivos que caiam pelo rosto dela e o afastou, tendo a visão completa do rosto de porcelana dela. Ele a encarava, a boca dela formava quase um sorriso e deixava uma expressão angelical, o que ele não duvidava que ela fosse: um anjo! Um sentimento estranho começou a brotar, algo que ele nunca havia sentido antes, como se ele sentisse necessidade de proteger Lily. Algumas rugas surgiram na testa dele com esse pensamento. O que era aquilo, exatamente? Era uma mistura de proteção, com adoração e posse... como se ela fosse dele e a missão dele era a adorar e proteger, segurar entre os braços e não soltar mais.

O coração dele começou a acelerar e foi isso que ele acabou decidindo fazer: acelerar. Afastou-se dela – porque acabou se aproximando dela sem nem perceber – e passou o farol vermelho acelerando o Camaro.

- Céus! – ele murmurou e coçou a nuca em sinal de nervosismo. – Meu Deus. – agora passou a mão esquerda no rosto, depois, ao invés de proferir palavras à santidade, ele xingou.

Chegou a Blackheath em tempo Recorde. Parou em frente do portão da mansão e respirou fundo.

Começou a falar para si que aquilo não era motivo de desespero. Ele já havia namorado, mas nunca havia sentido algo daquele jeito por elas antes. Seus olhos pousaram em Lily novamente e pareceu que todas as preocupações fugiram.

Ele se aproximou dela novamente, queria ficar daquele jeito só por mais uma vez naquela noite e rezou para ela não acordar naquele momento. Seus lábios já quase tocavam os dela, sentia a respiração calma dela bater contra eles e podia dizer que quase sentia o gosto da boca dela. Se afastou devagar e com a imensa vontade de não fazer aquilo gritando na sua cabeça, mas era melhor se afastar antes que acabasse beijando Lily.

- Lils?! – ele a chamou, baixinho. – Lils!

Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente e sorriu.

- Eu acabei dormindo, não acredito.

- Não tem problema.

- Você acabou voltando sozinho, mas eu devo dizer que esse banco de couro é muito confortável.

- Eu vou repassar isso para o Sirius.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos até Lily desviar sua atenção para a bolsa.

- Bem, então... muito obrigada pelo cinema.

- Foi bom! – ele sorriu, só para variar. – Se você quiser, podemos repetir qualquer dia desses.

- Eu vou adorar!

James desceu do carro e foi até a porta dela e a abriu. Sem graça pelo cavalheirismo, ela saiu do carro e foi em direção do portão com James ao seu lado.

- Costuma ser cavalheiro assim sempre? – ela perguntou.

- Na verdade eu sempre deixei o excesso dele apenas para a minha mãe.

- Devo me sentir honrada?

- Se você acha que algo desse tipo de mim é uma honra, eu ficarei feliz.

- Certo! É uma honra! - ela crispou os lábios. – Boa noite!

Reunindo a coragem com a timidez, ela se aproximou dele, ficou nas pontas dos pés e depositou um beijo carinhoso no rosto dele. Automaticamente, James segurou uma das mãos dela durante o processo.

- Boa noite. – ele respondeu um pouco rouco e ela começou a se afastar, os dois olhavam as mãos deslizarem e se soltarem ao lado dos corpos.

Lily passou pelo portão e acenou para ele antes de tomar o caminho pelo jardim.

Ele ficou parado no portão até ver Lily sumir pela porta da frente, virou nos calcanhares e entrou no Camaro. Agarrou o volante por alguns instantes, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu desde a hora em que vira Lily na festa ao lado de Emy até segundos atrás. Ela não era apenas mais uma pessoa na vida dele, ela seria diferente, ele podia sentir. Não podia tentar adivinhar o futuro, mas não precisava de dons para ter certeza daquilo.

- Agora vai ser tudo diferente! – ele girou a chave na ignição e acelerou.

* * *

N/A: **Olááá, xuxus, abobrinhas e cenouras!!! Demorei um pouco, né?! Pois é, a minha Amorinha linda tá enrolando com o cap dela, então eu vou postando enquanto tenho alguns escritos ^^**

**Algumas vão me matar por esse cap...então aviso logo que sem mim, os outros cap. não chegam e, assim, o beijo também não. E sim, eu já escrevi o beijo deles. /risada maléfica/ Logo mais, logo mais...assim que eu receber as reviews lindas de vocês e assim que a jehssik parar de enrolar a fic dela.**

**Pretendo responder as reviews de todas vocês assim que acabar um trabalho cretino que estou fazendo. /roll-eyes/**

**Beijos e mais beijos e reviews? Siim, eu aceito com muita boa vontade ;D**


	7. Ninguém disse que seria fácil

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

_Pense duas vezes antes de tocar a minha garota  
_

**Come around, I'll let you feel the burn**

_chegue perto, eu farei você sentir a queimadura_

_(Eve6- Think twice)_

James abriu a boca para cumprimentar Sirius na manhã da Segunda, mas o amigo o puxou rápido, fazendo James sentar bruscamente na cadeira.

- Ouch! O que você tá fazendo?

- Aquela garota estranha, loira e com a roupa 'arco Iris' estava querendo sentar aqui.

- Com medo das mulheres, Sirius?! – James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não das mulheres, mas dela especificamente.

James deu de ombros e esticou as pernas na mesa e jogou a mochila de Sirius no chão.

- Fim de semana? – ele perguntou.

- Parado, afinal, meu carro não estava lá. Só espero que o seu tenha sido bom para me deixar sem o meu Snuffles.

- Meu Sábado foi ótimo, obrigado por perguntar.

- Estou esperando os detalhes.

- Não tem!

Sirius franziu o cenho.

- Não tem detalhes? O que vocês fizeram? Ficaram assistindo o filme comportados?

- É mais ou menos por ai.

Sirius empurrou os pés de James da mesa fazendo o amigo quase bater a cabeça na mesa quando a cadeira caiu nas pernas da frente.

- Você não está mentindo, eu sei que não está. E isso é pior do que você mentir, porque isso prova que você realmente não fez nada.

- Ela é a Lily! Eu tinha comentado com você antes que ela é complicada.

- Exato! Você disse que ela é complicada, não que é de outro planeta. Como assim você foi ao cinema com ela e assistiu o filme?

- Tem pessoas normais que vão ao cinema para verem filmes e não para se agarrarem, Sirius. – Remus disse jogando sua mochila na carteira da frente. – Bom dia.

- Não quando estão no meu Snuffles! Ele não gosta de pessoas lerdas no volante e nem com mulheres. Me admira vocês não terem voltado a pé.

- Eu também me admiro, já que o tanque está praticamente zerado. Pensei que nem chegaria até aqui.

- Você não-... você gastou toda a minha gasolina? E não reabasteceu? Nunca mais você o pega... nunca mais!

- Não me chantageie, senão eu não falo sobre o fim de semana da Emy!

Sirius cerrou os olhos e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.

- O que tem o fim de semana dela? – perguntou com um tom de quem não queria perguntar, mas a curiosidade havia vencido.

- Fenwick a pediu em namoro.

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram, mas depois ficaram pensativos. James ficou esperando a explosão do amigo, mas nada veio. Remus ficou olhando para trás também.

- O que foi? – Sirius perguntou notando a atenção exagerada dos amigos.

- E então...? – Remus perguntou.

- E então que ela gosta dele, ué.

- Mas eu nem te disse se ela aceitou ou não.

- Ela aceitou? – Sirius perguntou apressado.

- Eu não sei. – James riu da cara furiosa do amigo.

- Seu retardado!

Sirius, sempre quando achava uma brecha, xingava James. O moreno se divertia com a raiva do amigo, isso era sinal de que ele estava bem, afinal, Sirius Black não reclamar que um dos seus alvos estava se comprometendo era algo inédito.

- Você é um melhor amigo inútil, James. – Sirius disse quando os quatro marotos sentaram-se na mesa do grande salão principal na hora do intervalo.

- Por que você não vai até ela e pergunta? Ela está algumas mesas ao lado e teremos laboratório na próxima aula com ela também. – Remus sugeriu já cansado do mau humor do amigo.

- É, talvez eu faça isso mesmo.

- 'Quem quer bem feito, faz ele próprio'. – James piscou para Sirius, e este lhe mandou um dedo como resposta.

- Olá, garotos! – Era Alice. Aparentemente Frank devia ter faltado, já que a morena estava acompanhada por Dorcas. James gemeu baixinho.

- Olá! – três dos marotos responderam. James fingiu estar ocupado com o refrigerante. Elas se sentaram na mesma mesa e o moreno revirou os olhos quando Alice cedeu o lugar ao lado dele para Dorcas. - Oi, Jimmy! – Dorcas o cumprimentou parecendo um pouco desconfortável.

- Oi.

A mesa ficou em silêncio.

- Parece que todos estão de mau humor hoje. – Alice comentou roubando um pedaço de chocolate da bandeja de Remus.

- Nem todos. – Peter disse. Ele era um dos mal humorados pelo fora que havia recebido mais cedo de uma das amigas de Narcisa.

- Quem disse que eu estou mal humorado? – Sirius perguntou, mas a raiva que exalava dos olhos acinzentados impedia que qualquer um o contrariasse.

- Nem bem, nem mal. – disse Remus, dando de ombros.

- _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day…!_ – James respondeu, cantarolando e um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Quanta felicidade!- Alice sorriu com o maroto.

- Tem que ser muito feliz mesmo para cantar uma música dessas. – Dorcas disse, rolando os olhos.

- Qual o problema com esse clássico, Dorcas? – James perguntou.

- Essa música é do tempo dos dinossauros, por favor!

- _I guess you'd say what can make you feel this way…-_ Sirius cantarolou outra parte da música.

_- …My girl, my girl, my girl...talkin' about my girl!_ - James completou e, logo em seguida, os dois marotos bateram as mãos em um cumprimento. Remus, Peter e Alice riam, enquanto Dorcas emburrava.

- Eu adoro os clássicos!- Alice disse, divertida.

- Quem não gosta são pessoas de péssimo gosto.

- Isso foi uma indireta, Black? – Dorcas o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Se a carapuça lhe servir... – ele levantou as mãos como rendição e deixou a frase morrer no ar. Ela se limitou a desviar o olhar dele e se virou para James.

- Olha, eu estou sendo muito legal com você, James. Eu vim até aqui, esperando algum tipo de explicação, mas você não me parece estar ciente disso.

- Explicação? – o moreno perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Isso! Sobre Sábado.

- Ah, eu tive que desligar, Dorcas, eu estava dirigindo.

- Eu digo sobre a tal Lily Evans. Era aquela ruiva da festa, não era?

- Ah, isso. Sim, ela, a ruiva da festa. Mas eu ainda não entendi a parte em que te devo explicações.

- É assim que acaba então? Você apenas dá as costas para mim, como se eu fosse nada?!

- Eu não dei as costas para você, apenas estou te tratando como a amiga que você sempre foi. Você cria mesmo que fossemos namorados? Eu jurava que você estava brincando.

- Mas eu te beijei!

- Exato! Você me beijou, não que você tivesse colocado uma aliança no meu dedo e eu tenha assinado algum contrato nupcial. – James ocupou sua boca novamente com o refrigerante e deixando seus olhos longe dos amigos e de Dorcas, vagando pelo outro lado do salão mostrando que a conversa havia chegado ao fim. Ele nem notou quando a garota se levantou e foi embora junto com Alice.

- Ela é um pé no saco. – Sirius quebrou o silêncio entre eles.

- Dorcas é uma garota legal. – Remus começou. – Porém ela se apaixonou pelo nosso amigo aqui, é normal ela querer ficar com ele, certo?

- Mas ela é um pé no saco. – Sirius repetiu.

- Sem contar que o James aqui disse dias atrás que não queria se envolver com ninguém, certo? – Peter perguntou.

- Err... - James sorriu sem graça. – Hmm, é.

- Está em dúvida? Você não sabe se quer se envolver ou não? – Remus perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Não é bem assim. Eu não quero mesmo estar sério com alguém, mas... eu posso acabar mudando de idéia alguma hora, não é?!

- James! – Sirius o chamou, alarmado. – Ela é um pé no saco!

- Eu não estou falando dela. – ele respondeu num sussurro, mexendo na tampinha do refrigerante.

- Estamos falando da Lily? – Remus perguntou.

- Jimmy está apaixonadinho. – Sirius levou um soco forte no braço. – Ouch!

- Eu falei para você parar de falar igual a minha mãe.

- O que ela fez com você, cara? Você nem gostava de ruivas. – Peter tinha os olhos arregalados e gesticulava rápido. – Talvez ela curta aquelas coisas de bruxarias.

- Cala a boca, Peter! – disse Remus.

- Isso é sério! Narcisa e Bellatriz mexem com essas coisas, você não sabia?

Sirius começou a gargalhar e lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos acinzentados, assim como James e Remus.

- Elas falam isso para os idiotas, assim eles acreditam, ficam com medo e não chegam mais perto.

- Jura?

- Por quê? Você nunca mais chegou perto delas? – James perguntou rindo.

- Larga de ser idiota, eu sabia que era mentira, ok? Hum. – o maroto virou o rosto para o lado e ficou pensativo, vendo a mesa das primas de Sirius.

- Talvez seja a especialidade dela em beijos. – Remus riu. – Você nunca tinha caído nessa, James.

- Se ele, pelo menos, tivesse beijado a ruiva, né. – Sirius comentou e começou a rir.

- O que? Você não a beijou? – Peter saiu de seus pensamentos e virou para James

- Não é bem assim.

- Você a levou num cinema à céu aberto, com o Snuffles e vocês não se beijaram?

- James está ficando antiquado, não beijando no primeiro encontro. – Sirius disse e continuava a rir.

- Vocês queriam que eu a forçasse a me beijar? Ela sairia correndo. Você tem que pensar muito bem antes de fazer qualquer coisa com ela.

- E você está tendo paciência com isso? – Peter perguntou.

- É, se fosse o James que eu conheço, ele daria de ombros e partiria para outra. – disse Remus pensativo.

- Se ela fosse como qualquer garota que arrastasse um bonde por ele, ele não precisaria ficar indo atrás dela.

- Só para vocês calarem a boca, a gente quase se beijou.

- Devo ver isso como um grande progresso? – Sirius perguntou. James mandou Sirius fazer uma coisa nada educada e os amigos começaram a rir.

- Quando você encontra com ela de novo? – Peter perguntou em meio ás risadas.

- Não sei! Eu até comentei sobre sairmos de novo, mas não marquei nada.

- E por que você não vai atrás dela? – Remus perguntou dando um tapa no braço do amigo.

- Eu acho que eu iria parecer um grude.

- Bem... - uma voz feminina se fez presente e os quatro olharam para o lado. Emy engoliu o refrigerante e sorriu. -... eu não sei se você sabe, James, mas a vida na alta sociedade pode ser um porre para garotas como a Lily. Principalmente quando a sua mãe tenta arranjar um noivo para você a cada festa realizada. O pior ainda é quando ela acha o cara perfeito e o empurra de todos os jeitos para cima da filha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que você tem um concorrente! E ele está disposto a ganhar a minha amiga ruiva, assim como a Mary Anne está disposta a casar a filha com ele. Resumindo: cada chance que você desperdiça de conquistar a minha amiga de vez, é uma oportunidade a mais para ele e para a mãe dela.

James olhou para os amigos e depois para a Emy. A hora que ele temia havia chegado, então: a hora da cobrança. Ou dizia que não gostava dela e apenas está saindo com ela sem compromisso, ou dizer que está sentindo uma coisa estranha por ela e que não sabe o que é, mas provavelmente estava... se apaixonando?!

- E então? – Sirius perguntou para um James pensativo.

- O que vocês querem que eu faça? Eu a conheci pouco dias atrás, eu não sei exatamente o que eu quero.

- Enquanto você pensa o que você quer, o McNair pensa como conquistá-la. Seja rápido! - Emy acenou e saiu de cena.

Era só isso o que estava faltando, a maldita pressão. Por todo o Domingo ele pensou nisso, sobre o que estava acontecendo, sobre o que sentiu no Sábado quando estava com ela e não conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão.

- Você poderia ir atrás dela, garantir enquanto não sabe o que quer, porque se você decidir que você quer ficar com ela, já tem algo garantido. – Peter deu de ombros.

- Claro, claro, ai se ele decidir que não quer, vai deixar a menina e magoar a coitada. – Remus deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo. – Não seja idiota, Peter.

- O Remus, para variar, tem razão. – James disse.

- Olha, cara... você sabe que eu não sou o melhor para dar conselhos sobre isso, mas eu acho que se você está pensando tanto e ficou preocupado com o tal cara, é porque você quer. – Sirius concluiu. – Se você realmente não quisesse nada, você não ficaria assim. – o moreno deu de ombros.

- É difícil sair algo inteligente daí, mas antes tarde do que nunca.

- Remus sempre piadista. Hey, aonde você vai? – Sirius perguntou quando James já estava em pé.

- Agindo num impulso. – ele respondeu. – Ah, eu vou pegar o seu carro!

- O que?! – mas James já havia saído do salão. – Mas que raios, como eu vou voltar para casa agora?

- Ainda temos uma aula de Trigonometria pela frente, você só pode pensar como voltar depois disso.

* * *

- Uma dessas teorias, proposta na época do período Meiji, afirma que a cultura Yayoi foi trazida ao Japão por imigrantes da Coréia. Muitos estudiosos concordam que várias características do período Yayoi têm origem na cultura coreana, como os socalcos, os novos tipos de ferramentas de pedra polida, as ferramentas de ferro, a tecnologia de tecelagem, e os potes de cerâmica...

Lily virava a caneta entre os dedos e assistia a aula de História Avançada com um pouco de tédio. Ninguém parecia muito interessado na aula, já que a maioria das garotas prestavam mais atenção à revistas, unhas e o Ipod. Marlene era a excessão, junto de Lily, a apenas se permitir ficar olhando para a pequenina professora de óculos fundos de garrafa na frente da classe. A ruiva deslizou a mão para sua bolsa e arrancou uma fileira do chocolate e começou a comer. Deu um sorriso presunçoso quando notou que algumas garotas a olhavam com inveja.

- Eu não mandei ninguém entrar na dieta. – ela sussurrou e mandou um quadrado do chocolate para a boca, mastigando bem devagar e sentindo o gosto maravilhoso. Ouviu algumas reclamações e maldições para ela e sorriu mais ainda. Olhou no relógio, só mais dez minutos e estava livre.

Assim que o sinal tocou, ela se levantou e guardou seu material lentamente na bolsa, esperando as outras garotas sairem da sala primeiro.

- Você tem daquele chocolate ai ainda? – Marlene perguntou. Lily sorriu e tirou a embalagem e entregou para a morena. – Obrigada!

- De nada.- a ruiva riu enquanto Marlene comia os chocolates. – Dieta?

- Não, nunca. Mas se eu pedisse um pedaço para você antes, aquelas olhos-gordos pulariam em mim! Nossa, isso é muito bom.

Elas andavam pelo pátio tranquilamente até verem um bolo de garotas paradas no portão, cochichando, outras sorrindo como bobas, outras pulavam de excitamento.

- Será que tem um ator de Hollywood ali fora?- Marlene perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Não querendo ser comparada com elas, mas se for um, eu também quero ver. – Lily disse rindo e se apressou com a morena até as garotas.

Elas passaram por algumas e ficavam nas pontas dos pés para ver alguma coisa, mas nada viam.

- Oh, droga, eu vi um Viper Venom vermelho. Elas devem estar assim por causa do McNair. – Marlene comentou. – Meus pêsames, Lily.

- Fala que voce está brincando comigo, Lene. Que saco! Acho que vou voltar e sair pelos fundos, e ir embora de ônibus.

- Eu te dou cobertura. – Lily deu as costas para a amiga. – HEY, ESPERA! – a ruiva se virou e encarou a amiga. – Não estão olhando para ele, tem outro carro ali. UaU!

Curiosa, Lily voltou até onde estava Marlene e se apoiou no ombro da amiga mais alta para olhar. Seu coração disparou quando viu os cabelos despenteados do outro lado da rua, encostado num Camaro azul e os braços cruzados.

- Céus! – ela disse.

- Ele é lindo, não?! – Marlene cutucou a ruiva. Lily não respondeu e começou a empurrar as garotas em sua frente para ter caminho. Algumas reclamaram, outras mal perceberam o empurrão por estarem tão deslumbradas. Ter garotos do lado de fora da escola era raro, a maioria era noivo de alguma delas e conhecida pelas outras.

Ela conseguiu passar pela última fileira de garotas e pode ter a melhor visão de James. Ele olhava para o extremo da rua, sem se importar em ter um batalhão de garotas em sua frente, o encarando. Passou a mão pelo cabelo (fazendo todas suspirarem) e se virou para frente. Ele sorriu ao ver Lily do outro lado da rua e se desencostou do carro atravessando a rua em sua direção.

- Oi!- ele a cumprimentou com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- Oi. Nossa, eu não esperava por isso.

- Quis fazer uma pequena surpresa. Se você não gostou, eu vou embora.

- Eu adorei! – ela sorriu.

- Lily? – uma voz a chamou e os dois (e as garotas que assistiam a cena) se viraram para o lado.

- McNair! – ela o cumprimentou seca.

- Você é...? – McNair rodou o dedo indicador tentando se lembrar de James, mas não tinha a mínima noção de quem ele era.

- James Potter!

- Potter? Me parece que não é da sociedade. – ele disse parecendo zombar.

- Não sou. Algum problema quanto a isso? – James estufou o peito.

- Oh, nenhum. – McNair abanou as mãos. – Mas talvez você esteja no lugar errado, não?

James olhou em volta, no chão e depois para o alto. Deu de ombros.

- Aqui me parece como um lugar público qualquer em que eu poderia estar.

- Vamos embora, Lily. – McNair disse, medindo James da cabeça aos pés e tentando segurar a mão da ruiva.

- Você virou meu motorista particular agora? – Ela se pronunciou, afastando sua mão do alcance da dele.

- Sua mãe pediu para que eu te buscasse, então eu vou te levar para casa. – ele disse parecendo querer soar carinhoso, mas estava explícito que estava com raiva.

- Desculpe te fazer perder tempo, mas eu vou embora com o James.

- Bem, sinto te desapontar, mas eu vou te levar embora. Vamos! – ele tentou alcançar a mão dela novamente, mas o braço de James o impediu agora.

- Talvez você não tenha escutado bem, mas ela vai embora comigo.

McNair se aproximou de James, sua boca tremia de raiva e seus olhos pareciam fenda. Olhou James atentamente, com asco.

- Quem é você, afinal? Um idiota do subúrbio querendo se misturar com pessoas do nosso sangue?

- Eu sou um cara que talvez tenha nascido para quebrar a sua cara cheia de pó de arroz.

Lily arregalou os olhos e se aproximou dos dois, temerosa. Se eles decidissem começar a se socar, ela não tinha idéia de como os pararia, não quando os dois eram enormes daquele jeito.

- Você se acha bom, é?! Você não me conhece, Potter.

- Eu deveria temer um rico metido a besta, com um carro vermelho esportista de merda? Por que temeria você? Está muito abaixo na cadeia alimentar até.

- O que você quer dizer? – McNair rugiu para cima dele, quase encostando seu nariz no de James.

- McNair, vá embora. – Lily pediu o empurrando para longe.

- Eu vou, mas você vai comigo, Lily. – ele disse olhando para ela, em sua frente. Ele fez menção de ir até ela, mas James o segurou pelo peito.

- Junte o pouco da sua dignidade e vá embora. – James falava sério agora e não parecia que se seguraria mais para se impedir de bater no outro. Sem responder e com o rosto vermelho de fúria, McNair deu as costas para os dois e entrou no seu carro. Acelerou e saiu cantando pneu.

- Desculpa, James. Desculpa!

- Você não precisa se desculpar, Lily. Aquele cara é um idiota por si só. – a raiva pareceu sumir do rosto dele e um sorriso brotou de seus lábios. - Vamos?

Ela assentiu se contagiando pelo sorriso dele. James passou um braço pelos ombros dela e a conduziu até o carro. Lily deu uma rápida olhada para as garotas do outro lado da rua quando ele abriu a porta para ela entrar e depois se virou, vitoriosa. Agora tudo o que elas sempre gostavam de esfregar na cara dela, ela estava devolvendo indo embora com o cara mais lindo que havia frequentado a área.

Quando James entrou no carro, toda a cena passou pela sua mente. O que ele estava fazendo, afinal? Ele nunca brigara com outro cara por uma garota, apenas por outros propósitos, na verdade. Ele não sabia o motivo de uma raiva avassaladora lhe tomar tão de repente só de McNair encostar nela. Sentia como se ele tivesse violado algo em James, como se tivesse tomando posse de algo que não o pertencia e sim à James. Ele apertou o volante com força só de pensar que se não fosse até lá hoje, McNair tiraria vantagem dele. Apertou mais ainda as mãos no volante de lembrar o quanto aquele cara parecia presunçoso e que não hesitaria em tomar atitudes drásticas em relação a ela, a machucando ou a forçando fazer alguma coisa que não queria. Era um perfeito ordinário, isso ele tinha certeza... um riquinho mimado, acostumado a ter tudo o que quer e que acharia um insulto ela não o querer.

- Eu acho que você vai acabar quebrando o volante. – ela disse. Sua voz quebrou a linha de pensamento de James que levava até uma morte dolorosa para McNair e suas mãos afrouxaram. – Você ´tá legal?

- Sim. Eu apenas lembrei de uma coisa que aconteceu mais cedo, só isso. – ele se virou para ela e sorriu. – Está tudo bem com você? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Não! Você chegou na hora certa, eu diria. – ela abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. James percebeu o constrangimento dela. Remexeu-se no banco, deu uma singela olhada para as garotas ainda paradas na entrada da escola encarando o carro e depois se virou para ela, desistindo de ligar o carro. Seu braço passou pelo encosto do banco dela – que prendeu a respiração-, e tentou sorrir. Ele sabia, um pouco, sobre quem era aquele infeliz, mas não custava nada saber da boca dela... afinal, se ele iria seguir em frente com isso, arriscar com ela, deveria saber se ela gostava de outro cara.

- Quem é esse tal McNair? Algo como seu, sei lá, pretendente? Ex namorado?

- É complicado explicar. Hmm, essa coisa toda de sociedade... tem mães que costumam arranjar casamentos, sabe? Aquela coisa bem antiga. - ela revirou os olhos. – E a minha mãe é uma dessas. Ela acha o McNair um bom 'pretendente'.

- E você... hmm... gosta dele! – não era uma pergunta. Ela abriu a boca por um momento e depois começou a rir.

- Acha mesmo que se eu gostasse dele, eu estaria aqui com você?

James abriu seu melhor sorriso e Lily quase derreteu no banco. Por um momento, ela achou que o carro parecia estar mais quente do que o normal, apesar de estarem no começo da primavera, saindo a pouco do inverno.

- Eu gostei disso. – ele disse. Um movimento no espelho retrovisor chamou a atenção do moreno. Os olhares curiosos aumentaram, parecendo não querer perder um lance, já que James estava tão inclinado na ruiva. – Suas amigas estão gostando da nossa conversa tanto quanto eu.

- Elas não são minhas amigas. Aliás, apenas uma, mas eu acho que ela não quis ficar olhando até agora.

- Elas são sempre assim? Parecendo nunca ver um cara na vida?

- É uma escola onde só tem garotas, é certo que muitas fiquem excitadas quando aparece algum por aqui.

- Eu acho melhor sairmos logo daqui, então. Antes que elas comecem a pular no carro

James se afastou de Lily – a ruiva lamentou por isso -, e ligou o carro. O ronco do motor modificado de Sirius assustou as garotas e algumas se afastaram, temerosas. Os dois riram e James saiu lentamente para não assustar o resto, mas ele adoraria poder usar um nitro naquele momento.

- Eu pensei que elas se assustariam com a sua saída. – ela comentou olhando pelo espelho.

- Pensei que não queria assustar mais. – James deu de ombros e começou a cantar pneu, fazendo o barulho ecoar pela rua tranqüila, as garotas correrem para a calçada e o carro acelerar muito, o impedindo de frear com segurança no final da rua e entrando direto na avenida. Ele se virou para ela e Lily tinha as mãos fechadas no banco de couro.

- Me avise da próxima vez, sim?! – ela pediu em um fio de voz.

- Desculpe. – ele riu e ligou o rádio. O som começou a tocar nas caixas potentes do Camaro e Lily abriu a boca para começar a cantar, mas James mudou de estação antes dela completar a primeira frase. Ele olhou para ela e Lily fechou a boca, depois virou seu rosto para frente. Ela ouviu a risada dele.

- Você curte Justin Timberlake? – ele perguntou. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e depois pigarreou.

- Eu o acho muito bonito e... algumas músicas são legais, como aquela que estava começando.

Ele meneou a cabeça e se recostou no banco novamente. Lily começou a batucar a perna com a música pesada de uma banda de rock, aparentemente, desconhecida por ela. Suspirando, ele se inclinou e voltou para a rádio de antes, onde Justin Timberlake entrava no refrão.

- Céus, olha o que você me faz ouvir. – ele disse, mas o sorriso que ela abriu com aquela atitude o fez esquecer da música ao fundo. Naquela hora, outra conclusão bateu violentamente contra a cabeça dele: ele faria qualquer coisa para fazer Lily feliz, seja ela até ouvir Justin Timberlake ou até algo maior. Ele não sabia como reagir aquilo, então seu sorriso virou uma careta inconsciente.

- Você pode mudar se você quiser. – ela sugeriu, reparando na careta dele e fez menção de mudar a estação, mas a mão dele a impediu.

- Não, pode deixar, é outra coisa.

Lily o estudou por alguns segundos. Ultimamente ele tem tido insights, devaneando de repente, parecendo que algo terrível se acendia na sua mente e fosse destruir tudo. Seu coração pesou ao se perguntar se isso acontecia só quando estava com ela ou quando estava sozinho ou com outras pessoas também acontecia. Ela só sabia que quando estava com ela, na última vez e agora, ele estava tendo essas atitudes estranhas.

- James, você está com algum problema? Digo, algo em casa, na escola ou qualquer coisa do tipo? – ela resolveu perguntar. Ele se virou para ela quando parou na avenida congestionada e franziu o cenho.

- Não, por que a pergunta, Lils?

Ela tentou ignorar o seu apelido soando tão perfeito pela voz dele e continuar.

- Você anda estranho ultimamente... não que eu saiba como você é exatamente, mas eu sinto que tem alguma coisa errada com você. Seus olhos não brilham como brilhavam na primeira vez que te vi, eles têm um brilho diferente agora... e você pára, de repente e começa a devanear, fica longe por alguns segundos e depois volta, mas parece que deduziu alguma coisa muito estranha.

O que ele podia responder? Era exatamente isso o que acontecia, ela o lia perfeitamente e com pouquíssimo tempo convivendo com ele....como ela conseguiu isso?

Ele passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo em sinal de nervosismo... ele não podia mentir, pois ela saberia, porque estava na cara que era isso o que acontecia.

- Se eu te falar que não sei o que está acontecendo exatamente, você acreditaria em mim?

- Se você disser que é assim que se sente, eu não o julgaria de outro jeito. Mas é uma pena, eu gostaria de poder te ajudar.

' Você está!' ele pensou.

- Você está me ajudando de algum jeito.

- Como?

- Estando comigo. – ele sorriu para ela, mas não do jeito sexy ou maroto ou galanteador... era um sorriso de agradecimento.

- Isso me deixa feliz. Bem, se eu te ajudo com a minha humilde presença, então por que, ao invés de me levar para casa, você não me leva para tomar um sorvete?

- Com todo o prazer!

Ele deu a volta na avenida e começou a seguir para outro caminho. Poucos minutos depois, eles paravam em frente a uma enorme sorveteria. Lily ficou admirada pelo lugar, olhando pela janela, o que deu tempo de James descer e ir abrir a porta para ela mais uma vez.

James ficou assistindo Lily se servindo: ela fora diretamente nos sorvetes de chocolates e afins e depois foi até as guloseimas, lotando o pote com balinhas, gelatinas e cobertura de morango. Parecia uma criança na sorveteria, com seus olhos verdes brilhando e sem se importar se ganharia muitas calorias com tudo aquilo. Eles discutiram brevemente sobre a conta, onde ela insistia em dividir e ele não aceitava. James acabou ganhando, alegando que na próxima pensaria melhor no pedido dela.

Ao invés de ficarem sentados na sorveteria, decidiram caminhar pelas ruas de Londres. Lily sentia um pouco de dificuldade quanto a isso, já que seu sorvete estava quase caindo e os londrinos não se importarem quem estava em sua frente. Pararam ao lado do rio Tâmisa e ficaram admirando a visão, que não era a das melhores pelo dia nublado.

- Me conte um pouco mais sobre você!- a ruiva pediu, olhando distraidamente para o rio.

- Você sabe grande parte do que eu sou, justamente porque eu não sou muita coisa. - o moreno riu. Lily se virou para ele sorrindo e deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Me conte então sobre a sua família. Seu pai, por exemplo.

James respirou fundo e sorrriu. Um brilho encheu seus olhos e parecia que coisas maravilhosas passavam pela sua cabeça....Lily poderiadizer que os brilhos daqueles olhos perfeitos eram de orgulho.

- Meu pai está na cidade. - suspiro. - Dificilmente ele fica em casa... a profissão dele exige muitas viagens. Ele é músico!

- Sério?

- Sim. A banda dele viaja muito pela Inglaterra, às vezes para Irlanda e Escócia...já tocaram uma vez na França e na Espanha, mas nada muito grande. Não é uma banda grande, cheia de glamour ou muita fama...é mais humilde! Eles tocam em lugares pequenos, com um público pequeno.

- Mas eles fazem isso por escolha ou por falta de meios de chegar a ser uma grande banda?

- Por escolha! Eles tiveram uma experiência terrível com um empresário anos atrás. Aquele cara roubou tudo o que eles tinham, o que conquistaram... acabou com as oportunidades com as gravadoras. Depois disso, a banda decidiu fazer o próprio caminho e estão indo bem até hoje. - James piscou.

- E a sua mãe? Como lida com essa ausência do seu pai?

- No começo foi muito difícil pra ela. A senhora Potter é muito carente e sentiu muito a falta dele. Ela chegava a ficar quieta pelos cantos, cantando, ou fazendo qualquer coisa que pudesse distraí-la da falta do meu pai. Mas ela sempre entendia o porquê ele fazia isso: é a profissão dele, é o que ele gosta...então ela nunca reclamou! Sempre quando ele liga falando que está chegando, ela faz um banquete para ele...os dois passam horas conversando, viram a madrugada rindo do que acontece pelas viagens e pelo o que aconteceu por aqui!

Houve uma longa pausa. James parecia relembrar grandes coisas, enquanto Lily refletia sobre a vida de James e dos pais. A falta que os dois deviam sentir do Senhor Potter, mas como eles eram orgulhosos dele.

- Então agora eu sei de onde saiu o talento para a música!- Lily disse tomando o último resquício do sorvete e sorrindo para o moreno, tentando quebrar o silêncio.

- É. Apesar de ele ser assim, ele sempre me diz para eu não seguir os passos dele e ir além. Ele acha que não dá tudo o que a nossa família merece e que eu tenho talento o bastante para ser grande e fazer a minha família feliz e viver bem.

- Dinheiro não é tudo, James.

- Eu bem sei que não. – ele deu um sorriso fraco e se virou para ela. – Você deve saber alguma coisa sobre isso... mas apesar dele pensar assim, eu sinto muito orgulho dele. – os olhos castanho-esverdeados brilharam do orgulho citado e a ruiva sorriu para ele.

- O problema de tudo isso é a falta dele, não?! Você parece sentir muito.

James respirou fundo antes de responder.

- É, eu sinto. Mesmo eu ser acostumado com isso desde pequeno, eu sinto falta do tempo que eu não tive com ele, sabe?! Sinto saudade dele me vendo em um dos meus jogos de rugby, mesmo ele não ter ido a quase nenhum. A última temporada, o meu time ganhou, mas ele estava tocando na Irlanda e não pode ir e... não sei, talvez isso tenha aberto os meus olhos para o que eu realmente quero. Eu não vou mais jogar, já desisti do time e quero me focar mais na guitarra.

- Você tem certeza disso? Digo, você estava bem com os dois antes, não estava?

- Estava, mas eu nem sabia mais por que estava jogando. Já perdeu a graça, eu fazia tudo no automático e eu jogava para ninguém, porque a minha mãe ficava louca da vida só de ouvir o nome do jogo e começava a falar que eu ainda sairia sem vida daquele campo e ela morreria com isso... e o meu pai não assistia, porque nunca podia estar lá.

- Mas têm a torcida de Hogwarts, seus amigos... eu iria em um jogo seu se você continuasse.

James riu e bateu sua colher no pote de sorvete, meneando a cabeça.

- Por que você fala isso agora? Eu já dei o meu lugar para outro cara.

- Eu iria ficar um pouco assustada em ver você no meio de um monte de brutamontes, se batendo, se empurrando e tudo mais, mas eu me esforçaria para assistir.

- Tarde demais, mas você está convidada para me ver tocar.

- Se houver mais uma festa, eu irei com o maior prazer.

Os olhos dele se encontraram com os dela e uma faísca pareceu interligá-los. James arqueou uma sobrancelha e depois sorriu.

- Terá. Depois da festa de escola, um dos alunos nos chamou pra tocar na festa dele daqui duas semanas... o que você acha?

- Isso seria como um... terceiro encontro ou apenas um convite aleatório para te ver tocar?

- Ah, você está me subestimando, Lily. – ele fez cara de sério e estalou a língua três vezes. – Você acha que eu não verei você até o dia da festa?

Ela ficou pensativa por alguns segundos. Isso era um sim para qual das perguntas, afinal? Ela era nova com esse lance de encontros, ele poderia colaborar e falar na língua dela, pelo menos.

- Hmm. – foi a única coisa que ela respondeu.

- Isso foi um sim?- ele sorriu um pouco sem graça e bagunçou os cabelos. – Eu não sei o que você quer dizer na maioria das vezes... eu não sei se estou agradando ou se você está morrendo de vontade de sair correndo e me deixar sozinho.

- Oh, isso foi um sim. – ela sorriu para ele. – Mas eu não acho que seja muito difícil saber o que eu quero, ao contrário de você. Eu não consigo entender algumas coisas que você comenta.

- Então vamos combinar uma coisa: a partir de agora, seremos mais diretos! – James ofereceu sua mão. Lily olhou por alguns segundos antes de segurá-la entre a sua.

- Combinado!

* * *

A volta para casa foi tranqüila. Eles conversaram mais algumas banalidades sobre escola ou sobre a viagem para a Espanha de Lily no ano anterior e mal perceberam quando chegaram até o condomínio de mansões.

- Obrigada pelo sorvete. – ela sorriu. Antes que James pudesse responder, um movimento a frente do carro chamou a atenção de ambos. No momento seguinte em que o esportivo vermelho parou frente a frente do Camaro, um Audi cinza parou ao lado, quase bloqueando a rua. O coração de Lily começou a acelerar e sua testa dava sinais de um suor frio, assim como suas mãos.

- James! – ela gemeu e as mãos apertaram os bancos de couro do carro de Sirius. O moreno mal ouviu Lily. Fuzilava com seus olhos amendoados como fendas o Viper vermelho em sua frente e McNair que sorria triunfante atrás do volante. Todas as atenções se viraram para a ruiva que descia do Audi com os olhos azuis mais assustadores do que os olhares mortais que James lançava para McNair. Foi nessa hora que Lily quase furou o banco de couro de Sirius e sua respiração acelerou quatro vezes a mais. Sem saber mais o que fazer, ela abriu a porta do carro e saiu.

James olhou surpreso para Lily quando esta saiu do carro e, automaticamente, saiu também... essas ações fizeram McNair também sair do seu carro. Os quatro se encaravam, cada um com sua raiva particular.

- Lily Evans!- Mary Anne disse com os lábios crispados. Seu rosto vermelho demonstrava que era a mais raivosa de todos os presentes, tirando o motorista do Audi que parecia prestes a pular do carro caso alguém começasse a atirar.

- Eu falei para a senhora. – McNair disse debochado e sorrindo vitoriosamente para James. Mary começou a andar, decidida, em direção da filha.

- Entre, Lily. – Mary murmurou e apontou o portão do condomínio com a cabeça. Lily olhou para o portão, e do portão para James.

- Escute a sua mãe, Lily. – McNair disse parecendo quase com um tom simpático verdadeiro. A ruiva não saiu do lugar e virou de McNair para James novamente. O moreno tinha os lábios apertados um contra o outro e com as mãos no bolso da calça, quase como se quisesse fugir dali o mais rápido que pudesse e esperasse que Mary não estivesse olhando para ele com tanto ódio.

- É melhor você entrar, Lils. – ele disse quando a ruiva não deu sinal de que entraria. O que ele menos queria era a mãe de Lily pulando no pescoço dela, ou no dele... talvez nos dois.

Ela assentiu. Sem olhar para McNair ou para a mãe, ela abaixou a cabeça e entrou no luxuoso condomínio. Agora James sentia que a sua sentença de morte havia chegado e que seria trucidado por Mary Anne Evans a qualquer segundo. Mas ao invés de Mary concretizar seus planos, ela apenas deu as costas para os dois e entrou logo atrás da filha, mas seus passos eram mais fortes, decididos e raivosos do que os da filha. O Audi cortou a cena entre McNair e James para sumir de cena também e deixar apenas os dois na rua. Os olhos azuis de McNair faiscavam em direção de James e vice e versa. James fechou suas mãos dentro dos bolsos em punhos para se segurar e não socar aquele riquinho mimado na sua frente até ele não conseguir se quer respirar.

Para o próprio mal de McNair, ele deu alguns passos para frente, ficando perigosamente (na mente de James) perto do moreno e sorriu.

- Você não achou que iria se safar fácil, não é?!

- Me safar de passar uma tarde sozinho com a Lily? Eu acho até que me sai bem. E você, onde estava? Correndo atrás da saia da senhora Evans em um shopping, choramingando que um cara melhor do que você estava com a filha dela?

McNair fechou o sorriso e deu mais dois passos em direção de James, levantando a mão e apontando para ele. James sorriu desdenhoso.

- Você não faz idéia com quem está falando, não é?! Essa é a única desculpa que me segura de não acabar com você, Potter.

- Ah, para você acabar comigo eu só precisaria saber quem é você? Ora, McNair, vou dar mais uma chance para tentar me botar medo, vai... eu penso que você tem um pouco mais de capacidade do que isso.

- Você gosta de brincar com fogo, Potter. – McNair riu. – Mas todo mundo se queima um dia.

- Droga, eu to vendo que dinheiro não compra inteligência. Você me decepcionou, cara. Quando você aprender algumas frases de impacto verdadeiras ao invés de frases feitas de Hollywood, você me procura.

James piscou para McNair, deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta do Camaro. Antes de entrar, ele se apoiou na porta, pensativo e sorriu.

- Foi uma tarde realmente ótima, sabia?! – James olhou para McNair. – Ou talvez você não saiba. Eu não acho que você tenha capacidade de conseguir levar a Lily em um passeio depois das aulas.

Quando McNair ia abrir a boca para responder, James entrou no carro e fechou a porta sem se importar com a resposta. Ele ligou o carro e logo saiu de perto do outro ainda parado na rua, sem perder a oportunidade de passar em cima do pé direito dele. McNair berrou um xingamento para o vulto escuro que o Camaro virou no fim da rua e foi mancando até o próprio carro.

- Desgraçado! – ligou o seu Viper e saiu em disparada pelo sentido contrário de James.

* * *

Lily apressou o passo quando notou que sua mãe a seguia, e sabia que Mary respeitava demais as boas maneiras e a etiqueta para sair correndo atrás da filha com um scarpin em plena rua onde os vizinhos poderiam ver. Olhou no relógio e lamentou por ainda faltar um bom tempo para o seu pai chegar... ele era o único que poderia deter a fúria de Mary Anne.

Então, assim que passou pela porta, Lily correu em direção da escada e foi tropeçando pelo corredor e entrou no seu quarto, trancando a porta logo em seguida. Nem sabia o motivo daquilo, já que sua mãe poderia pedir para um dos seguranças derrubar a porta (ou até ela mesmo derrubasse com a força do olhar de fúria), ou até mesmo ter a paciência de encontrar a chave do quarto no bolo de chaves de emergência. Ela se sentou na cama e esperou.

A casa continuava silenciosa, apesar do som abafado da Madonna vindo do quarto da irmã. Poucos minutos depois, ela ouviu sons de passos de scarpin bater contra o chão do corredor e segurou o ar... a hora estava chegando. Ela anotou mentalmente de pedir para a mãe deixá-la esfolar McNair antes de ela mesma ser esfolada. A sombra da dona dos passos parou em frente do quarto dela e a ruiva já começava a rezar baixinho, mas uns cinco segundos depois, a sombra seguiu caminho pelo corredor e o som de passos sumiu. Ela deitou e ficou encarando o teto e tentando recuperar a respiração. Sorriu. Ela faria tudo de novo só para passar outra tarde com James.

* * *

James fechou a porta do Camaro com violência e entrou em casa jogando sua mochila no chão, tirou sua blusa e jogou no sofá, raivoso, e depois subiu as escadas para o seu quarto antes de Dorea vir da cozinha e começar a fazer um questionário sobre aquilo.

Ele bateu a porta do quarto também e quando iria passar a chave, alguém girou a maçaneta e abriu um pouco a porta.

- Cara, você ta legal?- Sirius perguntou colocando um pé entre a porta e o batente para impedir que James a fechasse.

- Não é nada, Sirius. – vendo que o amigo não sairia dali até ele falar, James xingou e abanou a mão no ar e se afastou da porta, se jogando na cama com o rosto escondido nos travesseiros.

- Certo, não é nada e a minha mãe ganhou o prêmio Nobel de melhor figura materna no último ano, você ficou sabendo? – Sirius pegou a cadeira, a virando e sentando apoiando os braços no encosto, enquanto encarava o amigo largado na cama.

- O que você está fazendo aqui em casa? – a voz abafada de James questionou.

- Estava esperando o meu carro. E então, a gente ainda vai ficar brincando de pega-pega antes de você contar o que aconteceu, ou dá para ir direto ao assunto?

James se levantou da cama e jogou a chave do carro em Sirius, este que reclamou pela dor aguda no nariz depois da aterrissagem do objeto.

- Qual a forma mais lenta e dolorosa de matar alguém?

Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

- Você está falando com o membro errado da família, cara. Se quiser, eu arranjo algum tipo de entrevista com os meus primos, tios e mãe. Mas me fala, quem você quer matar? Não é a Lily, é?!

- Claro que não, Sirius! – James revirou os olhos. – É aquele McNair filho de uma p...

- Você disse McNair? – Sirius interrompeu o xingamento do amigo. James assentiu.

- Você conhece?

- Você diz Weldon McNair, Carcius McNair ou Walden McNair?

- Sei lá! – James abriu os braços em sinal de descrença. – Eu só conheço um e não fiz questão de saber o primeiro nome dele.

- Ele é o tal cara que está atrás da ruiva?

- É!

- Ah, então é o Walden McNair. A família dele tem negócios com a minha. Eu me lembro dele em Durmstrang... além de contrabando, ele tem um 'negócio' de rachas pelas ruas de Londres. Ele tem um Viper Venom vermelho ainda?

- Tem. Hey, tem como você voltar sua atenção na maneira como vou matá-lo? Eu estou pouco me importando se ele tem aquela merda de carro ou não.

- Eu até posso, mas eu tive uma idéia melhor. – Sirius sorria aberta e marotamente. James logo se aproximou do amigo, curioso.

- O que é?

- Vamos acabar com a fama dele! Deixar a auto estima dele lá no inferno junto com o Viper Venom dele, o que você acha?

- Você está falando algo como... participar de uma corrida?

- Exato! Os olhos cinza de Sirius demonstravam imensa vontade quase incontrolável, mas James ficou pensativo.

- Eu não tenho carro para disputar com ele, cara.

- Mas eu tenho!

- Sirius, eu fiquei com o Camaro todo esse tempo, não teve como você modificar alguma coisa nele e eu não notei muita diferença no motor...

- Eu não estou falando do Snuffles, apesar de que eu vou modificá-lo assim que você decidir devolvê-lo para o dono. – Sirius o cortou. – Mas eu tenho um carro magnificamente modificado na garagem da casa dos Black.

James arqueou as sobrancelhas, agora sabendo onde o amigo queria chegar.

- Você está querendo dizer que o Regulus tem o carro e não você, certo?

- Que diferença faz? E ele não precisa saber que eu peguei o carro do meu irmão. – Sirius levantou da cadeira e foi em direção da porta e virou para o amigo. – E então? Você vem ou vai ficar corroendo a sua raiva durante a noite inteira?

O moreno pulou da cama e se juntou ao amigo na porta.

- Que pergunta idiota. – disse James e passou pela frente do amigo, saindo do quarto.

* * *

**N/A: Olá, pessoal! Como estão?**

**Mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu tenho uma explicação para isso. Aliás, tenho a explicação e uma notificação para vocês!**

**Eu estou muito, mas MUITO P da vida com o F.F . Pois é...ele apagou TODOS os arquivos que eu tinha guardado nele...e eram muitos! Tinham 3 shorts ficando quase prontas, tinha o cap ENORME e ñ terminado de SÓ COM VOCÊ, tinha uma oneshot de Twilight...tinha bastante coisa...e ele apagou TODAS ELAS! Sorte de que eu tenho a UG no pc e com bastante cap e ficou também o começo do capitulo de CLOSELY..foram as únicas que restaram! =/ O resto, já era.**

**E eu tô MUITO MEGA HIPER BLASTER PLUS ADVANCED chateada com tudo isso, porque eu não vou conseguir refazer as shorts, nem a oneshot de Twilight, e, muito menos, o cap enorme de SÓ COM VOCÊ. Isso resume em: Closely e UG serão as únicas fics que irei terminar! Pelo menos é o plano até agora, só ñ dou certeza disso. Eu queria muito terminar ScV, mas ela já estava em hiatus, pq eu ñ conseguia terminar os cap...agora que apagaram praticamente um cap quase terminado, eu ñ vou conseguir mais =/ eu to muito possessa.**

**E sim, podem me xingar e falar q eu sou burra por ñ deixar as histórias no pc tbm....mas eu tinha trauma de deixar no pc, pq eu já perdi mt coisa pelo fato do pc dar pau. Foi um erro meu e estou pagando por isso! X_x mil desculpas para todos vocês, pessoal!**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo e que me animem com reviews....se alguém ainda ler essa história X_x**

**Hoje só vou mandar agradecimentos (do fundo do meu coraçao)para as almas bondosas que mandaram reviews no capitulo passado:**

_miih Potter Cullen__, __Lepi-chan__, __LMP3__, __LelyHP__, __Grace Black__, __PseudO EscritorA__, __Veronica D. M.__, __Camila Lopes Fernandes__, __Bi Radcliffe__,__' Luu Prongs__, Thaty,__Lethicya Black__, __Serena Sy. Potter__, Carla Luísa._

Vocês são uns amores, meninas......e eu agradeço de verdade cada uma de vocês por reviewsarem..... graças a vocês eu consegui olhar pro F.F de novo e vir postar. Não esqueçam: essa fica irá continuar...tenho muitos cap prontos...por favor, ñ me abandonem! *chorandolitros*

Uma ótima semana para vocês.....

....para quem foi no show do McFly, AEEEEEEEEE, PARABÉÉÉNS...para quem ainda vai....LÁ VAMOS NÓS! Quinta é a minha vez \o/ xD

Para quem foi no do JB, PARABÉÉNS tbm (mesmo eu ñ gostando, mas vc ir no show de quem vc ama, é simplesmente FODÁSTICO DEMAIS!)

Amo vocÊs! Me amem de volta uHAuHAuHauAH xD

obs: capa do querido e amado MCNAIR no meu profile. Dêem uma olhada nela e na dos outros também =D

Beijos! ;*


	8. Rey

Quando o quarto já caia na escuridão, três batidas na porta acordaram Lily dos devaneios. Ela se sentou na cama e encarou a sombra por baixo da porta, remoendo se era sua mãe ou apenas Madame Pomfrey avisando sobre o jantar.

Não poderia ser Mary, pois as batidas soaram suaves demais. Reunindo coragem para enfrentar a mãe caso fosse, ela se levantou e destrancou a porta.

- Lily? – a voz de Richard pareceu um tranqüilizador instantâneo para a ruiva. Lily saiu de detrás da porta e encarou seu pai por alguns segundos.

– O que aconteceu? Sua irmã disse que você está trancada no quarto desde que chegou.

- Eu estou fugi...

Ela parou de falar assim que sua mãe apareceu nas costas de Richard. Os olhos azuis de Mary pareciam dois canhões prontos para atirar e a raiva parecia exalar. Sentindo alguém por perto, Richard olhou para trás e encarou a esposa.

- Vocês brigaram? – ele perguntou sabiamente.

- Ainda não. – Mary respondeu entre os dentes e passou a mão pelos lindos cabelos acaju. – Entre, será bom você estar conosco, Richard.

Os pais passaram pela filha na porta e entraram no quarto escuro de Lily. Richard acendeu a luz e se virou para a mulher.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, afinal? Por que essa raiva toda, Mary?

- Hoje de tarde eu fui abordada por um garoto preocupadíssimo em meio aos meus afazeres, Richard. – Mary não olhou para a filha, apenas dava pequenos passos pelo quarto encarando o teto.

- Que garoto?

- O McNair!

Automaticamente, Richard revirou os olhos, já prevendo o que se seguiria.

- Jura? E com o que ele estava preocupado, Mary Anne?

- Com o que mais? Com Lily! – agora Mary se virou dramaticamente e olhou diretamente para a filha que continuava parada atrás da porta já fechada.

- O que aconteceu, Lil? – Richard perguntou se virando para a filha também.

- Não! – Mary interrompeu qualquer coisa que Lily começaria a explicar. –** Eu** vou contar que a nossa filha passou a tarde toda na companhia de um estranho de cabelo maluco.

Richard franziu a testa.

- Cabelo de maluco? O que isso tem a ver?

- Bem, já dá pra saber quem é o sujeito com um tipo de cabelo desse, não?!

- Você se preocupa com coisas tão banais, Mary! – Richard se virou para a filha novamente. – Era o James?

A boca de Mary formou um perfeito 'O' quando ouviu o marido. Ela deu passos firmes até ele e o encarou de perto.

- James? Você o conhece? Como isso, Richard?

- Não é a primeira vez que a Lil sai com ele. – ele deu de ombros, enquanto Lily sentia vontade de pular da sacada e sumir pelo jardim, de preferência, por um buraco nele.

- NÃO É A PRIMEIRA?

O berro da senhora Evans foi tão perfeito, que a música tocando no quarto de Petunia parou segundos depois. Mary encarava do marido para a filha, com os seus olhos azuis aterrorizadores e nem se quer respondeu quando ouviu a filha mais velha chamar por ela.

- Não, não é a primeira. Então, pode falar para o McNair ficar despreocupado quanto a isso.

- Céus, o que deu em você? Como fala algo assim, sem qualquer importância? A nossa filha caçula está andando com qualquer um...

- Ele NÃO É qualquer um!

Lily cobriu a boca com as mãos logo depois perceber o que fizera. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, ela levantou a voz para a mãe ou para o pai. E os pais pareceram pensar a mesma coisa, já que os dois encararam a filha, incrédulos, incluindo Richard.

- Você está vendo isso? – Mary disse com a voz esganiçada de raiva. – Veja como ela mudou, até respondendo como uma menininha mal criada e você não o conhece para dizer que ele é bom o suficiente para ela. E é claro que ele não é o suficiente.

- **Você** não o conhece! –Lily respondeu novamente, mas com o volume moderado, mesmo morrendo de vontade de berrar à plenos pulmões.

- Eu não o conheço também. – Richard disse como se isso fosse a solução de todos os problemas. Sorrindo, ele se virou para a filha. – Por que você não o traz para jantar conosco no Sábado, Lil?

- Está ficando lunático, Richard Evans? – Mary o chacoalhou por duas vezes.

- Qual o problema, Mary? Você não o conhece e eu também não. Aparentemente ele não é qualquer um para a nossa filha e como um bom pai, eu espero conhecê-lo.

- Ele _não é bom_ o suficiente para ela!

- Quem é você para dizer isso dele, sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo? Deus?

A boca de Mary se escancarou pela segunda vez na noite. Richard meneou a cabeça, decepcionado pela atitude da mulher e depois olhou para a filha que tinha os olhos arregalados. A última coisa que ela desejava era ver os pais brigando, principalmente por causa dela.

- Vamos terminar essa conversa entre nós, Mary!

Richard passou um dos braços pelos ombros da mulher e a guiou para fora do quarto. Quando ele passou pelo batente, se virou para filha e sorriu levemente.

- Eu volto mais tarde para conversar com você.

E fechou a porta, deixando a filha sozinha novamente.

* * *

Minutos depois, eles já estavam parados em frente da grande garagem da_ muy nobre_ casa da família Black. A mansão era tão 'nobre', que as várias casas ao redor, mesmo as mais chiques, se apagavam com a luz de ostentação da casa da família de Sirius.

- Eu vou roubar a chave do carro do meu irmãozinho. – Sirius apertou o botão da garagem e ela começou a se abrir, enquanto ele sumia por uma das portas laterais da mansão. Quando a porta se abriu por completa, James entrou na escuridão da garagem e acendeu a luz.

- Eu não acredito que o Sirius vai colocar esse carro na minha mão! – James sorria bobamente e passou a mão pelo Porsche 911 turbo cabriolet amarelo de Regulus. Logo ao lado dele, havia um evo7 vermelho. Ele juntou a sobrancelha, não sabia que os negócios da família Black estavam tão bem a ponto de Regulus ter dois carros assim. James se virou e olhou o lindo Camaro de Sirius e depois para os dois carros na garagem. Com certeza a escolha dos carros dizia alguma coisa sobre cada um dos filhos de Walburga Black.

- Ah, você viu o novo brinquedo do Regulus? Chegou essa semana. Eu até gosto do evo7, mas o meu Camaro é muito melhor. - disse Sirius entrando na garagem.

- Não em uma corrida. – James riu.

- Por enquanto, mas será. Se você devolver logo, Potter. – Sirius jogou a chave do porsche nas mãos de James. – Antes de irmos, precisamos passar na casa do Remus.

- Por quê? Você vai envolver o cara nisso também? Já não é bastante arriscado estar você também?

-Eu não vou até lá para falar com o Remus. – Sirius revirou os olhos.

Sirius deu as costas para James e saiu da garagem indo em direção do Camaro. James olhou para as chaves em suas mãos e depois para o carro amarelo em sua frente. Quando abriu a porta do carro, ouviu passos atrás dele e congelou.

Se fosse Regulus ou Walburga, ele estaria morto.

- Me diz uma coisa... – era Sirius de novo. Ele tinha o cenho franzido e encarava o chão que passava, chegando até James.

- Sim?

- Você está namorando com a ruiva? – os olhos cinzentos agora estavam fixos nos castanho – esverdeados.

- Er, não.

- Você foi pra cama com ela?

- Não, Sirius!

- Você, se quer, conseguiu beijar a ruiva?

- Hmm, também não.

- Certo. – Sirius apoiou uma das mãos no carro amarelo e a outra foi diretamente para o seu queixo, ficando pensativo por alguns segundos, enquanto James apenas o encarava ainda segurando a porta do carro. – Você sabe, James, que corrida desse tipo é uma coisa ilegal, não sabe?

- Sei.

- E também sabe que corremos riscos de sermos pegos... não sabe?

- Sei.

- Você gosta dela! – Sirius disse sorridente. James enrugou a testa com o comentário.

- É, eu gosto.

- Não, não. Você **gosta** dela, cara. Entende? Você está completamente apaixonado por ela, mas eu acho que você não está enxergando isso claramente.

James começou a rir, fazendo Sirius cruzar os braços e encará-lo descrente.

- Eu não botaria fé nisso. – James meneou a cabeça ainda rindo.

- Ah é? Então eu quero que você me dê um ótimo motivo para sairmos daqui para disputar uma corrida ilegal no meio de Londres com o carro roubado do meu irmão.

No mesmo instante, James parou de rir e olhou para o amigo, um pouco perdido.

- Ué, para quebrar o pedestal daquele idiota do McNair.

- E por que você quer quebrar 'o pedestal do idiota do McNair'? Por pura diversão? – Sirius sentou no capô do porsche. - Você só sai daqui depois de me convencer a ir, e que seja um bom argumento.

James fechou a porta do carro com certa violência e olhou raivoso para o amigo.

Ok, ele queria mesmo quebrar o pedestal **E O** McNair, mas por quê? Era tão óbvio para ele, mas ele evitava pensar nisso. Ele pensava nela com muita freqüência, queria encontrar com ela todo dia, queria beijá-la, queria abraçá-la, ficava receoso com o que falava, com o que fazia e com o que ela podia pensar sobre ele. E o mais novo sentimento: sentia uma raiva incomum por McNair.

Isso seria estar se apaixonando por ela?

- Eu venho me perguntando isso. Mas eu a conheci dias atrás, Sirius, eu não posso estar apaixonado por ela, é pouco tempo.

- Olha, você sabe que eu não sou o melhor para falar sobre isso, mas eu acho que não existe muito esse lance de tempo. – Sirius coçou a nuca em sinal de dúvida. – Mas eu tenho que dizer que você está diferente. Digo, você continua o James, mas você anda um pouco nas nuvens, parece que quanto mais você sai com ela, mais você quer sair... e você nunca foi de ir atrás das garotas desse jeito, entende? Você deu um fora na Dorcas! Ela é um saco de pessoa, mas é a Dorcas: a garota que todo cara de Hogwarts sonha em ter uma vez na vida por pura vaidade. E você a dispensou, e eu fico grato por isso. Mas você dispensou. Talvez seja aquela coisa de 'primeira vista' e essas baboseiras que as pessoas costumam falar.

- Eu já estava dispensando a Dorcas antes de conhecer a Lily, você sabe. – James revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Mas a dispensou de vez quando conheceu a ruiva!

- Tá bom, você quer ouvir com todas as letras, então eu falo: eu gosto dela sim. E é desse jeito que você está pensando, quer mais? Ou só isso já basta?

- Eu acho que só isso basta. – Sirius riu. - Doeu tanto assim para falar? Não precisa fazer essa tromba pra mim, James.

- O problema é que eu não sei se eu gosto dela ou se é coisa de apenas querer por agora. – o moreno passou as mãos pelos cabelos tentando segurar a vontade de bater no amigo. Ele acha que é a primeira vez que fala sobre uma garota **desse jeito** com Sirius.

Talvez seja a primeira com qualquer outra pessoa, já que James nunca havia gostado de alguma garota ao ponto de se enfiar em algo ilegal.

- Você irá descobrir quando, finalmente, for homem o suficiente e, pelo menos, Potter, beijar a ruiva! – Sirius levantou os braços e os balançando. – Céus, como você é lerdo, cara.

- Ela é complicada. Se eu chegar nela e a beijar como foi com as outras, eu acho que ela me dá um tapa e some de vista, você não entende.

- Eu acho que você está fazendo drama com isso, mas você é quem sabe. Depois de você acabar com o McNair, ele com certeza vai vir com tudo para cima dela.

Sirius deu de ombros e deixou James sozinho novamente na garagem indo em direção do Camaro. James ficou encarando o espaço vazio que era do amigo, segundos atrás.

Antes de entrar no carro de Regulus, James ainda xingou Sirius com variados nomes.

- Droga! – disse, por fim, e entrou no carro. Virou a chave na ignição e sorriu quando o carro mal fez barulho ao ser ligado. – Certo, vamos lá!

Saiu da garagem da família Black e ficou atrás do Camaro ainda parado do Sirius na rua. Pensando que logo que saísse, eles seguiriam caminho para a casa de Remus, James deu luz alta quando já quase passaram dois minutos por estar parado ali. Alguns segundos depois, Sirius acelerou e saiu cantando pneu para o fim da rua, e James o acompanhando, estranhando.

A casa de Remus não era longe, portanto em dez minutos, eles já estacionavam em frente da casa da família Lupin. Os jardins bem cuidados da Sra. Lupin estavam sendo regados pela própria, que sorriu ao ver os dois melhores amigos do filho passarem pelo pequeno portão.

- Boa tarde, tia Clara. – Sirius a cumprimentou.

- Quase boa noite, meninos. – ela deu um beijo doce no rosto de cada um. – Como estão?

- Muito bem. – James respondeu pelos dois, já que Sirius parecia ter se distraído rapidamente com o seu celular na mão mesmo sem ter tocado.

- Remus está em casa, podem entrar. Acabei de fazer um bolo, se quiserem também.

- Obrigado, tia Clara. – James sorriu e empurrou Sirius em direção da porta entreaberta da casa de Remus. Após passarem pela porta, a presença deles fizeram Remus, que subia as escadas com um prato com consideráveis pedaços enormes de bolo, parar no meio do caminho.

- E ae, caras. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou ao notar a cara transtornada de Sirius.

- Hã? Nada, Remus. – Sirius disse, acordando do seu transe. – Bem, o seu _irmão¹_ está em casa?

- O que vocês querem com ele? – uma sobrancelha de Remus pulou em rápida desconfiança.

- Está ou não está?

- Por quê?- foi a vez de James perguntar.

- REY! – Sirius gritou do hall, se apoiando no corrimão e olhando escadas acima. Pouco tempo depois, um par de pernas ficou visível nos degraus. Rey e seus cabelos loiros médios e incríveis olhos azuis ficou visível para todos e mantinha um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Me chamaram?

- E ae, cara. – Sirius deu tapinhas amigáveis nas costas dele e o puxou para a roda no hall. – O que você pretendia fazer hoje?

- O que eu _pretendia_? Por quê? Se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa, eu não faria mais?

- Não, porque você vai vir com a gente.

- Para onde? – Rey e Remus perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Só que um parecia excitado e o outro parecia preocupado.

- Tem um lugar que só você sabe onde fica, cara. Faz idéia de onde será hoje à noite?

De imediato, uma sombra de compreensão passou pelos olhos azuis de Rey e ele sorriu.

- Claro que sei.

- Do que vocês estão falando? Sirius, você não vai levar o Rey para lugar algum sem dizer onde é.

- É segredo.

- James, para onde vocês estão indo? – Remus colocou o prato com o bolo na estante de livros e fotografias do hall e cruzou os braços.

- Qual é, Rem? Eu não vou me meter em encrenca. Eu já fui muitas vezes e sempre voltei inteiro pra casa. – Rey abanou a mão em descaso.

- Sair com o Sirius é sinal de perigo. Você só tem quinze anos e não sai daqui, então, antes de falar com a senhora Clara Lupin ali fora e... – Remus apontou porta afora e parou a frase no meio, recolheu o braço e foi andando até a porta. Ele deu um pulo no lugar e depois segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos. _– O que é __aquilo__ em frente da __minha casa__?_

- Para que o stress, Remus? – Sirius perguntou.

- Tem um porsche parado na porta da minha casa... vocês roubaram um carro? A minha mãe 'ta ali na frente, se a policia estiver procurando por vocês e...!

- Ele não é roubado, seu retardado. – James revirou os olhos. – Pelo menos, não de uma loja ou coisa do tipo... foi roubada da garagem dos Black.

Os olhos de Remus arregalaram mais ainda. Balbuciando, ele meneava a cabeça e deu um tapa na cabeça de cada um, incluindo o irmão/primo.

- **Pior ainda**! Eu prefiro enfrentar a guarda Real mil vezes do que a família Black.

- Para de frescura, Lupin! Céus, parece uma mulher. Você pode vir junto, se quiser, mas temos que ir logo para inscrever o James aqui.

- Inscrever o James em quê? É ele que está com o porsche? Rey...? – Remus apontava para cada um sem saber o que perguntar primeiro.

- Vamos logo, Rem, você não vai se arrepender. – Rey abraçou Remus pelos ombros e o balançou algumas vezes. – Por favor, cara.

James não participava da tentativa de levar Remus. Ele não queria que ele fosse, muito menos Rey! Ele só tinha quinze anos e se o Remus ou a senhora Clara descobrissem para onde estavam levando Rey, era capaz dele e do Sirius virarem cinzas.

Quinze minutos depois, os quatro passavam pelo portão da casa dos Lupin em direção dos carros. Já estava completamente escuro e recusaram com muita pena o jantar de Clara.

- Vamos, Remus, você vai comigo para eu te explicar o que vamos fazer. – Sirius apontou o Camaro para o amigo. – James, você vai na frente com o Rey para mostrar o caminho.

James acenou e destravou as portas para entrarem no porsche de Regulus.

- Certo, certo, eu juro que da próxima vez você escolhe o lugar, pode ser até a suíte da Rainha, mas hoje não vai dar. Ok. Beijos.

Rey desligou o celular quando entrou no carro e se virou para James que ria.

- O que foi?

- Você aprendeu rápido com o Remus... já sabe como cancelar o encontro com uma garota e fazê-la querer ainda sair com você. Cuidado, é capaz de ela pedir mesmo a suíte da Rainha.

- Eu não me importo, contanto que eu não perca a corrida dessa coisa aqui. – Rey bateu no painel do carro. – Eu nunca vi um porsche 911 pelas corridas, vão fazer fila para disputar com você.

- Isso é algo bom?

- Depende, se você for bom, isso é algo bom. Se você perder, eles vão querer pegar o carro para eles.

James arregalou os olhos e freou de repente e se virou para encarar Rey.

- O que você disse? Pegarem o carro?

Sirius buzinou mais de dez vezes para James, raivoso pela parada repentina do moreno.

- É... - Rey massageou o pescoço, fazendo careta. – Carro e participantes novos são obrigados a aceitar esse contrato, entende?

- Como o louco do Sirius me coloca numa coisa dessas e com o carro do irmão dele? – James mantinha os olhos arregalados.

- James, com um carro desses, você não precisa ficar preocupado. Você vence qualquer um com ele. – as mãos do moreno ainda estavam apertadas no volante e ignorava os sinais de luz alta de Sirius para que ele continuasse. – Você vai desistir? Você ainda tem tempo.

- Não! – James disse, decidido. Respirou fundo e acelerou. – Eu vou até o fim agora... eu vou acabar com aquele desgraçado.

- É assim que se fala! – Rey deu um tapa forte no ombro do moreno e depois que se virou para frente, franziu o cenho. – Acabar com quem?

- McNair! – ele respondeu com a raiva cuspindo o nome do outro.

- Walden McNair? - James apenas assentiu. – Uow, o que ele te fez? Eu sei que ele e a família dele curtem essas coisas de contrabando e tudo mais, mas por que você iria querer acabar com ele? É, eu também sei o quanto ele é folgado e...

- Ele escolheu a garota errada do cara certo para quebrar a cara dele.

- Por que eu perguntei? Eu acho que não teria outro motivo para te fazer roubar o carro do irmão do Sirius e ir acabar com a fama dele no próprio 'evento'.

- É isso mesmo. – James respondeu aéreo.

Rey ficou encarando o moreno por alguns segundos antes de desviar os olhos para a janela.

- Você gosta muito dela para chegar a esse nível? Cara, eu nunca vi alguém chegar lá para disputar uma corrida só por causa de uma garota... as vezes é por dinheiro, por dívidas, mas por mulher?

Rey foi o milésimo a perguntar isso para ele... a mesma pergunta que ele mesmo se fazia. Ele gostava tanto dela para chegar a fazer isso? Ele nem sabia que gostava mesmo dela, e agora já se perguntava o quanto isso estava chegando?

Isso poderia ser a prova real de que realmente ele sentia algo mais por Lily Evans, mesmo sem a ter beijado ou se quer outra aproximação assim.

Por que, diabos, ele sempre chegava a pensar sobre o beijo nunca trocado entre eles?

Talvez por, nessa altura do campeonato com qualquer outra garota, eles já estivessem se beijando a ponto de ficarem sem fôlegos. Nunca havia esbarrado em um 'atraso' desses. Ele não reclamava, mas sempre quando esse assunto surgia e pensava sobre às vezes em que ficou sozinho com ela e ter perdido as oportunidades, se pegava imaginando como seria beijá-la.

Isso também era um sinal de um tonto que estava apaixonado? Céus, ele nunca teve essa dúvida, a tal de como beijar tal garota... normalmente ele nunca tinha oportunidade para se perguntar isso.

Pronto! Se for para agir feito um idiota apaixonado, então estava na hora de começar a encarar a verdade: ele não agia feito um idiota apaixonado a toa... ele estava MESMO se apaixonando pela aquela ruiva que apareceu tão de repente na sua vida, e tão de repente, fez James Potter se apaixonar.

- É, eu gosto dela para chegar a esse nível! – ele respondeu completamente confiante.

- Uh, alguma vez você já gostou de alguma garota? Eu não me lembro de você comentando algo desse tipo, e é muito estranho.

- Por que estranho?

- Oras, eu não sei. Você o Sirius sempre tiveram as garotas aos seus pés, quase se estrepando para conseguir um de vocês... e vocês sempre aproveitaram muito bem isso, sempre saindo com elas, mas nunca ficando muito tempo com as sortudas. Parece que vocês não servem para um compromisso sério.

- Você está brincando comigo, não está?! – James perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e virando para a esquerda quando Rey apontou para ele virar.

- Não, é sério. O Remus tem cara de se grudar com uma menina e não largar mais. Falando em não largar mais... – Rey deu um sorriso debochado. -... essa tal garota ai, é a Dorcas?

- O que? – James olhou para ele rapidamente e depois deu um soco no braço dele. – Claro que não.

- Ué, eu fiquei sabendo que vocês estavam namorando e que ela parecia sua irmã siamesa de tão grudada que ela ficava em você.

James revirou os olhos e meneou a cabeça. Sempre tinha que voltar nesse assunto da Dorcas, sempre.

- Não é ela. E não estávamos namorando, ok? Céus, a Dorcas é louca. – O último comentário havia sido mais para ele do que para qualquer outro.

Eles foram o resto do caminho em silêncio. Dois quarteirões antes de chegarem ao destino, James já podia ouvir uma música alta ecoando pelos becos. Engoliu em seco mais de três vezes antes.

Virando à esquerda, seu espírito maroto falou mais alto quando seus olhos focalizaram McNair alguns metros a frente.

Quando o porsche foi notada, um corredor humano se formou na rua, deixando uma passarela de 'oh' e 'ah' ao redor dela e do Camaro de Sirius logo atrás. James sentia todos os olhos curiosos nele, tentando ver além dos vidros escurecidos.

- Aquele é o Black?- pode ouvir alguém perguntar sobressaindo a música alta e viu uma garota apontando para ele.

James parou o porsche logo ao lado do Viper vermelho e ao lado de um curioso McNair. Este tinha os braços cruzados no peito e tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada, na espera do motorista sair do carro.

- Vamos lá! – James deu um tapa em Rey, abriu a porta e saiu do carro.

* * *

*** não é irmão do Remus. Mas é um primo que mora com eles há alguns anos. **

**N/A: Olá minhas pessoas preeeferidas! *-* Cá estou eu, postando nesse lindo final de junho, agradecendo minhas férias da facu (trabalho e mais trabalho...) e arrumando as malas para aproveitar as férias do meu cabra macho no trabalho e passar um lindo mês de Julho frio viajando e viajaaando mais. Por isso que resolvi postar hoje, porque em julho a internet estará longe dos meus dedos xD E como vocÊs sãi maravilhosas, eu devo isso a vocês. Na verdade, postar é a minha obrigação! Enfim xD Cá está.**

**Vocês esperavam uma suposta corrida nesse capítulo, pois bem...não tem! UAHUahUahA *gritos de 'jura?' no fundo* Certo, ok, me desculpem! Já estava assim antes (porque esse capitulo já estava pronto), então eu segui! **

**Mas assim, vou fazer uma leve chantagem: caso esse capitulo tiver bastante reviews, aquelas reviews liindas de vocÊs, assim que eu voltar, eu posto o outro em seguida! \o/ PROMETO! Quero pelo menos, 15! COmbinado? *me sinto tão mal fazendo isso* x\**

**Bom, aos agradecimentos, pq a vida tá corrida aqui. To escrevendo essa N/A por mais de meia hora:**

**Lindíssimas **

_' Luu Prongs__, Carla Luísa², Fernii, miih Potter Cullen, Grace Black, Ninha Baudelaire, srta Rosadas, Serena Sy. Potter, Lika Slytherin, Veronica D. M., Nick, lily-lyra._

**E o que vocês me dizem do Rey? Novo personagem entraando. E como explicado ali em cima rapidamente, ele não é IRMÃO do Remus, mas um primo que mora com a família Lupin há alguns anos...o que deixa espaço para o garotinho ser o 'irmãozinho' do Remusito. Adoro xD**

**Acho que é isso, então. Boas Férias para vocês, pessoas...com muito juizo! E até o começo de Agosto com a att ^^**

**BeijoBeijo! ;***


	9. Mas ninguém disse que seria difícil

_Eu nunca tive muito a ver com ela  
O livro que ela ama eu não li.  
Eu nunca tive muito a ver com ela  
O filme que ela adora eu não vi._

_Como chegar nela eu nem sei  
Ela é tão interessante e eu aqui pichando muro.  
Como chegar nela eu nem sei  
Ela é tão indiferente  
E eu igual a todo mundo._

_Logo eu, que sempre achei legal ser tão errado  
Eu que nem sempre calmo, mas nunca preocupado._

James não poderia definir a expressão de McNair como surpresa ou espantada, ele só soube que adoraria estar filmando aquele momento. Walden quase podia sentir o chão com o queixo e os olhos pareciam saltar. Como se todo aquele espanto fosse um sinal evidente, cinco sombras se projetaram ao lado dele, parecendo seguranças.

- Eu acho que não avisaram sobre o nível das competições!- McNair disse, depois de se recuperar e a maioria em volta riu, incluindo James.

- Você quer dizer o nível de riqueza ou o nível de decência? – James perguntou, ainda rindo, como se contasse alguma piada para um amigo.

McNair fechou o sorriso e olhou feio para uma das garotas que continuava a rir ao seu lado.

- Talvez ele esteja falando do nível de idiotice, James, porque esse ele ganha fácil.

McNair se virou e sorriu desdenhoso para Sirius que parou ao lado de James. Rey e Remus estavam logo atrás.

- Black? Você era um dos últimos que imaginava aparecer por aqui, pensei que se juntar com a escória tivesse feito você esquecer-se de onde veio.

- Bem, todo dia eu tento esquecer, mas topar com pessoas como você sempre me fazer ter aquele sentimento de nojo, ai fica um pouco complicado. Esse cheiro de podridão impregna no nariz. – Sirius fez uma careta, mas depois abanou a mão no ar, dando de ombros.

- E o que está esperando para sair daqui, então?!

Eles se viraram para o lado e Sirius começou a rir descontroladamente ao ver sua prima, Bellatrix, com uma roupa mínima, bem a cara de certas garotas que vão até esses 'eventos' por causa dos caras que concorrem.

- Prima! Você esqueceu as suas roupas em casa?- o moreno colocou a mão no bolso de trás da calça. - Titia adoraria ver uma coisa dessas. – No mesmo instante, Sirius tirou uma foto da prima pelo celular. – Ah, que ótimo, a sua cara de assustada ficou perfeita!

- Você acha mesmo que isso vai me afetar, seu idiota?- Bella perguntou aparentando sim se importar, e muito. Sirius continuou teclando alguma coisa no celular antes de sorrir e levantar o rosto na direção da prima.

- Veremos se afetará ou não quando o Lestrange abrir a foto que eu mandei para ele.

A morena abriu a boca, mas a fechou logo em seguida, tirando o próprio celular do micro shorts e se afastando da multidão.

- Podemos voltar ao assunto? Ah sim, sobre a caatinga. Bem, e então, McNair, onde podemos nos inscrever? – Sirius guardou o celular.

- O que? Você quer correr? – McNair olhou por cima dos ombros de Sirius e encarou o Camaro. – Com aquilo?

- Hey, quem você acha que é para falar do meu Camaro assim? O filho do dono da Ferrari? Se enxerga, o meu Camaro vence o seu Viper fácil. Mas infelizmente eu não vou correr, quem vai correr contra você será o James aqui. – Sirius deu um tapinha nos ombros do amigo, desejando para o McNair pegar aquilo e esquecer o seu Camaro, já que não estava tão preparado para disputar com o Viper Venom dele. Ainda.

McNair levantou uma das sobrancelhas e encarou o porsche por alguns segundos. Ele deu alguns passos para olhar a lateral do carro amarelo de Regulus, coçou o queixo algumas vezes.

- É um bom carro para tentar me vencer. Mas me diga, Potter, de qual loja você roubou esse carro? Sinceramente, você nunca me convencerá de que esse carro é seu.

- Esse carro é do meu primo Regulus! – era Bellatrix que sorria vitoriosa. Sirius quase pulou no pescoço da prima para estrangulá-la, mas preferiu manter a calma.

- Roubando carros, Potter? Eu bem desconfiei que fosse a sua cara isso.

- McNair? Você dando lição de moral sobre roubos? Eu jurava que você fosse um dos últimos com moral para dizer algo desse tipo. – Sirius respondeu com falsa surpresa. – Você precisa ficar de olho nos seus amigos, huh? Eles comentam muito sobre isso, você tem que acabar com essas falsas fofocas.

- E então? Vão querer ou não? – McNair cortou a conversa rapidamente e cruzou os braços.

- Não estamos aqui à toa. – James respondeu já ficando nervoso pela discussão.

- Não estamos mesmo, Potter... estamos aqui hoje para você entregar um porsche nas minhas mãos! Eu devo citar as regras para os estreantes?

- Não, ele já sabe o que está em jogo. – Agora era Rey que se postou ao lado de James. Mesmo com os seus quinze anos, Rey aparentava ser da mesma idade da maioria, com toda a sua altura e o seu corpo bem desenvolvido.

- Rey Lupin! – McNair disse verdadeiramente surpreso. – Eu não tinha te visto ai atrás. Você tem tanto potencial e anda com esse tipo de gente?

- O 'tipo' de gente que eu ando ou deixo de andar não lhe diz respeito. Eu já passei a única regra para o James, então eu acho que já chega de embolação.

Levantando a mão para o alto em rendição, McNair se virou para os amigos e começou a dizer algo. James olhou para Sirius, confiante e depois sentiu a fúria do outro maroto ao lado chegando.

- Como assim 'potencial', Rey? Você corre contra e com eles? Você nem tem carta e muito menos um carro... o que você pensa...?

- Remus, alivia, ok? – Sirius interveio na raiva do amigo.

- Quando a gente chegar em casa, você vai ouvir um monte! – Remus prometeu, apontando para o irmão/primo.

- Briga com o Sirius, porque foi ele quem quis trazer o Rey. – James apontou com a cabeça para o moreno ao seu lado.

- Isso, briga comigo, fala um monte para mim, mas agora relaxa, vai dar tudo certo. – Sirius piscou e puxou Rey para longe de Remus e disfarçadamente, entregou a chave do Camaro para o loiro. – Qualquer coisa, você pega o Remus e fujam, ok?!

- Eu sei me virar. – Rey respondeu e aceitou a chave.

Poucos segundos depois, os carros que estavam se preparando para a primeira corrida se afastaram, deixando a rua livre. McNair voltou até os marotos e Rey, sorridente.

- Simples: vê aquela praça a 500 metros? No fim da avenida?

James assentiu e agradeceu pelas novas lentes de contato.

- A praça forma uma giratória. Quem chegar ao fim da rotatória, na outra avenida, ganha. Terão dois carros parados lá, se quiser, o seu amigo aqui... – McNair apontou para Sirius. -... pode ficar lá também para ver que não trapaceamos, caso chegarmos juntos.

- É claro que eu vou para lá! – Sirius disse, bufando e se afastando.

Depois de Sirius sumir, James percebeu que a hora estava chegando. Apenas naquele momento, a ficha começava a cair. Qual experiência ele tinha para correr? Nenhuma! O que ele estava fazendo ali? Tentando inflar o seu ego, porque aquele metido a rei estava se metendo com a garota que ele estava quase acreditando que gostava?

Ele estava sendo tão arrogante quanto McNair. Apesar de tudo, ele não invadiu o território de James e tentou rebaixá-lo na frente de todos os seus amigos por Lily.

- E então, Potter, está começando a desistir? A Lil odeia fracassados como você!

Que explodisse tudo, ele ia acabar com McNair!

- Veremos!

Rey assentiu para James como um sinal de apoio (o que James apreciou, pois ele precisaria) e Remus mordia os lábios, obviamente morrendo de medo pelo amigo e, com certeza, se perguntando o que todos estavam fazendo ali.

James entrou no carro ignorando todos os espectadores espalhados pela rua e fechou a porta. Agora um silêncio reinou dentro do carro, deixando a música e as conversas como planos de fundo. Ele viu quando McNair entrou em seu Viper ao seu lado e abriu mais espaço para ele e o porsche de James (Regulus) ficassem a postos.

Ele sabia que podia vencer com o carro que tinha (roubara), essa não era a sua preocupação. Ele mal sabia por que estava preocupado... parecia ter uma sensação ruim quanto a isso. Poderia acontecer qualquer coisa com ele, contanto que esse carro voltasse inteiro para Regulus.

Bellatrix – James revirou os olhos – com sua micro roupa se postou entre os dois carros. Ela encarou McNair e depois, James. Os dois braços da morena se levantaram e James escutou o baixo ronco do Viper do seu lado direito.

Ele esfregou as mãos no volante, ansioso. Sabia que Bellatrix só abaixaria os braços ao sinal de McNair, só quando o próprio se sentisse pronto.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos!- ele murmurou olhando pelo espelho retrovisor e podia jurar que viu luzes piscarem para ele e sumirem por uma rua logo depois. Ele franziu o cenho, mas voltou sua atenção para frente.

Alguns carros em volta, a maioria do bando de McNair, começaram a ligar e a se distanciarem, sumindo da visão do moreno. Isso só o intrigou mais.

Assim que voltou sua atenção para frente, Bellatrix abaixou os dois braços e, surpreso pelo começo repentino, James acelerou o carro junto com McNair.

Passaram por pouco da morena. James se ajeitou no banco e olhou rapidamente para o lado e vendo o carro de McNair um pouco atrás do porsche. O moreno sorriu.

- Quem é o fracassado agora?

Eles mal haviam passado por cem metros, e McNair virou quase de última hora na rua à sua direita. Ainda sorrindo, James ficou olhando pelo retrovisor, confuso. Não era para seguir até a praça? De certo, vendo que não conseguiria passá-lo, ele cortou caminho.

Antes de acabar o quarteirão que atravessou sozinho, luzes chamaram a atenção de James, fazendo os castanho-esverdeados desgrudarem do retrovisor e se deparar com três carros da policia fechando a rua. De imediato, ele brecou o carro e derrapou.

O porsche parou de lado no meio da avenida. As mãos de James estavam congeladas no volante, enquanto o sorriso morria em seu rosto.

* * *

Lily estava sentada na varanda do seu quarto, encarando a noite estrelada e rara da primavera. Apertou mais o cobertor em volta do corpo quando uma brisa passou por ela, lembrando o cinema de pouco tempo atrás, onde ela podia se esquentar debaixo de uma coberta e deitada em James.

Ela olhou para o celular deixado ao seu lado na poltrona. Queria ligar para ele e perguntar como estava, mas estava receosa dele dizer que nunca mais gostaria de vê-la, porque a sua mãe era louca e McNair mais ainda. Respirou fundo. Quando finalmente tinha encontrado um cara legal, bonito e perfeito, isso acontecia.

Com certeza, James nunca mais retornaria as ligações dela ou iria atrás dela.

Lembrou da conversa com o pai minutos atrás. Richard insistiu para que convidasse James para um jantar, mas como ela faria isso agora? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu de tarde?

Encarou o celular novamente e colocou uma almofada em cima.

* * *

James respirou fundo e se ajeitou melhor. Ele nunca pensou em como era desconfortável uma cadeia. Mas não se esqueceu de agradecer por estar numa cela sozinho.

Olhou pelas grades, para a delegacia, e ficou encarando as costas do policial que o prendeu. Ele parecia ter poucos anos a mais do que ele, talvez iniciante... Podmore era o que estava no uniforme dele? Não se lembrava, mal teve tempo para encará-los quando foi colocado dentro da viatura.

Ele mataria McNair quando o visse.

- James Potter? – ele ouviu o nome sendo pronunciado e se levantou. Por cima dos ombros do policial, James viu seu pai e Sirius ao seu lado.

- Senhor Potter? – o tal Podmore perguntou e o pai de James confirmou. – Poderia assinar alguns papéis?

- Não, primeiro eu quero ver o meu filho.

De imediato, os olhos do Senhor Potter se viraram para o filho na cela.

- Céus, ele matou alguém para o colocarem em uma cela? Tirem o meu filho de lá agora!

- Segundo a lei, senhor...

- Que se exploda a lei, tire o meu filho de lá. Eu vim buscá-lo, então o tire.

Podmore acenou para outro policial. Este parecia um tanto quanto... bêbado! No uniforme, estava o nome de Fletcher.

- Tem certeza que é para soltar? – ele perguntou.

- Pode soltá-lo, Dungs!

O policial destrancou a cela e a abriu. James demorou alguns segundos antes de sair.

- Saia, rapaz.

James obedeceu ao policial e saiu da cela, mas não foi para perto do pai ou de Sirius. O senhor Potter parecia uma fera.

Uma sombra na porta da delegacia chamou a atenção de James e naquele momento ele sabia que não sairia mais de lá.

Era Regulus.

- Posso ajudá-lo? – Podmore perguntou também notando a presença do Black caçula.

- Sou Regulus Black. Vocês me ligaram por causa do meu carro. – Regulus olhava de James para Sirius, com o cenho franzido

- Ah sim, nós o encontramos.

- Irmão, eu não acredito que você esqueceu que tinha emprestado o seu carro para o James. – Sirius disse quando se virou para o irmão caçula. Pelo tom dele, até parecia mesmo que se davam muito bem.

- Emprestei? – Regulus perguntou descrente.

- Sim, esqueceu de ontem, quando o James te ligou e pediu o carro? Ele disse que passaria em casa para pegá-lo.

Uma sobrancelha de incredulidade pulou no rosto de Regulus.

- Ele não me parece lembrar. Acho que voltará para a cela, senhor Potter. – Podmore informou.

- Senhor, como James poderia ter roubado o carro do meu irmão, se a chave não fica no carro? O senhor acha que ele entraria em casa, sem roubar nada, nada das coisas mais valiosas do que o carro, só para pegar a chave que estava bem guardada no quarto do meu irmão?

Podmore pareceu pensar um pouco. Sirius aproveitou para fazer uma careta para Regulus e um sinal no pescoço, como se estivesse o cortando.

- Ah, sim... é verdade, o James me ligou ontem pedindo o carro. – Regulus disse, cortando os pensamentos do policial.

Tanto o policial, quanto o pai de James ficaram surpresos.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro que tenho! Pode retirar a queixa contra o senhor James Potter. Foi um engano meu.

- Certo. Bem, quanto às corridas ilegais, senhor Potter, você terá uma multa de 200 euros, assim como a suspensão da sua carteira de motorista e... – Podmore virou para Regulus-... a apreensão do veículo até ser completamente...

James nem se deu o trabalho de ouvir o restante e já bateu a cabeça no balcão da delegacia. Parabéns, você conseguiu ferrar tudo.

- Pode deixar que eu resolvo isso com o meu irmão, cara. – James sentiu a mão de Sirius em seu ombro. – E a multa fica por minha conta também, aliás, fui eu quem deu a idéia.

- Não, Sirius...

- É sério, James. Vai para casa. – Sirius deu um tapinha leve nas costas de James e se afastou, indo até Podmore.

Após tentar convencer Sirius do contrário e não conseguir, James e Charlus saíram da delegacia após o pagamento da multa. O Sr. Potter ia ao silêncio, enquanto James desejava que despejasse tudo logo de uma vez... só ele sabia o quanto Charlus Potter estava bravo quando ficava quieto desse jeito.

Entraram no carro da família Potter e o silêncio reinou por apenas mais dois minutos.

- O que você tinha na cabeça, James? – Charlus se virou para o filho, quando pararam no semáforo.

- Pai...

- Você? Em uma coisa ilegal dessas? Eu sei o quanto você e os seus amigos adoram não seguir as regras, mas a lei também?

- Mas não foi...

- E com o carro de outra pessoa. Vocês roubaram aquele carro, James?

- Não! Não exatamente...

- E por quê? Por dinheiro? Nós não temos muito, mas você estava tão desesperado que...?

- Foi por uma garota! – James cortou o pai de imediato. Seus pais sabiam que ele não ligava para essa coisa toda de dinheiro, ele nunca havia sido fútil e materialista e receber uma acusação dessas feria o ego profundamente.

- O que? – Charlus franziu o cenho e voltou a encarar o filho.

- Não foi por dinheiro. Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas por dinheiro, você sabe. Foi por... uma garota!

Charlus pareceu refletir por uns momentos. James abaixou a cabeça e ficou encarando seu tênis enquanto isso. O silêncio das ruas de Londres era mais incomodo do que uma fanfarra com caixas acústicas no seu ouvido... aquele silêncio só piorava as coisas. Ele estava esperando o pai começar a berrar por ser algo pior ainda, mas nunca esperava pela reação que Charlus teve. Ele começou a rir.

- O que foi? – James perguntou.

Charlus continuava a rir descontroladamente e até esqueceu-se do semáforo aberto. Seus lindos olhos verdes deixavam escorrer lágrimas pelo seu rosto.

- Você é mesmo o meu filho!

Quando James estava pensando seriamente em perguntar sobre a saúde mental do pai, Charlus continuou.

- Sua mãe contou como ela aceitou sair comigo?

- Foi em um parque de diversão.

- Sim, mas ela não te contou o que eu tive que fazer para conseguir com que ela dissesse sim.

- Ela disse que não gostava muito de lembrar aquele dia.

Charlus riu com a resposta do filho.

- Bem, ela não queria sair comigo. Eu estava no parque quando eu a vi passar com uma amiga dela e dois caras, um deles estava com ela. Eu os segui por quase a noite toda e quando eles entraram na roda gigante, eu vi que era a minha chance de atrapalhar tudo. Quando abaixaram a trava do brinquedo, eu corri e me pendurei em uma das barras na frente deles e disse que só saia dali se ela aceitasse sair comigo. ¹

- E ela aceitou.

- Claro! – Charlus respondeu. – Eu cheguei a pensar que ela tinha feito aquilo apenas para eu descer e não me machucar, mas ela realmente saiu comigo. – Ele sorriu com a lembrança e depois deu uma singela olhada para a mão esquerda onde estava o anel de casamento.

James ficou encarando o pai tão sorridente, como se eles não tivessem acabado de sair da delegacia. Não sabia se ria junto, ou se o pai consideraria um ultraje a felicidade do filho depois de fazê-lo sair de casa no meio da noite para buscá-lo.

- Hmm... Err...

- Quem é a garota? – Charlus perguntou animado.

- O que?

- Quem é a garota? É a Dorcas?

James abriu a boca, incrédulo. Até o seu pai?

- Não, não é a Dorcas.

- Então?

- Você não conhece, o nome dela é Lily Evans.

- Ah, a ruiva?

O moreno se virou rápido para encarar o pai, mais incrédulo ainda.

- Como você sabe que ela é ruiva?

- Sua mãe contou que outro dia uma ruiva te trouxe para casa.

- Ah!

James voltou sua cabeça para os pés e ficou tamborilando seus dedos no colo. Então não terá bronca? Ele burlou uma lei com um carro que não era seu e foi pego e será só isso?

- Ela vale a pena?

- Hã? – James perguntou, perdido nos pensamentos.

- Perguntei se ela vale a pena. A sua mãe valeu a pena arriscar eu cair da roda gigante... Lily Evans vale a pena para você fazer esse tipo de loucura?

James nem se quer pensou ao responder, mesmo tendo tantas dúvidas ainda.

- Vale!

Charlus sorriu orgulhoso para o filho.

- Bem, então podemos driblar a sua mãe. Ela está uma fera.

Ele poderia se jogar do carro para não enfrentar Dorea Potter, mas a única coisa que fez foi engolir em seco.

* * *

Sirius esperava encostado no balcão alguns papéis junto com Regulus.

Os irmãos trocavam alguns olhares de vez em quando, mas não abriram a boca uma vez se quer.

Podmore chegou com a papelada e entregou para Regulus, e o moreno começou a assinar. Sirius girava uma das canetas na mão e assovia baixinho.

- Quer parar com isso? – Regulus disse, se irritando e parando de assinar para encarar o irmão.

- Parar com o que, Reg? – Sirius perguntou, mas parou de assoviar e rodar a caneta. Regulus apenas voltou seu olhar para os papéis novamente.

Depois de serem liberados, os dois foram em direção do Camaro, já que o porsche ficaria apreendido até segundas ordens. Quando Sirius ligou o carro, Regulus finalmente explodiu.

- O que você tem nessa cabeça? Titica?

- Começou!- Sirius sussurrou, revirando os olhos.

- Vocês pegam o meu carro e ainda vão para uma corrida ilegal com ele.

- É, é.

- Não fale como se você fosse o certo da história, Sirius!

- E você não fale como se fosse a sua mãe.

- Nossa mãe!

- Não, só sua, obrigado.

Regulus bufou de raiva.

- Você faz mal para ela, você sabia?- disse mais nervoso do que antes.

- Faço, eh? Estamos quites, então.

- Como você consegue falar assim dela?

- Ah, é fácil. E também consigo falar sobre meus tios, meus primos e até de você. – Sirius respirou fundo, enquanto Regulus arregalava os olhos. – Sabe, Reg? Você conseguiria ser diferente de todos eles se você quisesse... no fundo, você é mais parecido comigo do que com eles.

- Eu amo a minha família.

- Eu sou seu irmão, eu posso ser uma família para você. Uma bem melhor do que essa que você faz parte.

- Você não sabe do que está falando, Sirius. Você está completamente alucinado com a sua independência, você sempre adorou chamar a atenção, sempre adorou mostrar ser diferente do que os outros, porque, no fundo, você sabe que é igualzinho a todos os Black. Você tenta fugir do que você é, mas nunca consegue. Os tipos de brincadeira de tão mau gosto que você adora pregar em Hogwarts? Você não acha que são todas maldosas demais para não ser de família?

- CALA A BOCA!- Sirius gritou e freou o carro bruscamente. – CALA ESSA SUA MALDITA BOCA!

- Se você fosse diferente de um Black como você diz ser, você seria um miserável. Mas veja você... você é um dos caras mais influenciáveis que já ouvi falar, as garotas te idolatram e você quase matou o Snape ano passado.

O rosto de Sirius ficou lívido, branco como gesso. Ele encarou o irmão por alguns segundos. Regulus não mostrava seu sorriso maroto (tão parecido com o do irmão) quando conseguia deixar Sirius desse jeito, mas tinha o cenho franzido e uma expressão de solidariedade.

- Como-...?

- Como eu sei? Isso eu não vou contar. Mas eu sei que foi algo digno de um Black. Você consegue ver o Potter fazendo isso? – Sirius não respondeu. – Pelo contrário e você ainda lembra quando ele salvou o Snape. Mas e a Bellatrix? Você a imagina fazendo aquilo?

Sirius não respondeu novamente. As cenas bagunçavam seus pensamentos, desde uma cena estranha de James contando para o Snape sobre o esconderijo do clube das garotas no porão mais antigo e arruinado de Hogwarts, com o assoalho perigando desmoronar com peso extra, até Bellatrix fazendo tudo isso, como se ela tivesse nascido para aquilo.

Como Sirius fizera.

- Saia do meu carro.

- O que?

- Saia do meu carro. Se vira, vai andando, pega um taxi, mas saia daqui. – Sirius se debruçou pelo irmão e abriu a porta do passageiro. – AGORA!

Regulus meneou a cabeça, mas saiu do carro logo em seguida. Sem dizer mais nada, Sirius acelerou o Camaro e deixou Regulus no meio de Londres, sozinho.

* * *

Depois do grande e cansativo sermão de Dorea Potter que durara meia hora, James fechou a porta e se jogou em sua cama. Deu uma singela olhada para o lado e viu que eram quase uma e meia da manhã. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Pegou o celular do bolso e o encarou por alguns instantes. Estava muito tarde para ligar, mas porque ele sentia que precisava fazer isso?

Sem pensar, ele pegou o telefone do criado mudo e o encarou também. Ficou passando os olhos de ambos os objetos, raciocinando se ela gostaria de receber uma ligação de madrugada... e o mais importante: se ela gostaria de receber uma ligação dele. Não sabia se ela estava com raiva pelo incidente da tarde, se a mãe dela havia mostrado o quanto ele não servia para ela... ou seja: que aquela noite não havia adiantado de nada.

Na verdade, ela não tinha adiantado de nada. McNair acabou ganhando mesmo eles não tendo ultrapassado a linha de chegada.

O rosto dele ficou vermelho de raiva só de lembrar o fato e isso acabou fazendo com que James ligasse o telefone e teclasse o número de Lily.

Aquele McNair não perderia por esperar.

O telefone não chegou a tocar nem duas vezes e uma voz feminina e doce foi ouvida do outro lado da linha. Pelo menos, não aparentava ser uma voz de sono.

- _James?_ – Lily perguntou. Ele poderia jurar que a ruiva estava sorrindo pela voz, mas não iria arriscar pensar isso.

- Eu te acordei?

- _Não! Na verdade, nem na cama eu estou._

Um silêncio se seguiu por alguns segundos, eles só ouviam a respiração do outro e James tinha o extra do vento farfalhando do lado da linha de Lily.

- Desculpe ter ligado tão tarde. – ele disse com uma voz fraca, quase inaudível.

- _Sem problemas, James. Eu não estou com sono e não irei dormir tão cedo._ – ela respirou fundo. James não soube por que, mas de imediato ele sentiu mal por ouvir aquele respiro fundo de decepção. Isso só fez com que se culpasse mais ainda.

- Está tudo bem? Digo... me desculpe por hoje a tarde, Lily! Eu juro que não queria trazer problemas para você. Eu estou sentindo um peso enorme nas costas por isso...

- _Eu quem deveria pedir desculpas, James. Pelo McNair e pela minha mãe._ – ela o cortou. Ambos ficaram em silêncio novamente, mas foi a vez de James respirar fundo. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, os despenteando mais. Mais uma vez o barulho do farfalhar de árvores do outro lado da linha chamou a atenção dele.

- Onde você está?

- _Na sacada. Dizem que quando se tem insônia, não deve ficar deitada esperando o sono chegar._

Ele franziu o cenho sem saber que ela também fizera isso do outro lado da linha.

- _Eu-... eu queria te ver para poder me desculpar melhor._ – ela continuou, tentando esquecer o que havia dito.

O coração do moreno acelerou. Então nada estava tão perdido... pelo menos ela queria vê-lo. Isso só despertou o lado maroto dele. Era um risco perguntar e ela dizer que ele era louco, mas queria tentar. Depois de todo o dia e da noite, o que ele mais queria era poder vê-la novamente. Seu coração acelerou mais só de pensar nisso.

- Lil?

_- Sim?_

- Eu posso te ver?

- _Claro que sim. Quando?_

- Agora!

Silêncio novamente. James fechou os olhos e, como muito raramente, sentiu vergonha por algo que tenha feito ou dito. Ele não deveria ter feito tal especulação, o que ela poderia pensar?

- _Eu estarei te esperando!_

A resposta dela o fez abrir os olhos rapidamente e um sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

- Estarei aí em meia hora!

Ela riu.

Talvez se arriscar tanto com Lily Evans não te levasse só para o mau caminho.

* * *

**¹: quem assistiu 'NOTEBOOK' ou 'DIÁRIO DE UMA PAIXÃO' vai se lembrar dessa cena! xD Eu amo demais...e resolvi copiar =X**

**N/A: OLÁÁÁÁ, PESSOAL! Eu falei que voltava no comecinho de Agosto, ñ faleeei?! xD Como foram de férias? Nossa, as minhas foram maravilhosamente ÓTIMAS! Espero que a de vocês também *-* Agora voltar pra Facu, trabalho e mais trabalho xD mas tudo bem.**

**Aqui está o capítulo prometido e NOSSA, recebi exatamente 15 reviews! :o como vocês são lindas, meu. *-***

**Bem...eu estou tão abarrotada de coisas para fazer que vocês nem imaginam...comecei essa N/A 10 horas...escrevi só 3 linhas e já são 13:30! Vou logo para os agradecimentos! =D**

**Agradecimentos paaaara:Veronica D. M., Thaty,miih Potter Cullen, Camila Lopes, Kakau C., Lethicya Black, Lika Slytherin, Maluh Weasley Hale, Fernii, Ana Turva, Grace Black, Serena Sy. Potter, ' Luu Prongs, lily-lyra, Carla Luísa!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews lindas de vocês...sério, eu fiquei mega feliz, me deram um UP total! *-* De coração...obrigada! =D**

**Ai oh...já são quase 3 horas da tarde e escrevi só mais uma linha! Pessoal...até logo mais. Dependendo das reviews, o cap chega logo logo...e digo mais:**

**O PRÓXIMO VOCÊS VÃO GOSTAR! =x**

**Beijonatesta!**


	10. Madrugada

**How can I forget... **_E como eu posso esquecer_**  
...That she rocks my world **_...que ela agita o meu mundo _**  
More than any other girl **_ Mais do que qualquer outra garota._**  
**

**Dude, she's amazing **_Cara, ela é incrível_

**And I can't believe you got that girl ** _E eu não acredito que você pegou essa garota_  
**And I can't believe you got that girl **_ E eu não acredito que você pegou essa garota_

Como prometido, meia hora depois de desligar o telefone, James estava estacionando sua moto em frente da majestosa mansão dos Evans. Tirou o capacete e encarou os enormes portões.

Deixou o capacete em cima da moto e tirou o celular do bolso com a intenção de ligar para Lily, mas no mesmo momento ouviu um chiado. Olhou para os lados, mas não via nada além da escuridão da madrugada. Deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para o celular.

- _James!_

Ele não estava delirando, ele estava mesmo ouvindo o seu nome. Com a luz da lua, ele pode ver um brilho vindo de alguns arbustos perto do portão. Aproximou-se cautelosamente e arqueou as sobrancelhas quando reparou que era Lily.

- O que você está fazendo ai? – ele sussurrou de volta para ela.

Lily olhou para os lados e depois saiu do seu esconderijo. Vestia um moletom branco sujo, o rabo de cavalo estava frouxo e estava de meias. Em uma mão tinha o celular e na outra, um pacote.

Continuava linda, pensou.

- Eu resolvi te esperar aqui fora, mas não queria que os seguranças me vissem saindo.

Ele se aproximou dela e retirou um pequeno galho da blusa dela.

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Eu pulei da sacada e acabei tendo uma aterrissagem inesperada. Acabei perdendo até os meus tênis.

James arregalou os olhos. Mediu-a por inteira, procurando sinal de algum machucado, mas apenas achava sujeira e algumas folhas.

- E você tá legal?

- Sim. Os arbustos amorteceram a queda, mas a minha mãe vai ficar louca quando ver o estrago.

Ela sorriu e retirou uma fita colorida de dentro do pacote e o colocou na boca. Esquecendo completamente do que havia ido fazer ali - isso se tivesse mesmo um motivo além de apenas vê-la – ele a encarou, parecendo uma criança com o moletom sujo, os cabelos charmosamente desarrumados e descalça.

- Não vamos ficar aqui. – ela disse acenando com a cabeça para a rua. – Vamos andar! – ela sorriu novamente e tirou outra fita colorida do saco. – Servido?

Curioso pelo o que poderia ser, ele pegou a fita. Sentiu os granulados de açúcar nos dedos e a comeu. Lily o encarava, esperançosa e depois riu quando James fez uma careta. A fita era completamente amarga, mas extremamente gostosa.

- Isso é bom!

- Eu pensei que você não iria gostar, eu não conheço ninguém, além de mim, que goste. – ela ofereceu o pacote para ele e James tirou mais um doce.

- Hey, espere!- ele disse a fazendo parar a caminhada. Colocou a fita na boca e se aproximou. – Não queremos que você fique doente, certo?

Ele se postou na frente dela e agachou um pouco, já que eram bons centímetros mais alto do que ela.

- O que? – ela perguntou sem saber o que ele queria que ela fizesse.

- Sobe! Eu te levo.

Lily ficou estática por alguns momentos, o encarando. Ele estava falando sério?

Sem se importar mais, ela se aproximou e pulou nas costas dele, o pegando um pouco de surpresa e os fazendo cambalear um pouco.

- Desculpe, eu acho que sou um pouco pesada. – ela disse, rindo junto com ele.

- Você é leve como uma pena, Lil. E então, para onde vamos exatamente? – ele perguntou enquanto começava a caminhada pela calçada. Ela se aproximou dele, deitando sua cabeça nos ombros dele.

- Para até onde for possível! – ela sussurrou.

Ele sorriu enquanto sentia o coração falhar uma batida. O que ela tinha que o fazia se sentir como um menino de doze anos inexperiente com garotas?

- Me dá mais um? – ele disse acenando com a cabeça para a mão dela que segurava o pacote do doce.

Com um pouco de dificuldade por estar se segurando ao redor de pescoço dele, Lily pegou mais uma tirinha do doce e ofereceu para ele. James abriu a boca e o pegou com maestria, tentando não tocar a boca na mão dela para não assustá-la. Ele sorriu.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu e jogou Lily para o alto para ajeitá-la em suas costas, fazendo a ruiva soltar um grito de susto.

O famoso silenciou reinou. O único barulho que se ouvia eram os passos de James e de alguns grilos pelos jardins das grandes casas que passavam por eles. Depois de longo cinco minutos assim, Lily levantou a cabeça.

- Ali! – ela apontou para frente. Uma enorme árvore com flores roxas estava cercada por um pequeno jardim. Já era quase o final da rua e ficava afastada das casas.

James atravessou a rua e foi indo em direção a ela. Se aproximando mais, ele viu um balanço de madeira pendurada em um dos galhos mais firmes e fortes da árvore.

- Eu havia me esquecido desse balanço. – ela comentou, sorrindo. Ele se virou e sentou Lily no alto balanço, sem a fazer pisar na grama. Assim que ele se afastou, ela jogou os doces para ele e começou a se balançar. James riu da excitação dela e se recostou à árvore, com o pacote de doce em mãos.

- Eu costumava ficar aqui sempre quando eu era criança. Conheci a Emy em uma briga por esse balanço. – ela disse e virou o rosto para encará-lo. – Depois desse dia, sempre nos ajudávamos a subir nele. E ele continua alto. – ela riu, olhando para as cordas.

- Boas amizades sempre começam com brigas. – ele comentou se lembrando da amizade com Sirius que começou há oito anos atrás com uma briga idiota por uma vaga no time de hugby.

Os dois se desligaram da realidade, se lembrando de velhos tempos. Lily foi quem cortou os devaneios.

- O que você irá fazer no Sábado? – ela perguntou sem o olhar. James pendeu a cabeça para o lado enquanto comia outra fita colorida.

- Eu não sei. Nada marcado até o momento.

Ele não perguntou o motivo da pergunta. Se ela quisesse, ela poderia chamá-lo para qualquer lugar. James iria com toda a certeza.

- Não quero que você tire conclusões precipitadas sobre isso ou que eu tenha dito algo que tenha dado a entender, mas meu pai quer que você vá jantar com a família. – ela abaixou a cabeça e o balanço diminuiu um pouco a velocidade.

James engoliu em seco. Encontrar com os pais dela não estava nos planos, principalmente encontrar com a mãe dela.

- Isso é algo ruim? Eu devo ficar com medo?- Ela riu e o ritmo do balançou aumentou.

- Eu creio que não. Eu nunca levei ninguém em casa para saber.

- McNair já deve ter passado por lá. – ele disse, sem perceber, com um tom amargo na voz. Só de lembrar-se dele, o sangue parecia correr mais rápido pelas veias.

- Sim, ele já. – ela disse com a voz mais baixa. – Porém isso não quer dizer nada... se ele significasse algo para mim, talvez sim.

Ela se calou de imediato. Antes mesmo de falar, sabia que soltaria algo ridículo como aquilo. Fechou os olhos e sussurrou xingamentos, aproveitando que estava de costas para ele. Não ouve resposta para o comentário.

Querendo sumir, ela aumentou muito mais a velocidade e resolveu tentar fazer algo que não fazia há anos: soltou a corda do balanço e pulou para frente o mais alto que pode. Isso só a fez concluir que suas aterrissagens estavam péssimas.

Ela acabou caindo com o fraquejar dos joelhos, mas começou a rir do tombo. Em milésimos de segundos, James já estava ao seu lado, a ajudando se levantar.

- Machucou?- perguntou enquanto a colocava de pé.

- Não. Eu esqueci como isso é bom. – ela continuava a rir. Uma sombra de riso passou pelos lábios dele, mas não chegou a escapar.

- Você é louca. – ele disse a levando de volta para o balanço e a sentando. – Agora eu vou te balançar. Chega de pular por hoje, senhorita Evans.

Ela riu ainda mais. Não sabia a quanto tempo ria tanto como fazia quando estava com ele. Parecia tudo sair tão naturalmente.

- Nunca nenhum garoto me empurrou em um balanço. Eu acho que garotos não fazem isso. – ela franziu a testa ao pensar sobre isso.¹

- Eu sou um e eu vou te balançar. Fico honrado por eu ser o primeiro. – ela ouviu o riso no tom da voz dele. Ela sentiu o gentil impulso em suas costas e o balanço começou a se mover.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu a alguma coisa que não fazia idéia. Talvez pelos impulsos. Não sabia dizer. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento primaveril bater em seu rosto e levar para trás os fios soltos do cabelo que sempre voltavam quando o balanço ia em direção das mãos de James que a impulsionava.

- Eu estarei lá. – ele disse. Ela abriu os olhos. – Digo, eu estarei no jantar na sua casa, no Sábado.

- Você sabe que não é obrigado a ir, não sabe?! – ela perguntou encarando o nada em sua frente.

- Eu quero estar lá.

Ela não respondeu de imediato e sentiu o impulso de James mais três vezes antes de concluir algo para dizer.

- Por quê?

Quando o balanço voltou, ela não sentiu as mãos dele em suas costas. Estranhando, ela virou o rosto para trás e encontrou James a encarando. Ela fez um esforço para alcançar o chão e diminuir a velocidade do balanço. Percebendo a intenção dela, James segurou nas cordas do balanço, o fazendo parar.

Ela não perguntou de novo e ele não respondeu também. Ela tinha o rosto virado para ele, o encarando, assim como ele fazia com ela, segurando ainda as cordas. Pelo balanço ser alto, sua cabeça quase batia nos ombros dele.

Os castanho–esverdeados estavam claros devido à luz da lua batendo diretamente neles, fazendo os olhos de James brilharem. Ela não conseguia desviar os olhos dele, não com aquela vista... não sabia descrever o quanto os olhos deles a hipnotizavam. Sentiu sua respiração acelerar um pouco e tinha a sensação de que seu coração estava ficando grande demais para o seu peito.

As mãos dele deslizaram alguns centímetros pelas cordas, mas ela mal percebera os movimentos ao seu lado.

- Por que...? – ele repetiu a pergunta dela.

- É, por quê? – ela repetiu também. Novamente não houve resposta.

Dificilmente eles desviariam o olhar. Eles pareciam estar em um mundo completamente deles, como se não houvesse casas em volta, ou a árvore, ou os grilos pelos jardins. Poderia haver milhares de pessoas agora exatamente ao lado deles, que eles não notariam.

James venceu três centímetros abaixo, em direção a ela, querendo saber se seguia em frente ou se seria melhor recuar, mas Lily apenas continuou o encarando. Talvez ela não tenha percebido a aproximação, então James venceu mais três centímetros, lentamente, sem tirar os olhos dos verdes profundos dela.

Lily jurou que se algo aparecesse nessa hora da madrugada para estragar alguma coisa, ela aceitaria que sua vida era mesmo uma porcaria. Não havia ninguém, não havia sua mãe, não havia McNair ou Petúnia e nem havia um garotinho com uma máscara de monstro para assustá-los.

A mão esquerda dele deixou a corda e foi em direção do rosto dela. Lily prendeu a respiração mesmo antes de ser tocada, mesmo antes de sentir James tirar uma pequena folha do seu cabelo ruivo e depois colocar uma mexa para trás. Ele sorriu. O sorriso mais doce que ela já havia presenciado dentro todos os sorrisos que já vira. Era algo misturado com ternura, gentileza e preocupação.

Ele não precisava se preocupar com nada, pensou, ninguém os atrapalharia agora. Era o que mais desejava, pelo menos.

James venceu mais alguns centímetros, sempre lentamente, e sentiu as testas se encostarem. De imediato, fecharam os olhos, apenas sentindo a respiração quente de cada um bater nos rostos, misturando com o vento natural que balançava os cabelos ruivos.

O moreno sentiu alguns fios baterem em seu rosto. Sem abrir os olhos, ele passou a mão pelo rosto de Lily delicadamente, puxando os fios para trás novamente, mas diferente da outra vez, ele não retirou a mão.

Os narizes roçaram, deslizando para as bochechas de cada um. James sentindo o cheiro de morango da pele dela, e Lily sentindo o cheiro amadeirado da colônia dele. Ao mesmo tempo, eles respiraram fundo.

Ela poderia parar o tempo apenas naquele momento e viver feliz para sempre. A pele dele fez um arrepio passar por todo o seu corpo e sentiu que suas bochechas deveriam estar queimando agora e agradeceu por ele estar tão perto e por estar razoavelmente escuro para ele não ver.

Após um tempo que pareceu ser horas, apenas na expectativa e no prazer de sentir os rostos se acariciando, James deslizou o seu rosto para o lado e sentiu os lábios da ruiva roçaram de leve nos seus.

Lily podia dizer que seu coração acelerou mais ainda – o que ela achava impossível – quando os lábios dele passaram pelos seus rapidamente, levando um choque – um arrepio não seria o bastante para descrever a sensação. Os lábios dele entreabriram e, logo depois, o seu lábio inferior ficou entre os lábios quentes de James, a fazendo fechar o superior dele entre os seus. Ela sentiu a respiração dele pesar contra o seu rosto.

A mão dele passou da bochecha para a nuca dela, a trazendo mais para si. Os lábios se entreabriram novamente, ao mesmo ritmo. Sem esperar por mais, James tomou a atitude de aprofundar o beijo. Lily se assustou um pouco quando sentiu a língua dele pedindo passagem, mas nunca conseguiria negar. Ambos puderem sentir o gosto de doce da boca do outro agora. Era hora da respiração dela vacilar.

Lily soltou uma das cordas que ainda segurava e a levou até o rosto de James, o acariciando, depois a perdendo por entre os fios macios e desordenados do cabelo dele.

Ninguém poderia dizer o tempo exato do beijo, ou talvez estivessem muito concentrados para perceber o tempo passar. Para James, poderia não acabar nunca.

Um apito muito perto os sobressaltou. Lily levou a mão ao peito e James olhou em volta, procurando pelo bendito que resolvera apitar em seus ouvidos. Mas corou ao perceber que era o próprio relógio avisando que eram três horas da manhã.

- Desculpa! – ele sussurrou. Não sabia por que estava falando tão baixo... parecia que tudo estava quieto demais e que se falasse mais alto, quebraria o momento.

Ela apenas sorriu e lentamente, se levantou do balanço. Ficou parada, sem ação. O que deveria fazer agora?

- Ah! – disse e foi até o saco de doces que estava caído perto da árvore. James o soltou quando Lily havia pulado do balanço. Ela o pegou e tirou uma fita colorida e comeu.

- Eu acho melhor voltarmos. – James comentou quando notou um pequeno sinal de bocejo de Lily.

- Eu também acho. Está muito tarde e você ainda tem muito chão pela frente. – ela sorriu fracamente enquanto se distraia com o pacote de doces. James se aproximou, tirou as mãos do bolso e estendeu uma delas.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela aceitou a mão dele. A mão dela estava fria – talvez de nervosismo – e entrou em contato com a mão quente de James. Elas se entrelaçaram e o moreno apertou levemente a mão dela contra a sua. Sem dizer mais nada, eles começaram a caminhar de volta... ele até pensou em carregá-la novamente, mas não queria perder o contato com a mão dela, não agora.

Ela poderia estar preocupada se sua mãe tivesse ido até o seu quarto ou até mesmo por estar muito tarde e, quando acordasse, ainda teria que ir para a escola, mas nada disso a incomodava. Ela deu um singelo olhar para as mãos entrelaçadas e sorriu... apenas aquilo importava para ela no momento. E mais nada.

Que se danasse todo o resto.

Eles pararam em frente da mansão e da moto de James, ainda de mãos entrelaçadas, mas sem se encarar. James não sabia por que ele estava agindo daquele jeito, tão inseguro e receoso de fazer algo com que fizesse Lily correr... era quase uma tortura, podia sentir os músculos das costas doerem por estarem tão rígidos.

- Eu acabei não pedindo desculpas. – ela chamou sua atenção. Ele a encarou por alguns segundos antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

- Você não precisa pedir desculpas por McNair ser um covarde. – ele sorriu para tentar amenizar a raiva que ele sentiu em citar o nome dele sem xingá-lo. – Ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa comigo, mas deixar você naquele estado com a sua mãe foi...

- A minha mãe não será um problema. – ela disse tão firme que não tinha como James insistir mais.

- Ok, eu vou acreditar em você. Mas se eu encontrá-lo de novo...

Ela o cortou novamente, mas não com palavras. Lily saltou em direção a ele e o abraçou firmemente. Se ela fosse mais forte, poderia sufocá-lo, mas daquele jeito estava muito confortável para ele. James enlaçou a cintura dela e respirou fundo o aroma que vinha do cabelo ruivo.

- Não faça nada, por favor. McNair não é uma boa pessoa, não é de uma boa família mesmo alguns acreditando piamente nisso. – ela sussurrava para ele. – Eu já ouvi algumas histórias sobre ele. – ela desapertou um pouco o abraço para encará-lo. – Não faça nada. - repetiu.

- Por ele ser exatamente assim, ele merece uma lição.

- **Não!** – ela sussurrou raivosa. – Deixe que isso aconteça naturalmente. – ela se afastou no mesmo instante e James se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo. Ele respirou fundo. As opiniões deles eram tão diferentes, mas ele não começaria a brigar com ela por isso... não por McNair.

- Tudo bem, esqueça isso, esqueça o McNair.

Ele sorriu e após alguns segundos com uma batalha interna, Lily sorriu de volta. James viu aquele sorriso como um sinal de que podia se aproximar.

Deu alguns passos para frente e quando estava quase ao alcance, eles ouviram passos. Lily entreabriu a boca e James congelou a meio metro dela. Uma sombra apareceu por entre os arbustos.

- Senhorita Evans?

Lily soltou o ar preso e levou a mão ao peito, aliviada.

- Olá, Shackebolt. – era o chefe da segurança. James encarou aquele moreno de dois metros de altura e com um porte 'guarda roupa' vindo em sua direção. Olhou para os lados, procurando caminho livre para correr se ele viesse para cima dele.

- Senhorita, está muito tarde para ficar do lado de fora. Eu terei que pedir para entrar.

- Eu já estava para entrar. Obrigada. – ela assentiu, parecendo completamente tranqüila. James ainda estava petrificado, sem desviar os olhos de Shackebolt, esperando qualquer reação dele.

O chefe dos seguranças deu um leve sorriso e se afastou, porém não saiu do campo de visão deles, mas também não os assistia.

- Bem, eu acho melhor entrar.

Ela sorriu, sem jeito e depois abaixou a cabeça para olhar seus sapatos.

James não parecia tão confuso com o que fazer, então a pegou desprevenida quando segurou suas mãos. Ela levantou o olhar para encontrar o dele, mas o moreno parecia preocupado demais com Shackebolt. Lily riu.

- Ele não irá fazer nada, James. Só se eu gritar.

James se virou para ela, esquecendo completamente do segurança.

- Então sem problemas.

Ele venceu a pequena distância entre eles e selou os lábios dela novamente em um beijo calmo e delicado. Ele sentia uma vontade imensa de abraçá-la e apertá-la bem forte, só para conseguir deixar escapar a felicidade repentina dele, mas achou melhor se conter e não parar na delegacia novamente.

Para se satisfazer um pouco, apertou mais os seus lábios no dela, só se controlou para não engatar em outro beijo, porque ele não conseguiria soltá-la de novo.

- É melhor você ir. – ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele.

- É, eu sei. – ele respondeu colocando sua testa na dela. Lily riu.

- Você não está indo.

- E nem você. – ele retrucou.

Ela abriu os olhos e, como se ele adivinhasse, abriu os dele também. Encararam-se por um longo tempo, sem o sorriso costumeiro que ambos tinham no rosto quando estavam juntos. Quando ela sugeriu para irem embora, não sabia que seria tão difícil assim... ou talvez não saberia que seria tão difícil ela ter que ir embora.

Lutando contra todas as suas vontades, ela se distanciou dele o bastante para evitar beijá-lo, mas o suficiente para ainda estar feliz com os centímetros quebrando o contato.

- Certo, eu vou. – ela murmurou contra a vontade.

- Eu também.

Eles continuaram a se encarar, sem mover um músculo se quer. James cortou o silêncio quando começou a rir.

- Se continuarmos assim, seria bom se nos sentássemos, porque vai cansar.

Ele arrancou um sorriso tímido dela.

- Ok, agora eu vou então. – ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e deu um rápido beijo nele. Soltou sua mão da dele e se afastou mais. – A gente se vê...

- Sábado! – ele a completou imediatamente. Ela parou de sorrir e deu dois passos para frente, se aproximando novamente.

- James, isso não é necessário. A minha mãe só está preocupada a toa, porque ela não te conhece.

- Nada melhor do que ela me conhecer, então. Assim você não precisa mais sair escondido quando for me encontrar.

O coração dela pareceu se aquecer com aquelas palavras. Isso significava que ele gostaria de sair com ela outra vez? Depois de hoje?

Ela era uma total inexperiente em beijo, completamente ignorante nisso...e mesmo depois disso, ele ainda queria vê-la?

Não que o beijo tivesse sido ruim, muito pelo contrário. Só de lembrar, ela sentia suas pernas bambearem e seu coração acelerar. Ela deu um meio sorriso involuntário.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou a vendo sorrir.

- Oh? Nada, nada. Se você insiste em vir, então venha.

- Eu não entendo por que você não quer que eu venha. Você não quer que eles me conheçam?

- Pelo contrário, eu não quero que você conheça a minha mãe. – ela suspirou. – Bem, esteja pronto para o The Ritz no Sábado.

- Ritz? Você diz o Ritz Hotel? Em Londres?

- Sim. Você já foi lá? – Lily perguntou inocentemente para James sobre ele já ter ido ao mais luxuoso hotel da Inglaterra.

- Er, não. – ele fez uma careta. Ele teria que vender a sua alma para conseguir uma noite no Ritz. Ok, não a sua alma, talvez 'a sua moto' seja um termo melhor.

- É chato e quieto demais. Você não vai gostar.

- Senhorita Evans?!

Ele não saiu do lugar, mas a voz de Shackebolt era um aviso de que a hora já havia se passado. James engoliu em seco e se afastou mais do que necessário dela.

- Boa noite, Lils. – ele colocou as mãos dentro do bolso para não ir até ela novamente e a abraçá-la. Com Shackebolt ali, era melhor não arriscar muito.

- Boa noite, James!

Ela sorriu e deu as costas para ele, entrando vagarosamente pelo portão da Mansão dos Evans. Ele continuou olhando a ruiva enquanto ela caminhava pelos jardins, até chegar à porta e sumir por completo.

- Tenha uma boa viagem de volta.

James se sobressaltou quando ouviu Shackebolt ao seu lado. Ele encarou o chefe dos seguranças com receio. Será que agora ele recebia o sermão e o aviso para nunca mais voltar?

- Obrigado.

Sem querer esperar apanhar, James se virou e começou a ir em direção da sua moto.

- Hey!

Ele parou no mesmo instante como se o simples 'Hey' de Shackebolt fosse um tiro no meio do peito.

- Vou apanhar de um segurança de mais de dois metros de altura. Eu to fudi...

- James seu nome? – Shackebolt perguntou quando se aproximou do moreno.

- Isso.

- Antes de você ir embora, eu acho que tenho o dever de fazer uma coisa.

O maroto sentiu engolir em seco. Ele voltaria para casa ou para a delegacia? Ou um novo destino: hospital?

- S-sim?

- Eu respeito muito os meus patrões... - James enxugou uma gota de suor da têmpora. -... mas eu devo dizer: se você gosta mesmo da senhorita Evans, tenha cuidado com a Senhora Evans.

James levantou a cabeça e encarou o chefe dos seguranças. Ele estava mesmo ouvindo certo? Talvez ele tenha jogado uma espécie de bomba de fumaça alucinógena e ele nem tenha percebido.

- Desculpe, eu acho que não ouvi direito, senhor Shackebolt.

- Me chame de Kingsley. – Kingsley sorriu.

- Éé, certo, Kingsley.

- Eu trabalho com a família apenas um ano e eu pude conhecer bem a Senhora Mary Anne Evans. Ela é alguém que se deve manter um olho aberto, entende?

O maroto fechou a boca devido a careta que fazia. O segurança estava mesmo falando aquilo, céus.

- Hmm, obrigado, é, Kingsley.

Sem querer ouvir mais e acabar notando que aquela conversa era apenas uma maneira de mantê-lo ali até o segurança decidir começar a fazer o seu trabalho, ele acenou com a cabeça e se dirigiu até a moto dele... um pouco mais apressado que o normal.

* * *

**¹ eu notei isso quando eu estava num balanço esses dias e o meu namorado ficou me empurrando. Acho que nenhum garoto em toda a minha vida havia me empurrado num balanço xD**

**Volteeei =DD Aposto que esse capítulo muitas de vocês amaram...pediam tanto =X tava demorando muito mesmo UAhuHAuAuhAha**

**O que eu posso dizer? Só espero reviews contando o que acharam, pessoas....vocês pediram tanto e eu atendi ;P acho que mereço reviews, né?! =DD Que tal aquelas 15 igual do ooutro capítulo? ^^  
**

**Correndo aqui, porque estou com uma urgência na família =/ mil perdões pela N/A tão pobrinha. Mas milhões de vezes "obrigada" pelas reviews do outro capítulo, suas pessoas mais lindas =DD O próximo capitulo eu ainda estou fazendo, porque o estoque de capítulos completamente prontos acabaram...só tenho alguns com algumas poucas coisas escritas.....mas se vocês me incentivarem bastante, ele não demorará =D**

**Beijos e mil Beijos. Boa Semana.**

**;*  
**


	11. The Ritz, music and blood

_**Demorei muito pra te encontrar**_  
_** Agora eu quero só você**_  
_** Teu jeito todo especial de ser**_  
_** Eu fico louco com você**_

_**Te abraço e sinto coisas que eu não sei dizer**_  
_** Só sinto com você**_  
_** Meu pensamento voa de encontro ao teu**_  
_** Será que é sonho meu**_

_**Tava cansado de me preocupar**_  
_** Quantas vezes eu dancei**_  
_** E tantas vezes que eu só fiquei**_  
_** Chorei, chorei**_

_**Agora eu quero ir fundo lá na emoção**_  
_** Mexer teu coração**_  
_** Salta comigo alto e todo mundo vê**_  
_** Que eu quero só você**_

- Lily?

A ruiva se virou para o lado e encarou Emy. Era quase noite de sexta feira e ela não conseguia ainda tirar a madrugada de segunda para terça da semana da cabeça. Depois daquele dia, ela não conversou mais com James, nem se quer por telefone. Havia uma chamada perdida no celular dela na noite anterior, mas não teve coragem de atender. Estava se comportando como uma covarde, fugindo por medo ou vergonha... ela não saberia classificar.

- Está tudo bem? - a morena sentou ao lado da amiga na varanda do quarto da mesma e colocou um fio de cabelo ruivo da amiga para trás.

- Sim. Por quê?

- Bem, eu estou te chamando várias vezes e você parecia estar fora de órbita. Sem contar que você não está com um rostinho de feliz.

Lily respirou fundo e depois sorriu levemente para a amiga.

- Na verdade, não há nada de errado.

- Então por que esse desânimo todo? Algum problema com a sua mãe? Irmã? James? – Emy levantou as sobrancelhas à menção do último nome.

- Não, sem problemas. Eu só.... não sei como agir.

- Do que você está falando?

Lily se remexeu, passou as mãos pelos cabelos rapidamente e depois se virou para a amiga.

- Bem, na madrugada de segunda pra terça... bem, aconteceu uma coisa.

- Que coisa? – a morena arregalou os olhos.

- O James... ele veio até aqui...

Emy deixou seu queixo cair imediatamente. Seus olhos azuis esverdeados se arregalaram.

- Meu Deus, vocês... vocês... calma, Lils, você sabe que pode não ter dado em nada, certo? Você fez as contas?

- Contas? Do que você 'tá falando?

- Você sabe, ruiva... as continhas, entende?

Lily começou a gargalhar quando percebeu onde a amiga estava querendo chegar.

- Não, Emy, não é isso que você está pensando.

- Não? Vocês não transaram então?

- Claro que não! Eu te contei que nem tínhamos nos beijado, lembra?

- Lembro. Mas o que pode ter acontecido entre vocês para te deixar preocupada, sem saber agir?

Lily se levantou e deu alguns passos em direção da grade da varanda. Tamborilou os dedos e depois se virou para a morena que esperava a resposta da ruiva.

- A gente se beijou!

A expressão de Emy não mudou. Ela continuou a encarar a amiga, esperando a terrível notícia chegar, mas Lily não falou mais.

- Ele beija mal, por acaso? – Emy perguntou, cansada do silêncio da amiga.

- Não, pelo contrário.

- Você o mordeu?

- Não.

- Vocês transaram depois disso?

Lily revirou os olhos e se sentou ao lado da amiga de novo.

- Você não está entendendo. Foi o meu primeiro beijo, e o meu primeiro beijo com ele. – Emy abriu a boca, compreendendo. – Entende, agora?

- Ohh! – Emy abraçou a amiga pelo pescoço, fazendo Lily sufocar. – Santo Deus, finamente! E então? Me conta como foi, onde foi e tudo mais. Aliás, é com isso que você está preocupada?

- Er, sim!

- Por quê? – Emy franziu a testa

- E agora? Digo, amanhã tem a reunião no Ritz e ele irá, o que eu devo fazer?

- Agir normalmente?! – Emy disse com um tom de incredulidade.

- Como? Eu o cumprimento, sorrio, converso com ele como se nada tivesse acontecido? Foi tão bom e legal e parece injustiça eu tratá-lo como se aquela madrugada tivesse sido nada.

- Tratá-lo normalmente não quer dizer que você tenha dado a mínima pro beijo de vocês, Lily. Seria injustiça você fugir dele por causa da madrugada, ainda mais você dizendo que foi bom.

Lily crispou os lábios por milésimos de segundos, mas Emy conseguiu captar o movimento da amiga.

- Você fugiu dele? – perguntou pasma.

- Não exatamente. Ele me ligou e eu não atendi e nem retornei.

- Por que, raios, você fez isso?

- Porque eu não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia como dizer, não sabia o que ele iria falar.... eu sei, é covardia e por uma coisa muito idiota.

Lily olhou para suas mãos e respirou fundo. Sabia a idiotice que estava fazendo, mas não conseguia ter próprio impulso para mudar aquilo. O que James estaria pensando dela agora? Será que ele tinha desistido da reunião de amanhã?

- Nós vamos mudar isso agora mesmo!- Emy disse e sumiu da varanda, em direção do quarto. Lily se levantou para ver o que a amiga faria, mas a morena logo voltou para a varanda com o celular da ruiva. – Você vai ligar para ele agora!

Os olhos verdes de Lily se arregalaram.

- Eu? Ligar? Não, não

- Sim! – Emy pegou a mão de Lily e a fechou no próprio celular. – Sim, você vai ligar, agora, nesse momento, sem um minuto a mais.

Lily não se moveu, continuou a encarar a amiga quase com desespero. Emy revirou os olhos e pegou o celular da mão da amiga novamente.

- Certo, ok. – a morena disse e Lily respirou em alivio. – Já que você parece congelada demais para apertar algumas teclas e esse botãozinho verde bonito, eu faço isso por você.

- O que? Não, Emy, não, por favor.

Mas a morena já buscava o número de James pelo celular de Lily enquanto saia do alcance da ruiva. Assim que ouviu o primeiro toque, passou o celular para a amiga.

- Boa conversa.

- Isso foi muita sacana...

_- Alo?!_

- A-alô. James?

_- Lily!_ – a voz dele tinha um tom de felicidade. Ela engoliu em seco, desejando não ser impressão dela. _– Tudo bem? Eu tentei te ligar, mas você não atendeu... até pensei que você não queria me atender!_

Lily começou a rir quase que desesperadamente, soando quase como uma risada maléfica.

- Não, claro que não. Eu, er, tinha perdido o meu celular, mas acabei achando debaixo da minha cama hoje e vi a sua chamada.

Emy fez um sinal de positivo para a amiga.

_- Ow, certo, sem problemas. - _algum barulho cortou o moreno e Lily pode ouvir uma reclamação.

_- _Você está ocupado?

- _Não! Estou aqui no sótão de casa, fazendo algum barulho com os caras_ – alguns segundos e todo o barulho que ela ouvia diminuem. _– Fiquei feliz por você ter retornado a minha ligação._

Ela tem a sensação de que ele sorria pelo tom de voz dele. Deu uma olhada para Emy que assistia a conversa dos dois com uma expressão curiosa.

- Er, eu não poderia deixar de retornar. – ela não tinha muita certeza se a sua voz saiu tão firme, mas ele não demonstrou chateação. – E amanhã? – soltou rapidamente a pergunta antes que pensasse demais e a insegurança falasse mais alto.

_- Está em pé ainda, não?! Eu já preparei todo o meu traje social para isso._ – ele riu. Ela não pode não rir de volta em alívio.

- Claro, está em pé. Então, esteja no Ritz às 7.

- _Estarei lá, sem atrasos._

- E desculpe novamente por esse jantar, meus pais são...

- _Lils, você não precisa ficar se desculpando com isso ou ficar se preocupando, ok? É normal eles quererem me conhecer. Vamos fazer assim: se isso te incomoda tanto, eu fico te devendo um jantar no fim de semana que vem aqui em casa. Combinado?_

Ela perdeu as palavras por alguns momentos. O que isso queria dizer? Ele ia apresentá-la formalmente aos pais? Olhou para Emy com clara dúvida no olhar. A morena a indagou.

- _Você ainda está ai?_ – a voz de James a tirou do devaneio.

- Sim, sim, estou.

- _Se você não quiser jantar aqui em casa, tudo bem. Não é uma obrigação._ – ele sorriu um pouco sem graça.

- Não, não... eu quero. Eu só fui pega um pouco de surpresa. Há.

- _Então combinado. Fim de semana que vem você aqui em casa para conhecer os Potters._

- Ce-certo. Então, er, até amanhã.

-_ Até amanhã, Lils. Boa noite._

- Boa noite, James.

Ela pode ouvi-lo sorrindo/rindo do outro lado da linha antes de desligar e sentiu sua barriga mexer de felicidade com isso.

**"Só existem dois dias no ano em que você não pode fazer nada pela sua vida : ontem e amanhã."**

Foi com essa frase na cabeça que Lily adormeceu e foi com essa mesma frase na cabeça que Lily acordou no fim da manhã daquele Sábado. Abriu os olhos devagar e os deixou se acostumar com a claridade entrando por entre a cortina.

A casa estava silenciosa (não que desse para ouvir muita coisa mesmo assim), mas mesmo o mínimo barulho não existia. O quarto de Petúnia não havia sinais de música e nem os corredores haviam passos.

A ruiva se levantou e saiu do quarto a procura de alguém. Até as escadas, nenhum sinal.

- Bateu esse seu cabeção e ficou boboca?

Ela se virou para trás e viu Petúnia saindo do próprio quarto e indo em direção da irmã.

- Qual é o seu problema, garota? Você não consegue fazer sair palavras descentes dessa sua boca podre?

Petúnia apenas se limitou a jogar o cabelo para o lado e sorriu para a irmã.

- Preparada para o jantar, irmãzinha? - uma sombra de maldade passou pelos olhos azuis da irmã mais velha.

- Por que eu deveria estar? É como qualquer outro jantar chato no Ritz

- Não quando a nossa mãe está tão alterada como ela está. Me responde uma coisa: você acha mesmo que Mary Anne Evans ficará com cara de poste enquanto a filha mais nova dela leva um nojentinho para jantar conosco no Ritz? Em meio aos amigos dela? Como você consegue imaginar colocando aquele cara entre nós? Ele só nos fará passar vergonha, Lily!

A ruiva sabia que qualquer palavra mal escolhida ou qualquer movimento sem pensar, traria más conseqüências. Saberia que daria motivos para sua mãe agir contra ela.

Então, com muito esforço e força de vontade, engoliu todas as frases que lhe subiram na garganta e sorriu falsamente.

- Ok. Eu respeito a sua opinião.

Deu as costas para a irmã e desceu as escadas, enquanto Petúnia a olhava perplexa.

- Seja lá o que você esteja tentando fazer, não dará certo. - ela ainda disse para Lily, mas esta apenas ignorou e foi em direção da cozinha caçar seu café da manhã.

* * *

- ...e você sabe o que deve fazer quando comer, não sabe? Por favor, não arrote como vc costuma fazer depois do jantar.

James suspirou fundo e deu outra garfada de seu almoço. O ponteiro do relógio já quase alcançava duas da tarde e seu almoço ainda estava pela metade. Desde que saiu do ensaio solo que estava desde cedo da manhã, Dorea não parou de argumentar com o filho sobre as boas maneiras que deveria ter no jantar de mais tarde.

- Mãe, eu sei como me portar. Chega de preocupações. - o moreno respondeu com a boca cheia.

- VIU?! - Dorea quase gritou, apontando para o filho que revirou os olhos. - Falar de boca cheia: NUNCA! Não faça isso, as pessoas acham nojento.

James bateu a cabeça no balcão da cozinha e empurrou o prato pela metade.

- Chega, Dorea Potter. - ele disse. - A comida estava ótima, mas quero deixar a barriga pronta para o jantar.

- Argh, filho. Ricos não comem de montes e nem deixam de comer por um jantar. Só você estará na mesa com um Everest no seu prato e isso é feio.

- Tchau, mãe. - ele disse acenando e sumindo da cozinha, subindo as escadas. Para não deixar a preocupação ou o gelo da barriga vencerem, preferiu continuar seu treino com o violão no sotão.

Os outros marotos não iriam aparecer nesse Sábado. Sirius estava agindo estranho e disse que iria ter que fazer 'coisas'. Remus estava de castigo, junto com Rey, depois do primeiro contar para a Sra. Lupin onde haviam se enfiado no dia da corrida e Peter tinha um encontro.

Resumindo: James estava sozinho, sem seus amigos, sem a banda.

Não tinha muito do que reclamar, porque mais tarde as coisas melhorariam. Encontraria com Lily.

Sorriu.

Ele ainda achava estranho essa sensação de felicidade no peito quando pensava assim. Sorria como bobo em pensar nela, em pensar em ficar com ela, em vê-la. E agora poderia pensar mais além: em beijá-la. Céus, ninguém poderia saber direito que sentimento havia sido aquele que sentiu quando a beijou...havia sido uma sensação diferente, uma sensação de quase 'liberdade'...sensação de que havia encontrado algo na vida que tinha certeza, mais do que muitas coisas que ele tinha certeza.

Como ele poderia explicar para ele mesmo? Não tinha idéia. Só sabia que estava feliz e isso era de grande ajuda.

Olhou para o celular ao seu lado. Tamborilou no violão e repensou no que estava prestes a fazer. Parecia ser muito adiantado da parte dele, mas essa sensação era substituida pela do prazer em fazer aquilo...sabia que queria muito fazer e que se sentiria mais feliz.

Sem pensar muito, pegou o celular e buscou o número de Lily pela lista. O que faria não iria atrapalhar em nada, pensava. Ela apenas poderia não gostar.

Apertou _send_ e esperou. Acreditava que se não fosse para ele fazer algo daquele tipo, Lily não atenderia. Se atendesse, faria sem pestanejar.

- _Alô, James?_ - a voz da ruiva encheu o sotão pelo viva voz.

Ele não falou nada, apenas começou a dedilhar o violão em um ritmo gostoso.

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back**

**Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours**

Ele sorriu, imaginando que se ela ainda não havia desligado, no mínimo estava gostando.

**Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love**

**Listen to the music of the moment people dancing and sing  
We're just one big family  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love  
loved**

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours**

As notas foram diminuindo até a última. James deixou o violão de lado e pegou o celular.

- Até a noite, Lils!

E desligou.

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde...Sirius segurava dois palitos de dente enquanto os fazia de baquetas na mesa. Não se ouvia som algum da pequena madeira batendo no tampo da mesa, mas aquele gesto o deixava menos ansioso. Olhou no relógio do Três Vassouras e crispou os lábios. Olhou para a porta e depois para a grande janela e nada, apenas traunseantes londrinos que não interessava para o moreno.

- Tem certeza que não quer nada, Sirius? - Rosmerta se aproximou da mesa do moreno.

- Não, não quero. - respondeu rapidamente.

- Você acha que ela ainda vem?

Sirius se virou para ela com os olhos arregalados.

- Ela quem? Quem disse que estou esperando alguém? Estou sozinho, não irei me encontrar com alguém nenhum.

- Certo. Por isso você se levantou três vezes seguidas quando viu uma morena entrar. Ceeerto.

Rosmerta saiu para atender outros clientes e deixou o moreno sozinho novamente. Com a paciência acabando, pegou seu celular.

-_ O que é, Sirius?_

- Você disse que eles estariam aqui às 4hrs da tarde e já são quase seis, Peter.

- _Você me ligou para isso? Eu tô no meio de um encontro, cara...você sabe como custou pra mim. Aliás, não é culpa minha se eu escuto eles dizerem que vão se encontrar as 4hrs na Madame Puddifoot, mas não estão...eu apenas repassei_.

- PETER! Você tem problema? Como o seu cérebro consegue ouvir Madame Puddifoot e a sua boca me dizer Três Vassouras? COMO?

Os clientes agora encaravam o moreno que já estava de pé e jogava os palitos para longe.

Silêncio do outro lado da linha.

- _Eu disse Três Vassouras?_

- Eu vou te matar mais tarde, seu infeliz.

Sirius desligou o celular e respirou fundo.

Acenando para Rosmerta, ele saiu do Três Vassouras. Algumas pessoas trombaram com ele, mas Sirius não se importou.

Ele poderia pegar seu carro e ir até Madame Puddifoot, mas porque ele se daria esse sacrifício? Achava melhor curtir seu fim de semana, ao invés de ter que ficar perambulando pela cidade atrás de algo.

Pegou seu celular e passeou pela lista até achar o telefone de alguma garota para poderem marcar um encontro. Com certeza nenhuma diria não para Sirius Black.

* * *

Era o quinto vestido que estava experimentando e continuava péssimo. Nada parecia estar sendo bom o suficiente para ela....ou não estava bem com o cabelo ruivo, ou dava muito contraste com o brinco ou não combinava com o colar.

- Droga!- Lily se jogou na cama. Por que era tão difícil? Ela nunca teve esse dificuldade antes.

Pensou em ligar para Emy e pedir ajuda, mas a morena estava em um encontro com o suposto-talvez-quem sabe-vou pensar namorado dela, Benjy.

- Mil vezes, droga!- a ruiva se levantou e voltou até o armário. Logo, os olhos verdes pairaram no vestido de seda azul-acizentado que nunca havia usado ainda. - É, talvez dê certo.

Logo após provar e aprovar, foi à caça da sandália perfeita. Achou fácil a prata que combinaria e já com brincos e colar, estava pronta. Sorriu

Olhou para o relógio e, ao mesmo tempo, alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto. Logo em seguida, Richard entrou. Estava elegante, com seu terno e visual esporte-fino....Richard nunca gostava de passar suas horas de lazer tendo que usar terno e gravata (que já tinha que usar durante os dias de trabalho).

- Pronta? O carro já está nos esperando. Sua mãe e sua irmã acabaram de sair para dar tempo de fofocarem tudo o que precisam.- Ele sorriu.

- Já estou pronta.

- Pronta e linda.- Richard deu um beijo na testa da filha.- Vamos! - ele ofereceu o braço, o qual a ruiva aceitou.

Pouco menos de minutos, os dois já estavam no 300 C cor chumbo da família indo em direção de Londres. O coração da ruiva parecia que iria explodir. Não sabia se era de preocupação ou de ansiedade, ou talvez dos dois, mas sempre quando imaginava James lá com a sua família e todas aquelas outras pessoas da sociedade (que podiam ser muito maldosas), sentia vontade de sair correndo e impedí-lo de ir.

L~~J

O local estava cheio, como sempre. Cheio de ostentação, jóias, risadas falsas, cumprimentos, conversas sobre dinheiro, sobre lotes, sobre casamentos próximos e fofocas. Lily começava a duvidar se no mundo havia pessoas com dinheiro, mas sem esta ostentação toda.

Viu sua mãe e sua irmã em uma grande mesa (eles conseguiam substituir várias pequenas mesas do próprio hotel com grandes outras apenas para as reuniões) junto com a família McNair e a família Collen, mas sem Emy.

- Ela consegue escapar.- sussurrou.

- O que? - Richard perguntou.

- Nada, pai.

Eles chegaram à mesa e as atenções se viraram para eles. Imediatamente, Walden se levantou. Estava todo 'pomposo' com seu terno e gravata e seus sapatos perfeitamente.

- Olá, Senhor Evans. - ofereceu a mão. Richard a aceitou com toda a sua educação e a balançou.

- Olá, Walden, como vai?

- Muito bem, senhor. Olá, Lily. - McNair sorriu e se virou para a ruiva. - Está estupendamente linda hoje.

- Obrigada, McNair. - ela disse balançando a cabeça minimamente.

O casal McNair também os cumprimentaram, mas Lily mal percebia o que fazia. Não sabia onde deveria esperar por James, se ele já estava aqui, se viria, se tinha se esquecido... mal havia percebido que já estava sentada na mesa e as pessoas ao redor conversavam animadamente sobre futilidades

- Lily?

Ela despertou com a voz de McNair muito perto de seu ouvido e se afastou rapidamente.

- Sim?

- Estava longe? Estava falando com você e não me respondeu uma vez se quer. - Ele sorria. Lily podia perceber o quão falso aquele sorriso era.

- Estava pensando em coisas úteis, desculpe. - McNair fechou o sorriso.- Mas sobre o que falava?

Ele ficou mudo e olhava em direção do ombro da ruiva. Lily enrugou a testa e o encarou.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou passando a mão por cima do ombro direito e depois se virou para poder ver se havia alguma coisa nela, ou se a fina alça do vestido estava com algum problema, quando uma sombra na porta chamou sua atenção e ela se virou por completo na cadeira.

Ela teve a impressão de que a maioria do barulho do salão diminuiu de repente, ao mesmo tempo. Ela pôde ouvir alguns se questionando ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava da cadeira.

- O que é isso? - McNair perguntou alto o suficiente.

James estava elegante em seu traje fino... seu paletó preto por cima de uma bela camisa vermelha, sem gravata e com um sorriso enorme para ela.

Ela se esquivou da cadeira e começou a ir em direção do moreno, com muitos dos convidados curiosos, os encarando. James sorriu mais e também caminhou em direção dela. Ambos pararam à centímetros um do outro, ainda se encarando e sorrindo.

- Boa noite. -ele disse

- Boa noite. Você está ótim...- ela parou de falar quando olhou para baixo. - Você está de tênis. - ela riu.

- É. Não seria James Potter se eu estivesse com um sapato e esses tênis são mais confortáveis.

Ela riu mais. Nunca havia visto um homem usando tênis com social, mas tinha adorado a idéia.

- Ficou muito bom em você.

- Obrigado, devo dizer o mesmo do seu vestido.

As bochechas dela se tingiram de vermelho imediatamente.

- Olá. James, certo? Sou Richard Evans.

Era Richard. Ele tinha um simpático sorriso e ofereceu a mão para cumprimentar o moreno.

- Oh, prazer, Senhor Evans. Muito prazer, Lily fala muito bem do senhor.

Richard sorriu para a filha e depois voltou-se para James novamente.

- Seja bem vindo, James. Venha, vamos nos sentar e saborear um delicioso jantar. Já veio alguma vez aqui antes? - o Sr. Evans perguntou enquanto guiava James pelo salão até a cadeira ao lado de onde Lily estava sentada. Na outra cadeira, estava McNair, ainda com cara de besta.

- Não, para falar a verdade.

- Bom, não tem problema. A partir de hoje, você irá virar um freqüentador.

James riu por dentro e sorriu por fora. Era óbvio que ele nunca mais colocaria seus pés nesse hotel novamente.

Teve mais certeza ainda quando seus olhos cruzaram com os azuis da senhora Evans. Os castanhos-esverdeados quase saíram das orbitas e saíram correndo pelo salão, só para não serem encarados daquela forma novamente.

- Boa noite, senhora Evans. - James apenas acenou com a cabeça, sem saber direito como reagia ao cumprimentá-la: se apertava sua mão ou algo parecido.

- Boa noite.- ela respondeu educadamente, porém, sem nenhum resquício de sorriso.

Lily segurou em seu braço e chamou a atenção do moreno para si.

- Essa é minha irmã, Petúnia. - James acenou e desejou boa noite para a filha mais velha dos Evans, que respondeu com um simples gesto de cabeça. - Esses são os Collens, pais da Emy. - James sorriu verdadeiramente e cumprimentou os dois com muita empolgação. - E esses são os McNairs.

O moreno rapidamente teve o seu semblante modificado. A testa franziu e uma sensação de território inimigo chegou com um arrepio na espinha. Porém, muito educadamente, James cumprimentou o McNair pai, a McNair mãe e, relutante e ignorando por completo a cara de azedo do McNair filho, o cumprimentou.

Walden o encarou de cima a baixo. Com certeza, reprovando por completo a vestimenta do moreno de óculos, com seu terno que deveria ser mais barato do que 100 libras e seus tênis um pouco surrado. Pelos cabelos desgranhados, ou havia chegado de moto ou esqueceu de comprar um pente de cabelo.

- Com fome? - Lily perguntou para James, o fazendo desviar os olhos do idiota sentado a sua frente. Sorriu para ela

- Vou confessar que um estou um pouco.

- Então venha. - ela sorriu de volta para ele e pegou em sua mão, o puxando em direção das cadeiras. James olhou das mãos atadas para Walden e depois para Mary Anne. E com um sorriso enorme, ignorou a cara de inconformados de ambos.

J~L

James encarava o pratos e os talheres com certa dúvida. Lembra de anos atrás, quando ainda era muito jovem e foi obrigado a assistir Titanic com Dorea, e havia a cena em que Jack Dawson estava em um jantar tão luxuoso quanto ele estava naquele momento e também encarava os talheres e ainda não sabia qual usava primeiro, qual usava no meio e qual usaria por último. Olhou em volta a procura de alguma gordinha ricassa boazinha para lhe dar uma dica, mas apenas se deparou com o Sr. Richard Evans e com Lily do outro lado, ambos já servidos e ambos ainda com os talheres intocados, sem menor chance de dar alguma dica a ele. Haviam 9 talheres ao todo para ele. Sem contar com o da manteiga que era óbvia para ele, eram 8 no total: 3 garfos, 3 facas e duas colheres. O moreno fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando relembrar a cena do filme, querendo saber por onde começava...se eram os talheres afastados ou os talheres mais próximos dos pratos.

Sem esperar por isso, James viu Walden ser o primeiro a começar a comer. Ele havia pego a colher, do lado direito e mais afastado do prato.

James olhou para o seu prato, onde havia uma carne branca com alguns legumes e depois para a colher. Depois olhou para Walden, que tinha o mesmo prato e segurava a colher ainda.

James nunca havia comido carne (seja branca ou não) com colher antes. Isso seria mania de rico?

Acreditando que aquele idiota não fosse idiota nesse aspecto, James segurou sua colher também e resolveu começar a se servir. COm certa dificuldade, cortou a carne com a colher...

- Isso é muito estranho - sussurrou.

... e a colocou na boca. De primeira impressão, o gosto do tempero estava forte, mas logo depois o sabor suavizava na boca. Apreciando o sabor, continuou a se servir. Sua mãe era uma ótima cozinheira, mas esse prato em especial era um dos melhores que já havia comido em toda vida, tirando as fritas do Três Vassouras.

Um pouco sorridente e feliz pelo bom prato, ele olhou para Lily.

A ruiva o encarava, com as sobrancelhas um pouco franzidas. Automaticamente, ele olhou em volta e boa parte da mesa o encarava: os Collens sorriam para ele, em uma espécie de solidariedade; Mary Anne e Petúnia estavam chocadas; os McNairs o olhavam embasbacados; Richard e Lily o olhava com um pouco de estranheza, mas sem nenhuma malicia.

- James, não se preocupe. Se você é acostumado a comer carne com a colher, não precisa ter vergonha. - Lily sussurrou para ele e sorriu.

- Nã..mas, não se come?

- Não é comum. Na verdade, nunca havia visto alguém comer carne com colher, além de..er..crianças.

Prontamente, ele pousou a colher no prato.

" _Estúpido, estúpido...como pôde fazer uma coisa tão idiota como essa? Você não é burro, não é burro e muito menos mal educado. Presta atenção, James Potter...não envergonhe a familia da Lily._"

Sorrindo, ele se desculpou.

- Me desculpe, eu podia jurar que havia pego o garfo. Estava distraido.

Muito sem graça, ele depositou a colher ao lado do prato e pegou o garfo e a faca...os mais afastados do prato, sem se preocupar se estava certo ou não.

Era muito dificil ver James Potter vermelho, mas quem conseguisse olhar para seu rosto agora , o veria mais vermelho do que nunca. E quem pudesse ouvir pensamentos, poderia ouvir variados palavrões.

-Ca-ham!

Um pigarro elegante chamou a atenção de todos da mesa. Mary Anne depositava delicadamente o guardanapo em seu colo e sorria. Não era um sorriso de felicidade e muito menos de simpatia...poderia ser mais considerado um sorriso de alguém que vai entrar num assunto que poderá quebrar a perna de outro alguém.

- Então...Potter...- James gelou por dentro e engoliu em seco. - ... o que você faz?

Ele olhou rapidamente para todos na mesa, para aquele 'todos' que o encaravam, esperando a resposta. Toda aquela gente elegante, com seus trajes caríssimos, suas jóias e suas chaves de carro de luxo. O que aqueles tinham a mais, como pessoas, do que ele? Nada. Todos tinham dois braços, duas pernas, dois olhos, um nariz e uma boca. Só porque na carteira deles haviam cartões ilimitados e ele apenas 20 libras não os tornavam melhor do que ele como um ser humano. Ele não teria que ter vergonha de nada de sua vida...aprontou muito, até foi preso, mas nunca foi desonesto, nem nunca roubou, nem nunca matou...ele poderia dizer que sua alma era limpa, diferente de algumas pessoas que estavam próximas a ele, ele acreditava. Isso se a vida imita mesmo a arte, pois ele estava cansado de ver filmes onde pessoas desse nível é tão suja quanto acham que pessoas com menos dinheiro eram.

Estufando o peito, ele disse sorrindo:

- Eu estudo em Hogwarts.

- Apenas isso? - Mary perguntou novamente.

- Não trabalho. - ele respondeu.

- Pensei que _vocês_ tivessem que trabalhar.

Todos olharam rapidamente para Walden, o autor da frase. James ficou pensando se o 'vocês' dele queria mesmo dizer o que ele estava imaginando.

- _Vocês_ quem, Walden? - James se virou para Richard ao seu lado, quem tirou as palavras de sua boca.

McNair junior se aconchegou melhor na cadeira e coçou o nariz, em pleno desconcerto. Talvez não esperasse que alguém o questionasse, que apenas concordassem ou talvez não disessem nada.

- _Vocês_ eu digo, hã, as pessoas que...bem, as pessoas que necessitam.

James riu. E foi o único.

Sua risada era quase incontrolável, porém não se excedeu para não ser incoveniente. O resto da mesa encaravam uns aos outros, alguns desconfortáveis pela frase, outros sem expressão alguma, outros secretamente jocosos.

- Ai ai, essa foi boa, McNair. - James respondeu. Teve que rir. Aquilo era até absurdo para a vida real...aquilo se parecia muito com um filme onde sempre tem um idiota na mesa para acabar com o clima... e ele riu. Se não risse, talvez ficaria feio para ele e não para o McNair.

- Eu me esforço.- Walden respondeu.

- Walden! - O MacNair pai alertou o filho. Era um estrondoso 'cale a boca', na versão dourada.

- Tudo bem, McNair. - Mary Anne se referiu ao pai. - Walden apenas estava curioso. - Ela riu. Dessa vez estava estampado a falsidade pura em seu belo rosto.

- Uma curiosidade um tanto absurda. - Richard comentou em resposta para a esposa.

O clima na mesa, de imediato, se alterou. Todos pareciam tensos demais, com muitos pensamentos querendo virar frases...alguns positivos, outros negativos.

- Bobagem falarmos sobre isso...mudemos de assunto. - Foi a suave voz de Heleny, a Collen mãe.

Assim que sua frase morreu, a música no salão aumentou. Um casal idoso chamou a atenção no meio do salão enquanto davam seus passinhos lentos e encontavam a todos. A maioria do salão parou seu jantar para observá-los, em um momento quase único e romântico do casal. Ambos pareciam muito mais velhos do que a casa dos 60 anos, mas pareciam dois jovens com os brilhos de amo nos olhos.

Lily sorria enquanto os assistia. Achava lindo o fato de um casal ter ido até essa fase do relacionamento...juntos e parecendo apaixonados ainda. Um pensamento rapidou passou, querendo saber se ela teria isso também...e se tivesse, com quem seria. Ela olhou rapidamente para James ao seu lado, que também os assistia, e desviou rapidamente. Era muito cedo para pensar algo tão longe assim.

Mal havia dado tempo para concluir seu pensamento, sentiu sua mão escorregar da cadeira e indo para algo macio. Seu braço esticou por um momento e olhou para cima, para um James em pé ao seu lado.

- Vamos dançar?

As sobrancelhas ruivas se arquearam de surpresa. Ela olhou em volta e viu que ninguém tinha essa intenção, além do casal idoso na pista. Seu rosto corou.

- Mas não há ninguém dançando.

- Há um casal....agora terão dois.

Ela não soube explicar, mas suas pernas criaram vida própria, a fazendo se levantar da cadeira.

- Pensei que não iria aceitar. - o moreno disse sorrindo aliviado

- Eu também pensei. - ela respondeu.

Ao meio do salão, James delicadamente segurou na cintura de Lily, fazendo com que a ruiva se segurasse em seu pescoço. Agora os olhares do salão se moviam do casal velhinho para eles e vice-versa. Com essa atitude, alguns outros casais criaram coragem para poderem fazer o mesmo, sendo assim, em pouco menos de 2 minutos o salão já estava quase repleto dos casais presentes.

A ruiva reparava nos vários olhares que recebia graças ao fato de meio salão ter um convívio constante com a sua família...e tendo em vista que a filha de Richard Evans está dançando com um cara nunca visto por eles em toda a vida.

- Nessas horas eu me pergunto...- James sussurrou em seu ouvido a tirando do devaneio- ...como as pessoas conseguem botar um muro tão alto em frente à elas com relação a quanto a outra pessoa tem no banco?!

- Por que as pessoas acham que são melhores por terem mais?! - ela deu sequência a pergunta dele.

James segurou sua mão e a fez girar no próprio eixo de acordo com a música. Agora eles se olhavam e ele sorria.

- Sabe, Lil...eu acho que tenho muito nessa vida. - seu sorriso aumentou. - Parece meio clichê dizer isso, mas eu tenho a minha familia unida, tenho meus amigos, tenho meus hobbys e tenho uma ruiva linda dançando comigo agora...- agora foi a vez dela de sorrir. - ... ninguém pode negar e falar que dinheiro não é bom, porque de uma certa maneira ele é sim...só seria perfeito se ele não trouxesse tanto ódio junto. Pergunto: o que um cara como eu não poderia te dar em relação a um cara como McNair? Eu respondo que faltariam jóias, faltariam vestidos, faltariam jantares aqui no Ritz toda semana...mas você teria uma noite numa sala quentinha, assistindo um seriado de humor, dando muitas risadas, de pijama e comendo pipoca. Por que isso seria ruim?

- Não seria. - ela respondeu firme ainda encarando os olhos do moreno.

- Mas todas essas pessoas....todas essas que nos encaram como nojo, acham ruim. - ele olhou em volta.

- Você não tem que ligar para o que elas acham ou deixam de achar, James.

Ele se virou para ela, sorrindo gloriosamente. Pareciam duas pedras brilhosas no lugar dos olhos.

- Eu não ligo! Se eu ligasse, eu não estaria aqui. Eu gosto de saber que a cabeça de cada um está maquinando para saber o que eu tenho de tão bom que fez com que Lily Evans dançasse comigo.

- Ou talvez fiquem pensando o que eu tenho de bom para você querer dançar comigo. - ela sorriu timidamente.

O moreno soltou uma das mãos da cintura dela e segurou seu rosto. A mão gelada dele encontrou o rosto quente dela...que esquentava ainda mais agora. Ele a fez olhar diretamente para ele, sem para ainda com a dança.

- Eles sabem que você é a pessoa da alma mais pura, sabem que você é a mulher mais linda e com o cabelo ruivo e olhos verdes mais lindos desse país. Ficaria assustado se eles pensassem o por quê de eu estar com você, sendo que é um pouco óbvio.

O coração de Lily parecia uma festa agora, dando a impressão que pularia do peito no instante seguinte. Sua boca secou de imediato e as palavras que teimavam em sair ficaram presas na garganta, enquanto sentia o sangue correr o rosto e, com certeza, o deixar mais quente e vermelho do que antes.

- Eu...

Ela parou a frase engasgada quando ele a puxou alguns centímetros mais perto do seu rosto. Estavam ainda um pouco longe, mas ela sabia o que aquilo significava. Estava tão ansiosa e nervosa que mal sabia que ainda estava dentre muitas pessoas conhecidas, incluindo sua familia, e que eles estavam prestes a se beijar. Mesmo se ela lembrasse desse detalhe, não iria conseguir se importar...James parecia um cigano, a convidando e a alucinando para o beijar ali mesmo, sem contestações.

- Você...- ele começou a falar. - ...é a pessoa que nunca vou me arrepender por toda a minha vida por ter lutado. Eu não me importo de ser taxado do que for por toda essa gente, contanto com que façamos _isso_ valer a pena.

Ela engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Não atreveu os abrir novamente, pois sentia o cheiro de menta dele se aproximando cada vez mais e aquilo significava que ela devia mantê-los fechado para a sequência.

Mal havia tido tempo para James se quer estar a 5 centimetros de Lily, quando todo o clima foi cortado num rompante. Se deram conta quando viram que James estava a 5 metros de distância dela, ao invés de estar a beijando. Mais ao lado de Lily, estava Mary Anne com os olhos em puro ódio. Assim, ele sentiu que alguém segurava seu braço e que estava em movimento agora, ou seja, sendo arrastado.

- Mas que diabos...

Sua raiva triplicou quando percebeu que era McNair que o arrastava. Sua ficha parecia cair vagarosamente, enquanto o cenário sumia rapidamente.

James colocou toda a sua força em seus pés, fazendo os dois pararem e arrancou seu braços das mãos de Walden.

- Quem você pensa que é para me arrastar assim?

A voz raivosa de James ecoou. Ele olhou ao redor e percebeu que já estavam no hall do hotel, perto do chafariz. Os recepcionistas se assustaram e começaram a assistir os dois.

- E quem você pensa que é para aparecer e nos envergonhar assim?

- Te envergonhar? Qual é o seu problema, McNair?

A discussão parou quando ouviram passos apressados vindo do salão de jantar. Segundos depois, Lily apareceu correndo os procurando.

- McNair! Para com essa criancisse. - ela soltou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente.

Logo atrás dela, surgiu Mary Anne e Petúnia. Elas como dignas damas entre a sociedade, não ousaram correr, mas a senhora Evans não precisava correr para demonstrar sua raiva....seus olhos faziam isso.

- Lily, volte para o salão agora. O Walden resolverá isso para nós. - ela disse baixo e em um tom que dava mais medo do que calma.

Mas a ruiva não pareceu ouvir Mary Anne e começou a se aproximar de James e McNair perto do chafariz.

- Você não tem absolutamente NADA para resolver aqui. Não trata da sua família, então vá embora. - Lily falou cuspir na cara de Walden.

- Eu considero você como a minha familia. - ele tentou soar agradável, mas seu tom saiu quase como falsidade.

- James, me desculpe...- ela disse se dirigindo ao moreno e ignorando completamente a presença de Walden. - Talvez as pessoas tenham passado um pouco da conta com as bebidas.

Mas agora foi a vez de James ignorar Lily. Não propositalmente, mas apenas por não ouvir mais nada após a fala de McNair.

- Como assim a considera da sua familia? Sua familia é podre...

- Parem de discutir, os dois. Estão causando constragimento. - Mary Anne se aproximou e tentou falar calmamente ainda, mesmo continuando demonstrar estar uma fera.

Mas eles ignoraram novamente.

- Minha familia é podre? Vamos ver qual familia fede mais, Potter....o do garotinho que quer a garota que usa um sapato do valor da sua moto ou um cara que poderia dar quantos sapatos desse ela quisesse.

James riu, mas Lily não.

- Cala essa boca suja! Você me dá nojo.

Dessa vez McNair não ignorou e olhou para Lily.

- Eu te dou nojo? Então bom você não ter mais, porque você não vai querer conviver com um cara pro resto da vida no qual vc sente nojo.

Havia sido em milésimos de segundo. Aquela ação que você simplesmente não pensa, apenas a executa. Lily apenas viu um vulto passando diante de seus olhos e ouviu sua mãe e sua irmã exclamarem surpresa. Quando ela se deu conta, a imagem passou com clareza na sua memória: viu o vulto do punho de James passar por ela e acertar em cheio o nariz de McNair. Este caiu para trás, se segurando na borda do chafariz, enquanto seu nariz jorrava sangue pela sua roupa fina.

Ela não percebeu, mas seus olhos estavam arregalados. Nunca havia visto um soco tão perto assim em toda sua vida e tanto sangue saindo de uma única pessoa. Mary Anne se abaixou ao lado de Walden e começou a verificar seu nariz. Petúnia havia sumido, provavelmente correndo para algum lugar para chamar alguém e James apenas encarava o estrago que havia feito.

- Você,você está bem? - Lily perguntou. Ele se virou para ela e depois olhou para sua mão com um pouco de sangue.

- Sim, acho que sim.

Outra vez Lily teve um borrão passando por seus olhos, mas dessa vez havia sido maior. Acabou sendo jogada para trás e quando conseguiu se equilibrar no salto, viu James caindo no chafariz e esparramando água por todo o hall de entrada. A água agora coloriu com um pouco de sangue e moreno tirou a cabeça de debaixo da água, tossindo muito. Walden se preparava para entrar no chafariz atrás de James, mas finalmente os seguranças do hotel chegaram, o segurando.

Lily correu até o chafariz e sem se importar, entrou, molhando todo o seu vestido e sapato. Se aproximou de James e o ajudou a se levantar.

- James...meu Deus, o que aconteceu? Que loucura. Você está sangrando em algum lugar, o que você bateu?

- Eu vou esmurrar a cara dele até ele ficar defigurado. - a voz dele estava até mais grossa, transbordando toda a sua raiva.

Lily olhou para trás e viu que todos se ocupavam com McNair: seguranças, recepcionistas e sua mãe.

- Não...vamos embora. Rápido! - ela o ajudou se levantar. - Antes que dê alguma encrenca.

Os dois sairam pelo outro lado do chafariz, onde já dava de frente para a porta, molhando todo o chão e pesados pela roupa molhada. Passaram pela porta e agora estavam na calçada. Um homem de terno com o nome do hotel se aproximou, estranhando, mas James não o deu tempo de perguntar.

- A moto! Rápido!

O homem se assustou e logo foi pegar a chave e a moto de James, sumindo pela porta do estacionamento.

- Ele tem que ser rápido, logo vão notar a nossa falta. - Lily dizia olhando para a porta do hotel. James não parecia tão eufórico quanto ela, mas demonstrava muita raiva.

Talvez por receio, o homem responsável pelo estacionamento apareceu mais rápido do que imaginavam. James entregou uma nota para ele molhada, que foi aceita e subiu na moto.

- James...espera.

Lily se aproximou e subiu na moto também.

- Onde você está indo, está louca? Se você sumir...

- ...eu vou adorar! - ela o cortou logo.

Ele se virou e a encarou e viu que era aquilo que ela faria, sem discussão. James respirou fundo e passou o capacete para ela.

- Coloque e se segure.

Ela mal havia dado o clique na alça do capacete dele e ele já disparou pelas ruas de Londres.

Lily não sabia para onde eles iriam, mas pela primeira vez não quis saber de mais nada.

* * *

**N/A: Se cair o mundo hj de chuva, já sabem o motivo: postei! \o/ uahuahuahauhauha**

**Eu estou envergonhada por atrasar essa att....demorei MUITOOO! Nossa, que feio..sério, desculpas nem parecem o suficiente. Mas a minha vida anda resumida em muitas coisas e muita correria. Não precisam me perdoar, apenas não me xinguem ou me machuquem =D**

**Bom...ai está o novo capítulo. Gostaram? Acabei de terminar...ele estava pela metade e nem dei uma olhada para ver quantos erros têm hehehe perdoem esses errinhos, quis correr (senão não daria tempo) para postar para vocês hoje, porque estava devendo isso.**

**O próximo eu não sei quando chega...eu já sei o que vai acontecer nele e tudo mais, mas até digitar tudo e tal, vai demorar um tico....não muito, pretendo! Demorará menos do que esse, isso é fato...é uma PROMESSA! Então podem me cobrar.**

**Ai...comecei essa N/A as 11hs da manhã e já são 13:20...preciso correr....mas MUUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS, GENTE! *-* Vocês são d+...não dá para eu agradecer uma por uma, mas sintam-se abraçadas e beijadas por elas. Caso vocês tiverem alguma pergunta ou quiser esclarecer algo pelas reviews, podem mandar que eu responderei no e-mail de vocês assim que eu ver, ok? =D**

**Beijos e, plx, mostrem-me que alguém ainde lê e me manda reviews? *-* Preciso de mimo =´(**

**ByeandKiss**


	12. Escape

Por conta de ter metade do corpo completamente molhado, o vento que a corrida da moto batia em Lily a esfriava mais. Seus dentes batiam de frio, suas mãos em volta da cintura do moreno pareciam duas pedras de gelo e o vestido parecia cortar suas pernas.

Mas esses eram os menores dos problemas. Ela sabia que estava encrencada, sabia que isso acabava encrencando James e sabia que faria McNair estar encrencado junto. Não importava o preço que pagaria, mas aquele infeliz pagaria tão caro quanto os dois.

Sem contar que James estava sangrando. Ela podia ver o colarinho do moreno coberto de sangue e que vinha mais de sua cabeça.

- James...precisamos parar! Você está sangrando muito. - ela lutou contra o vento para ele a ouvir e pareceu dar certo.

- Nós iremos resolver isso.- ele respondeu.

Ela não sabia como, pois o hospital mais perto estava no sentido contrário de onde estavam indo. Agora eles começavam a entrar numa vizinhança de classe média/alta, diferente do seu condomínio de luxo, mas ela sabia que ali viviam famílias muito bem resolvidas.

Dois minutos depois, pararam em frente de uma bela casa/mansão. Era a melhor dentre as outras, muito mais chique e com requinte. Não tinha idéia de quem poderia morar ali...não se lembrava de James contar de alguém que morasse por ali.

James desceu da moto após desligá-la e cambaleou um pouco, mas Lily conseguiu ajudá-lo mesmo ainda estar descendo da moto.

- Você perdeu muito sangue...deve estar muito fraco. Por que não fomos para o hospital?

- Esse é o meu hospital particular. - ele tentou sorrir.- Sempre quando acontece algo que a minha mãe não deve saber, é para cá que venho.

- Isso é algum tipo de médico clandestino?

Ele riu, mas se apoiou no muro da casa.

- Faz um favor para mim? Nesse muro, atrás daquela árvore, há uma campainha. Pode ir até lá e apertar para mim? - ele pediu enquanto se sentava na calçada com as costas apoiadas. Ele fechava os olhos vagarosamente e isso fez com que Lily se apressasse a fazer o favor para ele.

Ela não conseguiu ouvir nada da campainha, mas não se importou em tocar novamente e voltou correndo para o moreno. Agora James estava quase deitando na calçada, sem o terno e mesmo com a camisa vermelha, o sangue estava em contraste. Ela se abaixou ao seu lado e se sentou em sua frente, puxando a cabeça de James para o seu colo.

- Você está branco e eu estou no escuro constatando isso. Então você está realmente mal...preciso te levar para o hospital...vou ligar para a emergência.

- Eu sou a emergência. Querem o efeito sonoro da sirene também?

Lily quase pulou de susto quando viu uma sombra saindo por entre arbustos e indo na direção deles.

- Por Deus, é você Sirius!

- Em carne e osso. - ele sorria, mas parou de sorrir quando chegou até eles. - O que você aprontou dessa vez, Potter?

James suspirou fundo e riu.

- Uma pequena briga besta.

- Sua cabeça está sangrando!

- Sim, por isso eu disse que foi uma briga.

- E onde o 'besta' se encaixa ai? - Sirius perguntou novamente e se abaixando para ver melhor o machucado.

- Ele está um pouco branco...acho que perdeu muito sangue. - Lily disse como se Sirius fosse realmente um médico.

- Normal! Ele precisa ingerir ferro para recuperar o que perdeu. Não o sangue, claro. - Sirius levantou e tirou a blusa de frio que vestia. - Mas não houve lesão muito grave. Só um pequeno corte na base da cabeça...ele bateu em alguma quina?

- Acho que foi no chafariz.

- **Foi** no chafariz! - James confirmou.

Sirius enrolou sua blusa na cabeça do amigo para estancar o sangue.

- Por que você bateria a cabeça em um chafariz? - Sirius perguntou.

- Estava muito quente e resolvi brincar de salto ornamental nele.

- Agora eu sei onde o 'besta' se encaixa nessa história. - Sirius disse

- Porque um idiota me empurrou em um. - James contou a verdade.

- Isso resume muita coisa. McNair?

- O próprio.

Lily apenas via os dois amigos conversando. James parecia um pouco melhor, talvez aliviado.

- Depois vocês me contam melhor essa história. Querem ficar na casa da piscina?

- Acho melhor nos levar para minha casa. Não quero que sua mãe descubra o que aconteceu e acabe contando um absurdo para a minha depois.

- Fato! Certo...vou pegar o Snuffles.

Sirius se afastou sorrateiramente, deixando James e Lily sozinhos novamente. Agora a ruiva estava mesmo preocupada. Muitas cenas passaram pela sua cabeça, de James machucado muitas vezes antes e tendo que ir correndo para a casa de Sirius e ter a ajuda do amigo, ao invés de ir para o hospital.

- O que você está pensando? Quase consigo ouvir seus pensamentos daqui.- James cortou o raciocínio dela.

Lily se virou para ele, ainda no chão e franziu a testa.

- Eu não sei quem está sendo o mais irresponsável daqui: o Sirius por não ser médico e te medicar; Você por estar machucado e procurar alguém que não é médico para te medicar ao invés de ir ao hospital; Ou eu em deixar você vir até aqui e deixar alguém que não é médico te medicar ao invés de te arrastar para um hospital. - ela disparou tudo de uma vez e no final da frase teve que respirar fundo para recuperar o fôlego.

James riu.

- Você não precisa se preocupar, porque o Sirius apesar de ser quem é, sempre foi quem cuidou dos nossos ferimentos. O Remus? Ele pode parecer o mais responsável, mas ele como entendedor de biologia e medicina, é um ótimo guitarrista.

- Mas isto está completamente errado!

- Quem nunca errou nesta vida? - ele rebateu sorrindo.

Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para jogar um leve sermão no maroto, as luzes do Snuffles saindo da garagem e seu ronco de motor modificado a impediu. Ela não entendia de carro, se algum muito diferente passasse por ela, ela não saberia o nome e muito menos era tão ligada a isso, mas de uma coisa sabia: ela amava o tipo de carro que te dava vontade de pegar a estrada para bem longe e sem esquentar a cabeça com conforto, mesmo sendo tão modificado. E o carro do Sirius era perfeito para isso.

- Entrem ai. Podemos passar em algum mercado no caminho para comprarmos algumas coisas para ele comer. - Sirius disse apontando a cabeça para James quando abriu a porta do carro para ajudar o amigo a entrar.

No momento, James ainda cambaleou antes de entrar no carro, mas estava sendo amparado por Lily o segurando forte. Ou pelo menos com toda a força que poderia segurar todos aqueles músculos.

- Sua pressão está caindo. Precisamos levar você para o hospital urgente. - ela tentou novamente, mas James apenas acenou com pouco caso para ela e se jogou no banco de trás do Snuffles.

- Cara, espero que você não suje o Pads com sangue, senão vou fazer você lavá-lo inteiro.

- Eu sou um morimbundo, por que briga comigo? Respeite. - James ainda brincou antes de levantar a cabeça para não sujar o banco do carro, pois ele sabia que o amigo falava sério.

Como James era enorme e precisa se deitar, Lily ia no banco da frente com Sirius. Nos primeiros instantes, o carro ficou em completo silêncio enquanto o moreno os dirigia para algum mercado aberto. Lily dava algumas olhadas para trás para ver se James ainda estava acordado, ou respirando, ou avermelhado, ou com qualquer indício de estar vivo ainda.

- Ele vai ficar bem. Se você está preocupada com ele assim, então nem devia ir assistir um jogo de Rugby dele.

A ruiva nada disse, pois não queria nem imaginar algo pior do que já estava feito. Respirou profundamente, tendo aquela sensação de culpa e desespero pesando no peito em saber que estava lidando com gente loucas...do seu lado, claro. McNair estava maluco e estava enlouquecendo a sua mãe junto.

Como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, Sirius chamou sua atenção passando a mão à sua frente para acordá-la do transe.

- Como você está aqui com James e não com a sua família? Eles sabem onde você está?

- Não!- ela respondeu. - Devem imaginar que fugi com James, acho.

- Então você **fugiu** com ele? Estou chocado. - o moreno riu.

- É. Aquele lugar foi tomado por loucos, não gostaria de ficar ali, senão acabaria entrando na briga, despejando soco no McNair. Ai, estou morrendo de vergonha. - Lily colocou as mãos no rosto para cobri-los e choramingou.

- Sabe, eu já convivi com essas pessoas e sempre vi como eram educadas, mas Lily não se engane com a família McNair. Eles são dos piores tipos daquela laia. Por isso não estou impressionado com o que ele fez. Talvez, se estivessem só ele e James, e o James aqui estivesse fraco assim, McNair teria o mandado para a UTI. Eles não deveriam ser considerados classe alta, porque as coisas que fazem são dignas de ralé.

Lily apenas ouviu em silêncio. Não sabia dos podres das famílias, mas sabia que algo tinha de errado, mas nunca imaginaria que McNair fizesse algo tão bruto como isso.

Sirius estacionou em um pequeno mercado, um dos poucos abertos por perto e disse que ficassem os dois no carro enquanto comprava algumas coisas.

Lily se virou para James que foi mudo durante todo o caminho. O moreno estava deitado um pouco de mal jeito por ser muito grande e estar evitando deitar a cabeça no banco de couro do Snuffles. Ele olhava pela janela acima dos pés e parecia estar bem longe.

- Pensando que seria melhor ir para o hospital?- ela arriscou dizer.

Ele virou a cabeça lentamente para a ruiva no banco da frente e sorriu.

- Não. Na verdade, o que menos me preocupo agora é comigo.

- E o que te faria ficar mais preocupado do que a sua saúde nesse momento?

- Você! - ele respondeu sem pestanejar. Sorriu novamente e virou para encarar além da janela novamente. Lily ficou esperando a continuação da frase, mas nada veio.

- Por que comigo?- ela resolveu perguntar.

- Porque o Sirius está certo. Nessa vida que você vive, tem muita gente mais ralé do que qualquer ralé de verdade. E agora estou fazendo algo que dificilmente faço: pesar as consequências do que eu fiz.

- Mas por que?- ela insistiu novamente

- Porque eu estou com medo agora. - ele se virou no banco e ficou de lado para encará-la melor. - Com certeza sabem que você fugiu comigo e o McNair vai ficar louco da vida...e se ele fizer algo contra você?

- Ele não irá!

- Eu não boto a minha mão no fogo por isso. Ele tem o jeito de ser vingativo. Agora eu cutuquei as onças e tenho receio dele tentar me acertar prejudicando você. - James respirou fundo e encarou o banco de couro onde estava deitado. - Se ele fizer algo, eu não sei o que faço.

O coração de Lily agora estava disparado. Não por se quer imaginar algo acontecendo com ela, mas pelas próprias palavras do maroto. Ele dizia que não saberia o que fazer caso algo acontecesse com ela...isso seria um sinal de que ele gostava dela?

- Está pensando no que eu te falei, agora? - James cortou seu pensamento

- Na verdade, não exatamente.

O moreno fez uma cara de interrogação, mas o abrir da porta do carro o assustou. Era Sirius com três sacolas.

- Vá comendo o que der para comer agora.

Agora Sirius tomara o caminho para a casa de James, e o mesmo agora estava sentado no banco de trás comendo um pouco das compras de Sirius. Se sentia um pouco melhor ingerindo comida e salgada, sua pressão parecia estar voltando ao normal.

Lily foi reconhecendo o caminho que havia traçado há um tempo atrás, quando trouxe James para casa uma vez. Mas agora já passava da meia noite e estava como carona no Snuffles.

Após alguns poucos minutos, estavam estacionando em frente da casa de James. Tudo estava apagado, indicando que os Potters já dormiam e que Lily deveria ficar desesperada, pois estaria para entrar na casa de James naquela hora.

- Bom, aqui acaba minha carona. Lily, você quer que eu te leve para casa?- Sirius perguntou

- Er...eu...eu não sei.

Agora a ficha dela começava a cair. Como diabos ela estava agor ana frente da casa de James, após fugir com ele? Ela nunca passara anoite fora assim, na compahia de um cara ainda, que conhecia a pouquíssimo tempo...e sem os pais do mesmo saber.

- Eu posso te levar até Blackheat, se quiser. Não será problema.

E então Sirius usou duas palavras malignas no momento em uma única frase: **Blackheat** e **problema**. O que seria dela se chegasse agora em casa? Estaria tudo ainda muito tumultuado? Sua mãe estaria querendo matá-la ainda?

- Bom, acho que prefiro deixar a poeira passar.

- Ok, então. Cuida desse irresponsável do meu amigo, então.

Sirius saiu do carro e foi até a outra porta para ajudar os dois sairem. Lily saiu rapidamente do carro, mas James fora mais devagar, pois ainda estava um pouco fraco.

- Lily, você pode abrir a porta para mim? - James esticou para ela suas chaves e a ruiva aceitou, enquanto Sirius ainda dava uma última olhada no ferimento do amigo.

Ela foi completamente sem graça até a porta e empacou por alguns segundos, pensando na loucura que estava fazendo, desde fugir de todos e até estar ali na casa de James.

- É a menor!- James disse logo atrás dela com Sirius no encalço dos dois.

Ela se assustou e logo procurou pela chave menor do chaveiro, a colocou e a porta se abriu sem fazer barulho algum. Ela deu uma rápida olhada para dentro da casa, pelo hall. Tudo continuava escuro e silencioso. Quando ela se virou para trás, viu Sirius já a meio caminho do Snuffles e acenando para os dois. James estava encostado no batente da porta agora e respirava fundo.

- Me sinto bem melhor já. - ele sorriu. - Deve ser por estar em casa.

Ele se desencostou e passou por Lily, entrando em casa. Ela ainda ficou parada na porta, esperando por algo que ela não sabia o que era. Delicadamente, sentiu a mão de James na sua. Ela olhou para o moreno enquanto ele a puxava para dentro para poder fechar a porta.

Com a porta devidamente trancada, James se virou para ela no escuro e sussurrou:

- Lily, eu sei o que deve estar passando pela sua cabeça agora. Mas eu não sou um louco qualquer ou um sequestrador...eu nunca faria mal para você. Sem contar que você está na minha casa e não um lugar qualquer. Meus pais estão aqui e nada de ruim vai acontecer com você.

Ela sentiu grande parte da sua preocupação ir embora com as palavras dele. Sabia quer James nunca faria mal algum para ela, podia sentir essa confiança nele, mas não tinha como se sentir envergonhada em estar entrando escondida na casa dele, aquela hora, fugindo da própria casa.

- Tudo bem, James...nunca pensei que você poderia fazer mal algum.

Quando ela terminou a frase, teve um deja vu. Por cima do ombro dele, vindo da escada, viu uma sombra gigante descendo correndo como um cavalo em direção a eles. Seu coração pareceu parar na hora como se a morte estivesse vindo na sua direção.

Sem conseguir ver a reação de Lily por causa do escuro, James não percebera nada de errado até o momento em que foi jogado no chão e levado Lily consigo. Já era a segunda vez que era empurrado na noite, mas ficou aliviado por não ser dentro de outro chafariz e nem por ter sido um idiota, mas sim Prongs, o São Bernardo.

- Droga, Prongs. Você quase me matou de susto. - o moreno dizia sendo lambido pelo cachorro e tentando empurrar aqueles trocentos kilos para sair de cima deles.

Prongs parecia o cachorro mais empolgado e feliz do mundo vendo James, como se o moreno tivesse viajado por anos e acabado de voltar. Apesar de todo o barulho de Prongs galopando pela escada, os Potters não pareciam ter acordado.

Lily se levantou e ficou receosa com aquele enorme cachorro na sua frente. Só o tinha visto de dentro do carro e agora estar tão perto dele, sentia que ele poderia engoli-la por completo, sem nem arrancar pedaço.

Prongs recebia carinho do dono, até James se virar para ela e sussurrar

- Pode passar a mão nele, ele é um bobão que adora carinho de todo mundo. - ele trouxe Prongs para perto dela e o cachorro já foi em direção da mão dela, pedindo carinho. Ela aceitou o pedido e fez carinho no cachorro, que parecia ficar mais feliz a cada segundo.

- Ele é lindo.

- Foi sempre muito bem cuidado. E ele gostou de você.

Lily se distraiu alguns poucos segundos mais, antes de James chamar sua atenção novamente para eles subirem. Começaram a subir as escadas vagarosamente para não acordar os Potters, com Prongs no encalço dos dois. No andar de cima, Lily reconheceu a porta do quarto de James com alguns adesivos e o de uma guitarra gigante por quase toda a porta.

James abriu a porta e finalmente uma luz da casa toda foi acesa. O quarto era masculino, quase sem sinal de ser de um adolescente, mas tinha um pouco de bagunça. Com certeza a senhora Potter dava um geral sempre por ali, a ruiva pensou. Sinais de que James mexia com música estava por todos os cantos, sendo guitarras espalhadas, sons enormes, cds em cada canto do quarto, alguns poucos pôsters e fotos de grandes artistas e uns dois capacetes extras ( o oficial não estava presente, pelo fato de James ter deixado a moto na casa de Sirius).

- Imaginava um quarto mais bagunçado e adolescente.

James riu.

- Sou uma rara excessão. Na verdade, minha mãe me fez ser. Disse que se eu fosse andar de moto, então era para eu começar a agir como homem e começando a mudar completamente meu quarto. No começo foi ruim, mas depois me acostumei. - ele deu de ombros e se sentou na cama. Lily continou a passear pelo quarto, reparando em todos os detalhes como se fosse a coisa mais nova para ela do mundo.

- O que é aquilo?

Ela apontou para uma porta acima dela, no teto. Havia um pequeno puxador, mas sendo alto demais, ela nunca alcançaria. James se levantou e foi até ela, puxando a pequena porta para baixo onde desceu junto uma pequena escada.

- O sotão. Como eu fazia muito barulho, meu pai mudou a entrada do sotão para o meu quarto para eu poder ter meu espaço para ensaiar.- James fez uma ceno com a mão para ela subir. - Vamos lá, vou te mostrar.

Ela aceitou e começou a subir as escadas. Não terminara a escada, mas teve a visão (com a luz da luz entrando por uma pequena janela) do sotão. Terminou de subir e ficou encantada: era quase como um mini estúdio em um lugar um pouco menor. Já havia entrado em muitos estúdios quando visitava clientes com seu pai e aquele estava ótimo, principalmente para garotos de dezessete anos.

- Esse lugar está ótimo para jovens e não profissionais como vocês. - ela disse quado James subiu.

- Muitos dos aparelhos meu pai me deu, da época em que ele era mais amador. Todos os equipamentos são profissionais e funcionam melhor do que muitos instrumentos novos por ai. - ela deu uma olhada geral, indo até a única janela do sotão e olhando para a rua vazia e escura.

- Você tem uma sorte incrível, sabia?- ela disse.

- Sabia.- ele riu. - Mas por que está me dizendo isso?

- Sua vida...ela parece ser tão boa. Você tendo sua própria moto, seu sotão para tocar seus instrumentos, um cachorro lindo que te ama, essa rua vazia, mas ao mesmo tempo, você podendo ver todos os seus vizinhos. Não sei, é uma sensação de que a sua vida é maravilhosa. - ela sorriu sincera. - Chego a ficar com inveja, mas inveja boa.

Ele se aproximou dela, sorrindo.

- Tudo o que você disse sobre mim, você pode ter. Você com certeza pode ter o seu próprio carro e um dos mais caros, um lugar só para você fazer o que quiser, quantos cachorros couberem na sua casa enorme, sua rua é vazia e tem vários vizinhos.

- Você não entende. Queria as coisas simples.

- Você pode ter o que você quiser, Lily e não digo por você ter o dinheiro que tem, mas porque você está com dezessete anos e está chegando na hora de ir seguir seu rumo, não? - ela concordou com a cabeça.- Então, você pode se mudar para a minha rua quando quiser.

Ela riu com ele. Esse pensamento era bom, mas sabia que era mais difícil.

- Eu sei que ás vezes eu fico chata com esses meus pensamentos de "ai, que inveja de você" ou "queria que a minha vida fosse assim", mas é a primeira vez que tenho tanto contato com essa vida, e eu achei que **essa **vida é perfeita.

- Você não fica chata. - ele respondeu brincalhão e bateu seu ombro no dela. Lily parou de rir e suspirou fundo. James era talvez a pessoa mais legal que havia conhecido na face da Terra. Parecia que não havia tempo ruim nunca e que tudo estava bem, tudo poderia ser piada e tudo poderia ser concertado. E não sabe como conviveu tantos anos com pessoas que normalmente pensavam o contrário do que ele faz. Sentia quase uma vilã por ter metido James em tantas encrencas depois de a ter conhecido...como se nada fosse justo o que aconteceu com ele até hoje.

- James...- ele virou para ela.- ...me desculpe. Por tudo isso o que aconteceu. De novo tenho que te pedir desculpas por algo que algum conhecido meu faça.

- Já falei que você não precisa pedir desculpas por nada do que idiotas fazem, Lily. Não foi sua culpa, então não tem que pedir.

- Mas eu sinto que devo. Fui tudo tão corrido, tão louco...de repente estava tudo bem e do nada, tudo virou de cabeça para baixo. Eu estava lá, confiante, com você comigo...e o mundo girou e tudo ficou uma bagunça, com sangue e gritaria. - ela respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego. - Eu nem lembro mais como que tudo isso aconteceu.

- Eu lembro. - James respondeu.

- Como?- ela respondeu confusa.

- Foi por isso.

James, sem hesitar, se aproximou dela, segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e selou os lábios da ruiva suavemente. Seus dedos faziam leves carinhos pelo rosto de Lily e seus lábios fizeram um pouco mais de pressão nos dela antes de se afastar.

- Foi por...

- Foi por isso que tudo aconteceu. Foi por eu ter quase te beijado na frente de todo mundo. - ele disse carinhosamente, ainda segurando o rosto dela entre suas mãos e tão perto como poucas vezes esteve.

Ela ainda estava chocada com o acontecido, pois não estava esperando por um beijo. Não fora ruim de maneira alguma, mas estava tão agitada com as desculpas, quase parecia um liquidificador e de repente James joga um balde tranquilizante nela. Sem contar que quase se sentia estúpida por esquecer que a confusão havia acontecido por eles terem quase se beijado na frente de todos no Ritz.

- É verdade. - ela disse, robótica. De um surto total, ela quebrou a distância entre os dois e beijou James com menos suavidade do que ele, quase como um beijo desesperado. Talvez passasse pela cabeça confusa dela que, já que foi por um beijo não dado, que então se beijassem para ver se a culpa de um quase beijo causando o tumulto melhorasse a situação.

O moreno foi pego um pouco de surpresa, pois ele agora não esperava por essa reação dela. Lily sempre fora tímida e apesar de terem se visto algumas vezes, ele a beijou apenas em um dia, na praça do condomínio de luxo dela.

Ela não sabia muito bem como estava sendo conduzida pelas emoções e vontades, mas não quis impedir nada. Então, enlaçou o pescoço do moreno com os braços pedindo por mais, muito mais e querendo que aquele selo de lábios virasse um dos beijos (o primeiro dela) trocado com ele pela primeira vez. Entendendo a vontade dela, James desceu suas mãos do rosto dela, enlaçando sua cintura e a abraçando forte contra ele, aprofundando o beijo. Apesar do primeiro beijo dos dois ter passado de um selo de lábios, este estava sendo muito mais além, com as emoções mais fortes, sem nenhum ter medo de realmente se entregar ao que estava sentindo: ele sem medo dela recuar e ela sem medo do que poderia acontecer.

Como ele era mais alto e com os braços enlaçados no pescoço dela, Lily sentiu a vontade de ficar nas pontas dos pés, como se não quisesse perder nada e ele a abraçou mais forte ajudando que ela ficasse quase na altura dele.

O coração dela parecia pular do peito e pensava que, por estar tão agarrado à ele, James devia estar sentindo as batidas dele contra o peito dele.

Com um dos braços ainda a abraçando forte pela cintura, James usou a outra mão para segurar os cabelos da ruiva delicadamente. Isso parecia instigar mais ainda a ruiva, que parecia estar sempre aprofundando mais ainda o beijo. Ele não reclamaria, claro. Mas não queria que acontecesse algo que a fizesse perder a confiança nele.

Então ele foi finalizando o beijo para a própria saúde mental dele e continuar ter a confiança da ruiva. Ela permitiu que o beijo fosse cessado, mas eles não se desgrudaram, ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos: ambas as bocas estavem vermelhas do beijo profundo e a respiração mais acelerada, completamente descompassada.

- Droga, não consigo. - ele sussurou

- O que?

- Ficar aqui, resistindo te beijar mais.

- Então não resista!

E Lily o puxou novamente e o beijou loucamente como da primeira vez. Sem ter o que fazer, sendo completamente rendido pela vontade dela e dele mesmo, ele não tentou impedir. Voltou a abraçar com os dois braços novamente, a apertando contra si e quase a levantando do chão.

Mas para a tristeza dos dois, lá debaixo, do quarto do moreno, eles ouviram um choro alto e penoso que os fizeram parar no mesmo segundo: Prongs estava esperando pelos dois desde a hora em que subiram para o sotão. O amor do cachorro por James era grande o bastante para fazê-lo até tentar subir as escadas (o que já havia tentado, mas completamente mal sucedido, resultando em uma ida ao veterinário). Pensando nisso, James só pode afrouxar Lily e respirar fundo, derrotado.

- Ele vai se estrepar todo se subir ou acordar meus pais.

Ele a soltou de vez, temendo alguma reação ruim, qualquer que seja, dela. Mas essa não veio, Lily apenas sorriu (ele conseguira ver pela luz da lua da janela).

- Tudo bem, vamos descer.

Ambos foram em direção à saída do sotão e voltaram ao quarto. Prongs pulava como louco quando James desceu do último degrau e o lambia, enquanto pulava no maroto. Lily se sentiu a vontade para se sentar na cama de James e assistiu a cena de carinho entre dono e cachorro.

- Vou descer e pegar algo para comer. Você deve estar faminta. - Ele virou para encará-la. - Fique a vontade.

- Obrigada. - ela respondeu e fazendo carinho em Prongs que se virou para ela e cutucou sua mão.

James se levantou, passou pela porta e a fechou, deixando Prongs com Lily dentro do quarto.

- Você parece com o seu dono, apesar de que o seu pêlo é bem penteado. - ela fez um rápido cafuné no cachorro. - E também um cachorro de sorte, deve ser mais mimado que Petúnia. - Lily sorriu apesar de que pensar em sua irmã te dava um frio na barriga.

Alguma hora teria que voltar para casa e como seria? Sua mãe provavelmente estaria com as mãos preparadas para estrangulá-la. Sua irmã assistiria com muito prazer e seu pai tentaria impedir.

Seria um verdadeiro desastre.

Lily deitou de lado na cama, com os pés para fora e continuava a fazer carinho em Prongs que parecia um dos cachorros mais felizes do mundo.

-v-

James subia com dois sanduíches e sucos para os dois. Tentava equilibrar tudo enquanto subia as escadas, desejando que Lily não tivesse aberto a porta e que Prongs não estivesse escondido no escuro pronto para pular nele.

Se aproximou da porta, e com dificuldade, a abriu. Entrou rapidamente e colocou tudo em cima da mesa, perto da janela e se virou para poder ver Lily, mas a ruiva já não estava mas por ali, não acordada pelo menos.

Ela estava deitada, com os pés para fora, uma das mãos em Prongs (que também dormia, mas no chão) e em um sono profundo. Ele sorriu, era óbvio que a ruiva deveria estar exausta. Com fome, mas mais exausta com certeza.

Ele pensou e se deteve em ir até ela e abraçá-la e poder deitar com ela, mas achou que seria muito desrespeito com a garota. Poderia assustá-la também, já que Lily era um pouco paranóica, então preferiu ir até sua poltrona do outro lado do quarto e sentou-se, encarando a garota. Ela respirava tranquilamente aparentando estar confortável, e seu rosto demonstrava tranquilidade. Ele temia o que poderia vir a seguir. A partir do momento que Lily subira na moto com ele, sabia que as coisas seriam muito mais complicadas, pois com certeza a família da garota não deixaria isso barato e menos ainda McNair.

James afastou esse pensamento rápido da cabeça e se levantou. Foi até ela e colocou os pés da ruiva em cima da cama para ficar mais confortável. Não a tocou mais, pensando muito em não assustá-la ou fazer com que Lily perdesse a confiança nele. Portanto, se afastou e sentou novamente na poltrona e apoiou a cabeça no encosto.

Apesar do receio que batia agora no peito dele sobre o que aconteceria no dia seguinte, sabia que dormiria melhor do que muitas noites, pois sua última visão era de Lily em sua cama.

* * *

Lily estava sonhando com motos e um enorme cachorro pulando nelas e as derrubando, quando sentiu uma luz forte bater em seu rosto. Cobriu o rosto e tentou voltar ao sonho, mas a luz bateu novamente em seu rosto, por entre uma fresta do seu braço. Resmungando, ela começou a abrir os olhos e quando caiu em si, deu um pulo da cama.

- Onde estou?

Alguns segundos passaram até toda a história voltar para sua cabeça como um baque que a atingiu no peito. Desespero era a palavra certa.

Olhou em volta e viu James dormindo na poltrona do outro lado do quarto, os sanduiches estavam intocados na mesa perto da janela e Prongs estava com a cabeça erguida e suas orelhas estavam em estado de alerta, foi então que Lily lembrou o motivo de ter acordado: as luzes.

Elas ainda estavam pelo quarto todo, o iluminando, mas o que gerava essa luz não vinha do quarto, mas da rua.

Ela congelou quando a campanhia tocou. Ela sabia que ainda era madrugada, pois estava escuro ainda...quem poderia ser aquela hora.

James nem se mexera com a campanhia, mas Prongs sim. O cachorro saiu do quarto como louco e desceu as escadas cavalgando e começou a latir, fazendo James dar um pulo da poltrona. O moreno ficou um pouco confuso no momento, provavelmente igual Lily e a encarou por alguns segundos até lembrar de tudo.

- Quem é?- Lily sussurrou.

Ele se levantou, mas eles já sabiam que os Potters acordaram, pois ouviram passos nas escadas em direção da porta. Enquanto isso, James ia até a janela, mas Lily não ficou muito feliz quando viu que ele arregalara os olhos e o soltara um palavrão.

- O que foi? - Lily se levantou e foi até a janela. Preferia não ter feito.

Lá embaixo, na rua, estavam dois carros da polícia e um carro que ela conhecia muito bem: o da sua mãe. Seu coração começou a acelerar como se fosse explodir, seu peito parecia pequeno demais para o desespero e sua aceleração era de um corredor.

- Eu não esperava por isso. - ela disse. Rapidamente, saindo do devaneio, começou a ir em direção da porta, mas James a segurou.

- Calma, me deixe ir na frente.

Ele passou por ela, mas segurou em sua mão a trazendo consigo. Eles desceram as escadas e viram o senhor Potter e a senhora Potter na porta, vestidos com seus roupões ouvindo a polícia. Quando eles desceram o úlimo degrau, podiam ouvir a conversa:

- Mas como uma garota ruiva? - Dorea Potter perguntava confusa.

O policial viu os dois se aproximando e apontou por cima dos ombros de Dorea. Os Potter se viraram e viram os dois se aproximando, completamente confusos.

- James?- o senhor Potter disse. - O que aconteceu?

- Senhora Evans, essa é sua filha?- o policial disse e Mary apareceu no batente da porta, olhando para dentro da casa. Seu rosto era demoniaco, mas só Lily sabia disso, pois sua mãe interpretava muito bem.

- Sim, senhor. É ela mesmo. - respondeu.

Lily se aproximou de todos: olhou pesarosa para os Potters, se sentindo estúpida por tudo e os ter assustado; olhou para o policial envergonhada e quando iria olhar para sua mãe, mas desistiu. Não suportaria ver o que quer que fosse que estivesse estampado no rosto de Mary Anne. Mais a frente, na calçada, sua irmã e seu pai estavam á espera. Olhando para seu pai, seu mundo pareceu começar a desabar, pois ele tinha a maior cara de preocupação de todo o mundo. Ele soltou Petúnia e veio quase correndo em direção da filha.

- Você está bem. Lily, você quase nos matou de susto.

A ruiva abraçava forte seu pai, pois sabia que o único que poderia apoiá-la era ele. Era seu porto seguro e o único que parecia realmente preocupado por ela estar bem, diferente da sua mãe que tinha certeza que estava preocupada em estar "nesse lado da cidade".

- Eu estava sendo bem cuidada. - respondeu. Seu pai a encarou.

- Como você veio parar aqui, querida? Te arrastaram ou...?

- Não, pai, não. Eu vim por vontade própria. Aquele lugar estava um verdadeiro inferno, estava envergonhada, estava com raiva...eu quis vir embora, James nem queria me trazer, eu não o deixei escolha.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem...eu precisava perguntar.

Lily virou para trás e viu que James provavelmente estava contando a história. Então, ela se afastou do pai e voltou rapidamente para o grupo em frente á porta dos Potters e cortou a conversa.

- Olhem, eu vim por vontade própria, ninguém me obrigou a nada, James apenas me ajudou, não teve escolha, pois eu pulei na moto dele e vim.

Todos a encaravam surpresos.

- Você está mentindo. - a Senhora Evans sibilou para a filha.

- Não, não estou. Ele me ajudou muito e apesar de estar machucado gravemente na cabeça por conta de uma agressão...- ela olhou para o policial, para garantir que este ouvia -...do McNair, ele se preocupou muito comigo.

- Senhora Evans, não vejo necessidade de irmos para a delegacia com esse caso, mas caso queira ainda fazer um bolhetim de ocorrência contra...

- Não, não queremos. - Richard se aproximou da esposa e a impediu de responder. - Nós entendemos que James aqui ajudou Lily, quem fugiu por conta própria.

- Certo. Senhor Potter, Senhora Potter...nos desculpem pelo incômodo, tenho certeza de que não sabiam o que acontecia. Obrigado pela colaboração.

- Sem problemas. - Dorea respondeu ainda parecendo confusa com tudo.

Lily olhou para James pela primeira vez desde que se aproximou do grupo.

- Nos vemos depois. - ela disse

Mas antes dele se quer responder, Mary Anne segurou os ombros da filha e a virou violentamente em direção da rua e começaram a ir para o carro. As mãos de sua mãe a apertava fortemente nos ombros...ela sabia que nada seria fácil a partir de agora.

Não interessava mais, também. Para ela mesma, ficou bem claro que por James, ela faria o que fosse necessário.

* * *

**N/A: MEU DEEEEEEUS, SIM, SOU EUU! Não estranhem se nosso planete for invadido por ets hoje.**

**Gente, sério, nem tenho o que dizer. Eu não postei, porque estava sem tempo ALGUM para digitar o capítulo, por conta da faculdade. Estava no último ano, último semestre...tcc, muitos trabalhos, correria, trabalhando longe e tudo mais. Só tinha tempo para respirar.**

**Mas agora a faculdade ACABOOU! Finalmente, que alívio. Sinto como se tirassem um Everest das minhas costas e eu pude escrever o capítulo que estava todo na minha cabeça no serviço (xxiu, não contem a ninguém uhsuhsushush).**

**Mas só posso pedir mil desculpas para todas vocês, eu não podia largar nada para vir escrever...meu diploma me chamava. Minhas sinceras desculpas meesmo. Sentia um peso no coração quando me mandavam review, e-mail, recados pelo F.F para eu não abandonar, que sentiam saudade...mil desculpas, mas nããão, não larguei a fic...de jeito algum :D**

**Desculpem também o capítulo pequeno, mas para escreve-lo estava dificil no serviço e não queria deixar vocês mais sem capítulo.**

**Não vou poder agradecer uma por uma, mas sério...do fundo co ração...OBRIGADA A TODAS VOCÊS PELAS REVIEWS LINDAS, PELO APOIO PARA Ñ ABANDONAR A FIC, PELAS SAUDADES QUE SENTIRAM...TUDO TUDO TUDO. Isso pesava muito para eu lembrar todo dia do que seria o capítulo para quando eu tivesse chance, poder escreve-lo direto, sem parar por falta de idéia.**

**VOCÊS SÃO ÓTIMAS! AAAAMO VOCÊS!**

**Agora, vou ver se consigo postar outro antes do fim do ano...já sei o que acontece, mas vai depender do meu tempo aqui no serviço para postar :D**

**Como não sei se vou postar antes do fim do ano, desejo a todas um FELIZ NATAL, com muitos presentiinhos ou dinheiro (adoro receber dinheiro de presente auahuhauha) e uma ÓTIMA VIRADA DE ANO PARA TODAS! Que 2011 venha com tudo para todas nós.**

**obs: quem achou que HP7 - 1ª parte foi o melhor HP lançado? AAAAH, para mim foi! \o/**

**obs: o capítulo não foi revisado muito bem, então perdoem qualquer super mega erro de gramática ou de digitação. Foi td mt corrido :B  
**

**Mandem reviews, sim? me xingando, flando que demorei muito e nem vão ler, que gostaram, me desejando feliz natal ou pode ser só um "legal". Seria bom receber as reviews liindas de vocês hehehe**

**Bjs Bjs e mais Bjss  
**

**:D  
**


	13. Estamos apaixonados

**E o teu erro foi ter proibido,**  
**De mero plebeu pra ela**  
**Eu me tornei um vício**.  
**E o teu erro foi ter proibido,**  
**Escondido é bem melhor,**  
**Perigoso é divertido**

O caminho todo para Blackheat foi feito em total silêncio, toda a família Evans parecia estar digerindo tudo o que havia acontecido. Os pais de Lily tinham grandes olheiras e rostos cansados, mas Petúnia parecia que se divertia de algum jeito muito maléfico com a história toda. Com certeza sabia que nada disso passaria em vão para a irmã.

Richard estacionou o carro e todos desceram, ainda em silêncio. A barriga de Lily revirava e parecia ter kilos de gelo dentro...sabia que algo de bem ruim viria, para Mary Anne não soltar um PIU até o momento. Quando entraram na bela mansão dos Evans, ao invés de cada um ir para o seu quarto e descansar, Mary Anne foi em direção da biblioteca e Richard fora atrás. Lily estava parada na porta da frente olhando os pais indo para a biblioteca e Petúnia subindo para seu quarto com um sorriso quase escondido no rosto.

Respirou fundo e seguiu os pais. No corredor, viu que a porta estava aberta esperando sua chegada. Após entrar, ela fechou a porta e se manteve em pé, esperando.

Mary Anne estava sentada, bela e chique como sempre, em uma das cadeiras e Richard em pé ao seu lado.

- Lils...- começou Richard. - ...você quase nos matou de susto.

Ela abaixou a cabeça sem ter o que discutir sobre isso.

- Eu sei, pai.

- Fugir daquele jeito, sem ninguém ver, sem ninguém ter idéia de para onde você foi, pareceu o fim do mundo para mim. Pensei que tivesse perdido a minha caçula. - ele disse com uma voz um pouco alterada pela emoção que deveria estar recordando do momento.

Ela respirou fundo novamente e sentiu que as lágrimas estavam vindo com tudo.

- Desculpe, pai. Minhas sinceras desculpas, mas eu não conseguiria continuar ali...foi um impulso que tive de sair dali e...

- E causar a maior vergonha para a nossa família! - era Mary que abrira a boca pela primeira vez. Sua voz saiu grossa, raivosa e chorosa ao mesmo tempo.

Lily levantou a cabeça e encarou a mãe assustada.

- Mãe, eu não quis...

- Se não quisesse, teria ficado lá. O que deu nessa sua cabeça de fugir assim, de moto, com um estranho?

- Ele não é um estranho. - Lily retrucou automaticamente. Se xingou mentalmente por isso, pois esquecera que não estava em posição de reclamar algo ali.

- Sim, ele é. Eu não sei nada sobre ele, seu pai também não...e dúvido que você saiba.

- Eu sei. Sei muito sobre ele. - Ela pressionou os lábios para tentar se manter quieta, mas percebeu que havia ficado muito tempo quieta em relação a isso. - Eu convivi mais tempo do que a senhora, então eu posso dizer que sei sobre ele sim.

Mary se virou para Richard, bestificada com a suposta rebeldia de Lily em confrontá-la.

- Está vendo isso? Ela está parecendo uma garota suburbana falando desse jeito com a gente.

- Talvez seja isso que eu devesse ser. - ela retrucou para a mãe, tentando manter um tom calmo para não parecer grosseira.

Mas tentar manter um tom suave não adiantou e nem evitou que Mary Anne desse um tapa no rosto da filha. Pode-se ouvir o som quase ecoando pela biblioteca silenciosa.

- Mary! - Richard disse raivoso e se aproximou da filha.

Lily se sentia estranha, pois sentia vontade de rir. Sabia que era o pior pesadelo da mãe, o suburbio. Acertara no ponto fraco.

- Queria saber como os reporteres ou seus fãs reagiriam quando soubessem que seus sorrisos falsos e gargalhadas e falas falsas sobre pessoas como eles são esforços que você faz justamente para te manter níveis mais altos dos que os deles, bem longe. - Lily encarava a mãe agora sem medo. - Não percebe que com essa sua personalidade, só te faz estar bem abaixo de qualquer um dos que você repudia?

Ela não esperou a resposta da mãe, deu as costas e saiu da biblioteca fechando a porta delicadamente. O ódio transbordava de todo o corpo dela, seu coração estava acelerado e parecia carregar um elefante dentro dele, dando a impressão de peso no peito. Não estava preocupada mais com o que a mãe pensaria, estava cansada já de pensar apenas isso. Já tinha dezessete anos, pelo amor, estava na hora de fazer as próprias escolhas e fazer com que os pais entendessem isso.

Lily abriu a porta do quarto e acendeu a luz. Olhou ao redor e viu todo aquele quarto decorado por Mary Anne, não tendo nada de Lily ali. Lembrou do quarto de James, onde sua mãe o fez ter um quarto de homem, mas ainda assim tinha a cara do maroto.

A ruiva se jogou na cama e nem se deu o trabalho de se trocar, tirar o vestido que entrara no chafariz (que não deveria ser lá muito limpo) e babado de Prongs. Nem percebeu o quanto estava cansada e que dormiria em menos de cinco minutos, mesmo tendo tanta coisa na cabeça.

* * *

Um barulho suave na porta fez com que Lily abrisse os olhos. As cortinas do quarto estavam completamente abertas, deixando os raios do Sol fraco daquele Domingo acertar em cheio seu rosto. A batida na porta continuou e depois ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo.

- Lils?

Era a voz de Emy. Lily sorriu automaticamente e jogou o lençol para longe do rosto e se virou para a porta e ver a linda morena com um olhar preocupado ainda na porta.

- Emy! Que bom te ver.

A morena entrou e fechou a porta atrás de sim e veio caminhando lentamente até a amiga ainda deitada na cama.

- O que aconteceu, Li? Sua mãe me ligou e pediu para que eu viesse te ver.

Lily franziu a testa e levantou o tronco na cama.

- Estou bem, acho. Aconteceram muitas coisas ontem.

- Eu fiquei sabendo do Ritz, meus pais me contaram, mas não sei se o que me contaram é verdade.

- O que te contaram?

- Bom...- a amiga se sentou na cama, ao lado da ruiva.- ...eles não viram, mas sua mãe voltou nervosa para o salão e disse que James atacou McNair e o empurrou no chafariz.

- O QUE?

- Isso é verdade, Lil? O James fez isso?

Lily levantou furiosa de sua cama e Emy não entendeu. Começou a procurar por seu roupão, mas não o achava em lugar algum.

- Eu não acredito que inventaram isso. Quer dizer, não foi bem assim. - ela desistiu de seu roupão e se deixou cair no chão, com lágrimas nos olhos pela primeira vez em toda a história do hotel. Emy se levantou e foi até a amiga. - McNair, você sabe como ele é...arrastou James por todo o salão como se ele fosse um cachorro e no hall do hotel estava nos testando, nos provocando e James acertou um soco nele.

Emy arregalou os olhos e um sorriso escapou por seus lábios.

- Então é verdade...

- Não! É uma meia verdade, pois minha mãe quis fazer James o vilão todo da história. McNair empurrou James no chafariz, fazendo com que ele batesse a cabeça e fazendo um corte, perdendo muito sangue...foi horrível.

- Quando meus pais me contaram, eu sabia que havia algo de estranho nessa história. Sei que James não é o maior dos santos, mas sei também que ele não é idiota, então algo me cheirava estranho em tudo isso. Mas e então, o que aconteceu depois?

Lily respirou fundo e começou a história desde o começo, desde o jantar, até horas atrás quando chegou em casa e teve a conversa com seus pais. A morena ouvi tudo atentamente sem interromper, soltando sorrisos e risadas em algumas partes ou um "idiota irresponsável" quando lily contava sobre Sirius.

- Acho que podemos colocar essa história na lista de "Loucuras de Lily Evans". É a primeira da lista, mas estamos indo bem. - Lily sorriu para a amiga. Tinha a impressão que contando para alguém totalmente fora da história, as coisas melhoravam, uma sensação quase de alívio. - Bem, e quando você o verá novamente?

A ruiva arqueou as sobrancelhas, sendo pega de surpresa. Ainda não havia pensado nisso.

- Será que ele não está com raiva de mim? - Emy revirou os olhos. - Digo, eu devo o ter encrencado com os pais dele, não? A policia foi atrás de nós na casa dele, de madrugada e quase levaram James para a delegacia.

- E daí, Lils? Você acha que ele ficaria bravo com você? Eu não sou a melhor amiga dele, mas conhecendo um pouco sobre ele, sei que ele deve estar com raiva dele mesmo por não ter ficado com você até o final. Pois veja só, ele com certeza se sentia responsável por você na casa dele e vieram policiais e sua família te resgatar, com a sua mãe naquele estado louco dela. Aposto que ele nem dormiu direito hoje.

- Eu acho que não...acho que deve ter ficado assustado e...

- Lily Evans! - Lily parou de falar. - Por favor, presta atenção. - Emy segurava a amiga pelos ombros e olhando profundamente nos olhos da amiga. - Vocês estão APAIXONADOS! Consegue me ouvir bem? Você está completamente apaixonada por ele, e James está completamente apaixonado por você. Você provavelmente não sentiu isso antes, sei que não, então não sabe que quando você faz essas loucuras, faz porque está APAIXONADA. James faz loucuras com você e por você, porque está APAIXONADO. Você não se importa em enfrentar nada por ele, porque você acha que ele se importa em enfrentar as coisas por você?

Lily não tinha o que falar. Ela sabia que estava gostando de James, mas era a primeira vez que sua ficha havia caido, como se os chacoalhões de Emy havia feito essa ficha que estava emperrada, cair completamente agora.

É, podia ser sim.

Talvez um pouco apaixonada sim.

Ou melhor, ela estava COMPLETAMENTE apaixonada.

- Eu estou apaixonada por ele. - disse meio perdida nos pensamentos.

- Sim, está. E não é de agora. Engula essa informação e veja se quer seguir em frente com essa paixão.

- Eu quero. - a ruiva disse prontamente. - Sim, eu quero continuar apaixonada por ele e sim, eu quero seguir em frente.

Emy sorriu para a amiga.

- Então enfrente tudo de cabeça erguida, Lil.

Batidas na porta interromperam a coversa das duas. O temor de ser Mary Anne se dissipou quando Richard entrou no quarto. Ele tinha um semblante de preocupação misturado com alívio, talvez temesse que Lily fugisse do quarto durante o resto da madrugada.

- Olá, Emy. - ele cumprimou a morena com um sorriso.

- Olá, Senhor Evans.

- Está tudo bem por aqui?- ele perguntou deixando bem claro que era um 'bom dia' preocupado para a filha.

- Sim, está tudo bem por aqui, pai. - ela respondeu serena.

- Imaginei, pois Mary saiu. - ele brincou. Ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Caminhou pelo aposento olhando em volta até chegar à cama e sentar-se. As duas garotas ficaram encarando Richard.

- Aconteceu algo, pai?- Lily perguntou preocupada com seu rosto melancólico. Não estava preocupada com Emy ali e sabia que Richard sabia que Emy era como uma irmã para ela e não tinha o que esconder.

- Estou pensando apenas onde isso irá parar. - ele suspirou. - Vendo você e sua mãe nessa guerra por uma coisa tão banal.- ele tentou sorrir, mas o efeito foi de uma careta.

- Pai, você sabe que eu não gostaria que isso acontecesse, mas eu não vou...

- Não vai desistir disso. - ele completou por ela. - É, eu sei. E não vim pedir isso para você. Quero que você pense no que te fará feliz e siga isso, apenas isso. Eu sei o quanto a sua mãe gosta de ser controladora com tudo o que envolve a vida dela, mas ela tem que começar a aprender que não é ela que decide o futuro das filhas dela.

Lily sorriu verdadeiramente. Sabia que sempre poderia contar com o pai, mas não esperava algo tão explícito. Aquilo pareceu aquecer todo o peito dela com esperança de que o que estava fazendo não estava errado de jeito algum, apenas estava fazendo o que queria sem ter chance de ir presa ou prejudicar a sua saúde...estava apenas querendo ficar com o garoto que estava **apaixonada**. A aparição da melhor amiga fazendo sua ficha cair e logo em seguida ter o apoio do pai pareceu lhe dar mais força para enfrentar tudo. Não gostava de brigar com sua mãe apesar de tudo, mas havia chegado a hora em que estava diante de uma bifurcação: ou seguia o que queria ou iria para o lado onde sua mãe lhe mostraria o que fazer.

E claro que escolheria o que queria fazer.

* * *

James acordou da sua soneca em um pulo. Ficou sentado na cama até ouvir a batida na porta novamente.

- Pode entrar.

A porta do quarto se abriu permitindo a única luz entrar no ambiente. Apesar do dia claro, todas as cortinas estavam fechadas.

- Jay?

Era Dorea. James se virou para a mãe na porta. Não sabia o que faria, se sorria, se pedia desculpas ou se apenas esperava pela mãe dizer algo.

Optou pela última opção.

- Você conseguiu dormir? - ela perguntou entrando no quarto e fechando a porta, mas não acendendo qualquer luz do ambiente.

- Er, sim. Dormi um pouco.

- Eram 6hs da manhã e você ainda estava perambulando pela casa.

Ele se arrumou melhor na cama, meio sem jeito. Ficou encarando a coberta e não ficou olhando a sombra da mãe quando esta sentou-se na ponta da cama para tentar olhá-lo melhor.

- Filho, eu sei que você é uma peste quando quer... - Dorea silenciou por um momento, provavelmente pensando em muitas coisas que o filho já tenha feito com os marotos. - ...mas sei que não faria aquele tipo de coisa, de sequestrar uma garota ou coisa do tipo...

- Claro que não, mãe. - ele já a cortou, ficando levemente furioso.

- Eu sei, filho, eu sei. Por isso que o que aconteceu ontem deve ter sido algo fora dos planos. - Dorea respirou fundo. - Você realmente está gostando dela, não?

Quem respirou fundo agora foi James.

- Sim, mãe, estou. Já estou ciente disso há um tempo. - James esfregou o rosto, bagunçou os cabelos e largou as mãos no colo. - Não sei o que ela vai pensar agora. Eu a coloquei numa fria ontem...a mãe dela é super protetora, nem sei se irei vê-la de novo.

- Claro que verá. Ela também gosta de você, Jay.

- Mas a mãe dela não.

- Se eu não gostasse dela, impediria que você quisesse ficar com ela?

- Não.

- Então pronto.

Dorea sorriu e se levantou da cama, indo em direção da porta.

- Mãe?

- Sim? - ela se virou para ele.

- O que eu deveria fazer agora?

- Hm, você sabe onde ela mora e sabe onde ela estuda...o resto é com você.

Dorea abriu a porta e sumiu pela luz do lado de fora do quarto.

Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, ele pulou da cama para ir correndo tomar banho.

* * *

- Está tudo ótimo!- disse Emy sorrindo enquanto se balançava no galho da árvore onde estava sentada, a morena tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- Então por isso você deu uma sumida. - Lily sorriu de volta enquanto abocanhava um pedaço de chocolate.

As duas estavam sentadas em um dos galhos de uma grande árvore pelo condominio luxuoso onde moravam. Aproveitavam o sol fraco da tarde de Domingo com as histórias de Emy e Benjy.

- De certo modo sim. Fazemos muitas coisas diferentes, ele me leva para muitos lugares. - Ela sorriu marota e disse baixo. - Outro dia pegamos um trem para a França. - Lily arregalou os olhos. - Mas ninguém sabe.

- E o que vocês fizeram na França?

- Nada que a sua cabecinha maliciosa estaria pensando. Benjy é um cara responsável, mas que gosta de coisas novas...estávamos sem planos e ele chegou em casa com dois tickets e disse que o trem partiria logo e eu não pensei duas vezes.

Emy sorriu sonhadora e respirou fundo.

- Você gosta muito dele. - Lily disse. - Não é pouco, é MUITO.

- Sim, gosto muito. Ele é um tipo de homem que te faz ver que nem todos são iguais e eu gosto de poder confiar nele. Se fosse qualquer outro que chegasse em casa com os tickets, com certeza eu diria "não", mas eu sei que com ele eu posso contar.

- Oooww

Emy jogou um pedaço de chocolate na amiga.

- Você não está podendo brincar muito comigo, porque eu já ouvi muitas coisas melosas suas hoje.

- É, certo. Esqueça.

As duas ficaram pensativas por alguns segundos, provavelmente cada um pensando no respectivo par. Para tentar mudar de assunto, Lily tentou puxar um.

- Eu não sei porque você não gosta do Sirius. Ele é tão legal.

Emy bufou e tomou um gole do refrigerante.

- Ele não é o cão em pessoa, mas é idiota...o que o torna chato.

- Eu não vejo nada disso nele. Ele foi tão legal comigo.

- Se ele estivesse interessado em você ou quisesse, de algum jeito, te levar para sair você saberia o quão ele pode ser chato.

- Metida. - disse Lily rindo.

- É sério. Muitas das meninas que já sairam com ele, só sairam por ele ser bonito e tudo o mais que ele é. - Emy revirou os olhos. - Porque se fossem ver pelo lado quando quer cantar alguém, ele é chato.

Lily olhou incrédula para Emy, justamente por suas palavras não serem tão confiantes.

- Você só o acha chato, porque ele te chama muito para sair e você não quer ceder, já que todas cedem. Eu duvido que ele seja chato cantando alguém.

- Ai, você consegue ser muito chata, sabia?

Um som interrompeu a conversa das duas. Era o celular de Emy que vibrava contra o galho da árvore.

Pelo sorriso que ela esboçou, Lily imaginou quem seria. Sem querer ouvir a conversa de Emy e Benjy, ela tratou de olhar para o outro lado, cantarolando alguma música para se distrair. Respirou fundo quando um frio imenso na barriga começou de repente, como se estivesse temerosa para o que poderia acontecer de agora em diante com toda a história da noite passada, com a polícia...com James.

Lily olhou para a amiga que ria de algo que o namorado contava pelo celular. James não ligou até aquela hora, nem para saber como tudo estava ou simplesmente para querer falar com ela. Não sabia o que pensar, será que ele havia desistido agora, depois de toda a confusão? Talvez estivesse bravo ou decepcionado.

- Lils, preciso ir.

- Ah...- a ruiva saiu dos pensamentos e sorriu para a amiga. - Tudo bem, Emy. Sem problemas...aproveite.

Emy sorriu e desceu da árvore comendo um último pedaço de chocolate e saiu quase pulando de felicidade pelo jardim. Lily riu da amiga e se ajeitou melhor no galho, apoiando os braços nele e chacoalhando as pernas no ar. Era um lindo final de tarde de Domingo, com o céu se misturando em laranja, rosa e vermelho.

Ficou mais meia hora encarando o cenário antes de começar a ficar o céu mais acizentado e decidir que era hora de ir para casa. Desceu da árvore e começou a caminhar sem pressa em direção da mansão dos Evans. Passou em frente de algumas mansões do condomínio vendo algumas famílias e as cumprimentando, outras pareciam tão misteriosas quanto a sua.

Deu um último aceno para o pequeno vizinho que andava de patins pela rua e já estava beirando a sua casa, podendo ver um dos seguranças no portão quando escutou algo.

- Psi!

Ela olhou para os lados, mas não havia ninguém.

_- Lily!_

Ela pulou no lugar pelo susto e chegou mais perto de alguns arbustos. Ela havia se escondido lá quando James havia ido até lá de madrugada e...

- James? - ela tentou. Seu coração começou a acelerar por pensar que poderia ser o moreno escondido no mesmo lugar onde ela esteve uns dias atrás.

Como resposta, ela viu o moreno alto e com os cabelos mais desgrenhados do que o normal sair dos arbustos. Ela arregalou os olhos e empurrou James de volta para lá.

A ruiva olhou para trás e viu que o segurança estava de costas para eles. Sinal de que não viu James sair de lá.

- _Lily, eu queria..._- a voz abafada dele pelas folhas começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Espere. - ela esperou o segurança dar mais alguns passos para a outra direção antes de olhar para as folhas à sua frente. - Se você se embrenhar mais nesse arbusto, você conseguirá sair no quintal. Cuidado com os espinhos. - ela olhou de novo para o segurança e começou a fazer menção de se virar para o lado onde ela estava. - Eu vou entrar pelo portão e quando me ver nos jardins, me acompanhe, mas encostado nos arbustos do muro direito e fique embaixo da segunda sacada.

Sem falar mais nada, ela se virou e continuou indo em direção do portão. Tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto e seu coração parecia que sairia pela boca.

- Boa noite.- ela disse feliz para o segurança.

- Boa noite, senhorita Evans. - ele sorriu de volta. Ela passou pelos portões e pode ouvir o segurança no rádio atrás dela. - A senhorita Evans acabou de voltar para casa.

Lily olhou para o seu lado direito e viu uma sombra a acompanhando perto do muro, entre os arbustos. Para não dar muita bandeira caso o segurança a estivesse acompanhando com o olhar, ela virou para a frente até entrar pela porta principal da mansão.

- Olá, Lily. - uma secretária da sua mãe a cumprimentou. - Como está?

- Muito bem e a senhora?

- Ótima! Acabei de marcar encontros e causas sociais para a sua mãe participar, não poderíamos estar melhores.

Lily apenas sorriu de volta e continuou a ir em direção às escadas. Sabia que essa mulher não prestava e marcava 'causas sociais' para Mary Anne para passar uma imagem de boa moça para a sociedade e para os fãs para depois sairem do evento falando horrores do lugar.

Quando entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e passou a chave delicadamente para ninguém perceber que a estava trancando. Feito isso, saiu correndo até a porta da sacada, empurrando as cortinas para o lado. Olhou para baixo e não conseguia ver ninguém e como sabia que a janela abaixo da sua sacada dava no escritório do seu pai e com certeza ele estava por lá, teria que ser cuidadosa.

- _James?_ - ela sussurrou para baixo da sacada.

- Oi!

Ela deu um pulo e quase caiu para trás quando ouviu o moreno atrás dela.

- Céus, você subiu sozinho sem eu estar te dando cobertura?

- Aproveitei que não havia ninguém por perto ou nas outras janelas próximas e subi.

Ela respirava rapidamente ainda e com o coração acelerado.

Ele sorria para ela a esperando se acalmar.

- Desculpa por ter te assustado.

Lily sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, pelo menos não foi pego.

No instante seguinte ela parou de sorrir e sentiu um solavanco no estômago quando todas as lembranças voltaram. James estava ali, na casa dela, arriscando ser pego e, muito provavelmente, ser levado para a delegacia por "invasão".

Ele estava correndo os riscos novamente, mas estava ali.

Percebendo a mudança no humor da ruiva, James parou de sorrir também. Ele a encarava, tentando decifrar o que passava pela cabeça dela naquele momento: se estava com raiva pelo o que ele fez, se estava chateada, se estava desconfortável. Aquilo começou a fazer James pensar se ela gostava tanto de aventura e correr riscos quanto ele. Talvez ele a estivesse assustando com todas essas loucuras que eles já enfrentaram até o momento e Lily estivesse cansada de tudo aquilo.

Cortando os pensamentos dele, Lily seguiu para dentro do quarto dando sinal verde para que ele a acompanhasse. Isso talvez fosse um bom sinal, pensou ele, porque caso ela não quisesse mais nada ou estivesse com qualquer pensamento ruim, talvez não o deixaria entrar em seu quarto.

E que quarto, James pensou.

Parecia um quarto de uma princesa mais moderna, com sua cama parecendo um bolo fofo, os detalhes em azul acizentado e dourado, muitos travesseiros e uma cabeceira majestosa com os mesmos tons. Ele não a conhecia há anos, mas o pouco que conhecia, sabia que aquele quarto não havia sido escolhido por ela. Com certeza.

Entrar ainda mais na vida de Lily fez com que ele voltasse a pensar que ela esteve na sua casa, que era uma casa completamente simples, sem exageros algum em seu quarto...

Ela deve ter deixado entrar em seu quarto por isso, pensou James. Ela deve ter percebido a diferença entre eles e a ficha mostrou que isso nunca daria certo e sem ao menos terem algo sério, ela vai acabar com tudo. Ele deu um breve sorriso, pensando se era assim que as garotas se sentiam sempre quando ele as chamava para falar que estava tudo acabado.

E se era assim que elas se sentiam, ele agora mandava um 'desculpe' para todas, porque aquilo não era nada agradável de se sentir.

- Você quer algo? - Lily disse chamando sua atenção.

- Hã? Er, não.

Ela sorriu rapidamente e tirou de uma gaveta um saco de doces que ele reconheceu como sendo o doce que comeram na primeira vez que se beijaram. Era uma fita colorida com grãos em cima e era bem azedinho, mas um dos melhores doces que provara.

- Ah, você não me ofereceu _esse _doce. - ele disse e se aproximou dela para se servir. Lily sorria.

- Eu perguntei se você queria algo e você disse que não.

- Mas 'algo' é completamente diferente de 'doce'. 'Algo' pode ser classificado como água, suco de uva ou um pão de nozes.

- Mas doce também é algo.

- Sim, mas doce está classificado em 'algo muito bom', e que normalmente as pessoas especificam, justamente porque é muito dificil alguém negar um doce, o que é diferente de 'algo', porque muitas pessoas descartam água, suco e principalmente um pão de nozes. - e ele fez uma careta.

Lily riu por um momento antes de comer o doce.

- Então na próxima vez eu irei te oferecer 'algo muito bom' e você saberá que está incluso esse doce, chocolate, balas, chicletes, bombo-...

- Eu estou apaixonado por você!

Lily parou de falar na hora e encarou James. As palavras foram rápidas e súbitas, sem se quer ela ter chance de piscar.

- O-o que?

James respirou fundo antes de repetir.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você! - agora ele disse mais pausadamente, dando mais ênfase para a frase. Lily sentiu um golfo de ar falhar por um segundo.

Ela estava mesmo ouvindo aquilo?

- Eu estou apaixonado por você...- ele foi se aproximando mais da ruiva. - ...eu nunca havia dito isso para você, mas é a verdade. Estou apaixonado e sei que tudo isso que aconteceu desde que te conheci não afetará em nada do que eu sinto por você hoje. E nada do que acontecer a partir de hoje também não mudará em nada...a única coisa que pode mudar algo é você falar **"não**".

Estavam a centímetros de distância, fazendo com que Lily tivesse que erguer o pescoço para poder encará-lo, até engolir era dificil naquela altura do campeonato.

- Eu...

Ele a cortou, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos e sorrindo.

- Eu preciso saber se você ficará comigo mesmo se a sua mãe for contra, mesmo se a rainha for contra...quero saber se você quer ficar comigo por gostar de mim o tanto que eu gosto de você e apenas isso bastar.

_- Lily?_

Uma voz vindo da porta despertou rapidamente a conversa dos dois: era Petúnia. Ela tentou abrir a porta, mas a mesma tinha sido trancada por Lily minutos atrás.

- Um momento! - a ruiva respondeu. Na mesma posição em que estava, ela começou a empurrar James para o closet. O moreno apenas a obedeceu e se virou para ir mais rápido para o esconderijo. - Fique ai até eu pedir para que saia.- ela disse antes de fechar a porta do closet.

Com James escondido, ela se dirigiu para a porta e a abriu.

- Por que estava com a porta trancada? - Petúnia perguntou entrando no quarto da irmã.

- Por que isso te interessa?

Petúnia não respondeu e deu uma olhada geral pelo ambiente: foi até a varanda, disfarçou para olhar embaixo da cama, foi até o banheiro e estava indo em direção do closet, chegando a encostar na maçaneta...

- Qual é o seu problema? - Lily chamou sua atenção rapidamente. - Por que não vai procurar o que fazer no seu quarto?

- Eu posso arranjar o que fazer no quarto e no canto que eu quiser. - respondeu Petúnia esquecendo da porta do closet no momento.

- Não quando este canto se trata do meu quarto.

- Está tentando esconder alguma coisa, Lily Evans? - Petúnia perguntou sorrindo.

- Não, ué. Mas eu posso escolher quem entra e quem sai do meu quarto e inclui você.

Petúnia parou de sorrir e se aproximou de Lily delicadamente.

- Eu sei que _ele_ está aqui, Lily. Eu _vi_ e eu _ouvi_.

Lily arregalou os olhos por um segundo. Agora tudo estava perdido.

- Você 'tá maluca? - a ruiva perguntou tentando esquivar

- Basta você me dar um motivo para chamar o senhor Evans neste instante e falar para ele abrir o seu closet. - Petúnia tinha uma careta descarada e fingia se interessar por suas unhas.

Neste momento, não sabia se a irmã estava blefando ou falando a verdade, por isso não sabia o que responder: se entrava na dela e pedir desesperadamente para não chamar seu pai ou se fingia que a irmã estava louca mesmo.

- Não há nada no meu closet, Petúnia.

- Não?

Petúnia se virou bruscamente e foi em direção da porta que James havia sumido instantes antes. O coração de Lily batia loucamente e sua respiração, descontrolada.

A irmã mais velha da ruiva abriu a porta com violência e o closet branco e iluminado de Lily apenas continha o corredor entre os dois armários da moça. Um sapato estava caido no meio do corredor e a ruiva achou estranho, mas tentou aparentar natural.

- E então, quer chamar o senhor Evans para conferir o meu sapato solitário no closet? Vai me denunciar por bagunça?

A irmã de Lily se limitou apenas a dar uma singela olhada para a irmã.

- Eu não sei onde ele se escondeu, como e quando, mas eu sei que ele esteve ou está aqui, Lily. - Petúnia respirou fundo. - É bom você ficar de olho aberto comigo, porque estou com o olho bem aberto com você.

A irmã mais velha de Lily deu as costas e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta em seguida.

A ruiva arfava e nem reparava. Como Petúnia poderia saber de algo? E por que ela não poderia ser como qualquer irmã nesse mundo e apoiá-la?

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando ela escutou um barulho vindo do closet: uma das portas do armário na parte de cima estava se abrindo e junto com muitos pares de sapatos, um James caiu com um baque no chão.

- Ai!

Lily foi em sua direção rapidamente, afastando os sapatos de cima e debaixo dele.

- WOW, você tem saltos realmente poderosos.- Ele pegou um dos scarpins dela, vermelho de salto fino. - Este, por exemplo, quase perfurou a minha barriga.

- Desculpe, mas...como você conseguiu subir ali e se enfiar completamente no armário?

- Bom, não me leve a mal, mas eu já esperava que a sua irmã fosse tentar me achar aqui dentro. - ele sorriu sem graça. - Tive que improvisar!

Lily ofereceu sua mão para ajudá-lo a levantar e James aceitou, mas, claro, sendo maroto como é, James puxou a ruiva para baixo, caindo de lado em seu colo.

Ele iria perguntar, iria comentar, iria pedir uma resposta dela, mas os olhos perfeitamente verdes dela não estavam na sintonia para responder, não com palavras, pelo menos. Ele pode perceber isso muito bem, porque considerou isso como uma permissão, talvez intromissão, para beijá-la de uma vez e acabar com isso.

E usou a tática. Ele se aproximou dela e esperou que Lily acabasse com a distância, o que não demorou muito do ponto dela. Logo, os dois se beijavam dentro do closet dela, rodeados de sapatos.

Em um grande "de repente", Lily rompeu o beijo, se levantou rapidamente e ficou encarando James abobalhado ainda sentado no chão.

- Desculpe.- ele disse de imediato.

- James, você ouviu o que a minha irmã disse? Disse que ficaria de olho...ela é basicamente a detetive da minha mãe.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso tudo?

- Basicamente, o que você ouviu: não há privacidade ou paz por causa delas, porque a minha mãe...

- Você ouviu o que eu disse para você aquela hora? - ele se levantou a encarando. - Ouviu quando eu disse que a única coisa que me impediria de ter qualquer coisa com você, seria se você mesma dissesse "não"?

Ela fechou a boca e continuou encarando o moreno.

- É isso que eu quero que você entenda, Lily: eu não estou entrando nessa para brincar ou para qualquer joguinho bobo ou para me aproveitar de você de alguma maneira. Eu quero que seja algo sério, algo real e uma coisa que não me faça pensar toda noite antes de dormir se você se incomoda ou não.

Lily respirou fundo e encarou os sapatos. James ficou pensando o que deveria considerar aquilo: se ela desistira ou o que.

Ele levantou, imaginando qual seria a resposta dela.

- Tudo bem, Lily, eu compreendi.

- James?

- Não se preocupe, ok? Você nunca foi obrigada a sentir a mesma coisa por mim. - ele sorriu timidamente, sem encarar a ruiva.

- Me escuta! - ela disse um pouco mais alto. Isso fez James subir o olhar at'e os olhos verdes. Ela se aproximou dele, sorrindo. - Eu estou completamente e absolutamente apaixonada por você! Não tem como mais eu continuar a guardar isso para mim, pois sabemos o que est'a acontecendo aqui: eu estou apaixonada por você e você por mim.

O moreno sorriu. James sorria como um louco enquanto encarava aqueles belos olhos verdes a sua frente.

- E acho...- ela continou, retribuindo o sorriso para ele. - ...que assumir era o que estava faltando para tudo isso ficar perfeito!

E nisso, ela selou os l'abios de James num beijo suave, sem pressa, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. e tinham! Ambos sentiam que agora era o inicio de tudo e que as loucuras do passado seriam as portas para as maiores loucuras do futuro.

* * *

**N/A: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee...eu sei, eu sei. Podem me xingar, pessoal. Mas eu REALMENTE estava sem tempo algum para postar =/ mh vida t'a mt complicada e corrida, naum tenho tempo pra mais nada e a fic acabou ficando bem de lado e isso 'e terrivel.**

**Perdoe a falta de acento nesse final de capitulo, mas esse netbook que eu to o acento naum esta funcionando hahahaha e eu naum sei o pq.**

**A hist'oria para o proximo capitul ja esta num papel, o que me facilita muuito, entao ficar'a mais f'acil de parar e escrever durante o trabalho =x uahuahuhauhu segredinho.**

**Uma observacao: em um dos capitulos eu havia dito que rolaria uma festa...foi uma conversa entre o James e a Lily e tal, e pelo cronograma, acho q ela deveria ter rolado j'a auauhauhuaha mas entao, se vc parou para ler essa N/A, desconsidere aquilo agora, pois mudei um pouco os planos. Ok, isso 'e super chato de acontecer, mas nao daria mais para encaixa-la aqui na historia depois de eu ter mudado as coisas hehehe.**

**beeem, muitissimo obrigada pelas reviews...eu continuo recebendo, mesmo tendo tido essa paradona entre os capitulos hahaha voces sao d++ e espero receber mais nesse capitulo mixuruquinha aqui hehehe me ajudem, me incentivem, me deem puxoes de orelha uAHUahuahuah**

**Nao posso prometer qnd sai o pr'oximo, mas vai sair hehe muito obrigada pela paciencia e se conter algum erro grotesco, perdoem tbm essa louca que escreve correndo :)**

**Beijoos! :***


	14. Sentimentos trocados ou assumidos

**E agora, eu sei que não é hora**  
**De te abraçar bem forte e fazer o que eu não fiz.**  
**E a distância já não tem importância**  
**Agora que nem sei se é você quem eu sempre quis.**

**Já chorei e já sorri**  
**A vida se renova e disso não dá pra fugir.**  
**Se foi divertido, **  
**hoje já não faz sentido**  
**Quem podia adivinhar**  
**No que aquilo ia dar?**

Lily estava morrendo de dores nas costas. Muitas e muitas dores. Ela tentou se ajeitar na cama, mas não parecia ficar melhor. Sua cama costumava ser muito confortável, absurdamente confortável e não desse jeito terrível. Ela continuou se mexer sem abrir os olhos ainda para não despertar totalmente. Resolveu virar para o lado e tentar achar um travesseiro para se apoiar e o achou. Tentou puxá-lo, mas ele parecia estar preso ou muito pesado para ser puxado. O que estava acontecendo?

Sem querer enrolar mais, ela foi até o travesseiro e se deitou nele. Agora sim melhorou muito. Estava quentinho e muito confortável. Tão confortável, que seu travesseiro a abraçou e ela conseguiu...

Lily levantou em um pulo. Olhou para o lado e lá estava.

James.

Ela sentiu sua boca se abrir por alguns momentos ao assistir o moreno dormir. Quando Lily se levantou assustada, ele pareceu perceber e tateou onde ela deveria estar, porém ainda fazia isso ainda dormindo. Não localizando o que dormia nele, James ficou de bruços, deixando seus músculos dos braços tão...tentadores. Suas costas grandes e musculosas, mesmo por baixo da camiseta dele, eram notáveis e ela sentiu seu coração acelerar e o seu rosto corar absurdamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente e olhou para o relógio, esse marcava 5h da manhã. Ela soltou um xingo. James se ajeitou no chão e continuou dormindo.

- O que? o que? o que? - ela repetiu, sussurrando.

Ela olhou ao seu redor e pode constatar: estavam dentro do closet dela. Ainda.

Lily lembra da noite passada todinha, quando James se declarou, ela se declarou e tudo ficou perfeito. Lembra também deles deitados no chão do closet enquanto conversavam banalidades sobre familia e amigos. Devem ter pego no sono e nem perceberam. A porta do closet estava aberta e com certeza a porta do quarto também, pois tinha quase certeza de que quando Petúnia saiu de seu quarto, ela não o trancou de novo.

Ou seja: eles estavam aqui, completamente expostos para Mary Anne pegá-los no flagra, dormindo juntos e sabe-se lá em que posição.

- Oh meu Deus!

Ela só começou a se tranquilizar, porque sabia que se sua mãe tivesse entrado no quarto, ela não iria fingir que não viu e sairia...com certeza ela teria botado todo mundo atrás de James para matá-lo e provavelmente Lily seria mandada para a pior escola do mundo, no meio de um deserto.

Bom, só havia uma coisa para fazer para safar ainda a vida deles: acordá-lo.

Ela o encarou. Ele parecia não estar se importando nem um pouco por estar no chão, logo que ele tem costas largas e deve ter ótimos músculos ali para amortecer. James parecia indefeso daquele jeito e ao mesmo tempo muito sexy. Os cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que o normal, claro e caiam sobre seu rosto também. Seus braços, para variar, tinham a impressão de que passavam muito tempo se exercitando e sua respiração lenta a fez olhar para todo o seu tronco que mesmo virado para baixo, ela podia ter certeza que era tão trabalhado quanto o resto.

Isso soa muito pervertido, ela pensou. Mas infelizmente ela teria que acabar aquela cena para o bem de todos.

Ela se aproximou devagar dele e pousou delicadamente suas mãos em seus braços e o chamou.

- James?

Ele respirou fundo, mas continuou dormindo. Ela se aproximou mais ainda, se apoiando no cotovelo ao seu lado, quase deitada.

- James?

Ele suspirou, reclamou alguma coisa se ajeitando, agarrou Lily com toda a sua força fazendo com que ela deitasse completamente e continuou dormindo.

- Oh droga.

Ela sentia aqueles braços enormes em volta dela e sentia a cabeça de James em sua nuca, em uma posição bem parecida com conchinha, apesar dela estar meio torta por não ter deitado direito. Ficou preocupada quando viu que era muito confortável e que não queria sair mais dali, mas de repente ela sentiu James se desvencilhar e quando olhou para trás, o moreno estava em pé com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu senti seu perfume. - ele balbuciou. - Senti e quando eu abri o olho, eu vi o seu cabelo. - Ele parecia completamente confuso e de certa maneira, envergonhado...ou receoso. - O que aconteceu?

Ele parecia muito preocupado, afinal, acordar ao lado de uma mulher normalmente significava algo, mas ele não se lembrava de _algo_ algum ter acontecido e esperava que não tivesse perdido a memória, porque não lembrar disso seria terrível e principalmente ter feito algo que ela não quisesse.

- Não sei, mas aparentemente dormimos enquanto conversávamos.

Ela percebeu o alívio que percorreu por ele.

- E pelo visto não fomos pegos também. - ele disse olhando pela porta do closet. Em seguida, ele olhou para o relógio e engasgou. - São 5h da manhã!

Lily levantou do chão e sorriu.

- Calma, eu também acordei assustada, mas não temos com o que nos preocupar. Ocorreu tudo bem.

- Certo. Acho que essa é a minha deixa, então, antes que algo de errado.

Os dois saíram do closet. James passou por um dos espelhos do quarto e passou as mãos nos cabelos para bagunçá-los mais, mas Lily não sabia se aquilo era vaidade, pois parecia muito mais com nervosismo.

Ela saiu do quarto e inspecionou o corredor. Sabia que a sua mãe costumava acordar bem cedo alguns dias da semana e esperava que não fosse hoje. Aparentemente tudo estava limpo e ela fez sinal para ele. O sol ainda nascia, não estava tudo completamente visível, então ela o foi guiando por saber melhor o caminho.

Chegando nas grandes escadas, ela deu uma boa olhada lá embaixo e parecia tudo silencioso, sem nem sinais de qualquer funcionário da casa. Eles desceram rapidamente e voaram pelo hall e depois pela porta. Sem sinais de seguranças por ali também, talvez estivessem em alguma ronda pela propriedade. Lily abriu o portão.

- Onde está a sua moto?

- Você acha que eu deixaria dando bandeira aqui? Eu não entrei com ela.

Muito esperto, pensou ela. Então com certeza não teria como alguém da sua casa saber que James esteve por aqui, tirando Petúnia e aquela cena ridícula do quarto.

- Ainda bem que podemos contar com a sua inteligência.- ela disse.

James sorriu.

- Acho que espero por você na casa dos Potter no fim de semana, correto?

Lily arqueou brevemente as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

- Espera?

- Claro! No dia do balanço...- ele ficou quieto por um segundo lembrando do primeiro dia que se beijaram.- ...você me convidou para um excelentíssimo jantar com a sua família e eu havia dito que no próximo você poderia ser arrastada para o suburbio.- ele riu. - Claro, a não ser que você não esteja com vontade.

- Nunca negaria um convite seu! - Lily se pegou dizendo enquanto sorria. Aquilo havia soado redundante demais, ela pensou. Mas não se importou.

- Ótimo! - James disse satisfeito. Ele se aproximou dela, segurou o rosto da ruiva entre as mãos e sorriu. - Essa foi uma ótima chance de começar bem a semana.

E James selou os lábios nos dela em um beijo delicado. Queria mais, muito mais do que aquilo, mas para uma Segunda-Feira de manhã, saindo da casa dela ao passar a noite em seu quarto talvez um beijo leve seja a pedida.

Para Lily, aquela realmente era uma ótima chance de começar bem a semana: acordou ao lado de James, ganhou um beijo e ainda uma confirmação que o veria novamente.

Tudo perfeito.

James contra a própria vontade finalizou o beijo, mas continuou bem próximo a ela, ainda segurando seu rosto. Suas testas estavam coladas, enquanto ele fazia carinhos em suas bochechas.

- Vou sentir a sua falta! - ele disse em um sussurro.

Lily sentiu seu coração falhar e sua respiração descompassou. Com toda a coragem do mundo que ela não soube de onde veio, achou que deveria responder.

- Essa semana passará muito devagar até Sábado. - ela sussurou de volta. James riu.

Ele deu um beijo em sua testa e se afastou, sorrindo.

- A gente se vê, Lily Evans.

Ele deu um breve aceno dando dois passos ainda de costas e só depois se virou à caminho para fora do condomínio de luxo. Lily continuou a olhar o moreno se afastar, bagunçando os cabelos e bonito demais para alguém que está apenas caminhando.

- Senhorita Evans?

Ela deu um pulo e olhou para dentro do portão onde encontrou um dos seguranças. Ela não sabia bem o seu nome pois o vira poucas vezes (e são tantos turnos e trocas que fica difícil guardar os nomes).

- Bom dia. Quis ver como estava o começo dessa semana se estava frio ou calor.

- Tudo bem, mas gostaria de pedir à senhorita ver da própria sacada ou dos jardins quando ainda não são nem 5h30 da manhã. Ainda é cedo e escuro para poder caminhar por ai.

Se Lily fosse como a irmã ou como muitas pessoas que conhece, esse segurança teria escutado poucas e boas agora, mas ela realmente entende o medo deles de alguma coisa acontecer com alguém da família e a culpa recair, claro, sobre eles. Então ela apenas acenou e entrou de volta à mansão. Enquanto estava no meio do jardim, sentiu seu celular vibrar dentro do bolso e constatou que era uma mensagem.

_"Já sinto a sua falta!"_

Ela sorriu, completamente boba.

Céus, como era bom se sentir assim!

* * *

A vida é uma coisa engraçada. Você nunca sabe quando ela vai dar uma volta tão repentina. Muitas vezes você nunca tem um aviso se quer de que ela vai virar tudo de cabeça para baixo e trazer coisas que você não esperava. Coisas boas e coisas ruins, mas mesmo assim, sem avisos. Ás vezes tudo está muito bem e de repente tudo fica mal...às vezes tudo está mal e de repente fica tudo bem. Por que acabamos por nunca estar preparados para os que nos aparece?

Esse é um pensamento que Emy não tinha no momento, mas ela mal sabia que talvez estava a ponto de acontecer. Ela andava pelas ruas de Londres perto do anoitecer de quinta-feira com a cara fechada, de braços cruzados e uma imensa vontade de xingar. Acabava de sair da casa de Benjy após uma briga feia entre eles...tudo graças às dúvidas dela em relação ao suposto namoro dos dois.

Benjy era um cara fantástico, simpático, lindo e que gostava muito dela. Tinha inúmeras qualidades, pouquíssimos defeitos...mas mesmo assim algo a parava, algo a fazia pensar e pensar cada vez mais se aquilo era certo, se era o que realmente queria. Ela poderia aceitar numa boa e tentar, mas ele realmente gostava dela e não queria ser egoista e machucá-lo depois.

- Argh, que saco!

Ela ia em direção do Três Vassouras, pois não estava com cabeça para ir para casa e ficar só pensando nisso. Precisava se distrair e só esperava que Benjy não tivesse a mesma idéia do que ela.

A porta fez o barulho característico e ela entrou. Estava razoavelmente cheio, com muitos estudantes de Hogwarts, ela reparou...alguns conhecidos acenaram, mas ela apenas retribuiu e foi para um canto do balcão liberado e se sentou. Rosmerta logo se aproximou.

- Que cara de defunto, Emy. Cadê Benjy? - ela perguntou

- Deve estar na casa dele ainda, não sei. E sinceramente, espero nem saber, viu.

- Ih, já houve briga?

- Pois é, Ros. Será que isso é um sinal de que realmente não vai dar certo e eu nem deva começar?

Rosmerta sorriu para a morena e deu tapinhas nas mãos dela.

- Querida, você tem que seguir exatamente os seus desejos, sejam eles envolvidos com a briga ou não. - Rosmerta piscou para ela. - Vou trazer umas fritas para você se mergulhar na gordura para ficar mais feliz.

Emy sorriu para Rosmerta e ela se afastou. Estava tão barulhento ali, com tanta gente feliz e aparentemente sem preocupações, que ela sentia uma ponta de inveja branca de tudo aquilo. De fato que o que ela se preocupa é muito pequeno comparado a tanta coisa errada no mundo, mas aquilo realmente a estava levando ao delírio.

A porta do Três Vassouras voltou a abrir e ela olhou rapida e automaticamente para ver quem entrava. Muito rápido, viu cabelos negros e seu coração disparou, mas era apenas um segundanista de Hogwarts indo se encontrar com os amigos barulhentos.

- Aqui está. - disse Rosmerta a tirando dos seus pensamentos e da turma.

Ela pegou algumas batatas ao mesmo tempo que tirava o celular do bolso. Começou a digitar uma mensagem para Lily...precisava muito de algum conselho ou algum chacoalhão. Depois da mensagem enviada, ela continuou com as batatas olhando para qualquer lugar que atraía a sua atenção até se dar conta que comeu toda a porção rapidamente. Ou ela não viu o tempo passar?

A resposta de Lily chegou. A ruiva pedia para Emy ir até a sua casa para conversarem, pois aparentemente ela tinha coisas para contar também. Emy suspirou, pagou pelas fritas e se dirigiu para a porta. Ela segurou a maçaneta e a puxou ao mesmo tempo que alguém empurrou pelo lado de fora, fazendo a morena cambalear para trás com a força. Esbarrou em alguns enfeites, mas conseguiu se segurar sem cair.

Ela levantou os olhos e os revirou.

- Veja só quem era. - ela disse.

Sirius estava rindo ao mesmo tempo em que parecia segurar o riso, se tornando uma careta. Ainda que com careta, ele tinha o rosto mais lindo de todo o Três Vassouras. Ele segurou o braço dela gentilmente e a ajudou se postar em pé novamente.

- Desculpa, mas eu não tinha visto você ai. - ele disse.

- Precisa de óculos, então. - ela arrumou o cardigã que usava e jogou o cabelo para trás.

- Qual é, Emy. Por que essa grosseria? Pedi desculpas.

Emy suspirou e tentou sorrir.

- Ok. Me desculpa, então, pela grosseria.

- Desculpada.

- Agora se me dá licença, preciso ir.

Ela passou rapidamente por ele e saiu. Um vento muito forte bateu e ela cruzou os braços para tentar se esquentar. Como Benjy a havia levado até a casa dele e ela saiu de lá a pé, então tinha que se contentar em pegar um taxi. Começou a andar pela rua do Três Vassouras e avistou um taxi parado há 2 quarteirões de distância e começou a se dirigir até ele.

- Hey!

Ela olhou para trás. Sirius vinha até ela.

- Sim? - ela respondeu

- Onde está indo?

- Lily. - ela respondeu sem pensar. Por que o coração dela estava disparado assim?

- E você está a pé? Onde está o Fenwick?

Emy cruzou mais os braços, mas agora com impaciência. Tudo o que ela menos queria era ficar falando com Sirius sobre Benjy.

- Você está me atrasando no momento, porque tem um taxi logo ali. Preciso ir correndo.

Ela deu as costas para Sirius e voltou a andar bem na hora em que viu o taxi saindo com outro passageiro. Ela parou no meio da calçada, vendo o seu taxi ir embora. Boa, Sirius Black.

- Acho que **tinha** um taxi logo ali, né. - Sirius disse se postando ao lado dela.

- Bom, o que tem de monte são taxis na Inglaterra.

Ela voltou a andar, sem se importar com o moreno.

- Emy. - Sirius disse se enfiando na frente da morena para ela parar de andar. - Sério, eu não sei ás vezes por que você me trata assim. Tá que eu encho o seu saco algumas vezes, brincadeiras idiotas, talvez falas em momentos errados, mas qual é...o que te fiz agora? Eu pedi desculpas pela porta.

Ela passou a mão nos cabelos. Aquela era uma boa pergunta. Ela tentava ignorar com todas as forças o motivo vir à tona, ela sabia o por que isso acontecia, ela só não queria assumir, muito menos para ela. Mas realmente soava um pouco ridículo da parte dela, já que ela maltratava ou era grossa com ele mesmo quando não era necessário.

- Ás vezes é mais forte do que eu.- ela respondeu baixo, quase num sussurro.

Ela não viu, mas Sirius sorriu.

- Que tal eu te dar uma carona? Melhor do que caçar taxi agora. E está meio escuro, né.

Emy não sabia como, mas 5 minutos depois já estava dentro do Camaro SS de Sirius, ou ridiculamente para ela, dentro do **Snuffles**. Ela não hesitou muito e também estava receosa do por que não ter hesitado, afinal, Sirius era só um babaca da escola...aparentemente.

- Não somos melhores amigos...- Sirius começou, falando por cima da música que tocava como se houvesse lido os pensamentos da morena. - ...mas é bem óbvio que algo aconteceu com você. Emily Collen é mais agitada e falante do que essa ai sentada.

Ela tinha a cabeça totalmente encostada no banco, meio largada, como se tivesse participado de uma maratona.

- É, as coisas não estão do jeito que eu imaginava que ficariam.

- Está frustrada, então?

- É! - respondeu rápido.

- E com o que exatamente?

Ai ele estava querendo saber demais. Não podia falar o que achava realmente...isso era a última coisa que ela iria falar para ele. Isso era certeza.

- A gente poderia mudar de assunto, né. Algo mais para cima.

- É o Fenwick, certo? - Sirius disse ignorando o pedido dela. - Vocês terminaram?

O rosto dela ficou vermelho e uma repentina raiva a tomou. Mas ela a controlou, não queria mais brigar com ele.

- Nós não estávamos namorando, de fato. - ela simplesmente respondeu.

- Como não? Era dado certo por todos de Hogwarts. - ela não percebeu, mas havia uma certa empolgação no tom de voz dele.

- Mas estavam todos errados...nunca cheguei a falar "sim" definitivamente para ele. Eu estava enrolando um pouco para responder...por isso brigamos hoje.

Eles estavam parados no farol, o que permitiu Sirius de a encarar.

- Brigaram? Por isso essa sua cara de morta?

- Hey, estou tentando ser legal com você, por que você não colabora e não deixa de falar essas coisas? - ela disse ríspida. - Cara de morta, só que me faltava. - resmungou por último.

Sirius riu.

- Ok, não era a minha intenção de irritar. - ele engatou o carro e continuaram. - Eu acho!

Os dois riram.

- E o que você fazia no Três Vassouras sozinho?

Sirius deu de ombros antes de responder.

- Entediado em casa.

Ele apoiou um dos cotovelos na porta do carro, enquanto dirigia só com uma das mãos. Ele encarava a rua e ela não desgrudou os olhos dele.

Sirius era realmente um deus. Dirigindo tão displicentemente então, poderia ser considerado pecado, pois só o tornava mais sexy. Ela via alguns fios negros caindo pela testa dele e dançando quando o vento batia neles, passando as vezes pelos olhos acizentados que brilhavam. Ele tinha um certo tom bronzeado nos braços fortes e aquilo a fazia imaginá-lo sem camisa pegando sol ou simplesmente sem camisa. Aquela era uma visão magnífica na mente dela.

Emy acordou quando reparou que Sirius a encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ela se viu fazendo a pergunta mais idiota que poderia ter feito.

- Você costuma pegar sol?

Sirius franziu o cenho e riu, sem entender.

- Pegar sol? Como assim? Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Não sei. - ela respondeu ainda sem entender o por que da pergunta dela e também ainda querendo saber a resposta. Ou não, porque ela estava muito curiosa sobre o que tinha embaixo daquela camisa.

- Acho que você tá um pouco louca. - ele disse rindo quando parava em outro farol. Ele colocou as duas mãos atrás da cabeça e a meneava, ainda rindo.

Se ela achava que a pergunta que havia feito era a mais idiota até o momento, ela não sabia o que estava prestes a fazer.

Emy se debruçou em seu banco, segurou o rosto de Sirius com as duas mãos e o beijou. Ela não sabia o motivo, mas o beijou. Na mesma hora, Sirius correspondeu o beijo, enquanto abaixava as mãos e segurava o rosto e os cabelos da morena. O beijo se aprofundou, deixando de ser apenas lábio nos lábios.

Eles ouviram uma buzina logo atrás deles. Insistentes buzinas. Sirius não queria parar e Emy também não parecia querer, então sem se separarem, Sirius abriu um dos olhos, engatou o carro e acelerou para parar alguns metros a frente, mas estacionando agora. Estava completamente a noite, e a rua não havia ninguém, exceto os carros que acumularam atrás deles no farol anterior.

Emy tirou o cinto, se separando dele por uns momentos. Ele acompanhou o gesto dela e arregalou os olhos quando Emy pulou em seu colo, de costas para o volante e voltou a beijá-lo parecendo que talvez o fim do mundo estivesse começado agora e ela precisava fazer algo desesperador para tentar salvá-lo..

E é claro que ele não reclamaria.

Ele segurava forte a cintura dela, enquanto sentia as unhas de Emy em seus ombros e seu peito. Aquilo parecia surreal demais para estar acontecendo. Será que ele acordaria em qualquer momento?

Ele achou que não estava dormindo logo quando ela se separou novamente e começou a tirar a camiseta dele. Sirius não hesitou e a ajudou a se livrar da própria camiseta, a jogando para o banco do passageiro onde ela estava.

Emy se afastou e o contemplou: Sirius era bem o que ela imaginaria que teria ali embaixo. Era completamente em forma, bronzeado e escultural. Aquele tipo de corpo não parecia existir. Mas foi uma rápida contemplação, já que ele não deixou mais que a boca dela ficasse longe da dele e estavam aos beijos novamente. Ela passava as mãos agora pela pele dele (sem camisa para atrapalhar), podia sentir cada músculo dos braços, do peito, do abdomem...fazia uma varredura completa. Ele parecia gostar, já que começou a gemer bem baixinho entre os beijos e ele não sabia como, mas suas mãos pareciam as mãos mais santas desse mundo, pois não saíram da cintura da morena ou de suas pernas, as apertando e as segurando para que não acabasse por cair para fora do banco, onde elas se apoiavam.

Sua perna. Foi aquilo que acabou completamente com o clima quando o celular de Emy começou a tocar do bolso da morena. Ela desgrudou de Sirius e o encarou, sem saber o que fazer ou falar, como se o que estivesse dominando a morena tivesse ido embora de repente.

Ela pulou para o banco do carona e atendeu o celular.

- Lily?

_- Emy, onde você está? Era para você ter chegado há dez minutos, pelo menos._

- Desculpe...estou à caminho já. - Ela olhou para Sirius e esse bufou, bateu com a mão no volante e ligou o carro.

_- Fiquei preocupada, já que não estava de carro e sozinha. Está tudo bem? Sua voz está meio falha._

- Não, está tudo bem. Chego ai rapidinho, espere por mim.

* * *

- O QUE?- Lily soltou mais alto do que gostaria.

Emy deu de ombros e sorriu sem graça, depois se jogando na cama da ruiva.

- É tudo isso ai.

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: você brigou loucamente com o Benjy, esbarrou no Sirius e deu um amasso loucamente nele dentro do carro no meio da rua?

- Exato!

A ruiva tinha o queixo caido e depois começou a rir.

- Você é complemente...louca.

- Veja bem: eu estava vindo para cá apenas para contar de Benjy, seria uma tragédia só e eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Acabou por ter algo no caminho que ainda me ajudou a melhorar. Certo, isso soa muito idiota, pareço uma vaca falando desse jeito...mas juro que não sei o que me deu, Lils.

- Claro que sabe o que te deu. Você gosta do Sirius. Isso é óbvio, vc sabe disso, eu sei disso, até a Rainha deve saber. - Lily fazia gestos e mais gestos.

Emy bateu as mãos na cama num ataque estranho de fúria. Lily cruzou os braços e ficou encarando a amiga.

- Droga!- a morena disse. - Droga, mil vezes droga!

- Qual é o problema disso? Você gostar dele, eu digo?

- Você viu como ele é, Lily, você viu.

- Claro, vi sim: ele é lindo, legal, atencioso, engraçado, gosta de você e pelo visto sai bem nos amassos. - Lily disse tudo com uma cara irônica. - Ah, esqueci, não é disso que você gosta, né. Você prefere um cara chato, insuportável, mal humorado, que não goste de você e tudo mais.

- Você sabe muito bem que não é disso que estou falando. - Emy se levantou e se apoiou nos cotovelos para encarar a amiga melhor.

- Do que você fala, então? Que ele, como solteiro, aproveita a vida?

Emy abriu a boca, mas a fechou imediatamente.

- Não.

- Ou então você fala que ele é um idiota mulherengo por que gosta de você, e então você o ignora e ele deveria colocar um cinto de castidade por isso, mas não coloca? - Emy continuou sem falar. - Se for assim, o mundo todo está condenado.

Aquela não parecia Lily, na cabeça de Emy. O que diabos acontecia? Na verdade, a ruiva estava apenas sendo a mais realista possível sobre tudo e Emy se sentia a maior idiota de todos os tempos.

- Não é bem isso...na verdade, não é isso.

- Então o que é, Emy? Além de ciúmes? Você morre de ciúmes dele, por isso que fica tão brava ou chateada de como ele age, mas você mesmo não dá uma chance para que ele seja do jeito que você quer!

Emy arregalou os olhos. Como isso pode soar tão verdadeiro? Lily meneou a cabeça por perceber que só agora as coisas pareciam cair para a amiga.

- O que eu faço, Lily? - Emy perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. Lily se sentou ao lado da amiga na cama e sorriu.

- Aproveite!

- Mas e Benjy?

- Bom, ele é um amor de pessoa e com certeza não merece sofrer, mas de um jeito ou de outro alguém irá.

As duas caíram em um silêncio profundo, cada qual com os próprios pensamentos. Lily era a que parecia mais agitada com tudo isso, pois andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, com a mão no queixo e às vezes as colocando no bolso.

- Bom...- a ruiva voltou a dizer. - ...e como vocês se despediram?

Emy não entendeu a pergunta. O que isso tem a ver?

- Como assim?

- Digo, vocês se amassaram no carro dele do nada, depois de você brigar com o seu suposto-ex-que-não-era-namorado. E então? Você disse algo? Ele disse algo?

- Viemos em silêncio até aqui. Eu sai do carro, agradeci a carona e ele disse que não foi nada e saiu. Acho que ele conseguiu um pouco do que queria e agora não importa mais pra ele. Ou talvez ele tenha se arrependido, não sei.

Lily começou a gargalhar loucamente, até se curvar.

- Acho que essas são as últimas coisas que passaram pela cabeça dele. Ou talvez ele tenha achado que **você** se arrependeu.

- Se ele está pensando ou pensou isso, está errado. - disse Emy dando de ombros.

- Então você não se arrependeu?

- Não!

- E vai fazer de novo?

A morena não respondeu. Entortou a boca, em pleno sinal de que não sabia o que fazer.

- Acho que tenho muitas coisas a fazer antes de pensar em me agarrar no Camaro de Sirius Black, como o Benjy, por exemplo.

- Ele não deu sinal até agora desde que você saiu da casa dele?

Emy balançou a cabeça, negando. Ela olhou para o celular para confirmar se havia alguma mensagem ou chamada perdida. Nada.

- Não vou atrás, também. Sei que eu fui errada em enrolar para responder e tudo mais, e acho que ele ficou muito bravo e chateado com isso, mas eu não estou tendo coragem para falar com ele no momento. Não depois do que aconteceu agora a pouco.

- Uma coisa é certa: vocês irão se reencontrar amanhã na escola de qualquer jeito.

O coração de Emy falhou. Droga, como havia esquecido isso? Amanhã ela teria que encarar Sirius e Benjy. E nem faltar ela poderia, já que a semana em Hogwarts eram de provas e mais provas.

- Droga. - Emy disse- Eu não posso faltar, pois estamos em provas. ARGH! A minha salvação é de que nenhuma matéria que eu tenho amanhã será com algum deles, mas ainda sim existe o intervalo e a hora da saída.

Lily sorriu pesarosa pela amiga. Não podia saber o que era aquilo, mas com certeza não devia ser algo fácil de lidar. Não quando há um cara que gosta muito de você e está bravo e chateado como Benjy e muito menos de outro cara que gosta de você e é tão cara de pau como Sirius.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, deixa que eu me preocupo na hora. - Emy disse tentando sorrir e disfarçar o desespero que parecia tomar conta dela. - Me conte o que você tinha para me contar. Ficamos sem nos falar durante a semana e estamos devendo uma para outra, né?

Lily respirou fundo e se jogou ao lado da amiga. Ela estava um pouco receosa de contar como tudo estava bom e ótimo, porque a amiga parecia estar bitolada com as coisas ruins e isso parecia meio egoísta demais.

- Está tudo bem. - ela disse.

- Qual é, Lily? Vai deixar de me contar por que? Vamos, vamos, eu sei que tem coisas para me contar. - Emy riu dando cotoveladas na amiga. - James! Me conte sobre ele!

A ruiva riu também e começou a contar desde quando a própria Emy havia ido embora no Domingo para se encontrar com Benjy, até a madrugada onde acordaram dentro do closet às 5hs. A cada conto, Emy abria a boca, ria ou soltava um "Owwn" emocionada.

- Isso é tipo, _muito lindo_! - Emy exclamava enquanto lia algumas mensagens que James havia mandado durante a semana.

Lily não ousou deixar o celular sem bateria desde Segunda. James mandava mensagens nas manhãs, enquanto ambos estavam a caminho da escola, e também em alguns horários randômicos durante o dia e até a noite. Algumas eram apenas dizendo "Oi", outras comentando algo ou outro que acontecia e até algumas letras de músicas que ele dizia que estava treinando.

- James é um romântico nato. Quem diria que um dos marotos fosse assim. - Emy comentou feliz e entregando o celular para a ruiva. - Mensagens matutinas? Letras de músicas que diz estar ensaiando? Dúvido que aquelas letras era só para mostrar o ensaio deles.

As duas riram e se viraram quando ouviram a porta do quarto abrir. Era Mary- Anne que parecia estar muito mais controlada ultimamente, ou talvez seja o fato de que Lily não estava mais aprontando nada e parecia ter se afastado de James.

Coitada dela se acha isso, pensava Lily.

- Qual o motivo dessa felicidade toda? - perguntou simpática a mãe de Lily após cumprimentar Emy.

- AH, nada...Emy estava contando sobre os planos dela de Sábado e me convidou. - Lily deu de ombros.

Emy e Mary-Anne olharam para Lily de imediato. A morena não estava sabendo de que teria que fingir algo até o momento e seu coração acelerou só de imaginar estragar aquilo ou a mãe de Lily descobrir alguma mentira dela.

- Quais planos? O que vocês planejam fazer?

- Nada demais, apenas, apenas uma tarde entre amigas. Digo, em Londres. - Emy começou a explicar depressa.

- Compras? - Mary perguntou

- Sim, compras. - Lily assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu.

Mary sorriu como se não houvesse amanhã e se aproximou rápido delas.

- Vejam bem, eu estou louca por um Louboutin que saiu semana passada e ainda não tive tempo para pensar sobre isso. Vocês poderiam comprar para mim? Ele ficará perfeito para um evento social no mês que vem.

As duas garotas se entreolharam, cúmplices.

- Claro, mãe. Só nos passar o modelo.

Emy estava realmente surpresa em como Lily agora não parecia se importar em acobertar tanto uma mentira. Ela devia ter marcado algo com James para poder fazer esse circo de eventos com ela, já que ela mesmo não havia marcado nada com a ruiva até o momento.

A mãe de Lily pareceu satisfeita e saiu do quarto, sorridente. Emy se virou com um olhar malicioso para Lily e essa fingiu que nada havia acontecido, mas ria.

- E então? Vamos às compras em Londres no Sábado de verdade ou você irá fazer compras com James?

- Eu não queria usar você como isca - Lily ria. - Mas foi necessário!

Elas trocaram olhares e continuaram a rir.

* * *

Emy lia e relia aquele parágrafo, mas parecia que nada fazia sentido, como se as letras corressem da sua visão e nada daquilo fazia sentido algum.

A morena estava em frente do seu armário, em Hogwarts, tentando dar uma última estudada antes de guardar o livro de Química e se lançar na aula. Ela não era má aluna e muito menos não sabia da matéria, mas tinha a sensação de que nada fazia sentido simplesmente.

Ou era só o desespero de encontrar com Benjy ou Sirius ali, no corredor. Ela podia ouvir e sentir aquela correria atrás dela de alunos subindo e descendo, desesperados com seus livros e gritando que iriam se ferrar nas provas, ou até mesmo os que não se importavam e apenas gargalhavam. Ela guardou o livro no armário e continuou a encara-lo, tentando saber o que falaria para qualquer um que a abordasse hoje ou melhor, qual dos dois seria o primeiro a torturá-la.

Seu celular vibrou em seu bolso em sinal de mensagem e ficou aliviada ao ver o nome de Lily no visor.

_"Estou torcendo por você. Dará tudo certo"_

Lily era um amor, ela pensou, mas não estava em seu lugar. Era fácil ser tão otimista quando tem James Potter ao seu dispor, sem problema algum. Quer dizer, ela tinha McNair, mas mesmo assim...

Ela fechou seu armário e deu de cara com alguém esperando logo atrás dele. Seu coração pulou para a boca e sentiu suas pernas bambearem por 2 segundos antes de constatar que era Remus.

- Anda devendo para alguém? - ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Hã?

- Seu susto. Digo, eu pareci um fantasma.

Emy sorriu um pouco nervosa ainda e se encostou no armário, um pouco mais aliviada. Ainda sim, olhou para os lados para conferir se ele era o único maroto por perto.

- De maneira alguma. - ela disse varrendo o corredor perto deles. - Estava apenas distraída.

- Não está parecendo. - Remus franziu a testa e também olhou pelo corredor para ver se notava algo de errado.

- Bom...- ela sorriu de verdade para ele agora quando percebeu que ele estava só. - Pronto para a nossa provinha de Química?

Remus revirou os olhos e começou a andar em direção à sala, e Emy o acompanhou. Agora ela entrou em estado de alerta novamente, tentando não parecer desesperada.

- Você sabe que não me dou bem com Química.

- Claro, não se dá tão bem que só tira 9 e 10.

- Eu tenho que me esforçar nas matérias que não vou bem. - ele disse divertido enquanto entravam na sala.

Ele sentou-se atrás da morena que deu um suspiro de alívio por ter entrado na sala e não ter esbarrado em ninguém que não devia. Ela se virou, então, para Remus para continuar a conversa.

- Você deve ser o único aluno dessa escola que só consegue nota máxima nas matérias. E ainda sim é um dos caras da pior gangue daqui.

- Não fala assim, Emy. Não somos uma gangue. - ele respondeu divertido. - Somos um grupo.

- Gangues são grupos. - ela continuou.

- Gangues são grupos de idiotas que fazem coisas contra a lei...- Remus parou abruptamente de falar quando se lembrou da corrida de James contra McNair. Droga, aquilo havia sido contra a lei. - Bem, não somos uma gangue, porque não somos idiotas que fazem coisas estúpidas contra as outras pessoas.

- Certo, certo! - ela respondeu rindo e se virou para frente, quando algo chamou sua atenção na porta. Na parede de frente para a porta da sala onde estavam, havia alguém com os braços cruzados, um dos pés apoiado displicentemente na parede e a lançando um olhar que ela não podia identificar. Sirius Black.

Emy engoliu em seco e não conseguiu desviar seus olhos do moreno. Ele parecia sereno, mas Sirius herdara um olhar matador da família Black e às vezes mesmo quando não queria, seus olhos pareciam que iriam te devorar. Ela soltou um golfo de ar ao pensar isso: em Sirius e a palavra devorar na mesma frase. Aquilo soava tão mau quanto bom.

O moreno a encarou por mais alguns segundos antes de se desencostar da parede calmamente para se virar e sumir pelo corredor.

Emy xingou, sem perceber que a professora já havia entrado na sala. Ela se virou para a morena chocada.

- Modos, Senhorita Collen.

Emy apenas pode suspirar e sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. - Remus havia dito.

Agora se ele sabia o que se passava ou não, não iria perguntar, mas agradecia mentalmente pelo apoio de qualquer maneira.

Ela sentia que iria precisar.

* * *

- ...e então na próxima vez, você será suspenso e não terá mais chances de fazer essa prova, senhor Black.

A professora estava há 2 minutos dando sermão em Sirius. Ele estava com muita vontade de se levantar e poder ir embora simplesmente, mas se conteve. Fingiu que a escutava e quando percebeu que ela havia terminado, balançou a cabeça.

- Sim, senhora. - respondeu.

A professora se virou e foi até sua mesa, preparando para entregar a prova para todos.

- Você chegou primeiro do que eu em Hogwarts e ainda chegou atrasado na sala. Você faz das suas e nem me chama? - James disse quando se debruçou na mesa para falar com Sirius que estava sentado à sua frente.

- Essa "das minhas" eu não posso estar acompanhado, caro. - Sirius respondeu dando de ombros.

James riu e deu dois tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- Você já ficou com tantas meninas dessa escola, que desconfio que agora pega a McGonagall e por isso não quer contar.

Sirius se virou devagar para olhar para o amigo, com os olhos cerrados.

- Você é nojento!

James riu mais ainda. Ele conseguia identificar o mau humor de Sirius de longe e adorava aporrinhar o amigo.

- O que que te mordeu? Aliás, o que não te mordeu?

- Essa é a questão...não sei se mordeu, se não mordeu, se vai morder. - Sirius respondeu sem se virar.

James parecia não ter entendido. Aliás, ele não havia entendido nada.

- Eu levo ao pé da letra essa história de morder ou não?

Sirius respondeu com a mão, não sendo muito educado. Para James, aquilo significava que Sirius estava ou contra o muro em algo ou estava dividido. Sirius Black nunca tinha medo das suas decisões ou se preocupava muito com elas, mas uma das poucas coisas que o deixa irritado assim era ter sido encurralado ou não saber o que fazer. Isso o corroia por dentro, pois para ele era sempre e simplesmente decidir e agir. Ás vezes, agir e decidir, mas com certeza sabia o que queria e o que aquilo poderia resultar.

James o conhecia o bastante para saber disso e também sabia que o melhor é deixar quieto, porque Sirius só falava quando ele queria falar e nunca quando os outros queriam. Então James se deixou encostar na própria cadeira e deixar o amigo em paz.

Durante toda a prova Sirius ficou quieto e nem parecia se mexer, ás vezes. James sentia vontade de dar um cutucão nele de vez em quando para ver se ele estava vivo, respirando, mas isso só iria irritar mais o amigo...e ele bem sabe como é ter Sirius Black irritado por perto. Ele apenas ficava virado para a prova, totalmente concentrado, coisa que não era digna de Sirius Black, e apenas mexia os braços para responder as questões.

Aliás, havia apenas uma coisa que ele fazia e que James reparava: olhares furtivos na direção de Fenwick.

Então James só podia constatar uma coisa: tinha a ver com Emy!

Fenwick também não parecia muito feliz, pois desde a hora que chegara não tinha se feito presente, e ele gostava parcialmente disso, quase tanto quanto eles, os marotos, mas a diferença é que ele não era tão bom nisso. Mas de qualquer maneira, ele chegou e ficou quieto no seu canto, dando de ombros ou resmungando algo quando falavam com ele.

Tinha algo de muito estranho que James estava perdendo ali. Não lembrava de ter visto Emy hoje, mas talvez ela seja a chave dos problemas que andam rolando.

Na verdade, ele tem uma certeza muito estranha disso.

Quando passaram por duas provas e havia um tempo entre o intervalo e a próxima prova, a maioria dos alunos em Hogwarts se espalharam: alguns para estudar para as duas próximas provas finais, outros apenas para se descontraírem. Esse era o caso dos marotos, que estavam sentados em um banco do lado de fora dos grandes prédios da escola.

Remus olhava algo em um livro para tentar saber algumas respostas da prova anterior, Peter não se importava muito e apenas assistia a multidão passar, assim como Sirius, mas este parecia buscar algo específico e James havia percebido.

- Quem está procurando? - ele perguntou não direcionando a pergunta, mas Sirius deu de ombros.

- Ninguém!

James sorriu.

- Estou precisando falar com a Emy. Vou procurar por ela. - o moreno disse e desceu do encosto do banco onde estava sentado, assim como Sirius.

- Com a Emy? - Sirius perguntou como se tivesse levado um choque.

- É, com ela. Vejo vocês depois - James deu de ombros e começou a andar em direção dos jardins apenas esperando depois de ouvir Peter e Remus se despedirem. Ele olhava para o chão, para a própria sombra, quando percebeu outra se aproximando.

- Eu vou com você. Preciso ir...beber água.- Sirius disse se postando ao lado do amigo.

- Claro, cara, claro. - James disse rindo e abraçando Sirius pelos ombros.

* * *

Aquele era um bom lugar, ela pensava. Ninguém a encontraria ali.

Emy se arrumou melhor. Estava sentada no vaso sanitário do banheiro feminino do prédio principal e com os pés para cima para ninguém vê-los. Ouvia muitas meninas entrando e saindo, algumas batiam na porta dela e ela continuava em silêncio.

Ela estava se odiando naquele momento. Desde quando fazia uma coisa ridícula dessas, de ficar se escondendo das pessoas...sempre encarou muito bem os problemas, então o que ocorria agora? Ela não fazia idéia e talvez esse estivesse sendo o grande problema da coisa toda. Olhou para o relógio e já era uma boa hora para ligar. Precisava falar com alguém, com alguém que soubesse da história.

-_ Emy?_

- Hey, Lils. - ela disse sorrindo nervosa.

-_ E então? o que ocorre? Já falou com um dos dois?_ - ela escutou a voz preocupada de Lily do outro lado. E suspirou.

- Estou fugindo deles. Nesse momento, estou dentro do banheiro trancada.

- _De novo? Quando Benjy te pediu em namoro, você fugiu do cinema para o banheiro._

- É, eu sei. Sou uma covarde sem criatividade.- ela escutou a risada da amiga. - Queria que você estivesse aqui comigo...seria muito mais fácil.

- **HEY!** - alguém bateu na porta do banheiro, fazendo Emy se levantar assustada.

- Lily. Vou desligar, er...nos falamos mais depois.

- _Ok. Boa sorte._

Emy guardou o celular e abriu a porta, dando de cara com Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Qual é o seu problema?- Emy perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Você sabia que eu poderia muito bem chamar um monitor e mostrar que você estava interditando um banheiro falando no celular, não sabe?

- E?

Bellatrix bufou.

- **E** que eu ainda posso chamar, caso você não vaze logo daqui. Uma detençãozinha não cairia mal, não é?

- E um soco no meio da sua cara também não!- Bellatrix deixou seu queixo cair e seu rosto parecia da cor dos cabelos de Lily.

Emy pegou sua mochila que estava pendurada e com um sorriso magnífico, passou por Bellatrix. Ela poderia muito bem sair por cima na discussão, mas também não queria uma suspensão. Então assim que ela saiu do banheiro para o corredor, seu sorriso sumiu e o desespero tomou conta de novo.

Havia muito gente por ali, então ela tinha que conseguir se disfarçar no meio delas. Começou a se enfiar no meio das pessoas, tentando sair do prédio principal, e teria que se contentar em se esconder no jardim até a hora de se esconder no salão principal onde eram feitas as refeições. Assim que o sol bateu em seu rosto, ela conseguiu ver James e Sirius vindo naquela direção. Por sorte eles não a viram, já que conversavam distraidamente, então ela logo se virou para entrar no prédio de novo.

- Oi!

Emy arregalou os olhos para Benjy que estava logo atrás dela, quase fazendo a morena trombar nele quando se virou para fugir dos dois marotos que também iam naquela direção.

- Olá, Benjy. - ela respondeu derrotada. Arrumou as mochilas nos ombros e suspirou. - Como você está?

- Você estava fugindo esse tempo todo de mim, não é? - ele não respondeu a pergunta dela e desviou o olhar para duas pessoas que apareceram nas costas da morena.

- Hey, Benjy!- Emy escutou a voz de James atrás dela. Droga, agora o circo estava armado, ela pensou. Emy pousou o rosto em uma das mãos e meneou a cabeça. Estava fugindo deles e no final, acabara por encontrar os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- James, Black! - Benjy cumprimentou os dois com um aceno e continuava sério.

- Tudo bem, Emy? - James perguntou e agora ele entrara no campo de visão dela, ao seu lado. Ela forçou o melhor dos sorriros.

- Tudo bem, James e com você?- ela respondeu deixando o ambiente com um clima mais estranho possível.

- Tudo bem...er...- James se virou para Sirius, ela percebeu...Sirius este que continuava atrás dela, fora de seu campo de visão. - Eu estava te procurando.

- James, pode ser depois? Eu preciso muito falar com ela antes. - Benjy disse simpático, já que nunca tivera nada contra o maroto.

- Temos uma fila para falar com a senhorita Emily Collen, hã?! - esse era Sirius. Emy até fechou os olhos ao ouvir a voz dele logo atrás dela.

- Por que? Você também quer falar com ela? - Benjy perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Sirius apenas se limitou a rir e ela pode ver a mão dele dando um puxão em James.

- Vamos, cara. Depois você fala com ela.

E os dois marotos se afastaram do casal. As pessoas continuavam a correr perto deles, e isso era a única coisa reconfortante no momento para ela, já que se fossem em algum lugar mais calmo as coisas pareciam que iriam piorar. Então o melhor era ficar parados na porta do prédio de qualquer maneira.

- E então? Você estava fugindo de mim? Eu procurei você por toda essa escola hoje.

- Você sabe onde era a minha sala, certo? - ela respondeu encarando os sapatos.

- Sim, eu sabia, mas não adiantava eu sair no meio da minha prova ou chegar atrasado na sala para passar na sua.

BINGO. Ai estava uma grande diferença entre Benjamin Fenwick e Sirius Black, ela pensou. Sirius com certeza chegou atrasado na sala, a mesma sala onde estava Benjy. Já ele parecia se importar muito mais em estar sentado na sua carteira do que resolver qualquer coisa entre eles.

Ela não achava que ele tinha que fazer isso, que tinha que se atrasar para ver ou falar com ela, mas era simplesmente uma diferença gritante entre os dois.

- Claro que não precisava.

- Por que então ficou fugindo de mim? Não poderíamos resolver nada como adultos? Já não bastava você ter saído da minha casa ontem daquele jeito?

O estômago dela gelou no momento que a palavra "ontem" foi pronunciada. Aquilo gerava tantas lembranças bagunçadas com sentimentos, que ela mal sabia o que sentia.

- O que você quer que eu te fale, Benjy? Eu não quero te magoar.

- Fique comigo. Só isso. - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela. - Namora comigo, é só dizer que aceita.

- Eu já te falei ontem, Benjy...estou confusa. Eu não sei se esse é o certo para nós.

- Mas estava certo, estava tudo indo bem. Nossa viagem para França repentina, aquela...

- Benjy, não!- ela o cortou, sorrindo sem graça. - Desculpa, mas eu realmente preciso pensar.

Benjy respirou fundo e tentou sorrir para ela também.

- Tudo bem, Emy. Eu não vou ser um cara chato. Eu espero que você pense bem, então.- ele crispou os lábios e se afastou pelo corredor apinhado de alunos.

Parecia que ela havia segurado toda a respiração, já que ela soltou tudo quando ele sumiu entre as pessoas. Ela sabia que ele estava chateado, mas era melhor ficar chateado agora do que ela tivesse aceito o seu pedido e depois tivesse que acabar tudo. Ele não poderia entender, mas ela sabia o quanto seria melhor.

Emy se virou e saiu do prédio principal, mas uma sombra encostada na parede do lado de fora chamou sua atenção.

Sirius estava encostado quase grudado na porta do prédio onde Emy estava e parecia entretido em seu celular, antes de colocá-lo no bolso e se virar para ela. Ele cruzou os braços e continuou encostado na parede e a morena quase se segurava para não ter um troço com os raios de sol batendo nos olhos acinzentados dele.

- Você esteve ai o tempo todo? - ela perguntou.

- Sim. - ele disse dando de ombros.

- Muito feio ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros, sabia?

- Eu não fiquei prestando atenção.

- Ah, claro. Como se eu não te conhecesse.

Emy arrumou a mochila nas costas e se virou para continuar o seu caminho.

- Acho que há algo que devemos conversar antes de você ir. - Sirius disse e Emy se virou para ele de novo, constatando que Sirius nem havia se mexido do lugar. O coração dela estava disparado. O que poderia falar com ele, afinal? Com Benjy ela sabia o que teria que conversar, mas e com ele? Ela fez aquela loucura no carro, mas foi só aquilo, mais nada. Não devia explicações, ela achava.

- Você acha que há?- ela perguntou e se aproximando dele de novo.

Sirius se desencostou da parede e também se aproximou da morena, colocando as duas mãos no bolso da calça.

- Eu sei o que você pensa de mim. - Emy abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Sirius continuou. - Mas Emy, só por que você tem alguns problemas em ver pessoas saindo com outras e me achar galinha, não quer dizer que você pode me beijar e me agarrar dentro do meu carro e achar que deve fingir que nada aconteceu.

O sinal tocou avisando o horário do intervalo. A maioria das pessoas se dirigiam para onde os dois estavam e lançavam olhares confusos para eles. Sirius segurou o braço da morena e a levou para o outro lado do prédio que dava para as estufas, onde não havia como vir alguém daquele lado no momento.

- Não foi bem isso que eu fiz. - Emy disse se justificando. Ela sentia que estava corada, só não sabia ao certo o por quê: se era por estar comentando aquele lapso de loucura dela no dia anterior ou se era por estar em um lugar deserto com Sirius Black tão próximo.

- Então o que você fez? Porque é bom óbvio que você ficou fugindo, ainda mais depois do Remus me contar que você parecia que estava devendo para alguém hoje de manhã. - A morena sabia que agora iria e deveria matar Remus John Lupin. - E ontem você saiu do carro como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Veja só, Sirius Black também tem sentimentos.

Sirius passou uma das mãos pelo rosto vagarosamente. Ele não sabia o que diabos passava na cabeça de Emy, não tinha idéia e nenhuma pista se quer.

- Eu não te entendo. - ele disse simplesmente largando a mão ao lado do corpo. - Qual é o seu problema afinal?

O que Emy não entendia e que agora estava em uma discussão verbal eram sobre os olhos de Sirius. Muitas vezes você poderia descrever os olhos do maroto como acinzentados, e apenas isso: acinzentados. E isso, normalmente quando não havia muita luz. Algumas raras vezes, era um acinzentado puxado para o verde e outras muitas vezes, um acinzentado para o azul. Quando essa mistura com azul acontecia, era algo tão fora do normal que os olhos dele pareciam uma piscina...exatamente como estava no momento. Aquele azul que talvez ela nunca consiga identificar em uma tabela de cores, porque parecia não existir em lugar algum, apenas nos olhos dele.

- Hey, você tá me ouvindo? - Sirius disse estalando os dedos na frente dela.

- Sim, eu estou. - ela disse se endireitando. - O que é?

- O que é o que? To perguntando aqui qual é o seu problema e o que diabos aconteceu ontem?

- Eu briguei com o Benjy, ok? Era isso que você queria saber?

- E vocês terminaram?!- ele disse não perguntando exatamente, quase como querendo confirmar.

- Eu falei para você ontem que não estávamos namorando.

- Vocês terminaram qualquer rolo estranho que parecia um namoro, então?

- Sim, Sirius Black, nós terminamos o rolo estranho parecido com um namoro ontem, sim. - ela disse um pouco mais nervosa. - Era isso que você queria saber?

- Também.- Emy bufou e cruzou os braços. - E por que você me agarrou? Não venha me falar que não sabia o que estava fazendo, porque você sabia _muito bem_ o que estava fazendo.

Emy se aproximou perigosamente dele. Sirius não se moveu e muito menos pareceu se abalar com a pequena distância dos dois no momento. Ela levantou os pés, já que ele era bem mais alto do que ela, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- _Porque eu quis!_

Ela se afastou em tempo de ver que ele estava com a boca entreaberta. Ela não se afastou muito, a ponto de poder olhar mais fundo ainda naqueles olhos acinzentados azul-piscina no momento.

- Então quando você simplesmente sente vontade, você me agarra, é isso? - ele disse calmo.

Ela não respondeu, mas continuou o encarando. Não sabia com qual semblante estava, se era de conquista, de receio, de desejo ou de confusão...porque era tudo o que ela estava sentindo no momento enquanto encarava um dos caras mais bonitos de toda Hogwarts.

- Você me testa demais, Emily Collen. - ele respondeu quase em um sussurro para ela.

- Você parece estar passando nos testes. - ela respondeu tão baixo quanto ele.

- Eu acho que você está enganada!

E antes dela poder pensar em algo, Sirius passou seu braço pela cintura dela, a prendendo em seu corpo e selou seus lábios. A outra mão de Sirius se embrenhou nos cabelos escuros e lisos dela e seus pés mal tocava o chão, com Sirius a sustentando com o seu único braço na cintura. De imediato, ela quis aprofundar o beijo e ele não a negou, sem dúvida alguma.

Ela sentiu que Sirius caminhava e depois teve suas costas contra a parede do prédio. Não havia como fugir agora, já que Sirius estava completamente grudado nela e com certeza ela não teria como fazer um buraco na parede às suas costas. Fazer o que? Ela só podia se contentar em estar no delicioso beijo de Sirius, então ela poderia usar isso como desculpa depois: ela não tinha como sair dali.

Então enquanto era uma mera prisioneira, ela poderia aproveitar. Sirius soltou um gemido quando sentiu as unhas dela em suas costas por baixo da camisa dele do uniforme. Assim, ele se sentiu no direito de apertá-la ainda mais contra ele, se isso fosse possível e a mão que segurava sua cintura também se apertou ainda mais.

- _Ca-ham_!

Sirius e Emy pararam o beijo e se viraram, ainda sem desgrudar os lábios um do outro, mas Emy se soltou logo quando viu que aquele pigarro não fora uma ilusão e sentiu seu rosto corar. Era o segundo motivo que Remus dava para ser morto aquele dia.

- Desculpe atrapalhar. - Remus disse e tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios, mas era aparente que ele ainda segurava o ímpeto de rir. - Eu não sei se o objetivo de vocês não eram ser vistos, mas ainda dá pra ver um pouco dependendo de onde se vem dos jardins.

Emy arrumou seu uniforme e deu uma leve tossida. Não havia nem percebido que sua mochila caira no chão no meio dessa loucura, então se abaixo e a pegou, jogando nas costas.

- Com licença. Preciso estudar para a próxima aula e tenho que aproveitar os poucos minutos que me restam.

E assim ela passou por Remus e sumiu da vista dos dois, provavelmente entrando no prédio principal.

Sirius também se abaixou para pegar a própria mochila e tinha um sorriso jocoso nos lábios.

- Obrigado, Remus. Você foi bem bacana. - disse ironicamente.

- De nada, cara. - Remus agora ria. - O que foi isso, aliás?

- Depois, Remus, depois. - Sirius deu palmadinhas nas costas do amigo e os dois foram em direção ao salão principal para encontrar os outros dois marotos.

* * *

James caminhava para fora da sala depois da última prova, finalmente. Ele torcia o pescoço depois de passar tanto tempo escrevendo e conseguiu alguns estalos, aliviando um pouco a tensão. Sirius saiu logo atrás com algumas folhas em mãos ainda, que deveria ser referente às questões da prova e as jogou dentro da mochila. Remus se adiantou um pouco da sala e alcançou os outros dois. Então eram apenas três marotos, já que Peter resolvera ser um dos últimos a terminar a prova e não parecia que terminaria tão cedo.

Eles continuaram a caminhar pelos corredores em silêncio, passando por alguns alunos que também tinham se livrado das provas.

- Normalmente a gente termina as provas quase duas horas depois do horário de saída normal, mas que bom que dessa vez foram apenas quarenta minutos. - Remus quebrou o silêncio entre eles quando consultou o relógio.

- Ainda bem, porque estou morrendo de fome. - Sirius comentou.

Eles saíram de um dos prédios secundários de Hogwarts e agora estavam nos jardins. Ali já havia muita concentração de alunos, muitos indo embora assim como eles.

Os três marotos passaram pelos portões afim de se livrarem logo da escola por pelo menos um fim de semana, quando Remus parou James.

- Acho que eu conheço aquela ali.

James levantou os olhos em direção do outro lado da rua que Remus apontava com a cabeça. Lá havia um Audi Q7 bem conhecido por ele e encostada na porta, havia uma linda ruiva que sorria em direção deles enquanto guardava o celular no bolso do uniforme.

- Acho que eu também conheço. - o moreno respondeu.

James começou a afastar as pessoas que estavam na calçada atrapalhando o trânsito, indo em direção à rua. Ele quase esqueceu de olhar para ver se não estava para ser atropelado e atravessou, indo na direção de Lily.

- Olá. - a ruiva disse sorridente, mas quando ele chegou perto dela, a pegou no colo pela cintura, fazendo com que ela soltasse um grito de susto e a beijou. Lily segurou o rosto de James entre as duas mãos e o beijou de volta, enquanto sentia que James os rodopiou antes de se encostar no carro.

- Oi.- ele finalmente respondeu quando a depositou no chão. - Eu não sabia que você apareceria por aqui.

- Decisão de última hora. -ela respondeu sem fôlego. Ela pode sentir todos os olhares neles, já que eles estavam de frente para o portão na hora da saída.

Ele segurou o rosto de Lily delicadamente nas mãos e começou a dar vários beijos em sua boca, ao mesmo tempo que sorria.

- Foi a melhor decisão que você poderia ter feito hoje. - ele disse depois de um longo selinho. - A melhor.

Lily olhou sobre os ombros do maroto e encarou tantas bocas abertas e olhos espantados para eles. Com certeza isso devia ser novidade na escola. Claro, não havia como não ser, já que Lily não estudava por ali e só apareceu uma única vez em horário parecido e não havia tanta gente assim. E muito menos foi recebida tão calorosamente por ele.

- Eu já estava querendo vir e portanto acabei até indo de carro para a escola. - ela disse apontando para trás. - O ponto alto de tudo foi a minha missão de resgate.

- Missão de resgate? Quem você veio resgatar?

- Ela! - disse Lily apontando para trás dele e James se virou.

Emy acabara de sair pelos portões de Hogwarts e pareceu aliviada quando viu a amiga do outro lado da rua. Quando fez menção de que iria atravessar até eles, ela foi impedida por Sirius, que ela não havia visto parado na calçada até o momento.

- Por que você tem que resgatar a Emy? - James continuou ainda encarando a morena do outro lado da rua e Sirius que agora parecia falar alguma coisa com ela.

- Vamos!- Lily disse puxando James até a amiga que parecia em apuros.

* * *

**N/A: ****Antes de mais nada, esse capítulo não foi betado, então mil perdões pelos erros grotescos que aparecerem por ai! hehehe**

**É, nem sei se vai ter alguém aqui para ler esse capítulo. Demorei quase um ano para att, mesmo depois de ter dito que não demoraria, mas eu não esperava que acontecesse o que rolou na minha vida. **

**Durante esse um ano, minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo! Realmente, as coisas ficaram muito MUITO ruins, de uma maneira que eu nunca conseguiria sentar e escrever algo, principalmente algo tão descontraído ou feliz. Fui pega de surpresa e até hoje eu não estou 100%, mesmo depois de quase 1 ano, eu ainda ñ estou bem. Mas de qualquer maneira, eu consegui sentar e finalizar CLOSELY e voltar aqui para a UPTG. Resolvi me apegar às fics de novo para poder ter o meu cantinho de felicidade, que é escrever e poder ter um retorno do que você faz, ver que as pessoas gostam. =) estou me apegando à vocês para poder ter um apoio, mas não se sintam pressionadas! hehehe**

**E esse capítulo veio cheio de Sirius e Emy, hein?! Nossa, fiquei até besta depois de ter escrito, mas o próximo tem MUITO J/L, quase completamente deles. Principalmente com a surpresinha da Lily na casa dos Potter hahahahahaha**

**Eu voltei a me apegar tanto em fic, que eu já quero começar outra história, mas dessa vez não sendo UA. Ás vezes eu sinto muita falta de escrever no ambiente de Hogwarts, de poder ter a magia disponível, de ter a história verdadeira de J/L, principalmente agora que tem tanta coisa que saiu sobre eles, né, com a Relíquias da Morte e tudo mais. Mas eu tenho que me concentrar aqui, senão a minha parte geminiana fica louca e estou me segurando para não botar meus pés em outra fic, vocês não fazem idéia hahahahhaha ME SEGUUREM!**

**Ah, uma coisa. Uma das meninas que, palavras dela, ama a fic...veio tirar uma dúvida sobre o carro do Sirius. Sim, é um camaro, mas não o novo ou o do Transformers, caso alguém não entenda muito e tal. Para vocês terem uma idéia exata, basta vocês verem o clipe All About Us, do T.A.T.U...nesse clipe, é exatamente o carro do Sirius, inclusive a cor. Só uma dica ai para ela e também para alguém que estava com a dúvida.**

**Caso tenham mais dúvidas, só me mandar, ok? Essa veio por inbox, mas podem mandar tanto por lá, quanto por reviews que estarei prontamente para responder =)**

**Vou responder as pessoas sem conta no ff por aqui, e quem comentou logado receberá a minha resposta agorinha mesmo.**

_Mlalvares: Ahh, muito obrigada. Espero que você continue acompanhando, mesmo depois dessa minha demora. E sim, J/L é o casal mais lindo e perfeito desse mundo! *-* Espero te ver por aqui novamente! =) Beijoos!_

_Larii: Aaaah, vc disse que pensava que a minha fic havia entrado em Hiatus da outra vez e com certeza agora vc pensou de novo. Desculpas, realmente me desculpa =/ Será q vc vai ter q reler de novo? Aain...o próximo eu já vou começar a escrever hoje mesmo, então não deve demorar =). Beijooos_

_Mari: Aaaah, vocês duas foram umas lindas, de verdade. Muito obrigada, gente, muuuitíssimo obrigada, de verdade. =D Mil desculpas pelo atraso tããão longo, mas cá estou eu novamente na área, então fiquem espertar comiiigo ahahahahha Espero te ver por aqui de novo =D Beijooos._

_L Black: HAhahahahaha AAah, muito obrigada. De verdade, fiquei muito feliz com a sua review, principalmente da parte que vocês gritaram de madrugada uhahahahaha. Muito obrigada, mesmo, de coração! Espero te ver de novo por aqui =)_

_Lily Braga: Olááá. Tá aqui a continuação, tá aquiii, ohhhh! \o/ hahahahahahha_

_JAPAN: Aaaaain, que coisa linda. Muito obrigada. O pq de eu ter parado está ali em cima hahahahah mas realmente foi um motivo meio forte, não foi por preguiça ou pq eu quis parar a fic, mas ela está aqui de novooo. Espero te ver mais por aqui =) Beijoos._

_Lola: Aaaaaahhhhhh, você não sabe o quanto foi ótimo ter lido a sua review! Oh céus, muito obrigada, muuuito obrigada. Desculpe pela demora, mas cá está o novo capítulo =) Obrigada, linda! =D Beijoos_

_gab amorim: aqui está mais mais mais mais mais mais para você! hahahahah Obrigada pela review! =) Beijoos!_

_Carla: Saiiiiuuu! Desculpe a demora, mas cá está o novo capítulo! =) Não esqueci, agora ela está bem viva e não vai parar =) Obrigada pela visiiita e te espero por aqui de novo =) Beijooos_

**Reviews, reviews e reviews. Pleeease? Andei vendo que as pessoas não andam enviando muitas reviews e isso é muito triste =/ vamos botar esse F.F pra cima de novo e comentar, gente...bora interagir =D E me deixar feliz tbm, vaai =D ai eu posto mais rapidinho, já que vou começar a escrever o próximo já agora. =D E vou fazer chantagem: quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vai vir o capítulo, hein?! fica a dica pra vcs! hahahahahaha**

**Beijooos, pessoas bonitas e até logo mais.**


	15. Os Potter

**I don't know what she sees in me (She looking at me)**

_Não sei o que ela vê em mim (Ela está olhando pra mim)_

**But I'm happy that she's happy now that she's with me**

_Mas eu estou feliz por ela estar feliz agora que está comigo_

**And I'm freaking out because I'm just so lucky.**

_E estou ficando louco porque sou tão sortudo_

James e Lily atravessaram a rua em direção de Emy e Sirius.

A ruiva havia saído correndo da escola para poder chegar em Hogwarts, ainda mais depois da ligação que Emy havia feito do banheiro. Estava bem aparente que a morena precisava de ajuda e achou ótimo juntar o útil ao agradável e comparecer de vez em Hogwarts.

Mas a cena que ela estava presenciando não parecia digna de alguém que precisasse de ajuda, pelo menos Emy não parecia muito desesperada com Sirius estar segurando seu braço delicadamente e conversando com ela.

- Emy? - Lily disse ao se aproximar do casal, com James ao seu lado.

- Hey, ruiva. - ela disse tirando os olhos de Sirius e abraçando a amiga sem cerimônias. - O que faz por aqui? Veio visitar o James? - Emy sorriu.

Lily não sabia muito o que dizer ou fazer. Antes dos marotos entrarem em seu campo de visão, havia enviado uma mensagem para Emy de que estava esperando por ela em frente à escola para resgatá-la e Emy prontamente respondeu que estava grata pelo resgate e estava saindo. Agora ela falava como se não houvesse nada. Era algum disfarce?

- Er, sim, sim. - Lily olhou para James, que sorriu para ela e a abraçando pelos ombros. Talvez ele estivesse pensando que ela também fosse louca. - Mas talvez você queira uma carona comigo, não é?

- Seria ótimo, Li. Eu aceito.

- Aah, senhorita Lily Evans, onde foi parar a maravilhosa educação que recebeu e não cumprimentar as pessoas? - Sirius disse se postando entre Emy e Lily.

- Perdão, Senhor Sirius Black. - Lily se soltou gentilmente de James e surpreendeu Sirius com um abraço sincero e um beijo na bochecha.- Olá! - ela sorriu para ele.

Sirius pareceu surpreso enquanto ria e bagunçava os cabelos de Lily.

- Você realmente é muito mais delicada do que qualquer garota de Hogwarts, Lily.

- Acho que todos devemos ser cumprimentados assim. - Remus disse e sorriu. - Acho que você não gostaria de ser tão injusta.

Lily riu e cumprimentou o maroto assim como Sirius. Não conhecia bem os amigos de James, mas podia dizer mesmo assim o quanto eles pareciam bons.

Logo quando Lily voltou para o abraço de James, um amontoado de pessoas saiu animada demais pelos portões de Hogwarts e chamando atenção de quem estava por perto. Eles foram em direção contrária de onde os marotos e Lily e Emy estavam, mas Remus bufou mesmo assim.

- O que foi, cara?- Sirius perguntou

- Rey. Ele estava ali.

- Deixa ele se divertir, Remus. Você é muito chato às vezes.

- Sirius, você não sabe no que ele se enfia.

- Nada pior do que o meu próprio irmão faz.

Remus revirou os olhos. Isso era, de certo, verdade. Regulus não só andava com as pessoas que não prestavam, como parecia não prestar também, mas Rey era diferente, pois ele só andava com pessoas desmioladas e ainda tinha uma salvação. Era o que Remus fielmente acreditava.

- Se vocês me dão licença, meninas, tenho que ser o irmão mais velho agora.

E assim Remus se afastou dos amigos enquanto ia na direção onde o grupo de baderneiros havia sumido.

- Coitado do Rey. Remus consegue ser chato. - Sirius disse meneando a cabeça.

- Ele está fazendo o que qualquer irmão mais velho deveria fazer ao ver o mais novo se enfiar em encrenca. - Emy disse. Lily não entendeu, mas um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre eles. Ela olhou para os três em sua frente, Sirius, Emy e James, e tentou pescar alguma coisa, mas continuou sem entender.

- Ás vezes os irmãos mais velhos tentam, mas falham.- Sirius respondeu cabisbaixo.

- Certo, certo. Eu não sei sobre o que vocês estão falando, mas acho que é uma conversa desnecessária. - Lily bateu as mãos e sorriu. - Hoje é sexta e eu acho que devemos aproveitar. Vocês passaram a semana toda fazendo provas, então vamos relaxar.

James deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da ruiva e sorriu.

- Vamos!

- Hey, eu também vou. Eu preciso, digo. - Emy se corrigiu. - Certo, eu não quero segurar vela, mas Lily é a minha carona...

- Tudo bem, eu vou junto para transformar a vela em candelabro. - Sirius disse sorrindo e abraçando a morena pelos ombros por alguns segundos e depois a soltando.

Os meninos não perceberam, mas Lily e Emy trocaram olhares. A ruiva não sabia se Emy estava ainda querendo fugir de Sirius e se deveria aceitar que ele fosse junto e ficasse com ela. Emy apenas deu de ombros discretamente e rolou os olhos.

James, que parecia o mais alheio em relação a tudo no momento, mesmo achando que havia algo de muito errado entre Emy e Sirius, se adiantou e segurou a mão da ruiva.

Lily sentiu seu coração falhar e apertou mais forte a mão do maroto. Não era uma novidade ter tocado nele ou ter a mão dela na sua, mas andar por Londres tendo em mãos, literalmente, James Potter era uma novidade.

Ela olhou para trás quando começaram a caminhar e viu que Emy não parecia muito incomodada, apesar de ver que Sirius mantinha certa distância.

O que diabos havia acontecido?

- Por que essa ruga na testa? - James perguntou a encarando.

- Hã? Ah, nada. Apenas pensando longe. - ela sorriu fraca para ele. - Que tal um sorvete? Eu não posso demorar muito hoje, infelizmente.

James deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela.

- Topado.

Logo atrás deles, Emy e Sirius continuavam mudos. Eles pareciam manter uma certa distância, talvez para a própria segurança da sanidade deles. Emy não sabia, mas não estava se sentindo de toda desconfortável, porque apesar de adorar James e Lily, ela não queria ficar de vela para os dois. Sirius seria de grande ajuda, se continuasse com as mãos longe delas, para ela poder manter as mãos longe dele.

A sorveteria não era muito longe dali e como o casal de morenos estava atrás do casal moreno e ruiva, eles apenas o seguiram até lá.

- Remus disse algo? - ela quebrou o silêncio sussurrando entre eles enquanto já entravam na sorveteria. Ela não queria ter que tocar no assunto, mas precisava saber o que poderia acabar rolando de conversa sobre aquilo.

- Não. - Sirius respondeu dando de ombros e escolhendo qual sorvete pediria.

- E nem contou para os outros? - ela continuou sussurrando. Sirius não tirou os olhos do pequeno menu colorido das mãos e deu de ombros novamente.

- Também não.

Emy suspirou fundo por ele estar sendo tão frio. Custava conversar normalmente?

- Por que está agindo dessa forma ridícula? - ela sussurrou um pouco mais alto do que das outras vezes e chegou a olhar para trás, mas Lily e James estavam ocupados também escolhendo seus sorvetes.

Pela primeira vez, Sirius tirou os olhos do cardápio e a encarou. Emy sentiu seu chão sumir por alguns instantes.

- Porque eu estou ajudando _você_ em não dar bandeira de nada!

A boca de Emy se abriu em um "O" ao compreender. Certo, ele estava apenas disfarçando e tentando agir normalmente, como se eles não houvessem se agarrado ontem ou hoje.

Droga, isso estava ficando frequente, ela pensou.

- A não ser que você prefira que eu...

- Não, assim está ótimo! - ela o cortou.

Todos pegaram seus sorvetes e se acomodaram em um pequeno terraço, onde haviam pequenas mesas, a maioria lotada principalmente por alunos de Hogwarts, já que a sorveteria ficava à poucos passos de lá.

- Vocês acham que Remus se livrou de nós, porque estava se sentindo isolado? - Lily soltou a pergunta quando um dos assuntos banais havia morrido entre eles.

- Eu acho que não. Remus não é tão bacana e delicado assim em pensar em não atrapalhar nada. - Sirius respondeu rindo.

- Sem contar que ele não se sentiria isolado, já que o único casal aqui são vocês dois. - Emy disse apontando para a amiga e para James sentado ao seu lado. Sirius rolou os olhos disfarçadamente.

- Sim, isso é verdade...- Lily disse, alheia à troca rápida de olhares entre Emy e Sirius. - ...mas acho que faltaria alguma menina para estar meio que presente ao lado dele, se é que vocês me entendem.

- Ele é muito desencanado com essas coisas. Ele tem uma mente um pouco estranha. - James disse.

- Acha que não é bom o suficiente para ninguém. - Sirius completou, revirando os olhos.

- Como assim? - Emy perguntou. Ela não tinha a mínima idéia de que Remus, um dos caras mais famosos de Hogwarts e um dos mais bonitos, poderia chegar a pensar algo assim.

- Não entendemos direito, mas ele tem esse complexo de inferioridade. A gente tenta fazer ele ver quanta idiotice é isso tudo, mas ele parece não ter jeito. - James disse dando de ombros.

- Mas ele parece ser uma ótima pessoa. Quase dá para ver a bondade nos olhos dele.

- Lily, ele _é_ uma ótima pessoa, uma das melhores que já conheci. - Sirius afirmou com convicção.

De repente, a ruiva abriu arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

- Eu conheço uma ótima pessoa também, uma das melhores que conheço. - ela disse.

- AH, Lily, se você quer apresentar uma das idiotas de Beauxbaton, acho que o Remus merece alguém melhor. - Emy disse levantando as mãos para o alto.

- Emy, a Lene não é uma das_ idiotas de Beauxbaton!_

Emy abriu a boca e sorriu logo depois.

- Claro! Marlene é perfeita para ele.

- Ela se daria muito bem com ele. - Lily continuou.

- Seriam um lindo casal

- Quem diabos é Marlene? - Sirius perguntou cortando a conversa das duas.

- Ela é uma das poucas que se salva naquela escola, Sirius. E ela é um amor.- Emy respondeu empolgada, quase derrubando seu sorvete.

- Talvez logo menos podemos ter alguma desculpa para trazer a tal Marlene para os nossos lados. - James disse terminando o seu sorvete e passando seus braços no encosto da cadeira de Lily quando um grupo animado do primeiro ano de Hogwarts passava por eles e olhava para as duas garotas da mesa.

Lily estava completamente alheia aos garotos que passaram pela mesa deles e de que James havia postado seu braço em sua cadeira em pleno sinal de posse, mas sorriu quando percebeu o braço dele tocar de leve seus ombros. Ela sabia que eram gestos pequenos, mas todos eles faziam com que seu estômago revirasse!

- Bem, eu posso começar com algo, como falando sobre ele ou mostrando alguma foto. - A ruiva disse respirando fundo e sentindo o perfume de James que vinha do seu abraço.

- Já seria um passo. - Sirius concordou.

- Oh Droga! - Emy falou.

Os três olharam para ela, mas a morena não parecia ter exclamado aquilo sobre o assunto deles, já que ela olhava por cima dos ombros de James e Lily, que estavam de costas para a porta que dava acesso à sorveteria.

- O que foi? - Sirius perguntou tentando seguir os olhos dela. Havia muita gente agora na recepção da sorveteria e não sabia exatamente para o que ou para quem ela olhava.

Quando James e Lily iriam se virar em suas cadeiras para acompanhar os olhares dos dois morenos à sua frente, Sirius impediu.

- Não!- ele disse de imediato e o casal olhou para ele assustado. Sirius também só olhava para um único ponto atrás deles agora - Vocês dois, se levantem quando eu disser e vão para o fundo do terraço. Vocês vão ter que pular para a calçada.

Lily arregalou os olhos e James franziu a testa.

- Escutem o que o Sirius está falando. - Emy disse não tirando os olhos de trás deles.

Os dois ficaram tensos, enquanto os dois morenos ficavam olhando por cima deles para dentro da sorveteria. Lily começou a sentir suas mãos ficarem molhadas de nervoso e não se mexia, como se aquilo colaborasse com alguma coisa e impedisse o que fosse que poderia acontecer.

- Agora! - Sirius disse.

James parecia estar mais atento do que ela, porque de imediato ele levantou da cadeira segurando a mão dela e a puxando para os fundos do terraço sem olharem para trás. Haviam arbustos que circulavam todo o terraço de vidro e que dava para a calçada. Não era muito alto, mas havia em torno de 4 metros de altura. No ponto onde estavam, ninguém na recepção poderia vê-los, nem Emy e Sirius eram visíveis, mas James não parecia querer perder tempo.

- Eu vou pular primeiro e te ajudo lá embaixo. - ele disse já subindo pelo canteiro dos arbustos.

- James, é alto.

Ele se virou rápido para ela e sorriu.

- Não vou deixar você se machucar.

E assim, ele logo subiu na borda do terraço e sumiu de vista, pulando em direção a calçada. Ela mal teve tempo de dizer que não estava preocupada com ela e sim, com ele.

Ela se aproximou dos arbustos apressada e olhou para baixo. Certo, aquilo foi burrice, já que sempre de cima as coisas pareciam mais altas do que olhando debaixo, mas ela conseguiu confirmar de que ele estava bem. James batia as mãos uma nas outras, as limpando e olhava para cima.

- Vem, Lils. Se senta na borda antes de pular e eu te pego.

Ela engoliu em seco e olhou para trás. Parecia que algumas pessoas estavam prontas para irem para o terraço, já que podia ouvir vozes se aproximando. Ela se sentou na borda do terraço, no meio de plantas e hesitou. Ela olhou para sua saia do uniforme e estava torcendo para não fazê-la levantar como um balão quando pulasse.

Sem esperar mais e vendo que James estava logo abaixo dela com os braços prontos, ela se empurrou em direção à ele. Estava esperando bater os pés no chão, ou até mesmo o cóccix, mas apenas sentiu os braços dele a agarraram pela cintura, tão suave quanto a situação poderia pedir.

Ele a deixou escorregar pelo seu corpo até seus rostos estarem na mesma altura e deu um rápido beijo nos lábios dela.

- Sã e salva.

Ele a depositou no chão e ela sentiu que poderia ficar nos braços dele por mais tempo. Não sabia se suas pernas tremiam por ter pulado ou por estar no colo dele. De qualquer maneira, teve que controlar o nervosismo e segui-lo pela calçada, em direção contrária do que vieram.

- Vamos dar a volta no quarteirão? - ela perguntou enquanto ele a segurava pela mão e a guiava.

- Sim, deve ser mais seguro. Não sei ainda do que estamos fugindo. - ele passou a mão livre pelos cabelos.

Assim, eles preferiram voltar para Hogwarts pelas ruas paralelas as quais foram para a sorveteria. Agora, pouquíssimos alunos saíam da escola, os retardatários das provas, então a rua não estava tão cheia quanto antes. Lily se apoiou no carro da família e respirou fundo, já que eles não andaram tranquilamente e tão devagar. Ou ela ainda sentia os resultados de tudo aquilo, incluindo deslizar pelo corpo de James.

Não se passou nem um minuto, e eles viram Emy e Sirius aparecem pela esquina da rua.

- Vamos, Lily. Acho melhor irmos depressa. - A morena disse segurando o braço da ruiva e apontando para o carro.

- O que tá acontecendo?- James perguntou, ainda segurando a mão de Lily.

- McNair! - Sirius respondeu e olhou para trás, como se falando o nome de Walden McNair o fizesse aparecer.

- Ah, inferno! - Lily exclamou. - O que ele está fazendo por aqui?

- Ele estava com mais alguns caras, não sei se sabia que iria te encontrar lá. - Sirius ia dizendo. - Mas ele não percebeu nada, vocês saíram na hora certa.

Lily ficou aliviada. Não tinha a mínima idéia se McNair costumava andar por aqueles lados, mas ficou agradecida por ter se salvado dessa, pois sua mãe ficaria louca se soubesse que estava em Hogwarts e mais louca ainda se soubesse que estava com James.

- Acho melhor irmos logo, Li. Ele pode dar uma de louco e passar por aqui. - Emy disse e já indo em direção à porta do passageiro. Sirius pareceu querer ir atrás dela, mas deu apenas alguns passos, a encarando. - Já provamos o bastante hoje o quanto o mundo pode ser pequeno.

- Certo.

Lily se virou e olhou para James.

- Eu não pensava que seria algo tão rápido, mas...

- Eu gostei de você ter vindo, mesmo tendo passado tão rápido! - ele disse sorrindo. Ele se aproximou e selou os lábios dela gentilmente, não tendo a intenção de aprofundar o beijo, já que tinham platéia e não poderiam contar com a sorte no meio da rua no momento. - Amanhã estarei na sua casa às 11:30. - ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

- Combinado! Almoço na casa dos Potters.

Ele riu e deu um último beijo nela. Lily acenou rapidamente para Sirius que estava perto da porta do passageiro e ela e Emy entraram no carro.

- Se aquele _filho da_...- James se calou por um momento quando se aproximou da janela de Lily. - Se aquele_ idiota_ fazer alguma coisa, me ligue. Não preciso de motivo para quebrar ele, mas sempre é bom ter um.

- Vai dar tudo certo, James. - Lily sorriu e ligou o carro. - Até amanhã!

Ele acenou e o Q7 dos Evans saiu pela rua. James e Sirius ficaram olhando até o carro virar na esquina e sumir com as duas garotas.

- Um pouquinho de adrenalina é sempre bom, não é? - Sirius comentou dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- Você que o diga, ham?! Eu quero saber agora o que está acontecendo com você e com a Emy.

* * *

- Vocês se agarraram DE NOVO?

Lily perguntou incrédula enquanto ainda dirigia para o condomínio onde as duas garotas moravam depois de Emy finalizar toda a história do dia, envolvendo Benjy, Sirius e até Remus.

- Sim, nos agarramos. E eu acho que sou bem culpada por isso. Eu o provoquei.

Lily ria e meneava a cabeça.

- Você está louca por ele. Céus, como está!

- Ai, Lily, não começa, ok? Minha cabeça começa a doer só em pensar nisso. Benjy, Sirius, eu, beijos, agarros, discussões...

- Ah, você não foi tão dura com Benjy. Você foi sincera. - Lily disse lembrando da conversa que Emy contara. - O problema é que Benjy gosta de você, mas você gosta do Sirius.

- Eu não gosto do Sirius! - Lily olhou para ela descrente. - Certo, eu _não sei_ se eu gosto do Sirius!- A morena abaixou a cabeça e encarou as mãos em cima do colo. Foi o mais próximo que ela já havia dito sobre o que poderia sentir por Sirius.

- Emy, você precisa parar com essa neura sua. Você viu o quanto ele queria te dar um "tchau"? Ele ficou ali parado do lado da sua porta, esperando se você mesmo faria algo. Ele pareceu até um figurante durante o passeio.

A morena não havia reparado, na verdade. Estava tão preocupada com a própria Lily, que nem notara em movimentos de Sirius Black, mesmo tendo a plena consciência da sua presença perto dela.

- Ele fez isso?

- Sim, ele fez.

- Oh! Não fiz por querer.

- Eu sei que não. - Lily disse dando palmadinhas na perna da amiga. - Eu acho que ele realmente gosta de você.

Emy não falou mais nada e apenas ficou encarando a paisagem da janela, perdida nos próprios pensamentos.

- Talvez ele só goste dos nossos beijos. - disse de repente.

- Claro, Emy, claro. - Lily revirou os olhos.

- Nós nem fizemos nada demais, nada do que você e James já não tenham feito.

Lily abriu a boca em surpresa e sentiu seu rosto começar a ficar em um tom muito mais vermelho do que seus cabelos. Sentia suas orelhas esquentarem enquanto notava o olhar de Emy em si.

- O que foi que eu disse? - Emy perguntou. - Por que ficou com essa cara?

- Nada!

Emy arregalou os olhos e riu.

- Vocês...vocês ainda não...

- Nós não transamos, Emy!

- Não, não digo isso. Mas vocês ainda não saíram se amassando ainda?

Lily sentiu que conseguiu ficar mais vermelha do que antes.

- Er...acho que como você descreve as coisas com Sirius, eu poderia dizer que não, não nos "amassamos". - ela fez o sinal das aspas, aproveitando que estavam paradas no semáforo. - Digo, eu sei o que é sair se amassando, mas pelo o que você descreve, digo...

- Por que? Céus, ele até dormiu no seu closet! E vocês não passaram desses beijinhos. O que acontece? Você fica privando o menino, Lily?

- Não! Eu não privo nada.

- Então você não quer?

- Oh Céus, como eu quero! - Lily se pegou respondendo rapidamente. Olhou para Emy e viu que ela ria.

- É claro que você quer! Então por que...?

- Não sei. James mantém um respeito tão grande por mim, como se ele tivesse medo de eu dar as costas e sair andando se caso ele fizesse qualquer coisa que pessoas nas nossas condições fariam. Sempre teve cuidado com o que fala, eu já reparei nisso, como se ele falando um palavrão eu fosse achar a coisa mais absurda na face da Terra. Isso só me prova que ele não é um idiota qualquer, mas acho que ele tem muito medo sem necessidade.

- Hm, está explicado! Então, Lily, acho que você tem que demonstrar que não precisa disso, ou...dar o primeiro passo!

- Dar o primeiro passo? Como assim?- ela perguntou receosa.

- Não sei...talvez agarrar ele. - Lily abriu a boca assustada. - Hey, calma. Não desse jeito que você certamente pensou, mas digo que talvez se deixar fazer o que quer, entende? Se você quer prensar ele na parede, prense-o. Se quer puxar o cabelo dele, então puxe...se quer passar a mão pelo belo corpo que James com certeza deve ter, então faça com que se sinta a vontade com isso. Mas você só faça isso se sentir que está pronta para ele também se deixar levar pelo o que quer. - Lily ouvia atentamente. - Entende? Vocês não precisam passar do limite do que cada um quer, mas se vocês não se permitirem deixar sentir o que querem, vai ser complicado e vão ficar assim eternamente, até mesmo depois de casar.

Lily pareceu pesar as palavras da amiga. O que ela podia fazer? Era uma adolescente e também tinha hormônios, assim como Emy. A diferença, é que Emy se sentia segura em fazer isso, talvez por saber como administrar, mas Lily ainda não havia experimentado tal coisa.

- E vocês não precisam ir para cama só por que se amassaram. - Emy cortou os pensamentos dela.

Isso era outra verdade. Lily sentia uma imensa vontade de poder se soltar, de poder fazer algumas coisas ou sentir, mas achava que talvez o próprio James não dava espaço para isso, justamente por talvez ele pensar que Lily não queria ou que ela tivesse que ser posta em um cofre e ter o maior cuidado com ela.

Se amassar com um cara que ela quase podia dizer ser uma pessoa com algo a mais (ela não falaria namorado), não era ser qualquer vagabunda. Não achava isso de Emy por se amassar com Benjy, que havia sido um suposto namorado e nem com Sirius, que ela sabia que a amiga tinha sentimentos maiores do que a própria morena dizia. Eram coisas naturais que ocorriam quando você gosta de uma pessoa e você sente que quer ter mais dela e...

- Eu conheço essa sua cara. Você está dando motivos para poder agir assim.

- Eu não acho que você esteja errada, Emy. Acho que você foi bem sincera e verdadeira. Eu só não sei se teria coragem de fazer algo.

- Lily, é só se permitir. É igual agora que está dirigindo. Você está conversando comigo e dirigindo...seu corpo e sua cabeça já sabem o que fazer, mesmo você prestando atenção em mim. Não é muito diferente, você vai deixar seu corpo e a sua cabeça fazerem o que querem...se você ver que é muito ou que ele mesmo não quer, o que eu dúvido, então é simplesmente manter bem as rédeas. Veja, eu não quero que você pense que estou falando para você fazer algo ruim, eu só estou falando para que se no caso você não faça as coisas por vergonha, isso tem que ser vencido. Se você não faz por não querer, ai é outra história.

Emy deu de ombros e voltou a encarar a janela. Lily respirou fundo e as palavras de Emy começaram a formar uma conversa mental novamente antes deles serem interrompidos pela morena de novo.

- Não estou falando para você que deve arrancar a calça dele e fazer ele arrancar a sua, é só você fazer o que tem vontade e se sente confortável. - Emy fez uma pausa. - A não ser que você queira mesmo arrancar a calça dele e queira que ele arranque a sua. - E ela desatou a rir.

A ruiva revirou os olhos, mas também riu com a amiga. Tinha muito o que pensar agora. Ela não tinha que ter pressa para nada, mas também não podia ignorar o que sentia ou as loucuras que às vezes passava pela sua cabeça.

Será que ela conseguiria dar algum passo em relação a isso? Quando ele colocou o seu braço por sobre os ombros dela na cadeira, ela teve uma sensação maravilhosa, imagina se pudesse sentir coisas a mais?

Mas sentir coisas a mais seria precipitado ou seria apenas uma sensação nova?

Talvez ela apenas estivesse se preocupando demais. Deveria fazer como Emy falara: se deixar sentir. Se sentisse vontade de jogar James na parede e poder sentir um pouco da pele dele, por que não?

Ela não sabia, mas passaria boa parte da noite pensando nisso, graças à Emy e teria sonhos tão bons quanto seus pensamentos.

* * *

Lily olhou seu closet novamente e depois para o espelho. Repetiu isso, no mínimo, cinco vezes e sempre com muita atenção.

Certo, ela chegara a conhecer rapidamente os Potter já. Rapidamente conversou com Dorea Potter quando foi deixar James em casa uma vez e depois Charlus com a esposa, quando acabou por vê-lo rapidamente quando a polícia estava na casa deles à procura da ruiva. Meneou a cabeça rapidamente para tirar essas imagens da mente, porque não era bem aquilo que ela queria pensar no momento. O grande problema da hora era a sua roupa.

- Será que estou formal demais? Informal demais? O que diabos eu estou?

Ela se encarou de novo no espelho. Era a sexta vez, contou. Vestia um lindo vestido azul pastel de tecido leve, na frente o vestido batia no meio de suas coxas e atrás ele ficava maior, mas batendo acima dos seus joelhos e alças finas. Um cinto fino branco marcava muito bem a sua cintura e sua sandália nude dava o toque final para o look.

- Ele dá impressão que é tão curto na frente. Será que vão pensar que sou uma vaca? - ela disse se virando para todos os lados.

Se aproximou mais do espelho e conferiu a levíssima maquiagem nos olhos e o batom claro. Estaria bom o suficiente para impressionar os Potter? Era a chance de causar uma boa impressão, uma boa primeira impressão apesar de já os ter visto antes.

Escutou o seu celular no quarto e se apressou para conferir a mensagem.

_"Estou te esperando"_

Seu coração pareceu pular de alegria. Se a roupa estivesse boa ou não, ela teria que vesti-la de qualquer maneira, pois um moreno lindo estava à sua espera.

Sorrindo, ela guardou seu celular na pequena bolsa de mão e saiu de seu quarto. Não havia ninguém em vista e também já havia criado um pretexto para estar saindo, graças à Emy. Então despreocupadamente, saiu da grande mansão dos Evans e caminhou com um sorriso no rosto até os portões. Havia 2 seguranças na calçada e ela os cumprimentou antes de continuar a andar pela calçada do condomínio e sair.

Percebeu que os dois seguranças se remexeram em seus lugares, muito provavelmente desconfortáveis por ver uma das Evans sair a pé do condomínio, mas não falaram nada. Então Lily relaxou os ombros e continuou com os passos firmes.

Ela passou pelos portões de entrada do condomínio e sorriu mais ainda.

James estava encostado no Camaro de Sirius displicentemente com a mão dentro dos bolsos de sua calça preta que delineava perfeitamente seu corpo, com uma camisa branca que estava dobrada até os cotovelos, junto com um tenis social. Seus cabelos continuavam tão rebeldes quanto normalmente e seus olhos castanho-esverdeados brilhavam. Ela mal conseguiu se conter em andar mais rápido para chegar logo.

James se desencostou do carro e logo capturou seu rosto para lhe beijar assim que ela conseguiu estar o mais perto possível. Ele soltou do beijo e enlaçou os dois braços na cintura da ruiva e sorriu.

- Você está linda! - e depositou outro beijo nela.

- Obrigada.- ela sorriu.

James soltou um dos braços de sua cintura e abriu a porta do passageiro para ela sem tirar os olhos do verde intenso de Lily. Ela agradeceu, rindo, a gentileza dele e entrou no confortável e já conhecido Snuffles. Ela se atentou à James quando esse fechou a porta e depois caminhou para o seu lado do carro. James parecia mais irresistível do que o normal hoje, com um ar quase sério em suas roupas, mostrando o pouco do seu braço com aquela camisa até os cotovelos. Ela nunca pensara que poderia hiperventilar com algo tão simples assim. Ficar pensando no assunto de Emy pareceu ter feito Lily olhar tudo com outra perspectiva...e isso talvez fosse perigoso.

O moreno entrou no carro e ao girar a chave na ignição, roubou um beijo dela enquanto ligava o carro. Esse era outro ponto, pensava ela. Parecia que sempre quando James a tocava, ele fosse de fogo e esquentasse qualquer lugar que tocasse: fosse seus lábios com beijos, seja sua mão ao segurá-la, seja suas costas quando ele conduzia. Ela se perguntava o que diabos deveria ser aquilo, ou se era apenas um sintoma de paixão.

_WOUF!_

Lily deu um pulo no banco e se virou para trás, assustada. Quase tocando nariz com nariz, estava Prongs no banco de trás. A boca dela caiu em surpresa e se virou para James, que ria enquanto já saia da rua do condomínio.

- Como eu não vi? Desse tamanho e eu não vi. - ela perguntou rindo também, enquanto ganhava uma lambida do São Bernardo de James.

Ela não sabia como Prongs conseguiu entrar no carro de Sirius. Ele simplesmente parecia um Tiranossauro dentro de uma casa, de tão absurdamente grande ele parecia para os bancos de trás do carro, mas parecia super confortável, deitado no banco de couro e babando o máximo que podia enquanto parecia sorrir para ela.

Lily se virou mais no banco e fez carinhos em Prongs, enquanto ele tentava retribuir o carinho com lambidas, antes dele perceber a janela aberta de James e colocar a cabeça para fora.

- Aposto que Sirius vai amar saber que o Prongs está dando uma voltinha no carro dele.

James riu e com uma mão fez carinho em Prongs que tinha a cabeça quase ao lado da dele na janela.

- Ele não irá saber! Aliás, a culpa não foi bem minha.

- De quem foi?- ela perguntou se arrumando, ficando de lado e podendo encarar James e o cachorro.

- Minha mãe. O Prongs, quando anda de carro, se acalma. Assim que chegarmos em casa, ele vai deitar e dormir durante um bom tempo.

- E por que a sua mãe iria querer que ele se acalmasse? - ela perguntou inocentemente.

James olhou para ela e sorriu sem graça. Sua mão foi para os cabelos, os bagunçando mais e depois tamborilou o volante.

- Bom...é complicado explicar. Algumas vezes por ano, eu tenho que fazer isso.

Lily continuou com a testa franzida sem entender. Aquilo não fazia sentido algum.

- Eu acho que preciso aprender um pouco mais sobre você, porque tem muita coisa que eu não compreendo. - ela disse rindo.

James abriu a boca como se houvesse tido uma idéia.

- Isso foi ótimo em se dizer. Muito bom. Então vamos começar a falar sobre coisas que precisamos aprender? - ele falava um pouco nervoso, ansioso. - Vou falar um pouco da minha família então.

Lily abriu a boca, mas a fechou novamente. James estava agindo muito estranho e ela não sabia o que pensar: se perguntava se algo acontecia ou se esperava ver no que as conversas dariam.

- Ok. - ela disse devagar. - Conte-me então sobre a sua família.

Isso poderia ser bem legal, apesar de tudo. Saber um pouco sobre os Potter.

- Bom, você sabe, há os meus pais, Dorea e Charlus, mas isso não é mais novidade para você. Bom, há a minha vó materna, chamada Viollet e ela é um pouco direta demais. - James riu.- Ela é o tipo de vózinha que pode te constranger em público facilmente, mesmo sem você dizer nada. - Os dois riram agora.

- Ela parece ser o máximo, então.

- Claro, ela é...quando você não é a vítima, todos a acham o máximo. Sirius, em particular, adora estar presente quando ela está por perto...eles viram uma dupla um pouco dinâmica.

- E ela costuma visitar bastante vocês e vocês à ela?

- Ela prefere sempre ser a visita. Acho que vive demais em casa e prefere ir viajar do que receber as pessoas na casa dela.

- E seu vô...ele...?

- Sim, ele morreu já fazem uns anos. Eu não cheguei a conhecer. - James deu de ombros, mas sorrindo. - Me falaram que ele era um grande cara, então isso já me deixa feliz.

Lily sorriu de volta para ele. Nunca sabia como reagir quando as pessoas falavam sobre conhecidos/amigos/parentes que já faleceram. O ideal, claro, era sempre dizer "Sinto Muito", mas parecia tão pouco, quase como se você não sentisse, mas queria ser educado.

- Há também duas tias por parte de pai. Elas não são diretas como a minha vó Viollet, mas elas vêem romance em tudo, sabe? Para elas, um café amargo com fumaça gera um lindo cenário romântico. Acho que elas são assim por serem solteiras encalhadas.

James deu de ombros, enquanto Lily ria. Típica família normal, ela pensava. A dela não era tão extremamente diferente, claro, mas a única coisa em que ficava pensando eram nas situações onde a encontrava. Havia uma vez que eles mal podiam conversar entre si, porque o restaurante que sua mãe havia reservado era extremamente calmo e relaxante e não se ouvia quase um piu.

James permaneceu em torno de 10 minutos ainda falando sobre a família e sobre histórias engraçadas que sempre ocorriam quando se encontravam e Lily quase podia construir uma árvore genealógica na sua cabeça, mas nenhum deles tinham rostos ou até tinham, mas não sabia se estava sendo justa.

Será que todos possuíam a beleza de James? Os Potter deveriam ser uma família linda, se fosse assim.

Ela começou a perceber que estavam prestes a chegar na casa de James, e que ao mesmo tempo, o moreno começava a apertar mais o volante e até mesmo diminuir a velocidade. Ele agora já não falava, mas parecia que sua cabeça estaria prestes à explodir com o turbilhão de pensamentos nela. Será que era tanto nervosismo para um simples almoço na casa dele? Não havia problemas com os pais, já que ela já os tinha visto e mesmo assim James sempre falava deles com muito orgulho. Será que ele considerava isso como um passo a mais em tudo aquilo? Afinal, eles não eram nada além de... Lily mal sabia como descrevê-los. James havia dito tanto para ela, havia falado que não era brincadeira o que sentia e queria e que era para ser algo de verdade. Mesmo terem se confessado, não houve nenhum acordo ou pedido.

- Há algo de errado? - ela perguntou logo quando James virou em sua rua.

Ele apertou os lábios e depois passou a lingua pelos lábios rapidamente antes de responder.

- Há algo que eu deveria te falar.

- O que?

Prongs latiu atrás deles percebendo que haviam chegado e não parecia mais calmo para ela. Desviando os olhos do São Bernardo, ela viu a fachada da casa de James por cima do ombro do moreno. Não havia problema algum com a casa, mas ela sentiu sua boca abrir por um momento.

Ela só havia estado ali o que, duas vezes? E nenhuma das vezes havia tantos carros pelo caminho da garagem e nem tantas sombras passando pelas janelas do andar debaixo ou passando vez ou outra pela porta principal, que estava aberta.

Aquilo era...uma festa?

- Isso é uma...

- Lily, por favor, me deixe explicar. - ele começou a dizer rapidamente. - Minha mãe...eu havia falado para ela que você viria almoçar e ela ficou super feliz. E eu descobri hoje de manhã que ela "de repente" quis comemorar o aniversário dela que foi _mês passado, _o mesmo aniversário que ela se recusava a comemorar. - ele dizia tudo sem pausa nem para respirar. - Veja, eu sei muito bem o que ela está aprontando, mas não dava mais para dizer para as pessoas não virem.

Ele ficou esperando pela reação dela. Lily apenas olhava dele para a casa e depois para ele novamente, com a boca ainda aberta pela surpresa.

- Era isso que fez você agir tão estranho esse tempo todo?

Ele assentiu.

- Que fez você estar um tanto quanto social demais?

Ele assentiu novamente.

E logo em seguida, James deu um pulo do banco do carro quando Lily explodiu em risadas. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, no encosto do banco e ele podia ver lágrimas escapando dos lindos olhos verdes dela.

- Por que você tá rindo? - ele perguntou sentando-se completamente virado para ela. Ele chegou a levar uma lambida no rosto de Prongs quando fez isso e empurrou o cachorro para trás.

- Aaah, James...- ela disse limpando as lágrimas e se projetando para frente. Lily segurou o rosto do moreno entre as duas mãos e selou seus lábios, mesmo que ela ainda continha um sorriso nos próprios lábios. James logo levou suas mãos para o cabelo de Lily e aprofundou o beijo. O beijo mal havia começado, quando Prongs começou a se jogar em cima dos dois entre os bancos da frente.

- PRONGS!- James gritou tentando empurrar o cachorro para trás novamente, mas ele já tinha metade do corpo no colo do moreno e não havia como empurrar tantos kilos de volta.

- Eu te ajudo!

Lily abriu a porta e saiu do carro apressada, dando a volta. Ela abriu a porta de James e quase que os dois passageiros do Snuffles cairam na calçada, mas Lily conseguiu se postar nas costas de James, evitando que ele caisse na rua com o peso do Prongs.

Após algumas manobras, Prongs pulou por James e saiu do carro. Já o moreno, saiu do carro engatinhando e com a camisa completamente amassada. Lily estava encostada no carro enquanto tentava segurar a coleira de um animado Prongs e explodia em risadas novamente.

James arrumou a roupa, tentou desamassar a camisa e depois limpou as mãos sujas do chão, quando teve que engatinhar. Ele encarou Lily, que ainda continuava a rir e segurava Prongs que tinha a boca aberta e parecia rir tanto quanto a ruiva.

- Ah, você achou engraçado, não é? - ele disse.

Ela não podia responder, porque ainda não conseguia parar de rir, apesar de tentar o máximo que podia. Prongs latiu, quase como respondendo a pergunta do moreno.

- Eu vou dar motivo para você rir mais, então.

James se aproximou estalando os dedos. No mesmo instante, a risada de Lily foi morrendo e ela pôde ver como os olhos dele brilhavam perigosamente.

Logo em seguida, James a atacou com cócegas. Ela soltou um grito e desatou a rir mais do que segundos atrás. Ela tentava segurar a coleira do Prongs, mas sentia as forças indo embora e podia se sentir escorregando pela lateral do camaro de Sirius, indo em direção ao chão. Nessa hora, ela soltou a colera e tentava se livrar das mãos dele, mas como James era mais forte do que ela e parecia muito mais motivado, Lily tentou se levantar e começou a correr pelo carro, indo para trás do mesmo, mas sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço e ela não conseguiu dar nem mais um passo a mais.

- Onde você pensa que vai? - ele perguntou quando a virou para si e a encostando no porta malas do carro. Ao invés de continuar as cócegas, James a beijou. Ele tinha as duas mãos apoiadas no carro, não deixando espaço para ela escapar, então só ela o laçou pelo pescoço e o aproximou.

Ela queria poder ligar para Emy naquele instante e falar o quanto ela queria sim sair aos amassos com ele, só por sentir o corpo dele contra o dela naquele momento, mas também sabia que no meio da rua não seria o lugar ideal para aquilo.

- James?

Eles logos pararam de se beijar e se viraram em direção à calçada. Dorea Potter estava no meio do caminho entre a calçada e a porta da casa dos Potter. Lily rapidamente soltou o moreno e fingiu uma tosse, enquanto ele apenas sorria para a mãe e passou uma das mãos aos cabelos.

- Olá, mãe. - ele pegou na mão de Lily. - Venha! - e lhe deu um sorriso encorajador.

- Pensei ter ouvido um grito e risadas por aqui. - Dorea disse quando eles se aproximaram. - Onde está Prongs?

James imeadiatamente arregalou os olhos e soltou a mão de Lily.

- Droga! - e ele deu as costas para as duas, correndo em direção à rua. Ele parou por alguns instantes no meio fio e ficou olhando para os dois lados da rua até começar a correr para a direita, onde via o São Bernardo logo mais a frente.

Lily engoliu em seco ao voltar o olhar para a sogr-, para Dorea Potter. Finalmente elas poderiam se cumprimentar decentemente, já que um aperto de mão singelo de dentro do carro não era algo muito sólido. Mas não estava esperando fazer isso sozinha enquanto James corria atrás de Prongs.

- Er, olá, senhora Potter. Já nos cumprimentamos antes, mas acho que agora será algo mais decente. - ela tentou sorrir. - Sou Lily Evans! - e ela esticou a mão em direção da morena em sua frente.

- Oh, Lily! - no segundo seguinte, Dorea a estava abraçando. Pôde sentir o suave perfume da mãe de James, bem suave, como verdadeiras flores. - É um prazer tão grande recebe-la aqui. Fiquei tão feliz quando James contou que você viria.

Lily a abraçou de volta e sorriu. Adorava pessoas calorosas, e verdadeiras.

- O prazer é todo meu, senhora Potter.

- Dorea, por favor, querida. - A morena a soltou um pouco e segurava os ombros de Lily, a encarando de perto. - Oh, minha querida, como você é linda. Não é à toa que James goste tanto de você.

Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar e sorriu sem graça. Dorea riu quando percebeu o embaraço da garota.

- Obrigada.

No momento, alguém havia acabado de sair da casa. Dorea olhou para trás e viu que era o marido, Charlus. Ele mal teve tempo em entender a cena e a mulher já o acenava.

- Charlus, venha, venha. - ele se aproximou das duas. - Essa é Lily Evans, querido. - Dorea ainda a segurava pelos ombros, como se exibisse um troféu ao marido. Lily o encarou e viu o quanto tinha de Charlus em James, principalmente os olhos brincalhões.

- Olá, Lily. Estamos sendo oficialmente apresentados agora. - ele sorriu para ela. No exato momento, Lily se lembrou da vez que viu Charlus Potter: quando a polícia batia na porta deles procurando por ela no meio da madrugada. Ele com certeza estava se referindo à isso.

- Prazer, senhor Potter. - ela esticou a mão e ele a aceitou gentil.

- Seja bem vinda, Lily.

- Veja, querido...você já viu esse tom de verde nos olhos de alguém em toda a sua vida? - Dorea dizia olhando profundamente para Lily. Charlus, apesar de parecer embaraçado pela esposa, encarou a ruiva também.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - Eles se viraram e viram James logo atrás de Lily, segurando Prongs pela coleira. O moreno tinha o cenho franzido e tentava manter o São Bernardo calmo.

- Oh, Jimmy...esses verdes não são incríveis? - Dorea segurou delicadamente, quase não tocando o rosto de Lily em direção à ele. - Nunca vi olhos tão lindos em toda a minha vida.

- Os olhos da Lily são os mais lindos do planeta! - ele disse sorrindo para a ruiva. - Mas não faça isso, mãe!

- Fazer o que?

- Exibir Lily para todos e ficar todos a encarando para ver os verdes dos olhos dela.

Dorea pareceu sem graça por um breve momento, mas depois riu.

- Veja só, Charlus. Não posso nem exibir minha nora para todos. Bom, vamos entrando, vamos.

Ela deu tapinhas nos ombros de James e Lily, que ainda estava chocada pela palavra "nora", e começaram a se dirigir para a casa.

Enquanto os adultos falavam sobre o que fariam com Prongs que não parecia calmo mesmo pelo passeio de carro com James, o moreno abraçou Lily pelos ombros e os dirigiu para a casa, deixando Prongs com os pais.

- Desculpe por isso, minha mãe se empolga demais às vezes.

- Ela é adorável!

Eles finalmente entraram na casa dos Potter. Era a primeira vez que ela poderia ver tudo, já que da outra vez estava muito escuro. No pequeno hall de entrada, haviam vários quadros pendurados nas duas paredes: muitos eram de Charlus tocando em diferentes épocas, outras muitas eram de James desde criança, com os marotos e até mais recente, e outras eram de Dorea e ainda haviam algumas de Prongs. Ali ela podia ver o quanto queriam que os convidados conhecessem os donos da casa ao entrar. Lily sorriu com aquilo, parecia muito acolhedor e receptível do que qualquer casa que já havia entrado.

Quando o hall de entrada acabava, eles se encontravam, à direita, com a escada que Lily sabia onde dariam; ao lado direito, logo ao lado da escada, havia uma entrada em formato de arco onde ela podia ver a cozinha: com muitos armários, um balcão com três cadeiras altas e ao lado, uma mesa redonda. Logo atrás da mesa, havia uma janela que pegava duas paredes da cozinha; para o lado esquerdo do hall, havia outra entrada em formato de arco, com uma sala de tv e uma sala de jantar. Haviam dois sofás que tinham uma cara bem aconchegante e uma tv; para trás, onde podia dizer que o arco de entrada dividia, havia a sala de jantar com uma mesa razoavelmente grande, com 6 lugares. Na parede aposta de onde estavam no arco, havia uma parta de vidro de correr e uma cortina, mas ambas estavam abertas, dando a visão dos jardins laterais que iam para os fundos da casa dos Potter.

Ela poderia continuar a reparar na casa, se não fosse o desconforto de estar encarando pessoas em seus lugares que ela não conhecia. Todos que ela via, sorria para ela. Ela quase poderia dizer quem eram parentes de Dorea e parentes de Charlus, já que muitos possuiam o olhar do marido e muitos outros possuiam o sorriso de Dorea.

- No começo vai ser um pouco complicado, mas quando todos se acostumarem com a sua presença, tudo voltará ao normal. - James sussurrou para ela quase como um pedido de desculpas.

- PESSOAL! VEJAM SÓ QUEM CHEGOU! - era Dorea que acabara de entrar pelo arco da sala. Ela parecia a pessoa mais feliz na face da Terra, dando duas palmas.

Todos se viraram para a aniversariante. Dorea colocou as mãos nos ombros de James e de Lily, sorrindo como se tivesse ganho na loteria.

- Essa é a namorada de James? - eles ouviram uma voz idosa vindo dos sofás. Lily se virou e viu que era uma senhora que parecia ter em torno dos seus quase setenta anos. Tinha cabelos muito brancos, mas continuavam em um ótimo estado, e com um sorriso quase sacana escapando dos lábios. Usava um pequeno óculos que escapavam pelo meio do nariz, mas Lily poderia dizer que ela não os precisava, já que parecia olhar direto para a alma dela sem eles.

Era a hora de conhecer os Potter.

* * *

**N/A: Veja só quem está dando as caras novamenteee! EEEUUU!****  
**

**Agora ninguém pode falar que demorei muito, não é? Demorei o que? 20 dias? O capítulo não está mesmo grande, mas eu preferi dividir esse dia na casa dos Potter em 3 capítulos (tem muita coisa para acontecer hehehe) e esse é o primeiro (claro). E se tiver algum erro grotesco, desculpem essa mera mortal, eu só quis postar logo :( hahahahahahaha**

**E então, o que vocês acham? A Lily anda com muitas dúvidas, hein...queria saber a opinião de vocês: o que vocês acham que a Lily deveria fazer? Estou querendo muito saber a opinião de vocês sobre isso.**

**E sobre o Remusito? Novidades para ele, logo menos ;)**

**Ah, e deveria agradecer imensamente o carinho de vocês. Foram uns verdadeiros anjos nas reviews e nas inboxs...vocês são uns amoooores, por isso que att tão rápido...recebi muita força e isso me deixou muito feliz, vocês não fazem idéia.**

**Respondendo reviews sem conta:**

_**Thaty:** __Aaaaah, não demorei, você viu? Em 20 dias, eu voltei =) Muuuito obrigada pelo carinho, lindaa. Obrigada por ler, obrigada por se deliciar e obrigada pela review *-* Espero sempre poder responder às expectativas! =D Beijoos!_

**_Unkown:_** _Eu não sei se esse é seu "apelido" mesmo, mas de qualquer maneira...aaaah, eu imagino que muita gente tenha pensado q eu havia abandonado...foi quase 1 ano sem att, mas estou de voolta! =) Continue ansiosa, porque muita coisa está por vir! *-* Beijooos!_

_**PB**: Aaah, obrigadaa! =) Acho que muita gente gostou desse amasso da Emy...todo mundo comentando e se mordendo de inveja (até eu X_X). Então aqui está o novo...espero que goste! =) Beijooos!_

_**Larii**: Aaahhhh, que linda você uhuahuahauha Era obrigação ler quando me visse att, hein uahuahuahuah Obrigada você por estar por aqui e por ter gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de receber a sua review *-* Beijooos!_

_**Michelle:** Aaah, Menina, que review AMADA que você mandou! Me deixou tão feliz. E eu tenho que falar que eu também estou bem triste pelas mhs fics que eu acompanhava não tem mais att. Isso é mt chato =/ mas bom, eu pelo menos to de volta uAHUHAUah tentando dar uma mexida nesse F.F. Da próxima vez, pode gritar uAHUHUH E não vou deixar vocês *-* Estou de volta! =) Beijoos!  
_

_**Danielle**: Ahh, acho que muita gente ficou descrente quando eu att. hahahahah mas cá estou eeu. Obrigada por sempre acompanhar, viu?! Isso me deixa tão feliz, por falarem que tentavam ver se tinha att, nossa, dá uma felicidade absurda! =) Muito obrigada, linda. Então estou continuando a att e cá estou eu! =) Beijoos!_

_**Guest:** Acho que você esqueceu de colocar o seu nome, né =/ Mas não tem problema hehehe Vi muito de mim em você agora uahuahuah sumida pelo F.F e tal, ai depois volta a ler e acaba chocada com algo uHAUHAUha mas estou de volta. Muito obrigada pela sua review...foi um amor *-* me deixou tão feliz! _o/ Espero não decepcionar e te ver sempre por aqui, pois vou sempre att agora! hahahah beijooos!_

**Reviews, reviews e reviews. Pleeease? Que tal me darem mais empurrão? Eu postei em menos de 20 dias graças à vocês. Eu nem iria att agora, mas achei que seria legal dar uma att para o fim de semana! =D Me deixem feliz também..quer dizer, MAIS FELIZ, porque vocês foram DEMAIS no capítulo passado! =D**

**Beijooos, pessoas bonitas e até logo mais.**


	16. Baralho? Cadeia?

**All the things she does**

_Todas as coisas que ela faz_

**Make it seem like love.**

_Fazem isso parecer amor._

**If it's just a game **

_Se é só um jogo_

**Then I like the way that we play**

_Então eu gosto do jeito que nós jogamos_

_No capítulo anterior:_

_**"- PESSOAL! VEJAM SÓ QUEM CHEGOU! - era Dorea que acabara de entrar pelo arco da sala. Ela parecia a pessoa mais feliz na face da Terra, dando duas palmas.**_

_**Todos se viraram para a aniversariante. Dorea colocou as mãos nos ombros de James e de Lily, sorrindo como se tivesse ganho na loteria.**_

_**- Essa é a namorada de James? - eles ouviram uma voz idosa vindo dos sofás. Lily se virou e viu que era uma senhora que parecia ter em torno dos seus quase setenta anos. Tinha cabelos muito brancos, mas continuavam em um ótimo estado, e com um sorriso quase sacana escapando dos lábios. Usava um pequeno óculos que escapavam pelo meio do nariz, mas Lily poderia dizer que ela não os precisava, já que parecia olhar direto para a alma dela sem eles.**_

_**Era a hora de conhecer os Potter."**_

~JL~

Lily engoliu em seco. Primeiro: será que James havia contado para todos que ela era sua namorada? Segundo: será que ela devia se preocupar com essa senhora com rosto simpático, mas sorriso sacana?

- Essa é a Lily.- James disse sorrindo para a senhora em sua frente. Bom, ele pareceu não ter afirmado que eram namorados com essa frase. E então, se virou para a ruiva. - E essa é a minha vó, Viollet. - e lhe lançou um olhar de aviso, algo como "se lembra da nossa conversa?". Era óbvio que ela lembrava, por isso estava tão chocada.

- Eu pedi para ela controlar um pouco a língua. - Lily escutou Dorea dizer rapidamente ao ouvido de James. Ele não pareceu muito convencido de que sua vó fosse capaz daquilo.

- Lily. Sua mãe gosta de flores, então?

- Er, sim. Ela gosta muito. - a ruiva sorriu. Se esforçou o máximo para não trazer nervosismo junto.

Viollet olhou Lily novamente como se estudasse a alma dela. A ruiva podia ver o cérebro da senhora em sua frente trabalhar bastante...ela quase quis disfarçar um desmaio para poder sair dali por um momento.

- O que seria de mim em falar sobre alguém que se chama Lily, não é? - ela disse rindo e com a sobrancelha arqueada. - Meu próprio nome é de flor! E o nome da minha filha é Dorea. Céus, quem mais se chama Dorea nesse mundo? Onde estava com a cabeça...?

A própria Dorea riu. Lily também sorriu, aliviada e viu que James também ria.

- Eu gosto do meu nome, afinal das contas. - Dorea disse para a mãe.

- Claro que gosta, nós obrigamos a gostar, já que não há como remediar.

- Assim como eu fui. - James disse dando de ombros.

- Você não gosta do seu nome por que? - Viollet perguntou incrédula.

- Oras, você conhece alguma criança chamada James? Ou algum adolescente ou algum adulto, tirando eu, chamado assim? _James_ normalmente são as pessoas velhas. Ou os mordomos nos filmes.

Viollet soltou uma risada alta e algumas pessoas se viraram em direção à eles. Lily também começou a rir, mas Dorea e James eram os únicos que não achavam muita graça.

- Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso, porque acho que James fica...- Lily parou de falar. Ela quase falou na frente da mãe e da vó dele que **James** ficava sexy quando relacionado à ele. Sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho e fechou a boca imediatamente.

Viollet talvez não tenha notado isso, porque logo a resgatou, mesmo sem querer.

- Você tem razão, James...seu nome são de pessoas velhas como eu. Conheço, no mínimo, três James na minha cidade e que a próxima parada será o cemitério. Mas acho que Lily não concorda muito. O que você dizia, querida?

- Hm, eu dizia que James ficava, er, era normal para associar à ele. É o único James que conheço, então para mim também é nome de jovens. - ela suspirou por pensar em algo rápido. Droga, a conversa com Emy estava trazendo muita confusão, até com as palavras em uma conversa inocente.

- Eu acho um nome ótimo e muito bonito, por sinal. - Dorea disse em um tom um pouco ofendido. James sabia o quanto a mãe não gostava quando tocava nesse assunto, e por isso sempre quando via uma brecha para tal, ele o fazia apenas para irritá-la. E aproveitava para resmungar de verdade de seu nome.

- Claro, mãe. Você só podia ter tido um filho antes de mim para poder colocar esse nome nele.

- O seu nome é muito bonito, James. Para com isso. - Lily deu um tapa em seu braço.

Viollet colocou a mão no queixo, enquanto assistia a cena. Todos perceberam que ela iria comentar algo, mas para a surpresa, ela apenas se deixou sorrir sacana novamente.

- Jimmy, Jimmy!

Eles escutaram uma voz infantil vir da direção das escadas e se viraram. Era uma garotinha com cabelos escuros, como a maioria da família, e olhos castanho-esverdeados, quase tão bonitos quanto os de James. O moreno pensou rápido e soltou os ombros de Lily no momento que a pequena garota se jogou nos braços dele.

- Eu estava te esperando no seu quarto, mas ai eu escutei a sua voz e desci correndo. - ela dizia com um sorriso quase maior do que o rosto.

- É, eu vi que você veio correndo, mas eu estava preparado já, você viu? - James respondeu fazendo a garota dar dois pulinhos em seu colo.

- Eu perdi mais um dente. Olha! - e ela sorriu novamente, mostrando uma janelinha ao lado de dentes que nasceram pouco tempo antes.

- Nossa, que janela gigante que você tem ai. - James disse apontando para a boca da menina. - Quem quebrou o vidro dela dessa vez?

- Meu pai! Ele puxou o vidro e a janela quebrou.

Dorea e Lily riram enquanto encaravam a cena. Isso fez com que James se virasse para a ruiva, segurando a garotinha apenas com um dos braços.

- Hey, Meg. Veja só quem eu trouxe para você conhecer. - o moreno disse.

Lily sentiu seu peito inchar. Será que a garotinha seria daquelas crianças ciumentas que a odiariam e cortaria o cabelo dela enquanto estivesse distraída?

- Quem é ela? - Meg perguntou encarando Lily, que sorria um pouco nervosa.

- Ela é Lily Evans! - James respondeu.

- Oi, Lily! Eu sou a Meg, a prima favorita do Jimmy. - a garota respondeu. - Você viu que eu não tenho mais outro dente? - e a pequena morena sorriu de novo mostrando o sorriso.

- Eu vi! Você é muito corajosa, eu nunca teria coragem de deixar meu pai puxar meu dente. - Lily disse enquanto parecia inspecionar a boca da garota que mostrava o espaço vazio no lugar do dente.

- É, doeu um pouco, mas eu fui forte! Pedi para ele puxar antes que a chata da Irina batesse na minha boca de novo e eu perdesse o dente.

- Eu já falei que quando alguém te bate na escola, você tem que bater de volta, Meg. - disse Viollet, revirando os olhos.

- Mãe, não diga isso para ela. - Dorea se intrometeu.

- Eu acho que você tem que bater de volta. Principalmente se for algum menino - James sussurrou para Meg, fazendo apenas a garota e Lily ouvirem.

- E eu bati.- Meg sussurrou de volta, fazendo o moreno e a ruiva sorrirem. Meg encarou Lily de novo. - Você não tem mais janelas!

- Não, mas tive muitas!

- Seus olhos parecem da cor do meu lápis preferido para pintar a grama dos meus desenhos. São verdes brilhantes.

- Verdade? Você gosta da sua grama verde brilhante? - Lily perguntou divertida.

- Gosto, porque fica igual a grama da minha casa. - Meg deu de ombros. - Seu cabelo é tão vermelho! - e a garotinha esticou a mão para pegar uma mecha do cabelo de Lily. - Tem uma menina na minha sala que tem o cabelo laranja, mas o seu não é laranja. É vermelho igual da cor do meu lápis que eu uso para pintar o telhado da minha casa nos desenhos.

- Certo, você realmente gosta de comparar a Lily com os seus lápis. - James disse rindo.

- Eu gosto dos meus lápis!- Meg se virou para ele.

- Eu gosto de janelas! - Lily disse sorrindo. Meg sorriu para ela e pediu para descer, fazendo James se abaixar e colocá-la no chão.

- Você gosta de suco de laranja misturado com suco de uva? - Meg perguntou olhando para Lily.

- Hmmm, eu adoro!

- Eu vou pegar um para você. - e ela foi se retirando.

- Hey, e para mim? - James perguntou.

- Você acha que eu já não vi quando jogou a minha mistura pela pia quando eu te ofereci outra vez? Você odeia suco de Uvaranja!

E assim, Meg deu as costas e sumiu entre as pernas das pessoas.

- Você é muito mal. - Lily disse.

- Eu não tenho culpa. Ela colocou groselha no copo aquele dia, não foram só dois sucos. E eu odeio groselha.

- Certo, eu divido o meu suco com você, então.

James sorriu e deu um beijo rápido nela.

- Hmmmm...

Eles se viraram e viram que Viollet ainda estava ali. Dorea já estava em um outro grupo de pessoas conversando.

- O que foi, vó? - James perguntou já rindo.

- É tão óbvio! - ela disse pensativa.

- O que?

- Vocês ainda não transaram! - a senhora disparou.

Lily arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu rosto esquentar, enquanto James começou a rir e abraçou a ruiva pela cintura, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Essa você vai ficar sem resposta, vó.

- Ah, eu não preciso. Quando seu avô e eu tinhamos acabado de fazer sexo, não conseguíamos tirar a mão um do outro. - Lily agora engasgava com a própria saliva. - E vocês ainda estão com toques muito carinhosos. Isso é sinal de que ainda não transaram.

- Esse era um tipo de informação de que não precisávamos. - James disse fazendo cara de nojo.

- Ah, vamos lá, você nem conheceu o seu avô.

- Não conheci, mas vi fotos...principalmente quando vocês eram novos. E você é a minha vó! Não quero esse tipo de informação na mente.

- Seu avô deve se retorcer no caixão até hoje ao lembrar de quando ainda aguentávamos bem.

- Aaah, vó.

- Lily, Lily...venha cá!

A ruiva mal pode se virar quando sentiu as mãos quentes de Dorea em seus braços. O braço de James escorregou pela sua cintura quando estava sendo arrastada para longe. Ela agradeceu mentalmente por fugir daquela conversa com Viollet, mas podia sentir o espaço na cintura vazio agora.

James a viu sendo levada pela mãe até um grupo onde tinha algumas tias suas. Meneou a cabeça e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Era bom ver que sua mãe estava tão feliz daquele jeito. Na verdade, ele imaginava, já que Lily era a primeira garota que levava em sua casa, mesmo que não esperasse que sua mãe montasse um circo para apresentar Lily para todo mundo da família daquele jeito.

- Ela é virgem, você sabe. - Viollet o tirou de seus pensamentos, não perguntando, mas afirmando.

- O que?

- Lily é virgem.

James revirou os olhos.

- Vó, por que está falando de sexo? _Ainda_?

- Oras, não é disso que vocês falam hoje em dia? Agora os jovens mal pagam um jantar para a moça e já saem querendo a sobremesa.

- Não é isso que você tem que conversar com o seu neto, pelo menos. E nem com Lily.

- Acho que devo conversar com você antes que você deflore a garota.

James jogou as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição.

- Ok, não quero mais conversar isso com a senhora.

- Onde está Sirius? Ele adoraria conversar comigo sobre isso.

James meneou a cabeça e deu graças aos céus quando viu Meg se aproximando de novo com 2 copos nas pequenas mãos e equilibrando para não deixar uma gota se quer cair.

- Onde está Lily?

- Logo ali! - ele apontou para onde podia ver o grupo de mulheres rindo, inclusive Lily.

- Ah, droga. Ela está no grupo da conversa chata.

Logo mais adiante, Lily se recuperava da piada de uma das tias de James. Ele já havia comentado sobre ela e as palavras "solteira encalhada" piscava em sua cabeça.

- É uma pena não haver homens como James mais nesse mundo. Você tem tanta sorte, Lily. - ela ia dizendo.

- Ora essa, Cassy. A mãe dele tem muito a ver com a educação...ele não seria nada sem mim.

- Claro, Dorea, claro. O romântico do casal é Charlus, que se pendurou naquele bendito brinquedo para te chamar para sair e o cara que canta para você. - Cassy deu um longo suspiro.

- Não se importe com isso - outra tia de James que estava na roda, Dayan, disse para a ruiva. - Cassy é uma romântica irrecuperável e sente uma inveja imensa de Dorea por Charlus já ter feito loucuras por ela.

- Hey, eu ouvi isso. Não tenho inveja de Dorea, eu só a acho sortuda. E sei que James puxou isso do pai. Além do mais, você é tão romântica quanto eu. - Cassy dizia enquanto encarava as unhas.

- Lily!

A ruiva ouvi uma voz atrás dela e se virou para ver Meg com dois copos nas mãos, enquanto lhe enviava o maior sorriso do mundo. Lily, depois de tomar cuidado com o vestido, já que a frente era curta, se agachou ao lado da morena sorrindo de volta.

- Essa é o meu Uvaranja?

- Sim. Toma! - ela esticou os bracinhos e entregou o copo.

Lily percebeu os olhos em expectativa da garota quando entregou o copo e percebeu que teria que beber logo. Então deu uma singela olhada para o conteúdo e então tomou um gole.

- Hmm, está uma delícia. O melhor Uvaranja que já tomei.

- Eu sou muito boa em fazer Uvaranjas.

Lily olhou para cima e viu James assistindo a cena um pouco mais afastado, onde conversava com o pai e algum outro senhor que ela ainda não havia sido apresentada.

- Por que você não dá um pouco para o James? Ele está morrendo de vontade de dar um gole.

- Você acha? - Meg perguntou olhando para o primo.

- Com certeza!

Meg pegou o copo da mão de Lily e foi indo em direção do moreno. James também abaixou para falar com a prima e assentia enquanto a mesma falava. Ele deu uma olhada para Lily e sorriu. Ele não continuaria sorrindo tanto.

James pegou o mesmo copo que Lily deu um gole, virou e logo contorceu o rosto. Lily segurou a risada e Meg parecia questionar a careta que James fazia em sua frente. O moreno respondeu algo como "Está uma delicia" pelo o que Lily leu em seus lábios e depois se levantou, indo até uma mesa e pegando um copo com água e dando grandes goles.

- Ele disse que estava uma delícia. - Meg disse voltando ao lado de Lily.

- Eu aposto que ele realmente achou. - A ruiva sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos da morena. - Por que você coloca groselha no seu Uvaranja?

- É um toque especial. Minha mãe disse que eu poderia colocar algo para poder ser algo só meu. Decidi colocar groselha. - Meg deu de ombros e sorriu. - Ela também disse que tem que ser segredo, mas eu não ligo de você saber.

- Own, não é lindo? Ela tem tanto jeito com crianças. - Cassy dizia com uma das mãos no peito. Lily se levantou e tossiu.

- É, mais ou menos. Não tenho muito contato com crianças, na verdade.

- Não há nenhuma criança na família, Lily? - Dayan perguntou.

- Não, infelizmente não. Eu creio que fui a última criança na família.

- Vocês não reconhecem o sobrenome de Lily? - Dorea perguntou.

As duas tias de James encararam Dorea, pesando as palavras. Lily não quis que fosse nítido, mas realmente não queria que um assunto desses viesse à tona. Era sempre um parto falar sobre a vida da mãe e do pai quando as pessoas perguntavam, os tratando como se estivessem em um pedestal.

Para ela, Mary Anne e Richard eram as pessoas mais normais do mundo, é claro. Era até estranho falar dos pais como pessoas famosas.

- Evans! - Cassy disse de repente. - Eu não havia ligado o sobrenome com a atriz.

- E o empresário gato. - Dayan suspirou. Logo em seguida, ela arregalou os olhos. - Oh, perdão, Lily. Mil perdões, pela sua mãe. É que seu pai é tão atraente e...

- Cale a boca, Dayan! - Dorea deu uma cotovelada nas costelas da mulher.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu estou quase acostumada com algumas meninas da minha escola falando sobre o meu pai. É estranho, justamente por ser o meu pai, mas eu escuto isso com frequência.

- Então você poderia dizer se aquele boato de 2006...

- Vou levar Lily para conhecer o resto do pessoal, com licença! - Dorea disse cortando Cassy e empurrando gentilmente a ruiva para longe das duas irmãs. - Desculpe, Lily. Eu deveria desconfiar de que elas fariam algo do tipo, fui ingênua.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema.

Lily ficou ainda em torno de 1h andando pela casa dos Potter sendo conduzida por Dorea. Eles tinham tantos parentes que ela mal conseguia lembrar o nome dos 5 primeiros depois das tias românticas de James.

E falando no moreno, havia cerca da exata 1h a última vez que o viu, já que eram tantas conversas e perguntas, que ela não tinha tempo ou chance de olhar em volta e poder pelo menos trocar um olhar com ele.

- Já acabou a conversa chata de adultos?

Era Meg que puxava a bainha do vestido de Lily. A ruiva se abaixou no chão da cozinha e sorriu.

- O que você tem de legal então?

- Estamos jogando _Mentira _na mesinha da sala. Vem jogar também.

Lily soltou um "com licença" para Dorea e mais cinco pessoas da roda e deixou ser levada por Meg pela casa. Nos sofás, estava James, Viollet e Charlus. Meg se jogou onde deveria ser seu lugar. James se afastou no sofá para dar lugar à ruiva.

- Chegou na hora certa. - ele disse enquanto embaralhava com grande habilidade. - Sabe jogar _Mentira_?

- Eu acho que não. - ela sorriu sem graça.

- Não é difícil. - ele disse. - Eu vou distribuir todas as cartas do baralho entre nós...- ele disse apontando para todos em volta da mesinha de centro e distribuindo as cartas. - ...e cada um tem que jogar cartas na mesa e dizer quais são, mas elas devem estar viradas para baixo. Então por exemplo, você pode jogar dois Valetes e dizer que são dois 4. Se eu acreditar em você, eu não falo nada e a próxima pessoa joga e assim por diante, mas eu posso duvidar e dizer Mentira. Então você tem que virar suas cartas. Se realmente forem dois Valetes, eu levo todo o bolo da mesa. Mas se for mentira e serem dois 4, você leva o bolo da mesa. Ganha quem conseguir se livrar de todas as cartas.

- Certo, vai ser fácil! - ela disse enquanto pegava as cartas que ele já havia distribuído.

- Você não sabe o quanto as pessoas dessa família sabem blefar. - Charlus disse rindo.

- O melhor é você reparar nas sobrancelhas dos meninos Potter. Elas sempre entregam. - Viollet disse piscando para ela.

- Não é à toa que é minha sogra. - Charlus murmurou.

- Você começa, Lily. - Meg disse dando pulinhos no sofá.

- Certo. - Lily olhou para suas cartas e pensou. Pegou um 5, jogou na mesa e anunciou. - Uma Dama!

- Mentira! - James disse rápido.

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas e virou a carta que havia jogado na mesa e todos constataram que não era uma dama como ela havia dito, e sim um 5.

- Você é bom. - a ruiva disse pegando a dama de volta (já que era a única carta que havia sido jogada ainda) e colocou em seu bolo.

- Já sei quem será a perdedora da rodada. - Viollet comentou sorrindo enquanto encarava suas cartas.

- Dois 8. - Charlus disse jogando duas cartas viradas na mesa. Ninguém falou nada e Lily não quis arriscar por enquanto.

- Três Reis. - Meg jogou três cartas na mesa. Todos continuaram quietos.

- Dois 7. - James disse e jogou duas cartas na mesa.

- Mentira! - Charlus e Viollet disseram.

- Droga! - James murmurou e não virou as suas cartas, mas pegou todo o bolo da mesa e juntou com o seu. - Um 9!- ele voltou a jogar.

- Uma Dama. - Lily jogou no bolo realmente uma dama. Olhou para os lados e percebeu que todos acreditaram. Droga, ela estava sendo previsível demais. Teria que encarnar a Lily que contava mentiras para Mary Anne quando visitava James.

- Dois As. - Charlus disse e Lily pode ver que uma de suas sobrancelhas tremeu levemente.

- Mentira! - ela disse e foi a única da mesa. Charlus olhou para ela, sorrindo.

- Tem certeza, Lily? - ele perguntou. Ela não tinha, mas não tinha como voltar atrás.

- Sim!

E então Charlus pegou as cartas da mesa e juntou com o seu bolo, sem dizer mais nada. De repente, sentiu um beijo em sua bochecha e se virou para ver James sorrindo.

- Muito bem!

Durante a próxima rodada, onde todos pareciam falar a verdade e o bolo no centro da mesinha estava cada vez maior e dando mais desespero para os jogadores, Lily pôde ouvir o barulho de uma moto se aproximando e depois sendo desligada. Ela conhecia aquele barulho. Instintivamente olhou para o lado, onde James estava. Era óbvio que não era ele, mas se ele estava com o Snuffles, então...

- Ah, a minha família bonita!

Sirius estava no batente do arco da sala alguns segundos depois do barulho da moto cessar. Ele vestia jaquetas de couro que o deixavam ainda mais lindo do que o normal, óculos escuros que emolduravam perfeitamente o rosto dele e seus jeans. Ele girava a chave da moto em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra tirava os óculos para poder enxergar todos na casa.

- Sirius! - Meg disse escancarando o sorriso, largando suas cartas na mesa e correndo na direção do moreno. Ele abaixou à tempo de pegá-la no meio do pulo e segurá-la no colo.

- Hey, você. Como me ataca assim de surpresa? - ele disse pegando o nariz de Meg com as mãos com que segurava os óculos. Meg pareceu perceber e tirou os óculos escuros dele e colocou em seu rosto, ficando quase duas vezes maiores.

- Agora sou Meg Black. - ela disse tentando segurar os óculos que escorregavam pelo seu pequeno rosto. Sirius soltou uma gargalhada.

- Não diga isso nem de brincadeira, Meg. - ele disse ajudando a garota com os óculos.

- Finalmente alguém com um bom humor chegou. - Viollet disse de seu lugar no sofá. Sirius, ainda com Meg no colo, se aproximou de todos.

- Ora, vó Viollet...eles continuam sem humor por aqui?

- Sempre! Não posso nem abrir a boca e já sou censurada.

- Ninguém é muito justo com a senhora por aqui. Mas cheguei para salvá-la.

Sirius desceu Meg de seu colo, que correu para o seu lugar no sofá e resgatou suas cartas. O moreno se aproximou e sentou ao lado vago de Lily.

- Olá, ruiva. Conheceu toda a família, então? - ele disse e logo após, deu um beijo na cabeça dela. Lily sorriu.

- Oh sim, creio que passei com todos já. Peguei a permissão e benção.

Sirius cumprimentava James e Charlus com um toque rápido de mãos enquanto a ouvia.

- Então acho que eu posso dar a última palavra e dizer que está permitido. - ele bagunçou os cabelos da ruiva. - Hey!

Ele se levantou em um pulo quando viu Dorea passar por trás do sofá e foi atrás dela.

- Mentira! - disse Meg para Charlus.

Todos olharam para o monte de cartas na mesa e depois para a pequena morena. Havia quase o baralho todo ao centro e poucas cartas nas mãos de cada um..Lily mal havia escutado o que Charlus disse antes de jogar a carta, já que prestava atenção em Sirius.

- Tem certeza, Meg? - James perguntou sério. - Você pode voltar atrás, se quiser. - Lily achou fofo a atitude do moreno, tentando proteger a garota de acabar com o bolo todo de cartas em mãos e, obviamente, perderia o jogo daqui poucas rodadas.

- Tenho! - a garotinha disse, confiante.

- É com você agora, Potter. - Viollet disse apontando para as três cartas que Charlus havia jogado e dito que eram três Reis.

Ele ficou com um sorriso sacana, olhando para todos da mesa. Ele aproximou a mão das cartas e fez suspense antes de virar. Meg ria, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e sinal de excitação nos olhos.

Charlus pegou as três cartas e as virou. Eram dois 7 e um 9.

Meg vibrou e começou a pular no sofá, enquanto segurava nos ombros do tio.

- Você não iria me enganar. Não iria.

- Como você sabia que era mentira? -Charlus perguntou enquanto pegava o grande bolo de cartas da mesa e o restando ria de Meg.

Meg não respondeu de imediado, mas depois de alguns segundos, ela jogou três Reis na mesa.

- Você não iria ter três Reis, se eu tinha os três comigo!

Lily deixou seu queixo cair, enquanto Viollet dava palmas e James bagunçava o cabelo da prima.

- Você puxou a inteligência da família. - James dizia.

- Vamos logo, vamos logo. Acabem com esse jogo para eu poder servir tudo. - Dorea disse atrás deles, ao lado de Sirius que a abraçava pelo ombro.

- É, vamos acabar logo, porque eu quero ganhar. - Viollet disse se endireitando

Passada mais cinco rodadas, onde Lily acabou levando um pouco de carta quando Charlus duvidou dela, James acabou saindo vencedor.

- Ninguém me vence nesse jogo. - James disse orgulhoso, recebendo uma almofadada na cabeça.

- Não é bem assim quando eu estou jogando também. - Sirius disse.

- Você me vence só às vezes, quando não estou inspirado.

Sirius bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Não é justo jogarmos com James mais.- Viollet disse, jogando as cartas na mesa com certa falta de paciência.

- Por que, vó? Você nunca reclamou de perder para mim antes.

- Mas agora estou jogando com um profissional.

- Por que diz isso? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- Oras, todos sabem que presos jogam baralho nas cadeias.

Lily franziu o cenho e encarou Viollet. Enquanto isso, Sirius tossiu e começou a encarar as linhas do encosto do sofá, Charlus bateu com as mãos na testa, Meg parecia entender nada tanto quanto Lily e James automaticamente levou as mãos aos cabelos.

- Preso? Cadeia? Baralhos?- a ruiva perguntou para a vó em sua frente. Viollet pareceu pegar todas as reações em volta.

- Oras, Lily não sabia? - ela perguntou incrédula.

Lily se virou para James ainda com a expressão confusa.

Droga, Lily não sabia das estúpidas horas que ele havia passado na estúpida delegacia quando o estúpido do McNair havia feita a estúpida aposta que fez o estúpido de James cair na estúpida armadilha.

Ele virou lentamente para encarar a ruiva. O que falaria agora? O rosto dela parecia um pouco perturbado, sem entender o que estava realmente acontecendo.

- Isso é história para depois. - ele sussurrou para ela.

- Para _depois_? - ela sussurrou de volta. Não sabia o que estava pensando, o que deveria esperar da história, o que havia acontecido. Como James poderia ter sido preso já? Ele não tinha cara e nem atitudes que o fariam ser preso. - O que aconteceu, James?

- Acho que já vou indo, estou morto de fome. - Charlus disse se levantando e saindo logo da sala, por onde Dorea chamara poucos momentos antes.

- Vamos, Meg. - Viollet pegou na mão da pequena garota a puxando junto em direção de Charlus.

- Boooom...- Sirius disse dando tapinhas no encosto do sofá. - Que tal irmos até os jardins e comermos? Lily, você vai amar a comida de Dorea Potter. É a melhor desse mundo.

Lily se virou para James, que tinha um olhar perdido e arrependido ao mesmo tempo. Não estava sentindo raiva dele, mas estava tão receosa do que poderia ter acontecido, que seu coração batia fortemente contra o peito.

- Ok, vamos!

Ela disse se levantando e fazendo James levantar logo em seguida, assustado. Sirius colocou uma das mãos nas costas da garota, fazendo ela ir em direção às portas que dariam nos jardins dos Potter e depois olhou para trás. James assentiu para ele, com cara de culpado e agradecido ao mesmo tempo. Sirius apenas sorriu em sinal de apoio ao amigo.

Os jardins da casa eram muito bem cuidados. Lily podia ver diversas flores espalhadas pelos canteiros, colorindo todo o ambiente. Ao meio, entre as gramas, haviam mesas e cadeiras brancas dando um toque perfeito em todo o jardim. Ela sorriu.

A maioria das pessoas já haviam se servido e estavam espalhadas pelos jardins. Os três iam em direção para começar a se servir, quando Dorea apareceu com um prato perfeito, com quantidade de salada ceasar, uma carne com um molho com camarão e mais alguma coisa que ela não consegui identificar, porque Dorea parecia entusiasmada demais e chamando atenção.

- Oh, Lily. Tomei a liberdade e fiz o seu prato. Como você tem esse corpo maravilhoso, acredito que fiz certo com as medidas.

- Mãe, eu não acredito nisso.

- Não fique com ciúmes, Jimmy. Vá se servir enquanto acomodo Lily. Já deixei um lugar reservado para vocês, então vão, vão, vão.

- Não é ciúmes...

- Tudo bem, James. Não tem problema. Achei legal ser paparicada. - A ruiva disse sorrindo e aceitando o prato.

- Venha, venha. - Dorea dizia conduzinho Lily até uma das mesas e a fazendo sentar. James e Sirius ficaram para trás para se servirem.

- Cara, o que você vai falar para ela? - Sirius perguntou quando as duas já estavam afastadas o suficiente.

- A verdade. - James respondeu enquanto se servia.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro! Não posso mentir para ela. Sirius, com Lily as coisas devem ser feitas do jeito certo, senão eu vou perder...você sabe, ela.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, mas logo em seguida sorriu, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- Você deveria se ouvir, _Jimmy_! Eu nunca pensei que escutaria algo assim de algum maroto.

- O que eu falei demais?- James se virou para encarar o amigo que parecia que colocaria toda a comida no próprio prato.

- Você falou que não quer perder a Lily. Tá falando como se amasse a garota.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, até Sirius começar a rir.

- Você é hilário. Fica vendo muito daquelas novelas estrangeiras que sua mãe adora assistir.

James foi o único que não riu e continuou a olhar para Sirius que continuava a pegar toda e qualquer comida que estava sendo servida, até ele olhar para James de novo.

- Que foi? Tá maluco, vai ficar me encarando ai?

James meneou a cabeça e saiu de perto do amigo, que ficou olhando para ele enquanto se afastava.

Viu Lily já sentada e viu que sua mãe pelo menos deixou um lugar vago ao lado da ruiva para ele se sentar. Sentia quase como se ela não estava ali por ele, mas por sua mãe. Ele se acomodou ao lado da ruiva e suspirou fundo, encarando o prato. Quase não sentia mais fome depois das sequências de desastres: sua vó com a boca maior do que o mundo e Sirius que parecia que compartilhava do mesmo problema da vó.

- Coma! Está uma delícia. - Lily disse dando uma leve cotovelada em seu braço, o fazendo acordar.

Ele sorriu para ela e começou devagar. Ele olhava em volta, em como todos não pareciam se importar em como se portar durante uma refeição, alguns comendo em pé enquanto conversavam e riam...e depois olhou para Lily que tinha as pernas cruzadas, o guardanapo no colo e seus braços eram delicados com os movimentos, quase não os encostando na mesa. Ele riu.

- Qual a graça? Você tá muito estranho. - Sirius disse sentando à frente dos dois.

- Nada. - James respondeu e voltou para a sua comida.

Não contando com as pessoas que às vezes apareciam para conversar ou trocar poucas palavras entre eles e depois de Dorea se levantar, o almoço passou em um silêncio confortável, onde saboreavam a comida deliciosa.

- Lily, do que você gosta para sobremesa? - Dorea perguntou quando notou que os três já haviam terminado o almoço.

- Nós vamos pegar dessa vez, mãe. - James se levantou e fez um sinal para que a ruiva se levantasse.

- Me tragam um pouco daquela torta de limão, por favor. - Sirius disse apoiando as duas mãos na nuca.

Lily assentiu e James menou a cabeça enquanto iam em direção da mesa das sobremesas. Seria difícil escolher o que ela iria querer comer, já que tudo parecia delicioso e tudo ela gostava. Haviam doces com chocolates, com morangos, com maçãs, com chantilly...como chocolate com chantilly, com morango. Lily viu a torta de limão que Sirius pediu e pegou um prato para servir, quando escutou um grito vindo de direção da casa.

- ESCONDAM JAMES!

Ela olhou para o lado, onde estava o moreno. Ele olhou por cima do ombro sem entender.

Lily voltou o olhar para casa e arregalou os olhos. Era Prongs!

Ela não o havia visto desde quando chegara, quando Dorea e Charlus haviam se encarregado dele.

James havia levado Prongs no carro para que ele se acalmasse, mas não era isso que o cachorro tinha aparentado desde o começo e principalmente agora. O São Bernardo vinha correndo, olhando à sua volta. Eram quilos e mais quilos em velocidade em meio das pessoas, até que ele viu James.

Prongs pareceu acelerar mais e vinha em direção ao moreno, não dando chances para James se esconder ou sair de vista.

Em menos de cinco segundos, Prongs pulou e voou em direção de James e de Lily. A ruiva só esperou pela pancada de pelos chegar, mas não sentiu algo tão forte e peludo batendo nela. Na verdade, sentiu uma mão a empurrando para o lado e assim, Lily caiu em cima da mesa de doces, virando tudo em cima dela.

Não estava entendendo nada quando abriu os olhos e tudo o que viu eram doces escorrendo da sua cabeça e sentia que estava caída no chão. Ela realmente não via nada, só escutava os passos apressados das pessoas em volta e sentiu dois pares de mãos, cada um em um braço dela, a levantando. Alguém passava a mão em seu rosto e em seu cabelo que caia por ele, tentando afastar as melecas doces de seus olhos para ela poder enxergar.

- Você está bem? Está machucada? - ela ouvia alguém dizer, mas não conseguia identificar a voz. Ficou torcendo para quem fosse que estivesse segurando seus braços que não a soltasse, pois sentia que suas pernas não a sustentariam devido ao choque e ao susto.

Por uma fresta de doces escorrendo, ela conseguiu ver alguém arrastando Prongs, também coberto de doces, para longe. Ele parecia o cachorro mais feliz do mundo.

- Eu estou bem, estou bem. - essa voz ela reconheceu como sendo de James. Rapidamente, ela levantou as próprias mãos e tentou afastar tudo de seus olhos para poder ver o moreno.

Assim que conseguiu um pouco de visão, ela viu James se levantando. Ele parecia um bolo de casamento, completamente coberto de branco (chantilly), e com chocolates e frutas. Ele se virou para ela preocupado assim que ficou de pé.

- Você se machucou? - ele perguntou segurando os ombros dela delicadamente e a medindo, tentando achar vestígio de sangue ou algum machucado pelo corpo dela.

Ela tentou segurar, mas não conseguia mais.

E então Lily explodiu em risadas. Ela se dobrou e segurou a barriga enquanto ria descontroladamente e sentia sua barriga dar pontadas.

As pessoas em volta a encararam, incluindo James. Depois de alguns segundos, Lily escutou outra pessoa rindo com ela e percebeu que era Sirius. Aos poucos, algumas pessoas também começaram a rir sendo puxados pela grande gargalhada de Lily.

- Oh Céus, ela deve ter batido com a cabeça. - Dizia Dorea com um olhar preocupado. - Vamos, querida, vamos entrar.

As mãos de James foram substituídas pelas mãos de sua mãe e Lily começou a ser guiada para dentro da casa, ainda rindo como ela nunca havia se divertido com uma queda antes. Quem nunca gostaria de ter caído literalmente na mesa de doces de uma festa antes?

Ela pegou um pouco do chocolate em seus braços com um dedo e depois lambeu. Era uma pena ter caído tudo e nem dado tempo dela experimentar os doces de Dorea.

- O que aconteceu?- ela perguntou em meio às risadas.

- Prongs pulou em vocês. Na verdade, James empurrou você para o lado antes que Prongs te atingisse e ele caiu em cima de James. Você bateu na mesa de doce, mas com a pancada do Prongs em James, ela virou em vocês três. - Dorea meneou a cabeça enquanto entrava com Lily pela sala. - Seria muito engraçado se você não estivesse tão suja e parecendo ter batido a cabeça.

- Mas foi engraçado! Foi muito engraçado, agora que eu posso imaginar a cena. - Lily riu mais. - Eu estou bem, não bati a cabeça...só foi absurdamente legal.

- Legal? Mas Lily, seu vestido está todo estragado, seu cabelo cheio de doce...

- E daí? Isso não é nada...eu realmente adorei!

Elas começaram a subir as escadas e Dorea parecia achar que a ruiva havia ficado louca.

- Você precisa de um banho. - ela disse empurrando Lily para dentro do banheiro de hóspedes. Dorea a mediu por alguns segundos. - Eu tenho um vestido que vai caber em você se fizermos umas mudanças, eu já volto.

E Dorea sumiu pela porta do banheiro. Lily se olhou no espelho e voltou a rir: estava completamente coberta por doces, igual como tinha visto James e Prongs. Seu cabelo ruivo mal aparecia entre o chantilly e o chocolate. Havia alguns pedaços de suspiros e de frutas e começou a retirar os maiores e mais visíveis quando ouviu passos pesados e apressados na escada e logo em seguida, James apareceu em seu campo de visão.

- Você tá legal?- ele soltou um palavrão e se recompôs logo depois. - Eu tentei te ajudar...se o Prongs tivesse caído em você, ele teria te machucado, mas eu não imaginava que iria acontecer isso. - ele disse apontando para ela.

- James, não tem problema. Foi legal! - ela disse sorrindo.

- Não foi! Você poderia ter quebrado um braço ou qualquer outro osso se ele caísse em você.

- Mas não caiu. Veja, estou inteira. - ela disse mostrando os braços, as pernas. - Está vendo? Só estou coberta por chocolate. Quem não gostaria?

Ele ia abrir a boca para responder, quando Dorea apareceu pela porta do banheiro novamente com uma toalha em mãos e um vestido.

- Me dê seus sapatos, querida. Eles eu consigo resgatar antes de você terminar de tomar banho.

Lily se apoiou na pia e com cuidado para não escorregar por conta dos doces, retirou os sapatos e os entregou para Dorea, enquanto a morena entregava a toalha e o vestido para a ruiva.

- Obrigada!- Lily disse depositando os dois em cima do balcão ao lado da pia para não os sujar.

- Você não tem que agradecer, é o mínimo que devo fazer depois dessa bagunça. - Dorea sorriu e logo saiu do banheiro, descendo as escadas com os sapatos de Lily.

- Deveríamos repetir isso outras vezes. - Lily disse quebrando o silêncio. - Cair nos doces e ficar nesse estado.

- Não desse jeito. Quase morri do coração pensando que você tinha se machucado.

- Se não desse jeito, então de qual jeito?

Ela se assustou com as próprias palavras. Não sabia como saíram tão naturais e sem receio algum. Talvez fosse o esforço de pensar como Emy falara, sobre fazer as coisas que queria sem se deixar vencer pela vergonha. Ou talvez Emy tenha encorporado nela naquela hora depois de ter visto Sirius Black de jaqueta de couro e óculos escuros.

Pelos meros segundos que ela se perdeu nesses pensamentos, James se aproximou.

- Como assim "de qual jeito"? - ele repetiu a pergunta dela.

Lily começou a sentir seu rosto ficar quente. Aquela não era hora de ficar com vergonha, não era hora para ficar com vergonha, ela começou a repetir na cabeça. Ele estava tão perto agora que Lily sabia que o cheiro de chantilly que sentia não era o dela e sim dele.

Ela também sabia que não teria uma resposta decente para dar, então fez a única coisa que poderia: agora sem salto, ela ficava mais baixa ainda do que ele, então ficou na ponta dos pés, agarrando-se no pescoço dele e puxou James selando seus lábios. Ela podia sentir o gosto de chantilly e chocolate misturados com o gosto de James, mas tudo ficou ainda melhor quando ele a agarrou pela cintura, a apertando contra seu corpo e ele aprofundou o beijo. A cada investida contra a boca dele, mais chantilly e mais chocolate ela sentia. Que mais ela poderia pedir em um beijo com James Potter?

De repente sentiu a pia contra suas costas e nem havia percebido que tinham dado alguns passos. Uma das mãos de James subiu para o seu pescoço e o acariciava, às vezes indo até a nuca. Depois, a mão subiu e James segurava os cabelos dela com força, e trazendo a ruiva sempre para mais perto o quanto possível. Lily sentia as pernas começarem a tremer e o banheiro ficar mais quente, como se alguém tivesse ligado um aquecedor no local.

A ruiva desceu as mãos do pescoço dele até seu peitoral. Céus, como ela queria arrancar aquela camisa e poder ver por baixo dela. Só com as mãos ela podia imaginar o quanto James devia ser perfeito. Com um pouco de coragem a mais, Lily desceu suas mãos e as colocou por dentro da camisa de James, mas pelas costas. No exato momento ela sentiu os músculos dele se retesarem e ela arranhou as costas dele até onde os jeans dele permitiram, onde ela não se atreveu a colocar a mão no momento.

James separou os lábios dos dela e a encarou. Lily novamente subiu as mãos pelas costas dele e voltou a arranhá-lo sem muita força pelo mesmo caminho de antes e James fechou os olhos, crispando os lábios e encostando sua testa na de Lily.

- Eu não sei o que você está pensando, mas só sei que é bom. - ele disse rouco.

- Você gosta?

- Muito!

E ele voltou a beijá-la profundamente, sem se preocupar em ser muito delicado dessa vez. Era exatamente isso que Lily esperava. Ela reparou que as mãos dele que antes estavam na curva de sua cintura, agora estavam um pouco mais em cima das costelas dela, e só depois percebeu o intuito dele: sentiu que elas estavam no cinto que estava marcando sua cintura por cima do vestido. Ela sabia que ele o tirando ou não, não faria diferença no vestuário dela, então não se importou nem um pouco. Antes de abrir, James agarrou o cinto quase como se o quisesse arrebentar, mas a puxou para colar mais ainda ao seu corpo. Logo depois, os dedos ágeis dele começaram a abrir o cinto e Lily nem se importou quando este caiu pelo seu corpo antes de chegar até o chão.

- Você deveria deixar a menina tomar banho, James Potter.

James pulou para longe como se Lily pegasse fogo, e com certeza ela estava, e encarou sua vó no batente da porta.

- Vó! - ele disse com um tom de alerta. Viollet sorria.

- O que foi? Você não acha que iria tomar banho com ela com toda essa gente em casa, achava?

- Vó! - ele repetiu alarmado. Viollet deu de ombros.

- Antes eu do que a sua mãe. Se Dorea visse uma cena dessas, ela teria parido outro filho aqui mesmo. E matado você em seguida, claro.

- Vamos deixar a Lily tomar banho e a gente continua essa conversa. - James disse indo em direção da porta. Antes de fechá-la, ele se virou para ela e sorriu. - Fique a vontade!

Lily caiu no chão e começou a rir novamente. Ela precisava urgente de um saco de papel para hiperventilar.

Certo, aquilo não havia sido um amasso de verdade, mas ela conseguiu dar alguns passos. E o melhor: ele não se importou nem um pouco. E com certeza se Viollet não tivesse aparecido, um amasso sairia daquele banheiro.

Se levantando ainda sentindo que estava dentro de um banheiro com 50ºc, ela tirou devagar o vestido para tentar não sujar mais as coisas ao redor e ela mesma. De repente sentiu uma vergonha estranha por estar em um banheiro diferente do seu. Meneou a cabeça e ligou a ducha na água gelada. Estava acostumada em tomar banhos frios já que sua mãe a ensinara desde pequena que banhos quentes estragavam os cabelos, então não se importou quando sentiu a água gelada cair em suas costas.

Lily teve um pouco de dificuldade em tirar todo o doce pelo corpo e teve que se esfregar bem para poder tirar o chantilly da pele e principalmente dos cabelos. Teve que ligar o chuveiro duas vezes depois de pensar que havia acabado por sentir que seus cabelos ainda grudavam por terem doces.

Quando achou que estava o mais limpa possível, deu por encerrado o banho. Também aproveitou da toalha para poder ter mais chances de sair sem vestígios de doces pelo corpo e se virou para o vestido que Dorea lhe entregava. Ela o pegou nas mãos e o deixou se desenrolar para poder vê-lo.

- Onde Dorea Potter vai com um vestido tão curto assim?

Ela jogou o vestido pela cabeça e o vestiu. Era de um tom bege e com alças grossas, formando um decote em V e bem acinturado. A altura ia basicamente até onde o seu próprio vestido ai na parte da frente, mas a parte de trás desse também era da mesma altura. O seu, pelo menos, ia até os joelhos. Olhou pelo espelho para ver se aparecia algo demais atrás e viu que apenas estava curto, mas não mostrava nada demais. A saia era solta e teria que tomar cuidado com o vento.

- Céus, eu não tenho calcinha! - ela disse assustada quando pensou pela primeira vez. - Agora eu vou realmente ter que tomar cuidado com o vento.

Lily pegou seu vestido todo embaranhado pelo doce, pegou sua calcinha e formou um bolo jogando tudo no lixo. Dorea provavelmente teria limpado o sapato de Lily, então estaria pronta. Ela olhou para o chão encontrando o cinto e sorriu. Ela se abaixou e começou a limpá-lo dos doces e, logo depois, colocá-lo por cima do vestido e marcando sua cintura novamente. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos molhados para penteá-los e então suspirou.

Ela destrancou a porta e saiu. Não ouvia mais o barulho das pessoas nos jardins ou conversas paralelas pela casa. Tudo parecia muito silencioso e vazio. Ela olhou para baixo, ao lado da porta, e viu seus sapatos limpos e brilhantes esperando por ela, então começou os calçar.

Ouviu uma voz vindo do corredor do lado esquerdo. Ela sabia que lá daria até o quarto de James. Terminou com o calçado e começou a andar em direção da voz abafada. A porta estava entreaberta, então ela achou que não teria problemas em entrar.

- Estou te falando, cara, vai ser perfeito! - Ela viu Sirius que estava de costas para a porta, olhando pela janela enquanto falava ao celular e ela estancou na porta. - Não terá risco algum.

Logo em seguida, vindo de um ponto do quarto que Lily não tinha visão, apareceu James. Ele estava apenas com uma calça jeans limpa, sem camisa ou sapatos. Ele também estava de costas, mas aquela visão já rendeu batimentos cardíacos acelerados nela.

Por todo o comprimento das costas de James, haviam marcas vermelhas de unhas. Ela sorriu.

- Fala para ele não enrolar muito, senão não vai ser convidado. - Era James agora que mexia em algo perto da janela, ao lado de Sirius. Só agora que ela viu que ele segurava uma toalha de banho e agora passava pelos cabelos com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra parecia ocupada com outra coisa.

Lily deu passos para trás e se encostou na parede ao lado da porta. James era muito sexy para a saúde dela. Quando sentiu o coração desacelerar ao pensar em coisas ruins e feias para poder ficar mais apresentável, ela respirou fundo e bateu na porta.

Alguns segundos depois, ela foi aberta e deu de cara com Sirius ainda ao celular.

- Certo, cara. Combinado! - ele disse e desligou. - Você não está tão doce agora, Lily. - ele sorriu.

- Não faça eu me jogar em bolos, tortas e mousses novamente para poder fazer você me achar doce.

Sirius riu e abriu caminho para ela entrar. James não estava mais no quarto, mas viu que uma sombra se movimentava no banheiro do mesmo.

- Onde você conseguiu esse vestido? - Sirius perguntou quando Lily passou por ele e entrou.

- Por que?

- Eu acho que você não usa dois vestidos, um por baixo do outro, para poder aparecer com um diferente de repente.

- Dorea me emprestou.

- Desde quando minha mãe usa vestidos tão curtos assim?

Ela se virou e viu James na porta do banheiro. Agora ele já vestia uma camiseta preta que caia perfeitamente pelo corpo dele e pela segunda vez, Lily o viu com óculos. Ela tentou não demonstrar a decepção quando percebeu que agora estava completamente vestido.

- Parece que em algum momento ela usa. - Lily respondeu. Com os dois marotos a encarando, ela tinha a sensação terrível e desesperadora de que eles podiam ver que ela estava sem calcinha. Estava se sentindo um pouco vulnerável e automaticamente, cruzou as mãos na frente do corpo, com os braços esticados, para impedir que se alguém pudesse ver pelo tecido, eles não veriam nada.

- Lily, eu preciso de um favor seu. - Sirius disse colocando o braço por cima dos ombros dela. Ele tinha um olhar de cachorro sem dono e a ruiva revirou os olhos, rindo.

- O que é?

- Preciso que faça uma ligação.

- Hmm! - ela já imaginava onde isso daria.

- Para uma pessoa.

- Obviamente. - ela constatou.

- Sua amiga!

- E por que eu deveria ligar para Emy?

- Porque vamos dar uma festa! - James respondeu por Sirius.

- Outra? - ela perguntou.

Sirius levou Lily até a janela e abriu um pouco a cortina para lhe mostrar a rua. Quando ela havia ali, estava apinhada de carros e agora não havia mais nada.

- Foram todos embora. - Sirius disse com um tom óbvio.

- Quase todos. - James disse ao ouvir passos pelos corredores. Segundos depois, Dorea entrou.

- Ai está você. - Dorea a mediu da cabeça aos pés e sorriu. - O vestido ficou ótimo!

- Caiu perfeitamente. - Lily disse e Dorea deu palminhas empolgada.

- Todos já foram embora, mas queriam se despedir de você. Fiquei encarregada de dar o recado.

- Na verdade a maioria foi expulsa, porque a minha mãe achou que você ficaria envergonhada na frente de todos - James deu de ombros enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos molhados e bagunçados.

- Não precisava fazer isso...- Lily começou.

- Era melhor prevenir. Não queria que se sentisse mal na frente das pessoas. Meg ficou triste por não se despedir de você, mas com certeza terão mais oportunidades - Dorea sorria simpática para ela.

- Ahn, obrigada. - Lily sorriu sem graça.

- Também iremos nos ausentar, Charlus e eu. Minha mãe não está se sentindo muito bem e teremos que levá-la embora.

Lily pareceu compreender agora. Ela olhou para Sirius ao seu lado e este piscou para ela.

- Vamos logo, Dorea!

Viollet apareceu na porta do quarto também e sorriu para a ruiva.

- Eu me pergunto por que minha filha tem um vestido assim para te emprestar, Lily.

- É o que eu me pergunto também. - James disse atrás de Lily.

- Ora, vocês são uns bobos. - Dorea revirou os olhos. - Vamos, mãe, antes que você cause coisas piores.

Dorea se aproximou de Lily e lhe deu um abraço forte e um beijo carinhoso na bochecha.

- Obrigada por vir, Lily. Estarei esperando mais visitas suas.

- Obrigada por me receber e pelo empréstimo do vestido.

Dorea balançou a mão com descaso e sorriu.

- Onde está o seu vestido, querida? Vou colocá-lo para lavar...

- Meu vestido? Joguei fora!

Dorea abriu a boca chocada.

- Jogou fora? Não precisava jogá-lo. Era apenas lavar.

- Era apenas um vestido bobo. - Lily disse dando de ombros.

A mãe de James ficou encarando Lily por mais alguns segundos.

- Certo, ok. Bem, até mais, Lily. James, leve Lily direitinho para a casa, ok?

- Ok! - James respondeu.

- Juízo, Sirius! - Dorea deu um beijo nos dois meninos.

- Sempre. - ele respondeu rindo.

Dorea saiu do quarto e os três ficaram encarando Viollet que ainda estava parada, encarando os três de volta.

- Vocês não irão me agradecer? - ela perguntou.

- Pelo o que, vó?

- Por eu estar tirando os donos da casa. Vocês sabem, eu conheço vocês dois. - Ela disse apontando para os dois morenos. - E eu ouvi algumas conversas agora a pouco...sobre festa.

- Bem, muito obrigado por isso. - Sirius disse sorrindo e piscando para Viollet.

- Eles só voltarão amanhã, ficarei encarregada disso. Então ficarão me devendo uma! - Viollet piscou para eles e sorriu. Voltou seu olhar para Lily. - Até logo, Lily. Foi um prazer conhece-la.

E sem muito alarde ou sentimentalismo, Viollet saiu do quarto.

- Vai ajudar um amigo? - Sirius perguntou dando cotoveladas nas costelas dela.

- Sirius, por que você mesmo não liga?

- Ela não iria aceitar se eu a convidasse...

- Você poderia se surpreender, eu acho. - Lily disse vagamente, olhando para o teto. Logo em seguida, lembrou uma vez quando ela estava receosa de ligar para James e como Emy agiu com ela, então ela arrancou o celular da mão dele e começou a discar.

- Vai ligar para mim? - Sirius perguntou contente.

- Estou apenas discando para você. - e ela passou o celular para ele. - Está chamando!

Sirius pegou rápido o celular e colocou no ouvido.

- Eu só não mato você, Lily, porque-Oi, Emy!

Sirius de imediato botou um sorriso galanteador no rosto. Lily se perguntou por que fez aquilo, já que Emy não o via.

- Estou ligando para fazer um convite...

E nisso, o moreno saiu do quarto apressado, fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

- Ele tem agido estranho esses tempos em relação a isso. - James disse se jogando na cama com as mãos atrás da cabeça. - Eu acho que a Emy contou já o que andou acontecendo esses tempos, não é? - ele virou a cabeça para encarar Lily ainda em pé ao lado da cama. Ela tentava não olhar para baixo, onde a camiseta dele havia levantado e mostrava um pouco do abdômen dele. Não que ela não quisesse olhar, mas se ele a pegasse, talvez ela não teria mais coragem de fazer as coisas. Então se concentrou nos olhos dele por trás dos óculos.

- Sim, ela contou. - respondeu baixo, engolindo em seco.

- Eu não sei o que passa na cabeça dela. Ela fala as coisas e de repente agarra ele. Não que eu também não entenda a dele, já que ele fica com frescura. - James deu de ombros e sorriu.

Lily sorriu de volta e tentou se segurar no lugar para não pular na cama. Afinal, agora que estavam finalmente sozinhos, eles tinham algo para conversar. Apesar de ela não querer muito isso por diversos motivos, a cena do banheiro era uma delas.

- Acho que a gente precisa conversar, James! - ela disse se odiando. Aquela era uma frase odiável, que sempre trazia coisas ruins.

E ele pareceu pensar o mesmo, já que levantou o tronco a encarando e ficando sentado na cama. James bateu ao lado dele para pedir que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.

- Eu sei que temos.

Lily caminhou até ele e sentou ao seu lado. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até Lily pegar a mão esquerda dele e segurá-la entre as suas duas mãos.

- O que aconteceu?

James respirou fundo olhando para as mãos dela que segurava a sua. Ele não podia mentir para ela.

- Eu poderia dizer qualquer coisa para você nesse momento, mas vou optar pela verdade, mesmo que isso me deixe com cara de idiota ou que você fique com raiva de mim.

Ela assentiu e apertou mais forte a mão dele. O que ele poderia dizer para ela que a fizesse ficar com raiva? Aliás, o que ela poderia ter a ver com isso?

- Eu realmente aprecio você dizer a verdade.

- Certo. - Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez. - Você lembra o dia que eu fui te buscar em Beauxbatons e McNair estava lá?

- Lembro! - ela disse. Foi o dia que os dois se conheceram e quase saíram se socando na rua em frente de toda a escola. E também quando McNair foi atrás de Mary Anne e ela os flagrou chegando no condomínio. Ah, ela lembrava bem daquele dia.

- Bom...- ele pareceu um pouco envergonhado. - Eu fiquei com muita raiva dele.

Ela soltou um sorriso levemente e depois o fechou.

- Certo.

- Você sabe os tipos de coisas que ele faz, não sabe, Lils?

- Depende. Você diz sobre o contrabando ou as corridas ilegais? Ou tem outra coisa além dessas?

- Eu _acho_ que não há mais nada.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com você? - ela franziu o cenho.

- Lembra da parte que eu disse que fiquei com muita raiva dele?- ela assentiu. - Eu quis dar uma lição nele.

- Como? - ela perguntou, temendo que algumas coisas que ela estava pensando não fosse sair da boca dele.

- Ganhando dele em uma corrida!

- O que?

No mesmo momento, a porta do quarto abriu e Sirius apareceu ainda com o celular no ouvido.

- Lily. Me ajude! - ele pediu e se aproximou da cama, tampando o microfone do celular. - Emy disse que só vem se você a buscar. Acho que está com medo de mim. - ele deu de ombros e riu.

- Eu...tudo bem, eu vou buscá-la.

Sirius apertou a bochecha dela e sorriu.

- Obrigado.

E assim, ele destampou o celular e voltou a falar.

- Sem problema, ela vai te buscar. - e ele saiu do quarto novamente, fechando a porta.

Lily mal teve tempo para abrir a boca para voltar ao assunto e James agora pegava as duas mãos da ruiva entre as dele, as apertando.

- Eu sei que eu fui um trouxa, eu não deveria ter feito isso. Agora eu vejo isso bem claro. Eu estava com tanta raiva daquele idiota e o Sirius veio com essa idéia e eu nem me importei na hora, eu só queria acabar com a raça do McNair. - James pegou fôlego antes de continuar. - Eu não sou babaca igual ele, quer dizer, nem tanto, mas eu nunca faria esse tipo de coisa por puro prazer ou por arrancar dinheiro das pessoas ou...

- Calma, James. Respira. - ele suspirou e desviou os olhos para baixo. - O que aconteceu que te fez parar na cadeia?

- Eu não fui para a _cadeia_, a minha vó exagerou. - ele disse com um tom de voz angustiado. - McNair fez uma armadilha contra mim e eu fui pego pela polícia. Então passei umas 2hs na delegacia até o meu pai aparecer. Era para eu estar com a minha carteira de motorista suspensa, mas não sei o que Sirius fez para reverter isso.

Lily ficou quieta, processando a informação. Por um lado ficou aliviada por ter sido algo um pouco banal como aquilo, e ao mesmo tempo ficou com raiva de McNair. Mais raiva do que ela podia sustentar.

Ela deslizou as mãos das dele e se levantou, caminhando até a janela. Lily sabia que havia causado transtornos para ele, mas não imaginava que James chegara a ir parar na delegacia. Não podia imaginar ou comparar os problemas que ela teve, com os dele. Lily só chegou a ouvir sermão de sua mãe, mas nada daquilo. Se sentia horrível! Como ele sempre podia ficar preocupado em trazer problemas para ela, se era ela quem sempre trazia problemas para ele?

- Vamos nos movimentar, pessoal! - Era Sirius de novo e entrava como um furacão no quarto, sem o celular dessa vez. - São quase 5hs da tarde. James, precisamos ir atrás das bebidas.

- Não era o Remus que veria isso? - Lily percebeu o tom de voz vacilante do moreno e se virou. Ele ainda estava sentado na cama, mas com a cabeça baixa, enquanto apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- Sim, mas você sabe a quantidade de álcool que ele vai comprar, não sabe? Não será o suficiente. Lily, você terá que ser a chofer da Emy. Desculpe!

- Tudo bem, sem problemas. - ela forçou um sorriso. Depois sua ficha caiu. - Hey, como eu vou buscá-la? Eu vim de carona! - ela abriu os braços em sinal de confusão.

- Você irá com o carro do Sirius!- James respondeu se levantando da cama sem olhar para nenhum dos outros dois ocupantes do quarto.

- _O QUE_? - Lily e Sirius perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Só assim para dar certo. Lily vai com o seu carro e nós vamos até o Remus com a minha moto e trazemos as bebidas com o carro dele.

James dizia enquanto ia até a escrivaninha ao lado de Lily e pegando a chave do camaro e sua carteira.

- Eu...eu dirigir o camaro?

-_ Ela dirigir o camaro_?- Sirius perguntou logo depois dela.

- Lily dirige bem, cara. - James estendeu educadamente a chave do carro para ela. - Eu confio em você. - e ele forçou um sorriso simpático com um tom de chateação.

Ela esticou a mão e pegou as chaves com receio, enquanto encarava os olhos de James que pareciam não ter mais a felicidade que normalmente tinham.

- Lily, estou deixando um grande amor da minha vida em suas mãos. - Sirius segurava os ombros da ruiva e olhava profundamente dentro dos olhos dela. - Por favor, pegue o Snuffles como se fosse um filho seu. Por favor, Lily.

- Pare de ficar falando assim, porque está me dando mais calafrios do que já estou sentindo. - ela respondeu fazendo uma careta.

Após fazerem Sirius largar Lily, eles começaram a descer em direção para a calçada da casa dos Potter. Ela olhava para o camaro brilhante de Sirius e seu coração disparava. Ela dirigia muito bem, não era ruim no volante...mas só de pensar em pegar o carro dele, ela se sentia com as mãos e as pernas moles como se fosse jogar o carro no primeiro poste que visse.

- Lily...!

- Sirius, eu já entendi. - ela riu tentando amenizar o nervosismo de ambos. - Snuffles é um filho e eu nunca machucaria um filho, muito menos em outros carros.

- Isso. Forme uma música com essa frase e vá cantando para não se esquecer.

O barulho da moto ligando soou e Lily olhou para o lado, onde James manobrava a mesma e parava ao lado dos dois na calçada. Sirius colocou a jaqueta de couro novamente e só aquela hora que Lily viu que James também vestia uma.

Por que as pessoas lá de cima a torturavam desse jeito?

Sirius subiu na moto e Lily contemplou os dois morenos, com jaquetas de couro em cima da moto preta de James. Aquilo não era justo com mulher alguma nesse mundo. Que Emy a perdoasse.

Ela meneou a cabeça e foi até o camaro. Ela entrou e respirou fundo, sentindo o coração disparar mais. A moto parou ao lado da janela dela, enquanto ela colocava a chave na ignição e sentia o ronco do motor do camaro. Ela poderia se matar com aquele carro.

- Pode bater o carro, mas não se machuque! - James disse

- Cala a boca. - Sirius deu um soco no ombro de James.

- Eu não baterei e nem me machucarei. - ela segurou no volante com as duas mãos. - E voltarei com uma morena no meu banco do passageiro.

- É assim que se fala. - Sirius fez um sinal positivo para ela.

Lily engatou e saiu com o carro. Logo em seguida a moto saiu junto e foi acompanhando a ruiva lado a lado. No final da rua, eles pararam.

- Lily...ele é seu filho, Lily. - Sirius disse com a voz chorosa.

Ela revirou os olhos e virou para a direita, enquanto a moto acelerou e saiu voando pela esquerda.

* * *

Assim que entrou pelo condomínio, as mãos dela começaram a suar. Começou a ver sua casa se aproximando e se abaixou um pouco mais no banco para que ninguém a visse dentro do camaro intacto de Sirius. Assim que a mansão dos Evans ficou para trás, ela se sentou normalmente e dirigiu até a casa de Emy. Era uma das mais bonitas casas do condomínio, assim como da família Evans. A diferença era que não havia portões ou seguranças.

Lily saiu do carro e andou pelos jardins da casa dos Collen. Assim como Emy tinha em sua casa, Lily também tinha carta branca para entrar quando quisesse na mansão dos Collen, então foi de imediato para as escadas e andando pelo grande corredor que daria no quarto da morena.

Ela deu duas batidas antes de abrir a porta. O quarto de Emy não poderia estar mais zoneado do que aquilo. Haviam roupas jogadas para todos os lados, sapatos espalhados pelo chão.

- Emy, você está por aqui?

A cabeça de Emy apareceu de trás da grande cama. Ela se levantou do chão e sorriu.

- Hey, ruiva. Que bom que chegou...você precisa me ajudar.

- Por que vocês dois estão com essa mania de me fazerem a salvadora da pátria ?

- Hã? - Emy perguntou

- Nada, nada. Me fale, qual o problema? - Lily perguntou mostrando o quarto e a bagunça.

- Não acho nada para vestir. - Emy resmungou.

A morena estava com um vestido verde tomara que caia, curto tanto quanto o vestido de Lily, era apertado até seu tronco e começava a ficar largo até o final, e calçava sapatos pretos. Ela não poderia estar nada além de perfeita para uma festa repentina.

- Você está linda. Por que ainda procura outra roupa?

Emy se olhou no espelho e fez uma careta.

- Você acha?

- Acho. E Sirius com certeza achará também.

Emy revirou os olhos e riu ao mesmo tempo.

- Certo. Então vamos!

- Espera. - Lily a impediu. - Ainda existe aquela gaveta onde tem algumas peças de roupas minhas?

- Claro! - Emy respondeu e foi até o guarda roupa, acompanhada de Lily. - Do que você está precisando?

- De uma calcinha! - Lily respondeu abrindo a gaveta. Sabia que encontraria uma ali, pois as duas mantinham uma gaveta para a outra em cada casa durante todos esses anos. A ruiva achou uma e rapidamente a colocou por baixo do vestido. Quando se virou para saírem do quarto, Emy estava parada ao lado dela, a olhando bestificada.

- Por que você estava sem calcinha?

- Longa história! Esse vestido nem é meu.

- De quem é?

- Eu conto melhor no carro.

Lily teve que arrastar Emy por todo o corredor, escada e hall da mansão, porque ela parecia chocada demais. Emy ficou mais chocada ainda quando viu o camaro de Sirius.

- Você veio com o camaro? - ela perguntou quando chegaram até ele.

- Sim, eu vim. Sirius quase chorou, mas se eu não viesse, não teria Emy na festa. Então ele teve que se contentar.

Lily viu quando Emy olhava para o carro e sorria delicadamente ao ouvir suas palavras.

- Verdade? - ela perguntou voltando seu olhar para a ruiva.

- Verdade!

Emy não disse nada, mas entrou sorrindo no carro. Lily ligou o carro e deu a volta para poderem sair do condomínio. Ela deveria virar para a esquerda no portão, mas virou para a direita.

- Você está indo para o caminho errado! - Emy avisou.

- Não, não estou.

- Mas a casa de James fica...

- Eu sei para onde é a casa dele, mas não estamos indo para lá.

- Para onde, então?

- Casa da Marlene!

E Lily se virou para Emy enquanto ria misteriosamente. A morena abriu a boca, surpresa e começou a rir também.

- Plano "Remus e Marlene" em ação! - Emy disse e bateu a mão com a de Lily em um cumprimento.

* * *

- Eu falei desde o começo a merda que isso seria, não falei?

Remus disse enquanto fechava o porta malas do carro com as bebidas.

- Eu sei, Remus, você disse. - James respondeu cabisbaixo, encostado na moto ao lado do carro.

- Mas vocês não me ouviram. Agora veja que merda que deu mesmo: Lily está brava com você.

- Você não é pai ainda, então para de ficar dando sermão em todo mundo. - Sirius disse cruzando os braços. - James sabe que deu merda, e ele tá pagando agora.

- Você fala como se não tivesse saído da sua cabeça a idéia de fazer aquilo. - Remus retrucou.

- Eu também já paguei por isso, ok? Paguei com o meu irmão, paguei a multa, paguei de vários jeitos.

Remus meneou a cabeça.

- Vocês não batem bem das idéias.

- Certo, nós já sabemos. - James resmungou. - Eu só não sei o que eu faço agora, ou falar, ou como agir. Eu não pensava passar por isso...eu nem lembrava mais disso, na verdade.

- Acho que a conversa ainda não terminou, já que o Sirius entrou empatando tudo. Então vocês ainda tem que continuar...talvez você devesse pedir desculpas.

- Desculpas pelo o que, Remus?- Sirius perguntou.

- Por James ter agido igual um idiota mental e se enfiado em uma corrida contra o babaca do McNair.

- Isso não faz sentido.

- Nada faz sentido para você, Sirius. - Remus revirou os olhos e se encostou no carro.

- Com que cara o James chegaria nela e falaria "Hey, desculpa por ter me enfiado numa corrida ilegal por você para esfregar a cara do McNair no asfalto e poder mostrar quem é que manda."

- Primeiro, ele não poderia ser tão estúpido quanto você. Segundo, com certeza não seria usando essas palavras.

James apenas assistia os amigos discutirem. Sabia que quando os dois entravam em uma batalha daquelas, não adiantava nem a rainha vir tentar participar que não haveria espaço.

- O que tá rolando?

James olhou para o lado e viu Peter que acabara de chegar. O único maroto que faltava e que eles estavam à espera.

- O de sempre: Remus e Sirius discutindo quem está certo.

- E quem está certo? - Peter perguntou.

- Eu diria que talvez Remus. - James deu de ombros.

- Como sempre. - Peter continuou.

O sol já havia ido embora e sabiam que depois de Peter ter feito o trabalho de promoter da festa, com certeza as pessoas chegariam logo e se não interrompessem os dois, a discussão iria longe. Sem contar com Lily e Emy que também logo chegariam.

- Chega, né. Já deu para argumentar bastante. - James disse olhando para o relógio. - Temos que ir. - e subiu na moto.

- Eu estou quase ganhando a discussão. - Sirius disse.

- Não, não está. - ele respondeu ligando a moto.

Quando percebeu que os dois ainda discutiam, ele acelerou a moto, fazendo com que o barulho chamasse a atenção.

Sirius revirou os olhos e subiu na moto. Remus parecia satisfeito por talvez ter quase ganho e entrou no carro, seguido de Peter.

E então eles saíram da casa de Remus em direção a casa de James novamente.

* * *

Marlene não estava entendendo nada.

A única coisa que sabia era que estava sendo pincelada com sombra por Emy, enquanto Lily terminava de escolher o sapato que ela usaria.

Ela estava tranquila em casa, se programando para assistir uns filmes durante a noite, quando as duas invadiram dizendo que tinham uma festa e que ela deveria estar pronta em vinte minutos. Mal sabia como tinha ido parar em seu quarto ou como enfiaram aquela saia preta e a blusa azul nela.

- Para de abrir o olho, Lene. - Emy resmungou.

- Eu estou nervosa. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Não soube de festa alguma que teria.

- Claro que não soube, porque essa festa será legal! - Lily disse quando se aproximava dela com uma sandália preta.

- Nada de pessoas esnobes e chatas, ou danças lentas e infernais.- Emy começou.

- Estamos indo para uma onde terá bebida, garotos bonitos e muita música. - Lily terminou pela morena.

- Como? - Marlene perguntou abrindo os olhos e se olhando no espelho para verificar a maquiagem.- Onde? Como assim?

- Você confia em nós, certo? - Emy perguntou.

- Sim.

- Então apenas aguarde.

Ela saiu de casa sendo empurrada pelas duas, bem parecido como Lily fez com Emy um tempo antes e sempre apressadas. Ela viu que em frente de sua casa, que não era nem um pouco simples também, estava o camaro.

- Hey, eu lembro desse carro. Foi o carro que aquele gato apareceu em Beauxbatons uma vez...aquele que você foi embora e que disse que estava saindo. - Marlene sorriu enquanto encarava a ruiva.

- Sim, ele apareceu nesse carro. Não que seja dele, de qualquer maneira. Emy te explicaria melhor sobre o dono. - Lily disse entrando no carro novamente.

- Quem é o dono? - Marlene perguntou já acomodada no banco de trás.

- Sirius Black. - Emy respondeu.

- Black? - Marlene perguntou. - Da família Black? Aquela que...

- Sim, essa mesma. - Emy a cortou. - Mas não fale sobre isso com ele. Sirius é a ovelha negra.

- Então Sirius Black estará na festa?

- Sim...ele e mais o senhor gato que você viu e que está saindo com Lily.

- James o nome dele, não é? - Marlene perguntou lembrando quando a ruiva contou para ela um pouco por cima depois do episódio do mesmo aparecer pela escola.

- Exatamente.

- E vocês estão me levando para uma festa para eu ficar de vela para vocês? - A garota perguntou um pouco indignada.

- Quem disse que eu estou saindo com Sirius? - Emy se virou para o banco de trás. - A única compromissada aqui é a Lily.

- É, claro. Você vai para a festa depois de ser convidada por ele, depois dele disponibilizar o carro amado dele para mim e depois de tudo, com certeza você não vai sair nos amassos de vocês dois por lá. - Lily revirou os olhos, rindo.

- Então vou ficar de vela. - Marlene afirmou.

Lily e Emy se entreolharam enquanto a primeira ligava o carro, sorridente.

- Com certeza não, Lenezinha!- Emy respondeu enigmática.

- Devo ficar preocupada? - a morena perguntou.

Emy deu de ombros.

- Espere e verá.

Lily arrancou com o carro pela rua de Marlene. Diferente da família de Lily e de Emy, Marlene morava perto da maioria da grande sociedade, onde haviam casas majestosas e magníficas quase uma ao lado da outra. E a ruiva sabia bem disso, então entrou por uma rua propositalmente.

- Lily, você deveria entrar só na próxima à direita. - Emy a alertou.

- Eu sei, Emy. Para de ficar falando como se eu não soubesse o caminho. - a ruiva riu. - É de propósito.

- Vocês me fizeram ficar pronta em vinte minutos, mas ficam zanzando pela cidade?

- Lene, será por uma boa causa. Eu contarei tudo para vocês.

E Lily freou o carro bruscamente. Emy e Marlene se entreolharam quando perceberam onde pararam.

- Vocês vem comigo ou o que? - Lily perguntou saindo do camaro e vendo que as duas estavam congeladas no banco.

De imediato, as duas morenas se apressaram para sair do carro como se ele estivesse perto de explodir. Na calçada, elas tentavam alcançar o andar rápido de Lily.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui, Lily Evans? - Emy perguntou atrás dela.

- Resolvendo as coisas.

- Que coisas você teria para resolver _aqui_, Lily? - Marlene perguntou com urgência.

Lily não respondeu e tocou a campainha. Emy e Marlene pareciam se sentir quase em uma armadilha, como se algo de muito ruim fosse acontecer com elas, então elas olhavam para os lados e para trás esperando a surpresa.

Mas a única coisa que aconteceu foi a porta se abrir.

- Olá. - Lily se apressou em dizer para a governanta. - Você poderia chamar Walden McNair?

A governanta franziu o cenho e deixou o caminho livre para que elas entrassem.

- Ah, não, não iremos entrar. Iremos esperar aqui na porta, se não for incômodo. - e ela sorriu gentil para a senhora.

Ainda sem falar nada, a governanta saiu da vista delas, deixando a porta entreaberta.

- Vamos embora, Lily. Eu sinto como se um monstro fosse sair desses jardins e não da porta. - Marlene dizia enquanto se encostava em Emy tentando se sentir mais segura. A mansão dos McNair realmente não parecia muito convidativa, principalmente àquela hora sem a luz do sol e com pouquíssima iluminação pelos jardins da propriedade.

- Está tudo ok, Lene. Nada vai te fazer mal aqui. - Lily se balançou nos saltos, despreocupada, com as mãos para trás.

- Espero você realmente ter uma boa explicação para estarmos aqui. E também espero que não tenha a ver com a sua falta de calcinha mais cedo.

Lily riu antes de se virar rapidamente para Emy.

- Claro que não tem. Mas logo mais vocês saberão tudo o que aconteceu.

Ela se virou para frente bem na hora em que Walden apareceu na porta e as encarou surpreso. Ele parecia estar se arrumando também para sair, já que sua camisa não estava toda abotoada e parecia estar no meio do processo de ficar impecável como ele sempre as usava.

- Lily! Que boa surpresa! - ele sorriu. Walden era realmente bonito, e era uma pena não valer o ar que respirava.

- Desculpe aparecer de repente, mas eu vim aqui por que eu precisava muito lhe entregar algo. - ela disse sorridente.

- E o que seria? - ele se aproximou mais dela.

- Isso!

No segundo seguinte, a mão de Lily enchia o rosto de Walden com um forte e sonoro soco o tanto quanto sua força conseguiu, fazendo a cabeça dele virar 90º. Ela sentiu em seu punho uma fisgada de dor, ao mesmo tempo que ouviu os uivos de surpresa das duas morenas atrás dela.

Walden se recompôs e tinha os olhos em chamas. As marcas dos nós da mão de Lily estavam perfeitamente alojadas no rosto bem cuidado dele e ela sabia que não sairia tão cedo.

- Só para você aprender em não se meter com mais ninguém da minha vida. - ela dizia entredentes. Se aproximou mais do rosto dele e sussurrou. - Principalmente com James Potter.

Botando um sorriso nos lábios novamente, Lily se virou e passou entre as duas morenas chocadas e começou a voltar para o carro. Emy e Marlene pareceram acordar e começaram a seguir Lily rapidamente, deixando Walden completamente catatônico no batente da porta.

* * *

**N/A: Uow! Veja quem está chegando na área e com maaaais um capítulo! EEEUUU! iiiihihihihi****  
**

**obs: Qualquer erro no capítulo, ignorem. Todos os capítulos estão sendo feitos e betados no trabalho *shiiiu* hehehe que minha chefe não saiba!**

**Acho que quando eu disse e repeti que isso tudo está me fazendo bem, talvez vocês nem levem tão a sério. Mas vocês não tem idéia de como está sendo bom, tanto que eu não consigo parar de escrever esses capítulos. Sem contar que a cada dia que passa, mais idéias pra fics novas aparecem. Hoje (faz tempo, não no dia que eu postei esse cap. hehehe) tive idéia para uma UA também, mas que envolvia magia. Essa idéia me agradou tanto, q eu até já montei todo o roteiro dela uahuahauha Sério, vocês precisam me parar de ter idéias! UAHUAHUAHAUHUAH Eu to quase enlouquecendo e jogando tudo pro ar e sair escrevendo tudo auhauhauha mas to me segurando, não posso! . uahuahauhauha daqui a pouco vou ser demitida por ficar escrevendo no trabalho e não posso largar essa fic! uAUhuahUAHUAHAUh parem o meu lado geminiana de querer fazer trocentas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Preciso de FOCO! AHHHHHHHH!**

**E eu só demorei para postar esse, porque eu só posto quando tem pelo menos 10 reviews num cap. e fiquei esperando o cap passado alcançar, porque terminei esse daqui em menos de 1 semana depois de ter postado o último. Vejam só...estão orgulhosas de mim? =D Ou talvez estejam bravas pela confusão entre os dois pombinhos nesse cap. X_X Mas tudo sempre se ajeita, não é? E querem saber o que mais? O outro cap já está pronto ;) É isso mesmo que vocês leram. Enquanto eu nem postei esse (se eu to escrevendo essa N.A, é claro q não postei ainda hehehe), eu já comecei o outro e ele já está prontoo. Agora só depende de vocês! hihihihihihi O povo do F.F anda muito anti social. Vocês não eram assim uahuahuahuha**

**Sim, sou chantagista. Com 10 reviews, eu posto, ué! :D fikdik.**

**Reviews sem conta:**

_**Mari:** __Aaaaah, vc reconheceu a música,né?! Pq será que eu acho que você irá reconhecer a desse capítulo também, hein? Não sei, pq será? uahuahauhauha Obrigada, amore...pela review e por ter sido um amor hahahaha por favor, não morra, ok? você tem q ir até o final comigo xD Beijooos! _

_**Michelle:**Aaaaah, será que você viu a sua família ali? Se bem que mal coloquei muitas pessoas. acho que não tinha por que mostrar tanta gente, mas acho que bastaram os poucos, principalmente a dona Viollet, que acabou sendo bem bacana com eles no final. Acho que é mal de vó ficar apurrinhando com namorado e afins, né. Nossa, nunca vi! Aaah, obrigada, amore...espero que você continue gostando e esteja sempre por aqui *-* Beijooos_

_**Fernanda:** Aaah, agora está explicado auhauhauha eu também já postei review por ai esquecendo q n tava logada ou de colocar meu nome :p oowwn, muio obrigada pelas palavras carinhosas...aain, fico tão feliz! Eu me esforço o máximo para fazer vocês continuarem aqui comigo *-* pleease, fique mais xD Ain, você consegue imaginar as cenas? Eu tento muito fazer com q as pessoas vejam exatamente o q eu vejo, tanto q eu penso q fica confuso as vezes UAHUAHA mas se vc conseguiu visualizar algumas, então já é muito bom xD Logo menos teremos mais Emy/Sirius e mais Remusito ^^ Aguarde. Beijoooos!__  
_

_**Lara:** Ooowwn, obrigada, amore! Você postou bem a tempo, aliás, foi a review para a postagem hehehehe Obrigadaaaa e espero ve-la mais um pouco por aqui =D hehee Beijooos!_

**Beijooos, pessoas bonitas e até logo mais.**


	17. Sempre há consequências

**I've been addicted to you s****ince the first hit**

_Ando viciado em você d__esde o primeiro encontro_

**Out of control like a surge of electric**

_Fora do controle como uma onda de eletricidade_

**Yeah, your skin**

_Yeah, sua pele_

**Your touch, your kiss**

_Seu toque, seu beijo_

**The rush, too much**

_A pressa, demais_

**And here it comes**

_E aqui vamos nós_

_(The Wanted - Lightning)_

Lily sabia que não fazia muito tempo desde que saíra da casa de James, mas quando entrou na rua dele parecia que passaram horas e mais horas, já que a rua estava lotada de carros novamente e algumas pessoas a pé pela calçada se dirigindo até a casa dos Potter. A casa com certeza devia estar abarrotada de gente.

Já que estava tudo lotado, e com certeza os vizinhos ficariam furiosos por um bando de adolescentes ocuparem quase toda a rua com seus carros e afins, ela teve que estacionar o carro de Sirius um pouco mais afastado da casa. Ela conferiu mais de uma vez se ele estava seguro ou se o alarme estava ativado e saiu caminhando pela calçada junto com as garotas ainda olhando para trás. Se algo acontecesse com aquele carro ela sabia que seria uma pessoa morta. E talvez nem James poderia impedir que Sirius a esganasse.

- Há muita gente, pelo que parece. - a ruiva comentou olhando em volta e as pessoas que entravam na casa dos Potter um pouco mais a frente.

- Peter é excelente com o marketing. - Emy comentou. - Sempre quando ele aparece pelos corredores com um sorrisinho, todo mundo sabe que irá ocorrer algum evento muito bom.

Marlene apenas olhava em volta delas, pela rua.

- É até engraçado estar em volta de tantos alun**o**s.

Ela havia sido vaga, mas as duas amigas entenderam bem o que ela dizia, principalmente Lily.

- Você está legal? - Marlene perguntou para Lily, se desviando dos pensamentos em relação as pessoas em volta. - Sua mão, eu digo.

Ela aproveitou todo o caminho de volta até a casa de James e contara tudo para as garotas sobre o dia na casa do moreno. E incluindo todos os detalhes, inclusive cenas do banheiro e a conversa que havia tido com o maroto antes deles serem interrompidos por Sirius e se dispersarem.

- Está dolorida. Acho que acabei dando mal jeito quando acertei a cara daquele idiota. - ela respondeu segurando o punho direito.

- Está inchado, Lil. - Emy disse olhando para o braço da amiga. - Você bateu realmente forte, e eu não sei como não caiu a mandíbula dele ao invés do seu punho ficar assim.

- Foi só um soco.

- Sim. E um soco que não deixou de ser um soco muito bem dado. - Marlene assentia.

Agora elas já estavam de frente para a casa de James e se dirigiram para a porta. Lily não sabia, mas sentia o coração acelerar...ela devia continuar agindo como agia antes. Aliás, eles não haviam tido uma discussão ou uma briga, apenas não terminaram uma conversa...não era motivo para se sentir mal.

A porta estava aberta e só agora de frente a ela dava para ouvir o som da música dentro da casa.

- A acústica da casa é muito boa. Com certeza foi idéia do pai do James. - comentou Emy parecendo ler os pensamentos de Lily. - Pelo menos os vizinhos não se incomodam quanto ao som.

Elas entraram na casa no exato momento em que Sirius passava pela porta sorridente e carregando uma garrafa. Ele freou assim que viu as três garotas adentrarem.

- Ai estão vocês. - ele disse se virando para elas. Ele demorou muito mais o seu olhar em Emy antes de se virar para Lily. - Como está o Snuffles?

- Do jeito como me entregou. - ela disse e jogou a chave para ele, que pegou com a mão livre.

- Certo. Então vamos brindar à isso. - ele ergueu a garrafa para cima e fez sinal para as três o acompanhar.

Elas se entreolharam e seguiram o moreno.

- É normal você entrar assim em uma festa e já ir atrás de uma pessoa para brindar? Não deveríamos cumprimentar as pessoas antes, talvez dançar um pouco? - Marlene perguntou rindo.

- Aparentemente ele ficou feliz com a nossa chegada. - Lily disse

- E por que ele ficaria feliz?

- Ele é o Sirius Black. - Lily sussurrou para Marlene e a morena fez uma cara de compreensão, enquanto media Sirius que andava na frente delas. - Não viu quando eu entreguei a chave do carro para ele? Nós havíamos dito que ele era o dono do carro.

- Você acha que eu fiquei prestando atenção se você entregou algo para ele ao invés de ficar aqui segurando para não me derreter? Emy é uma baita de uma sortuda.

- Eu ouvi isso. - Emy disse um pouco mais à frente delas, seguindo o moreno. - E obrigada. - ela falou, soltando um sorriso ganancioso.

Sirius chegou até o balcão da cozinha, depois deles passarem por entre as pessoas com um pouco de dificuldade. Haviam três pessoas esperando por ele no balcão, ao que parecia.

- Mais três irão nos acompanhar nessa virada. - Sirius disse colocando a garrafa em cima do balcão.

Certo, Lily percebia que não entendia muito bem gírias de festas relacionadas à bebidas.

- O que é uma virada? - ela perguntou disfarçadamente para Emy.

- Tequila para todos! - Sirius disse respondendo inconscientemente a pergunta de Lily e colocando sete pequenos copos em cima do balcão, enquanto abria a garrafa. - Pegue o sal ai atrás de você, Edgar.

Lily olhou melhor para o moreno em sua frente, o tal Edgar, enquanto ele se virava de costas e pegava o saleiro. Ela lembrava dele. Ele a convidara primeiro para dançar em Hogwarts, na festa que conheceu James.

Seu estômago revirou novamente e olhou para os lados, sem sinal do dito cujo. Elas mal haviam pisado ali e Sirius as puxou de repente para dentro, em direção da cozinha e agora colocava tequila nos sete copos. Não fazia nem um minuto que elas entraram na casa, então é compreensível que não o encontrasse logo de cara, considerando o mar de pessoas por ali. Mas mesmo assim não podia controlar o desejo de que queria o ter visto já.

- Eu...nunca tomei isso. - Lily disse encarando seu copo. Já ouvira algumas garotas da escola falando sobre tequila e talvez fosse uma bebida muito gostosa, já que todos pareciam apreciar tomar.

- Certo. Não há uma regra certa, porque cada um toma de um jeito, mas...- Sirius disse e empurrou o saleiro para o meio deles, no balcão. - Eu recomendo vocês comerem o sal, virarem a dose e depois chuparem o limão. Foi assim que eu comecei e que pareceu dar certo.

- Como assim comer o sal? - Lily perguntou novamente e depois viu que Edgar e os outros dois caras em sua frente colocavam o sal entre o dedão e o polegar. Uma barreira simples e fina de sal. Ela então pegou o sal e colocou em sua mão também, sendo seguida de Emy e Marlene.

- Eu lembro de você.

Lily desviou os olhos de sua mão e olhou para cima, para Edgar. Sirius encabeçava o balcão como se fosse um anfitrião em um jantar. Do seu lado esquerdo, estava Edgar e mais os dois garotos que Lily não conhecia, e do lado direito de Sirius, em frente aos três garotos, estavam as três: Marlene ao lado dele, Lily ao meio e Emy ao lado da ruiva.

- Lembra? - ela perguntou.

- Sim, a ruiva da última festa de Hogwarts. Lily, não é? - ele perguntou sorrindo

- Tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk - Sirius cortou o garoto estalando a língua e meneou a cabeça. - Longe da ruiva, Edgar.

- O que...? - o garoto disse sem entender, corando logo em seguida.

- Não venha com o seu charme de garoto tímido e recatado para cima dela se não quiser que James colecione os seus dentes.

- Mas eu não falei nada. - Edgar se defendeu.

- Mas queria. - Sirius abanou a mão no ar. - Vamos virar!

E Sirius ergueu seu copo, levando todos a fazerem o mesmo. Lily esperou que os três garotos em frente à elas virassem o conteúdo primeiro para poder entender exatamente o que fazer. Ela os viu lamber o sal da mão e virar todo o copinho com a bebida em um gole só, e logo em seguida chuparem o limão.

Imediatamente, ela fez o mesmo. Lambeu o sal e virou o conteúdo.

Ela contorceu todo seu rosto e sentiu um dos piores gostos na boca que ela pode ter contato, quase cuspindo tudo no garoto em sua frente, mas se forçou a engolir rapidamente. Assim que se livrou da tequila, ela procurou o limão avidamente pelo balcão e o chupou, tentando tirar aquele gosto horrível da sua boca.

- Isso é uma das piores coisas que eu já bebi na vida. - E essa era Marlene tirando todas as palavras da boca de Lily.

Sirius olhou para Marlene e sorriu depois de ter virado sua tequila sem o sal e o limão.

- Afinal, quem é você? - ele perguntou parecendo só agora perceber que ela era uma completa estranha no meio deles.

Marlene ficou sem graça e olhou para as amigas, em busca de ajuda.

- Essa é a _Marlene_!- Emy disse dando ênfase para o nome da amiga e depois arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

Uma sombra de compreensão passou pelos olhos acinzentados do moreno e ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Olá, Marlene. - ele se voltou para ela, apoiando o cotovelo no balcão e ficando de lado. - Sou Sirius Black.- e ofereceu a mão para ela o cumprimentar.

- Olá, Sirius. - ela disse sorrindo também e apertando a mão dele.

- Seja bem vinda. E pode deixar que trataremos de fazer essa festa muito interessante para você. - Sirius piscou para ela e se desencostou do balcão enquanto olhava significativamente para as outras duas garotas. - Vamos, vou te apresentar!

Sirius colocou um braço pelos ombros de Marlene e começou a arrastar para fora da cozinha. Lily e Emy se entreolharam sorrindo.

- Venham, garotas. Não fiquem perto das garras de Edgar. - ele disse em tom de brincadeira, mas também que deixava claro que era algo sério em tom de brincadeira.

Edgar jogou as mãos para cima e riu, enquanto Lily e Emy iam atrás dele, saindo da cozinha. Eles passaram pelo hall de entrada, onde Sirius cumprimentou e trocou poucas palavras com algumas pessoas que estavam perto das escadas.

Eles entraram pelo arco da sala e agora podiam ver que realmente havia muita gente por ali. Os sofás que cabiam três e duas pessoas respectivamente, tinham em torno de cinco pessoas sentadas em cada um, conversando e bebendo. Haviam mais algumas sentadas na mesinha de centro e outras muitas em pé. Perto da mesa de jantar não estava muito diferente.

Sirius olhava por cima das cabeças, já que era alto, e tentava avistar alguém. Marlene olhou para trás, para as amigas e tentou fazer um sinal de que não estava sabendo muito bem o que fazer, no que Emy mandou um olhar tranquilizador para ela e um sinal de positivo para acalma-la. Lily ainda olhava para os lados e mesmo tendo tanta gente, tinha percebido que James não estava por ali.

- Hey!- ela ouviu uma voz atrás dela, vindo das escadas e se virou.

- Olá, **Remus**! - Lily disse num tom mais alto do que o normal para que Sirius a ouvisse. Ela o abraçou e deu um beijo, sorrindo.

- Você está legal? - ele perguntou rindo a segurando um pouco.

- Por que? - ela perguntou.

- Você deu uma cambaleada. Não está bêbada, está?

- Ela só tomou uma dose de tequila. Foi a primeira vez, então acho que afetou um pouco só. - respondeu Emy e deu um beijo na bochecha do maroto em cumprimento também.

- A primeira dose na vida nunca é normal. Mas daqui alguns minutos você já fica bem...só se você não beber outra.

- Heeey, Remus! - Sirius disse se postando entre as meninas e de frente para o amigo. - Veja só quem veio para a festa!

Sirius apontou para Marlene. Remus franziu a testa.

- Ahn...oi.

Remus olhou para Sirius de novo tentando ver se entendia o que acontecia e depois para a morena. Ela tinha cabelos lindos caindo em pequenas ondas pelos ombros e olhos azuis maravilhosos.

- Olá. Sou Marlene McKinnon, amiga das meninas.

A morena sorriu e estendeu a mão para ele. O maroto tossiu, limpando a garganta e sorriu, estendendo a mão.

- Prazer, McKinnon. Sou Remus Lupin.

- Estamos em uma festa e apesar de não conhecer ninguém, não precisamos ser tão formais. Pode me chamar de Marlene. Ou Lene, se preferir. - e ela sorriu simpática para ele.

Os três ficaram encarando Marlene e Remus se olharem com alguns brilhos nos olhos. Sirius tinha um sorriso sacana gigante no rosto, enquanto Lily e Emy sorriam quase como se vissem a cena mais fofa do mundo.

- Acho que vocês podem parar de chacoalhar a mão. - Sirus disse, rindo. E só naquele momento os dois perceberam que ainda seguravam as mãos que haviam estendido como cumprimento. Remus soltou delicadamente e sorriu sem graça, enquanto Marlene se preocupava em colocar o cabelo para trás em sinal de vergonha.

Além de Sirius, um barulho vindo da grande porta que dava nos jardins chamou a atenção deles e de mais algumas pessoas próximas. Por ela, entravam algumas pessoas completamente molhadas e rindo, aparentando estarem no mínimo com algum álcool no corpo.

- Acho que algumas pessoas encontraram a mangueira no jardim. - Remus comentou.

- Tem mais gente nos jardins? - Lily perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Com certeza!- Sirius confirmou e começou a andar em direção da porta para poder conferir o que acontecia.

Eles o seguiram. Sirius parou na porta, olhando para fora, diante do corredor que daria nos jardins de trás. Ele só podia ver que havia muita movimentação e algumas pessoas rindo.

- Eu vou lá dar uma olhada. - Remus disse passando pelo moreno.

- Eu vou com você. - Lily disse e fez um sinal para as meninas.

Marlene e Emy começaram a ir atrás da ruiva e de Remus, mas uma das morenas sentiu alguém segurar seu braço.

Emy virou para trás para encarar Sirius.

- Você fica. - ele disse suave.

O coração dela começou a bater mais rápido.

* * *

Assim que os três chegaram aos jardins e a parede à direita não mais impedia a visão, não houve muito tempo para assimilarem o que acontecia.

Lily só conseguiu um rápido olhar pelos jardins em que estava um pouco mais cedo almoçando, viu James rindo com algumas outras pessoas ali por perto e assim que o olhar dele encontrou o dela, sua visão foi tomada por um jato de água e ela se sentiu cambalear para trás. Tampou o rosto com as mãos e sentiu a água molhar todo o vestido de Dorea Potter.

Apesar de aquilo ter parecido durar uma eternidade, ela sabia que não deve ter durado nem cinco segundos, já que a água foi abruptamente para longe dela.

- Eu não estou com muita sorte hoje. - ela murmurou, apesar de estar querendo rir. Ela jogou os cabelos ruivos molhados para longe do rosto e viu que Remus e Marlene estavam tão ensopados quanto ela. - Oh, Céus. Lene.

A morena parecia que estava um pouco engasgada, pois devia ter bebido um pouco da água e Remus parecia que a ajudava, dando leves tapas nas costas dela.

Em seguida, Lily percebeu alguém vindo em sua direção pelo canto dos olhos e se virou: James estava com uma cara de assustado, com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta enquanto ainda chegava perto dela apressado.

Completamente ensopado também.

O cabelo rebelde dele estava caído em seu rosto dando um charme absurdamente enorme, a camisa colada ao corpo dando ênfase em cada curva ou gomo em todo o seu peito e abdômen.

Ela achava que poderia enlouquecer naquele momento.

- Você está bem? - ele começou a tagarelar para ela, a encarando. - Os caras falaram que iriam pregar uma peça, mas eu nem imaginava que seria você que apareceria de repente.

Lily deu uma leve tossida, tentando não deixar a própria saliva a fazer engasgar depois dele ter se aproximado dela naquele estado. James talvez tenha entendido que ela estava um pouco afogada, pois deu tapinhas em suas costas parecidos que Remus havia dado em Marlene.

- Desculpe, Lily, desculpe. _Porra!_ - ele exclamou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, os bagunçando e espirrando água para os lados. Se xingou baixinho novamente por ter falado palavrão na frente dela.

- Cara, foi mal. Eu não sabia que era a sua garota que estava vindo.

Lily olhou para um garoto que chegara ao lado de James. Ela não o conhecia, nem nunca o tinha visto nem de longe.

- Você não tem que pedir desculpas para_ mim_. - James disse encarando o garoto.

O garoto se virou para Lily um pouco sem graça com a clara indireta do maroto.

- Foi mal. - e deu de ombros, pesando pelo o que havia feito.

- Foi mal? _Foi mal_? Aposto que você consegue fazer melhor do que isso. E ela se chama Lily Evans! - James disse.

- James, não é necessário...- a ruiva começou encarando o moreno, mas foi interrompida pelo outro garoto.

- Me desculpe, Lily Evans. Eu não tinha intenção de molhar você ou a outra garota ou mesmo Remus. - o garoto disse olhando para os outros dois ao lado da ruiva.

- Tudo bem. - Lily sorriu simpática para ele.

- Estava calor mesmo. - Marlene disse.

O garoto, sem esperar para que James fizesse algo a mais, assentiu e saiu de perto deles o mais rápido que conseguiu. James o seguiu com o olhar até ele desaparecer, indo em direção à casa.

- As festas da sua casa são sempre agitadas assim? - Lily não se conteve e começou a rir quando viu a careta de James para ela.

- Você foi a única que teve o desprazer de ter tanto azar por aqui. - o moreno respondeu, encarando o chão. Só agora Lily havia se lembrado que as coisas haviam terminado um pouco estranhas quando eles se viram na última vez, quando ela se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo por ter trazido problemas graves para ele. E imediatamente, ela sentiu seu punho dar uma pulsada de dor e logo o segurou, como se aninhar o próprio braço fosse resolver as coisas.

James não perdeu o movimento dela, mas assim que abriu a boca para perguntar, foi interrompido.

- James, venha aqui. - alguém o chamava para além dos jardins.

- Vamos para dentro antes que vocês duas fiquem doentes. - Remus disse e puxou Lily para seguir com ele para casa, junto com Marlene.

James ficou encarando ela ir embora com o amigo para dentro da casa e sorriu tristemente quando ela olhou para ele antes de sumir.

* * *

Emy olhou para Sirius em dúvida.

- Eu preciso falar com você um instante. - Ele disse como em resposta para o olhar indagador dela.

Ele ainda segurava seu braço delicadamente, mas quando ela olhou para o próprio braço, Sirius a soltou. Antes dela perguntar sobre o que era, ele a conduziu para dentro da casa de novo. Sem ter muito o que fazer, ela seguiu caminho.

Sirius a levou até perto das escadas, mas não subiram. Ele se aproximou da parte debaixo da escada onde não havia muita visão de quem vinha pelo hall ou por quem andava pelo corredor entre a cozinha e a sala.

- Pode falar. - Ela disse quando ele apoiou um dos ombros na parede e ela se postava em sua frente.

- Achei que seria ideal falar para você que o Fenwick está aqui!- Sirius disse enquanto olhava ao redor atrás dela.

Emy crispou os lábios, mas não sabia exatamente o motivo dele a estar avisando.

- Ok. - ela respondeu. - Por que você achou ideal me avisar antes de eu o ver?

Sirius se virou para ela, tirando os olhos da multidão e sorriu.

- Bom, eu que te convidei para vir, não?

- Sim, você me ligou convidando. - ela confirmou.

- Então eu só queria evitar de ver você se agarrando com ele, entende?

Ela percebia fácil o quanto ele estava se segurando para falar realmente o que queria de um jeito mais delicado, sem o jeito Sirius de dizer aquilo. Com certeza ele usaria outras palavras.

- Por que você acha que eu sairia me agarrando com ele?

- Por ele ser o seu ex-algo-que-não-era-namorado. Eu realmente não sei dizer se você gosta dele. - ele deu de ombros e desviou um pouco o olhar para encarar as pessoas atrás dela novamente.

- Só por ele ser o meu ex-algo-que-não-era-namorado não quer dizer que eu o agarraria, de qualquer maneira. E acho que por ele ser ex-alguma-coisa e não o atual-alguma-coisa, as coisas ficam um pouco claras sobre o que eu penso.

Ela praguejou mentalmente. O que diabos estava falando?

Sirius desviou o olhar para o dela novamente e Emy não entendeu o que se passavam pelos olhos acinzentados dele no momento.

Em seguida, Sirius se desencostou da parede e passou por ela. Emy se virou para ver onde ele iria, e percebeu que eles apenas haviam trocado de lugar, fazendo com que ele ficasse de costas para as pessoas e ela não pudesse ver nada além do peitoral largo dele. Sem tempo para pensar no que era aquilo tudo, Sirius puxou a morena pela cintura e selou os lábios dela em um beijo delicado. Muito delicado para Sirius Black, porque apesar de estar segurando a morena pela cintura, era de uma natureza tão calma, que ele mesmo não acreditava no que fazia. Os lábios ou a língua dele não pediam passagem para um beijo profundo, mas se movimentava pelos lábios dela, como se apenas os acariciasse. O mais bruto daquele beijo poderia ter sido Sirius capturar o lábio inferior dela antes de encerrar tudo.

Emy abriu os olhos devagar para encontrar os olhos dele ainda bem próximos. O coração da morena poderia pular para fora do peito em qualquer momento, ou as pernas dela poderiam desabar naquele instante. Sirius parecia estar um pouco surpreso, mas ela não entendia o que aquilo significava.

- O que foi isso? - ela perguntou num sussurro.

- Eu queria testar uma coisa. - ele respondeu sussurrando também.

- O quê?

- Eu acho que a gente se encaixa muito bem em casos onde você me agarra e pula no meu colo no carro, ou quando eu tenho você grudada em mim e em uma parede... - ele deu uma longa pausa onde ficou encarando a morena ainda sem demonstrar o que realmente passava na cabeça dele. - ...então eu queria ver se as coisas também se encaixariam _desse_ jeito.

Emy sentiu a respiração falhar e o coração disparar mais do que já estava.

- E, e o que você acha?

- O que _você_ acha? - ele devolveu a pergunta.

Ela abriu a boca por um instante e logo a fechou. O que ela achava? Por Deus, ela achava que era ÓTIMO! Que o beijo dele poderia ser perfeito em todos os aspectos desse mundo e que **aquele** beijo tirou tanto o compasso das batidas do coração dela e de sua respiração quanto se ele a tivesse agarrado e a jogado na parede.

- E-eu...! - nenhuma palavra sairia da boca dela e ela sabia. Só não entendia por que ainda tentava dizer algo.

- É, eu sei...eu também não tenho o que dizer.

E então ele a beijou de novo. Agora não era mais delicado e não era mais um teste. Emy jogou os braços no pescoço dele e sentiu o corpo dele contra o dela quase tão ansioso quanto.

- Eu nem sei mais o que está acontecendo aqui. - ele disse contra a boca dela.

- Eu também não!- ela respondeu. E se prensou nele novamente.

Ela que pensasse no que estava acontecendo depois. Agora não era hora para isso.

* * *

Lily e Marlene estavam de volta ao balcão da cozinha, mas agora não havia mais nenhum garoto ou nenhuma tequila. Quer dizer, não garotos que iriam partilhar de uma dose e nem uma tequila que _elas_ iriam beber. Era diferente do que acontecia ao redor onde havia muitas pessoas que bebiam pela cozinha.

- Aqui!

Era Remus que entregava duas toalhas para as duas garotas.

- Obrigada, Remus. - a ruiva agradeceu e tentou se secar um pouco. Eles deram sorte de estar uma noite agradável de começo de Primavera, então a água em si não incomodava tanto, mas talvez não sair pingando pela casa toda de Dorea Potter seria uma boa idéia.

- Então...- Marlene começou. - Você é amigo dos meninos desde quando?

O maroto deu de ombros e sorriu, enquanto se apoiava no balcão.

- Desde os onze anos. Estudamos juntos desde essa época. - ele sorriu. - Não parece tanto tempo quando se fala em sete anos, mas realmente parece que passaram duas décadas.

- Sete anos não é pouca coisa. - Marlene disse, e Lily concordou com a cabeça.

- Definitivamente não.

- _Hey, James, espera...eu não terminei ainda._

Os três se viraram para a porta da cozinha e viram James entrando, com dois caras atrás dele tentando o alcançar, mas o moreno não parecia se importar muito no momento enquanto buscava algo entre as pessoas. Era claro quem ele estava procurando, porque assim que avistou os três no balcão, ele foi até eles.

- Obrigado, Remus. - ele disse apontando as garotas com as toalhas.

- Elas pareceram se divertir. - Remus respondeu rindo com as duas garotas.

- O que é um banho de mangueira em plena Primavera, ham?- Marlene disse sorrindo para Remus. Ele correspondeu, mas logo em seguida se recompôs. Marlene arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Alheios ao que ocorria, James fez um sinal com a cabeça para Lily o seguir. Ele se afastou do balcão e começou a se aproximar do arco da cozinha que daria para o hall.

- Eu já volto. Remus, você faz companhia para Lene por uns instantes? Você se incomoda? - ela perguntou se virando para Marlene.

- Não, Lil. Pode ir. - a morena sorriu em resposta.

Lily acenou e depois fez o mesmo caminho que James fizera. Ele a esperava no hall e fez outro sinal para a escada e começou a subir. Lily o seguiu.

Como a escada também era ocupada por pessoas, eles tiveram um pouco de dificuldade em passar. No corredor do andar de cima não havia muitas pessoas e a maioria eram casais. James chegou até seu quarto e tirou uma chave do bolso, destrancando a porta do quarto e entrou. Lily olhou para o corredor uma última vez e depois entrou no quarto.

James fechou a porta e a trancou logo quando ela passou. Quando Lily iria abrir a boca para poder dizer algo, ele fora mais rápido.

- O que aconteceu?

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados pareciam confusos e preocupados ao mesmo tempo.

- Do que exatamente você está falando? - ela disse tentando agir normalmente.

- Me mostre o seu punho direito!- ele pediu olhando para o braço dela que estava para trás desde o momento que ele havia entrado pela cozinha.

- Por que? - ela perguntou não deixando soltar um tom de nervosismo na voz.

- Por que não? - ele perguntou de volta.

Ela assentiu, se sentindo derrotada. Ele já havia visto mesmo.

Lily trouxe o braço para frente. Agora ela mesmo notava o quanto estava ficando cada vez pior. James se aproximou e pegou gentilmente o braço dela, o levantando.

- O que aconteceu, Lily? Como você se machucou assim? - ele tinha uma voz preocupada enquanto verificava todo o inchaço pelo punho da garota e o roxo que já começara a formar.

- Um pequeno acidente. Veja só, não foi nada demais. Acho que se eu tomar um remédio para dor, tudo melhore. - ela tentou puxar seu braço, mas ele a impediu segurando em seu cotovelo.

- Isso não vai melhorar só com um remédio para dor. - ele franziu a testa para ela ainda segurando o braço dela. - Quando você saiu daqui, não tinha nada disso em você. Se eu me lembro bem, eu disse que você poderia bater o carro, mas não se machucar. - Uma sombra de choque passou pelos olhos dele. - Você bateu com o carro?

Lily revirou os olhos, divertida.

- O carro está bem!

- Não estou preocupado com o carro. Se você bateu com o carro, então dificilmente seria só o seu punho que estaria machucado.

- Eu estou bem, o carro está inteiro. Não houve acidente automobilístico aqui. - ela riu, nervosa.

- Então o que aconteceu?

Lily tentou puxar o braço novamente, mas ele o segurou pelo antebraço agora. E nessa hora, ela percebeu que a dor não estava apenas concentrada em seu punho. Ela tentou disfarçar a careta de dor, mas não foi o suficiente para os olhos dele.

- Ok. Me espere aqui. - ele a conduziu até a cama e a fez sentar. - Eu já volto!

James passou as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando ainda mais. Aproveitou e os puxou também para cima enquanto ia em direção à porta.

- Você está...ahn...bravo comigo? - ela perguntou encarando a cena em sua frente antes que ele alcançasse a maçaneta. Imediatamente, ele arregalou os olhos e se aproximou dela na cama novamente, apoiando um dos joelhos no chão em sua frente.

- Céus, não! Eu não estou bravo, eu estou preocupado. Eu te deixei inteira na última vez que te vi e agora você volta com o punho nesse estado. - ele suspirou profundamente. - Eu não estou entendendo o que eu fiz.

- O que você fez? Você não fez nada, James.

Lily passou a mão saudável pelo rosto do maroto. Ela queria poder tirar toda e qualquer ruga de preocupação no rosto dele naquele momento.

- É como se fosse a minha culpa. Minha mãe falou para eu levar você direitinho para casa...

- Mas você não estava me levando para casa. Você nem estava comigo.

- Eu _deveria_ estar!

- As coisas iriam ocorrer assim de qualquer maneira, você estando comigo ou não.

Lily sorriu para ele ainda acariciando o rosto dele. James ainda tinha a testa franzida para ela e os olhos preocupados.

- Vamos, sorria para mim. - ela pediu.

- Lily...- ele pediu, abaixando o rosto.

- Sorria para mim. Vamos lá, você consegue! Você tem o sorriso mais lindo desse mundo.

James meneou a cabeça e quando a levantou, estava rindo.

- Ele não chega aos pés do seu. - ele disse a encarando.

Ela não podia resistir ao sorriso ou o riso dele. Com a boa mão, puxou a camiseta dele e o beijou. Antes, ela sempre pensava no primeiro beijo deles quando o beijava, mas parecia que aquele dia havia mudado um pouco as coisas. Quando ele a beijou de volta, ela só podia pensar no beijo do banheiro daquela tarde e em como aquilo ficara em pendência, quase como a conversa deles que Sirius havia interrompido.

James se separou cedo demais e sorriu para ela, não prevendo as intenções da ruiva.

- Eu já volto, ok?

Ele se levantou do chão, onde ainda estava ajoelhado, e foi em direção da porta. A diferença de agora para o acontecimento da tarde era que Lily não estava disposta em deixar aquilo barato.

Então ela se levantou da cama o seguindo e quando James estava perto da porta e percebeu que ela estava próxima, ele se virou e não teve tempo para abrir a boca e perguntar, porque Lily já se jogara em cima dele, o prensando na porta.

Ela não se importava se o seu braço gritava de dor ou se aquilo poderia piorar, mas Lily jogou os braços no pescoço dele o apertando contra ela. Será que seria tão difícil dele poder entender naquele momento o que era prioridade para ela?

James pareceu um pouco receoso no começo, mas quando Lily o apertou contra si mais uma vez, não teve mais dúvidas. Ele a abraçou pela cintura e chegou a tirar os pés dela do chão, trocando as posições e fazendo Lily estar encostada na porta. Era o corpo dele que a fazia ainda estar em pé ali, pois a ruiva sentia suas pernas tremerem agora com o beijo profundo, sentindo a língua dele, as mãos dele na altura de seu cinto novamente e o corpo dele completamente grudado no dela.

Ele se separou dela, mas não foi exatamente para interromper tudo e sair andando. Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, arfando um pouco como ela. Uma das mãos de James subiu até o rosto dela e depois escorregou pelo pescoço, chegando até a nuca. Lily sentiu James engrenhar os dedos pelo seu cabelo antes dele começar a beijar a bochecha dela e começando a trilhar um caminho até o seu pescoço. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo um arrepio passar por todo o seu corpo quando o sentiu beijando toda a extensão do seu pescoço vagarosamente como se ela tivesse que gravar como os lábios dele passeavam por ali, até chegar em sua clavícula. James soltou um suspiro profundo e ela sentiu o arrepio novamente. Suas mãos, que ela não havia reparado que estava agora no peitoral dele, o apertou, afundando as unhas por cima da camiseta dele. Como resposta, James deu uma leve mordida no pescoço dela, fazendo a ruiva abrir a boca com o tremor que ela tentou segurar.

Com a mão mesmo dolorida, ela a colocou por baixo da camiseta dele, nas costas novamente. Ela tocou algumas marcas que havia deixado mais cedo ali e passou as pontas dos dedos por elas, sentindo de imediato toda a pele dele se arrepiar. James subiu do pescoço dela e voltou a beijá-la de novo, com mais fervor se fosse possível. No mesmo instante, ele separou as pernas da ruiva com a perna dele, a postando entre elas. Como em um reflexo, uma das pernas recém separadas da ruiva subiu pela dele e encaixando na cintura do maroto, deixando ela apoiada em apenas uma perna. Em poucos segundos, ele segurou a perna dela na altura do joelho e fazendo com que ela o apertasse mais forte e os corpos ficassem completamente colados. A outra mão do moreno deslizou pelas costas dela e fincou os dedos em sua cintura, a mantendo em perfeito equilíbrio.

Ela sentiu aquilo quase como uma certa permissão de poder fazer algo que andava querendo, então das costas dele suas mãos começaram a deslizar para a frente...o lugar que ela andava desejando tanto ultimamente. Quando sentiu o peitoral definido em suas mãos e unhas, ela percebeu de novo como todo o corpo dele estava arrepiado. A mão dele em seu joelho erguido a apertou, deslizando um pouco pela coxa dela...

Um estrondo na porta fez com que os dois parassem de se beijar, mas não saindo de suas posições. Eles ficaram esperando se alguém iria bater na porta de novo, mas nenhum outro barulho veio.

- O que foi isso? - Lily perguntou e se assustou quando percebeu que sua voz saiu completamente rouca.

- Eu não sei! - ela percebeu que a voz dele não estava diferente. Lily também não perdeu quando ele engoliu seco e respirou fundo. - Eu já vou ver, espere só um segundo. - ele voltou a dizer enquanto apoiava a cabeça no ombro da ruiva.

Como Lily era quem estava com as costas na porta, ela tentou ouvir mais alguma coisa. Mas a única coisa que podia sentir, e talvez fosse impressão, é de que talvez poderia haver alguém fazendo alguma pressão do outro lado.

- Eu acho que tem alguém atrás da porta.

James, com muito pesar, soltou a perna dela que ainda segurava e Lily teve que deixar suas mãos saírem da camiseta dele, onde ela não teve tempo para fazer o que queria.

Eles se afastaram da porta e James virou a chave, abrindo a porta logo em seguida.

* * *

Marlene dava um outro singelo gole em seu drink. Drink esse que fora preparado, em silêncio, por Remus.

Ela passava os dedos pelos caminhos de água de seu copo pelo balcão enquanto tentava pensar em algo inteligente para falar.

- Você é sempre tão quieto assim? - ela perguntou.

Remus levantou os olhos de seu copo e sorriu.

- Desculpe. Costumam falar que não sou tão extrovertido quanto os outros.

- Não precisa ser extrovertido para conversar comigo. - ela sorriu para ele. Ela viu que Remus olhava sua boca e, inconscientemente, passou a língua por ela. - Por que você não me conta um pouco sobre você?

Remus se apoiou no balcão com um dos cotovelos, próximo a ela.

- O que eu poderia dizer? Não sou muito interessante.

- Bom, me fale então sobre a sua família. Você tem irmãos?

- Não de sangue. - ele riu. - Tenho um primo que mora comigo e eu considero como um, se chama Rey. E tem os caras...- ele disse apontando para nenhum lugar específico, mas Marlene sorriu compreendendo.

- Então vocês são bem próximos.

- Até demais para a minha sanidade.

Os dois riram.

- Lily havia me contado da história dela com James um pouco por cima e sobre ele estar em uma banda com os amigos dele. Você faz parte da banda, certo?

- Faço. - ele deu um gole no seu drink. - Guitarra. - ele já respondeu antes que ela perguntasse.

- Eu gosto de guitarras!- ela riu e deu um outro gole de seu drink. Remus sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e Marlene riu mais ainda. - Você é bem tímido mesmo, não é?

- Eu te avisei. - ele sorriu, sem graça.

- E o que você faz com todas essas garotas olhando para você?

- Que garotas?

- Por exemplo, aquelas quatro ali perto da porta. - Remus se virou para onde ela apontou com a cabeça e viu quatro garotas cochichando e rindo quando ele as encarou. - Elas não tiram os olhos de você desde que estamos aqui. E ainda tem duas atrás de você que devem estar admirando o seu traseiro.

Remus arregalou os olhos e se virou para trás, vendo mais duas garotas o encarando aos risos.

- Bom, eu...eu não...

- Você não repara? Eu acho que a maioria da escola deve arrastar um bonde por você. - Ela soltou um risinho e bebeu um pouco do copo.

- A maioria arrasta bondes por outros caras, como Sirius, James e afins.

- Acho que você se subestima demais, Senhor Lupin!

- E eu acho que provavelmente você será uma jornalista, Senhorita McKinnon.

Marlene abriu a boca por alguns instantes e depois sorriu.

- Como você sabe que essa é uma das profissões que eu estou pensando em seguir?

Remus arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa e depois deu um gole em seu drink.

- Bom, você pergunta bastante, parece querer muitas respostas. - e ele riu.

- Ow, desculpe se pareci intrometida. - Marlene sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas e tentou se recompor.

Remus meneou a cabeça rindo e balançou a mão no ar.

- Eu não estava reclamando, apenas comentei.

Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio, cada um bebendo seu drink e olhando ao redor.

- Então...O que você pretende fazer? - ela perguntou de repente.

Ele a encarou, com as sobrancelhas para cima, surpreso.

- Fa-fazer referente à quem?

Marlene caiu na gargalhada, apoiando o copo na mesa para não derrubar.

- Por que você está rindo? - ele perguntou, olhando em volta percebendo os olhares de algumas pessoas para a morena.

- Oh, desculpe. Você é engraçado, Senhor Lupin. - ela se recompôs. - Quando você terminar Hogwarts, o que pretende fazer?

- Ah sim...- Remus ficou mais vermelho do que antes e sorriu, sem graça. - Certo, Hogwarts...depois de...Hogwarts. Bom...- ele tossiu, tentando desmascarar a vergonha. - Eu gosto de Inglês, gosto também de Literatura. Ainda estou em dúvida.

- Isso parece encaixar em você. Mas se você quisesse dar aulas, por exemplo, teria que dar um jeito nessa sua timidez excessiva. - ela sorriu para ele.

- É, isso é uma verdade.

- Você poderia fazer aulas de teatro.

Ele fez uma careta e deu um gole no drink.

- Não, teatro não.

- Certo. Então você poderia começar a ter coragem de fazer as coisas por si mesmo.

Ele enrugou a testa e virou a cabeça para o lado.

- Como assim?

- Começar a encarar a sua timidez. Por exemplo, se você tem vergonha de falar com uma menina, eu acho que você teria que pensar que se você tivesse coragem, ela poderia aceitar sair com você e seria exatamente do jeito que você gostaria. Entende?

- Hmmm...

- Você tem que começar a ver as coisas da perspectiva de como aconteceria se você não fosse tímido, o que você ganharia com isso. Acho que te daria coragem o suficiente para encarar a vergonha.

Remus se debruçou no balcão, pensativo, enquanto Marlene o encarava enquanto tomava de seu copo.

- Faz sentido o que você diz. - ele disse por fim.

-Talvez funcione. - ela deu de ombros e sorriu depois.

- É, talvez funcione. - ele se desencostou do balcão e ficou em pé novamente.

- Aposto que tem alguma dessas meninas aqui ao redor louquinhas esperando um convite de Remus Lupin. Você poderia treinar com alguma.

Ele olhou ao redor na cozinha de novo, vendo as garotas que Marlene havia comentado minutos antes, incluindo as que estavam atrás dele com risinhos.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Nah.

- Ou você poderia fazer comigo. - ela disse e colocou o copo logo na boca, ainda o encarando.

Remus sentiu a boca abrir um pouco e começou a pensar se agora ele estava entendendo direito o que ela estava falando.

- Você está falando para eu chamar você para sair?

Marlene deu de ombros e colocou o copo de volta ao balcão.

- Sim!

Ele realmente ficou surpreso agora.

- E você aceitaria?

- Você não está fazendo o convite, Remus. - ela riu, meneando a cabeça. - Só se sabe a resposta quando se faz um convite. Mas vamos deixar para lá...você não está vencendo a sua vergonha, porque eu te ajudei falando o que fazer.

Ele abriu a boca, mas fechou.

Diabos, aquela menina aceitaria ou não se ele a chamasse?

* * *

Ela podia sentir os lábios quase inchados agora de tanto beijar Sirius. Nunca imaginaria que ficaria boa parte de uma festa apenas beijando alguém. Muito menos beijando Sirius Black.

- Eu acho que essa parede vai acabar caindo - ela sussurrou para ele quando conseguiu coragem de separar os lábios dos dele.

- Você acha? - ele perguntou randomicamente enquanto a beijava pela bochecha.

- Acho. Não sei. - ela roubou um beijo dele rapidamente. - Talvez!

- Você não tá falando nada com nada. - ele riu.

- Nem você.

- Vamos achar outra parede, então. - ele disse.

Sem perder tempo, ele segurou a mão dela e saindo por entre as pessoas pela primeira vez desde que se enfiaram embaixo da escada. Ela não se importou muito quando viram algumas pessoas na escada, enquanto subiam, olharem para as mãos dadas deles.

Quando chegaram no corredor de cima, Sirius puxou ela e voltou a beijá-la enquanto ainda andavam. Ele ia de costas e ela tentava segurá-lo para impedir que ele caísse em qualquer momento. Alguns segundos depois, Sirius sentiu suas costas baterem em alguma parede ou porta, ele não se importava o que era no momento, e logo a puxou para aninhar a morena nos braços novamente. Ele a olhava agora com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo a morena sorrir de volta para ele. Os dedos dele começaram a traçar um caminho pelo rosto dela, e depois colocou o cabelo dela para trás, tendo uma visão 100% de Emily Collen em sua frente.

- Ahhh, Collen...essa parede está nova o suficiente para você?

- Isso é uma porta! - ela riu.

- Essa porta está nova o suficiente para você? - ele repetiu a pergunta rindo enquanto revirava os olhos.

- Eu acho que está perfeitamente nova para mim, Black.

Eles sorriram um para o outro. Quando Emy se debruçou para alcançar a boca dele, viu que ele arregalou os olhos.

Por uma fração de milésimos, Sirius perdeu o apoio de suas costas, mas conseguindo agir rápido, ele se segurou com as duas mãos no batente para não cair de costas no chão. Emy acompanhou a queda já que estava grudada nele.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Era James e logo em seguida, Lily apareceu no campo de visão deles. Sirius se posicionou melhor e limpou a garganta.

- Isso é um corredor, oras. Não há nada demais em estar no corredor. Mas o que _vocês_ estão fazendo _aí_?

Lily poderia ficar vermelha de vergonha se caso ela já não estivesse vermelha por outros motivos. James apoiou o braço na porta e cruzou as pernas.

- Estávamos conversando.

- Claro, conversando...devia ser grave, já que Lily parece um pimentão. - essa havia sido Emy.

As duas garotas se encararam e depois de alguns segundos, começaram a rir.

- O que é isso na sua mão? - Sirius interrompeu o momento "cumplicidade" das duas e apontou para o braço de Lily.

Agora estava muito pior. O inchado havia duplicado e agora o roxo estava quase por todo a extensão do punho.

A realidade pareceu voltar para James e ele logo se desencostou do batente da porta como se tivesse levado uma picada de abelha.

- Eu ia te chamar para dar uma olhada. - o maroto respondeu. - O que você acha?

- Que ela precisa ir para o hospital! - Sirius disse com toda a certeza do mundo.

James já estava se virando para Lily e segurando o seu braço bom para arrastá-la pelo corredor, quando Sirius voltou a falar.

- Calma, o braço dela não vai cair. - e então ele se virou para Lily. - Entre ai e nos espere.

Como uma criança obediente, ela apenas assentiu e voltou para o quarto quando os três sumiram pela porta, a fechando.

Ela sentou na cama e não podia fazer nada além de esperar. Podia ouvir a música bem fraca pela porta e paredes e alguns gritos e risadas. Ela estava estragando a festa deles.

- Droga!

Após quase cinco minutos, a porta se abriu novamente e os três entraram. Sirius puxou uma cadeira para sentar em frente a ela e pegou seu braço com cuidado. Ele o olhou, apertou em alguns lugares e fez algumas perguntas para ela.

Lily sabia que Sirius era bom nisso...se lembrou do dia em que James foi empurrado na fonte do hotel por McNair e perdido sangue devido a um corte na cabeça e Sirius cuidou dele perfeitamente bem.

- Acho que você tem uma entorse ai. - ele disse. - Claro que eu não sou ninguém para afirmar isso, mas parece. De qualquer maneira, você vai ter que ir no hospital.

Ela suspirou, desolada. Não imaginava que aquilo daria algo tão sério.

Sua mãe iria querer matá-la agora.

- Como você fez isso, aliás?

Os três se viraram para ela. Emy era a única que não tinha a feição de curiosidade.

- Er, bem...foi algo bobo, na verdade, sabem? Foi um acidente.

- Que tipo de acidente? - James perguntou cruzando os braços e cansado de ser deixado para trás nesse assunto. Agora Lily não poderia interromper nada pulando nele e o agarrando.

- Então, como eu disse, não foi nada demais...

- Lily-deu-um-soco-na-cara-do-McNair! - Emy soltou as palavras mais rápido do que ela poderia imaginar, e sem saber se alguém havia entendido. Mas pela cara deles, todos conseguiram entender muito bem.

Todos viraram para a morena, surpresos: Lily por não acreditar que Emy havia soltado o motivo e James e Sirius por não acreditarem no que ouviram.

- EMY! - a ruiva a repreendeu. A morena deu de ombros, se desculpando. Ela sabia que Lily ficaria enrolando para falar até que ela a salvasse de qualquer jeito.

- Onde vocês o encontraram? - James perguntou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. - Aliás, o que ele fez para você socar ele?

- Ele é um _filho da puta_!- Lily disse, abaixando a cabeça e resmungando coisas inaudíveis.

Houve um silêncio entre eles, talvez um longo e estranho silêncio, antes de ser quebrado pela gargalhada de Sirius.

- "Filho da puta" soa muito mais forte saindo da sua boca, parece até uma palavra nova.

O moreno se abaixou, ainda rindo, para um recipiente que havia trazido com ele. Sirius colocou uma toalha pelo punho dela e depois se abaixou novamente para pegar um saco transparente repleto de gelos, o colocando por cima da toalha e fazendo os gelos se alojarem por quase toda a extensão do machucado.

- Só por ele ser um _filho da puta_ não te dá motivos para socar a cara dele. - James finalmente disse. Lily ainda não se atreveu a olhar para cima, apenas se limitava em olhar para Sirius em sua frente ou para o próprio punho.

- Até onde eu lembro...- a ruiva começou e fez uma careta quando Sirius ajeitou os gelos e sentiu uma pontada de dor. - ...até onde eu lembro, você disse no dia da sorveteria "Não preciso de motivo para quebrar ele".

- E eu acho que você lembra também que logo depois disso, eu completei com "mas sempre é bom ter um." - James respirou fundo. - E isso eu dizia em relação a mim, isso nem contava para você.

- E por que eu não posso socar a cara dele? - Lily levantou o tom de voz e o olhar para encará-lo, de braços cruzados e encostado na mesa. Emy parecia ter se distanciado, já que agora tinha alguns metros a afastando de James.

- Eu não falei que você não pode, só falei que deveria ter motivos e eu sei que você teve. Eu só quero saber qual é. - O tom de voz dele foi abaixando cada vez mais como a de alguém que havia acabado de ser repreendido.

No mesmo instante, Lily deixou o sentimento de culpa a invadir por ter falado um pouco rude demais. Então aquela era a primeira briga deles? Se era ou não, ela não havia gostado de como aquilo se saía.

- Ok. - Sirius disse, agora já sério. - Qual foi o motivo, Lily?

Ela se virou para encarar o moreno na sua frente. Provavelmente James havia contado sobre mais cedo, quando eles conversaram sobre McNair, então não seria problema falar na frente dele e de Emy, talvez.

- Vamos, Lily...eu não posso sempre contar as coisas por você. - Emy soltou um riso.

- Certo. - a ruiva disse. - Eu fui, quer dizer, nós fomos até a casa do McNair antes de virmos para cá.

- Por que vocês foram _até lá_? - James perguntou um pouco exasperado.

- Porque eu queria socar a cara dele. E isso no traz até aqui, agora.

- De repente você sentiu vontade de socar a cara dele? - Sirius perguntou. - Sei que não é difícil, mas do nada?

Lily suspirou e riu.

- Eu queria socar a cara dele por ele se meter com as pessoas que não deve. Por se meter com as pessoas da minha vida, por ter se metido com você. - ela olhou para James e viu o moreno arquear a sobrancelha e deixar o queixo cair alguns centímetros. - Sabe? Em relação à conversa de hoje mais cedo...eu devia algo e mesmo que isso não tenha sido o suficiente, eu...

- Espera, espera. - James a interrompeu com uma mão no ar. - Você diz sobre a conversa sobre a corrida e que eu acabei indo parar na delegacia...aquela conversa que você ficou brava...?

- Brava? Eu não fiquei brava!

Eles ficaram se encarando, ambos com o semblante confuso.

- Sério, vocês dois são loucos. - Sirius disse, meneando a cabeça.

- Fica quieto, Sirius! - Emy sibilou do outro lado da sala.

- Hey, qual é? Eu não posso participar? Eu não tenho um protetor auricular aqui, eu estou ouvindo tudo.

- Mas não precisa dar sua opinião.

- O Sirius está certo! - a ruiva disse, respirando fundo. Olhou para cima e encarou James. - Por que você achou que eu fiquei brava?

- Porque você ficou daquele jeito, toda estranha...se afastou de mim.

Lily soltou uma bufada de risada não acreditando naquilo.

- Claro que não. Eu fiquei preocupada com você, em como tanta coisa ruim cai em você por minha causa. Eu não queria ter socado o McNair na cara, eu queria poder socar o corpo dele todo até ele ficar igual o _Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man _dos Caça Fantasmas

Eles viraram para Sirius quando este tentou segurar a risada e fez um som engraçado com a boca. Ele apertava os lábios para não rir.

- Desculpe! - soltou baixinho.

James se aproximou da cama e sentou ao lado da ruiva. Seus olhos por trás dos óculos pareciam doces e culpados.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, ele a abraçou como pôde por conta de um dos braços dela estar esticado e beijou seus cabelos.

- Você é uma ruiva muito teimosa e mal criada. - os dois riram. - Por favor, não faça isso de novo. Nenhuma parte do seu corpo merece ficar machucada por conta dele. - ele passou uma das mãos pelo longo ruivo e depois ficou apoiada nas costas dela.

- Não se ele mexer com você...- ela olhou para Sirius. - ...ou você...- e olhou para Emy. - ...ou você. Ou qualquer outra pessoa.

- Se ele mexer com algum de nós, eu vou garantir que ele nunca mais queria chegar perto novamente. - Sirius rosnou.

- Ele não merece a nossa preocupação agora. - Emy cortou o sentimentalismo. - Temos que levar Lily ao hospital. Essa ruiva teimosa e mal criada.

- Certo. Um momento. - Sirius se abaixou de novo e pegou uma espécie de luva. Ele tirou o gelo e o pano do punho da ruiva e verificou. - Parece que deu uma diminuída, mas ainda continua feio.

Ele pegou a luva, que ela sentiu que era dura embaixo, e deslizou pela mão dela, pegando o punho.

- Não mexa mais essa mão!- A ruiva pulou na cama ao ouvir a voz dura de Sirius. - Você tinha que deixar imobilizada, mas você ficou fazendo firula com ela, pelo visto.

Ela engoliu em seco e evitou olhar para James em seu lado.

Sirius pegou a chave do camaro do bolso da calça e jogou para James.

-Leve ela e eu cuido da festa por aqui.

James não hesitou se levantando e segurando o cotovelo da ruiva, a fazendo se levantar também.

- Eu vou junto! - Emy se prontificou.

- Você vai? - Sirius perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Claro. Assim o James me deixa em casa após levar a Lily.

Sirius continuou a encarando, mas por fim suspirou e assentiu.

* * *

Remus e Marlene tentavam enxugar as lágrimas das gargalhadas que davam, e eles nem sabiam o motivo delas, porque elas começaram há mais de cinco minutos atrás. O fato era que a bebida estava ajudando bastante para isso.

- É só dar as costas e as crianças enfiam a cara no álcool. - Sirius disse.

Os quatro estavam na cozinha agora e observavam quando Remus e Marlene recuperavam a pose.

- Marlene estava fazendo companhia para mim.

- E eu para o Remus.

Os dois se encararam e começaram a gargalhar de novo.

- Oh Céus. - Emy revirou os olhos. - Acho que a Lene vai ter que dormir em casa. Ela não pode chegar alegre desse jeito.

- É o melhor!- Lily concordou.

- Lene, temos que ir. - Emy foi em direção da amiga e deu tapinhas em suas costas.

- Mas já? A festa nem começou!

- O que você saberia da festa se não desgrudou do Remus ou da cozinha...ou do seu copo?!

- Ah, Emy...vamos ficar mais um pouco.

- A Lily precisa ir para o hospital! - Emy sussurrou.

Marlene se virou para a ruiva e arregalou os olhos. Desgrudou do balcão da cozinha e veio até ela.

- O que aconteceu? Você caiu? Te bateram? - e ela olhou para James ao lado. Ele revirou os olhos.

- Claro que não, Lene. Meu punho...vou ter que ir checar.

- Oh, sim, seu punho...aquele que você deu na cara do McNair.

- Sim, esse mesmo.

Eles demoraram mais cerca de dez minutos ainda conversando e tentando explicar para uma Marlene alegre demais de que eles tinham que ir logo. Logo, os seis caminhavam pela calçada até o Snuffles.

- Vamos, Lene...- Emy empurrava a morena para esta entrar logo no carro pela terceira vez.

- Ok, eu vou entrar. - ela olhou para Remus - Tchau, Remus...ainda nos veremos por ai.

Ele sorriu para ela e se aproximou.

- Claro que vamos. Sabe por que?

- Não! - ela franziu o cenho.

- Porque estou te chamando para sair agora.

Marlene se apoiou na porta e com um pé para dentro do carro. Ela virou para ele com um sorriso enorme no rosto e os olhos brilhando.

- De verdade?

- Sim!

- Então eu aceito. Foi tão difícil assim?

- Não, nem um pouco.

Ela deu uma piscada para ele e sorriu ainda mais. Os espectadores pareciam não entender nada do que eles estavam falando, já que todos tinham o cenho franzido.

- Tenho certeza que você conseguirá meu número com alguém.

E assim, ela entrou no carro e acenou para ele lá de dentro.

- É cada coisa que eu estou presenciando hoje. - Sirius dizia, meneando a cabeça. - São discussões, xavecos...

- E agora vai virar babá de toda Hogwarts. Cuide da casa se não quiser a ira da minha mãe, Sirius Black. - James apontava para ele da porta do motorista.

- Pode deixar. Droga, olha o que a minha festa virou. - Sirius cruzou os braços.

- Aposto que o pouco dela valeu a pena. - Emy disse e deu um beijo na bochecha do maroto antes de entrar no carro.

- Hunf! - ele revirou os olhos, apesar de estar sorrindo.

Lily entrou e logo todos estavam acomodados no camaro. Com um aceno para Sirius e Remus na calçada, James acelerou e saiu com o carro.

- Vamos, Remus. - Sirius pegou o amigo pelos ombros e começou a arrastá-lo de volta para casa. - Temos pessoas para olhar, casa para cuidar e você irá...

Sirius olhou para Remus e viu que este estava dormindo mesmo enquanto andavam. Ele largou os ombros do amigo e começou a chacoalha-lo. Remus acordou em um sobressalto e olhou para os lados.

- O que foi?

- Nunca mais se atreva a dormir no meu ombro de novo. Primeiro: Isso é muito gay, Lupin! Segundo: você vai me ajudar a cuidar de tudo, não se atreva a dormir.

- Eu bebi demais...sempre quando eu bebo, eu fico com muito sono.

- O azar é seu. Abra esses olhos se não quiser que eu coloque super bonder nas suas pálpebras e colo as duas para cima.

- Nossa, quanto mau humor!

- Na hora de ficar embebedando a garota você não ficou com sono, né?!

- Eu não a embebedei, ela bebeu por vontade própria. Aliás, eu prefiro conversar com ela do que com você.

Sirius revirou os olhos e empurrou o maroto para sua frente, em direção da casa novamente.

- Como se só você estivesse chateado por trocar as companhias, Remus, só você!

* * *

**N/A: Obs: novamente, qualquer erro, culpem a minha pressa. Eu tava com necessidade de botar coisas pra fora quando escrevi esse capítulo e escrevi numa fúria lascada, então pode ter erros por ai! =)**

**Ooooook. Vocês me surpreenderam agora! uahuahuahuahuaha OLHA EU AQUI DE VOOOLTA!**

**Promessa é promessa, certo? Eu deveria ter postado ontem, mas eu ñ tive tempo de fazer essa nota e nem de responder as reviews, então me perdoem. To fazendo correndo aqui para poder postar hoje, porque vocês foram FODA! (perdão uahuahuahuah). Nem posto durante semana, mas eu DEVO!**

**Perdoem também o fato de ter acabado meio estranho o cap, mas é que tem que continuar no próximo, sem contar que a intenção também não era dar muito foco na festa em si...então ñ fiquem bravas ou chateadas com a mh pessoa por isso :( E vocês sabiam que o próximo já tá mais da metade? hehehehe Acho que no final da semana ele está finalizado e sem botar pressão, mas eu realmente só posto quando tem mais de 10 reviews. Isso parece chantagem, mas é um modo sistemático meu com números redondos uAHUAHUAHUHA eu adoro o número 20, mas é tão dificil ultimamente isso que nem tem como eu esperar para ter 20 reviews X_x então eu espero sempre por 10. Só achei que vocês deviam saber o pq eu demoro pra postar as vezes :p uAHUAHUahuh**

**Quanto ao cap...vocês ficaram esperando um amassão J/L no passado e teve gente reclamando uahuHAuhauhauhauha Calma, pessoal, a Lily tá no começo da coisa uahuahauhau...mas poxa, se vocês não acharem que ela, uma pessoa que nem havia beijado antes, não foi além das expectativas nesse de hoje, eu vou escrever "50 Tons de Cinza" aqui para satisfazer vocês logo de cara uhuahauhauhuha suas apressadinhas xD Aquela cena do James falando pro cara pedir desculpas...bom, isso já aconteceu comigo AUAHUAHA Teve mt mais drama no meu caso, mas é só pra vcs saberem qnd leem muita coisa que eu escrevo nas minhas fics aconteceu na mh vida...eu acho bacana, me sinto meio mais próxima. Enfim, ninguém quer saber disso, era só para comentar uuahuahauhauahua**

**Duas coisas importantes: _1º_ Vieram me perguntar o nome da música do começo do capítulo passado e eu me dei conta que eu simplesmente esqueci de ir nomeando em vários. Me perdoem, vou postar agora para quem quiser:**

**Cap. 9: Charlie Brown Junior - Vícios e Virtudes**

**Cap. 10: McFly - That Girl**

**Cap. 11: Fábio Júnior- Só você (apesar de não gostar dele e nem da versão dele, mas é dele uahuahauha)**

**Cap. 12: Strike - Paraíso Proibido**

**Cap. 14: Forfun - História de Verão**

**Cap. 15: The Maine - Everything I Ask For**

**Cap. 16: The Maine - Into Your Arms**

**Fui bem eclética, hein? uahuahuaha muita coisa ai eu nem curto, mas eu curto só aquela música ou achava que encaixava. Mas eu adoro The Maine e eu sou Galaxy Defenders (eu sei que tem leitoras GD aqui tbm, heeeein auhauhauhauha)**

**_2º: _comentaram em uma review que os capítulos poderiam ser menores. Queria saber se eu realmente estou precisando diminuir o tamanho. E REALMENTE preciso da opinião de vocês. Vou começar a me controlar um tico! * - ***

**Fui contar aqui o número de reviews...e neste exato momento foram 20! Caramba, meu número preferido. auhauhauha ai que felicidade boba q eu to agora uAHUHAUHAA Bom, mas agora...respondendo aos sem login.**

**Reviews:**

_**bianca riani: Oown, obrigada amore! Que bom que você amou o capítulo * - * gostou da vó do James? Acho que algumas pessoas curtiram uHAUHAUHA xD Beijooos!**_

_**Be: Ai Ai ai, pronto, tá att aqui! Não briga comigo uahuahuahuah Aaaah, que coisa feeia..sempre le e nunca falou comigo? :( to triste! Eu também adoro Uptown Girl, me dá vontade de dançar e me lembra anos 50 ñ sei pq uAHUAHUAHUHA Aaah, ñ me chame de chantagista...X_X eu sou mt sistemática com as coisas, eu até fico irritada comigo...mas quis deixar como dica pra vcs, pq isso acelera para os caps virem logo, é um fato...e vcs não sabiam, mas agora sabem =D mas como pedido da senhorita que nunca fala comigo UAHUAHUAHA aqui está o cap. beijoooos!**_

_**Layla Black: Ooown, você amou? Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada! =) Cap. devidamente postado, senhorita! =) Beijooos!**_

**Minhas N/As tem ficado gigantes ultimamente. Oh droga, outra coisa que vou controlar. UAhUAhUAHAUHAUH**

**Beijooos para tooodas vocês e, quem sabe, nos veremos em breve? ^^ hahahahaha 3**


	18. Agora é oficial!

**I won't sleep till the sky is calmer**

_Não dormirei até o céu se acalmar_

**Keep on searching till I've found you**

_Continuarei procurando até te achar_

**And my love will be your armour, in this battlefield around you**

_E o meu amor será sua armadura, neste campo de batalha ao seu redor_**  
**

**Hand in hand we walk together**

_De mãos dadas vamos caminhar juntos_

**We can make it through the stormy weather**

_Nós podemos fazer isso através da tempestade_

**We can break down walls together, do it all together, do it all.**

_Podemos quebrar paredes juntos, fazer tudo isso juntos, fazer tudo._

_(The Wanted - I´ll be your strength)_

Emy andava por todos os lados no saguão do hospital falando no celular de Lily há quase cinco minutos, James estava sentado com as mãos enterradas nos cabelos e Marlene parecia um pouco hipnotizada pela televisão sem som do outro lado da parede.

- ...não, Senhor Evans. Não é necessário, nós iremos para casa assim que ela sair. - Emy virou nos pés novamente e recomeçou o caminho, passando na frente de James e Marlene. - Claro, claro. Mas não há com o que se preocupar, foi apenas uma batida na mão. Sim, eu juro para o senhor que não é nada grave. Ok...chegaremos logo. Certo, ok. Tchau!

Emy desligou o celular e continuou a andar de um lado para o outro, em silêncio. Já haviam passado mais de quarenta minutos que Lily fora entregue para os médicos e nenhuma notícia até agora.

James levantou o cotovelo dos joelhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, bufando alto e passando a mãos pelos cabelos, irritado.

- **Não!**

Ele olhou para Emy que havia parado em sua frente. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não, James Potter. - ela se aproximou e apoiou as duas mãos nos braços da cadeira dele.

- Não o que?

- Não se atreva a ir atrás dele por causa disso! - ela tinha o rosto sério.

James riu sem emoção e meneou a cabeça.

- Eu não...!

- Eu sei o que você estava pensando, então apenas NÃO! A Lily fez a estupidez de ir atrás dele para mostrar que nada que ele fizer ficará impune...você não tem que se meter nisso mais, a não ser que ele aja. Vamos fazer a coisa do jeito certo, James!

O moreno revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, enquanto Emy se endireitava e recomeçou a andança pelo saguão novamente.

- Todo mundo socaria aquele idiota se pudesse. Nós sabemos disso. - Emy disse ao acaso, como se pensasse alto.

James resmungou algo antes de falar mais alto.

- Ele vai dar mais motivos para eu socar ele, você sabe.

- Talvez. Bem provável, eu diria, mas espere até lá.

- Por que resolver tudo na base da violência? - Marlene perguntou ainda olhando para a televisão muda.

- Eu não acho certo. - Emy concordou.

- Eu também não. - James afirmou.

- Mas vocês querem. - Marlene constatou.

James respirou fundo e Emy parou de andar para encarar a amiga.

- Isso são só suposições, Lene. Estamos supondo essa coisa de socos, porque a Lily, a santa Lily, começou com essa história de fazer Socos à Delivery.

- Mas não precisamos continuar com os socos, certo? - Lene perguntou ainda sem olhar para eles.

- Não! - foi James quem respondeu. - Nós só estamos dizendo o que ele merecia. Eu não sei explicar, eu não sou a favor de violência assim, mas o que a Emy disse é certo: são só suposições porque estávamos falando de consequências do soco da Lily..

- Justo! - Marlene disse. - O que o pai dela falou?- Marlene perguntou, desviando a atenção da televisão e olhando para Emy.

- Ele ficou preocupado quando disse que ela estava no hospital, mas entendeu depois da milésima vez que eu disse que não era grave. Ele queria vir buscá-la, mas convenci de que a levaríamos. A mãe dela está uma fera por ela não estar em casa, mas parece preocupada. Talvez o castigo não seja tão ruim.

A porta que dava acesso aos consultórios e salas de exame se abriu e os três ficaram em pé lado a lado. Um senhor com seu jaleco branco impecável saia enquanto conversava com Lily.

Ela tinha o braço completamente imobilizado até um pouco acima do cotovelo enquanto pegava um papel com o senhor de jaleco e acenava para ele com a outra mão.

- Hey...- James se aproximou dela junto com as duas morenas quando o médico desaparecia pelas portas duplas. - Você tá legal? Precisou mesmo de tudo isso?

Lily respirou fundo, mas sorriu.

- Sim, estou bem, mas eu tive mesmo uma entorse. Fiz alguns exames, raio-x ...nada de grave, mas vou ter que ficar de repouso por uma semana e tomar alguns anti-inflamatórios.

- Uma semana sem Lily Evans na escola. Você vai me abandonar com as serpentes! - Marlene dizia chorosa.

- A serpente vai estar em casa pronta para me sufocar. - a ruiva revirou os olhos. - Minha mãe vai me matar.

- Seu pai está muito preocupado e a sua mãe também - Emy parecia temerosa.

Lily abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Claro que nada daquilo passaria tranquilamente pelas vistas da mãe.

- Mas isso não vai diminuir a raiva da Senhora Evans. - disse Lily. - Bom, vamos logo então e acabar com isso.

James a abraçou e eles seguiram para fora do hospital. No caminho para Blackheath, eles foram em silêncio, apenas com o som baixo soando no carro. James tinha um dos cotovelos apoiado na janela e os dedos roçando nos lábios, com o pensamento longe, enquanto Lily parecia se preparar para a forca e Marlene parecia estar adormecida deitada no colo de Emy.

- Você quer que eu entre com você para poder encarar a sua mãe? - Emy perguntou quando James entrava no condomínio de mansões.

- Tudo bem, Em. Leve a Lene para a sua casa, ela está precisando descansar.

Emy assentiu e então James seguiu o caminho que a morena explicou até sua casa. O moreno teve que descer e ajudar tirar Marlene do carro em frente da casa dos Collen.

- Você consegue levar até lá dentro? - ele perguntou para Emy segurando o braço da outra morena pelo pescoço dele.

- Sim, eu consigo.

Eles levaram alguns minutos e conseguiram acordar Marlene para poder ir caminhando e ajudar Emy no caminho. James não entrou no carro até ver as duas entrarem pela porta da mansão e Emy acenar que estava tudo ok.

- Eu poderia dizer que entraria com você para não enfrentar a fúria da sua mãe sozinha, mas acho que ela não ficaria muito mais calma se eu estivesse lá. - James soltou uma risada quando eles se dirigiam para a mansão dos Evans.

- Essa coisa da minha mãe já está dando nos nervos. - ela disse com um tom de raiva. James se virou para olhá-la por alguns segundos e deu um sorriso rápido.

- Você anda muito nervosinha, senhorita Lily Evans. Você socou o idiota do McNair, e até um palavrão você já soltou hoje.

James parou o carro uma casa antes da mansão dos Evans e se virou para ela no banco.

- Filho da puta é pouco para aquele...aquele filho da puta!

- Boca suja! - ele disse enquanto batia de leve com o dedo no nariz dela.

Ela se virou para ele abrindo a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu dizer nada vendo que ele sorria para ela.

- Desculpe. Mas ele me tirou do sério.

- Acho que ele tira todo mundo do sério, mas vamos deixar ele para lá, Lils.

- Certo. - ela abaixou a cabeça.

James começou a mexer no bolso da calça e tirou um papel dobrado de lá. Ele o desdobrou e olhou, sorrindo.

- Veja, você ganhou um desenho...esqueci de te entregar antes.

Ele esticou o papel para ela.

- Um desenho? - ela perguntou o pegando.

Era uma casa com um telhado gigante todo pintado de vermelho bem forte. O sol parecia brilhar no desenho entre algumas nuvens. Em volta da casa, havia muita grama pintada com um verde também muito forte. No desenho, haviam três pessoas: um garoto com cabelos apontando para todos os lados, uma garota com cabelos muito vermelhos e duas bolas grandes verdes nos lugares dos olhos e uma menininha com cabelo castanho, sorrindo.

Lily sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas e nem sabia o por quê.

- Meg ficou chateada por não se despedir de você, mas pediu para eu te entregar o desenho. - ele olhava por cima para vê-lo também. - Mas ela soube retratar as pessoas ai, porque a anã só pode ser ela e você está bem idêntica. - Ele disse rindo e Lily deu um tapa em seu ombro. - Só esse cara com esse cabelo que eu não sei quem é, de certo que não sou eu.

A ruiva começou a rir e uma lágrima escapou dos seus olhos. James a capturou e limpou, delicadamente.

- Não chore, Lils. - ele suspirou fundo. - Não faça isso, senão vou pular desse carro e entrar na sua casa e enfrentar a sua mãe sozinho.

Ela riu mais um pouco e se virou para ele, mas ele parecia ter falado sério já que não ria agora.

- Obrigada. Eu queria você do meu lado, não só agora...a noite toda. - ele sorriu agora para ela. - Eu me sinto segura com você, como se a minha mãe ou ninguém mais pudesse fazer algo de ruim.

James colocou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha e se aproximou, a beijando suavemente.

- Eu vou estar sempre aqui quando você precisar, no dia que você quiser e em qualquer hora que você me chamar.

Mais uma lágrima escapou dos olhos verdes e ela o beijou novamente, segurando seu rosto contra o dela.

- Você fica brava e depois chora, depois ri e depois chora de novo...segundo os meus conhecimentos, talvez você esteja de TPM, Evans.

Os dois começaram a rir.

- Que romântico, Potter!

- Apenas para descontrair. - ele deu de ombros e, sorrindo, a beijou de novo e limpando outra lágrima que escorria no rosto dela

- Você é o melhor, James! - ela sussurrou enquanto encostava sua testa na dele.

- O melhor o quê, Lily?

Ela se afastou alguns centímetros e o encarou. Os olhos dele brilhavam contra a luz da rua que entrava pela janela...não entendia o que eles diziam exatamente.

- O melhor...você é o melhor...

- Namorado?! - ele perguntou.

O ar pareceu sumir em volta dela enquanto seu cérebro processava aquela informação. Aquilo era um pedido? Uma reivindicação? Uma constatação? Uma maneira de deixá-la sem graça? O que?

O celular dela começou a tocar, fazendo a ruiva dar um pulo do banco e se afastando dele.

- Ooi, pai.

James se largou no banco enquanto a via falar ao celular.

- Sim, acabei de chegar à rua. Estou entrando...sim, está tudo bem. Chego em menos de cinco minutos...Ok, tchau. - ela se virou para ele e respirou fundo. - Preciso ir, meu pai parece um pouco preocupado demais.

- Tudo bem. - ele sorriu. - Vai tudo dar certo, ok? Tudo sempre dá...e se você precisar, você já sabe: meu número estará disponível para receber a sua ligação. - ele sorriu mais para ela, tentando a encorajar.

- Obrigada novamente. Vou entrar antes que a minha coragem suma.

Ela se aproximou dele novamente e o beijou mais uma vez antes de sair do carro. Ele ficou observando até ela passar pelos portões e viu que ela falava com algum segurança por dentro do portão. Antes dela desaparecer, olhou para ele e mandou um beijo.

Ele sorriu e ligou o carro.

- Essa garota um dia me mata!

* * *

- ...e você havia dito que sairia com a Emy! Com a **EMY**!

Lily encarava o chão do escritório do pai. Já se passara quarenta minutos desde o começo da conversa e não mal havia dito nada até o momento, quase seu pai também não, pois Mary Anne era a única que parecia estar com as cordas vocais funcionando e atualizada o bastante sobre os perigos em Londres, em alguns bairros, sobre anatomia humana, sobre ossos e muito mais que ela conseguiu encaixar no enredo.

E pela primeira vez desde o começo de todo aquele bla bla bla, Mary Anne ficou em silêncio. Ela ficou encarando a filha sentada no sofá e cruzou os braços.

- O que me diz, Lily Evans?

- Eu digo: eu realmente saí e estava com a Emy!

A boca de Mary abriu em um O e seus olhos se fecharam em fendas. Se virou para Richard Evans.

- Você ouviu o que ela disse?

- Sim, eu ouvi. E pelo o que eu entendi da história que ela conseguiu contar quando você deu uma brecha, foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu.

Mary Anne jogou os braços para cima, bufando. Seu robe de ceda voando com os braços dela.

- Você dois são impossíveis. Petúnia e eu somos as únicas com a cabeça no lugar nessa casa?

- Você e Petúnia são as únicas que se importam com as mesmas coisas, eu diria.

- Richard, não comece! E esse braço? Meu Deus, e esse braço? Uma semana fora da escola...

- Marlene virá todos os dias para me passar as lições. - Lily disse tentando não rolar os olhos.

- Não é a mesma coisa, mocinha.

- Eu sei, mas é melhor do que não estar a par de nada.

- Não me responda, Lily Evans!

Lily abriu a boca indignada, mas a fechou. Sua mãe estava ficando louca e ela não queria ficar junto...talvez James estivesse razão e ela tinha entrado na TPM e tinha que se controlar.

- Lily saiu, foi até uma festa, machucou a mão...está tudo ok. Até antes do horário ela chegou, Mary. Seja menos...

- O horário dela não é o mesmo de Petúnia, Richard.

Lily colocou as mãos na cabeça e apoiou os cotovelos no joelho. E voltava Mary Anne a falar e falar sem parar, ou discutir com seu pai. Só a mãe não se cansava daquilo tudo, da conversa, da discussão e de tentar parar algo que não iria conseguir?

Céus, ela estava ficando de saco cheio daquilo. Lily não aguentava mais tanto bla bla bla da mãe e a mania de achar que conseguiria parar a filha de fazer o que gostaria ou de ficar com quem queria. Já estava na hora de botar as cartas na mesa.

A ruiva filha se levantou do sofá, chamando a atenção dos pais e fazendo Mary Anne parar qualquer frase do discurso que havia engajado no meio do caminho.

- Vamos resolver as coisas de uma vez, certo? Eu, Lily Evans, cansei de tudo isso. Quem parece a adolescente ou a criança mimada aqui é você, mãe. Eu diria que tenho mais juízo e mais senso do ridículo do que você e até mais do que Petúnia. Acho que se eu estivesse fazendo realmente algo de errado, meu pai estaria te apoiando nessa sua causa perdida. Então veja só: eu quero participar de coisas fora dessa sociedade que você tanto gosta...

- Lily...

Lily levantou a mão para impedi-la de continuar.

- Eu ainda não acabei, por favor. - Mary Anne não falou, mas continuou com a boca escancarada. - Eu não acho que a minha vida se limita aí, eu tenho muito mais coisa para ver ou saber e curtir. Eu não saio por aí usando drogas ou me embebedando e até onde eu saiba, quem deve decidir o meu próprio futuro sou eu. Ou seja, eu que escolherei o curso qualquer da Universidade qualquer que eu queira, eu escolho o emprego onde vou me instalar e principalmente...- a ruiva respirou fundo.- ...eu vou escolher quem vai ficar comigo nisso tudo, quem vai estar ali para mim e quem eu quero para o meu futuro. E eu vou adiantando logo: não é o McNair!

Ela parou por um momento para tomar a reação dos pais. Richard passava a mão pelo queixo enquanto encarava o chão. Sua testa franzida não dava muito indício do que exatamente pensava.

Já Mary Anne estava da cor dos cabelos. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e a boca mais ainda. As mãos estavam fechadas e se apertavam e quase podia ver a fumaça saindo da cabeça dela.

- Sério, mãe...- Lily cruzou os braços quando nenhum dos dois havia se pronunciado. - Você não vê o quão ridículo é isso tudo? Sério que você não vê? Você acha mesmo que comandaria a minha vida ou que escolheria o que quisesse para mim? Alguma amiga sua faz isso?

O silêncio pairou de novo.

- De verdade, isso parece coisa de filme, sabe? Claro que você saberia. - Lily revirou os olhos. - Você não precisa atuar na vida real, mãe.

- A senhorita está passando dos limites. - Mary Anne resmungou.

- Eu não estou zombando da sua cara ou querendo faltar com o respeito, de maneira alguma. Eu só queria que você pudesse ver as coisas direito. Eu sei que você não gostava do que era imposto para você dos seus pais, porque você faria algo para as suas filhas também desse jeito? Eu não vejo a Petúnia sendo forçada a fazer nada.

**- **Porque a sua irmã tem a cabeça no lugar, Lily! Eu não preciso me preocupar com ela fazendo coisas erradas ou...

- E o que eu faço de errado?

- Você anda com pessoas erradas e para fazer algo errado, vai bastar só um empurrão.

Lily sentiu seu rosto começar a esquentar de verdade agora. Ela trincou os dentes para não abrir a boca e falar o que não devia e acabar perdendo qualquer razão.

- Eu estou com pessoas muito mais dignas do que muita gente que você conhece. Você sabe de onde vem o dinheiro de Walden McNair? Você sabe o que ele faz por aí? Realmente sabe?

Mary Anne não respondeu, mas Richard levantou os olhos para a filha pela primeira vez desde o começo de seu discurso.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? O que McNair faz? - ele se endireitou em seu lugar e encarava de Lily para Mary Anne. - Mary?

- Eu não sei de nada, eu só sei de alguns rumores...incabíveis, inclusive. - Mary Anne abanou a mão no ar, como se fosse um assunto passado ou sem importância.

- Por que incabíveis? - Richard perguntou.

- Oras, porque nunca provaram nada.

Lily olhou para a mão imobilizada e gostaria de saber a cara da sua mãe se ela contasse o quanto aquilo parecia como uma prova das corridas ilegais que ele promovia por Londres. Mas sabia o quanto James pareceria tão culpado quanto, mesmo que aos olhos dela ele não fosse e nunca seria.

Richard encarava agora a janela, pensativo. A ruiva não fazia idéia do que passava na cabeça do pai, mas com certeza ela o deixou com algo para pensar.

- Eu gostaria de ir para o meu quarto agora.

Mary Anne a olhou ainda perplexa e descruzou os braços.

- Você pode ir. E saiba que enquanto tiver esse braço imobilizado, estará de castigo.

- O que? Mãe, eu não tenho 12 anos mais.

- Já que não pode ir para a escola, com certeza não pode ir para outros lugares. - ela deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio para todos.

- Isso está ridículo, Mary. - Richard se pronunciou.

- Tudo bem, pai. Sem problemas. - Ela sorriu para ele ainda sentado.

Ela se virou e foi em direção da porta. Ela saberia tirar proveito disso, se caso fosse quando ela era criança: Mary achava que não deveria dirigir a palavra para a filha quando ela estava de castigo. Isso seria ótimo e daria muito mais privacidade para ela do que em qualquer dia.

- Boa noite. - disse ainda de costas e só ouviu a voz do pai.

- Boa noite, querida. Durma bem.

* * *

Ela entrou no quarto tomando cuidado para não bater a porta e a trancou. Ela estava nervosa e chateada, e com muita certeza com TPM, mas não daria o gostinho para a sua mãe, não depois de ter falado tudo aquilo.

Jogou sua bolsa na cama e a seguiu, caindo ao lado. Que dia havia sido aquele.

Puxou o braço para entrar em sua visão e ficou encarando o que o McNair ainda poderia fazer mesmo quando estava levando um soco.

- A cabeça dele deve estar cheia de merda para estar tão dura.

Revirou os olhos para ela mesma notando o quanto de palavrão que pensou e falou hoje. Não tinha mais dúvidas da TPM. Respirou fundo e deixou o braço cair de volta na cama.

- AAI!

Rolou na cama e ficou segurando o braço sentindo o punho latejar de dor. Logo as lágrimas começaram a escorrer, mas o único problema é que ela sabia que não era só da dor no punho, principalmente depois de começar a soluçar de tanto chorar. As lágrimas não paravam mais, nem os soluços e a cabeça começou a doer também. Se arrastou até o travesseiro para abafar os sons do berreiro que se seguiu e começou a tentar se controlar.

Sem sair do lugar, a mão tateou pela cama e achou a bolsa. Deitou de costas enquanto tentava tirar o celular de lá.

- Droga!

Haviam duas chamadas de Emy e três de James. Odiava quando esquecia o celular no vibra call. Sem demora, discou para o moreno.

Não demorou muito para ele atender.

- _Lily! Está tudo bem?_

Ela ouviu seu nome naquela voz perfeita de James e sentiu as lágrimas voltando, ao mesmo tempo que parecia acalmar toda e qualquer tensão. Droga, que diabos de TPM.

Mais uma vez caiu no choro.

- _O que aconteceu? - _a voz dele estava engasgada, assustado._ - Lils, fala comigo._

Ela soltou um soluço enquanto tentava espantar mais lágrimas que caiam.

_- Me fala, por favor, o que aconteceu? Você não está me ligando para dizer que nunca mais vou te ver, não é?!_

Ela soltou uma risada no meio do choro e tentando se controlar, respondeu.

- Não, não é nada disso!

_- O que houve? Tentei te ligar e você não atendeu..._

- A conversa toda só acabou agora. Desculpe.

_- Foi sério, então?! Eu te deixei aí há 1h._

- Nada de muito diferente ou preocupante, mas a minha mãe gosta de soltar a voz quando pode.

_- Se não foi tão grave ou nada de novo, então por que está chorando? To começando a ficar preocupado._

Era a mesma pergunta que estava se fazendo agora, apesar de saber que era TPM. Mas o que levava ao choro, nem ela sabia...talvez fosse uma mistura de emoções.

- Eu não sei muito bem, na verdade. Eu só queria chorar. E queria socar a cara dele de novo com uma luva de ferro dessa vez.

Ela ouviu um suspiro do outro lado da linha acompanhado de um riso e podia imaginar o moreno passando as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto fazia isso.

- _Céus, eu estava quase voando até aí para ver se você estava bem. - _ele respirou fundo._ - Você está precisando de algo? Qualquer coisa?_

- Muitas, mas no momento acho que só preciso de uma.

_- O que?_

- Eu acho...- ela respirou fundo antes de falar. - Acho que preciso do meu _namorado_ agora. - ela quase sussurrou o final da frase.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento e ela se perguntava se ele havia escutado, ao mesmo tempo que quase se arrependeu de ter falado aquilo, ou ter falado daquele jeito, mas podia ouvir uma movimentação do lado dele do telefone, barulho de chaves.

- _Chego em meia hora!_

E ela notou pelo tom de voz que ele sorria.

* * *

Lily encarava o teto do quarto escuro novamente. A única luz vinha da Lua pela porta da varanda aberta, junto com a brisa gelada que a obrigou a se enrolar em uma coberta fina. Seu celular estava em seu colo na espera da ligação de James avisando que havia chegado e também depois de trocar algumas mensagens tranquilizantes com Emy. Pelo menos Marlene estava bem, dormindo como uma pedra e Emy parecia relativamente contente consigo mesmo. Lily sabia que a amiga tinha sobre o que falar depois.

Não tinha a mínima idéia de quanto tempo passou desde que pediu para ele vir. Não fazia bastante tempo, mas para a ansiedade dela parecia muito. Pelo menos conseguiu parar de chorar e sentia o humor moderado...continuar chorando na frente dele seria terrível. Aliás, ela já devia estar terrível, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

Ouviu um barulho na varanda e se sentou em um salto no mesmo instante que viu uma sombra passar para dentro do quarto. Seu coração disparou por um momento com o susto, mas depois continuou disparado por ver que era James a olhando com aquela linda e bela jaqueta de couro novamente. Ela poderia chorar agora de novo, mas seria de felicidade e combustão instantânea.

- Você subiu direto, sem eu te dar cobertura de novo? - ela perguntou enquanto se sentava direito.

- Sim e pela segunda vez, tive sucesso! - ele sorriu. E ela não pôde resistir sorrir de volta.

James caminhou lentamente em direção à cama. Ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e a encarou. Parecia que buscava sinal de algo entre o rosto inchado dela, mas só podia constatar que ela havia chorado muito e que parecia feliz agora. Ele deslizou uma das mãos pelo seu rosto, a acariciando e fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos. Ela podia sentir o cheiro dele de pós-banho ainda e poderia senti-lo para sempre.

James deu um beijo em sua testa e depois um beijo suave nos lábios dela.

- Trouxe algo para você.

Ele colocou a mão por dentro da jaqueta de couro e tirou um saco de papel de dentro e entregou para ela.

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas com surpresa e aceitou o pacote, tentando descobrir o que era com as mãos e depois chacoalhando, mas parecia haver muita coisa ali dentro. Curiosa e ansiosa, ela virou na cama para ver logo do que se tratava e seus olhos não poderiam brilhar mais na sua vida.

- São...chocolates!

Vários chocolates de diversos tamanhos, marcas e tipos caíram na cama do saco. Haviam os de chocolate ao leite, branco, meio amargo, cookies, recheados com morango, com M&M´s...

- Sim, são chocolates. - ele riu com a felicidade dela enquanto a ruiva passava a mão por todos eles.

- E são muitos chocolates.

James riu mais e tirou a jaqueta de couro antes de se sentar em frente à ela na cama.

- Você gostou? Eu achei que você precisava, considerando que você esteja com essa boca suja e chorando o tempo todo. Sua TPM não está sendo fácil. - ele meneava a cabeça como se estivesse falando de um grande problema, mas o sorriso em seus lábios brincou em seu rosto logo depois.

Lily soltou uma risada enquanto já abria um dos chocolates e colocava um pedaço na boca. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou aquele manjar dos deuses derreter. Quando ela abriu os olhos, percebeu que James tinha um dos maiores sorrisos do mundo.

- Você sabe como fazer uma mulher feliz, James Potter!

E antes que ele falasse algo, ela pulou em cima dele e o beijou. Sentiu a dor no punho assim que entrelaçou os braços no pescoço dele, mas James parecia ter uma magia com que ela esquecesse completamente daquilo. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para mais perto, fazendo os chocolates se esmagarem entre eles.

- Hey, meus chocolates! - ela disse se separando alguns centímetros dele.

- Sim, sim, eu amei o seu gosto de chocolate. - ele riu e tentou beijá-la de novo, mas Lily recuou.

- Você está amassando os meus chocolates.

James revirou os olhos, divertido.

- Eu é que não vou contra você de TPM.

Então agilmente, ele puxou a ruiva para o seu colo e Lily soltou um grito rápido, fazendo com que as pernas dela ficassem em arco por cima dos chocolates na cama ao lado dele.

- Assim está melhor para você, senhorita? - ele perguntou enquanto dava um beijo em seu maxilar. Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu.

- Absurdamente melhor!

- Onde está o chocolate que você estava comendo?

Ela procurou pelo próprio colo, porque ele devia ter se perdido quando foi arrastada pela cama. Quando o achou, colocou em frente a ele.

- Aqui!

Ele meneou a cabeça enquanto sorria.

- Eu não vou comer. Você é quem está precisando.

Ela deu de ombros. Abriu toda a embalagem e se livrou dela.

- Com muito prazer. - disse antes de dar uma mordida no chocolate.

No mesmo instante, a mão dele subiu para a nuca dela e Lily sentiu os lábios dele em sua bochecha, deslizando pelo seu rosto na linha do maxilar. Por um momento percebeu que havia parado de mastigar o chocolate em sua boca e prestava mais atenção no toque da boca dele que parecia querer descer.

- Você não parece estar comendo. - ele disse depositando mais um beijo, agora em seu queixo, antes dele se afastar para encará-la.

- Eu estou!- ela sussurrou e voltou a prestar atenção também no chocolate.

- Eu te distraí? - ele perguntou tentando parecer sério.

- De maneira alguma.

Ela deu outra mordida no chocolate e depois se virou para encará-lo novamente e apesar dele também a encarar, ele parecia longe.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou, franzindo a testa.

James tirou uma das mãos que estava apoiada inocentemente na coxa dela para segurá-la em seu colo e passou pelos cabelos.

- Eu te devo desculpas, não é? - ele disse parecendo até um pouco sem graça.

- Desculpas pelo o quê, James?

- Bem, você sabe...mais cedo.

- Você não tem que se desculpar por nada do que aconteceu na sua casa. Sua família é um amor, sua mãe foi maravilhosa, os doces uma delícia...- ela riu lembrando da mesa virando neles e em Prongs. - A festa...nada foi ruim, apesar da mesa virando e eu levar um banho de mangueira também.

Ela sorriu mais ainda, e ele até a acompanhou no começo, mas depois meneou a cabeça.

- Não é sobre isso que eu estou falando, apesar de achar que também devo desculpas por isso agora.

- Sobre o que você está falando então? - será que ele estava pedindo desculpas por ter falado algo sobre namorado dentro do carro? Aquilo não faria sentido, sendo assim ela mesma teria que pedir, já que falou sobre isso ao telefone também.

- Sobre o tempo que estávamos no meu quarto. Você sabe...na porta dele.

Ela abriu a boca em compreensão e ao mesmo tempo não estava acreditando que ele estava pedindo desculpas por aquilo. Justo aquilo!

- Você está brincando, né?! - ela perguntou soltando um riso pelo nariz.

- Por que estaria brincando?

- E por que você estaria pedindo desculpas por isso? - ela levantou os ombros em tom óbvio.

- Você já reparou que temos mania de sempre devolver uma pergunta com outra pergunta?

- Como você está fazendo agora constatando isso?

- Exato e assim como você também acabou de fazer.

Eles começaram a rir no mesmo instante.

- Falam que só os idiotas respondem uma pergunta com outra pergunta. Temos uma grande chance de entrar para o ranking. - ela disse.

- Acho que estamos no topo ele. - James sorriu e depositou um beijo na bochecha dela. - Mas de qualquer maneira, não, eu não estou brincando. - Ele tirou uma mexa de cabelos ruivos e os colocou para trás dos ombros dela. - Você sabe, as coisas ocorreram de repente e quando eu vi, eu já tinha colocado você na porta e tudo ficou, sei lá, muito bom e eu não estava pensando direito...não me permiti pensar direito, então acho que deveria pedir desculpas...

Ela o cortou quando cobriu a boca dele com a sua. Deixou o chocolate no colo e segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos tentando não machucá-lo com a mão que estava imobilizada com a tala, mas apenas queria dar mais certeza para ele.

- Você já percebeu também que quando está nervoso ou ansioso, começa a tagarelar? - ela perguntou se afastando um pouco dele.

- Eu tenho um pouco disso.

- Por favor, não me peça desculpas pelo o que aconteceu aquela hora.

- Mas eu fui...

- Você foi o que deveria ser, e nós fizemos o que queríamos. É nessa teoria que essas coisas acontecem, certo? Você quer, eu quero...e acaba acontecendo. Aliás, você esqueceu que eu te agarrei? Eu que pulei no seu pescoço e te beijei. Você gostaria que eu pedisse desculpas por isso?

- De jeito nenhum! - ele respondeu apressado.

- Então ótimo! - ela sorriu, satisfeita. - Eu nem imaginei que você fosse pedir desculpas por isso. Não tem cabimento, James.

- Eu fico com receio de algumas coisas. - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Por que? Eu sei que você me respeita, que você parece se importar com o meu bem estar e tudo mais, mas eu não vou sair correndo só por estarmos fazendo o que a gente quer. - ela sorriu para ele.

James sorriu de volta.

- Ótimo. É muito bom ouvir isso. - e o sorriso dele se alargou mais.

Lily sentiu as bochechas começarem a esquentar, então voltou sua atenção para o chocolate.

- E então eu sou seu namorado agora?

Ela engasgou com o chocolate e começou a tossir. James ria enquanto dava leves tapinhas nas costas dela.

- Parece que você escolheu de propósito essa pergunta bem na hora que tinha um chocolate na boca.

- Talvez. - ele riu.

Ela se ajeitou ainda no colo dele antes de encará-lo.

- Eu não sei como te respondo, porque não sei como devo considerar a sua pergunta. Se ela é um pedido ou se é alguma brincadeira ou...

- Eu posso reformular a pergunta se você quiser. - ele levantou os ombros e os deixou cair novamente, enquanto fazia um bico de quem estava ponderando.

- Ok, assim pode ficar mais fácil.

- Certo. Então...Lily Evans, você aceita namorar comigo?

- Oh!

Ela arregalou os olhos e a boca, enquanto o encarava. James segurou o queixo dela, a puxando para um beijo rápido.

- E isso foi claramente um pedido! - ele concluiu enquanto botava um dos sorrisos mais bonitos no rosto.

- Sim, isso foi.

- E isso não foi uma resposta sua.

Ela continuou a olhar para ele, mas agora também sorria. Teve vontade de se beliscar para ver se toda essa cena dele em seu quarto não era um sonho e que ela acordaria ainda enrolada no cobertor esperando por ele chegar.

- Você acha que depois de dar um soco na cara de um riquinho metido a besta e ficar com a mão imobilizada por uma semana, a minha resposta seria "não"?

Ela pensava que não seria possível, mas o sorriso dele ficou maior ainda, mostrando os dentes perfeitos dele.

- Você não disse com todas as letras o "sim", mas eu vou considerar que foi.

- Quem disse que eu disse "sim"? - ela perguntou cruzando os braços um pouco torto pela tala.

- Ah, você não disse? - ele perguntou a segurando forte contra o peito.

- Depende. O que você faria a respeito?

Os olhos castanho-esverdeado começaram a mudar e ela quase podia ver um traço de humor negro. Ela não viu quando ele levantou as mãos e a atacou. James começou a fazer cócegas nela e Lily começou a se contorcer em seu colo. Ela se debateu mais antes de conseguir sair do colo dele, mas James levantou também. Ela foi para o pé da cama, dando a volta por ela.

- Cócegas não, por favor. Eu faço o que você quiser, mas cócegas não. - ela ria com a mão na barriga como se estivesse se protegendo.

- Você vai me dizer sim, então? - ele perguntou enquanto caminhava lentamente em direção a ela.

- Não!

Ela correu para o lado oposto da cama onde eles estavam sentados. Ela se jogou na cama para atravessá-la de volta, mergulhando nos chocolates, mas sentiu uma mão em seus pés, a segurando antes que ela jogasse as pernas para o outro lado.

- Você disse **não**?

Ele a puxou pelos tornozelos e ela deslizou pela cama. Sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura e a virou de frente para ele.

- Sim! - ela se apressou em dizer, enquanto torcia para ele não a atacar novamente. - Sim, sim, sim, sim.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo.

- Sim? - ele perguntou.

- Sim!

Ele se abaixou, apoiando as duas mãos na cama ao lado dos ombros dela e se aproximou. Ela quase podia sentir a boca dele na sua.

- Eu imaginei que você falaria isso.

E ele a beijou. O coração dela acelerou imediatamente e sua mão subiu rápido para os cabelos dele, o segurando contra ela, mesmo que não sentisse o corpo dele contra o dela. E aquilo era frustrante.

Com a mão machucada, ela agarrou a camiseta dele e o puxou para cair ao seu lado direito na cama, assim ela poderia ficar com a mão esquerda, que era a saudável, livre. Ele olhou para ela com surpresa, e depois sorriu.

- Faça a primeira pergunta de novo. - ela pediu.

James parou para repensar no que havia acabado de acontecer antes de lembrar qual era a primeira pergunta que fizera. Ele sorriu.

- Então eu sou o seu namorado agora?

- Sim, você é!

Ele a puxou para mais perto, a abraçando, colando os corpos exatamente do jeito que ela estava querendo.

- Eu gosto disso. - ele sussurrou.

Ela ficou hipnotizada pelos olhos dele. Não sabia se algum dia iria passar essa sensação de como eles sempre pareciam quentes e brincalhões, felizes e cheio de vida. Mas viu também de relance o cansaço dele.

- Você deve estar muito cansado. - Ela disse enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes que caiam pela testa dele.

- Eu pareço estar?

- Eu acho que saber que você fez muita coisa hoje, que já veio até a minha casa três vezes, ficou me esperando no hospital e enfrentou duas festas me faz achar ou ver que você está exausto.

- Eu não estava pensando nisso até você comentar. Meu psicológico vai agir agora, ainda mais com a sua cama tão confortável.

- Você veio de moto? - ele assentiu enquanto brincava com uma mexa de cabelos ruivos. - E Sirius está em sua casa, resolvendo tudo da festa? - Ele assentiu novamente. - Então eu acho que você não deva ir embora.

Ele tirou sua atenção da mexa e a encarou.

- Você quer que eu fique?

- Achei que isso era bem óbvio desde o começo. - ela riu.

- As coisas nem sempre são óbvias com você.

- Você acha que não são, mas elas são. - Lily revirou os olhos e ele bufou para ela quando fez isso. - Não seja igual a minha mãe, James.

Ele fez uma careta e revirou os olhos.

- Por que você tá falando isso?

- Porque ela tenta me proteger das coisas que eu não preciso de proteção, por não trazerem perigo algum. Você parece pensar isso também. Eu sou óbvia, James. Eu sou uma garota de dezessete anos ainda e eu quero o que as garotas da minha idade também querem. Eu não quero me candidatar para ser freira ou ser a pessoa mais certinha desse mundo, pelo contrário.

Ele largou um dos braços que a segurava pela cintura e voltou seu rosto para o teto, deitado completamente de costas.

- Você acha que eu estava parecendo a sua mãe?

Lily começou a rir, fazendo ele virar o olhar para ela por um momento.

- Nada contra a sua mãe, mas eu não gostaria de estar agindo igual a ela.

- Certo, eu talvez exagerei na comparação.

- É, por que ser sua mãe significaria que eu não poderia fazer isso.

Em um movimento rápido, o braço que ele havia largado da cintura dela, voltou para onde estava a colando no corpo dele e a boca de James imediatamente cobriu a dela. Ele se apoiava em um cotovelo, enquanto o corpo estava debruçado por ela.

Para Lily, agora os corpos estavam do jeito que queria. E pensando nisso, ela jogou sua perna para a cintura dele, a enlaçando, enquanto perdia sua mão nos cabelos dele.

- Eu acho que paramos aqui na última vez. - ela disse quando se separou da boca dele.

- Eu acho que você está certa.

James afastou o rosto por alguns centímetros e a olhou. O sorriso dele se abriu mais antes dele se abaixar e voltar a beijá-la. A mão dele deslizou da cintura dela pelo vestido sutilmente, quase sem a tocar, até chegar ao joelho da perna dela que estava na cintura dele novamente.

Logo depois, a mão dele escorregava lentamente pela perna dela, fazendo a barra do vestido acompanhar o movimento e cair junto. Lily se segurou para não respirar fundo e parecer uma idiota por ele estar fazendo aquilo. Mas a mão dele não foi muito longe, ela apenas ficou onde quase terminava a coxa dela, sem avançar nenhum centímetro mais para baixo. O vestido, por ser de um tecido mole, estava completamente caído pela cintura dela, mas a ruiva não se importou, já que ele não podia ver nada por estarem se beijando. Agora ela não sabia em quê prestava atenção: no beijo profundo dele ou na mão que fazia movimentos pela coxa dela. Era muita distração.

Como não queria perder mais tempo por eles terem histórico de sempre serem interrompidos e ela nunca conseguia o que queria, então estava na hora de começar pelo final. Ela enfiou a mão por dentro da camisa dele, mas dessa vez não fez questão de começar pelas costas. Como ele estava segurando o peso do corpo no próprio cotovelo, tinha espaço o suficiente para ela poder deslizar e chegar até o peitoral dele e não pela primeira vez na noite, ela sentiu a pele dele arrepiada. Aquilo fez com que ele desviasse os beijos da boca dela para a bochecha, depois o maxilar e indo em direção do pescoço. Lily fechou os olhos e sua mão ficou estática embaixo da camiseta dele enquanto sentia que ele beijava lentamente o pescoço dela...tinha que se controlar para não deixar escapar o ar que estava segurando, principalmente quando a mão dele a apertou e segurou forte em sua perna.

Toda aquela sensação foi o estopim. Surpreendendo o moreno, Lily fez força contra o corpo dele e os corpos rolaram na cama, deixando Lily sentada por cima dele. Ela arrumou as pernas uma de cada lado dele, assim como as mãos, ignorando completamente qualquer dor e logo o beijou. James a segurou contra ele com força e Liy podia sentir que ele tinha a mesma sensação dela: que quanto mais grudados eles ficassem, melhor. Ele segurava os cabelos dela com força, enquanto o outro braço estava enlaçado na cintura dela. Sentia a respiração descompassada dele, assim como a dela e os joelhos de Lily pareciam querer ruir enquanto tremiam. Ela não soube se ele reparou nisso, mas ele se sentou com ela no colo dele, ainda com as pernas de cada lado do corpo dele. As mãos dela atacaram as costas dele, por baixo da camiseta, mas não foi bem para fazer o mesmo de sempre.

Ela mesma não acreditou quando começou a puxar a camiseta dele para cima. James se afastou quando percebeu a intenção dela, e ajudou a tirar a camiseta com um puxão, jogou para longe e voltou a beijá-la.

"Oh Céus", Lily repetia como um mantra nos pensamentos. Agora ela podia sentir a pele dele contra a sua, apesar de pouca por conta do vestido, mas suas mãos deslizavam sem obstáculos algum pelas costas e ombros dele. Estava tão concentrada nele, no corpo dele, que só percebeu que ele não a beijava mais quando sentiu os lábios dele em sua clavícula, seus ombros e qualquer pedaço de pele dela para fora do vestido em sua frente. A pele dele contra ela parecia pegar fogo e ela parecia não ter o bastante de tudo aquilo. James era viciante e queria fazer com que ela descobrisse mais e mais de tudo aquilo.

Em uma coragem louca, ela colocou uma das mãos na alça do vestido e o puxou para baixo e tirando por um dos braços, e depois foi até a outra alça para deslizar pelo outro braço. Ela estava com sutiã, então não precisava se preocupar tanto. James só percebeu o que ela estava fazendo quando ela estava já na segunda alça. Ele arregalou os olhos para ela e parou a sua mão antes que ela retirasse a última alça.

- Lily, você não tem que...

- Eu só quero poder sentir, você vai entender.

Ela teve que soltar a mão dele da dela para poder conseguir tirar a outra alça. Ela abaixou a parte superior do vestido até a cintura e percebeu que James não tirou os olhos dos dela, o que a deixava agradecida por ela ainda sim estar com vergonha e ao mesmo tempo pensando o por que dele não olhar. Ela estava afastada o suficiente para poder olhar para ele naquele momento e conferir o que ela tanto pensava e imaginava ultimamente debaixo da camiseta dele, mas achou melhor deixar para outra hora, já que isso poderia causar um momento estranho entre eles. Então ela enlaçou o pescoço dele e colou seu tronco no dele, sentindo a pele dele quente contra a sua. Lily se aproximou e o beijou delicadamente, sentindo as mãos dele subindo pelas costas livre dela e Lily entendeu por que ele costumava se arrepiar quando ela fazia nele. Ele voltou a beijar o queixo dela e fazendo um traço de beijos pelo rosto e ao redor, o mais devagar e delicado possível, acalmando a respiração de ambos e os fazendo apenas sentir o calor emanando dos corpos e como eles se sentiam muito mais próximo do que qualquer outra vez.

- Eu gosto de como as coisas vão indo. - ele sussurrou contra o pescoço dela.

- Eu também gosto. - ela disse sorrindo. Ele riu.

- Eu não digo só nesse sentido, Lily. - ele se afastou o suficiente para encará-la. - Para qualquer padrão, nós estamos indo devagar com as coisas e eu gosto disso. Me dá a impressão de que não é algo passageiro.

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele, sorrindo.

- Isso é ótimo e eu não posso discordar menos de você.

James selou os lábios dela antes de voltar a falar.

- A gente não precisa de pressa para nada, percebeu? Eu senti vontade de te beijar no primeiro momento que eu te vi, mas eu gostei de ter ganhado isso ao invés de ter roubado. Eu queria poder estar aqui com você também fazendo o que estamos fazendo há muitas eras, mas também gostei de ter acontecido com o tempo. - ele suspirou profundamente e abriu um sorriso largo que só James Potter poderia dar. - Eu gosto de conquistar cada coisa em você, Lily! Tudo tem um gosto melhor fazendo assim.

Lily não se conteve e o abraçou forte. Se esforçou para não chorar, controlando a sua TPM, então sorriu o máximo que podia, mesmo ele não vendo. Ela passeava as mãos pelas costas dele e podia sentir o mesmo também, ambas as peles arrepiadas. Sentiu um beijo de James em seu ombro e ela depositou um em seu pescoço e agora sentia o corpo respondendo ao cansaço do dia. Os minutos anteriores acobertaram todo e qualquer sinal de cansaço do corpo dela e agora sentia o corpo amolecendo nos braços dele.

- Vamos, você precisa dormir. - ele disse enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos.

- Você ainda vai ficar, não é?

- Vou!

Ela se desvencilhou dele e o encarou.

- Obrigada.

Ele sorriu de volta e a beijou rapidamente. E aquela hora foi a primeira vez que James olhou para baixo. Lily sentiu seu rosto esquentar de vergonha, mas percebeu que ele não fazia simplesmente por olhar, porque sentiu que as mãos dele seguravam as alças do vestido dela e a levando para o seus braços. Percebeu também que os olhos dele não ficaram apenas encarando o que a própria mão fazia e sim por tudo o que estava na frente dele, mas ela sabia que estava tentando parecer discreto. Ele segurou as duas alças e deslizou pelos braços dela, acompanhando concentrado todo o trajeto delas.

Ela foi momentaneamente distraída naquele momento. No começo olhava as mãos dele deslizando por ela para vesti-la, agora ela olhava para ele sem camisa. Céus, não era igual como ela imaginava, porque era imensamente melhor. James tinha o corpo de atleta, com o perfil magro, mas com músculos muito bem definidos. Ela poderia contar os gomos no abdômen dele e poderia dizer o quão perfeito era o peitoral dele. Era como uma visão perfeita.

- Agora está vestida...er...novamente. - ele tossiu de leve e ela levantou os olhos, sabendo que ele não havia percebido o que ela fazia. - Não para ir dormir, mas está vestida. Você sabe, para quando quiser levantar e essas coisas e não ficar sem graça ou...

Lily começou a rir e bagunçou o cabelo dele.

- Não precisa começar a tagarelar, eu entendi.

Ela se apoiou nele e depois na cama e saiu do colo dele, pousando no chão novamente.

- Eu já volto. - ela disse dando um beijo nele rapidamente. - Fique à vontade.

Ela deu as costas para ele e foi em direção ao banheiro. Ela precisava ainda tomar o terceiro banho do dia. Tentou se apressar o máximo que podia para voltar logo e poder aproveitar o pouco tempo que sabia que tinha antes de dormir, com ele, então se apressou em um banho de cinco minutos. Conferiu o pijama que vestia e que não era de todo mau. Era uma camisola de seda verde de comprimento razoável, um pouco maior do que o vestido de Dorea, e alças finas que deixavam o busto firme e seguros. Deixaria guardado os pijamas infantis tão confortáveis para quando ele não estivesse por perto.

Quando voltou para o quarto se sentindo mais fresca e mais cansada do que antes, o encontrou sentado na poltrona perto da porta da sacada, com uma das pernas cruzada na outra, apoiando o calcanhar direito no joelho esquerdo, ainda sem camisa, e olhando para algo em seu colo. Um sorriso brincava nos lábios dele.

- O que você está vendo aí?

Ele se assustou e levantou o olhar para ela, ainda sorrindo apesar do susto. Ele a mediu por um momento, prestando atenção na roupa que ela estava vestindo. Se perguntou se deveria ter pego algo não tão ousado, mesmo que não estava mostrando nada demais e nem era sexy, era apenas algo de seda de tamanho aceitável.

Ah, dane-se. Ela tinha que se acostumar com isso. James era oficialmente seu namorado agora.

- Hein? - ela insistiu. Ele desviou os olhos dela e encarou o colo novamente.

- Você tinha um álbum de fotos aqui em cima da penteadeira.

Ele levantou o pequeno álbum que se perdia no colo dele. Estava aberta nas fotos dela de formatura de alguns anos atrás, quando estava começando a adolescência ainda.

- Você não poderia achar algo mais comprometedor do que isso? - ela começou a rir enquanto caminhava em direção a ele.

- Até poderia, mas fiquei curioso com as fotos. - ele passou um dos braços na cintura dela, enquanto segurava o álbum com a outra, olhando uma foto que Lily exibia uma carranca gigante para alguns colegas na formatura. - Você não parecia contente com os seus amigos.

- Eles não eram muito legais comigo. Não gostava deles e eles gostavam de ficar tirando onda com a minha cara e com os alunos mais indefesos.

- Você parecia rabugenta. Acho que se estudasse com você, eu também iria gostar de te atormentar. - Lily deu um tapa no ombro dele e James riu. - Ruivinha esquentadinha.

- Talvez eu te odiasse também, já que você e os seus amigos gostam de atazanar os outros na escola.

Ele se virou para encará-la.

- Quem te disse isso?

- Uma vez a Emy me contou.

- Já passamos dessa fase. - ele deu de ombros. - Até ano passado sim, mas agora não mais. E talvez você não me odiasse mais por agora e aceitaria sair comigo, caso estudássemos juntos.

- Será? Não tenho muita convicção disso.

- Eu tenho certeza. Se eu visse a ruiva que você se tornou, acho que eu ficaria me arrastando por você por toda a escola. - ele deixou o álbum de lado e a abraçou pela cintura com os dois braços agora.

- E sabendo o tipo de pessoa que você é, talvez eu daria muitos foras em você. Você se tornaria o McNair da vez.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Aposto que cairia na minha...eu iria saber te conquistar.

- Arrogante! - ela disse mostrando a língua pra ele. James sorriu e uma sombra de bocejo passou por ele. - Você está podre de cansaço.

- Estou!- ele se levantou da poltrona e a pegou no colo, fazendo com que ela soltasse uma exclamação de surpresa. Eles se deitaram na cama, por cima da coberta. James a puxou para junto dele e a abraçou, os rostos virados um para o outro. Com o braço que estava sob ela, ele passava a mão pelos cabelos dela em um cafuné aconchegante. Ela sentiu o corpo relaxar por completo agora, sentindo que estava aquecida e segura nos braços dele. - Boa noite, pequena!

Ela sorriu ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso pela primeira vez.

- Boa noite!

E ela podia jurar que caiu no sono em menos de 1 minuto depois.

J~L

Um barulho insistente e desconhecido fez com que ele saísse do sono e entrasse em consciência. Percebeu que havia uma luz muito forte no quarto, mas não tinha coragem para abrir os olhos. Respirou fundo e se virou um pouco, entrando mais em contato com o corpo quente no dele. Abraçou mais forte contra si e tentou esquecer da luz e voltar a dormir.

De novo o barulho insistiu. James abriu um dos olhos e se deparou com os cabelos vermelhos de Lily esparramados pelo travesseiro, pelo braço e peito dele. Deu um beijo leve na testa dela e fechou os olhos novamente, tentando voltar ao sono.

- _Lily? - _uma voz masculina chamou do lado de fora da porta e fez com que todo o corpo de James gelasse. Ouviu o barulho da maçaneta tentando virar, mas a porta não se abriu por estar trancada.

_Droga, droga, droga, droga._

_- Lily?- _a voz insistiu, mas um pouco mais alto, assim como a mão na maçaneta insistiu mais forte.

A ruiva se remexeu ao seu lado na cama e abriu os olhos devagar. Os verdes estavam brilhantes de sono ainda. Ela olhou ao redor e encontrou o olhar dele, preocupado.

- O que...?

James fez sinal para que ela não falasse e depois apontou para a porta no exato momento que a voz chamou novamente.

- _Querida, abra a porta._

Ela arregalou os olhos e se sentou tão rápido que James quase perdeu o movimento.

- Er, já vai, pai!

O moreno quase entrou em transe em ter a certeza agora de que era o pai dela tentando entrar no quarto. Ele nem conseguia imaginar o que aconteceria se aquela porta não estivesse trancada e ele encontrasse sua filha dormindo nos braços dele.

Ele seria um cara morto, com certeza.

Lily saiu da cama e correu para a sacada, que era a fonte de luz por continuar aberta desde a madrugada. James pulou da cama e pegou a camiseta, a colocando na velocidade da luz, junto com os tênis.

Quando ela voltou para o quarto, se aproximou dele.

- Liberado? - ele perguntou sussurrando.

- Sim! - ela o abraçou e deu um beijo rápido e forte nele. - Cuidado e não corra.

Ele sorriu e deu outro beijo nela como o dela.

- Vou entrar em contato.

E ele foi em direção à sacada. Ela viu quando ele sumiu, provavelmente aterrissando no jardim e correndo, ela esperava. Deu mais alguns segundos e foi até a porta e a abriu.

- Pai? - ela perguntou não vendo Richard. Olhou pelo corredor e nenhum sinal dele. Caminhou até o quarto dos pais e o viu se arrumando no grande espelho perto da porta do closet.

- Ah, ai está você. - ele fez sinal para que ela entrasse. - Eu vou ter um almoço de negócios com uns empresários de Nova York importantíssimo e queria ver como você estava.

A ruiva deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Estou ótima!

Richard a olhou através do espelho tentando captar algo no olhar da filha, mas Lily apenas sorria para ele.

- E o braço?

- Está ótimo também!

- Acho que é verdade, porque você parece estar feliz.

- Bons sonhos e uma boa noite de sono fazem isso.

- Certo!

Ele franziu a testa por alguns instantes e quando terminou sua gravata, se virou para ela.

- Não devo demorar. Seria uma ótima oportunidade de jogarmos tênis hoje, mas infelizmente esse seu braço não vai permitir.

- Na próxima provavelmente estarei pronta.

Richard se aproximou e deu um beijo nos cabelos da filha.

- Veremos. Bom, está quase na hora. Tente manter a calma por aqui, sim?

- Eu não tumultuo a calma da casa, pai.

- Eu sei que não, mas você pode fazer com que não tumultuem. - ele piscou para ela.

Richard saiu do quarto e Lily o acompanhava quando viu o relógio marcando quase meio dia.

- Uau, nós dormimos bastante.

E sorriu, saindo quase saltitante pelo corredor para o seu quarto novamente.

* * *

James desligou e desceu da moto quase ao mesmo tempo. Tinha a impressão ainda que Richard Evans estava atrás dele com um machado bem afiado para impedir que ele tivesse filhos algum dia. Olhou ao redor e viu que tudo estava tranquilo. Reparou também que desde a última vez que estivera ali antes de ir para a casa dela, a frente da sua casa tinha gente vomitando toda a bebida e algumas pessoas sentadas botando mais delas para dentro.

No final das contas, Sirius e Remus fizeram um bom trabalho, porque não parecia que uma festa havia rolado ali. E sabia que isso não sairia barato para ele. Os dois fariam questão de que ele pagasse...principalmente Sirius.

Ele abriu a porta e sentiu o cheiro típico de domingo: comida de Dorea Potter. Caminhou tranquilamente até a cozinha com o estômago roncando por nem ter tomado café ainda.

Dorea estava feliz e dançante em frente do fogão enquanto jogava um pouco de sal dentro da panela. Ele se recostou no arco da cozinha e ficou admirando a mãe cozinhando por alguns momentos. Dorea se virou para ele quando sentiu a presença de alguém na cozinha e seu sorriso fechou imediatamente.

James engoliu em seco e fechou o próprio sorriso quando ela bateu com o pote de sal na pia.

- James Potter! - ela grunhiu.

- Mãe, calma. Antes de mais nada, me diga por que está brava comigo e assim a gente pode...

Ela se aproximou com a colher de pau e bateu por cima das calças jeans dele antes dele terminar a frase.

- Ouch!

- Onde você estava?

- Não sei se devo dizer. - ele respondeu tomando distância da mãe quando ela parecia pronta para outro golpe, colocando o balcão entre eles. - Mãe, vocês nunca me bateram antes...isso é constrangedor e desnecessário.

- Não há ninguém aqui para ver ou me impedir, James Potter.

- Meu psicológico acha constrangedor. Por favor, me fala por que você está brava e eu posso dar a minha desculpa esfarrapada.

Dorea deu as costas para ele e foi em direção ao fogão novamente. Ele sentiu alívio, mas por poucos segundos, antes dela virar para ele com uma garrafa de vodka que tirara de algum lugar da pia.

- Vodka, James? Por que essa garrafa está aqui? Pior: quem bebeu isso aqui?

- Juro que não foi James Potter. - ele levantou as mãos para cima. - Eu nem gosto dessa marca.

- JAMES! - ela gritou.

- Deve ser do meu pai, talvez.

- Nós chegamos nem há 2h atrás, seu pai não teve tempo de virar uma garrafa. Você não deu para Lily beber, não é? - os olhos dela estavam estreitos de raiva.

Ele arregalou os olhos e negou a cabeça, ofendido.

- Claro que não. Eu não sou idiota.

Ela pareceu ficar aliviada por um momento e depositou a garrafa no balcão entre eles.

- Onde você estava?

James tamborilou os dedos no balcão.

- Na casa do Sirius?! - ele tentou e sabia que ela não iria cair. Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas em descrença e cruzou os braços.

- Mais uma vez. - ela disse.

- Na do Remus?!

- Mais uma.

- Lily?!

- O que você estava fazendo lá? Santo Cristo, quer que a mãe dela te mate?

- Na verdade, acho que escapei do pai dela me matar mais cedo.

Dorea abriu a boca. Ela tentou bater com a colher nele por cima do balcão, mas ele desviou a tempo.

- Mãe, para com isso.

- Você dormiu lá, James? - ele não respondeu, apenas a encarando. - VOCÊ DORMIU LÁ! ESCONDIDO! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

Dorea desviou do balcão e James correu para a mesa, a colocando entre eles também.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Eles se viraram para encarar Charlus na entrada da cozinha.

- Ela tá louca! - James disse apontando para a mãe.

- Ele dormiu na casa de Lily e_ escondido_!

Charlus revirou os olhos.

- Eu não vou me meter nisso ai.

- Charlus! - Dorea o recriminou. - Seu filho invadiu a casa dos Evans para dormir com a filha deles.

- Para que esse desespero, mãe? Eu posso contar a novidade? É fresquinha, diretamente de lá.

Dorea voltou a correr atrás dele em volta da mesa com a colher para cima e James correu junto.

- Eu não criei um filho cafajeste.

- Espera, espera. Não é nada disso que você está pensando. - Dorea parou de correr. - Era só para falar que agora seu filho é o namorado de Lily Evans.

- E já não eram? Como assim _agora_?

- Porque agora oficializamos.

James sorriu e viu que Dorea parecia estar se acalmando. Mas de repente, ela voltou a ficar furiosa.

- COMO ASSIM OFICIALIZARAM? COMO?

James revirou os olhos.

- É oficial, porque eu fiz o pedido e ela aceitou. Francamente, você tem uma mente muito poluída, mãe.

- SOME DAQUI, JAMES POTTER!

O moreno aproveitou que estava perto da saída e foi apressado em direção as escadas, passando por um divertido Charlus.

- Você tem uma mente muito suja, Dorea.- ele comentou.

- Lavagem cerebral cortesia de Viollet, sua sogra. - ela respondeu e voltou para o fogão. De imediato, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela voltou a ficar sorridente e dançante enquanto cozinhava.

* * *

A bola de tênis bateu na grade e caiu, rolando por toda a quadra. É claro que a bola não voltaria para ser rebatida, já que Lily estava jogando com a mão esquerda e nunca foi muito boa com ela, mesmo que seu pai insistisse para que ela treinasse mais forte. Ela sentia falta dos treinos com Richard. Ele era um grande jogador e nunca um professor de tênis deu certo com ela além dele, mas ultimamente ele andava tão atarefado que as aulas e jogos semanais estavam ficando para trás.

Lily pegou outra bola e ficou batendo com a raquete nela contra o chão, tentando manter algum controle da mão esquerda e a raquete. Era segunda-feira e estava entediada, mas agradecendo que o Domingo havia passado tranquilamente, sem brigas e discussões e com mensagens carinhosas e promessa de James de que a visitaria e ligações às escondidas para Emy. Marlene estaria para chegar de Beauxbatons, sua mãe havia saído com Petúnia e ela ficou sozinha em casa ainda em castigo. Apesar de tudo, gostava de estar sozinha naquele momento. O sol estava forte e o dia parecia agradável...era um pouco tedioso apenas.

Continuou rebatendo a bola no chão com a raquete e tentou uma rebatida na grade da quadra do seu lado direito. A raquete quase voou de sua mão com a força e com o susto que levou quando viu que alguém se aproximava.

Ele descia as escadas dos jardins, entre a área da piscina e da quadra de tênis, com o seu uniforme impecável e toda a sua compostura. Abriu os dois botões do casaco obrigatório de Durmstrang e desfez um pouco a gravata enquanto terminava os degraus. Ele deu uma olhada em volta pela quadra antes de focar o olhar nela e abrir o portão para dentro com um empurrão gentil.

Walden McNair parecia uma mistura de sensações: divertido, receoso, surpreso e relaxado. Lily não sabia como podia ver tudo aquilo no rosto dele de uma vez só. Ela ficou parada no meio da quadra esperando que ele se aproximasse. Ela quase podia dizer que sentia o braço latejar de dor, como se ele soubesse de quem era a culpa por estar doendo daquela maneira e por ter uma tala que duraria uma semana. Talvez isso era uma reação ao ver que ele tinha um roxo bem considerável nos olhos e em parte de sua maçã do rosto.

McNair parou na frente dela e colocou as duas mãos nos bolsos das calças do uniforme e a encarou com os olhos apertados por conta do sol batendo diretamente neles.

- Olá, Lily. - a voz dele era suave e ela podia jurar que era como se nada havia acontecido.

Ela deixou escapar a respiração que não havia percebido que estava segurando. Ela se abaixou um pouco para deixar a raquete ir ao chão.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele deu de ombros antes de responder.

- Achei que devia uma visita para você, já que foi me visitar no Sábado.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Se me permite dizer, você é bem prepotente por achar isso.

Ele sorriu para ela, um sorriso que ela poderia admirar se ele não fosse tão asqueroso.

- Vejo que machucou a sua mão. - ele tirou uma mão do bolso para apontar para o braço imobilizado dela. Ela não estava entendendo se ele parecia irônico ou apenas comentando que havia acontecido um acidente com ela.

- Não é nada demais.

- Reparando nas suas roupas, você não foi para a escola. Ficará quanto tempo fora por conta do braço?

Lily respirou fundo, tentando encontrar paciência.

- O que você quer com toda essa conversa, McNair? Quer esfregar algo na minha cara? Se vangloriar de algo?

Ele riu.

- Eu não faria isso com você, Lily. Eu não imaginava encontrar você nesse estado, na verdade.

- Claro, esqueci que você é um perfeito cavalheiro e não veio até aqui zombar ou dizer algo desagradável para mim. - ela revirou os olhos.

- Você tem uma imagem muito errada de mim, Lily, e eu não sei o motivo. Alguma vez eu a destratei?

- Não diretamente. - ela cruzou os braços e ignorou a dor que isso causou.

- Segundo você, eu fico mexendo com as pessoas da sua vida. Mas veja só, eu não fui atrás de ninguém para fazer nada...- ele deu uma pausa. - ...se você souber da história toda, sabe que vieram atrás de mim para me confrontar. Para você, algumas pessoas são heróis, mas e se fosse eu me metendo na vida dele? Aposto que eu continuaria sendo o vilão.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando se acalmar. Ele querendo reverter algo era completamente inútil e ridículo.

- Você não tem boa base alguma para se apoiar. Você não é uma boa pessoa, McNair e não é porque não quer...ninguém te obriga a fazer as coisas que você faz.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Eu sei, e muitas outras pessoas sabem. Não se faça de santo, principalmente diante da situação.

Lily se abaixou novamente para pegar a raquete do chão, mas a largou no momento que sentiu a mão dele segurar seu braço machucado tentando faze-la virar para ele. Ela gritou de dor e ele a soltou rapidamente.

- Você nunca deu a chance para eu poder mostrar as coisas boas, Lily. Sempre aparece com quatro pedras nas mãos para jogar em mim. - ele falava rapidamente.

- Eu não quero que você me mostre nada. - ela respondeu com a voz vacilante, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a encher seus olhos. Agora seu punho latejava forte e podia sentir o mesmo acontecer com sua cabeça.

- Me desculpe, eu não quis te machucar. - ele parecia sincero. Arrumou os cabelos que caiam em sua testa para o lado, parecendo um pouco nervoso.

- Você me pegou em péssimos dias. E antes que eu machuque a minha outra mão e o outro lado do seu rosto, eu gostaria que você fosse embora.

Ela viu quando o rosto dele começou a ficar vermelho e seus olhos tremerem. Ele se distanciou dela de repente, indo em direção ao portão da quadra. Ela se deixou cair no chão sentada, tampando o rosto com uma das mãos.

Um barulho forte a fez pular do lugar quando McNair bateu o portão da quadra, mas ele não tinha saído. Ele voltou com passos apressados na direção dela e Lily sentiu a necessidade de que deveria correr, mas não conseguiu levantar do lugar. McNair se abaixou um pouco até ela.

- O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COM VOCÊ? - ele perguntou em uns cinco tons mais altos do que a conversa anterior. - Por que é tão difícil manter algo civilizado com você? Agora começou a sair e esmurrar as pessoas?

- Abaixe a sua maldita voz, McNair. - ela disse cuspindo cada palavra para ele. Como estava se sentindo inferior estando sentada e ele em pé, ela se levantou rapidamente para encará-lo de perto, mesmo ele sendo alguns bons centímetros mais alto do que ela.

- Eu fui obrigado a dizer para todos que isso aqui...- ele apontou para o roxo em seu rosto. - ...foi um acidente bobo que eu mesmo causei. O que a sua mãe diria se eu contasse a verdade?

- Eu não obriguei você a mentir para ninguém, você pode contar para qualquer um que levou um soco de mim. EU NÃO ME IMPORTO. - ela gritou a última frase e desviou dele, indo em direção ao portão da quadra.

- Tudo culpa do Potter e dos amigos dele. - isso a fez parar no lugar sem se virar para ele. - Você não era assim, Lily.

- O QUE VOCÊ SABE DE MIM? - ela se virou para encará-lo. - VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA. EU ESTOU MUITO MELHOR AGORA DO QUE QUALQUER OUTRA HORA, E ISSO INCLUÍ POR ESTAR PERTO DAS MELHORES PESSOAS DESSE MUNDO, INCLUINDO O **MEU NAMORADO**!

- Seu namorado? - ele riu ironicamente. - Seu namorado, claro. Vai ficar namorando às escondidas por que sua mãe não aceita?

- Não. Eu espero que a _porra_ do mundo todo saiba que eu namoro com ele. Eu não estou nem aí para o que a minha mãe ou você pensam.

- Não sei bem se é assim que as coisas funcionam na sua casa.

- Você não sabe bem e nunca saberá. Agora vai embora daqui antes que eu chame os seguranças.

McNair fez algumas caretas contorcendo a boca, como se segurasse as palavras, mas apenas meneou a cabeça e passou por ela. Lily acompanhou o movimento dele em subir de três em três degraus e sumir pela área da piscina.

Lily sentou novamente e começou a chorar. Não aguentava mais toda aquela idiotice. Como sua mãe poderia ter feito algo tão absurdo em manter contato com a família dele ou se quer cogitar algo para ela. Aquilo era absurdo.

- Lily?

Ela levantou os olhos para as escadas novamente e ficou aliviada em ver Marlene. Quando a morena percebeu que Lily estava chorando, se apressou para chegar até lá. Empurrou o portão da quadra com força e correu até ela.

- O que aconteceu? Por que está chorando?

Lily não respondeu, mas deixou ser abraçada pela amiga.

- O que ele fez? Céus, eu estou me segurando para não ir até ele e deixar outro roxo na cara dele.

- Não, tudo bem. - Lily se afastou para encarar a amiga. - Eu só estou de TPM e de saco cheio de como algumas coisas vão indo.

- Mas ele fez algo com você?

- Não, não fez. Ele não seria louco.

Marlene e apertou um pouco mais e depois se levantou, trazendo a amiga junto.

- Vamos. Temos que fingir que estudamos e a Emy logo menos aparece. Não vamos deixar esse idiota estragar nada, ok?

- Ok! - a ruiva sorriu para ela.

A morena a abraçou pelos ombros e elas começaram a voltar em direção à mansão dos Evans.

* * *

**N/A: OLHA EEEUUU AQUIII!**

**Quero ver só alguém falar que não teve J/L nesse capítulo! uahauhauhauhauha O próximo vai estar tudo junto e misturado. Tava num momento meio down, acho que por isso teve tanto J/L xD E eu juro que tentei revisar tudo, mas com certeza algo deve escapar, como sempre uhauhauahuha perdoem como sempre também :p**

**Eu acostumei mal vocês, hein?! uhauhauhauhau Pensaram que eu iria sumir de novo. CALMA! hahahahahahha Eu postei rápido aquela vez, porque já tinha os capítulos mais encaminhados, outro já estava pronto e tal...esse daqui não estava. E nem o outro está, na verdade xD Então fiquem tranquilas xD To lotada de trabalho e sem conseguir escrever muito durante a semana e também estou com alguns problemas físicos que não colaboram para eu ficar muito tempo em frente do pc...por isso demorei mais. **

**Aliás, vocês também me acostumaram mal. Caramba, vocês estão simplesmente fodásticas com as reviews! * - * gente, eu fico tão feliiiiz com o q vcs falam...morro de rir com a maioria hahahahahahaha Você são as melhores, sem mais! :D**

**Hoje a N/A vai ser rapidinha, não vou ficar amolando vocês hahahahahaha Então bora pras respostas das reviews sem login:**

**_B:_** _Já vou responder as duas reviews que você mandou aahhahaha Calma, aqui estou eu postando! Se você tivesse logada, eu teria te respondido antes :\ mas eu não tinha como entrar em contato com você. E que bom que você gostou do cap passado * - * espero que goste desse também hehehe Na próxima, deixa pelo menos o e-mail, assim eu posso te responder e td mais. Obrigaaaada novamente pelas reviews, amore. Beijooos!_

_**bianca r:** Oooi auhauhauah que bom que realmente gostou da vózita do James =D E cá o outro cap. Não brigue comigo por ter demorado um tico mais, mas voltei xD E vc é uma linda falando essas coisas...fico muuuuito feliz em saber q vc gosta tanto da mh pobre fic _o/ Obrigaaaada! * - * beijooos!_

_**Sassah Potter:** Aaaah, obrigaaada, amore! * - * que bom que gostou. Eu também gosto da parte do Sirius com a Emy, precisa ter algo mais profundo ali =D E siiim, concordo mt com vc sobre o soco da Lily...super vale a pena lascar a cara dele...foi até pouco! xD E pode deixar que eu acho q os caps vão continuar do mesmo tamanho ou até mais UAHUAHAUh _o/ Obrigadééérrima, amore! Beijoooos!_

_**Thaty**: Aaaaaahhh, que bom que você gostooou! * - * Obrigada, obrigada e obrigadaaa. Gostei da sua opinião, pq eu penso assim também sobre tamanhos de capítulos. Eu gosto qnd eu vou ler e é grande e saber q vc ñ se perde também no meio da história. Mas vou manter os tamanhos, pelo menos por enquanto =D Demorei um tico mais só, mas to de volta =D Beijooos_

_**Michelle:** uahuahauhauhauha dando diabetes. Eu mesmo fico com diabetes em escrever UAHAuhauhuh Eu gostaria de ter James, Sirius e Remus e poder sair carregando eles, poder guardar no bolso e td mais...só ñ sei se os colocaria no café uAHUAHuahuahuaha e sim, eles tem tendência em arruinar ou te fazer caçar por homens como eles. Pena parecer existir só por aqui! X_X Obrigaaada pelo carinho, amore! =) Beijooos_

_**Be:** UAHuAhUAHA ooh, vou ameaçar ficar triste se vc sumir, heein?! uahuahauhauha É, não foi chantagem...foi uma hora de botar pra fora a minha mania =D e siim...20 reviews. Vocês estão me surpreendo sempre agora =D Certo, mais uma q curte o tamanho dos capitulos...to anotando tudo aqui =) Você pegou o espirito da coisa...Lily é uma meninina com os hormonios a flor da pele e q se ñ souber administrar bem, já era. Não que é errado fazer o q quer, mas to tentando manter as coisas devagar...acho que vale a pena =) Você tem um ótimo gosto musical, deve dizer uAHUAHUAHUAH Sou uma raridade de shippar Remus e Marlene...mas as pessoas ñ parecem querer me matar por isso, ainda uAHUHAUHAa eu curto S/M =) Obrigaaada, amore, pela review! E apareça =D Beijooos!_

_**Veronica D.M:** Hey, sua preguiçosa...agora vai receber a resposta aqui, pq vc é muuito preguiçosa e eu tbm vou ser xD Aaah, ñ manda review por causa do vestibular? Então acho que ñ vou mais postar até você passar na facu e me mandar uma review gigante . e vou falar pra todo mundo que a mh demora é culpa sua :p E devo dizer q vc falou algo mt verdadeiro sobre diminuir cap...eu adoro qnd vou ler as fics e vejo que são gigantes * - * é muito bom =D E por favor, volte mais...e ñ perca os capitulos, heeein. Apesar dessa vez eu não postar tão rápido X_X Beijooos, amore! =)_

_**Layla Black**: Aaaah, por favor, ame todos os capítulos! auhauhauha ame mais esse também, por favor. Ame o soco, ame tudo auhauhauhauha eu tbm amei escrever essa parte...queria escrever mt mais, queria socar ele inteiro, mas talvez vocês duvidassem da miinha sanidade mental =S uahuahuahu Que legaaal falar q vc curtiu Remus e Lene...as pessoas sempre shippam com Sirius, apesar de eu gostar também =) Apareça maais, amore! E Me ame também uahauhauha Beijoos!  
_

_**Anne Roberts**: Heeeey! _o/ Obrigadaaaaa...que felicidade ver alguém falar que gosta, no seu caso falando que ama, a história. Aaah, fico tão feliz * - * Obrigada, amore =) Continuo publicando e vc continue por aqui =) beijooos!_

_**Guest:** Não sei quem fooooi que mandou essa review! Mas de qualquer maneira, mas obrigadaaaaa por falar q tá gostando dela hahuahauhauhauhauha Continue sempre por aqui e se postar oura review, posta com o seu nome =D às vezes a gente esquece =S uahuAHUAHAUHUAHA Beijooooss! =)_

**Que mais posso falar? Acho que só isso. Bom fim de semana, pessoas bonitas =) E não pensem que eu abandonei a fic, hein...o outro capítulo não tá pronto ainda! hahahahaha**

**Beijooos, amores! ;***


	19. Pizza e frios na barriga

**It isn't real if it's just one night**

_Não é de verdade se só é uma noite_

**I'm tryin' real hard**

_Eu estou tentando de verdade_

**Oh, just be real**

_Oh, só seja de verdade_

_(The Maine - Undressing the words)_

- Vão demorar muito ainda? - Emy perguntou.

Lily e Marlene tiraram seus olhos dos livros que estavam espalhados no chão do quarto da ruiva, assim como as duas também, para encarar a a amiga. Emy estava deitada na cama de Lily, apoiando o rosto nas mãos enquanto balançava os pés animados, olhando para a televisão.

- Estamos terminando de ler alguns textos antes de partir para as questões. - Marlene respondeu.

- Que chatice!

- Não estamos nem há meia hora fazendo isso, Emily!- Lily repreendeu. Emy fez um aceno no ar.

- Hoje não está passando nada de mais na televisão, e eu digo, em **todos** os canais.

Lily pegou o controle da mão da amiga e começou a trocar os canais em busca de algo descente para o horário e o dia. Parou quando um filme de ação que ela já havia assistido chamou sua atenção.

- Pronto. Um pouco de ação para a garota entediada. - a ruiva jogou o controle de volta para a amiga e se voltou para os livros no chão.

- Aaaah, eu realmente amo o Channing Tatum! - Emy suspirou enquanto voltava a balançar os pés no ar.

- Ele é uma beleza de se ver. - Lily concordou rindo.

- Não é justo eu ter que estudar com a Lily e você ficar assistindo Channing Tatum. - Marlene jogou uma almofada do chão no rosto da morena na cama.

Emy bufou e mudou de canal mais algumas vezes, enquanto as amigas voltavam a atenção para o livro novamente.

- Sorte de vocês que eu não gosto desse filme, apesar de amar o Channing. - a morena jogou o controle para o lado quando parou em um canal com clipes. - Vocês poderiam fazer as questões quando eu já tivesse ido embora.

- De jeito nenhum. Se a dona Mary Anne souber que eu não fiz nada, ela me mata mesmo não falando comigo. São poucas questões, Emy. Cinco, talvez. - Lily comentou pegando o caderno e passando para Marlene poder começar a escrever o trabalho.

- Eu bem lembro o calibre de 5 questões daquela escola. - Emy disse ao mesmo tempo que revirava os olhos.

Um som de bip chamou a atenção delas e se viraram para a cama. Emy pegou o celular e olhou para a tela.

- James! - ela rolou os olhos divertida agora e entregando o celular para a ruiva.

Lily mostrou a língua para a amiga antes de sorrir e olhou para a tela do celular, abrindo a mensagem.

_"Com fome?"_

Ela franziu a testa e respondeu:

_"Nós ainda não almoçamos. Por que?"_

Não houve resposta, então ela deu de ombros.

- Vocês estão com fome? - ela perguntou para as duas morenas.

- Sim!- elas responderam juntas.

- Certo. Acho que vou pedir para alguém lá debaixo trazer o nosso almoço aqui, talvez seja...

Lily foi interrompida por um barulho de algo caindo na varanda com um forte baque.

- O que foi isso? - Marlene perguntou olhando para trás, em direção a porta da varanda.

- Tenho lá minhas sugestões. - Lily murmurou olhando para trás também com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. James não costumava ser tão barulhento assim.

- O que? - Emy perguntou se esticando na cama para poder ter uma visão melhor.

Alguns segundos depois, elas ouviram outro barulho, mas um pouco mais sutil. Em seguida, uma sombra apareceu capengando para o lado vindo do canto da varanda e entrando na visão delas na hora em que saiu rolando no chão.

- AAAAAHHHHH!

As três gritaram se afastando. Marlene já estava pronta para levantar do chão e correr.

- Calma, calma. Sou eu!

Elas demoraram um pouco para entender a situação e deixar o cérebro entrar no eixo e entender que não era um ladrão ou invasor que estava se levantando e arrumando o uniforme, mas sim...Remus!

- Remus? - Emy perguntou enquanto se sentava direito na cama.

Antes dele responder, viram que ele olhou para o lado ao mesmo tempo que outro barulho pôde ser ouvido vindo do mesmo canto que ele havia surgido.

- Você tem que fazer algum esporte mais aéreo para conseguir escalar melhor as coisas.

Sirius entrou no campo de visão delas enquanto batia nos ombros para tirar a sujeira.

- Eu tenho medo de altura, é diferente. - Remus retrucou.

- Vocês são péssimos para entrar em algum lugar sem fazer estardalhaço.

James apareceu logo depois, sem fazer barulho algum. Os três viraram ao mesmo tempo para encarar as garotas com os olhos arregalados para eles.

- Foi isso que você quis dizer em pedir para trazer nosso almoço aqui? - Marlene perguntou quebrando o silêncio delas.

- Não, na verdade. - Lily respondeu.

- Olá, garotas! Foi aqui que pediram pizza? - Sirius perguntou e levantando uma caixa de pizza que elas não haviam reparado que ele segurava. Havia outra na mão de James.

- Não, mas estamos aceitando mesmo sendo engano. - Emy disse saindo da cama.

Os três entraram no quarto da ruiva enquanto as duas garotas levantavam do chão. O cheiro das pizzas invadiram o quarto junto com eles.

- Achávamos que vocês iriam apreciar uma boa comida. Essa pizza é a melhor. Diretamente do Cabeça de Javali. - Remus pegou a caixa na mão de Sirius e abriu a caixa, mostrando uma pizza maravilhosa e quentinha ainda.

- Vocês acharam certo. - Emy esticou o braço para pegar uma fatia, mas Sirius bateu na mão dela delicadamente.

- Devagar aí, mocinha. Nós também vamos comer. Por isso trouxemos duas...- Sirius apontou para trás, onde estava James e mostrar que ele segurava outra, mas eles viram que James e Lily estavam ocupados se beijando enquanto o moreno enlaçava a ruiva com uma mão só. - Ah, qual é, você dois. - Sirius bateu as duas mãos nas pernas. Sirius se aproximou e segurou Lily pela cintura, a tirando do chão e a levando para longe de James. - Vamos lá, estamos aqui, vamos dar atenção para todos no quarto.

Lily abraçou Sirius e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele quando ele a soltou.

- Estou feliz que vocês estejam aqui. - ela disse com um dos maiores sorrisos do mundo. - Principalmente com boa comida.

- Sempre que precisar, ruiva enferma. - Sirius bagunçou os cabelos dela. - Remus, cade as bebidas?

- Ah...! - Remus saiu do quarto em direção da varanda e depois voltou com uma mochila pesada. - Eu espero que as garrafas não explodam quando eu abrir, porque a mochila caiu quando eu cheguei aqui em cima.

Enquanto Sirius e Remus foram até a varanda para abrirem as garrafas e não sujarem todo o carpete bege e claro de Mary Anne, o restante do grupo no quarto se acomodaram em um círculo com as duas pizzas no meio e almofadas servindo como cadeiras para todos. Depois que Lily trancou a porta e ligou o som, ela se sentou ao lado de James, sorrindo.

- Certo, podemos atacar agora. - Remus avisou quando ele e Sirius voltaram com os copos cheios para todos.

Rapidamente seis pedaços da primeira pizza sumiram da caixa, e alguns murmúrios de satisfação foram ouvidos.

- Uau, essa pizza é uma delícia. - Marlene quebrou o silêncio. - Nunca ouvi falar desse Cabeça de Javali.

- Lá só não é melhor do que o Três Vassouras. - Sirius comentou. - Aliás, lá tem umas sobremesas bem bacanas também, aposto que o Remus poderia te levar para experimentar uma esses dias.

Todos olharam automaticamente para o maroto citado e ele parou com a pizza no meio do caminho para a boca. Ele relaxou os ombros e se virou para Marlene e sorriu.

- Claro!

Algumas conversas depois e todas as fatias das pizzas comidas, os seis continuavam jogados no chão do quarto de Lily. Sirius estava com o álbum de fotos que James havia visto noites passadas e tinha uma das mãos no estômago enquanto tentava se recuperar da gargalhada. Os outros marotos e Lily e Marlene também riam, porém Emy era a única emburrada.

- Muitas crianças nessa vida tiveram que vestir uma fantasia ridícula na escola, ok? - ela tentou argumentar, mas ninguém parecia ouvir. Ela cruzou mais os braços e bufou pela milésima vez. - Seus babacas.

- Você...você...- Sirius tentou falar, mas não tinha fôlego.

Emy levantou de seu lugar e foi até o moreno que segurava o álbum. Ela se abaixou e o arrancou da mão dele e jogou em cima da cama. Ela só não contava com o fato dele ter segurado a foto e ela ter desgrudado do álbum.

- Me dê essa foto. Eu vou queimar.

- Emy, não faça isso. - Lily tentou intervir. - Essa foto é minha, você não pode colocar fogo.

- Você quis dizer que a foto é _minha_ agora! - Sirius disse limpando uma das lágrimas, depois dobrando a foto e guardando dentro do bolso. - Eu queria imprimir essa foto e colar em toda Hogwarts!

- Me dê essa porcaria de foto, Sirius!

Lily se esticou para recuperar o álbum de cima da cama e o abriu, procurando a página que Sirius arrancou a foto. De relance, ela viu que faltava uma foto e voltou para a página. Ela franziu o cenho.

- O que foi? - Marlene perguntou desviando a atenção para Emy que atacava Sirius agora e ele se defendia.

- Não era nessa página que estava a foto da Emy e mesmo assim tem foto faltando.

Com uma idéia óbvia, ela olhou para o lado e viu James desviando o olhar para longe.

- Você roubou uma foto do meu álbum aquela vez!

James virou lentamente a cabeça para ela.

- O que?

- Não se faça de desentendido. Você roubou uma foto minha!

Ele abriu o maior sorriso culpado e deu de ombros, enquanto a abraçava.

- Eu queria uma foto sua.

- Mas você pegou uma foto minha quando era criança. Qual a graça?

- Não sei, você estava tão linda e parecendo com um anjinho, que eu não resisti.

- É tão estranho pensar que você preferiu uma foto minha quando criança.

James riu.

- Eu roubei uma sua que estava perto do espelho também, que é bem recente eu diria, então não se preocupe.

Lily abriu a boca, revoltada.

- Você assaltou o meu quarto aquela noite.

- Sim, roubei Lilys!

- Você sabia que se jogar meu nome no Google, você encontra fotos minhas? Não precisava levar foto escondida. - ela riu e James levantou as duas sobrancelhas, completamente surpreso.

- Verdade?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Sim. Apesar de eu não ser famosa e nem gostar de aparecer, eu sou filha de duas pessoas famosas por aí. Então acaba por ter alguma coisa minha...eu evito ver qualquer coisa. Não entro em sites de fofocas e nem jogo o nome da minha família na internet ou algo do tipo. - ela deu de ombros quando viu o cenho franzido de James.

- Se fosse o meu caso, eu iria querer saber o que as pessoas falam sobre mim. - ele respondeu.

- Não, James, você não iria. As pessoas podem ser maldosas e você nunca pode fazer nada sobre.

- Por isso que existem tantos processos, Lily. Eu vejo tanta celebridade por aí processando sites, revistas e etc.

- Sim, mas isso são nos casos de algo muito sério ou que faz muito barulho ou é muito ofensivo. Nos casos de sites de fofocas, as pessoas são maldosas, principalmente os comentários. A melhor coisa nesses casos é ignorar.

Cortando todas as conversas do quarto e por cima do som alto, todos conseguiram ouvir o som vindo da porta. Lily arregalou os olhos e sentiu o corpo todo estremecer. Não era para ter ninguém em casa àquela hora. No instante seguinte, James se levantou e cutucou Remus e acenou para Sirius para ambos segui-lo e Lily assistiu quando os três marotos se dispersaram pelo quarto e se esconderam. Enquanto isso, Emy e Marlene tiraram três almofadas do chão e jogaram para a cama, enquanto continuavam sentadas cada uma na sua.

Quando Lily abaixou o som e abriu a porta, ainda tensa, tentou não soltar todo o ar dos pulmões quando se deparou com Richard pronto para bater na porta novamente.

Ele olhou para dentro do quarto e acenou para as duas garotas ao chão.

- Olá, garotas. Tudo bem por aqui? - Richard deu um passo à frente e Lily teve que abrir espaço para ele entrar. Richard passou a mão pelos cabelos da filha ainda sorrindo e caminhou em direção das garotas.

- Tudo ótimo, Sr. Evans. - Marlene respondeu. Emy concordou com um sorriso.

- Hm, pizza? Posso? - ele perguntou apontando para a caixa de pizza. Todas concordaram sorrindo.

Richard se sentou na cama e se abaixou, pegando um dos poucos pedaços sobrando.

- Está tudo bem, pai? É meio raro você estar em casa essa hora.

- Está tudo bem, querida. Eu precisava pegar algo no escritório e ouvi a música alta vindo do seu quarto. Achei estranho, você nunca escuta tão alto assim. - ele começou a comer a pizza enquanto encarava a filha e esperava por respostas.

- Bem, você sabe...nós só estávamos tentando nos divertir enquanto fazíamos a lição.

- Sua mãe não ficaria muito feliz com isso...- Richard comentou. As três abaixaram a cabeça e suspiraram. - ...mas ainda bem que ela não está por aqui! - ele sorriu quando elas levantaram a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Obrigada, pai. - a ruiva respondeu colocando a mão nos ombros do pai e no mesmo instante, ela viu um pedaço do uniforme de Remus que estava escondido debaixo da cama.

- O que foi? - Richard perguntou quando viu que o semblante da filha mudou de um sorriso de agradecimento, para um de susto.

- Hã? Nada, nada mesmo. - ela chutou forte para debaixo da cama o resto do uniforme e quando sentiu seu pé batendo com força em algo e ouviu um barulho estranho vindo da cama, percebeu que chutou o próprio dono do uniforme.

- Essa pizza é uma delícia de verdade. - Richard olhou para a tampa da caixa. - Cabeça de Javali? Nunca ouvi falar.

- É perto de Hogwarts, sr. Evans. Acho que todos os alunos se sentem em casa por lá. - Emy respondeu e encarava debaixo da cama, já que ela estava sentada no chão e provavelmente estava vendo Remus se contorcendo de dor.

- Não tenho dúvidas. - ele sorriu. O seu celular começou a tocar despertando a atenção de Richard. Tentando não derrubar a pizza ou desgrudar dela, ele caçou no bolso esquerdo o celular com a mão direita. - Richard. Oh, claro, um momento. - ele tirou o celular do ouvido. - Eu já volto, garotas.

E ainda com um pedaço de pizza na mão, ele saiu do quarto ainda na ligação. Lily correu até a porta e a fechou, a trancando. De um em um, os marotos saíram de seus esconderijos de última hora: James saiu do closet, Sirius do banheiro e Remus, lentamente, tentava rolar de debaixo da cama.

- Acho que temos que aproveitar agora para poder ir. - James disse franzindo a testa enquanto encarava Remus se arrastando pelo chão com a mão no meio das pernas tentando sair completamente de debaixo da cama. - O que foi, Remus?

- Preciso de um pouco de ar...só isso. - ele respondeu rápido e quase sem voz.

Lily se abaixou ao lado do maroto e o ajudou a ficar em pé.

- Me desculpe, Remus. Eu te acertei em cheio, né?!

Remus balançou a cabeça e sorriu, mas ainda estava um pouco curvado por conta da dor.

- Foi de leve, então não se preocupe...- ele foi interrompido quando sentiu um vento forte vir em direção ao seu rosto e virou para o lado, vendo Marlene o abanar com uma das almofadas do chão. Ele sorriu para ela e Marlene sorriu de volta, sem interromper o gesto de abaná-lo.

- Não foi de leve. Você nem consegue ficar de pé e tá mais vermelho que o cabelo da Lily. - Sirius estava rindo. - Nada como ganhar um belo chute no saco depois de uma boa pizza.

- Mil desculpas, Remus. Mil desculpas, foi completamente sem querer.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem...já está passando. - ele tentou acalmá-la, mas as risadas de James e Sirius só a deixava mais nervosa.

- _...eu vou ter que rever esse contrato, John. Tem algo de errado. Assim que chegar no escritório, nós poderemos fazer uma conferência..._

A voz de Richard começou a ficar cada vez mais alta, alertando a todos que ele estava voltando para o quarto de Lily. Assustados, os três marotos pegaram o que poderia ser deles e correram para a saca. Remus era o único que não correu tanto.

Quando Remus sumiu pelas portas francesas da sacada, Richard entrou no quarto já depositando o celular no bolso.

- Obrigado pela pizza, garotas, mas agora eu tenho que ir...Deveríamos pedir mais. - ele piscou para elas. Richard se aproximou da filha e beijou sua têmpora.- Sua mãe chega em casa logo, então tente não fazer com que ela acabe com o dia de vocês.

Ele sorriu antes de passar pela porta e sumir pelo corredor.

Emy se apressou até a própria bolsa, tirou seu celular e começou a ir em direção da varanda, ficando de frente para as amigas e de costas para a piscina.

- Venham, venham. - ela dizia, abanando a mão para as duas amigas. Lily e Marlene se entreolharam antes de irem até Emy.

- O que você quer fazer? - Marlene perguntou.

- Acho que precisamos agradecer os garotos. - ela disse e sorriu.

~JL~

- Anda mais rápido, Remus. - James o chamou por cima dos ombros enquanto eles caminhavam apressadamente para saírem do condomínio e não serem vistos por Richard ou qualquer outro da segurança dos Evans.

- Eu to me esforçando! - James e Sirius riram.

- Larga de ser molenga. - Sirius disse, puxando o amigo pelo braço e acelerando o passo de Remus.

Assim que passaram os grandes portões do condomínio, eles podiam sentir o ar mais leve e o sentimento de estarem seguros invadindo.

- Você acha que se o pai dela nos pegasse, ele teria nos matado? - Remus perguntou.

- Imagina você sendo pai da Lily e encontrando 3 caras estranhos no quarto dela, com mais duas amigas. - Sirius comentou.

- Eu ia esganar os três. - James respondeu pelo amigo. - Isso se não esganasse a minha filha também.

- É, vendo por esse lado... - Remus disse pensativo.

Três bips em uníssono interromperam a conversa e o devaneio de Remus ao mesmo tempo. Cada um pegou seu celular do bolso.

- É o meu!- eles disseram juntos e levantaram o rosto um para o outro.

Os três voltaram a atenção para os celulares que mostravam o nome de Emy. Ao abrir a mensagem, cada um se deparou com uma foto, a mesma foto: eram as três garotas fazendo pode se agradecimendo e mandando beijos para eles. Abaixo da foto, havia uma mensagem: "Vocês salvaram a tarde chata de estudos. Um enorme OBRIGADA das três, agora alimentadas, garotas estudiosas".

- PONTO PARA SIRIUS BLACK!- Sirius gritou e jogou o pulso no ar.

- É, a idéia não foi inteira sua. - James resmungou enquanto se encaminhava para sua moto.

- A maior parte foi. - o moreno retrucou.

- Você só comentou de encontrá-las, mas a idéia de levar pizza foi minha. - Remus defendeu sua idéia.

- Hey, a casa é da minha namorada...o ponto é meu. - James subiu na moto e acenou para eles.

- O ponto não é de nenhum de nós três...- Sirius disse com aparente falsa chateação. Os outros dois marotos o encararam em descrença. Sirius abriu um sorriso logo depois. - O ponto é da Lily com o mega chute.

-Filho da puta!- Remus resmungou e começou a ir para cima de Sirius. O moreno, por sua vez, se adiantou e se jogou para dentro do Snuffles.

James meneou a cabeça antes de colocar o capacete e ligar a moto. Ele deu uma última olhada para o portão e suspirou, querendo que ele não tivesse que ir embora.

* * *

Lily estava no banheiro terminando de se arrumar quando ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto. Quando colocou a cabeça para fora da porta, não viu nada, mas continuava a ouvir barulhos agora vindo do closet. Quando ia conferir, Mary Anne saiu de lá com um vestido cocktail cinza de rendas em mãos e se virou para a filha quando percebeu sua presença.

Mary Anne mediu a filha e suspirou fundo.

- Esse seu braço...- ela deixou o comentário morrer no ar quase como se fosse um pensamento alto. Meneou um pouco a cabeça e esticou o vestido para Lily. - Vista esse e esteja pronta em meia hora.

Ela deu as costas quando Lily pegou o vestido ainda sem entender.

- Onde vamos?

- Reunião informal do seu pai. - ela respondeu sem se virar e desaparecendo pela porta.

Meia hora depois, Lily entrava em um dos carros da família, ao lado de Petúnia. Ao contrário de Lily, Petúnia parecia feliz e bem orgulhosa de alguma coisa que a ruiva parecia estar perdendo. Na verdade, ela parecia estar perdendo tudo já que não era normal estarem presentes em reuniões de Richard, principalmente de última hora.

Quando eles entraram no The Ritz, ela foi pega por uma avalanche de memória. Ah, ela já havia ido tantas vezes naquele lugar, mas nenhuma iria superar a memória com James. Ela gostava de lembrar por ele estar ali com ela, mas detestava pelo fato que McNair era um idiota. Para variar. Nem quis se atrever a olhar para o chafariz da recepção e retomar algumas lembranças de sangue e James envolvidos. Mal percebeu quando já estava entre as mesas, sendo guiada por Richard até uma grande mesa redonda com três homens muito bem vestidos e tinha certeza de que não conhecia nenhum deles. Ela foi apresentada para todos, mas não estava com cabeça para decorar nome algum, apenas acenou e sorriu como dizia os bons costumes. Estava no estado automático: mal percebia o que fazia, mal prestava atenção em volta ou nas conversas ou em Petúnia mexendo de 1 em 1 minuto no celular por baixo da mesa.

- Por que você não tira esse olhar de maluca e finge ser um pouco normal? - Petúnia sussurrou para ela. Lily se virou lentamente para ela.

- Do que você está falando?

- Estou falando que você parece um zumbi. O que diabos está acontecendo com você? É a questão de Nova York? - Petúnia perguntou ao mesmo tempo que sentiu seu celular vibrar em seu colo e prestar atenção nele.

- Nova York? Por que eu estaria me preocupando ou pensando em Nova York?

Petúnia desviou os olhos do celular com a boca aberta, entre surpresa e graça. O sorriso brotou logo em seguida.

- Você não está sabendo de Nova York. - constatou

- O que tem Nova York? - Lily revirou os olhos. - Mais um atentado terrorista? O Homem- Aranha não conseguiu salvar Mary Jane?

Petúnia meneou a cabeça em diversão.

- Talvez seja algo assim para você. Por que você não pergunta para a nossa mãe?

- Você sabe que ela não está falando comigo.

- Então preste mais atenção na conversa dessa mesa.

Petúnia deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para o celular, ignorando a carranca de Lily.

O que era tudo aquilo? Nova York?

Ela voltou sua atenção total para a mesa agora. Um dos senhores que ela não sabia o nome estava contando, com todo o seu sotaque americano, sobre como as fusões musicais que havia investido pareciam estar estourando novamente depois de uma leve caída no trimestre passado. Aquilo não fazia sentido algum para ela.

- E foi tudo fechado com eles, em Nova York.

A frase chamou a atenção dela. Era a palavra que estava buscando na conversa.

- Realmente parece muito promissor. - essa era Mary Anne. Sua mãe nunca fora de dar palpite nos negócios de seu pai.

- E realmente é, Senhora Evans. As coisas por ali estão crescendo demais. Eles sabem como remanejar um negócio fadado ao fracasso e precisam dessa cabeça para guiá-los cada vez mais para o alto.

- Mas você acha que eles estariam dispostos em fazer isso? - Richard perguntou. Ele parecia um dos mais pensativos da mesa.

- Desde o nosso almoço no domingo, eu vi que eles estão mais do que dispostos, Richard. Será algo realmente grande, absurdamente grande.

- Se eles estiverem com toda essa mente aberta para certas mudanças...- Richard comentou - Vocês sabem que eles teriam muito ainda o que fazer, eles decolariam como um foguete com essas mudanças.

- Nós temos certeza que aceitariam. Esses caras não estão procurando ficar estagnados, Richard. Eles querem mais.

Mary Anne colocou uma mão em cima da mão de Richard descansando na mesa e sorriu.

- Querido, isso seria ótimo para todos! Imagina o quanto seria importante para a sua carreira. Eu já pensava que você era 100%, mas acho que consegue ser 200% com tudo isso.

Lily não entendia por que deveria se preocupar com fusões comerciais do seu pai com algum escritório em Nova York. Ele tinha em tantos lugares, até no Iraque. Não gostava quando seu pai ficava tempos fora para visitar a maioria, mas ele já ia algumas vezes para Nova York durante o ano. Qual seria a preocupação dessa vez?

- Tudo isso precisa ser muito bem pensando e você sabe, Mary. - Richard tentou sorrir de volta para a esposa.

- Veja bem, há realmente um apartamento perfeito, não tão grande em Upper West Side, mas tão perfeito quanto a nossa casa aqui. De frente para o Rio Hudson.

O coração de Lily congelou. Como assim apartamento tão perfeito quanto a casa deles? Seu pai iria se mudar para Nova York?

- Ficaríamos todos muito bem confortáveis mesmo em um apartamento, querido. A corretora com quem falei me disse que o preço está realmente ótimo e poderíamos trocar pela nossa casa aqui, mas acho melhor a mantermos, porque com certeza viríamos sempre visitar a Inglaterra...

Ou pior.

- Do que diabos vocês estão falando? - Lily quase gritou, interrompendo a mãe. Todas as atenções foram voltadas para ela. Só agora percebeu que havia espalmado as duas mãos na mesa.

- Lily Evans! - Mary Anne repreendeu.

- Você não gosta de falar comigo quando me coloca de castigo e contar que estão planejando se mudar para Nova York, mas me repreender faz com muita facilidade, não? - o sarcasmo estava vívido na voz de Lily. Sarcasmo e incredibilidade.

- Lily, querida, nada disso está decidido. - Richard tentou acalmar a filha. - Você disse que iria conversar com as duas, Mary Anne. - Richard se virou para a esposa

- Pois bem, ela só conversou com Petúnia! E até corretora já foi contratada, tem um apartamento em mente e nada está decidido? - a voz de Lily ainda estava alguns tons mais altos.

Os três homens na mesa se remexeram nas cadeiras e tentaram continuar não se metendo na conversa que virara completamente pessoal.

- A senhorita está de castigo até estar recuperada e eu não...

- Dane-se o meu castigo, mãe. Eu sei que você é infantil o suficiente em não conversar comigo quando estou presa, mas não imaginaria que você não me contaria sobre uma mudança tão grande assim.

Aquilo era demais. O que estava acontecendo? Tudo agora parecia virar de cabeça para baixo de repente. Em um dia ela acorda bem, tem um ótimo dia e de repente tudo muda para o inferno. Porque tudo aquilo não passava do santo inferno. Mudar para Nova York! Aquilo era completamente fora de questão. Sua vida era ali. Sua vida estava começando agora e ali, e tinha ainda muito pela frente. Tinha tudo planejado: faculdade, moradia, amigos, James, tudo.

Ela se levantou rapidamente da mesa e todos acompanharam o seu movimento.

- Onde você vai? - Mary Anne perguntou assustada.

Lily não respondeu. Mandou um olhar para o pai deixando claro que não gostaria que ninguém a seguisse e deu as costas, andando por entre as mesas até a porta e sumir. Seus passos ecoavam por todos os lados devido ao salto e tentava não parecer rude com os hóspedes do hotel ou das pessoas educadas que acenavam para ela, mas estava pedindo muito de alguém que gostaria de quebrar tudo o que via na frente.

Quando saiu pela grande recepção, um rapaz vestido com uniforme se aproximou dela.

- Carro, senhorita?

- Não, não estou com carro. Um táxi. Onde consigo um táxi?

- Eu chamo para a senhorita. Um momento.

Ele se afastou dela e Lily nem quis saber se ele ainda telefonaria para o táxi ou se o chamaria pela rua mesmo.

- Para onde você vai?

Ela não precisou se virar para saber que era Petúnia. Revirou os olhos mesmo sabendo que ela não veria.

- Embora.

- Lily, eu sei que uma mudança agora não será bom para ninguém...

- Você não parece se importar.

- Bom, não muito. Você tem que olhar pelo lado bom, em como o papai seria bem recompensado, como a mamãe ficaria feliz.

- E eu? Como eu vou ficar eu não devo me importar? - Lily se virou para encarar a irmã.

Petúnia respirou fundo e se aproximou mais da irmã.

- Eu não digo isso, mas Nova York pode ser um ótimo lugar. Imagina quantos guitarristas você não poderia conhecer?

Na mesma hora em que Lily deixou sua boca cair, o táxi chegou e o senhor de uniforme de antes se aproximou para abrir a porta para a ruiva. Antes de entrar, Lily se virou para a irmã parada na calçada.

- Cala essa sua boca estúpida! Por acaso você largaria o seu fotógrafo pra ficar atrás de outros por lá? - Quando Petúnia abriu a boca para falar, Lily ergueu uma mão. - Não precisa responder, eu posso imaginar qualquer coisa vinda de você.

E assim ela subiu no táxi sem olhar para trás.

- Para onde, senhorita?

Ela não encarou o motorista enquanto ele já saía pelas ruas de Londres e respirou fundo tentando saber para onde ela queria ir. Para casa em Blackheath? Para James em Brixton? Para o Himalaia longe de todo mundo?

- Senhorita? - motorista perguntou de novo.

- Blackheath, por favor.

* * *

A casa estava vazia, era claro. Os Evans ainda estavam na reunião de negócios e com certeza Petúnia deve ter informado a mãe que Lily já havia ido embora. Não que isso fosse fazer muita diferença, já que os seguranças com certeza teriam um jeito de avisar seu pai de que ela chegara na mansão.

Ela estava andando pelo quarto há cinco minutos, tentando engolir toda aquela história. Como de repente eles largariam tudo e iriam para Nova York? Não fazia sentido. Eram todos ingleses e nunca haviam saído de lá, mesmo com a carreira da sua mãe quando estava no ápice e mesmo seu pai com tantas fusões em diferentes escritórios do mundo...eles sempre voltavam para lá, para a casa deles.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo e começou a rir, lembrando que era um hábito de James fazer isso.

James.

- Oh, droga.

Ela queria que ele estivesse ali com ela...de novo. Queria poder contar tudo para ele, e então ele iria dar o melhor abraço do mundo que só ele poderia dar e diria que isso não ia acontecer e que ela não iria embora. Ela revirou os olhos. Esse foi o motivo que a fez ir embora direto para casa e ainda não tocar em seu celular e ligar para ele: sabia que não teria como ele dizer aquilo.

Precisava pensar em algo mesmo ainda não tendo a confirmação de que aquilo realmente iria acontecer. Não poderia deixar as coisas começarem a tomar rumo à Nova York de repente e ela ser pega de surpresa e...

O barulho do celular vibrando em cima da penteadeira cortou seus pensamentos. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo e pela primeira vez, torceu para que não fosse James. Andou lentamente até o aparelho e viu que o nome de Emy brilhava na tela. Seus ombros relaxaram por um momento.

-_ Olá, minha ruiva favorita._

- Olá, Emy.

- _Hey, o que foi?_

- Nada, por quê?

- _Eu conheço você quase toda a minha vida, você acha que eu não sei quando algo aconteceu pelo seu tom de voz?_

Lily suspirou como resposta e sentou na cama.

-_ O que aconteceu, Li? James?_

- Não, não tem nada a ver com ele. Não diretamente. - Sussurrou o final.

- _Então o que?_

- Ah, você sabe...os mesmos problemas de sempre. É o destino de ser um Evans.

- _Não fale assim, sua boba. Nós sabemos que a única meio fora da caixinha é a sua mãe._

- Certo, certo. Bom, mudando de assunto...a que devo a honra da sua ligação?

_- Estava conversando com Sirius agora a pouco por telefone e nós estávamos planejando de..._

- Pera, pera. Desde quando você e o Sirius fazem planos?

Emy riu do outro lado da linha.

_- Larga de ser estraga prazer e me escuta, ok?_

No instante seguinte, a porta do quarto de Lily se abriu dando a visão de Mary Anne. Lily abaixou o celular no mesmo momento, encarando a mãe e ignorando os chamados de Emy pelo celular

- Acho que você deveria desligar esse celular nesse exato momento. - A voz de Mary Anne era fina e controlada.

Lily subiu o celular novamente para o ouvido e cortou os chamados da morena.

- Emy, preciso desligar.

E antes que a amiga respondesse, Lily desligou e colocou o celular ao seu lado na cama. Mary Anne andou até ela e pegou o celular, desligando o aparelho logo em seguida e guardando em seu bolso. Sem olhar para a filha, ela foi até uma pequena mesa de estudo e arrancou o telefone da parede com força, sem ter a delicadeza de apenas desplugar da parede.

- Isso faz parte do seu castigo também.

Lily não queria ou iria dizer nada. Já estava tão cansada de toda aquela cena ridícula, que lhe dava preguiça em querer confrontar algo. Olhando para o próprio colo, viu quando os sapatos imaculados de sua mãe pararam em sua frente e continuou não a encarando.

- Aquela cena foi ridícula, Lily Evans e eu acho que você deveria se envergonhar, _realmente_ se envergonhar. O que está acontecendo com você? Por favor, me diga.

Lily continuou encarando as mãos apoiadas no colo. Estava tentando bloquear qualquer palavra da mãe agora, principalmente se ela resolvesse soltar a garganta como costumava fazer.

- Não comece, Mary Anne.

As duas se viraram para a porta e viram Richard e Petúnia parados.

- Lily teve que saber sobre tudo isso de repente porque a mãe não contou para ela antes. A última coisa que você pode fazer agora é culpá-la por qualquer reação que teve. - ele continuou.

Mary Anne não demorou nem um segundo para sair do quarto como um furacão, não antes lançar um olhar furioso para o marido enquanto passava por ele. Richard sorriu um sorriso culpado para Lily antes de sumir pelo corredor novamente. Lily virou o rosto em direção à porta da varanda fechada só querendo poder voltar na noite em que James ficara ali com ela.

- Você está errada, sabe?

Ela se virou para encarar Petúnia fechando a porta atrás de si e andando vagarosamente pelo quarto da irmã. Lily franziu a testa sem entender.

- Eu não largaria Vernon para ficar atrás de outros fotógrafos em Nova York. - ela se aproximou da cama, mas parou nos pés da mesma. - Eu gosto muito dele, Lily.

- Que bom pra você. - o tom irônico ficou bem explícito na voz da ruiva. A última coisa era querer ouvir alguma ladainha da irmã agora.

Petúnia se aproximou mais e sentou na cama, ainda um pouco afastada de Lily.

- E eu já percebi que você não ficaria atrás de outros guitarristas também, seja o lugar que for.

Lily se virou para ela e tentando acreditar se aquela era mesmo Petúnia. Sua irmã deu de ombros e desviou o olhar quando voltou a falar.

- Nossa mãe pode ser bem cabeça dura às vezes, mas ela tenta o melhor para nós. O problema é que a vida dela é boa por conta de tudo isso...- Petúnia abriu os braços. - ... e acha que só seremos felizes assim também. - Lily arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. - Veja, Lily, eu não concordo com o jeito dela, e muito menos ando concordando em como as coisas estão indo para você...eu sei disso, porque ela nunca aceitaria Vernon também.

Ela parou de falar e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Lily continuou encarando a irmã e pensando em quê ela estava vendo graça.

- O que é engraçado? - perguntou por fim, tirando a irmã dos pensamentos.

- Bem, você sabe...Vernon finge ser gay para poder me acompanhar em todos os lugares e ela não desconfiar.

A boca de Lily caiu e seus olhos ficaram arregalados. Ela pensava que sua mãe sabia sobre sua irmã estar saindo com o fotógrafo...

- Eu não to acreditando nisso.

- Mas é a verdade. Mas é apenas para despistar Mary Anne, você sabe. Acho que muita gente sabe a verdade, mas não sei ainda como não caiu nos ouvidos dela ou se ela finge. De qualquer maneira, não pense em fazer isso também, porque vai ficar muito na cara que estamos mentindo.

- Ah não...não querendo dizer que Vernon tem jeito de gay, mas James não tem muita vocação nem para fingir e ela não acreditaria mais também.

Elas começaram a rir.

- Lily, se você quiser que isso dê certo, você não pode parar de lutar. Uma hora as pessoas entram no eixo e nossa mãe com certeza irá...ela está muito receosa com toda essa nossa idade, toda a maturidade e nos preparando para sair voando de vez por aqui.

- Obrigada, Tuny.

Lily sabia que as duas haviam se distanciado muito de tempos para cá, então se conteve em ir e abraçar a irmã. Elas haviam estabelecido regras entre elas e nunca quebraram...achou melhor não quebrar agora. Petúnia se levantou e antes de ir em direção da porta, se virou para a irmã novamente.

- Relaxa um pouco, Lily. Mesmo se formos, nós iríamos depois da sua formatura.

Ela deu um leve sorriso compreensivo para a ruiva sentada na cama e saiu do quarto. Bom, saber disso não ajudava em nada, já que faltavam poucos meses para ela se formar, mas por outro lado é bom saber para os planos dela.

* * *

Emy vagou por entre as mesas do grande salão do refeitório. Seus olhos buscavam por entre as cabeças e desviou rápido o olhar quando ele cruzou com os de Benjy sentado ali por perto. Ela se sentia culpada sabendo que ele ainda gostava dela e sabendo que ainda mais agora ela não conseguiria retribuir isso para ele. Mas de algum modo se sentiu bem por ter terminado com ele qualquer coisa antes de entrar nessa viagem desenfreada com Sirius na coisa sem nome e sem nexo que eles embarcaram.

Pensando nisso, ela conseguiu avistar as quatro cabeças que estava procurando e começou a se dirigir para lá.

- Emy!

Ela estancou no lugar quando ouviu a voz dele ao seu lado. As mãos na bandeja se apertaram mais e ela se virou com um sorriso bondoso para Benjy.

- Olá.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Faz muito tempo que não nos falamos. - ele começou, parecendo de repente tímido.

- É, faz algum tempo.

- Eu te vi na festa na casa de James, mas foi por alguns segundos...depois você sumiu. - as sobrancelhas dele arquearam quase como se estivessem supondo algo.

- A Lily teve alguns problemas e a acompanhei até o hospital. Mas não foi nada grave, ela está ótima. - Acrescentou rapidamente quando ele abriu a boca para perguntar.

- Hm, certo. Eu esperava falar com você.

- Agora? - ela perguntou dando uma olhada por cima do ombro em direção a mesa em que estava indo segundos antes. Ela engoliu em seco quando quatro pares de olhos da mesma mesa assistia a cena dela com Benjy e respirou mais fundo quando percebeu que eles não eram os únicos os encarando.

Benjy riu, completamente alheio aos olhares.

- Na festa, eu digo. Mas agora também seria útil.

- Hmmm... Agora não seria uma boa hora. Eu preciso resolver algumas coisinhas.

Ela não olhou para trás de novo, mas Benjy olhou para onde antes ela havia dirigido o olhar.

- Você está com algum deles? - perguntou.

- Como?

- Algum deles...- ele apontou com a cabeça e Emy olhou para trás, encarando os quatro marotos que ainda os assistia. - ... Remus?

- Não, claro que não. Remus é um grande amigo.

- Peter?

Emy revirou os olhos e colocou o peso do corpo em uma das pernas.

- Qual é, Benjy? - ele suspirou. - Desculpe, me desculpe de verdade, mas eu não posso...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - ele levantou as mãos e sorriu. - Não vou dizer mais nada. Outra hora conversamos.

E sem esperar por uma resposta, ele se virou e voltou para sua mesa. Talvez tenha feito bem, já que ela colocaria um ponto final naquilo e talvez não devesse fazer isso em frente da escola toda.

Se sentindo um pouco idiota por ser a única em pé entre todos e ainda segurando sua bandeja, ela deu a volta e por alguns segundos tentou decidir se continuava o caminho até a mesa dos marotos ou se iria para outro lugar. Pelo jeito que eles a estavam olhando, iriam perguntar e comentar. Tomando coragem, ela continuou o seu caminho mesmo não lembrando mais o motivo de estar procurando por eles. Peter deu espaço entre ele e Sirius para que ela sentasse, mas a morena ignorou e se sentou de frente para os dois.

- Apesar de tudo, Benjy é um cara legal. - Remus disse quase de imediato quando ela sentou ao seu lado.

- Sim, ele é. - ela respondeu e voltando a atenção para a sua comida.

- O que ele queria? - James perguntou se apoiando na mesa para olhar para Emy ao lado de Remus.

- Conversar. - ela continuava a encarar a bandeja.

- Que conversa rápida. - Peter murmurou.

- Não conversamos.

- Mas o que ele disse? - era James de novo que ainda estava apoiado na mesa para poder vê-la.

- Lily está sem o celular, você não vai conseguir falar com ela. - ela disse em resposta, mudando o assunto drasticamente. Ela continuou olhando para baixo, então não viu que os quatro franziram a testa, apesar de apenas três deles estarem olhando para ela. Quando James iria abrir a boca, ela continuou. - E parece que a mãe dela está cuspindo fogo por alguma coisa ter acontecido, então eu não seria louco de aparecer por lá.

James piscou e se recostou na cadeira, não querendo pressionar a morena.

Ela não sabia o motivo de estar se sentindo acanhada no momento. Não queria que Benjy tivesse chamado atenção daquele jeito, e também queria que ele entendesse, sem se machucar, que ela não queria mais nada. Odiava não poder resolver as coisas como queria, aquilo era frustrante. E ainda tinha Sirius.

Assim que o nome dele surgiu em sua mente, ela levantou o olhar de imediato para ele, mas Sirius não olhava para ela. Ele mastigava seu chiclete, encarando o resto do salão como se estivesse entediado ou que nada em sua mesa fosse interessante. Sentindo que alguém o encarava, ele virou para ela e seus olhos cinzas pareciam gelo. Eram tão intensos e lindos, que ela não teve forças ou coragem para desviar o olhar.

James levantou da mesa, sendo seguido logo por Remus. Quando Peter ia se levantar, Sirius segurou seu braço o impedindo.

- Cara, não quero ficar aqui enquanto...

Interrompendo Peter, Sirius tirou seu iPod do bolso e jogou para o amigo.

- Último volume. - Sirius murmurou para ele.

Soltando o ar e derrotado, Peter pegou os fones e os colocou. O iPod estava tão alto, que Emy podia ouvir perfeitamente a música que tocava. O maroto ,que logo menos ficaria surdo, apoiou o rosto nas mãos e fingiu que não os via sentados ali com ele.

- Por que Peter ficou? - ela sabia que era uma pergunta estúpida, mas a curiosidade foi maior.

- Eu sei o quanto eu tenho que manter minhas mãos longe de você na frente das pessoas, então você não quer que nos vejam conversando sozinhos depois _daquilo_ ali no meio do salão.

Ela abriu a boca em compreensão e também se sentiu idiota por isso.

- Eu não sei o que falar. - Emy disse, completamente confusa. Ela deveria dizer algo ou ele gostaria de dizer algo? Não entendia o motivo dos outros saírem da mesa.

- Você não precisa, se não quiser. - ele respondeu. - Você não tem que falar nada, na verdade. - ele pegou um pedaço de papel e ficou prestando atenção nele, desviando os olhos dela.

- Mas estou sentindo que devo, eu só não sei exatamente o que. Desculpas, talvez?

- Desculpas pelo o quê? Você não tem que se desculpar por nada, Emy.

Sirius continuou encarando o papel e o girando em seus dedos. Ela encarou as mãos pousadas em cima da mesa, tentando buscar algo certo para dizer. Ela sentia que algo estava muito errado, ou talvez não tão bem encaixado. Ele deixou bem claro a questão de ele ter que manter as mãos longe na frente das pessoas, mas também não é sempre que eles estão juntos ou saem sozinhos, não como James e Lily.

- O que ele queria? - a voz de Sirius interrompeu os pensamentos dela e Emy levantou os olhos para ele. O moreno ainda não a encarava.

- Nada demais. Falou que me viu na festa de James e que esperava falar comigo lá, mas que eu sumi depois...queria conversar comigo agora também, mas eu disse que não dava. Então perguntou se eu estava saindo com um de vocês...

Ela parou depois disso e deixou o fim da frase no ar. Ela continuou o encarando, esperando que isso o fizesse levantar os olhos para ela, mas ele insistia em brincar com o pedaço de papel ainda.

- Quer parar de brincar com isso e prestar atenção em mim? - ela disse arrancando o papel da mão dele, amassando e jogando dentro da lata de suco dele que estava vazia. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e a encarou. Por um momento, ela se arrependeu do que fez.

- Eu estou prestando atenção em você, tanto que você parou na parte quando ele perguntou se está saindo com um de nós e você não continuou contando, porque talvez tenha dito que não!

Emy se debruçou na mesa na direção dele.

- Eu não falei que não estava. - ela sussurrou com a voz controlada de raiva.

E para piorar o humor dela no momento, Sirius sorriu.

- Bom!

- Mas também não disse que estava.

Sirius deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo.

- Enquanto você não nega nada, qualquer opção está valendo para ele.

- Eu não respondi para deixá-lo pensar em qualquer coisa, eu não respondi porque eu não estou saindo com você, ao mesmo tempo que eu estou aqui com você. - ela jogou os braços para cima. Ela bateu na cabeça depois do que falou. - Droga, isso vai soar estranho...eu não estou falando isso em uma tentativa de te cobrar algo...céus, você só perguntou e eu estou contando, ai você falou que eu disse que não e agora estou tentando explicar e você acha que eu estou te cobrando.

- Eu não falei e nem achei nada.

- Ah tá, você é homem e eu acabei de falar que não sei o que temos. Homens sempre pensam isso.

- Não sou uma espécime muito normal, você sabe. De qualquer maneira, eu juro que não achei que você estivesse cobrando, apesar de ser normal pensar. Na verdade, eu me perguntei o mesmo.

Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, antes dela desviar o olhar para a mesa.

- Engraçado como são as coisas, não? - ele voltou a falar.

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu ficava me perguntando por que o James fazia tanta frescura com a Lily, o motivo dele tomar tanto cuidado em falar ou fazer as coisas... - Sirius começou a rir e balançar a cabeça como se não acreditasse.

- E o que é engraçado nisso?

- No dia da festa do James eu pedi para a Lily ligar para você e convidar, porque achava que você não iria se eu te chamasse. - Ele fez uma pausa enquanto pensava. - E eu não te chamo para sair, porque eu tenho certeza que você diria não, então talvez nós sabemos o por que de estarmos numa situação que não sabemos explicar. Eu não te chamo para sair, e então ficamos nesse lance estranho.

Eles ficaram em silêncio depois disso. O som alto do iPod de Sirius ainda quase estourava os tímpanos de Peter e ele continuava fingindo que tudo estava perfeitamente normal.

- As coisas mudaram, você sabe. - Emy cortou o silêncio.

- Exatamente o quê mudou? - ele pediu dando uma olhada para Peter quando este virou o rosto na direção deles. Peter logou virou para o outro lado quando viu o olhar frio de Sirius para ele.

- Você pode ver à partir da festa de Hogwarts. Muita coisa mudou desde aquele dia. - ela deu de ombros e ficou encarando as mãos em cima da mesa.

Sirius se ajeitou na cadeira e se inclinou na mesa. Aquilo chamou automaticamente a atenção dela e deu de cara com os olhos cinzas muito perto dos seus.

- Você está dizendo da nossa briga na festa, depois você namorando com o Fenwick, esfregando isso na minha cara pela escola...

- ...do beijo roubado que você me deu antes da festa de Hogwarts, de quando me joguei em você dentro do Snuffles, depois você me prender contra a parede na escola, depois a festa na casa do James que _você_ me chamou e que eu aceitei de bom grado...Você só viu o lado errado, o lado que está atrás de tudo isso que eu falei. Só aconteceram coisas boas, legais e diferentes em todo esse tempo.

Sirius a encarou. Ela podia dizer quanta coisa estava passando pela cabeça dele naquele momento, em como os olhos dele estavam parados nos seus e ele mal parecia respirar.

- Você está querendo dizer que gosta de mim?

Emy sugou o ar em sua volta e o coração acelerou mais do que já estava. Aquele era um tipo de pergunta que não esperava ouvir tão cedo, muito menos da boca de Sirius. A mão dele se arrastou vagarosamente pela mesa e agarrou a dela gentilmente. A morena podia sentir que o toque dele naquele momento havia enfraquecido completamente suas pernas.

- Você não está com o Fenwick e você não está comigo também. Mas eu sinto que se você gostasse dele, você estaria com ele ou _ainda_ estaria com ele, sentada na _naquela_ mesa e fazendo aviãozinho na boca dele, esfregando o namoro de vocês na minha cara. E se você gostasse de mim, você ficaria com o pé atrás e estaria sendo difícil e não se entregaria tão de repente, mas não deixaria que isso impedisse de talvez fazer algumas coisas comigo ou curtir algumas coisas comigo...- ele fez uma pausa para analisar o rosto dela antes de finalizar. - ...assim como estamos fazendo.

Era como se ele a tivesse congelado. Emy sentiu todo o seu corpo ter a sensação de ser enterrado na neve e seu coração tivesse parado. Isso realmente era verdade e isso era muito óbvio.

- A-acho que você tem razão. - ela disse, por fim.

Sirius sorriu. Não foi um sorriso presunçoso, nem orgulhoso e nem metido. Foi um sorriso sincero, sorriso de alguém que ouviu o que queria, mas não se vangloriava daquilo.

- Eu sei que não é fácil para você admitir isso e não só para mim, mas para você mesma. Você tem um bom orgulho, mas fico feliz de ouvir isso. - ele sorriu mais ainda quando terminou de falar. Emy ainda só continuava a encarar.

Com um último balançar de cabeça, Sirius levantou e deu uma leve cotovelada em Peter. O maroto tirou o fone de ouvido e entregou o iPod para Sirius, saindo logo em seguida sem nem olhar para trás. Quando Sirius pegou sua mochila e jogou nos ombros, ele olhou ao redor e depois se apoiou na mesa se aproximando de Emy novamente.

- Eu também gosto de você, Emy. Mas acho que isso você já sabia.

Ele se abaixou para perto do rosto dela e ela quase conseguiu sentir que ele a beijou, mas Sirius fechou os olhos e se postou de pé novamente, sorrindo com pesar. Ele se limitou a dar dois tapinhas no ombro dela antes de caminhar em direção à porta do salão e sumir de vista.

* * *

No final daquele dia, James se sentia exausto. Não sabia o motivo, já que não havia feito nada demais, apesar de ter que entregar sua renúncia para o time de rugby definitivamente para o treinador e ter que bater o pé para não cair na ladainha do time que desejava que ele ficasse. Foi um bom tempo enquanto jogava, não podia reclamar: todos os campeonatos que entraram, eles ganharam. Foram vitórias atrás de vitórias e apesar de quase seus pais mal apareceram nos jogos, foram ótimos momentos.

Mas ele sabia que tinha que seguir algo sério agora, mais concreto. E infelizmente o rugby era algo que não havia mais espaço na sua vida.

- Eu realmente estou feliz que você tenha parado de jogar, sabe? - Dorea dizia enquanto estava encostada na mesa do quarto do filho.

- Eu sei que você está, mãe. Você é a mais feliz por isso. - James respondeu encarando o teto, deitado na cama.

- Você está chateado por isso? Vai sentir falta?

- Não. Vou sentir falta de algumas coisas, mas não é algo que me chateie.

- Por que essa cara de enterro, então? - Ela se aproximou da cama e cruzou os braços. James a olhou e levantou o tronco na cama, se apoiando nos cotovelos.

- Só pensando. Essa coisa toda do time, de saber que a escola já está acabando...só estou pensando agora no que fazer de verdade. Qual a universidade ir, ou o curso.

- Essa é a época para você pensar, filho. Eu não vou me meter nessa conversa, porque é uma decisão inteiramente sua. - Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele e sorriu. - Você vai ser ótimo em qualquer coisa que escolher.

- Obrigado! - ele sorriu de volta.

Ela se afastou em direção à porta, mas se virou antes de sair.

- E Lily? Como está?

James respirou fundo e se sentou reto na cama.

- Não sei. Estou sem notícias dela e não sei o que pode estar acontecendo. A mãe dela parece estar meio puta da vida com alguma coisa.

- Dê um tempo e tudo irá resolver, filho. Lily não tem cara de que deixaria as coisas brocharem assim.

- Mãe, "brochar" é um verbo que não pode ser usado para o assunto de namoro.

Dorea começou a gargalhar e fechou a porta, deixando James com a sobrancelha ainda levantada com a palavra usada por ela.

A mãe de Lily poderia ser tão calma e tranquila quanto Dorea, ele se pegou pensando. Tudo seria muito mais fácil e ao invés de estar em casa agora, jogado na cama, ele estaria com ela em algum lugar. Talvez no cinema, ou jantando ou qualquer outra coisa, mas com certeza não seria estar sentindo saudade dela como sentia naquele momento.

Ele pulou da cama quando se lembrou das palavras de Lily: "Você sabia que se jogar meu nome no Google, você encontra fotos minhas?". Em poucos segundos, ele já havia puxado o notebook para o colo e o ligava. Quando finalmente abriu a página do navegador e jogou "Lily Evans" em "imagens" no buscador, sorriu quando a tela foi preenchida com vários pontos vermelhos por conta dos cabelos dela. Na primeira fileira de fotos, eram das mais diversas: Lily com vestido de gala, outra parecendo que se escondia das fotos com o seu pai ao seu lado na calçada do The Ritz, outra com Petúnia e Mary Anne, algumas outras de uma mesma festa onde haviam muitas das pessoas que ele viu no The Ritz aquela vez, inclusive os McNair.

Quando estava olhando atentamente já a segunda fileira de fotos (ele estava checando uma por uma), algo chamou sua atenção na terceira fileira.

Seu coração quase pulou do peito, como se tivesse pulado um degrau da escada sem querer e quase tivesse caído. Ele clicou na foto e quando esta mesma carregou inteira na tela, ele não sabia se ria ou se ficava desesperado: a imagem era uma montagem com 4 fotos, onde estava Lily e ele, ambos fugindo da sorveteria aquela dia que McNair quase os flagrou. A primeira foto, no topo à esquerda, era de James já na calçada e com os braços estendidos, esperando por ela saltar. A segunda foto, no topo à direita, era de Lily pousando em seus braços. A terceira, abaixo da primeira, era ela deslizando pelo seu corpo e a última e um pouco maior do que as outras, era dele dando um beijo nela após os rostos estarem nivelados.

- Puta que pariu! - ele sussurrou. Parecia que havia perdido a voz por alguns instantes.

Ele olhou para o link e entrou no site, onde supostamente havia uma notícia sobre aquilo.

- PUTA QUE PARIU! - ele gritou dessa vez.

No site de fofocas, não havia apenas aquela montagem, mas algumas outras fotos daquele dia. Lily encostada no carro da família em frente de Hogwarts, sozinha mexendo no celular. Outra era dela sorrindo para algum ponto da rua, que se James lembrava bem, era para ele assim quando seus olhares se cruzaram. Em seguida, ele mesmo já aparecia na imagem com o maior sorriso de bobo apaixonado da história indo em direção a ela. Na próxima foto ele não deixou de sorrir, pois era ele segurando-a no colo, no meio do rodopio deles e a beijando na frente de todos, enquanto Lily segurava o rosto dele carinhosamente. A próximo imagem era dele encostado no carro enquanto ele segurava o rosto dela agora e a beijava. Aquela página estava recheada de fotos deles e algumas com Sirius e Emy também enquanto caminhavam para a sorveteria.

Ele subiu a página até o topo para ler a reportagem.

**Lily Evans e seu namorado do outro lado da cidade.**

_Quem lembra da música Uptown Girl, de Billy Joel de 1983? Essa foi a trilha sonora que toda a redação do site pensou quando teve acesso à essas incríveis fotos de nada mais nada menos que Lily Evans (17), a filha da grande atriz, agora aposentada, Mary Anne Evans (43) e do empresário mais gato e gostoso do ramo, Richard Evans (48). _

_Em uma tranquila tarde desse mês, a caçula dos Evans estava em cenas de amor com o seu incrível e gato namorado James Potter (17) em Londres, em frente ao famoso colégio Hogwarts em plena hora da saída. Além de toda a paixão que o casal de pombinhos demonstraram, eles protagonizaram cenas que ainda não foram possíveis de compreender: após saírem com amigos e entrarem em uma sorveteria, momentos mais tarde eles foram pegos fugindo de lá pela parte de trás, onde pularam o muro e Romeu pôde mostrar para todos o quanto aqueles músculos são firmes enquanto pegava a sua Julieta no colo._

_Do jeito que se olhavam, todos nós da redação apostamos nossos salários de que esse amor ainda vai longe e ficaremos ansiosos para que apareçam mais fotos. Boa sorte para Lily Evans, pois ainda estamos suspirando com as fotos do seu Romeu. _

James ficou encarando a tela ainda sem saber como reagir e com tantas perguntas na cabeça.

Como eles não haviam percebido alguém os seguindo e tirando foto?

Estavam atrás de Lily ou a encontraram por acaso e conseguiram toda essa matéria sem querer?

Como diabos eles sabiam seu nome e a sua idade?

Será que Mary Anne procurava pelo nome da família no Google de vez em quando?

Ele esperava fortemente que não, porque apesar de tudo, ele gostou das fotos. E se ele gostou das fotos, a senhora Evans não iria gostar.

Em um ímpeto, ele salvou a página nos favoritos, copiou o link e a fechou antes que seus olhos rolassem para os mais de 200 comentários da matéria. Lily havia dito que eles costumavam ser os piores, então ele achou melhor não contrariá-la. Rapidamente, ele abriu o e-mail e enviou o link para Sirius. Ele sabia que o amigo iria se divertir com isso.

Aliás, ele também poderia rir. Pelo menos até a hora em que essas fotos não caíssem nas mãos de Mary Anne Evans.

* * *

**N/A: Sim, o capítulo não é algo marcante, é mais como algo para passar o tempo da fic, então não me batam por ter sido tão parado. hihihihihi ou pelo conteúdo dele :p E perdoem os erros ou qualquer coisa, como sempre :P**

**E aqui estaaaaamos..em 2013! ihihihi Espero que a virada de ano tenha sido excelente para todas vocês. O fim de 2011 e todo o 2012 foram terríveis em muitos aspectos para mim, mas realmente as coisas melhoraram e essa virada foi excelente. Eu realmente espero que as coisas continuem bem e esse ano seja ótimo para todos nós...lutar pra isso acontecer é o plano, certo?**

**Desculpem se eu demorei novamente, mas o final de ano foi corrido no serviço e na vida social hahahahahaha mal parava em casa e o trabalho foi terrível, mas estou de volta. Aliás, eu recebi broncas por demorar hahahahah então eu decidi fazer algo mais direto: fiz um perfil no FACE (o F.F não me deixa colocar o site inteiro, mas vcs entenderam,né aahahah). Éééé, agora vocês podem me contatar mais diretamente =) Eu vou colocar o link no meu perfil e vocês, por favor, comecem a me add...assim vocês vão poder pedir, saber tudo sobre as fics e ainda me cobrarem e tudo o mais que vocês quiserem. aahahahahaha **

**Então eu devo dizer, também, que a fic tá quase entrando na reta final. Éééé, ela não durará muito mais, mas não pq eu quero terminar logo, mas pq a história é para terminar mesmo aahahahahahha Isso foi apenas um aviso, já que eu acabei contando isso para uma das leitoras e achei que devia dizer para todas também. E não, não sei quantos capítulos ainda terão, pq não parei para pensar nisso :D =/**

**Dessa vez eu não vou responder as reviews uma por uma =/ mil desculpas por isso, pessoal, mas no próximo eu já vou responder uma por uma, como sempre =) não fiquem bravas comigo :(**

**Reviews:**

**Um obrigado enooooooooorme e um beijo em cada uma de vocês: **_Gemeas Potter, Camila Lopes Fernandes, andthisismiisty, Iasmin, Layla Black, Larii, Be, bianca r, BlackandPotterlicious, Danielle, Michelle, Tamyt, Luu Prongs, Nanda Soares, L-P Alfomadinhas, B (duplamente xD), Potter, Vitria, .12, Sah Mello, JuDarkside, noil, Marina._

Obs: próximo capítulo teremos muito J/L! UAhuahauhauhauhaa

Até a próximo, amores. Podem sempre me cobrar agora hahahahahaha Beijoos!


	20. Tudo certo no tempo certo

**Hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more inside**

_Garota, Eu não quero que você chore mais_

**All the money in the world**

_Todo o dinheiro no mundo_

**Could never add up to**

_Não poderia nunca substituir_

**All the love I have inside**

_Todo o amor que eu tenho aqui dentro_

**But my love is all I have to give**

_Mas meu amor é tudo o que tenho para dar_

**Without you I don't think I can live**

_Sem você acho que não posso viver_

**I wish I could give the world to you**

_Eu queria poder te dar o mundo_

**But love is all I have to give**

_Mas amor é tudo que eu tenho pra dar_

_(Backstreet Boys - All I have to give)_

_Indicação da Sarinha Potter _

Marlene era uma garota normal e como uma garota e pessoa normal estava feliz por ser sexta-feira. Até as matérias mais chatas e não ter Lily por perto havia sido deixado para trás e o sorriso não saía de seu rosto. Quase podia sentir as boas vibrações passando por ela, e sabia mais ainda que aquele som de agora, o sinal batendo para a saída, era um dos melhores sons no momento.

Enfiou o caderno na mochila de qualquer jeito e a jogou no ombro, pronta para mais um fim de semana. Assim que passou pela porta da sala, quase trombou com três garotas apressadas no corredor que sorriam e se acotovelavam.

- Qual o problema dessas meninas?

Quase xingou alto quando mais duas trombaram com ela, correndo na mesma direção das outras três. Todas indo para os portões de saída. Talvez elas apenas estavam tão empolgadas pelo fim de semana quanto ela. Certo, aquele tipo de atitude não iria arruinar o humor dela.

Quando saiu para o pátio do portão, teve um dejá-vu. Aquela cena realmente acontecera em algum momento de um passado não muito distante. Lembrou quando ela e Lily estavam saindo da aula e havia uma muvuca no portão pela presença de James.

Oh, será que James havia pensado que Lily já voltou para a escola e veio visitá-la?

Sem esperar mais, tinha que avisa-lo. Como viu Lily fazendo da outra vez, saiu afastando as garotas para o lado e sendo xingada e levando pisões nos pés por conta disso.

- Saiam da frente, ele é meu amigo. - resmungou.

Quando passou por todas, ela se viu na calçada e seu queixo caiu.

Não era James. Melhor dizendo, não era apenas James.

Estavam Sirius, James e Remus do outro lado da rua encostados no camaro de Sirius. Eles conversavam animadamente entre eles, sem dar muita importância para o comboio de garotas morrendo por eles no portão. Ou estavam fazendo charme, ela não saberia dizer.

Quase como se tivesse sentido a presença dela, James se virou e sorriu.

- Hey!- ele acenou, fazendo Sirius e Remus olharem em direção de Marlene também. Todas as garotas olharam para o lado ou apontaram para o próprio peito como se perguntassem "Está falando comigo?". Marlene revirou os olhos e atravessou a rua em direção à eles.

- Como vocês tem a idéia louca de aparecer por aqui dessa maneira? Logo os três juntos?

Eles sorriram para ela. James se aproximou e puxou a morena mais perto deles.

- Ainda estamos a salvo das loucas do outro lado da rua. - Remus comentou.- James já tinha dito que era meio perigoso vir até aqui, mas quisemos arriscar.

- Claro. Vocês mal podiam esperar em ter a atenção de um bando de loucas de uma escola feminina, não é?

Os três começaram a rir e Marlene quase podia dizer que ouvia os suspiros do outro lado da rua. Ela olhou para trás e viu aquelas garotas descaradamente olhando para eles, como se fossem pedaços de carnes. Sério, aquilo era vergonhoso. Eles não eram famosos e nem nada...eles eram apenas garotos. Céus.

- Você está brava por termos vindo, Lene?

Ela se virou para eles novamente e encarou Sirius que, apesar de ter feito a pergunta, estava rindo dela. Ela fez uma careta para ele antes de responder.

- Elas são umas ridículas. Na próxima, vocês ligam e podemos nos encontrar na esquina. Ou uns 5 km distante.

- Você soa como uma pessoa morrendo de ciúmes, doce Lene. - Sirius continuou ainda sorrindo. - Você está com ciúmes de nós?

Ela revirou os olhos, mas infelizmente isso a fez sorrir. Droga, aquilo realmente soava como ciúmes. E bem talvez ela estivesse mesmo.

- Ou ciúmes só do Remus. - James soltou.

Marlene e Remus se entreolharam, ambos sentindo o rosto começar a esquentar. Antes dela desviar o olhar para se jogar no primeiro buraco que aparecesse para sumir de uma vez, Remus sorriu para ela.

- Eu deveria deixar aquele bando de loucas cair em cima de vocês, sabe? Vocês não estão merecendo a minha preocupação. - ela comentou

- Não fique toda bravinha, Lene. - Sirius fez um aceno de descaso para ela. - Mas acho que deu a nossa hora. Na verdade, nós só acompanhamos Remus até aqui. Ele vai te levar para aquela sobremesa no Cabeça de Javali.- o moreno deu de ombros.

Remus se virou para o amigo lançando um dos olhares mais cheio de ódio que podia e mesmo Marlene tendo a noção de que era essa a intenção, Remus ainda tinha o olhar mais doce que poderia encontrar em qualquer lugar. Sirius piscou para ele não se importando pela cara do amigo e depois acenou para Marlene antes de seguir para a porta do motorista de seu carro. James se desencostou do carro e foi em direção da sua moto.

- Não desconte no pobre do Remus o que o idiota do Sirius diz, Lene. - James dizia enquanto se sentava na moto e colocava o capacete.

- Eu ainda estou ouvindo. - Sirius comentou de dentro do carro.

James riu e deu de ombros, ligando sua moto. Algumas das garotas do outro lado da rua soltaram gritinhos histéricos e eles aumentaram quando Sirius ligou o carro e empurrou no nariz o seu ray ban. O moreno no carro acelerou e mandou um aceno de cabeça para todas as garotas na calçada enquanto passava por elas com um sorriso torto no rosto. Elas começaram a gritar e acenar para ele também mesmo quando ele já estava na esquina e sumindo na rua.

- Ele não aguenta chamar atenção só 100%, não é? Ele quer 200%. - Marlene bufou e cruzou os braços enquanto as garotas começaram com burburinho umas com as outras.

- Estamos falando do Sirius. Ele curte ser o centro das atenções em 500%. - Remus comentou enquanto meneava a cabeça e assistia a empolgação feminina.

- É mais forte do que ele. - James comentou antes de abaixar a viseira completamente preta do capacete e os olhos castanho-esverdeados sumirem por completo. - Aproveitem, crianças, mas tenham juízo. - a voz dele foi abafada pelo capacete. Marlene revirou os olhos ainda sorrindo.

James saiu com a moto e quando Marlene pensava que ele simplesmente iria embora, o moreno se aproximou muito mais das garotas do outro lado da rua, deu uma acelerada alta e fez uma mesura para elas. Todas voltaram a gritar e quase entraram em combustão enquanto assistiam James sumir pelo mesmo caminho de Sirius.

- Você tá de brincadeira comigo que ele fez isso. - Marlene colocou as mãos na cintura enquanto encarava as garotas. Agora elas pareciam na espera de uma saída triunfal de Remus em seu carro. - Vão arranjar o que fazer, suas bando de secas mal amadas e...

Remus a abraçou pelos ombros e tampou a boca dela antes que ela continuasse quando a maioria das garotas começaram a encará-la. Ela mordeu a palma da mão dele e ele grunhiu de dor, mas não a soltou. A abraçou mais forte e começou a levá-la para o seu carro logo atrás deles.

- Você quer morrer? Elas podem vir pra cima da gente e nos matar. - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Ele pareceu não perceber o arrepio que passou pelo corpo dela com isso.

Ela começou a tentar falar, mas ele não entendia nada por conta da sua mão, agora machucada pela mordida, ainda na boca dela.

- Se eu te soltar, você não vai voltar a gritar com elas? - ele perguntou. Ele viu pelo reflexo no vidro do carro que ela revirou os olhos para ele antes de assentir. Ele a soltou e a virou para ele.

- Essas piranhas precisam se colocar no devido lugar.

- Se você estudasse com as primas do Sirius, você estaria presa por homicídio.

- Se elas forem um pouco do que Sirius é, com certeza. Eu só gosto do Sirius por ele ser...hã...o Sirius.- ela coçou a cabeça por um momento enquanto pensava sobre isso. Remus aproveitou a distração dela e abriu a porta do carro. Quando ela percebeu, sorriu para ele e entrou.

- Você sabe, Sirius é um grande cara. - Remus falou assim que se acomodou atrás do volante e ligava o carro. - Mas ele é um babaca às vezes.

- Por que? - Marlene perguntou se virando para ele.

Remus suspirou, mas não respondeu de imediato. Quando o carro começou a andar, eles sentiram os olhos das garotas neles, em completa expectativa. Certo, se elas queriam uma despedida marcante, ela daria para elas.

Ela abriu a janela e subiu, ficando sentada nela. Ela escutou Remus dizer algo, mas não se importou, pois no momento seguinte ela levantou os dois braços junto com os dois dedos do meio e começou a sorrir. As garotas na calçada arregalaram os olhos, outras fizeram caretas e algumas outras começaram a reclamar ou talvez xingar Marlene de volta. Antes de voltar para dentro do carro, ela acenou um tchau e mandou um beijo para todas elas.

- O que você estava fazendo? - Remus perguntou quando ela voltou para a segurança dentro do carro.

- Dando a nossa despedida.

- Elas não gostaram.

- Não, não gostaram. E era para ser assim.

Por um momento, quando viu a preocupação no rosto de Remus, ela pensou que ele havia ficado bravo. Mas isso passou quando um sorriso surgiu no rosto dele e ele se virou para olhá-la.

- Eu poderia matar o Sirius pela merda toda que ele andou falando esses dias.

- Do que você está falando? - Marlene se virou totalmente no banco para encará-lo enquanto ele prestava atenção no caminho.

- Não era para ele ficar se metendo entre a gente. - ele parecia, por um momento, envergonhado. Ela percebeu quando as bochechas dele ficaram um pouco avermelhadas. Ela não poderia se conter e não sorrir por isso. - Eu tinha feito um meio convite aquele dia na casa do James e iria convidar formalmente na casa da Lily, mas o Sirius simplesmente não cala a maldita boca quando precisa.

Marlene arqueou as sobrancelhas e riu. Remus apenas meneou a cabeça enquanto ria também.

- Eu acho que ele ama você. Todos vocês, na verdade.

- Sim, aquele maldito ama. Eu não posso reclamar, ele é um idiota que todos nós amamos.

Marlene suspirou fundo e sorriu antes de começar falar novamente:

- Sirius parece ser uma pessoa que quando gosta de você, é a coisa mais rápida e fácil para ele. Ele te guarda com mil chaves, vai ser fiél até o fim e sempre vai estar lá para você, até quando você não pedir, e principalmente quando você pedir. Tenho a sensação que se ele se perder de vocês, ele viraria um cara moribundo, porque ele não é alguém de ter muitas pessoas na vida. Ele vai se apegar a você e então isso será para sempre, mesmo se o jeito dele de demonstrar o amor dele seja um pouco diferente. E ele vai ser ele mesmo para as pessoas que gosta e se ele tem uma opinião formada sobre algo, ele vai te dizer mesmo que você não goste, mas isso não quer dizer que ele goste menos de você ou não dê valor para a sua opinião...apesar dele não parecer alguém que aceita a opinião dos outros, principalmente sobre assuntos que mexa com o emocional dele.

Remus se virou rapidamente para ela e antes da morena ver sua cara abismada, ele virou os olhos para a rua de novo. Em pouco tempo, ele estava estacionando em frente do Cabeça de Javali. Eles podiam ver algumas pessoas com uniforme de Hogwarts entrando e saindo dali e o cheiro da pizza maravilhosa acertou Marlene. Oh, ela estava faminta agora.

Ela percebeu alguns alunos a encarando. Talvez ela também estaria com a cara de confusão sobre um dos garotos bonitos e simpáticos de Hogwarts estar com alguém completamente fora daquela bolha deles.

Remus ofereceu o assento para ela e Marlene sorriu quando sentou. Ele se aconchegou logo em frente a ela. A testa franzida do maroto estava tirando um pouco a concentração da morena.

- O que houve?

- Como você tirou uma conclusão tão rápida dele assim? - ele perguntou rápido. Ela percebeu que ele devia estar com essa dúvida desde a conversa no carro, pronta para pular da boca dele assim que tivesse chance.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Isso parece tão óbvio. Para mim, é como se ele tivesse carimbado isso na testa. Eu acho que é a coisa mais fácil desse mundo eu conhecer Sirius em pouco tempo do que conhecer você, por exemplo.

- Por quê?

- Bom, você é uma pessoa tímida e que me parece se preocupar muito com os sentimentos das pessoas, então você não sai por ai abrindo sua boca e dando sua opinião sobre algo, mesmo as mais simples, evitando que alguém fique chateado com o que você diz. Isso te torna uma pessoa mais reservada, então dificilmente eu saberia algumas coisas sobre você ou sobre o que você pensa a não ser que eu pergunte. Claro que isso é meio diferente com os seus amigos. A impressão que dá é que você vai falar até o inferno qualquer coisa para eles se isso evitar que aconteça algo de muito ruim com eles.

Ele não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam tão fixos nos dela, pensando longe sobre o que ela falava que quase se sentiu em outro lugar do que ali. Céus, ela era observadora. Demais.

- Já James...- ela continuou. - É uma pessoa que mostra tudo com os olhos. Você pode perguntar qualquer coisa para ele e ter a resposta antes dele abrir a boca, porque você pode ter tudo só olhando para ele. Você pode saber o estado de espírito dele só de mandar um olhar para ele, ou saber se ele gosta de algo ou de alguém ou se está verdadeiramente confortável ou não. Ele também é uma pessoa descomplicada, que não se importa se está dentro de uma poça de lama ou em uma poltrona confortável, contanto que quem estiver com ele esteja bem. Por ver como ele age com a Lily, ele é uma pessoa que agarra com todas as forças quando ama alguém e é tão fiél quanto Sirius. E ele vai defender as pessoas que ele gosta até o fim, independente do que isso fizer com ele.

Quando ela terminou, sorriu. Marlene esticou o braço e pegou o menu e começou a correr os olhos por ele.

Remus ainda estava petrificado. Jesus, como ela conseguiu descrever os três tão perfeitamente quando ela mal havia estado com eles todo esse tempo? Ele mal podia falar algo dela e ele se considerava alguém razoavelmente atento, mas aquilo havia sido algo meio fora do normal. Sirius e James não podiam ser melhor descritos, talvez ele mesmo dificilmente usaria palavras tão perfeitas que encaixassem para eles, mas ela simplesmente despejou tudo com a maior tranquilidade e certeza desse mundo.

- Eu acho que aquela pizza de segunda seria uma boa pedida, não acha?

Ele balançou a cabeça para voltar para a terra. Marlene olhava para ele esperando uma resposta, mas ele não sabia se o que realmente ouviu era o que ela havia dito, ou se as palavras formaram alguma frase na cabeça dele.

- Er, sim.- ele respondeu.

Ele chamou o garçom, que era tão jovem quanto eles, e fizeram o pedido. Mesmo assim, Remus encarava o menu, mordendo um dos dedos, parecendo meio fora de órbita.

- Você disse sobre fazer jornalismo na festa do James...- ele começou, deixando o menu de lado e a encarando agora.

- Sim. - ela sorriu para ele.

- Eu acho que não é bem isso que você deveria fazer.

- Desculpe? - ela se apoiou com os cotovelos na mesa e se aproximou dele.

- Você definitivamente deveria fazer Psicologia.

Ela se voltou para trás na cadeira e começou a rir.

- Você diz isso só por eu ser observadora? Isso é só algo meu, sempre tive. Eu não sou boa em lidar com pessoas com problemas, por exemplo. Não que só isso envolva a Psicologia, mas eu não estou muito além de apenas observar. Quem é boa com soluções é a Emy, apesar de que ela tem seus momentos de loucura com isso. Pode-se dizer que enquanto eu olho e vejo as coisas, ela é boa em tentar montar algo para te ajudar ou lidar com isso.

- Emy? Eu não pensaria muito nela como psicóloga, acho.

- Você acha isso por talvez ela estar meio fora do ar por conta do Sirius. - ela começou a rir, fazendo Remus rir junto.

Ele havia ficado embasbacado em como ela poderia ser observadora, mas sabia que a tarde estava só começando...então estava esperando que essa descoberta não fosse a única surpresa do dia.

* * *

Lily bocejou pela quinta vez e pela quinta vez, sua mãe rangeu os dentes na mesa naquele almoço de sexta nublada. A semana toda os dias foram com sol e calor, o que é considerado raro, e justo em plena sexta que Lily tinha planos, tudo ficou nublado. Talvez fosse reflexo de como ela mesma estava se sentindo naquela manhã, a qual sua mãe fizera questão de acordá-la cedo para se juntar com toda a família desde o café da manhã.

- Você parece cansada, Lily. - Richard comentou fazendo a filha levantar o olhar para o pai na ponta da mesa. Ela suspirou e sorriu.

- Só um pouco. Não andei dormindo muito bem durante toda a semana.

Richard lançou um olhar gélido para a mulher ao seu lado. Mary Anne parecia absorta com a própria comida, como se Lily não estivesse à mesa.

- Seu braço parece melhor. Você o usa como se a tala fosse apenas enfeite - Petúnia comentou.

- E está e eu também sinto como um enfeite, apesar de ser chato.

- Quando irá ao retorno do médico? - Richard perguntou pegando um dos jornais ao seu lado para abrir na parte da economia.

- Hoje.

Mary Anne largou a colher ruidosamente no prato com descuido e sem olhar para Lily, abriu a boca pela primeira vez desde que todos se sentaram.

- Pensava que era coisa de uma semana.

- Amanhã fará uma semana e isso não precisa ser exato. Não sinto mais dor, os remédios irão acabar...não preciso mais ficar com isso.

- Eu quero que a senhorita fique com isso até amanhã a noite, Lily.

- Mary. - Richard chamou a esposa. - Eu sei o que você está fazendo, por favor, pare. - Ele se virou para Lily e sorriu. - Eu posso ir com você até o hospital se quiser.

Lily abriu o maior dos sorrisos e acenou para o pai.

- Vai ser ótimo.

Sem aviso, Mary Anne se levantou da mesa arrastando a cadeira e sem olhar para nenhum dos ocupantes da sala, saiu em direção das escadas. Todos ficaram a encarando até sumir pelo corredor.

- Eu não entendo o motivo dela estar assim. No meio da semana estava reclamando por eu estar com a tala no braço, agora que falo que vou tirar, ela faz isso.

Petúnia respirou fundo e meneou a cabeça por alguns segundos e depois encarou Richard. Os dois trocaram olhares de compreensão.

- Lily, a mamãe sabe que assim que você tirar a tala, vai perder o controle sobre você de novo. Por ela, você continuaria com isso e o seu castigo também. Assim, ela iria saber onde você está e longe de supostas encrencas que você anda se metendo. Isso é muito óbvio, você não percebeu?

- Mas ela disse que era para eu ficar com a tala até amanhã a noite.

- Ela irá em uma convenção hoje a noite, querida. - Richard continuou a explicação. - Só voltará amanhã.

Então a luz da compreensão se acendeu na cabeça de Lily e ela gostaria que aquilo tudo fosse uma piada. Não acreditava que sua mãe queria que continuasse com a tala para ela estar nessa linha imaginária do castigo só porque iria para uma convenção e estaria longe para vigiá-la.

As coisas ficavam mais ridículas a cada dia que passava. Ela bufou alto.

- Não fique dando muita bola para isso. Hoje eu terei a tarde de folga e nós vamos poder tirar esses pensamentos ruins dessa cabeça, além dessa tala do seu braço.

Richard sorriu para ela e Lily sentiu o alívio tomar conta de seu corpo. Nada estava tão perdido, afinal. E ela poderia continuar com o seu plano.

* * *

A jaqueta de Hogwarts foi jogada no banco de trás e assim que ele saiu do carro, arrumou a gola da camisa que tinha dois botões abertos e empurrou o ray ban mais acima no nariz. Ele olhou para a casa em frente e passou a mão nos cabelos antes de começar seu caminho até a porta. Assim que apertou a campainha, ficou mais confiante.

Afinal, Sirius Black parecia o único nessa terra em ficar confiante quando todo mundo estaria nervoso.

Foram longos instantes antes de abrirem a porta e ele se deparar com uma senhora baixinha e com um rosto feliz, porém cansado indicando que ela havia corrido até ali para atende-lo.

- Olá, boa tarde. - ela disse passando a mão pelo avental discreto que vestia.

- Olá. - ele sorriu para ela e pensou que os olhos da senhora brilharam para ele. - Eu estou procurando pela Emy.

- Ah, a senhorita Emily. Sim, por favor entre, senhor...?

- Black. Sirius Black, Mas pode ser apenas Sirius. - ele sorriu novamente para ela e a senhora parecia que derreteria na soleira da porta no mesmo instante. Céus, ela era uma senhora, ele pensou.

Ela deu espaço para ele passar e Sirius se viu entrando em uma das mais belas casas que já havia posto o pé. Tirando a casa absurda de Lily, que ele havia conhecido apenas o quarto, mas considerando o quanto era arrumado e bem decorado, a mansão devia ser estupidamente a cara da mãe dela.

- Por aqui.

A voz da senhora voltou a atenção dele para o presente e ele a acompanhou por todo o grande hall.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Anne. - ela disse o olhando por cima do ombro.

- Ok. Obrigado, Anne. - disse ele enquanto tentava beber um pouco das fotografias que ele tinha pelo meio do caminho de algum cômodo que não sabia para onde estava indo. Ele não deveria estar subindo as escadas para o quarto de Emy? Não? Isso era sonhar demais? Por que Emy não poderia ser igual uma garota normal e estar no seu quarto depois da escola para ele poder visitá-la lá?

- O senhor Black.

Ele ouviu a voz de Anne antes dele virar a mesma esquina atrás dela e se deparar com sala de refeição. Onde estavam sendo servido refeições, com os pais de Emy junto.

Sirius tirou os óculos do rosto e o arrastou para os cabelos negros encarando de volta os três ocupantes da sala.

- Sirius? - Emy perguntou e olhou para os pais por uns instantes antes de virar para ele de novo.

- Olá.- ele disse colocando o melhor sorriso no rosto. - Eu não sabia que estavam almoçando. Não queria atrapalhar.

- Bom, está na hora do almoço, então obviamente estaríamos almoçando.

Ele sorriu para Emy, mas do tipo que ela entenderia que ele iria esganá-la depois por forçá-lo a fazer mais papel de idiota na frente dos pais dela. Ele esganaria depois de beijá-la, claro.

- Você já almoçou, querido? - a mãe de Emy sorriu para ele.

As respostas de Emy e Sirius, respectivamente, inundaram a sala.

- Com certeza.

- Ainda não!

Eles se encararam por um momento.

- Então se junte a nós. Adoraríamos conhece-lo melhor, não é? - a mãe de Emy se virou para o pai que ainda encarava o moreno.

- Sem dúvida.

Sirius acenou e a senhora Anne apontou para uma cadeira ao lado de Emy. Ele percebeu o quanto ela ficou tensa por alguns segundos enquanto ele se acomodava.

- Então, você é um Black! - o sr. Collen deixara claro que não estava fazendo uma pergunta. Sirius agradeceu para Anne quando ela depositou seu prato e os talheres para ele.

- No papel. - ele respondeu. - Dizem que no sangue também, mas isso ainda terá que ser comprovado.

Heleny Collen riu e piscou para o moreno e depois para a filha.

- Sirius não é igual aos babacas da família dele, pai. Digo, não tanto. - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Emily, não fale algo assim. - Heleny repreendeu.

- Tudo bem, ela está certa. Ás vezes eu sou um pouco babaca. - Sirius se virou para encarar Emy. - Mas não com a sua filha.

Emy escancarou a boca e seus pais se olharam com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Sirius mandou a melhor cara de "pega essa, então" para a morena. A senhora Anne começou a rir no canto da sala, e sua risada contagiou os outros na sala.

- Você é um idiota. - Emy disse entredentes enquanto ria.

- Mas você gosta. - ele respondeu da mesma maneira.

Emy soltou um grunhindo de raiva ainda rindo antes de parar e se focar de volta para suas mãos em cima da mesa.

- Então vocês são amigos em Hogwarts? - Sr. Collen perguntou enquanto voltava para sua refeição.

- Colegas. - Emy respondeu, mas a voz de Sirius ao mesmo tempo a sobrepôs.

- Somos grande amigos, Sr. Collen. Muito grandes amigos. Inclusive foi o meu carro que a salvou no dia da festa, quando ela não conseguiu voltar para casa com o seu carro.

- Por favor, pode me chamar por Marcus. - o pai de Emy disse enquanto lançava um olhar penetrante para a filha. Sirius se deu conta de que ela ainda não estava totalmente perdoada ainda pelo episódio do carro na festa de Hogwarts.

- Sirius tem um Camaro antigo e ficou se achando o máximo por...

- Você tem um Camaro? - Marcus interrompeu a filha, encarando Sirius.

- Ah, sim. Azul metálico, 69.

- Céus, posso vê-lo? - O pai de Emy se levantou da cadeira no mesmo instante. - Digo, você veio com ele?

- Querido, ele ainda não almoçou. Controle-se.

Sirius levantou com um grande sorriso no rosto e deu de ombros.

- Não há problema, Sra. Collen. Ele está ai fora.

Marcus saiu da sala com Sirius com os ombros embaixo dos braços dele. Emy apenas assistiu os dois saírem com a boca um pouco aberta, descrente de que aquilo havia sido algo inocente. Sirius tinha aquele plano já traçado.

- Bom, você não havia me contado que havia outra pessoa.

Emy se virou para encarar a mãe.

- Ele não é "outra pessoa", mãe.

- Como não? Jesus, ele é lindo.- Heleny se abanou e soltou um sorrisinho de adolescente. - Tem certeza que ele tem 17 anos? Não parece com esse corpo.

- Mãe! Para com isso. - Emy se deixou esparramar pela cadeira depois de perceber que não precisava ficar mais tensa. - Sim, ele é lindo. Mas é complicado.

- Por que é complicado? E Benjy? Já é carta fora do baralho?

Emy suspirou fundo e começou a brincar com um pouco da comida ainda em seu prato e dando um gole de suco para poder demorar propositalmente para responder.

- Sim, carta fora do baralho, mas ele ainda gosta de mim. Eu tenho que mostrar para ele que não iremos voltar...e isso é tão difícil de fazer. Benjy é uma ótima pessoa e não queria magoá-lo.

- Mas você pode estar o magoando ainda mais com essa demora. Todo esse tempo que está demorando para dizer logo que você não quer, é um tempo que não voltará na vida dele. Se você não quer fazer o garoto feliz, então deixe espaço para outra pessoa fazer isso, Emily.

- Você tem razão.

Com isso, Emy levantou. Sua mãe a encarou com a testa franzida, sem entender o que a filha estava fazendo.

- Onde você vai, Emy?

- Lá fora.

Assim que a morena saiu da casa, teve que quase fechar os olhos por conta do sol e procurar pelos dois homens que haviam acabado de passar por ali. Os localizou logo a frente, com Marcus sentado no banco do motorista, a capota do carro aberta e o brilho nos olhos do pai. Sirius estava encostado no carro com os braços e pernas cruzadas enquanto parecia comentar alguns detalhes do carro.

- Pai? Estão te chamando lá dentro. Parece que você tem uma ligação.

- Ah, sim. Eu estava esperando por isso.

Apesar disso, Marcus pareceu um pouco chateado por ter que sair do carro de Sirius e se dirigir para casa. Enquanto cruzou com a filha pelo caminho, ele mandou um sorriso. Um bonito sorriso de aprovação, ela percebeu.

- Acho que conquistei o seu pai. - Sirius disse sem se mover enquanto ela se aproximava.

- Cala a boca, Sirius. Estou furiosa com você agora.

E quando ela finalmente chegou até ele, se lançou em sua direção e colou sua boca na dele. Se ele se surpreendeu ou não com o gesto, não disse ou não deixou transparecer nada, já que logo aproveitou para abraçá-la mais forte. Ele trocou de posição com ela, a prensando no carro enquanto segurava firmemente o cabelo dela em suas mãos, correspondendo o beijo tão avidamente quanto ela o deu.

- Eu adoro quando você fica furiosa comigo, então. - ele disse antes de voltar para o beijo. Não durou muito quando Emy resolveu se separar dele.

- Estou em frente de casa com o meu pai prestes a voltar. Se comporte.

- Isso não é muito possível depois do que você fez, mas tive uma idéia melhor.

Ele pegou em sua mão e começou a puxá-la em direção ao lado do passageiro. Abriu a porta e a colocou no banco rapidamente.

- O que é isso? - ela perguntou quando ele fechou a porta e correu até o lado do motorista.

- Um sequestro. E que a polícia tenha carros muito rápidos, porque agora eu vou afundar meu pé nesse acelerador.

O carro foi ligado e Sirius logo engatou a marcha, cantando um pouco dos pneus quando o carro disparou para a rua.

* * *

Pai e filha voltaram para casa quando o sol estava quase se pondo. Ela não se lembrava de passar uma tarde tão boa e perfeita com seu pai há muito tempo: foram ao hospital, depois Lily o levou para comer uma das melhores batatas-fritas no Três Vassouras (onde ele adorou e prometeu voltar), passearam por Londres sem destino, apenas abraçados e curtindo a companhia um do outro. Em nenhum momento o assunto de Nova York foi puxado e assim Lily ficava feliz. Não estava com paciência para lidar com isso e a tarde seria estragada por mau humor e chateação e ela estava disposta em não fazer isso.

Mas o assunto mais comentado e sempre quando acabava, voltava, era só um: James.

Aparentemente, Richard se tornou um dos mais conhecedores de Potter depois de todo esse dia. Lily pulou toda e qualquer história sobre o moreno escapar da segurança da mansão e invadir seu quarto, mas todo o resto ela fez questão de compartilhar com o pai. Era como se o namoro deles se tornaria mais certo caso ele fosse um cúmplice e estivesse completamente por dentro de toda a história.

- Eu gosto dele. Do Potter.

Era uma frase sincera do seu pai, ela sabia. Ela parou no meio do grande hall da mansão e ficou encarando o pai enquanto ele ia em direção das escadas. Ele se virou para ela e a encarou de volta.

- Obrigada, pai. Isso faz uma diferença incrível para mim.

- Eu sei que faz, filha. Eu sei que faz. - ele sorriu docemente e depois olhou para o próprio relógio. - Eu preciso aprontar algumas coisas para amanhã. Boa noite, querida.

- Boa noite, pai.

Ele deu as costas e continuou a subir. Quando Lily escutou a porta do quarto dos pais se fechar, ela subiu correndo as mesmas escadas. Vinte minutos depois, estava terminando de se trocar após um banho relaxante, porém rápido. Deu uma conferida rápida no espelho para o seu jeans claro, bata azul e sapatilhas. Estava ótimo. Se aproximou da porta do quarto e a trancou por dentro, pegando a chave, guardando no bolso e indo até a sacada. Olhou para todos os lados e viu que estava tudo ok antes de ir em direção aos jardins, se esbeirando pelo muro e trepadeiras (como James deve fazer ela pensou) e conseguiu chegar até a rua sem maiores problemas. Ao invés de sair pelo portão convencional do condomínio, ela virou na direção contrária para poder sair pelos portões de entregas e mudanças aos fundos.

Se sentia culpada por estar fazendo isso fora das vistas do seu pai, mas ele entenderia, caso soubesse, que adolescentes tem seus segredos.

* * *

James olhou para a janela quando o relâmpago clareou todo o sótão, escutando o trovão alguns segundos depois. Voltava a se sentir na Inglaterra novamente quando a chuva começou a cair contra a janela, apesar de estar bem mais forte do que costumava ser.

Deu de ombros e voltou a atenção para a guitarra e decidiu descansá-la um pouco. Já estava imaginando sua mãe subindo pelo alçapão do seu quarto e gritando para desligar o amplificador por conta dos raios antes que ele morresse eletrocutado. Ele revirou os olhos só por pensar nisso.

- JAMES!

Ele riu quando ouviu o grito da mãe vindo do quarto logo abaixo.

- Eu não estou com os amplificadores ligados, mãe.

Ouviu os passos da mãe pelos degraus do alçapão e se virou para encará-la. Dorea deu uma boa olhada pelo sótão e sorriu.

- Muito bem, filho. De qualquer maneira, está na hora do jantar. E você sabe...- a voz de Dorea ficou um pouco mais baixa e triste. - ...é a última noite do seu pai em casa, antes de voltar a viajar.

James sentiu pesar pela mãe. Ele também sentia uma falta gigantesca de quando Charlus se ausentava, mas ele nunca poderia saber qual era o tamanho da saudade que ele fazia para Dorea, ou até mesmo a saudade que o pai sentia de casa.

Ele colocou os pensamentos de lado e se levantou sorrindo.

- Eu gostaria que você trocasse de roupa. - Ela mediu o filho com sua calça de moletom preta que caía perfeitamente em sua cintura e sua regata branca. - Mas vou abrir exceção para hoje. - Ela parou por um momento e franziu a testa. - Aliás, você estar em casa em uma sexta a noite é uma exceção.

James deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Nada de muito interessante para fazer. E também é a última noite do meu pai por aqui.

- Oh! - Dorea levou as mãos até a boca como se tivesse acabado de segurar o choro pronto para sair. James se arrependeu no mesmo instante por ter falado sobre o pai.

- Mãe, está tudo bem. Vamos jantar.

Quando os dois estavam no quarto dele, o moreno passou um dos braços pelos ombros da mãe e a apertou, sorrindo para ela. Até ela se acostumar com a ausência do pai, a semana seria longa.

Charlus acabara de sentar quando os dois representantes faltantes da casa chegaram na sala de jantar. Mais um trovão encheu a casa e Dorea segurou o tremor do próprio corpo.

- Até o céu está chorando. - ela murmurou enquanto se sentava. Charlus e James a encararam sem entender.

James estava tentando saber qual seria o tipo de jantar dessa vez: com muita conversa ou nenhuma. Tudo dependia do humor de Dorea e julgando sobre como ela parecia estar, sabia que não falaria muito dessa vez. Aquilo acabava com ele. Mais acabado do que já estava. Ele e sua mãe estavam ou estariam longe das pessoas que gostariam que estivessem por perto.

Eles se serviram da maravilhosa pasta que era especialidade de Dorea e comeram quase em total silêncio. Charlus mandava olhares culpados para a mulher e James tentava fingir que não os via e que nada quebrava seu coração. Em certo momento, Charlus largou o talher e segurou a mão da esposa que tremia em cima da mesa.

- Dorea, por favor.

Céus, não de novo. Na última vez que Dorea estava tão destroçada e houve algum momento desse, ela desmoronou na mesa de tanto chorar e o jantar acabou logo em seguida.

- Não, Charlus. Vamos terminar essa refeição.

Ela retirou sua mão e voltou a ocupá-la com a taça de vinho que tomava. James sentiu suas pernas tensas embaixo da mesa e não querendo mais ver aquilo e sabendo que seus pais teriam uma noite longa com choros e despedidas que ele não gostaria de ficar imaginando, ele comeu rapidamente o seu jantar. Deu um último gole no pouco vinho que sua mãe permitiu em seu copo, sua mãe poderia ser muito inocente ainda referente à bebida, e pediu licença para se levantar.

- Claro, filho, claro. Obrigada. - Dorea respondeu, sorrindo. As lágrimas que ainda não haviam caído ainda estavam nos olhos dela.

Com um último olhar para o pai, ele saiu da sala. O hall parecia menos tenso do que a sala e ele podia respirar melhor agora. Começou a subir a escada e um trovão muito forte o assustou. Havia sido tão forte, que ficou na dúvida se a campainha havia tocado de verdade. Desceu alguns degraus e tentou ver por debaixo da fresta da porta. Uma sombra pairava por ali.

Ele desceu as escadas novamente e abriu a porta. Sua boca abriu junto.

- Olá!

Lily abriu o melhor dos sorrisos que podia para ele, porque realmente estava muito feliz por estar ali. A diferença é que ela não estava feliz por estar toda ensopada, seus cabelos caindo em seu rosto e gotejado e suas roupas pesando uma tonelada agora.

Percebendo o estado dela e a impressão que não a via em anos, ele a puxou rápido e a abraçou, a beijando logo em seguida. Ele sentia que sua roupa estava começando a ficar molhada também, mas não se importava. Lily estando ali era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer com ele naquele momento.

Apesar dela estar molhada e gelada, a boca dela estava quente e contrastava com todo o resto. Ele apoiou o corpo dela contra o batente da porta, uma das mãos na cintura dela e a outra em seus cabelos molhados. Parecia muito mais do que poucos dias que não a via.

- Se você não estivesse tão molhada, eu não acreditaria que está aqui - ele murmurou contra a boca dela. James começou a esfregar as mãos pelos braços dela tentando dar algum conforto para o corpo tão gelado dela. - Você está congelando.

Lily sorriu. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele e James apoiou o rosto contra a mão dela, fechando os olhos.

- Por que está entrando tanto vento...?

Dorea apareceu pelo arco do hall e os dois se viraram para ela.

- Lily! - ela disse com entusiasmo. Dorea se aproximou correndo e tirou a ruiva dos braços do filho, a abraçando. - Pelo amor, você está tão gelada, querida.

Um raio iluminou o rosto de todos e Dorea deu um pulo de seu lugar. Ela soltou Lily e fechou a porta como se algo fosse entrar correndo por ela e matasse todos.

- Jay, leve Lily para cima. Ela precisa se secar urgente. Eu já subo. - Dorea jogou as ordens por cima do ombro e sumiu em direção à sala.

James pegou a mão de Lily para levá-la em direção das escadas, mas ela ainda estava estacada no lugar.

- Não, James. Eu vou molhar a casa toda.

O moreno revirou os olhos antes de voltar até ela e pegá-la pelas pernas, jogando a ruiva nos ombros. Ela soltou um gritinho com o susto.

- Teimosa.

Mesmo sentindo a água toda da chuva escorrendo dela pelos ombros dele, o peito dele agora completamente encharcado pelos jeans pesados dela, James não poderia estar mais feliz naquele momento. Ele nunca achou que sentiria algo tão grande e feliz por estar revendo Lily depois de alguns dias. Imaginava que ficaria contente, mas aquele sentimento de total felicidade era desconhecido para ele.

O moreno só a desceu quando estava no banheiro do quarto dele. Dane-se, ele sabia que Dorea estava querendo dizer para levá-la até o banheiro de hóspedes. Sem se importar com isso, ele puxou uma toalha e a embrulhou, a abraçando logo em seguia enquanto passava as mãos pelas costas dela para tentar voltar a esquentá-la.

- Estou feliz que esteja aqui e mais ainda por ver que você não está mais com o braço machucado. - Ele sorriu, apesar dela não estar vendo. - Você está tão gelada e molhada que estou achando que veio a pé até aqui.

Lily riu contra o pescoço dele.

- Eu vim de táxi.

- Por que não me ligou? Eu poderia ter ido até lá.

- Eu ainda estou sem meu celular.

Ela suspirou e ele percebeu que ela não sorria mais. Se afastou um pouco ainda a segurando e delicadamente segurou o queixo dela para a encarar.

- Lily, o que aconteceu para a sua mãe ficar tão brava e você ficar sem celular? O que mudou desde segunda-feira quando comemos pizza?

Ela tentou abaixar o rosto e evitar os olhos inquisitivos dele, mas a mão dele a impediu.

- Não aconteceu nada, James. Nada. Só...brigas.

- Você tá mentindo para mim?!

Lily arregalou os olhos e se remexeu desconfortavelmente dentro da toalha e do abraço dele.

- Por favor, vamos apenas não falar sobre isso? - ela sorriu para ele. - Eu estou feliz por estar aqui. Não quero estragar por qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com a minha família.

James abriu um sorriso relutante. Não iria forçar a ruiva falar qualquer coisa naquele momento, já que parecia que era um assunto que não gostaria de entrar. Ele desenrolou a toalha dela e levou até os cabelos vermelhos vivos e começou a secá-los, a fazendo rir.

- Certo, isso é algo que eu não esperava. - ela disse entre a risada e a toalha que bagunçava seus cabelos.

- Eu também não, mas achei que poderia ser engraçado. - ele respondeu quando tirou a toalha da cabeça dela e começou a rir. Lily se virou para o espelho e ver seus cabelos para todos os lados.

- James! - ela o repreendeu e tentou colocar o cabelo no lugar, mas se entregou ao riso também. - Agora eu sei o truque para ter o cabelo que você tem.

- Crianças!

Eles se viraram para a porta e viram Dorea sorrindo para eles. Ela se aproximou e deu uma batidinha no ombro do filho.

- Vá para fora agora.

James estava tão feliz que faria qualquer coisa que a mãe pedisse. Ele deu uma piscada para Lily e saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Querida, é realmente ótimo você estar aqui. Essa casa está muito pra baixo.

Lily franziu o cenho e ficou observando enquanto Dorea arrumava algumas bagunças de James em cima da pia e depois pegava a toalha que ele havia deixado perto da porta e a dobrando. Dorea Potter nunca fora uma pessoa que ficasse sem jeito ou não soubesse muito o que fazer. Ou que nunca falava duas vezes uma palavra e batesse palmas entre uma frase ou outra quando estava animada. Então havia duas possibilidades: ou ela não estava feliz de verdade por Lily estar ali ou ela não estava feliz de maneira alguma.

- Sra. Potter, há algum problema?

E como se a pergunta de Lily fosse o estopim, Dorea se sentou em um banquinho e se pôs a chorar ainda segurando a toalha. Lily arregalou os olhos em plena surpresa e se abaixou na frente dela.

- O que houve? Por favor...- a ruiva balbuciou sem sentido. Céus, ela estava mortificada por ver Dorea chorar daquele jeito em sua frente. Ela se arrastou de joelhos até ficar em uma distância perfeita para poder abraçar a mãe de James.

- Oh Lily.- ela abraçou a ruiva de volta. - Lily, Lily...se um dia você precisar se afastar de alguém que ama muito, faça o máximo para evitar isso.

O coração dela acelerou na mesma hora. Parecia que Dorea havia feito uma leitura de sua mente momentos antes, mas ela não poderia saber disso. Ninguém sabia disso e ninguém saberia. Mas foi então que um lampejo veio: Charlus passava grande parte do tempo viajando. Lily abraçou Dorea mais forte e sentiu algumas lágrimas formarem também em seus olhos.

Ela não sabia o que falar para confortar Dorea. O que poderia dizer? Não poderia dizer que Charlus não iria e ela podia ficar despreocupada, ou que tudo ficaria bem. Tudo ficaria bem, mas isso era tão passado que dava a impressão de que Lily não se importava com os sentimentos dela.

- Sra. Potter...

Dorea se afastou delicadamente do abraço e sorriu para Lily.

- Me desculpe, mas não chore, querida. - Ela limpou uma das lágrimas que escorreu do rosto da ruiva. - James está aqui. E você está aqui para ele, assim como Charlus e eu. Só a distância que me deixa assim ás vezes, mas tudo vale a pena quando ele volta para casa e nós podemos ser uma família novamente. Você e James tem muito ainda pela frente, eu sei disso. Eu não deveria estar ocupando seu tempo falando das minhas bobagens.

Dorea se levantou enquanto abanava uma mão no ar e sorria. Lily se levantou junto com ela. Quando Lily abriu a boca para tentar confortá-la de alguma maneira, Dorea abanou a mão novamente.

- Deixe isso para lá. Você gostaria de tomar um banho, querida? Você está tão gelada.

- Er, não. Não é preciso. - Lily respondeu ainda meio atordoada. - É só água da chuva.

- Bom, você terá que se trocar para eu poder colocar essa sua roupa na secadora.

Lily começou a rir de repente se sentindo um pouco idiota.

- Parece que eu sempre apareço por aqui para tomar banho de alguma maneira ou com problemas nas roupas.

Dorea também riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos de Lily.

- Você é bem vinda aqui para o que quiser. Agora melhor se livrar dessas roupas antes que fique resfriada. Vou pegar algo quentinho para você e já volto.

Um pouco mais saltitante do que alguns segundos atrás, Dores abriu a porta e a fechou logo quando saiu carregando as roupas molhadas de Lily.

Ela se pegou pensando se essa mudança brusca de emoções era coisa de família. Ficou devidamente enrolada na toalha esperando para algo ou alguém, se sentindo um pouco tímida.

_- Por que a minha mãe saiu chorando do banheiro? Está tudo bem aí?_

Lily pulou de susto quando ouviu a voz de James do outro lado da porta. Ela foi até ela e a abriu, se deparando com James encostado no batente com as mãos no bolso.

- Sua mãe está bem chateada. - ela respondeu.

James suspirou e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, aproveitando para dar uma medida rápida na namorada.

- Sim, ela está bem chateada. Meu pai vai embora amanhã e ela parece tão mal quanto qualquer outra vez. - ele enfiou uma das mãos no bolso de suas calças e levou a outra até a boca e mordendo um dos dedos para impedir de fazer qualquer movimento em direção a ela. Não agora, não ainda.

- Ela nunca pensou em sair por uns tempos com ele?

James começou a rir e a balançar a cabeça. Ele se desencostou do batente e foi até o guarda roupa, o abrindo com ela apenas observando o que ele fazia. Os Potter poderiam ser muito estranhos e bruscos nas mudanças às vezes. Ele tirou um dos cabides com um moletom preto e o ficou encarando pensativo e lançou um olhar para ela. Fechou o guarda roupa e foi até uma cômoda perto das janelas e abriu uma gaveta, a vasculhando por um momento. Ele fechou a gaveta e andou até ela.

- Minha mãe nunca iria me deixar sozinho aqui. - ele respondeu finalmente quando ele entregou o bolo de roupa para ela. - Esses devem ser os menores que eu tenho. - ele sorriu.

Ela sorriu de volta para ele e fechou a porta do banheiro novamente.

- Sua mãe é muito maternal. Eu não cheguei a pensar nisso também. - ela disse largando a toalha e pegando a parte de cima do moletom e o colocando. Ainda ficava muito grande, mas com certeza não era recente e sim de alguma época que James tinha alguns centímetros a menos.

_- Não só por isso. Ela nunca me deixaria aqui e imaginando a casa destruída quando voltasse._

Ah, claro. Havia essa possibilidade também. Ela se olhou no espelho e parecia um amontoado preto com um topo vermelho. Mas ela estava incrivelmente quente no momento, nem parecendo ter estado embaixo da chuva minutos atrás. A calça era a que mais caiu bem e se pegou imaginando um James menor dentro delas.

- Há quanto tempo você tem esse moletom?- ela perguntou quando saiu do banheiro. Ele se virou para ela no mesmo momento que Dorea passava pela porta do quarto.

- Oh, Jay já deu um jeito nas roupas, então. - ela comentou dando uma olhada na roupa de Lily e sorriu. - Trouxe um chocolate quente. - Dorea levantou a caneca fumegante nas mãos.

James se sentou na cama e a chamou para acompanhá-lo. Ela se sentou e aceitou o chocolate quente de Dorea, a agradecendo infinitamente. Dora acenou e seus olhos cruzaram com os do filho. James mandava sinais claros de que agora Lily não estaria mais disponível além para ele, e recebeu em troca de Dorea um olhar de quem mataria o filho se fizesse alguma coisa contra a vontade ou desrespeitosa com a namorada.

Assim que Dorea saiu do quarto, James passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto assistia Lily dar um gole da caneca. Ela levantou os olhos para ele e sorriu, cruzando as pernas e ficando de frente para ele.

- Parece que tem algo te incomodando. O que foi? - ela perguntou.

- Não estou incomodado com nada. - ele se aproximou dela e passou os braços pela sua cintura, a puxando para mais perto, quase subindo em seu colo. - Parece que uma das minhas vontades da semana se realizou. - ele sorriu e depositou um beijo no nariz dela.

- Eu espero que seja a minha presença. - ela disse e começou a rir. Deu uma ombrada de leve no peito dele. - Vamos lá, me diga. Eu to vendo que você está tenso com alguma coisa.

James apertou os lábios por um momento e depois se levantou. Ele foi até o alçapão que ainda estava aberto e para baixo e desapareceu por ele por alguns instantes. Em seguida, voltava com o notebook na mão.

- Não é algo que eu ache ruim. - ele começou dizendo quando se sentou novamente na cama de frente para ela. Lily terminou de dar um outro gole antes de respondê-lo.

- Você está me deixando curiosa. Curiosa e preocupada.

- Eu achei divertido, até o momento do que pode acontecer nas mãos erradas.

Ele abriu o notebook e deu alguns cliques antes de virar a tela só para ela. O moreno assistia enquanto os olhos dela corriam pela tela lendo a matéria e tomando alguns goles do chocolate. Depois ela correu a tela para baixo ainda atenta à tudo. Suas sobrancelhas levantaram minimamente em algum momento das fotos, ele percebeu.

- Uau!- ela disse levantando o rosto para ele e levando a caneca para os lábios novamente. Ele franziu o cenho.

- Uau? Só uau? - ele perguntou. Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu gostei das fotos, Romeu. - ela sorriu.

- Você não está brava ou com medo?

- Por que estaria, James? Por que medo?

Ele virou a tela novamente para ele apenas para confirmar de que havia clicado no link certo e depois voltou para olhar para ela ainda um pouco incrédulo.

- Sua mãe.- ele sussurrou como se a mãe dela aparecesse de repente por ouvir ele.

Ela começou a rir e balançou a cabeça com a preocupação dele.

- Minha mãe não tem acesso à esse tipo de fofoca, James. - ela inclinou a cabeça e o encarou. Abaixou a caneca até o chão e voltou para ele - Você tem que se despreocupar mais. Minha mãe virou um tabu pra você e não precisa disso. Se algo der errado entre nós, será inteiramente nossa culpa, porque eu não vou deixar que ela se meta.

James pegou o notebook e o colocou para o lado, puxando Lily para o seu colo logo depois e a beijou. Os lábios dela estavam fervendo por conta do chocolate quente e ele suspirou pelo contato tão bom e que ele cortou um pouco rápido demais.

- Vem!

Ele se levantou e ofereceu a mão para ela aceitar. Lily pegou a caneca do chão e aceitou a mão dele mesmo sem saber para onde iriam, ambos saindo do quarto logo depois. James a levou para a cozinha e assim que chegaram, ele a pegou no colo fazendo Lily soltar um grito e a sentou no balcão. Ela ficava no tamanho dele agora e Lily aproveitou que ele ainda estava em sua frente para roubar um beijo rápido.

- Você vai fazer o jantar? - ela perguntou dando o último gole do glorioso chocolate quente de Dorea.

Ele se alocou melhor entre as pernas dela, a segurando pelos quadris e apoiando os cotovelos ao lado deles.

- Eu sou bom em cozinhar alguma coisa ou outra, mas não é essa a minha intenção. - e então ele sorriu.

- Qualquer dia você terá que me mostrar isso.

James levantou os cotovelos do balcão. Uma das mãos subiu para o pescoço dela, deslizando até a nunca. Um arrepio passou por todo o corpo dela e ela sorriu.

- Com muito prazer.

Ela pensou que tudo aquilo seria a deixa para ele a beijar, mas seus ombros caíram quando ele a soltou e foi para trás do balcão. Ela se virou e o assistiu pegando uma tigela branca, deixando logo ao lado dela. Depois, James ficou de costas para ela e sem esforço algum, abriu uma das prateleiras mais altas da cozinha e começou a tirar muitos sacos coloridos.

- O que você está fazendo exatamente?

Ele se virou e começou a ir em direção ao balcão novamente. Ele colocou todos os sacos em cima e ela pôde dar uma olhada melhor.

- São doces. Balas...aquela bala que eu amo também. - ela sorriu quando pegou o pacote da balinha de fitas coloridas e o abraçou. - Provavelmente eu vou ficar com diabete namorando com você.

- Provavelmente. - ele confirmou enquanto ria e abria de um em um os pacotes e despejava na tigela, misturando todas. Ele esticou o braço para ela entregar o último pacote, mas Lily balançou a cabeça.

- Não! - ela respondeu. Já tinha em mente começar a descer do balcão e correr dele, mas antes de se quer o pensamento se formar, ele negou com a cabeça, estalando a língua.

- Nem pense em correr. Você sabe que nunca vai muito longe.

Sem responder, ela já desceu do balcão e acelerou para fora da cozinha, passando pelo hall. Antes de botar o pé na sala, um braço passou pela cintura dela quase dando a volta toda e a levantou do chão. Sem soltá-la, James pegou o pacote com a outra mão e deu um beijo nos cabelos dela.

- Teimosa.

Ele a levou até o sofá e a sentou lá. Lily estava emburrada quando ele olhou para ela e riu.

- Olhe só para as suas pernas. - ela disse nervosa e apontando para ele. James imediatamente olhou para baixo. - São enormes. As minhas são pequenas, não é a toa que você sempre me alcança. Isso não quer dizer que é melhor do que eu.

- Qualquer dia eu te dou alguma vantagem e você sai na frente por uns trinta segundos.

- Eu nunca vou conseguir fugir de verdade de você?

- Não, de maneira alguma.

Ele bagunçou os cabelos dela e voltou para a cozinha, não percebendo a expressão de satisfação ou como o coração dela estava acelerado e parecia estar no volume máximo. Alguns momentos depois e James se juntou com ela no sofá, ligando a tv e a puxando mais perto dele. Lily só se sentiu no grande e imenso prazer de poder se aconchegar no peito dele enquanto devoravam os doces do pote.

Quase um filme inteiro depois, Lily ainda mal prestava atenção. Era muita distração desde que os doces acabaram e ela estava deitada entre o sofá e James, com um das mãos dele passeando pelas costas dela por dentro da grande blusa. Os cabelos ruivos estavam espalhados pelo peito dele e ela se sentia ser embalada pela respiração do moreno e às vezes pelas risadas que dava por conta do filme, mesmo que a ruiva não sabia o motivo delas, já que não estava muito consciente do que acontecia. Mal havia estado ciente de quando a chuva havia dado uma pausa e depois voltado tão mais forte do que antes, mas se deu conta quando um relâmpago pareceu atravessar toda a casa e as luzes e a televisão desligarem abruptamente.

Ela levantou meio corpo com o susto, soltando um grito abafado e olhando em volta para poder entender o que havia acontecido. Esse às vezes era o preço por estar tão distraída em um mundo quase paralelo.

- Hey, calma. Não foi nada, apenas acabou a luz.

Ela ouviu a voz dele e sua mão a acalmando em seus ombros. Ela se virou para ele, ainda deitado, e seu rosto começou a tomar forma na pouca luz que entrava pela janela.

- Acho que estava distraída e acabei me assustando.- ela sorriu e só soube que James a enxergava quando percebeu que ele também sorria para ela.

- Vem cá.

Ele a puxou delicadamente pelos ombros para ela voltar a se deitar e ela se permitiu voltar para a posição. Quando sua cabeça se aconchegou no peito dela, ela suspirou forte para poder sentir o cheiro dele novamente. A mão que antes acariciava as costas dela agora estavam em seus cabelos, seus fios deslizando pelos dedos dele carinhosamente.

Lily tinha certeza que nunca em toda sua vida teria se sentido mais feliz. Estar ali com James, no escuro, em uma sexta chuvosa parecia o ápice de toda felicidade. Ah, ela se repetia tanto nesses pensamentos, mas quem a julgaria por ter momentos cada vez mais especiais na vida ao lado dele? Ela nunca havia imaginado que sua vida se transformaria por outra pessoa, que ela sentiria esse tipo de alegria por estar perto. Simplesmente achava que quem faria a diferença em sua vida seria ela mesma, que ela mudaria tudo e viraria de cabeça para baixo, fugindo de alguma maneira da vida que tinha e começaria outra totalmente do zero.

Mas ela não precisou sair correndo para isso. Não precisou jogar para o alto e fugir para começar tudo isso.

Para ela, bastou James.

A ruiva suspirou fundo e suas mãos em cima do peito dele se apertarem quase como se testasse se ele realmente estivesse ali. Talvez ela deveria estar assustada com todo esse sentimento por ele, por ter sido algo tão rápido, às vezes estressante por conta da mãe e McNair, mas ela apenas estava chocada por receber alguém na sua vida de braços abertos e dando seu coração por completo para ele, sem pensar nas consequências que poderiam vir com isso. Mas Lily não queria levantar uma armadura para esse sentimento ou impedir que James invadisse sua vida. Ela não era fraca, ela não era amarga para o amor e ela nunca empurraria James Potter para longe dela por puro medo de que um dia ele poderia machucá-la. Tinha que viver o agora, tinha que aproveitar o sentimento forte e puro que ele trouxe como bagagem e mostrar o quanto ela estava se jogando de cabeça em tudo aquilo.

- O que você está pensando? - a voz dele a trouxe para a realidade. Ela sorriu.

- Em você.

Lily virou o rosto para ele e apoiou o queixo em seu peito. Agora ela poderia ver ainda mais seu rosto em contraste com o escuro e a pouca claridade da lua e da chuva.

- E o que sobre mim? - ele tirou alguns fios do rosto dela.

- Em resumo, o quanto tudo o que eu sinto por você. Nós passamos por tanta coisa e em tão pouco tempo, que parece uma eternidade desde que te conheci.- ela começou a mover sua mão pelo peito dele, depois até o esterno, descendo pela barriga e depois voltando.

Ela gostaria de falar mais, gostaria de falar realmente _as palavras_ para ele. Sabia que não seria algo bobo, e também sabia que James não ficaria assustado ou riria dela, mas será que era hora? Ela fui simplesmente invadida com toda a realidade dos sentimentos por ele naquele escuro, tinha toda a emoção à flor da pele, querendo gritar ou poder falar tudo, sem deixar qualquer palavra ou sentimento em dúvida para ele. Queria que James soubesse o quanto ela o amav...

- Lily?

Ela novamente foi pega para a realidade e voltou seus olhos para os dele. Ela conseguia ver que eles brilhavam e mesmo ele não estando sorrindo, conseguia ver algo bom neles.

- James?! - ela disse baixinho.

Ele abriu a boca, mas a fechou. Em seguida, ele a segurou pelos braços, os fazendo sentarem no sofá, um de frente para o outro. James subiu uma das mãos para o rosto dela, e a ruiva sentiu o carinho enquanto ele a acariciava lenta e delicadamente. Ela fechou os olhos para poder sentir melhor, sua respiração estava um pouco mais rápida e todas as emoções que estavam à flor da pele agora pareciam querer explodir. Lily podia quase dizer que sentia o que ele estava falando com aquele gesto e agora teve a certeza de que era hora de dizer, pela primeira vez, aquelas palavras. Ela abriu os olhos e o encontrou sorrindo para ela. Quando a ruiva abriu a boca para poder botar aquele quase desespero de soltar aquelas palavras, James cobriu seus lábios com um dedo, a impedindo.

- Lily - Ele repetiu. O dedo dele deslizou pelo lábio dela, caindo em seu queixo. Ainda com uma das mãos no rosto dela, a outra também se postou do outro lado, tendo o olhar dela preso no seu. - Eu te amo!

Ela não percebeu que enquanto sentia seu coração pular pela garganta, uma das mãos dela subiu para a dele em seu rosto imediatamente depois das palavras dele. Seu peito parecia explodir como se tivesse levado um susto enorme, apesar de que sabia que não era por conta de um susto. Talvez felicidade utilizava os mesmos meios de um susto para ser transbordada por todo o corpo. Seus dedos apertaram os dele. Ela queria realmente sentir se aquilo estava acontecendo e poder ter aquele contato mais real.

- Eu acho que eu...- James fez menção de soltar o rosto dela, mas Lily o impediu.

- Eu amo você, James.

Ela o puxou pelo peito e o beijou. Se apoiando contra ele, ela o empurrou em direção ao sofá e estavam deitados novamente. Céus, ela faria o que ela queria exatamente agora e exatamente essa noite. Ela já falou o que queria falar e ouviu o que toda garota quer ouvir, por que enrolar mais? Estava na hora de botar todos os pingos nos is.

Ela se levantou do peito dele simplesmente para agarrar a regata e puxar pra cima. James pareceu um pouco perdido com toda a rapidez da coisa, mas não desapontou, prontamente a ajudando e jogando a própria regata para o lado. Ela ficou alguns segundos ainda sentada tendo a visão dele embaixo dela com uma luminosidade fazendo as sombras perfeitas no corpo dele.

Ela levantou os olhos para o rosto dele quando percebeu que ele sorria. Aquela visão poderia ser uma obra de arte. James parecia não querer ficar muito atrás, então ainda deitado e com ela sentada, segurou na barra do moletom dela e levantou, passando pelos cabelos ruivos. Ela viu o rosto em choque dele e percebeu que ele nem havia soltado o moletom no chão como fizera com a regata, pois estava ocupado demais olhando pra ela.

Em algum momento ela poderia sentir vergonha, mas não agora. Se sentia tão segura do que estava acontecendo que mesmo o fato de que ela estava completamente nua da cintura para cima, pois não havia colocado camiseta e nem sutiã molhados por baixo do moletom, não a incomodava. Se tinha planos, então isso fazia parte deles.

James ainda parecia surpreso, então era um pouco óbvio de que essa não era a intenção dele ou não imaginaria que ela não vestia nada por baixo daquele moletom. Ele estava acariciando as costas dela durante todo o filme, como não havia percebido algo? Mas agora só restava para Lily começar um mantra para que ele não acabasse com o momento usando a parte super protetora e exagerada dele. _Não recue, não recue, não recue, não recue_...

Ela se assustou quando James se levantou de repente e a beijou. Um dos braços dele enlaçou sua cintura, puxando-a para bem perto e a outra mão vagueava das costas para a nuca, depois para sua cintura e ás vezes sua coxa. Para um ataque tão repentino dele, o beijo era um dos mais doces e lentos que ela poderia ter experimentado. E mesmo não contendo a fúria que ela mesmo estava sentido dentro dela, aquele beijo parecia fazer todas as vontades cada vez maiores, como se a deixasse mais necessitada. Sem soltá-la ou rompendo o contato, James se virou no sofá e se levantou, erguendo Lily no colo dele com as pernas dela entrelaças em sua cintura.

- Carpe Diem!- ela disse quando sentiu que estavam subindo as escadas. James parou de beijar o pescoço dela e sorriu.

- Sem dúvida.

Quando eles entraram no corredor em direção ao quarto de James, ela enfiou as mãos por entre os cabelos dele e voltou a beijá-lo.

Ela iria aproveitar o momento, e ele também iria.

* * *

**N/A: ESTOOOU DE VOLTAAA!**

**Ps: Não, as histórias não estão inacabadas. Vocês verão o fim do encontro Remus/Dorcas, Sirius/Emy. Não me xinguem hahahahahahahahahaha Qualquer erro, me perdoem...eu tive que terminar várias partes quase correndo para postar hoje.**

**Eu demorei, eu sei. Mas pessoal, as coisas não andam fáceis. Muita correria no trabalho e não estou tendo muito tempo para ficar parando. Quem me acompanha pelo F.A.C.E (****O link para me add está no meu perfil. Vou começar agora a fazer álbuns dos personagens e já comecei com o James. Quem quiser, só passar por lá) =)** sabe que eu tinha planos de postar antes do Carnaval, mas também não consegui. Agora aqui estamos =)

**Bom, eu não sei escrever certas cenas que vocês devem imaginar hahahahaha então por isso o capítulo terminou assim, ainda meio misterioso. Vou ver o que vocês vão me falar e dependendo das reviews, eu coloco algo no próximo ou não. Claro que de qualquer maneira não vou tornar essa fic para maiores, mas ceninhas sem nada de mais aqui e ali dá para colocar. SÓ DEPENDE DE VOCÊS! =D**

**Sem amolação, vamos para as respostas das reviews sem login:**

**_Thaty: _**_Aaaah, Thaty...você sempre sendo um amor, né?! =) Essa fic tá no ar faz tempo mesmo, né...mas mais do que isso, é muito legal saber que você também a acompanha *-* aaah, muito obrigadaaaaa. E sim, vou continuar, continuar e continuar...até terminar, claro hahahahahaha Obrigada por add no f.a.c.e. Super bem vinda =) pode me dar broncas por lá também, e na minha chefe também, pq ela tá dificultando me dando tanto trabalho hahahahaha Beijoooos_

_**Mrs. Nah Potter: **Ooowwwn, me sinto meio idiota por estar agradecendo as suas felicitações depois do carnaval hahahaha mas MUITO OBRIGADA. Esse ano será tudo de bom e melhor para todos nós, com certeza. E te desejo tudo em dobro. Aaaah, que vergonha. Você pediu para eu não demorar pra att, pra ser durante as férias e eu não consegui. Me perdoa? Eu tenho tido tanto trabalho e sem pausa para escrever =/ me perdoe, mas agora tem o cap. aqui pra vocêêê. Eu não bem abordei muito de Emy/Sirius no cap, mas no próximo talvez tenha mais hehehehe mas que bom que de alguma maneira você os curte, é tão difícil fazer uma personagem nova ser de alguma maneira bem aceita com os de verdade da história. Fico feliz que você goste =) Beijoooos._

_**B: **Ahahahahahahahaha demorei um pouco para agradecer o seu "feliz nata e ano novo", mas o que importa é a intenção, então MUITO OBRIGADAAA! hahahahaha aaah, as emoções hahahahaha acho que arriscaria dizer que os caps serão mais emocionantes agora. Muita coisa pra acontecer, né. Fico tããao feliz q as pessoas gostem da Emy *-* tão dificil fazer gostar de personagens assim...que bom q vc gosta, amore. Obrigada. Lene e Remus nesse cap...um pouco, mas teve. No próximo teremos mais =D E a Lily pode ou n se mudar? será? será? Façam suas apostas xD Beijooos, amore._

_**Guest**: Você deve estar com raiva de mim por ter demorado pra postar e até esqueceu de colocar seu nome hahahahahahaha Mas aqui está o cap. novo. Não me odeie! xD hahahahahah Beijooos_

**Beijoos, amores!**


	21. Falling in love, we re falling in love!

**And your heart's against my chest**

_E o seu coração contra o meu peito_

**Your lips pressed to my neck**

_Seus lábios pressionando meu pescoço_

**I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet**

_E eu estou apaixonado pelos seus olhos, mas eles não me conhecem ainda_

**And with a feeling I'll forget, i'm in love now**

_E com um sentimento eu esquecerei, eu estou apaixonado agora_**.**

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

_Me beije como você quer ser amada_

**You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved**

_Você quer ser amada, você quer ser amada_

**This feels like falling in love**

_Essa sensação de estar se apaixonando_

**Falling in love, we're falling in love**

_Estar se apaixonado, nós estamos nos apaixonando_

_(Ed Sheraan - Kiss me)_

_Delena´s Feelings com essa música._

_Aviso: A história vai mudar de presente e passado, representados ambos por caligrafia normal e itálico respectivamente. Pode haver um pouco de NC-17._

Lily subia as escadas de dois em dois degraus, não podendo conter ansiedade que parecia explodir o seu peito. Ela tinha apenas o celular nas mãos, pois não se importou em pegar nada além disso após receber a mensagem de Emy convocando Marlene e ela para uma reunião em sua casa naquela tarde de sábado. Acelerou o passo quando entrou no longo corredor e avistou a porta entreaberta do quarto da amiga.

- Emy? - ela perguntou logo quando abriu a porta do quarto. Não havia sinal da amiga por ali, mas virou o pescoço para a porta do banheiro que se abriu, revelando uma morena envolta de um roupão macio e os cabelos em uma toalha enrolada na cabeça.

- Li! Que bom que chegou. A Lene está no caminho, então temos que esperar um pouco para começar a reunião. - a morena tagarelava e foi até a cama. - Veja, peguei doces para nós. Chocolate, balas, marsh...

- Você está bronzeada! - Lily disse cortando a amiga. Emy parou de apresentar os doces na cama e se virou para a ruiva. Lily se aproximou e examinou o rosto da amiga, onde podia ver claramente o bronze e algumas pequenas sardas em seu nariz.

- Er, sim. Um pouco. Mas isso é história para a reunião.

- O que aconteceu? Por que reunião? Digo, eu mesma queria poder conversar com vocês, mas eu mal tive tempo para pensar e então chegou sua mensagem convocando.

- Ah, Lily...- Emy suspirou e soltou um pequeno sorriso, mas quando a ruiva pensou que a amiga iria começar a falar, elas começaram a ouvir passos no corredor e não demorou muito para uma Marlene descabelada aparecer.

- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou alarmada.

- Eu mandei uma mensagem mais urgente para a Lene, porque ela mora mais longe. Ela precisava chegar mais rápido. - Emy explicou para Lily antes de se virar para a recém chegada. - Calma, Lene, não é nada demais. Eu precisava desabafar.

Marlene relaxou os ombros e fechou a porta atrás de si. Emy chamou ambas as amigas para se sentarem na cama. A anfitriã enfiou doces nas mãos das amigas e ficou sorrindo, enquanto as outras duas a encaravam sem entender.

- Você foi para a praia? - Marlene perguntou encarando o rosto da amiga. Emy revirou os olhos.

- Vamos começar devagar, certo? Eu soube que um certo carinha bondoso e com cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis bonitos levou uma amiga minha para almoçar na sexta e eu não sei sobre o que aconteceu. Então você começa, Marlene McKinnon.

- Isso não é justo. Você nos chama aqui como se tivéssemos que apagar o fogo e quer que eu comece a contar a minha saída com Remus? - Marlene agora estava ajoelhada na cama, com os braços abertos.

- Lene, você sabe que não dá para entender muito a lógica da Emy. Nos conte sua história para ela desabafar logo a dela. - Lily disse rindo e dando um tapa no ombro de Emy.

- Certo. - Marlene revirou os olhos. - Mas não tenho algo de muito bombástico para contar. Vocês sabem, eu o conheci há pouco tempo e o Remus é um amor de pessoa, muito calmo...

- E muito lerdo, pelo visto. - Emy cortou a amiga. Marlene lançou um olhar penetrante para a amiga e Lily bufou.

- Você vai me deixar contar ou não, Senhorita-fui-para-a-praia-porque-sou-rápida?

- Manda ver. - Emy riu e se aconchegou melhor.

- Bem...- Marlene começou.

* * *

_Após quase toda a pizza ter sido atacada apenas pelos dois, Marlene se recostou na cadeira verdadeiramente feliz. Ela poderia viver dessa pizza durante o resto da sua vida e talvez nunca se enjoaria. O único problema era que provavelmente ela viria e sairia rolando daqui de tão gorda que ficaria._

_- O que você está pensando? - Remus a tirou dos devaneios._

_- O que? _

_- Você está quieta e com um sorriso no rosto. - ele sorriu para ela._

_- Ah, isso. Eu estava pensando sobre como eu iria me locomover quando estivesse do tamanho do globo terrestre quando eu começar a comer aqui todos os dias a partir de agora._

_Remus riu e ela sorriu para ele enquanto observava os brilhos dos olhos dele. Ela simplesmente podia dizer que amava a inocência que parecia transbordar daqueles olhos, ao mesmo tempo que consiga enxergar algo maroto por trás disso._

_- Eu poderia te acompanhar e então nos ajudamos._

_- Acho justo, já que você que me apresentou à elas._

_Remus pegou o cardápio novamente ainda com um sorriso no rosto e folheou com um olhar pensativo antes de levantar os olhos para a morena novamente._

_- Então acho que você não se importaria em dividir uma sobremesa comigo, não é?!_

_- De maneira alguma. - ela respondeu apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e o rosto sobre a mão. _

_- Pode ser algo com chocolate? - ele perguntou._

_- Hm, acho que temos um chocólatra por aqui._

_- Você não sabe o quanto. - ele piscou para ela e fechou o cardápio enquanto chamava alguém para atendê-los. - No ano que conheci os caras, eles falavam que eu assaltava a escola, porque eu sempre tinha barras de chocolate nos bolsos para qualquer ocasião. Uma vez o Sirius me arrastou para a lanchonete de Hogwarts durante a aula e falou para eu mostrar como arrombava o lugar._

_Marlene riu da história, enquanto Remus meneava a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto._

_Após os dois optarem por um delicioso sorvete com todos os doces que tinham direito em cima e esperarem pacientemente pela chegada dele, ambos atacaram como se não houvesse ocorrido um almoço gigantesco com a melhor pizza de Londres._

_- Eu vou realmente chegar em casa com uns 5kg a mais. Mas não vou me arrepender de nada._

_- Se quiser, eu posso te dar algumas aulas de natação. - ele disse com a cabeça meio baixa e o olhar sedutor que Marlene ainda não conhecia. Aquilo fez seu coração disparar e ela tinha certeza que ele não tinha intenção de se fazer malicioso._

_- Você treina?_

_- Sim. Cheguei a treinar mais antes, agora estou um pouco relaxado. Toda essa coisa de faculdade e tudo mais. - ele deu de ombros e se serviu mais da sobremesa. _

_Marlene abaixou sua colher e o assistia enquanto devorava o doce. Ela não podia se reprimir em pensar o que poderia haver abaixo daquele uniforme, já que nadadores costumam ter ótimos físicos. Remus era mais do aspecto magro, ou seja, sem músculos do braço explodindo pela sua camiseta, mas era de saber que havia algo interessante. Agora ela não tinha dúvida._

_Ela balançou a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos. Não era algo apropriado para pensar no momento._

_- Acho que alguma atividade física seria interessante. - ela comentou._

_- Você sabe nadar? - ele perguntou se recostando na cadeira e deixando de lado a colher, completamente satisfeito._

_- Hm, eu posso dizer que eu não morro afogada caso eu caia no mar._

_- Já é um começo. A partir daí fica fácil.__ Você pode vir até Hogwarts na segunda. E treinar comigo. Segundas eu faço treino sozinho._

_Marlene mordeu o lábio automaticamente quando se imaginou indo nadar com Remus sozinhos em uma grande piscina. Seu coração que pulava louco no seu peito parecia se perguntar se ela teria coragem de ficar em trajes de banho na frente dele tão cedo assim. Claro que eles poderiam se esbarrar na praia e ela estaria trajada daquele jeito, mas parecia diferente agora._

_- Mas se você não quiser, não precisa. - ele disse rindo quando percebeu a demora dela para responder._

_- Eu iria adorar._

_No segundo seguinte, eles ouviram uma algazarra começando desde a porta e se viraram para ver o que acontecia, assim como todos ao redor._

_Entrando fazendo estardalhaço, vinha McNair com mais cinco amigos rindo e conversando na altura o suficiente para todos ouvirem a conversa. Marlene se virou para Remus e revirou os olhos._

_- O ar contaminou. - ela sussurrou. Remus meneava a cabeça enquanto assistia os seis caras sentando em uma mesa próxima a eles._

_- Ainda bem que somos nós aqui e não James e Lily. - ele disse dando uma última colherada no doce._

_O grupo de Durmstrang riram alto com alguma piada direcionado a uma garota de Hogwarts que passava, chamando mais atenção ainda dos presentes._

_- Vamos embora. Eu não tenho paciência para esse tipo de coisa._

_Marlene se levantou e logo Remus a acompanhou, deixando duas notas na mesa para pagar o almoço. Ele colocou uma das mãos abaixo das costas dela enquanto a guiava para fora e passavam pela mesa de Mcnair._

_- Ei, McKinnon!_

_Marlene acelerou o passo e Remus a acompanhou, mas Walden saiu de sua cadeira a tempo de entrar na frente dela, a parando. Remus foi rápido e a puxou mais para o seu lado, quase a colocando para trás._

_- Fugindo de mim? Parece até que não nos encontramos pelas festas por ai, Lene. - Walden tinha um sorriso encantador e nojento ao mesmo tempo. A morena estreitou os olhos._

_- Licença, McNair, estamos com pressa._

_Dando a brecha, Walden olhou para Remus e foi a vez dele estreitar os olhos._

_- Você é o primo do Rey Lupin, certo? Eu lembro de você._

_- Ótimo, quanta honra a minha. Tchau, McNair._

_Remus puxou Marlene pelo braço para saírem, mas Walden continuou no caminho._

_- Seu primo tem potencial. Quando ele estiver com a licença para dirigir, vai voar nas ruas de Londres._

_- Nos seus sonhos. - Remus resmungou._

_- Dá para dar licença?- Marlene se intrometeu._

_- Calma, Lene. Vamos conversar. - Walden olhou ao redor das mesas antes de voltar o olhar para os dois. - Onde estão os amigos de vocês? Lily? Emy? - Ele sorriu sarcasticamente. - Ou o Potter._

_- Você queria fazer um picnic com todos nós? - A morena cruzou os braços._

_- Ah não, mas apenas deixar um olá. Coisas sobre educação que me foi apresentado na vida._

_- Você pode guardar sua educação para quem tem interesse. - Remus aumentou o tom de voz._

_- Wow, pessoal. Que bicho mordeu vocês? - Walden levantou as mãos para cima. - Vocês estão muito grossos._

_- Eu estou inconformada em como você tenta agir como se não tivesse feito nada de ruim antes, McNair. - Marlene começou. - Quanta cara de pau, estou impressionada._

_- E estou chocado em como você acha que eu esqueci de você junto com a Lily na minha casa à noite quando ela resolveu despirocar e me bater._

_A voz dele agora estava sem qualquer emoção falsa e os olhos pareciam perdidos em raiva. Marlene engoliu em seco quando Remus a puxou para ele._

_- Sai da minha frente antes que você ganhe outro roxo no meio da sua cara. - As palavras de Remus saíram suaves, deixando a frase mais aterrorizante do que se tivesse gritado._

_McNair encarou Remus. Ambos com o peito estufado e se olhando de cima de suas alturas e de seu orgulho. McNair deu um passo para o lado sem parar de encarar Remus e o casal continuou a ir em direção a porta. Quando se encontravam na rua, Marlene se virou para ele, vendo a raiva estampada em seu rosto._

_- Todos sabemos que ele é um idiota. Deveríamos simplesmente não deixar esse cara entrar na nossa pele desse jeito. - ela disse._

_- É incrível só o fato dele respirar já irritar um ser humano._

_Eles entraram no carro de Remus novamente e seguiram sentido à casa de Marlene. Ele agora prestava mais atenção na rua do que nela. Marlene percebeu como às vezes ele apertava o volante com algum pensamento perturbador e rangia os dentes logo depois. Não imaginava que McNair pudesse mexer tanto com os nervos de Remus, justo ele que parecia o mais sereno de todos eles._

_Quando eles pararam em frente à casa, Marlene brincava com os dedos sem saber o que dizer agora. Remus parecia longe demais, quase se sentindo sozinho dentro do carro._

_Ele se virou lentamente para ela e dedilhou o volante, parecendo sem graça._

_- Desculpa por eu vir tão quieto._

_- Você parece ter ficado muito afetado por McNair. Estou meio confusa com essa sua mudança radical._

_Ele se virou no assento e respirou fundo. Olhou para quase todos os cantos do carro antes de parar o olhar nela novamente. Marlene tirou o cinto de segurança e se virou também para ele._

_- Ás vezes eu tenho certa perda de controle quando estou com raiva. Sirius já me falou que pareço uma besta saindo do meu corpo. Já me chamou de lobisomem quando eu pirei em uma noite de lua cheia com ele._

_- Lobisomem? - ela perguntou segurando o riso. Isso fez com que ele vacilasse e sorrisse também._

_- Ele é retardado. Maioria das vezes é ele mesmo quem me tira do sério. Nós podemos ficar o dia todo discutindo sobre algo até alguém convencer quem está certo. James e Peter costumam ficar longe quando isso acontece. - ele respirou fundo para tentar recobrar a calma típica. - Eu comecei com a natação justamente para poder botar energia em coisas boas._

_- E por que você ficou com tanta raiva assim agora?_

_- Por que? Porque ele é um idiota! Começou falando do Rey, como se ele fosse virar um marginal fazendo corrida ilegal pelas ruas de Londres. Depois...- ele pareceu tímido. - Depois falou daquele jeito com você, como se tivesse te ameaçando, te intimidando. Eu não sei como eu me segurei para não acabar com ele. Se fosse alguns meses atrás, talvez eu tivesse quebrado uma cadeira ou duas nele._

_Remus pareceu hiperventilar agora, como se apenas relembrar a discussão com McNair o fizesse estar novamente lá o encarando._

_- Calma. Acabou já. Não deixa esse idiota estragar o dia, ok? - ela sorriu docemente para ele._

_O olhar dele amoleceu e um sorriso doce típico de Remus Lupin voltou a aparecer._

_- Desculpa. Eu não vou estragar o resto do dia._

_- Você não estragaria. - ela sussurrou._

_- Lene?_

_Os dois se viraram para a direção da calçada e viram a mãe da morena sorrindo para eles. Marlene rapidamente abriu a porta e saiu, indo em direção à mãe. Remus ficou um pouco perdido por alguns segundos antes de abrir a porta e sair do carro também._

_- Mãe, esse é Remus Lupin. Remus, essa é a fantástica mãe McKinnon, Louise._

_- Prazer, Senhora McKinnon. - ele apertou a mão dela e sorriu._

_- Prazer, Remus. Bom te conhecer. Vocês iriam entrar?_

_- Ah não, eu estou de saída. - Remus respondeu antes de Marlene. - Vim deixar a Lene._

_A mãe de Marlene olhou para filha e depois para Remus novamente. Ela sorriu e deu um tapinha leve nos ombros dela._

_- Eu vou entrar e deixar vocês se despedirem. Remus, por favor, volte mais vezes. Iremos adorar vê-lo novamente por aqui._

_- Obrigado. - ela respondeu gentil._

_Louise acenou para eles e caminhou em direção à casa. Marlene e Remus ficaram assistindo-a até abrir a porta e desaparecer para dentro._

_- Sua mãe é muito simpática._

_Quando Remus se virou para Marlene, ele não pode ver nada mais além de um borrão em sua direção e sentir os lábios da morena nos seus. Sem perder tempo, ele a abraçou forte e a levantou alguns centímetros do chão. Quando Remus aprofundou o beijo, Marlene poderia dizer literalmente que sentiu o mundo flutuar embaixo de seus pés. Quando sentiu o asfalto de volta aos pés ela não se importou, já que Remus não estava parando o beijo._

_Ele segurou gentilmente o rosto dela com uma das mãos enquanto entrelaçava os dedos da outra mão com a morena. Por morar em uma rua completamente residencial e tranquila, ela não se importava em ter alguns cantos de pássaros em volta deles enquanto beijava Remus no meio da calçada. Eles poderiam poderiam passar a tarde toda ali._

_A tarde toda e ela não o largaria em momento algum._

* * *

_-_ E foi por isso que minha mãe perguntou por que eu demorei 2hs para entrar em casa depois. - Marlene disse, rindo.

Lily tinha os olhos grandes e emocionados, enquanto Emy sorria como uma boba para Marlene.

- Vocês formam um casal...FOFO! - Emy comentou se esticando na cama e apertando as bochechas de Marlene.

- Ai,Emy. Muito forte. - ela reclamou ainda rindo para a amiga.

- Então vocês ficaram 2hs em frente da sua casa fazendo o que exatamente? Se beijando? - Lily perguntou se aproximando da amiga.

- Basicamente sim. E eu juro, pareceram passar apenas minutos, como meia hora. Nós nos sentamos perto da árvore em frente de casa e conversamos mais, nos beijamos mais. Ele me puxou entre as pernas dele e ficávamos apenas olhando ao redor, mesmo com o tempo um pouco fechado. E não era desconfortável, era ótimo. - Marlene sorriu maliciosamente. - Ele tem o melhor beijo que eu já experimentei em toda a minha vida.

- Owwn! - Emy e Lily soltaram ao mesmo tempo. Marlene jogou doi travesseiros nas amigas.

- Parem de fazer isso. Estou me sentindo idiota.

- Não se sinta. Estamos achando lindo o jeito que você fala. - Lily respondeu devolvendo o travesseiro para Marlene. - É o máximo. Eu simplesmente adoro o Remus. Não poderia achar alguém melhor para a minha amiga do que Remus Lupin.

- Alguém fisgou o integrante certinho da banda. - Emy bateu palmas. - E foi a nossa amiga.

- Sim sim, parem com isso. Eu não gosto de ser o centro da atenção desse jeito. - Marlene acenou com a mão.

- Não venha ser a puritana agora, Lene. - Lily comentou cruzando os braços enquanto ria.

- Eu sou a puritana desse trio aqui, ok? - ela respondeu. - Eu não estou queimada do sol.

Lily e Marlene olhando para Emy e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Hey, qual é? O que vocês estão querendo dizer com isso?

- Que não fui eu a aluna pega por estar beijando um cara em uma escola para garotas. - Marlene retrucou.

- Isso vai me perseguir pelo resto da minha vida? - Emy escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Não. Estamos apenas brincando com você, Emy. - Lily a cutucou com o cotovelo. - Vamos, nos diga. O que aconteceu ontem que te fez marcar essa reunião?

- Por que vocês falam como se só eu tivesse algo para contar? A Lene veio com uma super novidade e você disse quando chegou que também queria contar algo.

- Eu só falei que você quem marcou a reunião. Talvez você adivinhasse que o grupo daqueles marotos tivessem combinado algo para fazer com todas nós.

- Ai, parem vocês duas. Eu quero ouvir a história de vocês. Desembucha logo, Emily! - Marlene cortou as duas.

- Certo. Vamos lá. - Emy começou

* * *

_Emy olhou para outra placa ficando para trás onde dizia a longa distância que estavam de Londres àquela altura. Ela se virou para frente novamente a ajeitou os cabelos ao vento, já que Sirius havia abaixado a capota do carro quando saíram da nublosa cidade e entraram em terras sem nuvens e um sol forte. Considerando que estavam quase à beira do verão, o sol estava forte e ela sentia o calor em seu rosto e pensou o quanto estava despreparada para todos aqueles raios._

_Ela sorriu quando escutou os primeiros acordes da música no rádio: Kiss me, The Cranberries. Quando estavam saindo de Londres, Sirius havia desplugado o iPod do rádio do carro e ligou em alguma estação qualquer. Quando ela estranhou o gesto e perguntou para ele o motivo, Sirius apenas respondeu._

_- Hoje será o dia da aleatoriedade. - e sorriu genuinamente para ela._

_Neste momento o moreno estava com um braço apoiado na porta e com a mão segurando o volante, enquanto o outro braço passava pelo encosto do banco dela. Ela tirou o cinto rapidamente e aproveitou a estrada em linha reta e sem nenhum carro na frente para se curvar e pegá-lo de surpresa pelo queixo e dar um beijo rápido e intenso nele._

_O moreno postou um sorriso torto nos lábios ao mesmo tempo que Emy via suas sobrancelhas levantarem e aparecerem por trás dos óculos escuros. Sem avisar, Sirius foi em direção ao acostamento e freou. A morena olhou em volta sem ver nada de especial para se admirar, mas ela se distraiu no momento em que Sirius se soltou de seu cinto e se lançou contra ela no banco. Mas rápido como ele foi, rápido ele a soltou e ligou o carro novamente._

_- Agora que você me provocou, o destino foi escolhido._

_Ela franziu o cenho para ele._

_- Do que está falando?_

_Ele respondeu a pergunta dela entrando em uma pequena estradinha de terra alguns poucos metros a frente de onde estavam parados._

_- Onde estamos indo? - ela perguntou se levantando um pouco mais no banco para tentar ver onde a estrada acabaria e depois se virou para ele quando o moreno deu de ombros._

_- Não sei. Nós não tínhamos um roteiro desde o início. Essa estrada parece promissora. - ele sorriu e empurrou mais os óculos escuros pelo nariz. Ela sorriu e prendeu os braços em torno do pescoço dele._

_- Eu gosto dessa regra de aleatoriedade, sabia?_

_Sirius virou o rosto para ela e roubou um beijo dela antes de virar para a estrada novamente. A morena sentia que não tiraria aquele sorriso estúpido no rosto durante todo o dia ao lado dele._

_- Você não imagina quantas surpresas grandes e boas eu tenho para poder colocar esse sorriso de satisfação no seu rosto._

_Emy abriu a boca em surpresa ao mesmo tempo que ria._

_- Isso foi muito pervertido da sua parte. - ela continuava rindo._

_- Eu sei. E eu nem precisei me esforçar. - ele respondeu piscando para ela._

_- Quanta malícia. - ela disse sentando de volta ao seu banco._

_Eles ainda andaram por quase cinco minutos antes de se depararem com uma curva acentuada. Sirius agarrou o volante com as duas mãos para virar o carro com segurança e logo após, freou._

_Os dois levantaram do assento e ficaram em pé, se segurando no para-brisa._

_- Oh, meu Deus. - Emy balbuciou._

_Á frente deles, a pequena estradinha dava o seu fim em uma areia branca e fofa e um lindo mar calmo. O vento que vinha ao encontro deles trazia alguns grãos de areia e um gosto salgado das espumas das pequenas ondas quebrando. Ao longe, conseguiam ouvir alguns cantos de pássaros._

_- Eu não sabia desse lugar. - Sirius disse enquanto virava a cabeça em direção à ela. Um sorriso enorme se abriu no belo rosto dele. - Quem chegar por último, paga o almoço em Hogwarts durante uma semana._

_No instante seguinte, ele pulou por cima da porta do carro displicentemente e começou a correr em direção à areia. _

_- Hey, espera._

_Emy saiu do carro desajeitadamente por cima da porta também e tentou correr atrás de Sirius. Ele já estava há alguns bons metros, parando para tirar os sapatos e jogar por cima dos ombros. Ele se virou para ela e andava de costas._

_- Corra, mulher. Eu como muito, você não querer pagar meu almoço por cinco dias._

_Ela parou para tirar os próprios sapatos e voltou a correr em direção a ele. Quando ela estava quase o alcançando, ele puxou a camisa pelo colarinho, bagunçando seus cabelos negros e a jogando no chão. Aquilo bastou para a morena perder alguns segundos de fôlego e diminuir os passos. O ar escapou pela sua boca quando ele continuava a andar e mexia em seu cinto._

_- Você vai tirar toda a sua roupa? - ela perguntou agora andando bem devagar, quase parando e afundando na areia._

_- Só se você quiser. - ele piscou. - Na verdade, eu só iria tirar calça._

_- Você está com a mente muito suja, Sirius Black._

_- Hey, eu não estou com a mente suja. - ele disse ofendido. - Ela sempre foi!_

_E com isso, ele abaixou as calças e saiu rapidamente delas. Emy abaixou o olhar por alguns segundos para a boxer preta dele e depois voltou os olhos para ele._

_- Você-você não vai tirar os óculos?_

_- Bem lembrado. - ele disse e os tirou, jogando em cima das calças deixadas na areia. Ela continuou lutando para não olhar para baixo e não entregar os pensamentos dela. - E você vai entrar assim, vestida?_

_A boca da morena abriu. Ela olhou para baixo, ainda com o uniforme da escola e depois para ele._

_- Eu, bem eu..._

_- Eu me viro. - o moreno se virou e ficou de frente para o mar. Céus, ele não sabia que ele era tão bom de costas quanto de frente. - Engraçado você ficar envergonhada agora. - ele disse e a sua voz um pouco abafada pelo mar. - Você já me agarrou tantas vezes de um jeito nada conservador._

_- Isso é diferente. - ela respondeu desabotoando a camisa. Ficou aliviada por ter pego uns dos melhores sutiãs e que não haveria problema de transparência se molhasse. Ela deu uma rápida olhada para o moreno para confirmar que ele continuava de costas para ela antes de abaixar a saia. Então ela se pegou imaginando como ele não a veria, já que os dois iriam para o mar juntos._

_Ela se aproximou devagar até as costas dele._

_- Certo, não vire. E vamos indo assim até a água e quando eu falar que pode virar..._

_Ela foi interrompida quando o moreno se virou para ela rapidamente, se abaixou e a jogou por cima de seu ombro, fazendo Emy soltar um grito de espanto._

_- Sem frescura. - ele respondeu enquanto a carregava em direção a água._

_- Sirius, me coloque no chão! - ela disse com a voz em tom de desespero. Ela tentava se segurar em suas costas, mas as mãos escorregavam pela pele dele, então ela apoiou um pouco mais abaixo._

_- Para onde a sua mão está, acho que você não quer que eu te largue._

_- Eu não consigo me segurar nas suas costas, seu idiota. _

_- Sei, desculpinha esfarrapada, dona Emily._

_Agora Sirius já entrava no mar e tudo o que Emy poderia ver eram os tributos dele onde ela se segurava e a água e o rastro da areia ficando para trás. Quando ela sentia a água já batendo em seus joelhos, Sirius soltou suas pernas e a jogou na água, fazendo Emy afundar._

_- Eu sabia que você ia fazer isso. - ela disse quando voltou a superfície e tossia um pouco._

_- Você queria que eu não visse nada, então eu te joguei. - ele sorriu para ela enquanto se aproximava perigosamente._

_- Como você é um rapaz honroso, Black. - ela disse ironicamente o deixando se aproximar mais._

_- Eu mereço um mimo por isso. _

_Ele se aproximou mais dela, faltando apenas alguns centímetros de distância entre as bocas, quando Emy apoiou as duas mãos na cabeça dele e o afundou em sua frente. Sirius voltou para a superfície tossindo mais do que ela e com um rosto adoravelmente inocente._

_- Eu não esperava por isso. - ele respondeu com a voz falha._

_- Eu sei. - ela respondeu com um sorriso orgulhoso._

_Ele ainda passava as mãos pelos olhos quando ela se aproximou e passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos molhados dele caindo em sua testa e os puxou para trás, engatando os braços em seu pescoço. Sirius abaixou as mãos dos olhos e a encarou, enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura. Com receio de outra pegadinha, ele se apressou para juntar seus lábios ao dela._

_Com a diferença da temperatura da água, eles sentiam os lábios quentes um do outro com prazer. Quando Emy permitiu que a língua de Sirius encontrasse a sua, as pernas deslizaram pela cintura dele abaixo d´água, se apertando mais contra ele._

_Sirius subiu uma das mãos para o cabelo dela e enrolou seus dedos por eles, tentando traze-la para mais perto, junto com o seu outro braço em torno da cintura da morena. Ele não fazia idéia se Emy sabia o quanto aquela pequena aceitação para ir com ele para qualquer lugar em plena sexta, sem planos e sem noções de destino o fez tão feliz. Ele não poderia imaginar, enquanto a via de mãos dadas com Benjy por Hogwarts, que ela faria isso com ele algum dia. Ele não sabia que aconteceria, mas sempre quis._

_Quando a mão dele subiu para perto dos pequenos ganchos do sutiãn dela, Emy desenrolou a perna da cintura dele e o empurrou para longe. Ele abriu os braços a deixando sair, mas tinha o espanto no rosto. Ele não tentou nada demais, não tentou abrir nada._

_- Emy, eu não tentei tirar..._

_- Cala a boca. Tem gente aqui. - ela sussurrou._

_Ele se virou para trás e viu duas pessoas fazendo cooper pela praia, vindo em direção a eles. Eles não poderiam ver nada, mas desconfiariam de que algo acontecia no mar, já que veriam as roupas caídas na areia._

_- Certo, só vamos fingir que estamos tomando um banho no mar. - ele disse se virando para ela de volta e sorriu._

_- Mas era exatamente o que estávamos fazendo, Sirius. - ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do casal se aproximando cada vez mais._

_- Sim, era. Não que eu costume tomar banho de mar enquanto me amasso com garotas e tudo mais._

_Ela lançou o olhar para ele e arqueou a sobrancelha, enquanto cruzava os braços._

_- Eu aposto que você sabia desse lugar e já trouxe todas as alunas de Hogwarts para cá. Aposto que nem o quadro de funcionários escapou._

_Sirius riu e colocou a mão no coração._

_- Como pode dizer algo desse tipo? Primeiro: eu não conhecia esse lugar. Segundo: eu não sai com todas as garotas da escola. Tem garotas feias e chatas por lá, você sabe. - Emy revirou os olhos. - Terceiro: McGonagall não me deu bola._

_Emy riu e aproveitou a distração dele para jogar água no rosto do moreno. Sirius passou rapidamente as mãos no rosto antes de avançar nela e passar um braço pelos joelhos dela e o outro em suas costas, a segurando em seu colo._

_- Eu não vou deixar você me distrair jogando água no meu rosto. - ele olhou em direção à praia e viu que o casal de corredores já haviam passado por eles e estavam longe. Ele voltou para olhar a morena em seus braços e sorriu. - Hoje o dia são para coisas mais importantes._

_- Falou o cara que me carregou nos ombros e me jogou na água como se eu tivesse cinco anos._

_Ele riu e deu um rápido beijo nela._

_- Isso foi devido às circunstâncias. Você estava com frescura com a sua falta de roupa._

_- Isso não é frescura. Eu não saio por ai tirando minha roupa para os caras. - ela parecia ofendida, o que fez o moreno rir ainda mais. - Aliás, eu acho que você me acha uma vagabunda por pensar isso de mim._

_Ele parou de rir no mesmo instante e foi sua vez de revirar os olhos._

_- Eu não falei nada disso. - ele soltou os joelhos dela, mas a abraçou, ficando cara a cara. Sirius pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela e colocou atrás da orelha. - Eu não te acho vagabunda ou nada parecido com isso. Você é só uma garota que sabe o que quer e eu respeito isso. E você exige esse respeito e eu nunca faria o contrário._

_Ela parecia querer sorrir para ele, mas tentava continuar com sua cara de revolta. Ela olhou para baixo antes de voltar a encará-lo de novo._

_- Você mudou, Sirius. - a voz dela soou fraca, mas sincera. Ele deixou a cabeça cair para o lado e estudou o rosto dela por alguns instantes._

_- Eu não mudei, Emy. Eu sempre fui assim, você só não me deixava mostrar._

_- Isso não é verdade..._

_- Mas...- ele a cortou. - Se eu mudei ou te mostro coisas diferentes do que já te mostrei antes, então foi por você._

_Emy arregalou os olhos e levantou as sobrancelhas para ele. Por alguns segundos, Sirius viu as bochechas de Emy ficarem vermelhas._

_- Você **realmente** mudou, Sirius. Você nunca me falaria isso antes._

_- Eu gosto de você, Emy. E agora eu **realmente** quero que você acredite._

_A boca da morena caiu. Tentou falar algo, mas saíram apenas sons desconexos. Sirius a encarava esperando pelas palavras dela, mas nada saiu._

_- Tudo bem. - ele disse desviando os olhos. Soltou um sorriso fraco. - Essa conversa está sentimental demais. Nós não queremos isso agora._

_- Não, Sirius...- ela segurou o braço dele para faze-lo se virar para ela novamente. - Eu estou chocada com o que você disse. _

_- Por que chocada?_

_- Você não é do tipo sentimental, então isso é uma surpresa. Sempre é uma surpresa._

_- Eu não costumo ser sentimental para evitar esse tipo de reação. - ele apontou para ela. - Eu falo o que eu sinto e você fica gaguejando sem saber o que dizer. To me sentindo um idiota._

_- Mas você se lembra que já havia dito que gostava de mim? Aquele dia em Hogwarts, no intervalo._

_- Eu falei, mas é diferente eu falar agora. Estamos só nós dois aqui e eu praticamente falei botando muita força nas palavras. Eu quero que você acredite, de verdade._

_- Eu acredito! - ela disse._

_Os olhos cinzas dele pareciam demonstrar muitas emoções ao mesmo tempo, tanto que Emy não poderia descrevê-los. _

_- Acredita, certo. - ele resmungou e começou a andar de volta para a praia. A morena levou alguns segundos para entender que ele estava saindo chateado. Botou as próprias pernas para se mover atrás dele, sem se importar se ficaria constrangida com as suas roupas, ou falta delas, agora na frente dele._

_Ela segurou o braço dele delicadamente e deixou sua mão escorregar por ele até encaixar na mão dele. Sirius se virou para ela sem entender._

_- Eu acredito. E eu acho que devíamos combinar isso, a minha crença e a sua e formar isso. - ela levantou as mãos entrelaçadas na altura dos olhos dele._

_Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns momentos antes do sorriso genuíno de Sirius quebrar a tensão entre eles. Sem soltar a mão dela, ele se aproximou e selou os lábios dela gentilmente._

* * *

- Vocês estão namorando? - Marlene perguntou quase gritando, tampando a boca com as mãos quando percebeu que sua pergunta saiu alta demais.

Lily e Emy riram para a amiga antes de Emy suspirar e se ajeitar na cama, sentando nos tornozelos após toda a narrativa.

- Eu não sei o nome disso. Nós não nomeamos nada, mas talvez...

- Eu realmente não estou acreditando nisso. Há algum tempo atrás, dona Emily era completamente avessa à Sirius Black. Digo, ela achava que era. - Lily comentou antes de comer um marshmallow e sorrir para a amiga em questão.

- Talvez era para ter acontecido assim. - Emy disse pensativa. - Se tivéssemos ido com toda a sede ao pote, talvez na época em que era apenas atração, teríamos sido apenas mais um encontro na vida dos dois.

- Isso faz um pouco de sentido para mim. - Marlene disse. Ela pareceu se perder nos próprios pensamentos.

- Lene, não começa a viajar sobre você e o Remus. - Emy a chamou para a terra. - Nossos rolos não tem nada a ver. O meu com o seu, o nosso com da Lily e etc. Então não começa.

- Eu não estava pensando em nada. - Marlene respondeu disfarçando.

- Claro, e a gente não te conhece. - Lily revirou os olhos.

- Não vou pensar nada, eu juro. Parei. - Marlene levantou as mãos para cima.- E então, Emy. Benjy. Como será? - ela continuou para voltar ao tópico.

- Eu não sei. - ela suspirou. - Eu gosto muito dele, me importo. Ele foi um ótimo namorado, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

- Mas de qualquer maneira, todos seguem sua vida e você encontrou alguém. - Lily terminou por ela. Emy abaixou a cabeça, olhando para as próprias mãos em seu colo.

- Eu vou conversar com ele. Eu não devo nada a ele, mas eu acho que seria atencioso e legal da minha parte.

- Faça isso, Emy. Dar um pouco de paz de espírito para ele, antes que ele veja e se choque demais. - Marlene piscou para ela.

O silêncio pairou entre elas, antes das duas morenas virarem os olhares para Lily. A ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha e começou a rir.

- O que? - perguntou rindo.

- Sua vez. O que temos do senhor Potter para nos contar?

Lily levantou da cama como se tivesse se queimado e começou a andar pelo quarto, estralando os dedos de nervosismo e com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Tem algo.

- E o que é? - as duas amigas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo sentando na beirada da cama.

Lily tossiu antes de começar a história.

* * *

_- Nós sempre podemos parar._

_A voz de James fez com que Lily abrisse os olhos. Ela havia acabado de ser depositada na cama, com o corpo dele cobrindo o dela. Pelo pescoço e pelo seu colo ela sentia ainda os rastros dos beijos dele enquanto eles subiam e iam em direção do quarto. Não entendia como James não tropeçou ou vacilou em momento algum durante o caminho, porque ele claramente não estava prestando atenção por onde ia._

_Agora ele a encarava, as duas mãos dele ao lado da cabeça dela no colchão, sustentando o peso. Os castanhos-esverdeados passeavam pelo rosto dela e abaixavam até o colo, onde nada era visível por ele mesmo estar tampando com seu corpo. Lily trouxe as mãos para cima, se perdendo nos cabelos negros dele e o puxando para baixo, o beijando. James respirou fundo e ela poderia dizer que houve um gemido em meio aquilo._

_James deslizou o braço pela cama e ficou apenas em cima do cotovelo direito, enquanto a mão esquerda deslizou pelas costas dela até a cintura, a enlaçando e a apertando contra ele. Isso a fez sentir o peitoral dele, a camiseta regata, se apertar contra ela, completamente nua e exposta._

_- Lily...- ele sussurrou afastando um pouco os lábios. Ele precisava saber, porque não tinha idéia para onde deveria ir, se deveria ir ou até onde ir. Se fosse depender apenas da vontade dele, ele não desaceleraria nada, mas aquilo não envolvia apenas a vontade dele e ele era homem o bastante para não se preocupar apenas com o que ele desejava. - Eu preciso saber..._

_Ela o cortou começando a puxar a regata dele pela cabeça. James riu e a ajudou a tirar sem se levantar muito o seu corpo do dela. A regata foi jogada para o lado de qualquer jeito antes de Lily voltar sua atenção para ele. As unhas dela passearam desde seu pescoço, até sua nuca e suas costas, fazendo a pele dele se arrepiar. A cada segundo ele tinha que tirar forças para manter o foco._

_- Lily...- ele tentou de novo. A ruiva olhava para ele, mas apenas para o corpo. Os verdes dos olhos dela iam de seu rosto, até o peitoral e depois de volta para a boca dele. James fechou os olhos para tentar resgatar a sanidade. - Eu tenho que saber, Lils. - a frase saiu apressada. Ele tinha tanta pressa para saber que não podia controlar a própria voz._

_- Saber o que? - ela perguntou rouca. Ele engoliu em seco.- O que você precisa saber, James?_

_- Se é isso mesmo o que você quer! - ele franziu o cenho para ela. - Eu não posso arriscar que você se arrependa depois. Eu não quero ser o estraga prazer, mas eu preciso saber..._

_- Shh. - ela colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dele e sorriu. O dedo dela escorregou pela boca dele, passando pelo queixo e depois descendo pelo pescoço dele. - Eu quero tudo o que você pode me dar. Eu quero você!_

_Os olhos dele brilharam para ela. Um sorriso lento e sincero escapou dos lábios dele e Lily respondeu de maneira igual. Um raio no meio da forte chuva pareceu querer iluminar o quarto e fazer lembrá-los do mundo lá fora, mas agora já era tarde demais para eles prestarem atenção em algo além deles mesmos._

_O moreno abaixou lentamente a cabeça e a beijou delicadamente antes de transformar o beijo mais apaixonado e exigente. Eles sabiam que agora não teria mais volta, mas também que eles não parariam para tentar voltar atrás._

_James não era um santo ou muito menos um namorado que nunca havia pensado em sexo com a namorada, mas assim como todos os aspectos com Lily, ele era paciente e não gostava de forçar a barra. Mas se ela estava ciente e com vontade de algo no relacionamento dele, James não se oporia. Principalmente se isso envolvesse os dois ali onde estavam._

_E se Lily pedia, se Lily queria ou se Lily precisava, ele iria fazer da melhor forma possível seja o que for._

_Sem parar o beijo deles, James deslizou a mão que a puxava contra ele e a levantou até o rosto dela. Seus dedos passearam lentamente e delicadamente pela têmpora e na bochecha dela, indo completamente o oposto de como o beijo estava indo tão profundo. As pontas dos dedos dele deslizaram pelo queixo e desceu pelo pescoço, em sua clavícula..._

_Lily suspirou quando sentiu os dedos dele passarem de seu pescoço e para baixo. Ela sabia para onde ele estava indo e não sentia receio ou medo. Ela queria poder senti-lo e isso incluía tudo o que vinha no pacote. Ela soltou um suspiro quando os dedos dele deslizaram lentamente por entre seus seios e sentiu o coração acelerar com a ansiedade quando a mão dele viajou por entre eles e continuou a descida para a barriga dela. O corpo todo dela estava arrepiado com aquela sensação. Ela sentiu o toque dele por toda sua barriga, agora deslizando para a cintura dela, descendo mais. James nunca havia se aventurado em partes cruciais de seu corpo e agora ela estava mais do que preparada e ansiosa para aquilo. Ela suspirou novamente quando a mão dele passeou pelos quadris dela antes de descerem para a coxa. Quando James chegou até a parte de trás do joelho da ruiva, ele puxou a perna dela para cima da cintura dele. Sem cerimônias como na descida, James subiu a mão até o quadril dela e a puxou contra ele mais intimamente._

_Ela apertou a mão nos cabelos bagunçados dele quando o sentiu. Nunca tiveram muitos amassos até aquele momento, então ela não podia dizer que já havia sentido James tão intimamente como naquele momento. Ela sabia que no amasso nesse mesmo quarto dele no dia da festa onde eles quase derrubaram a porta, ele estava mais do que alegre, mas James nunca chegou a deixá-la perceber aquilo. Não fisicamente, pelo menos, porque ele deixou claro que devia se recompor antes de abrir a porta aquela vez. E agora poder sentir de verdade o que ela podia fazer com ele lançou uma pontada de orgulho nela._

_A mão dela caiu dos cabelos dele e deslizou pelo braço dele, arranhando o caminho até suas mãos que estavam no quadril dela. James levantou aquela mesma mão e diminuiu o ritmo do beijo enquanto ele entrelaçava a mão dela com a sua. Ele separou os lábios dos dela e trouxe as mãos entrelaçadas até a boca dele. O moreno depositava pequenos beijos nos dedos dela enquanto a encarava com os olhos escuros como Lily nunca viu. Com todo o calor e desejo que sentia, ela não duvidava que seus olhos também estivessem como os dele._

_James levou as mãos entrelaçadas para cima, onde a cabeça de Lily descansava no colchão e voltou a beijá-la novamente, mas não demorando muito nos lábios da ruiva. Começou com pequenos beijos no maxilar, depois o queixo e começou a descer pelo pescoço dela. Lily jogou a cabeça para trás para ajudá-lo, ao mesmo tempo que parecia o certo com todas aquelas sensações novas e fortes que vinham com aqueles beijos. Conforme ele desceu do pescoço dela, ele soltou a mão de Lily. Ela não se importou, pois não sentia nada além dos lábios dele passeando pelo seu corpo._

_Novamente ele não foi direto para onde ela pensou que ele iria, e o moreno apenas passeou entre os seios dela. Ele fazia o mesmo caminho com os lábios que havia feito com a mão. Ela respirou fundo e sorriu para o teto, ainda com os olhos fechados, quando sentia os beijos dele por sua barriga, às vezes sentia pequenas mordidas, fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar._

_Ambas as mãos dele foram até a cintura dela e ela abriu os olhos, sentindo a própria respiração completamente descompassada quando uma das mãos dele agarrou o cós da calça de moletom que ela vestia e a abaixou vagarosamente. Ele deslizava a calça dela e passeava com a mão na perna dela e seus beijos começaram a seguir cada pedaço de pele da perna que ele ia despindo. Lily fechou os olhos de novo e ela mordeu o lábio inferior ainda sorrindo como boba. Quando a calça havia sido retirada, James depositou alguns pequenos beijos no pé dela antes de se voltar para a outra perna dela e subir beijando, como havia feito com a primeira perna._

_Oh Céus, ela poderia morrer agora e ela saberia que morreria feliz._

_Não, ela não queria morrer agora. Ela poderia morrer pela manhã e então sim morreria feliz._

_Não, nem isso. Ela ainda tinha muito tempo para experimentar e curtir as sensações que James poderia lhe dar. Ela teria tudo isso para ela e não se arrependeria de nada._

_Ela foi pega de surpresa pelo arrepio forte causado por uma mordida leve dele na parte interna da coxa dela. Seu corpo não conseguiu conter o tremor e ela sentiu que James sorria contra a pele dela. Ela sorriu mais ainda, se fosse possível, sentindo o rosto corar de vergonha. _

_Até James subir os beijos até os lábios dela de novo, ainda evitando partes essenciais, ela sentiu o corpo todo derreter na cama. Suas pernas não estariam em condições de firmar o corpo caso tivesse que ficar em pé agora. James puxou a mão dela e beijou a palma dela antes de guiá-la para as costas dele._

_Lily passeou lentamente em direção a nuca e desceu arranhando as costas dele, sabendo o quanto James gostava daquilo. Foi a vez dela de sorrir quando sentiu o corpo dele tremer em cima dela. Aquilo pareceu acender mais de James, então ele a puxou rapidamente, a deixando em cima dele._

_Toda aquela cena de guiar a mão dela até suas costas e puxá-la agora Lily entendeu que ele estava dando a carta para ela estar no comando. E ela iria aproveitar._

_Sua fome parecia tanta, que ela o atacou diretamente no pescoço. Ela ouviu James gemer imediatamente. Sabia que ele não estaria esperando por um ataque rápido assim. As mãos dele agarraram a cintura dela com força, os dedos dele afundando na pele da ruiva. Lily puxou a mão direita para o peito dele e afundou prazerosamente as unhas nele arrancando um suspiro profundo do moreno. _

_Ela começou a beijar o peitoral dele, mas diferente de James, ela cobriu toda e qualquer pedaço daquela parte do corpo. James Potter tinha um corpo espetacular e ela não iria desperdiçar qualquer chance._

_Quando seus beijos chegaram até o cós da calça dele, ela não teve dúvida ou receio ou vergonha. Ela levantou o tronco na frente dele pela primeira vez dentre aqueles momentos e saiu de cima dele, se ajoelhando ao lado dele na cama. Ela agarrou a calça e a puxou com força. Ela não olhou para ele enquanto arrancava a calça do moreno, apenas se permitiu olhar até a cintura dele, em sua boxer escura e ela disfarçadamente engoliu em seco se perguntando se tudo aquilo não seria muito para ela. Não quis pensar demais sobre aquele tema e logo voltou a sentar sobre ele, ao mesmo tempo que James levantou o próprio corpo e ficou cara a cara com ela. Ele segurou os cabelos e a nuca dela com força e a beijou profundamente. A outra mão dele agarrada na cintura dela._

_Aquela mão na cintura dela não se demorou muito lá e James a arrastou quase preguiçosamente para cima e para frente ao corpo dela. Por um segundo ela soltou a boca dele com a sensação das mãos do moreno nela naquele contato tão íntimo e ela se agarrou no pescoço dele, voltando a beijá-lo com urgência. A boca e a mão dele corresponderam, se tornando mais profundas e a apertando mais._

_Foi a vez dele de quebrar o beijo para atacar o pescoço dela novamente, fazendo Lily pender a cabeça para trás. Os lábios dele desceram e tomaram o lugar da mão. Lily apertou os cabelos dele mais forte, trazendo o corpo e a boca dele mais próximos do que antes._

_Ela nunca havia escutado falar em como as sensações eram diversas naquele momento. Lily tinha James em sua mão, em seu melhor momento da vida, e havia tantos sentimentos diferentes dentro dela. Não sabia que poderia estar tão atenta em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo: James abaixo dela completamente pronto, os lábios dele em seus seios e suas mãos que apertavam seu quadril e outra que estava ocupada com o outro seio, o calor em todo o quarto e em outras partes do corpo dela. Eram muitas coisas para estar atenta e ela nunca poderia saber em como conseguiria juntar tudo aquilo e tornar algo tão forte e único._

_Não poderia dizer também a exata hora em que já estava deitada de costas na cama novamente e não sentia mais a calcinha que vestia há alguns minutos atrás. Também não poderia afirmar se reparou no momento em que James retirou sua boxer, mas sabia como era boa a sensação de não ter completamente nada entre eles. Podia dizer quando ele se esticou até a sua cômoda para pegar um embrulho, que ela poderia dizer com toda certeza ser uma proteção, pois James tirou suas mãos e bocas do corpo dela por alguns segundos e ela sentiu seu corpo quente sentindo falta dele._

_- Lily...- ele a encarou quando se postou novamente entre as pernas dela. A ruiva sentiu um beijo suave em sua boca e por alguns instantes se permitiu ouvir um pouco da chuva lá fora enquanto o encarava. - Você confia em mim?_

_- Sim, eu confio. - ela respondeu sorrindo para ele. Deveria estar entrando em pânico ou em algum colapso nervoso, mas tudo o que ela podia fazer agora era ansiar por aquilo, poder ter tudo 100% de James Potter._

_- Eu vou fazer ficar bom logo._

_A ruiva não sabia se havia entendido a fala dele, mas não deu mais importância quando ele voltou a beijá-la profundamente e ter a mão dele possessivamente na coxa dela._

_Ah sim, agora ela entendia. Quando James finalmente avançou, cuidadoso e constante nela, Lily apertou suas mãos com força no braço dele e tomou um profundo fôlego._

_Ter James agora por completo com ela parecia uma verdadeira prova do quanto ela estava absurdamente apaixonada por ele. Sentir uma pessoa daquela maneira como sentia o seu namorado naquela hora, era como assinar o atestado do quanto ela confiava nele e como ela não conseguiria se sentir tão bem se não fosse com ele. Poder entrar em sincronia com o corpo dele e assistir o quanto o corpo dela estava o afetando fazia o orgulho crescer cada vez mais. Deslizar suas mãos e percorrendo toda a extensão do corpo dele e senti-lo fazendo o mesmo era como entrar em uma montanha russa no escuro, sem saber quais as sensações que estariam em cada nova investida. Ouvir as respirações se misturarem no quarto junto com a chuva que castigava o exterior a fazia sentir novos arrepios. E poder ter seu namorado encontrando a sua liberação junto com a sua em sua primeira vez e ouvir seu nome sendo chamado por ele era a coisa mais alucinante e perfeita que ela poderia ansiar por todo aquele acontecimento._

_Lily nunca teria qualquer dúvida de que James era certo para ela e o quanto ela faria com que eles continuassem dando certo._

**_~JL~_**

_James rolou na cama e percebeu que não sentiu um corpo quente embaixo de seu braço e enrolado no lençol com ele como teve durante toda a noite. Ele logo abriu os olhos sentindo a dor da claridade entrando pela janela diretamente neles._

_Lily realmente não estava mais na cama._

_Droga, ele havia estragado tudo. Ela foi embora enquanto ele dormia, porque estava com raiva ou arrependida. Ele realmente estragou tudo._

_Ele levantou o tronco imediatamente e ia sair da cama quando uma imagem o parou: Lily estava na porta do banheiro em pé, encostada no batente da porta usando apenas a regata dele que batia no meio de suas coxas. Ela sorria._

_- Olá._

_James soltou um riso rápido dos lábios antes de passar a mão pelos cabelos. Lily parecia a imagem de um anjo daquele jeito._

_- Olá. - ele respondeu._

_- Teve algum pesadelo? Você acordou assustado! _

_Ele meneou a cabeça e respirou fundo._

_- Não, não tive. Eu tive uma ótima noite, na verdade. - ele sorriu e viu quando as bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas. - Eu virei e você não estava na cama. _

_- Eu apenas levantei para vir até o banheiro. - ela riu para ele. - Quando voltei, eu achei interessante assistir você dormir._

_- Isso não seria mais adequado ao contrário? - ele perguntou apoiando um braço na cama._

_- Isso é muito machista da sua parte. E não, não concordo. Na próxima vez, acorde antes._

_Ela veio vagarosamente até a cama e passou uma mão pelos cabelos dele. Colocou um joelho na cama e depois colocou o outro do outro lado da cintura dele, sentando no colo de James. Ele ainda tinha o lençol pela cintura._

_- Bom dia. - ela sussurrou e selou os lábios dele delicadamente. James suspirou e a abraçou pela cintura._

_- Bom dia. Você está bem? _

_Ela não conseguiria contar quantas vezes James repetiu essa pergunta para ela durante a noite. Mesmo quando ela tinha o sorriso mais bobo e constante no rosto, quando se sentia a mulher mais realizada do planeta, após ter orgasmos (sim, no plural) em sua primeira vez e dizer que tinha o mundo caído em seus pés por tanta alegria, James ainda queria garantir a melhor experiência da vida dela sem traumas._

_Oh, ele não sabia o quanto havia feito isso tão bem sem nem perguntar se ela estava bem pela primeira vez._

_- Sim, me sinto ótima. Melhor do que você pode imaginar. - ela sorriu cúmplice para ele. James não resistiu em sorrir de volta para ela e brincar com um fio de cabelo ruivo._

_- Então você vai ficar o dia todo comigo?_

_- Infelizmente não. - ela balançou a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos rubros roçarem no rosto dele. - Tenho que ir para casa logo antes que minha mãe chegue e meu pai perceba que sai e passei a noite fora escondido. Além do mais, acho que você também tem que se despedir melhor do seu pai._

_James concordou com a cabeça e soltou a cintura dela por alguns segundos para passar uma mão pelos cabelos despenteados._

_- Posso te ver a noite? - ele perguntou esperançoso. Ela viu como os olhos dele brilhavam para ela._

_- Quem sabe? - ela bateu com o dedo no nariz dele._

_- Eu vou te mandar uma mensagem mais tarde. Talvez você tenha que ir me ver tocar. - ele sorriu._

_- Tocar? Eu adoro te ver tocando ou cantando._

_- Então isso é um trato._

_James a beijou de novo, mas não aprofundando o beijo. Preferia deixar isso para depois de escovar os dentes._

_- Eu vou me arrumar e então eu te levo._

_Ele deu um último beijo nela._

* * *

Lily terminou de narrar sua história e sabia o quanto suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Claro que havia cortado a intimidade deles, mas isso não impediu que suas amigas ficassem com aquela cara.

Emy e Marlene encaravam a ruiva em estado de choque. Desde que passou pelos detalhes de que havia fugido de casa, chegar na casa dos Potter, a conversa com Dorea, a luz apagando, a declaração de James, depois a noite fantástica, suas amigas não tiveram nenhuma outra expressão no rosto do que surpresa.

- Bom, vocês não vão dizer algo? - ela tentou.

Um largo sorriso apareceu no rosto de Emy. A morena se levantou na cama e empurrou uma ainda em choque Marlene.

- Meu Deus! E pensar que dias atrás eu estava conversando com você sobre coisas mais bobas. Lily...vocês transaram! - a última frase saiu em um grito animado.

- Cala a boca, Emy. Seus pais não precisam saber disso.

- Isso é demais! - Marlene disse dando pequenos pulos na cama ainda ajoelhada. - E como você está se sentindo? Nos conte.

Lily sorriu e deu de ombros, enquanto passava os dedos pela cama, pensando.

- Estou me sentindo ótima. Eu nunca tive certeza de algo como tenho hoje. Eu não mudaria nada e faria tudo de novo.

As duas morenas se entreolharam maliciosamente.

- É claro que você faria tudo de novo. - Marlene começou. - E claro que você também fará de novo.

As três caíram na risada e Lily bateu com uma almofada nas duas amigas enquanto dizia o quanto maliciosas e pervertidas elas eram. Quem interrompeu a festa foi o bip no celular da ruiva.

- Uuuh, alerta de James Potter no ar. - Emy disse enquanto descia correndo da cama e ia até o celular da amiga. - Ele sempre adivinha quando estamos falando dele.

- Eu quase sempre estou falando dele. - a ruiva respondeu rindo.

Lily iria se dar o trabalho de tentar roubar o aparelho da mão da morena, mas sabia que seria uma causa perdida. A morena levou o aparelho até Marlene para lerem juntas. Elas começaram a rir e a se acotovelarem.

- _"Você vai vir me ver hoje a noite ou vou ter que te sequestrar?"._ Hmmmmmmm! - Marlene leu em voz alta.

- Alguém quer reviver as memórias. - Emy continuou. Lily revirou os olhos, mas ria.

- Os meninos vão tocar hoje, suas bobas. - ela se aproximou e arrancou o celular das mãos de Emy.

Logo em seguida, dois celulares apitaram no quarto ao mesmo tempo. As três se olharam.

- Ok, isso pareceu um seriado. - Marlene comentou.

- Só espero que não seja mensagem de um anônimo macabro brincando comigo. - Emy respondeu. - Ah, veja só. Recebi um convite do baterista da banda para hoje a noite.

- E eu do outro guitarrista. Acho que vamos com você, ruiva.

- Ótimo. - disse Emy. - Vamos marcar o nosso território.

- Fechado! - as outras duas responderam.

* * *

- Quantos temos, Theon? - ela perguntou enquanto alinhava sua lisa saia lápis, não encarando um dos grandes seguranças fiéis.

- Algumas dúzias de fotógrafos e jornalistas, senhora.

- Essa reunião poderia não ter sido vazada para a imprensa.- ela comentou enfim se virando para o segurança e suspirando fundo. - Bom, então vamos. Estou morrendo para chegar em casa.

- Senhora. - o segurança assentiu e abriu a porta do hotel em direção ao saguão.

De imediato, ela foi cega pelos flashs das câmeras. Como sempre foi instruída, Mary Anne Evans botou um sorriso superficial e automático no rosto e abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente para podernão ser pega em poses não valorizadas. Sentia a presença de Theon em suas costas impossibilitando os fotógrafos se aproximarem muito ou microfones e gravadores de a acertarem.

- _Mary Anne, fale com a gente!_ - uma das repórteres gritou.

-_ Estava em reunião para a grande Associação de Caridade de Agentes de Holywood?_ - outra gritou já atrás.

- _E sobre aquele papel importante na nova trilogia que estão associando ao seu nome?_ - ela ouviu um homem perguntar. Ela apenas acenou para ele com a mão. Ela estava tão cansada de negar esse papel para todos que ainda ficava surpresa em como ainda havia gente que perguntava.

- _Mary Anne, nos conte sobre o Romeu!_

Mary Anne franziu o cenho, mas continuou a andar em direção à saída e a porta do carro que ela já conseguia ver dali. Tudo o que precisava eram alguns poucos passos e alcançar a porta.

Quando abriram a porta da Mercedez e ela colocou um dos pés para dentro, aquela mesma voz a fez parar.

-_ Nos conte sobre o Romeu de Lily._

Ela se virou para trás congelada. Um dos pés dentro do carro, outro fora. As mãos segurando a porta do carro e as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Do que está falando? - ela perguntou. Theon pareceu querer apressar a entrada dela no carro, mas Mary Anne levantou uma das mãos o impedindo e se virando para o repórter novamente. - De que Romeu está falando?

A voz pareceu sumir na multidão entre tantas outras perguntas sem nexo que os repórteres disputavam agora para a atenção dela. Até ouvir o nome de sua filha novamente.

- Eu não falo sobre a minha família. - ela declarou ríspida. Quando se virou para o carro e entrar, novamente congelou.

- _A senhora aprova aquelas fotos juntos? Desde quando eles namoram?_

- A quem possa interessar: a minha filha não tem nenhum namorado. - ela esbravejou.

- _Já conhece James Potter pessoalmente?_

Mary Anne sentiu a raiva crescente por todo o seu corpo. Seu rosto agora, ela sabia, sairia nas fotos quase ao mesmo tom de seu cabelo e os olhos apertados em desgosto.

- Vamos, Theon. - ela disse dando as costas para os jornalistas e se lançando rapidamente no carro. Pegou seu celular da bolsa e o desbloqueou para a discagem rápida do celular da filha caçula, mas se impediu a tempo quando lembrou que ainda estava em posse do mesmo. - Theon. - ela o chamou quando o segurança entrou e se acomodou no banco do motorista. - Minha pasta com o meu tablet. Onde está?

- Aqui, senhora. - ele puxou a pasta por sobre os ombros e o banco e o depositando ao lado de Mary Anne.

- Obrigada, Theon. Por favor, direto para casa.

- Sim, senhora.

Enquanto a Mercedez saiu apressada dali, Mary Anne esperou alguns segundos enquanto o navegador em seu tablet abria no buscador antes de se abaixar para digitar e tirar a limpo essa história.

* * *

**N/A: VOU PARA INGLATERRA ENCONTRAR OS MAROTOS. QUEM QUER MANDAR RECADO POR MIM? hehehe**

**obs: o capítulo mal foi betado =/ mas se eu fosse betar, ele não seria postad****o. Qualquer erro, perdoem. Eu juro que sei português hahahahaha**

**ESTOU DE VOLTAA! Pessoaaal, vocês acharam que eu havia entrado em hiatus de novo hahahahahaha calma, não entramos em hiatus e nem entraremos hahaha Eu tive muitos problemas, inclusive físicos, que me impediram de escrever, por isso a demora. Me perdoem por isso, mas não consegui meesmo escrever.**

**AVISO: aproveitar e avisar que estou entrando de férias e não estarei em contato com o pc para escrever hahaha então o próximo capítulo vai vir lá pra Agosto, ok? A fic não entrará em hiatus, então apenas descansem =)**

******Vocês pediram e eu escrevi a cena J/L, porém não de um jeito explícito. Tive que me esforçar pra jogar a timidez de lado para escrever hahahaha Não ficou do jeito que eu imaginava, mas eu tentei. Foi a primeira vez, desconta essa para mim hahahaha**

******Como estou na correria (detalhe: comecei essa N/A há mais de uma semana e só terminei hoje no dia do post hahaha), eu não vou poder responder as reviews :( mil desculpas, mas prometo que no próximo estará tuudo respondidinho.**

******Então um SUPER HIPER MEGA GIGA BLASTER PARA: **_Camila Lopes Fernandes, Sra Prongsie, Gemeas Potter, Grace Black, andthisismiisty, Marina, Maria Marauders Fernandes, Sarinha Potter, Thaty, Potter, L-P Alfomadinhas, ale, Karoles, Beatriz M, Gabi, Tiff Prongs, LelyHP, G.P, Ana Steele Grey, Prikah, Guest (?), Veronica D.M, B, Jeen V, b, Brehs2._

Pessoas lindas que me mandaram reviews. Adoooro vocês. E de novo: eu não vou abandonar a fic, pessoal! ;) Só aguardem que depois das férias voltarei e ainda prometo postar um trecho da nova fic que eu estou escrevendo hehehehe

Beijoooos!


End file.
